Flames of Heart II - Special Edition
by Master DA
Summary: After everything that has happened to Shawn and Phoenix since they started. Now their on adventures to make a life for themselves and along the way making new friends. As they continue their adventures together who knows what lies next on their adventure. Unspeakable things can happen to Shawn's family and friends. Find out on what's going on in their lives...
1. Prologue

(A/N: I know that the Flames of Heart story ended but this an offspring standalone series. It will start right where we left off from the first story. This one is a special edition like holidays, skits etc. Also I want to wish all of you Happy Thanksgiving and what I'm thankful for is my life, family, friends and all of my readers. I want to thank you for the support keep it up. Once again thank you.)

* * *

("It has been 4 months after the incident me and Phoenix can finally be happy again after what we've been through. We finally went on a baby hunt to start our family like we always wanted to.")

Lumiose City…

Shawn and Phoenix drive down town as they arrived to a Pokémon/Human mix adoption center. They get out of the truck and walk into the center holding hands together.

Adoption Center…

They walk up to the front desk as clerk introduces himself

"Hello there, what can I do for you?" The desk clerk asks

"Hello, we would we would like to start a family."

"Well you've come to the right place. Here where we keep children and Pokémon that were lost or abandoned and we bring them here. So human or Pokémon?" The clerk asks

"Human please." Shawn answers

"Come with me."

Shawn and Phoenix walk with the clerk down the hall as they children and Pokémon playing together and looked around.

"As you can see these children feel that they've lost hope. But now one of them will be lucky to go home with you two. Please make your choice."

Phoenix looks over a bunch of infants and Phoenix sees the one she likes and showed Shawn.

"Shawn? Can we have her please?" Phoenix asks excitedly

"Okay. Okay Phoenix. We'll take her please."

"Ah, yes let me take to the office, sign a few papers and get thing's going. Okay?"

They've all walked down to the office to discuss.

"Hello, I've seen you've found yourself a child already."

"Yes we have."

"Okay then but before we get into signing. What can you tell us about yourselves?"

"Well ever since we've met we have been roommates from time. Until we grew into each other later on in time. It got complicated from time to time but we've learned to get pass them and we got married. Ever since we've talking about starting a family and here we are now."

"Very touching story sir. I see how much you are into this beautiful child. Well here's the child file everything you need is in there. Now I need you to sign a few things before you take her home."

The agent takes out a few papers for Shawn as he takes out his pen and started to sign from left to right and the agent asks.

"Well… have you thought of a name yet?" The agent asks

Phoenix thought "No we haven't. But I thought we call her Abby… Abby Grayson. What do you think, Shawn?"

"Abby Grayson, hm? I like it, her name will be Abby Grayson."

"Very well then. (Agent checks the paper) Okay everything been signed and how will you pay?" The agent asks

"We'll send the check over."

"Okay then, thank you for coming. Give this child some true love." They all shake hands in their agreement and walked out with Abby in a stroller.

"Just so you know Phoenix this will difficult. We have to change her, feed her, pay for college and all of sorts."

"I know but I know we can get through this together like we always do."

They kissed, got back to the car and drove home as Nero and Tera were there as well. At the baby shower at Shawn's home as they open gifts while Abby and Hyro playing together then Glukhov arrived became their uncle and played with them along with Zeya.

("I finally have a family that I've always wanted a wife, two kids and an uncle. My life is perfect again and Thanksgiving is right around the corner and I have family and friends to celebrate with but again I will never forget that my brother died so I can live. Thank you little brother we will never forget you. I will not forget you.")

**FIN…**

**For now…**


	2. Thanksgiving

(A/N: This chapter was supposed to be uploaded on Thanksgiving but you know working other stories as well. Better late than never, right?)

* * *

("A month has passed with my family and its Thanksgiving. Finally a family to celebrate with along like Nero's family and Glukhov. They're my family now.")

A month has passed and it was a Thanksgiving morning at Shawn's home along with his family. Everybody was in the kitchen Shawn was cooking breakfast, Zeya was listening to her music and Phoenix was feeding the baby. Shawn had a thought

"Hey Phoenix? I think we should invite Glukhov."

"Yes but why?" Phoenix asks curiously

"Well he did help me get you back plus he loves to see Abby when he sometimes visit us."

"That's true. Zeya, how do you feel Uncle Glukhov is coming over?"

"Uncle Glukhov? I can't wait for him to come. I'm wondering what he'll bring this time." Zeya asks as she wonders

"Hopefully something other than money and Breakfast is ready."

Shawn hands everybody their breakfast as Phoenix agrees with Shawn

"Yeah, I mean the last he was here he gave me a $1,000. But at least it was for Abby."

"Yeah so… are you going bring him here, daddy?" Zeya asks

"Of course, he's family. Why wouldn't I invite?"

"Thank you daddy!" Said Zeya excitedly

Zeya hugged and kissed Shawn on the cheek but before she left to her room Phoenix asks Zeya to something for her

"Zeya, can you put Abby to sleep? It's her nap time."

"Okay mom. (Zeya picks up Abby) Alright Abby, time for your nap." (Baby cooing)

Shawn and Phoenix finished breakfast then Shawn puts the plates into the sink and started washing them while Phoenix was making stuffing for the turkey and Shawn had a thought

"Let's invite Nero, Rex and their families while were inviting Glukhov."

"Yeah we can do that too."

As she takes Abby upstairs Shawn looks down at Phoenix as he walks closely and grips her large butt as she gasps and smiles. Then Shawn started to tickle her and she tries to make him stop.

(Giggling) "Shawn, please stop. You know how ticklish I'm am. I'm making stuffing here."

"The turkey is not the only thing that is getting stuffed."

Phoenix puts her spoon down, turns around and makes out with him. The he picks her up and places her on the table on her back as she takes off her shorts and started tongue kissing. Then he lowers his face to her large breasts, took off her tank top and started sucking and licking her nipples as he rubs her glory. She breathes heavily as he slips his finger in deeper. She moans as she holds his head down into her breasts and rubbed his crotch until it grew a lump. Shawn unzips his fly as his large stiff cock appears as Phoenix starts to jerk it as it slipped inside into her vagina as she grips his hands. Then Shawn holds her arms as he starts to thrust into her as Phoenix's large breasts started flop back and forward as she moans and Shawn groans.

(Softly moaning) (Panting) "Yes, Shawn. Right in there."

Then he turned her around and made her lay on her stomach, grabs her large ass with both hands and continues to thrust into her as Shawn was ready to climax.

(Grunting) "It's coming up. Ah ugh."

"Yes Shawn. Fill me with your stuffing."

Shawn climaxed into her as he starts to calm down and pulls away leaving a trail leaking. Shawn zips up his pants and Phoenix picks herself up, puts her tank top on and her shorts.

"That was nice as usual Shawn."

"Thanks I always do my best. Now I'm going to invite everybody to dinner."

"Okay honey."

She washes her hands and went to pick up the spoon to continue with the stuffing as Shawn went to his phone. He first calls Nero.

Nero answers "Hello? Hey Shawn." As Nero, Tera and Hyro were getting ready to leave

"Nero I was wondering if you and your family are coming over for Thanksgiving dinner?" Shawn wonders

"Of course we are. We are all family."

"Good so when will you be here?" Shawn asks Nero

"We should be there in the afternoon. See you there."

"Sure, bye. (Hangs up) Now for Rex."

Shawn calls Rex. Rex answers "Hello? Hey Bro! How you've been?" Rex asks

"I've been doing great. What about you?" Shawn asks

"I'm doing well too."

"Okay. I was wondering if you're coming over for Thanksgiving dinner." Shawn asks

"Yeah, we're coming over."

"Great. I'll see you." (Hangs up)

"Alright Phoenix I invited everyone."

"Wait what about Glukhov?" Phoenix asks curiously

"Eh, don't worry he always shows up on every holiday. You know that."

"Oh yeah. Well I just finished with the stuffing in the turkey and the ham is done too along with the pies and everything else."

"Looks great Phoenix. Now let's get ready for their arrival."

They went upstairs and told Zeya to get ready also as they get ready themselves as prep Abby as well.

* * *

Meanwhile with Nero…

Nero putting on his tie while Tera is putting on makeup and Hyro was cleaning his paws. Nero went downstairs and calls out to them.

(To everyone) "Alright everybody it's to go."

They all came downstairs just as they heard him. Nero looks at Tera in her dress

"You look great, honey."

"Thank you, you look great too."

"So do you, little man." They fist bumped each other as they left the house then walked over to the charger got in and drove to Shawn's house

Elsewhere with Rex…

Rex was putting on cologne in the bedroom while Pepper was fixing her skirt.

"Alright, you ready to go yet?" Rex asks Pepper

"Just a minute… I just need to… and I got it. (Pepper walks out of the bathroom seductively) So what do you think?"

Rex was shocked by her very slim body in her white skirt with a no strap top.

"Damn! You look great in that."

"Thanks and you know what's better about you. You being in that suit and… (sniffs) mm, you smell nice too."

"Thanks babe. Now let's get going."

They have left the apartment to go to the cab and drove off to Shawn's house

* * *

Back with Shawn…

Phoenix was setting the table as the doorbell rings and Shawn went to answer the door.

"Don't worry, I got it." Shawn opens the door and it was Glukhov

"Glukhov!"

"Shawn!"

They hugged each other as Shawn called out to them.

"Guess who's here?"

Zeya runs downstairs and runs towards to Glukhov and gave a big hug.

"Uncle Glukhov, you're here!"

"It is good to see you again but where is Abby?"

Phoenix walks in with Abby in her red dress

"Here she is."

"Aw, I remember this face. How have you been doing?" Glukhov asks Abby

(Baby cooing) "Well I'm going to finish setting up the table."

"Okay. Abby, let's see if you're mom needs help in the kitchen."

Glukhov walks into the kitchen with Abby to help Phoenix

(Doorbell rings) "Wow that was quick." Shawn opens the door and it was Rex and Pepper

"Hey Bro, what's up."

Nothing much bro. Come in."

Shawn brought them in and now he waits for Nero and Tera

"Now, we wait for Nero and Tera."

Meanwhile with Nero and Tera…

Nero and Tera were stuck in traffic at the center of the city as Hyro was bored

"I can't believe this happening to us." Said Nero complaining

"There has to be another way around this." Tera wonders

Nero spotted a way out of the center and a way to Shawn's house on the hill.

"Wait, I see a shortcut. Hang on."

Tera was terrified as she buckles Hyro seat and her own. Nero drives off the road and onto the trail that leads to Shawn's house

"Nero, are you out of your freaking mind?!" Tera asks

"Yes, I am!"

* * *

Back with Shawn…

Everybody was sitting at the table waiting for Shawn also Nero and Tera. Shawn was a bit nervous about Nero and the rest being late. Phoenix walks over to him and was curious

"Hey Shawn, are you okay? You seem nervous." Phoenix asks curiously

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried if Nero and the rest won't show up."

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll be here soon enough. It'll be fine."

"I hope you're right Phoenix. I hope you're right."

Nighttime fell…

Meanwhile with Nero…

Nero continues to drive up the trail until he sees the house as the family was terrified then they finally reached to the house. They were all panting from the excitement as Hyro was entertained.

"Again Nero. Again!" Said Hyro clapping

Both of them looked at him and each other and said…

(Both) "No."

They all got out of the car, walked over to the door and ringed the bell. Shawn was relieved that Nero and his family arrived. Shawn runs towards to the door and answers.

"Hey Shawn. Sorry we were late. We… uh… got stuck in traffic."

"Eh, don't worry about it. I was afraid you guys weren't going to show at all. Come on in."

Shawn brings them in into the dining room and sees everybody is here except Rex and Pepper. He doesn't see them anywhere.

"Uh, where is Rex and Pepper?" Shawn asks worrying

"They went to the bathroom." Zeya answers

(Sarcastically) "Yeah… they went to the bathroom."

Rex and Pepper were actually in the bathroom but they were not using it. Rex was making out with Pepper until he turned her around, lifted her up and slipped in his large cock into her anal and started penetrating her. After a few thrusts he climaxed into her anal squishing out his juice as he pulls it out.

"Alright let's get back to them."

They returned to the dining room as everybody starred at them and Rex wonders.

"What?"

"Going to the bathroom, huh?"

"Yes. We… uh… went to bathroom."

"Yeah okay. Now take your seats."

"Now let us pray."

Everybody goes into their praying positions as Shawn begins

"Let each of us as we celebrate Thanksgiving pray to the Arceus: Heavenly Pokémon, in this season of gratitude and abundance we give. You thanks for our many blessings as we pray for all who struggle with hunger and want. We pray for those of you who are traveling, may your travels be safe and know that we look forward to your safe arrival back home. We pray that we, the holy, extend a true spirit of welcome to all; and may those who gather today at the Arceus's table be grateful and acknowledge all as gifts from Arceus. We pray for the homeless, the unloved and forgotten. May they come to know hope through our caring and our actions. Amen."

(Everyone) "Amen."

"Great we can eat now." Everybody starts to eat down the turkey and everything else. Everybody was having a great time until when Zeya eating her pie she flanged her piece into Phoenix's face by accident as Abby and Hyro laughed. Phoenix smiles, picks up her pie and throws it into Shawn's face instead of Zeya's.

"Food fight!" Rex yelled

As everybody started throwing food at each other all over the dining room as Abby was laughing being entertained and Hyro joined the fight.

* * *

25 minutes later…

The food fight was over and everybody was covered in food as the entire room was covered as well as they fare welled to each other and they went home. Abby was asleep and Zeya was very tired so she takes Abby to bed as she took herself to bed as well and went to sleep. Phoenix went to check on the kids and see they were all asleep and returns to Shawn.

"The kids are asleep babe. It's just me and you." Said Phoenix seductively

"Oh yeah." Phoenix walked over to him seductively and went under the bed sheets and started to have fun under the sheets as they end the night.

**FIN**

* * *

**I know it's late and I'm sorry. I wanted to upload this on Thanksgiving but you know I had to go to a thanksgiving. So… uh… Happy late Thanksgiving I guess. And I hope you've had a great thanksgiving yourself. Stay tuned…**

** \- Master DA**

** 11/29/14**


	3. Working out

**(A/N: When you see chapters like this one. It will be a random chapter. If I had an idea for the adventures of Shawn, Phoenix and friends I will make a chapter. So hope you enjoy my first random chapter.")**

* * *

(It is finally December and snow finally falls from the sky in Lumiose City. Shawn is living his life to the fullest as he truly desires and Christmas was right around the corner along with New Year's.)

Shawn is home with his family. Zeya is playing in the living room with Abby while Phoenix was putting decorations on the tree and Shawn in the next room was working out on his rack doing his pull ups. Then Phoenix went to go get Shawn for help with the opens the door slightly and sees him doing pull ups. As she looks at his shirtless tattooed sweaty muscled back she starts to get aroused every pull up he does. She starts to lick her lips and bite down on it but she bit her tongue accidentally and Shawn heard her.

"Ow! My Tongue!"

"Phoenix?" Shawn asks

She pulls herself in before he would notice "Hey, Shawn. You said you're going to help me with the tree."

"Yeah."

"So, why are you still working out?" Phoenix asks

"Hey, I got to stay in shape for you, right? I mean if I wasn't strong on our wedding day, I wouldn't be to lift you now would I."

"I guess."

Phoenix looks at his hardcore abs sweating as she gets aroused again but she tries to not show signs of it.

Shawn gets into a push up position "Phoenix, I need you to get on my back."

"Why?" Phoenix asks curiously

"It put's more weight on."

Phoenix sits on his back as he counts while doing push up's.

(Grunting) "1, 2, 3, 4… 5, 6, 7, 8…"

"Wow, you are strong." Said Phoenix sarcastically

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shawn asks curiously

"Well I mean usually Blaziken's have more strength than human's do."

"What do you mean? So you think you're strong than me?" Shawn asks as being challenged

"Technically, yes."

"Okay then. Let's settle this then with wrestling."

"Okay but just so you know I'm really a good fighter, Shawn."

"If you're really a good fighter? Then show me your moves."

Shawn and Phoenix walk onto the mat and they both got into wrestling positions as they circle each other. They jumped at each other forcing each other down as they hold on to each other twisting and turning, back and forward and tumbling all around the floor. Shawn flips Phoenix on her back and pinned her.

(Grunting) Shawn holds her down "You're not bad. For your first time fighting."

Phoenix topples over Shawn and she pins him down.

"Who said it was my first time."

As they continue toppling and pinning each other while in the living room Zeya was putting Abby to sleep in her cradle and calls out to her.

(Yelling to Phoenix) "Mom, I put Abby to sleep."

(Grunting) "Okay, that's great. I'll check on her later."

"What is going on in there?" Zeya asks and wonders

Zeya can overhear rumbling in the next room and went to see what the noise was about. She peeks through the door and sees them wrestling but doesn't know why. Shawn once again pins Phoenix on her back and holds her down while holding her arms tied.

(Grunting) "Ready to tap out yet?"

(Grunting) "No, I'm not tapping out yet!"

"You're good, babe." Said Phoenix complementing

"Thanks, you should see me trying."

"Let's make a wager. If I get out of this hold you have to help me decorate the house."

"Deal."

As Shawn holds her arms more tighter she made a grin on her face and Shawn was curious. Then she kicked him in the sack and blaze kicked him to the wall.

"Blaze kick!"

Zeya is terrified of how Shawn was getting beaten.

(Landing punches) "Ahh! Oof!" (Groaning) Phoenix walks to him and lowers herself

"My balls! I can't believe I lost to you too." (Groaning and panting)

She lifts his chin (Panting) "Too bad lover boy. I hope I didn't hurt you too badly babe."

(Panting) "Hurt me? I barely felt a thing and that nut shot was cheap."

Phoenix looks down to his crotch and it was hard as Shawn looks at her large ass in her yoga pants. Then they turned to each other they both smiled and made a rough tongue kiss locked lips as Shawn takes off his sweat pants and Phoenix rips a hole her pants as well. Phoenix stops a had thought

"Hey, let's skip this and get to the fun part."

"You sure? You want to do this dry?"

"Yes, Shawn." (Both tongue kiss moaning)

As they continued Zeya was getting turned on and she thought of herself in that position as she rubs her hole with her long tongue making it wet. Shawn inserts his large clutch into her anal in a seating spot and it was dry. They both gasp for air as Shawn starts thrusting into her as her large breasts was flying around up and down into Shawn's face, as Zeya continues to rub herself she takes out her phone and records it for herself. As she records it she slips her tongue into herself with her walls tightening and thrusts at her speed and moans quietly. He thrusts faster into her until he was ready to climax.

(Screaming and moaning) "Shawn, I'm about to explode."

(Grunting) "Me too!"

(Zeya's thought) "Me too."

Shawn was to climax in her anal but somewhere else he had in mind. He pulls his large clutch out, push's her head down into his clutch down the throat as he continues thrusting. Zeya goes faster and was about to climax as Shawn is to and then Shawn finally blew his chunks into Phoenix's throat dripping from her beak as Zeya squirted with her tongue still inside. Shawn takes out his large clutch as Zeya slips her tongues out drooling with her own juice and left to her room. They both calm themselves Shawn looks down at Phoenix's blushing face with his milk dripping from her beak as she swallows it.

"Okay Phoenix you've convinced me. I'll help you decorate."

As she rubs his abs firmly "Thanks Shawn."

Shawn picks up his sweat pants and puts them back and puts on a shirt as Phoenix puts on a shirt and new yoga pants then threw her ripped wet ones in the garbage. They return to the living room and they don't see Zeya anywhere but Abby in her cradle as Shawn went to check on her but Phoenix wonders.

"Where's Zeya?" Phoenix asks as she wonders

"She's probably in her room or something."

Zeya's room…

Zeya lay's in her bed as she thinks of Shawn while replaying the video. She can't stop thinking about him and not just the boy's at school and hopes to have the guts to go next.

**FIN…**

* * *

**(A/N: Christmas and New Year's chapter in progress. Stay tuned for more…)**


	4. Christmas

****(A/N: This chapter will have lots fluffy and yiffy stuff so be prepared for it. Rated "M" for a reason!)****

* * *

**("It is Christmas Eve and the New Year's was right around the corner as well. We find ourselves with Shawn and his family at the mall Christmas shopping for everybody as they search for gifts.")**

Lumiose City Central Mall…

Shawn and the family were walking down the mall looking around to see what to buy as Christmas carols was playing in the background until Shawn had an idea.

"Hey guys I've got an idea."

"And that would be?" Phoenix asks curiously

"Since we're all getting presents. I thought maybe we split the $10,000 and we all get presents separately but of course we can't know what we have from each other. Now, how does that sound?" Shawn asks

"Yeah, I guess thats fun. What about you, Zeya?"

"Yeah I like that."

"Great, here's $5,000. Please try not to lose it. Phoenix you take Abby and I'll go with Zeya. We'll all meet back here at the front door but remember we can't tell what we got."

(Everybody) "Got it."

"Come on Abby. Let's see what we can get for daddy."

Shawn hands the money to Phoenix and they all went separate ways into the mall. Until Phoenix sees a game store and thought about it and went in. Phoenix looks around and sees lots of video games all around her and sees one perfect present for Shawn.

"This will be perfect." As she picks it up and bought other games along with it and brought it to the cashier.

Meanwhile with Shawn and Zeya…

Shawn and Zeya were wandering aimlessly around to see what to buy for Phoenix as they have presents for Nero, Tera, Hyro, Rex, Pepper and Glukhov. Shawn had no idea what to get for Phoenix so he asks Zeya.

"Zeya, what does your mother like?"

"What do you mean?" Zeya asks

"I mean… like… what would be the most perfect present for you mom?" Shawn asks curiously

"Well… remember that necklace that you gave to her?" Zeya asking

"Yes, I remember that."

"Well I was thinking a bracelet would be nice and since I'm done shopping for Uncle Glukhov I'll help you out."

"Thanks a lot, Zeya."

"No problem Dad. And I think we've found a perfect place to find a present for mom."

Zeya points at the jewelry store as they both walked over to the store. But Shawn shaking his head no and he thought that Phoenix wouldn't want just jewelry for Christmas.

"I don't know, Zeya. Let's get your mother something other than jewelry."

"Okay dad."

Then Shawn thinks about it again and decided to get at least jewelry for her and Zeya.

"You know what? Maybe I will get something for Phoenix in there."

Shawn and Zeya walks into the store

"And while we're in here maybe there's something you would like in here."

Zeya was stocked (gasps) "You mean…"

"Yes Zeya, pick out something you like."

"Thanks dad."

(Shawn's thought) "Oh man. I really did spoil her."

Zeya gives a huge hug to Shawn and she went looking for a piece she wanted. Until she found a silver ring and showed to Shawn. Shawn looks at the ring then the price it was $2,000.

"I don't know, Zeya." Said Shawn doubtfully

Zeya gives her puppy dog eyes gazing into him as Shawn couldn't resist anymore.

(Sighs) (Face palms) "Alright." Zeya hugs Shawn

"Now, let's find a present for your mom." As they continued searching

* * *

Back with Phoenix…

Phoenix continues her shopping spree until comes across adult novelty shop and thought of another present for Shawn. But she knows that she can't bring Abby inside the shop. She takes out phone and calls Zeya for help.

Zeya answers "Hey mom."

"Zeya I need to come pick up Abby."

"Okay but why?" Zeya asks curiously

"I found a store that is not made for children and I need you to come and get Abby."

"Okay mom but where are you?"

"I'm on the third floor near the escalators to your left. Can you see me?" Phoenix asks

Zeya looks around as she looks up and sees her waving giving the signal

"Yes, I can see you but what about Dad?" Zeya asks

(Over the phone) "Don't worry about your father. Just tell him I needed your help. That's all."

"Okay." (Hangs up)

"Dad? Mom needs me so I'm going to her."

"Okay but remember to be at the front door."

"Okay."

Zeya gets on the escalator and reach to the third floor to Phoenix.

"Alright mom I'm here."

"Good now take Abby and go to your dad. I'll meet you guys at the front door, okay."

"Okay mom."

Zeya takes Abby as she goes to Shawn. While Phoenix goes into the shop she's has been greeted by the store owner.

"Hello honey, welcome to my shop. What can I do for you?"

"Do you have anything on Christmas specials?" Phoenix asks the store owner

"Well you're in luck lady because we always have a special deals on holidays like this. What we have here is the best ones like the candy cane babe costume, the Santa bikini and the classic Mr. Santa's naughty helper. Now which one would you like or maybe for 'him?'?"

As Phoenix looks at the ones shown to her she picks the candy cane and Santa's naughty helper costume and went to the changing room. She firsts puts on the candy cane costume and twirls around while posing in front of the mirror to see if she likes it but she wonders if Shawn will like it or not. Then she tries the Santa's helper costume and posed again in the mirror and thought Shawn would like this one more than other. She takes it off and brings it upfront to the clerk.

"I'll take this one."

"Ah yes the classic. Would like to pay it by cash or credit or…?"

"Or what?" Phoenix asks worried and curiously

"Or you can have all this for free if you do something with me." The owner asks seductively

"Whatever it is I'm not doing anything with you. I would never cheat on my husband with you."

"Come on baby. All you just have to do is let me touch that sweet body and you can have it all for free."

"How about I give a punch for free?" Phoenix raised her fist with a flame on it.

**(WHAM!) **

**(THUD)**

And punched him straight in the face breaking his nose while bleeding out and knocked him out as he fell to the ground as she walked out the store with her stuff. The Mall was about to close Shawn and Zeya were standing nearby the front door waiting for Phoenix as Shawn looks at his watch it was almost 10:00.

(Announcer) "The time now is 9:57 P.M. The Mall will close in a few minutes."

(Sighs) "Where's your mother?" Shawn asks Zeya

"She was going to a shop to buy you a gift."

"Yes, I know but I mean…" Shawn spots Phoenix running towards them in a distance

"There she is. Phoenix, where were you? The Mall was about to close on us."

"Yes I know. I'm sorry Shawn. I've had a few complications along the way."

"Okay let's go." They all went to the truck and loaded it the back as Shawn closes the cover and everybody gets in the truck.

"Is everybody buckled up and ready to go?" Shawn asks everybody

(Everybody) "Yes."

Shawn starts the truck, pulls out of the parking spot and drove off back to home. On the way home the kids fell asleep and Shawn was curious about what happen to her so he asks Phoenix.

"Honey, what happen to you?" Shawn asks curiously

(Sighs) "When I was shopping for your gift I… almost got touched the wrong way."

"What?!" Said Shawn in a total shock

"Yeah but don't worry I dealt with it."

"Yeah but what did you do?" Shawn asks curiously

"When I was shopping in the shop he was going to give the stuff for free if I let him touch me but I didn't so I said 'How about I give you punch for free' and WHAM! I punched him in the face and gave him a bloody broken nose with a black eye."

"Wow, I can't believe it. The nerve of that guy."

"Yeah I know, right?"

"Just wait, the next time we go back there I'm going to give him piece of my mind. And by my mind I mean my fist. But not right now because it's almost Christmas."

"Thank you, Shawn." Phoenix kisses Shawn on cheek as they finally reached home and pulled into the garage. Shawn sees Abby and Zeya are still asleep. Phoenix went to wake them up but Shawn stopped her.

"No, let them sleep. Let's just carry them to bed. You get Abby and I'll get Zeya." As they both unbuckled their seatbelts Shawn picks up Zeya as Phoenix picks up Abby and they both carried them into the house. But Shawn had some thought in his mind.

"Hey, Phoenix I forgot to invite Nero, Rex, Glukhov and the rest to our house."

"I've already invited them here. They probably let themselves in already. See theirs Nero's car."

Shawn opens the door slowly and see's large and small presents under the tree already wrapped up with names from Nero, Tera, Rex and Pepper including a small present from Hyro. Shawn and Phoenix sneaked into the children's room and put them to bed and sneaked back into their room. As they got to the bedroom they took off their boots, coats and hats and put gifts down. Phoenix yawned, put her costume under the bed so Shawn doesn't know and she was really tired so she just fell into bed and thought that she wanted to help Shawn wrap the gifts.

"Shawn, let me help you." Said Phoenix nodding off

"No, get some sleep babe. Besides I still have a bit of energy left before I pass out."

"Okay nighty night." Phoenix falls asleep

"Good night my love."

As Phoenix fell asleep Shawn grabbed wrapping paper, tape and a pair of scissors and started wrapping and taping all of the gifts without even knowing what the gifts are. He worked around the clock until 6 A.M. in the morning time passed until 7 A.M.

* * *

Morning…

7:00 A.M…

Christmas Day…

Shawn was sleeping in bed until the alarm went off buzzing and Shawn woke up and looked on the floor and the presents were gone and so was Phoenix. Shawn rushed downstairs and sees everybody around the fireplace on the T.V. and playing Christmas Carols as Shawn was stunned. Phoenix approaches him with two hot chocolates and wearing a Christmas sweater.

"Morning sleepy head. We've been waiting for you." (Giggling)

"Really? You guys been waiting for me?" Shawn asked

Nero joins "Of course, it wouldn't be Christmas without you."

"Yeah but it's just that… Christmas isn't the same without my parents and my first Christmas without my little brother."

Tera approaches Shawn to comfort him "Well Shawn were your family now. Were all family. And nothing like that will ever change."

Shawn picks himself up and felt better everybody helped him

"Thank you everybody. Now let's eat some breakfast."

Everybody walked over to the dinner table as Phoenix was passing out the plates and Shawn grabs the breakfast and place it in everyone's plate. Everybody enjoyed themselves Shawn watched over everyone eating as Phoenix approached him and looked above him it was a mistletoe as Phoenix and Shawn bring themselves and made the most romantic kiss they could ever have. Everyone looked at them as Zeya and Hyro were grossed out by them and they both walked over to the dinner table to eat. After breakfast they all walked over to the tree as they handed each other presents. Hyro opened his first and it was a toy RC car and he was very happy, Zeya opened hers and she got a nice necklace from Glukhov and Abby got baby toys and clothes. Rex was next to get his present and he got was set of cologne as Rex looked confuse and everybody laughed. Next Tera and Pepper open there presents and they get sets of perfume in a case. Glukhov gets a new laptop and Nero got new pair of headphones and everybody got clothes as well. Last Phoenix gets two presents she opens the big one and it was a beautiful universe colored dress her second one was a beautiful bracelet and Phoenix jumps in the air happy like if she was a kid, gave him a huge hug and smooched all over his with lipstick marks left on his the same one Zeya picked out and Shawn was curious.

"Thank you, Shawn. Thank you. (3x) Mwah!"

(Whispers to Zeya) "I thought you were keeping the bracelet?" Shawn ask Zeya

"Yeah but mom seem more important."

"Well then since you were selfless you can have this."

Shawn hands Zeya a small present and she opens and sees a ring with her name under it. Zeya was so happy she jumped with excitement and hugged him.

"Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome, Zeya."

Phoenix makes her announcement "Everybody, here's the last big present for Shawn."

Phoenix hands Shawn the last and big present and makes big rips and sees something he's never seen before he got an Xbox One with his favorite games. Shawn made a huge smile as he sees his favorite games Halo: the Master Chief Collection, the Crew, and Call of Duty: Advance Warfare.

"Phoenix, this is the best Christmas gift you've ever given me. Thank you. You know ever since that we've met I felt a connection between us and it was so powerful. I couldn't have a thought we could finally come together. These presents didn't bring us together friends and family brought us together. (Shawn holds her hands) Phoenix, you have changed my life forever and nothing will ever change that. I love you Phoenix."

Phoenix smiles and starts to tear as Shawn wipes the tears of her eyes as everybody stares at them. Then Shawn and Phoenix bring themselves closer and kissed as Nero kissed Tera on the cheek as she blushed but she went and kissed him locked lips. Then Rex looks at Pepper and they kissed as well but Hyro and Zeya were grossed out but Glukhov grabbed Abby, Zeya and Hyro and kissed them all on the foreheads.

"Hey everybody, let's all go outside and have some fun."

Everybody agreed and put on warm clothes and ran outside into the snow piles as they started throwing snowballs at each other. Zeya and Abby were making a snowman Shawn makes a snowball and throws it at Phoenix's butt as she throws one back. As everyone enjoyed themselves until Phoenix started to get a little cold.

"Shawn, I'm starting to freeze a bit."

"Yeah me too. And I don't Abby and Zeya to catch a cold. Come on kid's time to warm up and go to bed. What about you guys?" Shawn asks everybody else

"Nah, we're going home but we'll come back for the New Year's."

"Alright then let me get your presents."

As Shawn and his family walked back into the house Shawn grabbed the presents Nero and the Rex. And everybody got into Nero's car and drove off home. Shawn walks back into the house and sees his kids going to bed then walks upstairs to his bedroom. While Phoenix was in the bathroom with the door closed and putting on her special costume. Shawn walks in and takes off his clothes lays in bed and watches a Christmas movie as Phoenix noticed he walked and prepared herself.

"Hey Phoenix, did enjoy your Christmas?" Shawn asks Phoenix

"Yeah, I did but there's one more present you haven't opened yet, my little Santa."

"And what that would be?" Shawn asks curiously

(Seductively) "This present baby."

Shawn was shocked when Phoenix posed in her Mr. Santa's naughty helper costume with a tied bow around her large breasts. Shawn was drooling by her looks as she walked closer seductively and sits in a lap dance swinging her breasts left and right as his eyes followed.

(Seductively) "Go ahead open your present, Santa."

Shawn grabs the bow and unties the bow and reveals her large breast as she started rubbing her breasts. Shawn started to grow a hard one as Phoenix feels the lump rubbing her vagina's lips. She licks her lips and started licking Shawn's face slowly to his tongue as they started tongue kissing slurping down in and out. Phoenix lowers herself down to his hard clutch then she grabs his clutch, spits on it and starts jerking it as she starts sucking him off. Shawn groans and moans as Phoenix smiles at him.

(Grunting) "I didn't know I was good this year."

(Seductively) "Well Santa needs some time off and that's what I'm here for, right?"

She continues until she squeezed both of her breasts on Shawn's clutch and continued stroking him while sucking him and Shawn was ready to climax.

"Would Santa like to give some milk?" Said Phoenix asked seductively

"Yes! Oh, yes!" Shawn yelled out as Phoenix continued stroking and sucking until he finally blew his chunks into her mouth down the mouth into her throat as she always swallows it. She pulls it out her mouth and raises herself and pushed him down into bed as he sits up. She then lifts her skirt revealing her glory hole and that she was not wearing any underpants as she sits back in lap dance position grips hard on his shirt and rips it off. She firmly rubs his chest with one finger as she reaches for his clutch and starts rubbing it against her glory hole lips.

"Stuff my stocking, Santa." Said Phoenix seductively

Until she slips it in and slowly thrusts herself as she holds onto Shawn's shoulders and Shawn was holding and squeezing her large butt. She starts to thrust faster jumping up and down as Shawn sits there and lets her take it all. She moans louder and tries not to scream but she couldn't handle how good it felt. She pushes him down and lays on top and Shawn starts to penetrate into her as he holds her down as they were both ready to climax.

"Yes, Santa! Stuff my stocking! Unload that toy sack!"

Shawn continues thrust until he finally unloads his toys into her sack leaking out as he leaves in there for a few seconds then pulls it out while her own juice was squirting a bit. Her glory hole leaks out his toys like a leaking pipe as they both kissed and she curls up and holds Shawn with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh! what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh." (giggling) Said Phoenix as she cuddles with Shawn

"Now, this is a Christmas I will never forget."

Phoenix had a thought and asked Shawn something.

"Shawn, how do you have so much?" Phoenix asks Shawn curiously

"So much of what?" Shawn asks wondering

"Of this." Phoenix shows how much toy's he has unloaded onto her.

"Oh, that. I don't know but let's just relax and watch some Christmas movies. I think we've had enough of excitement for one night.

**("And here we end another adventure for Shawn and his friends. Shawn and his friends had very exciting Christmas but what holds them on their New Year's adventure as the journey continues in 2015.")**

**FIN…**

* * *

**(A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you've enjoyed my Christmas chapter and don't worry the New Year's chapter is in progress as well but I would like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas and see you on the next chapter in 2015.)**


	5. New Year (2014 - 2015)

**("It was finally time of the New Year's on New Year's Eve where the year 2014 was coming to end and next was 2015, We find ourselves with Shawn and his family setting up the house for their New Year's Party.") **

Shawn and his family were home setting up for their New Year's party for 12:00. Shawn was ordering food for the party while Phoenix was placing the table with drinks of wine and apple cider and Zeya was putting up happy New Year and 2015 decorations on the wall. Shawn finishes ordering food and check on both of them to see how they're doing.

"Hey girls, came to check on everything. How's everything so far?" Shawn asks

"Well honey I'm almost done with the drinks. Just need one more glass and… I'm done."

Phoenix finished placing the glasses on the table and Zeya was about to be finished with the decorations on the wall.

"Okay dad I finished putting the decorations. So now what?" Zeya asks

"Well I'm waiting for the food to show up. I guess we all can watch T.V. until it gets here."

Everybody walks over to the couch as everybody sits. Phoenix sits on Shawn's lap and Zeya sits with Abby as Shawn turns on the T.V. They began to watch a show called The Amazing Race as they waited for the food to arrive. Until the doorbell rang And Shawn went to see who it was. It was Glukhov at the door as Shawn as lets him in.

* * *

Meanwhile with Nero and his family…

Nero was trying to fix his tie but he can't and Tera walks behind him and fix's it for him.

"Wow, look at that handsome." Said Tera rubbing both hands on his chest

"Thank you but there's someone more beautiful than I am, you."

Nero looks at her with beautiful makeup in her dress with gloves. Tera looks at him in his nice suit she couldn't resist how good he looks in the suit as she bites her lips as her hands slide lower to his crotch. Nero notices her hands going down but he didn't stop her as rubs his crotch until it grew a lump. She unzips his fly and lets his cock just hang then she started stroking it. Nero enjoys himself as she continues stroking harder and faster until he released it on a paper towel.

"That was very nice." Said Tera while wiping off with the paper towel

Nero zips up back his pants and Hyro walks in to see what his parents were doing.

"Well don't you look handsome? Looks like I have two handsome boys." Said Tera complimenting Hyro

"Well then is everybody ready?" Nero asks

(Everybody) "Yes."

"Okay then let's go."

Everybody leaves the house and got into their car and drove off to Rex's house

* * *

Elsewhere with Rex…

Rex was sitting on the couch waiting on Pepper while she's in the bedroom fixing her dress. Rex was becoming very impatient.

"Pepper, what's taking you so long?" Rex asking Pepper

"Don't get your tail in a knot. I'm coming!"

Pepper finally comes out of the bedroom in her long black silk dress as Rex was shocked looking at slim body from her head to toe. He stop staring at her.

"Well, what do you think baby?" Pepper asks

Rex was still speechless until he finally thought of something to say as she is still waiting for answer.

"Holy crap, you look sexy in that."

Pepper blushes a bit

(Giggling) "Thank you and I like my husky man in those kinds of suits." Said Pepper seductively

Pepper approaches Rex seductively as Rex is being pushed back to the dresser and she grabs his tie as she undo's it. She unbuttons his shirt as she sees his scaled muscle chest and lowers herself to crotch and unzips it. His flaccid clutch hangs out until she started stroking it with her small hands to make it hardens. Pepper was getting aroused and Rex noticed by her blushing face so he rubs and fingers her hole. She stops stroking it and started sucking him off with her small tongue on his tip into his urethra.

(Gasps) "Oh yeah."

She smiled as she continued until he decided to push further into her mouth deep into her throat but she tries not to let him go down but he forced it in anyways. As he continues holding down her head and gagging into her she pats him for air and he was ready to blow.

(Gagging) "Baby… I can't… breathe…" (Coughing)

"Just give me a second. UNH!"

Rex climaxed into her mouth as her face blushes and Rex pulls it out as she coughs out the heavy cream and Pepper was not too pleased.

"What the hell?! I couldn't breathe you ass."

"Sorry, couldn't hear you over the gagging."

Rex picks up Pepper and places her on the dresser, lifts up her dress and inserts his clutch into her hole and she was curious.

"You're still hard even after that?" Pepper asks curiously

"Yes I am."

Rex starts to thrust into her tight hole as Peppers walls tightens every time. She moans louder as Rex goes faster into her as the dresser rumbles. Then he turns her around as her face cheek on the dresser while Rex holds her arms and continues to thrust into her faster until he was ready to blow. He finally blew his chunks into her anal as he pulls it out as they put their clothes back on.

(Sigh) "Ah, just what I needed. So you're ready to go, now?" Rex asks Pepper

"Yeah I'm ready. Let's go."

As they leave the house into the Nero's car Pepper had a thought and was curious about it as well and ask Rex.

"Rex, why don't we have a car?"

"We can't afford it."

(Disappointed) "Oh right."

Nero drives off to Shawn's house

* * *

Night time fell…

December 31, 2014…

10:10 P.M…

Shawn was getting ready as Zeya was as well while Phoenix was fixing her special New Year dress as she walks out to show Shawn.

"Hey Shawn what do you think of my New Year dress? Does it make me look fat?" Phoenix asks Shawn curiously

"It's… uh…" Shawn was shocked seeing her in a traditional qipao with golden dragons with the red color on it and in her stockings with one leg up fixing her stocking.

(Shawn's thought) "Dammit, why every single time she always finds something like this but I can't resist."

"Well Shawn?" Phoenix asks again curiously

Shawn approaches Phoenix as he firmly rubs her face as she purrs "Phoenix, you will always look beautiful to me no matter what you wear or what make up you put on. You'll always be my lovely and sexy Phoenix for many years to come. But I'll admit you do look damn hot in that dress."

Shawn smacks her large butt and Phoenix chuckles

**SMACK!**

(Soft chuckle) "Oh, Shawn. Not now, maybe later."

(Doorbell rings) "That must be them now."

Shawn looks outside and sees everybody is here. Everybody arrives at Shawn's party as he lets them in at the time was 10:56 P.M. as everybody enjoys themselves. Zeya continuously looks at the T.V.'s countdown clock and it was 11:30 but Shawn was curious about her concern.

Shawn approaches Zeya "Are you okay, Zeya? You don't seem well."

(Sigh) "It feels weird to me. I'm already starting a New Year but I won't feel any different than I already was. I mean I was a prostitute for the rest of my teenage life and that's all I knew."

"Well Zeya I know how you feel. After all what we've been through certain points of our lives and we all feel that we can't change. But we are entering a new era of time to have a fresh start and wash off all the dirt that we made over the year. And honey all that dirt will be washed off when the clock strikes at 12:00 and there you start a new life."

Zeya tries to figure to understand what Shawn was trying to say. She still quite doesn't understand but she knows where he was going with it or maybe that he was half drunk. She felt a little better so she picked herself up and rejoined party. Phoenix was a little drunk as she was grinding her butt against Shawn on the wall. It was 11:58 the countdown was finally about as everybody was looking at T.V. as it turns to 11:59. It was closing in on twelve as the ball was dropping and everybody started counting down.

(On the T.V.) "This is John Anderson live at New York City in Time Square as the ball is finally going to drop in…"

(Everybody) "10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Happy New Year!" (Cheering)

Everybody cheer's all around as the clock strike at twelve as they toasted clanging each other glasses as they all kissed each other. Shawn clangs his glass to get everybody's attention.

"Everybody, I like to make a toast. 2014 has closed and 2015 is open for business. We've maybe had some complications for half of the year but we have managed to pass through the hell we've been in. The loss of my brother shall not be in vain because of his sacrifice we all can live our lives. So let's all raise our glasses and drink till the sun rises for my little brother and hope to have a great year in 2015. Cheers to all of us and my brother."

(Everybody) "Cheers."

Everybody raised their glasses and clanged their glasses together and drank at the same time. Zeya approaches Shawn.

"Dad that was the greatest New Year speech I've ever heard." Phoenix approaches Shawn

"I'll say. As usual Shawn you always spoke from your heart even when there were hard times but you usually bring us all together. Now I want to end this night in the best way."

"Thank you, guys. Hey everybody let's all take picture for the greatest moment of our lives."

Everybody gathers other as they stand and some sat on the couch as Shawn was setting the camera to go off.

"Now, everybody say 2015."

(Everybody) "2015!" The photo was taken.

Phoenix grabs Shawn's hand firmly, pulls him upstairs into the bedroom and closes the door behind them. Phoenix was lying in bed posing for him as she waving her finger to come over with her smiling, blushing and drunk face as Shawn walks closer. Shawn takes off his coat, tie and shirt and gets into bed with her as she holds him and started to lick his entire cheek upwards.

"Kiss me now, you perfect thing."

They kissed as she lowers her hand to his crotch, unzips it and started stroking it slowly until it got hard. When it got hard she started kissing and sucking the tip and asked Shawn.

(Slurring) "You likey?" Phoenix asks

"I likey like."

She continues sucking him off and Shawn started to rub her anal and slips it in penetrating it. They both stop as she lays her lower body on her stomach on top of his crotch grinding against it as Shawn holds it. She continues grinding until she flipped up her dress and slipped it in as Shawn lays there as her large butt hops up and down as she moans louder. Then she sits up as she still hops up and down as Shawn holds her down and swerve's his clutch inside her womb as she grips the bed rail hard. She turned around laying on her stomach again as Shawn continues to penetrate her in her hole as Phoenix squeezes down on the down pillow and Shawn holds her large breast and Shawn was finally going to make his finale.

"Yes Shawn! Drop the New Year into me!"

Shawn finally blew his chunks into her hole and they both fell onto bed from being exhausted from their excitement as they both fall asleep the last of the night away.

* * *

7:00 A.M.

Morning rise…

January 1, 2015…

The aftermath of the New Year's…

It is morning time as there are a lot of bottles on the floor and on the bed as Phoenix snuggles with Shawn. Phoenix is the first to wake with a headache as Shawn wakes up with a headache as well.

(Groans) "Uh, Hangovers can really punch you hard." Said Shawn rubbing his head

(Groaning) "You're telling me but that was the best New Year's party I've had."

Shawn looks over and see's two bottles on the bed and four on the floor and Shawn wonders.

"Hm, how much did we drink last night?" Shawn asks Phoenix curiously

"I don't know but I thought I was sleeping by myself."

"Not on my watch."

They both get out of bed and stretched out.

"Come on, let's see if anyone else is up."

Shawn and Phoenix leave their bedroom and went downstairs to check on everyone. They see Tera cooking breakfast while Nero was watching T.V. Hyro is sleeping on Zeya's lap and she is also asleep, Rex and Pepper were sleeping together and as for Glukhov he was sitting at the table with Abby.

"Happy 2015 y'all. I see you all had a good night."

"Best night ever I must say." Said Tera while flipping pancakes

"It was a very good night." Said Glukhov joining the conversation

"Breakfast is almost done."

"Good because I'm starving." Nero answering

(Sniffing) "Do I smell pancakes?" Said Rex waking up with Pepper

Zeya and Hyro wake second and also smell the pancakes

"I smell it too." Said Zeya as her stomach growls

They all gathered at the table and sat down as Tera passed out the pancakes each to everyone and Shawn made announcement.

"Everybody, let's make 2015 a good year for all of us. To 2015."

(Everybody) "To 2015."

Everybody raised their orange juice and clanged it together as they eat their breakfast enjoying their time in 2015.

**("2014 came to an end and 2015 has begun as Shawn, his family and friends enjoy the New Year but what lies ahead in their adventure's as the journey continues.")**

* * *

Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the New Year chapter and I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year. Hope you all have a great time at your New Year's parties and I'll see all of you in 2015.

-Master DA


	6. Let's Play

**(A week has passed since the New Year and everyone was settling in 2015. With the bad cold weather happening we find ourselves with Shawn and his family freezing themselves. How will they get through the day? Let's find out.)**

Shawn and Phoenix were sitting at home while Zeya was at School on a very cold day. Shawn was on the phone talking with Glukhov while playing his Xbox while Phoenix was making coco in the kitchen.

(Over phone) "How can you like the cold, Glukhov? It's terrible for me and Phoenix." Said Shawn asking and wondering

"What can I say? Back when I was living in Moscow the water freezes at 32 degrees. I like the cold here than back at Russia."

"Glukhov I have a favor, can you pick up Zeya for me?" Shawn asks Glukhov

"Why can't you?" Glukhov asks

"Well because my truck is at the shop and the only other vehicle I have is a motorcycle. And the road is very icy."

"Okay then I'll go pick her up. Besides she likes to see me anyways."

"Thank you, Glukhov." (Hangs up)

Phoenix returns to Shawn with two coco and she wondered

"So what did Glukhov said?" Phoenix asks

"He said that he wouldn't mind going to pick up Zeya."

"Well Glukhov says that uncles are more fun than parents."

"What? That's not true. We can be just as fun as he is."

"I know right."

Shawn and Phoenix starts to shiver from the house being this cold

"Holy crap! It's freezing in here!"

"I know. I'll turn on the heater."

Phoenix goes to heater and turns it on as the room starts to get worm.

"That's better."

Phoenix sits next to him while he is playing Killer Instinct and she was curious about it. She picks up the second controller and jumped in. Shawn notices on the screen **"Second player joined"**

"I see you're interested. Want to play?" Shawn asks

"Sure I always wanted to play your games. So what is this?" Phoenix asks

"It's Killer Instinct. It's just a fighting game. Now, who would you like to choose? I'm choosing Glacius."

Shawn chooses Glacius and Phoenix was still deciding on which one she wants to use. She picks Orchid and asks Shawn

"Okay, so how do I play?" Phoenix asks

"Okay, this button here is the block button so you don't get hit badly. This stick moves your character and these buttons help you fight me."

"Hm, okay I think I got it."

"Okay then get ready."

The game starts up as it displays the characters and the announcer say's "FIGHT ON!"

(Game Announcer) "Ready? FIGHT!"

"What do I do, Shawn?" Phoenix asks

"Just mash the buttons as fast as you can and beat me."

Phoenix starts to mash the buttons as fast as she could as she was beating Shawn on her first try. Shawn was shocked

"Not bad. On your first try."

"I aim to please."

Shawn had an idea.

Let's play a game."

"But we are playing a game."

"Here me out. We're going to play a strip game. If one of us loses you or I have to strip in order."

"Isn't that for Poker?" Phoenix asks

"Yes, but under my terms."

"You're on."

* * *

Meanwhile with Glukhov…

Glukhov is waiting outside in the blistering cold by his car in front of the School. Zeya comes out of the School.

"There's my little girl."

"Uncle Glukhov? I thought my dad was picking me up?" Zeya wondering

"Your father's truck is at a shop. So I'm here to get you."

"Okay. (Zeya's thought) I thought dad was coming to get me." Zeya was disappointed that Shawn didn't show up but it was better than waiting outside than nothing

"Want to go get some hot coco?" Glukhov asks

"With Marshmallow's in it?" Zeya asked curiously

"With Marshmallow's in it."

"Yay!"

Glukhov and Zeya walk back to the car and drove off to the coffee shop

* * *

Back with Shawn and Phoenix…

Phoenix was beat Shawn after the first round and Shawn beat Phoenix on the second round as they were both completely shirtless. It was a tie on the third round to determine to winner and take it all. Shawn and Phoenix were close to their ends until that very moment. They were both sweating from playing the game from head to toe.

"I got you now, Phoenix!"

At that moment he was using the controller so fast he depleted his battery before he could finish her.

"What? NO!"

Then she went for the finishing 27 ultra-combo with a rhythm.

(Game Announcer) "ULTRA-A-A-A COMBO-O-O-O-O!"

"Yes, I win! In your face!" (Panting) Said Phoenix jumping in the excited

"Ugh. Son of a Bitch."

"Come on honey. Off with the pants."

"Ugh, fine."

Shawn takes off his pants as it reveals his large member stiff and hard.

"So you had a hard on this entire time."

"What? Your large jugglers were sticking out so much it happens."

"Well, just to be even. Maybe I can comfort you. For being a sorry sack."

"Shut up."

She pulls her sweat pants down while swerving her hips back and forward as she starts grind her sweaty ass against his large clutch. Shawn was holding both of her butt cheeks as he continues grinding then suddenly the house phone rings. It was Zeya on the caller ID and Phoenix answers as Phoenix seductively rubs his tip with her tongue and starts sucking him off.

(House phone rings) (Picks up) "Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Where… (slurping) are you?" Phoenix asks

"Were at a coffee shop. Getting a hot coco."

"That's… (Slurping) great."

"What's going on over there, Mom?" Zeya asks curiously

(Over Phone) "Oh nothing for you to worry about. (Gasps) Shawn, you got it in my eye!"

"Okay mom. I'll see you when I get back, okay?"

"Okay honey see you at home." (Hangs up)

"So how are your parents at home?" Glukhov asks

"They're doing okay."

"Look at the time. It's time to get you home."

"Alright then."

Glukhov and Zeya returned to the car and drove off back to the house

* * *

Back with Shawn and Phoenix…

"That was close."

"Yeah, now where were we?" Said Shawn with a grin on his face as Phoenix smiles back

Phoenix jumps on Shawn as they kissed uncontrollably locked lips together. She hardens his clutch and slips his hard clutch into her hole and started thrusting herself down. Shawn holds her slim, sexy and sweaty body as he lower's his hands to her other hole and started fingering into it.

(Gasps) "Oh Shawn you." (Giggling)

They both continued to thrust each other as Phoenix goes faster. They turn over as Shawn was on top of Phoenix and Shawn continued thrusting into her. Her legs spread out as he holds her legs until they both finally climaxed as Phoenix squirted on his chest. They turned back over and Phoenix was laying on top of Shawn as both of their bodies were sweaty and very close.

"Damn Phoenix, you still squirt like a fountain?" Said Shawn asking while wiping it off

(Slurring) "Yeah." (Giggling while blushing)

They rested from their excitement until they hear the front door unlocking as they overhear.

(Door unlocking)

(Both) "Huh, Oh SHIT!"

They rushed to put their clothes back on as the door unlocks more rapidly. They finally put their clothes back on and sat on the couch like nothing happened as she finally walked through the door.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Zeya. So how was School?" Phoenix asks Zeya

"It was fine you know. Same old for me."

"That's great honey."

"Okay then. I'll be in my room then."

"Okay."

(Both) "Whew, that was close." (Laughing)

"I'm not done with you, Phoenix."

"Is that a rematch I hear?" Phoenix asks and wonders

"You know it."

"You're on!"

They continued playing Killer Instinct as they end the day.

**FIN…**


	7. Zeya's Day

**(A/N: This chapter will contain strong "M" Rated content that may be disturbing to some readers during this chapter. Reader's discretion is advised. You have been warned!)**

* * *

**(A week has passed since the New Year as every child returns to school once again. We find ourselves with Zeya this time in Lumiose High School spending time with her friends but stuck in this cold weather. How will her day go? Let's find out…)**

Zeya is arriving to School with Shawn and kisses him on the cheek and walks to the front door with her friends. With her good girlfriends Luxy; a sexy, "sweet like candy" cheerleader flygon, Cookie; a shy, nerdy and innocent Eevee and Stella; the tough love Swampert. They're all such good friends since Zeya started High School.

Zeya may have friends but she also has enemies Nina; a very disruptive, smart mouth and annoying Ariados, Rita; a "do whatever say, follow you anywhere and loyal" emolga friend and finally Frita; a Scolipede, a very bad girl and the boss. They are the worst girls in Lumiose High and they are not worth messing with.

* * *

Math class…

She arrives to her first period class with her friends as they sit in a row together until their human teacher arrived Mr. Johnson.

(Over chattering)

(To everyone) "Alright class, settle down."

Everybody quiet's down as Mr. Johnson starts class with a few problems on the board as they write it down. Stella was trying hard to understand the math problem but didn't understand it well as Cookie helps.

"…And you add 16x + 7 to both sides and write the equation as follows. Then above statement is true for all values of x and therefore all real numbers are solutions to the given equation."

"Thanks, Cookie."

"Well, I'm glad that I could help."

"Okay everybody, let us review practice your test before your official's starts next week. Now I've notice that a lot of you were having problems on page 15. So turn to page 15 and I want to know what problem you have on so we can look it over. (Luxy raised her hand) Yes, Luxy."

"I was having a problem on question 27. I need help with this part."

Mr. Johnson looked over on the problem and writes it on the board until Berga; an unknown houndoom sits in the back looking very bored. She had an idea, she rips pieces of paper and started throwing tiny pieces of paper at Cookie as she gets irritated. Cookie looks and see she poses a V-sign and started licking it and Cookie was scared a bit.

(School bell rings)

"Alright class, remember what you've learned and be prepared for the big test."

As everyone leaves the classroom Berga blows a kiss to Cookie with her juicy red lips and winks at her as Cookie ran away. Cookie caught up with the rest as they walked down the hallway until human wimpy Jimmy ran up to the girls.

"Hey… wait up. Whoa!" (Crash)

(Stella Facepalms, groans) "Hey, Jimmy."

"Hi Luxy. How are you today?" Jimmy asks very happily

"Fine, normal as usual."

"What about you guys?" Jimmy asks everybody else

"We're good." Luxy spots two jocks were coming down the hallway as Luxy and Stella gaze over on. Dorion; an over muscled but a good friend and yet a shy Machamp and Luke; the good looking and the douche human quarter back. They were the best football players in Lumiose High. Stella sees Dorion approaches as she shapes up.

"H-hi." Said Stella while blushing

"Hello."

She gazes into his eyes and his much buffed muscled arms as she firmly rubs his gun show arm. Dorion wanted to ask Stella something.

"Hey, Stella?"

"Y-Yes, Dorion?"

"I was thinking that maybe… oh, I don't know. Maybe go out with me sometime."

"Uh… sure. I like that."

They both blushed at each other as they find it awkward

"So… uh… how about at eight?" Dorion asks

"Yeah but maybe when the bad weather dies down a bit."

"Yeah, so I'll see you then."

"Okay then."

Luke approaches Luxy combing his hair as if he was the bad boy as Jimmy was very pissed and wonders

"I don't get it. What does Johnson have that I don't?"

"Great hair." Zeya answers

"Good looking." Cookie answers

(Both) "And he's a football star."

"Okay, not helping."

As the Jocks left Luxy and Stella jumped up in the air happily as they went back to the rest.

"I see you guys took that very well."

"You know it."

Cookie notices Berga at the corner of the hallway being bullied by Frita, Nina and Rita buzzing all over her. Berga gives her money snatched it from Berga and they all walked away. Berga sits in the corner sad and crying Cookie could've done something but was too scared to get involved.

(School Bell rings)

The second bell rings as everyone goes to their second class.

* * *

Health class…

Their Garchomp teacher Ms. Raizel. Today's subject was on drug abuse. Ms. Raizel was showing the class an article on drugs that people use on their daily basis. She then shows a documentary on people who were cured from addiction and want to help others as the students started writing down notes.

* * *

English class…

Everybody was reading along a chapter with their Audino teacher Ms. Betsy. Zeya was sitting in the front while Frita was right behind her using poison point and keeps stinging Zeya on the back of her neck annoying her. Zeya can't help it so she uses her tongue and slapped her repeatedly until she fell on the floor as Zeya laughed.

* * *

Art class...

Stella was painting while her date was sketching as Dorion winked at her and she giggled a little bit. While on the other side of the art room Luxy was sitting on Luke's lap while Jimmy was getting angrier and broke his paintbrush as his art teacher Mr. Kahn looked angry at him.

* * *

History class…

Their Umbreon History teacher Mrs. Lightington makes her announcement

"Okay everybody, you already know that your exam was today but most of you didn't because half of you… FELL ASLEEP!" Said Mrs. Lightington startling Cookie

The class chuckles at Cookie even Jimmy. Feeling very embarrassed as the teacher continues to pass out the exam.

"Now use all of your class time. Alright everybody. You may begin… now."

Everybody begun their test as Cookie and Jimmy was storming through the test until someone decides to look over on Cookie's paper. Nina was looking over as Cookie was getting very annoyed as she keeps hiding her paper away from Nina.

Few minutes later…

Everybody finishes their tests and brought them over to their teacher's desk as the school bell rings. Before Cookie left Nina approached her.

"Next time reveal a little more."

"Then next time study more."

"People like me don't have time to do this… study."

"Pfft. Whatever."

They both walked away from each other as Jimmy approached her and asked

"Hey are you okay, Cookie?" Jimmy asked curiously

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Thanks for asking."

"Just want to be sure that's all."

* * *

Gym class…

Pool…

The girls come out in their swim suits except Cookie because she felt ashamed of looking like this.

"Come on, Cookie. Come out already." Said Stella encouraging

"But… I look stupid in this."

"No, you don't. Come on already." Said Luxy also encouraging

"Alright. I'm coming out."

Cookie comes out shy and feeling ashamed.

"See I told you. You look fine and there's nothing to be ashamed of." Said Zeya comforting Cookie

"The only thing that is shameful is that color you picked for your suit. Ha."

"Stella!" Said Luxy in shock

"I'm just kidding."

"Come on. Class is starting."

Class starts as Ms. Gazella; the Lapras swimming teacher and her Milotic assistant; Ms. Fluorite make their announcement. Ms. Gazella approaches first to the class.

"Listen up ladies. As you know the swimming fitness exam is coming in on March. So we want everybody pass on this. So I'll let Ms. Fluorite guide you and I'll keep track but first we need to set up. So you'll do at least five to ten laps until the timer stops at zero and the buzzer goes off. This will be just a warm up. Alright everybody at their starting points."

Everybody stretched out, went to their diving boards and prepared in their start up positions.

"Ready… set… Go!" (Loud Buzz!)

Everybody jumped into the pool and swam as fast they could as the teachers went to go get their equipment. But they plan to do something while getting the equipment as they shut the door behind them.

Five laps later…

Cookie was getting tired as she pulls herself out of the pool. Zeya follows along to check on her.

"Hey Cookie. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired from swimming five laps."

"I'm tired too."

They both sat together as they watched others swam. Zeya spots the two teachers came out of the closet shaping themselves up as they carry the equipment out.

"What do you think they were doing in there?" Cookie asks Zeya curiously

"Probably they were getting each other off."

Stella comes out of the pool joining in the conversation. "I heard those two were getting together but kept it a secret."

(Loud Buzz!) "Alright everybody. It's time for practice. Each one of you will go in alphabetic order. Now line up."

All of the students lined up in order as the first went off.

After practice…

"Alright good practice. Someday maybe you'll all be swimming athletics in no time. Dismissed."

Everybody walked back into the locker room and took their shower. Everybody left and Cookie was the last until she saw Frita and Nina hovering over on Berga in the shower. She goes checks it out and listens.

"I'll ask you again. Are you claimed yet?" Frita asking while holding her face

"Claimed me?" Berga asks and wonders

"You know, being owned by somebody." Nina joining

"N-n-no." Said Berga frightened

"Well you're mine now."

(Whimpers) Frita and Nina started licking her face slowly into her mouth as Berga cries a bit and they grew lumps in their swimsuits until Cookie went to stop them before they went any further.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" They turned around and see it was Cookie standing up for Berga.

"So the little puss decides to stand up for somebody they don't even know."

"So fuck off you little shit." Nina joins

"How about we trade? You leave Berga alone and I'll take her place. How's that?"

"Hm, what do you think?" Frita asks Nina

"Yeah, I mean look at her. Innocent, small and tight."

"Yes, I see what you mean. Alright then." They throw Berga to the floor hard aside of them as they went for Cookie and picked her up by her tail upside down.

"Just so you know. We won't hold back."

"Fine then. If it means to keep Berga safe."

"Okay then."

Frita and Nina pull off their suits as she and Berga was shocked when it revealed to her. Two, long and hard clutches right in front of her face.

"Come on now. Get started."

Cookie grabbed both of their large clutches as she very frightened and started stroking them both at the same time. As she continues stroking they started moaning until they pulled her head close into her tiny mouth.

"Yeah, that's right. Right down on it."

They both thrust into her mouth as Cookie licks them while sucking them off at the same time as she gags over begging for air until Frita climaxed into her mouth and Nina climaxed all over her face.

"Swallow it. I said Swallow it!" Said Frita forcing Cookie

(Gulps) Cookie shows nothing left her mouth but big breaths of air as they look down at her.

"Now for the fun part."

Frita picks her up by her legs and spread them as she started licking her off as Cookie was blushing while Nina was wanking herself. After a few licks she lifts her up and lowers into her and slips her large clutch into her glory hole and started thrusting into her. Frita then puts Cookie on her stomach and continued thrusting into her. Then Nina joined in went behind Frita and thrust into her as they thrust at the same time and climaxed together.

"Yeah, doesn't that feel good?" Frita asking Cookie

"No. No, it doesn't."

"To me it does."

Cookie gets sandwich as Frita goes on top and Nina goes on the bottom. They continue to penetrate into her harder and faster as Berga was shocked and scared seeing Cookie like this. They continued thrusting deeper as they went until they finally climaxed into her at the same time in her anal and glory hole. They pulled it out of her and dropped Cookie on the floor leaking out cream out of both of her holes.

"Well that was fun."

Until a big shadow in the back shows up and knocks Frita and Nina out. It was Stella. Zeya and Luxy came along as well to check if they were okay.

"Oh my Arceus! Are you okay, Cookie?" Zeya asks anxiety and worried

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Berga approaches Cookie

"Cookie… I… I want to thank you for standing up for me. Nobody ever done for me before."

"Hey, you know I will never let anyone hurt my friends."

"You consider me as a friend? Even after what I did this morning?" Berga asks curiously

"Sure. What else is there to call you?"

"But anyway thanks."

"No problem."

"What should we do about them?" Luxy asks

"Leave them. Come on."

They leave the shower room leaving Frita and Nina on the floor

* * *

Lunch…

Zeya and her friends were all of sitting together eating lunch as Cookie was still a little terrified. Zeya was still worried about Cookie after the incident.

"Cookie, are you sure you're okay?" Zeya asked curiously and worried

"I'm fine really."

Berga comes by and wanted to ask Cookie something

"Is it okay if can sit here with you?" Berga asked

"Yeah sure."

"So what happen to those two?" Stella asks curiously

"I handled it."

"You? How?" Luxy asks Berga

"I did what anyone would do. I got them suspended… for a month."

(Everybody) "You did?"

"Yep. Cookie, you stood up for me against them so I wanted to return the favor."

"Thanks Berga."

"No problem. I just hope we can be friends someday."

Berga walks away but Cookie stops her

"But… we are friends."

"Really? We are?" Berga asks

"Of course."

"What about the others?" Berga asks curiously

Luxy approaches Berga to comfort her.

"Hey anyone friends of Cookie's is a friend of mine, right?"

They all agreed as they sat back down and continued their lunch and they all became good friends. The School day ended as Glukhov was waiting outside for her in his lifted Hummer. She waves good bye to her friends along with new friend Berga as she leaves with Glukhov.

Glukhov looks at Zeya and sees her sad and tries to cheer her up

"Are you okay?" Glukhov asks curiously

"I'm fine it's just that…"

"What?"

"It's just that... my friend got raped."

"What?! That's horrible."

"I know but don't tell my parents."

"Why?" Glukhov asks wondering

"I don't want to start any commotion in the School and create more problems."

"Very well then. You have my word."

"Thanks Uncle."

"Hey if it makes you feel better. How about we get a hot coco at the Coffee shop?"

"With Marshmallow's on it?" Zeya asks wondering

"With Marshmallow's on it."

Glukhov drove down the road and found the nearest Coffee shop. As they went in they both ordered hot chocolates with whip cream and marshmallows in it.

"Hey Uncle Glukhov I'm going to call mom and dad. I'll be right back."

"Alright then."

Zeya takes out her phone and calls the house phone. Phoenix picks up.

(Over the phone) "Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Hello honey. Where… (Slurps) are you?" Phoenix asks

"Were at a Coffee shop. Getting a hot coco."

(Over phone) "That's… (Slurping) great."

"What's going on over there, Mom? Zeya asks curiously

(Over Phone) "Oh nothing for you to worry about. (Gasps) Shawn, you got it in my eye!"

"Okay mom. I'll see you when I get back, okay?"

"Okay honey see you at home." (Hangs up)

"So how are your parents at home?" Glukhov asks

"They're doing okay."

"Look at the time. It's time to get you home."

"Alright then."

Glukhov and Zeya returned to the Hummer and drove off back to the house. They finally returned back to the house as she approaches the door she hears rumbling and sees lots of movement inside. She finally unlocks the door, went inside and see Shawn and Phoenix sitting together on the couch and was confused.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Zeya. So how was School?" Phoenix asks Zeya

"It was fine you know. Same old for me."

"That's great honey."

"Okay then. I'll be in my room then."

"Okay."

Zeya walks upstairs confused

**("And so here we end our adventure with Zeya and her friends as she makes a new one along the way. Her friend's maybe hurt but Zeya and her friends always finds ways to them safe. What next adventure lies ahead for Zeya? Stay tuned as the journey continues.")**


	8. Valentine's Day

**(A/N: This chapter will contain very hardcore "M" rated content it will get very graphic and dirty which is why I am warning you now and will contain clichés. Read at your risk. Rated "M" for a reason!")**

* * *

**("It is Valentine's Day in Lumiose City as love was in the air and was Phoenix's favorite day as well. We find ourselves with Glukhov without a valentine and Shawn promised to help him as everybody else celebrates. How will Glukhov find love? Let's find out…")**

Shawn and Glukhov were walking down the street as they see lots of Valentine's advertisement on every store window even in sky writing. Glukhov searches the girl he wants to go out with. Phoenix calls Shawn.

(Picks up) "Hello. Hey Phoenix."

(Over phone) "Shawn, have you found a date for him yet?" Phoenix asks

"No, Phoenix I haven't yet and don't worry I have reservations. Trust me."

"Okay, I'll set up for the big surprise after our dinner. Love you."

"Love you too." (Hangs up)

"So Shawn how did get Phoenix to be with you?" Shawn asks

"Well short story. I saved her from a certain death, took her to the Pokémon center and bonded from there ever since. Alright Glukhov, what type are you looking for?" Shawn asks

"Well what I'm looking for is the kind of girl that is a year younger than me, innocent and easily embarrassed. Plus while a little busty like Phoenix and has to have purple. I don't know why I like purple but it gets me going."

"Hm." As Shawn thinks of an idea of Glukhov's description and thought of an idea. He drags Glukhov into the truck and drove off to the Café on Southern Boulevard and points at the Pokémon Liepard inside.

"Is that what you're talking about?" Shawn asking

"Yes, that's her."

"What's her name?" Shawn asked

"Her name is Clara Kohl. She works here."

"Okay. Have you talked to her yet?"

"We've talked. Sometimes when she's on break."

"That's good. Now go ask her." As Shawn pushes him into the café and approached to her at the counter as Shawn sits in the back.

(Whispering to Shawn) "But I don't… I don't know if I can do this."

"Hey, you don't know unless you try. Now go."

Glukhov approaches to Clara at the counter.

"Hello sir, how can I… Oh hi, Glukhov."

"Hello Clara, So how's your day so far?" Glukhov asks

"It's good. It's slow today not much customers today."

"Oh yeah. You know since its Valentine's day I thought maybe…"

"Go out with you? Sure, I love too."

"So I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Yeah."

Glukhov and Clara blushed at each other as she writes down something on the napkin and gives it to him as Shawn watches over. He returns to Shawn smiling.

"I know that smile, Glukhov. So when is it going to be?" Shawn asks

"At eight she said."

"Alright then. Now, what we must do is get you ready. Come on."

"But what do I do on our date?" Glukhov asks

"Just bring her to a good bar, drink a bit but not too much and bring her somewhere she would like to go but that's your choice to make. Come on."

Shawn and Glukhov leaves the café.

* * *

Afternoon passes…

Meanwhile with Nero and his family…

Nero and Tera were in their bedroom while Hyro was sleeping. Tera was in the bathroom getting ready with the door closed as Nero was also getting ready for each other's surprise.

"Tera, you almost ready?" Nero asks

"Almost ready."

Tera comes out of the bathroom and Nero was surprised by her looks in Officer Jenny costume.

"Well what do you think, Nero?"

"Yeah, wait till you see mine."

Nero reveals himself in a Nurse Joy costume as Tera was shocked and confused about his outfit.

"Why in a Nurse Joy costume?" Tera asks curiously

"Well I thought maybe it's a nice change of pace and spice things up a bit. Also we don't tell Hyro about this."

"I agree but this is very kinky. I like it and I didn't know you had such nice legs."

Nero poses for her as she pulls up her skirt and reveals large double end dildo as Nero was surprised and makes a grin on his face.

"This should be fun."

Nero pulls down his pantie as it shows his hard clutch sticking out and she lowers herself to his clutch. She begins with a few licks around the tip as she strokes it and Nero holds her head down and began sucking him off.

(Grunts) "It's time for your medicine."

He moans as she wraps her tongue going down into her throat and climaxed into her.

(Groans) "Yeah that's nice."

Tera pulls herself out and swallowed with one big gulp and raises herself.

"Now, it's my turn."

She grabs Nero's head with force like a cop and forced it down into his throat as he starts to suck her off. She thrusts faster into his throat while he chokes a bit and stops for a moment for him to breathe and picks him up.

"Now for the fun part."

She picks him up bent him over on the dresser and handcuffed him with arms behind his back. She then picks up a bottle of lube, rubbed on her dildo and into his hole as she fists him. He groans as his anus starts to widen and became more slippery. She shoves it into him roughly and thrust into him faster than ever as Nero starts to get hard on and jerks it and blew his chunks on the floor.

(Chuckles) "Now… it's my turn."

Tera takes the cuffs off of him and changed positions as she is on her stomach. Nero lifts her tail and pulls it as he starts to into her glory hole along with the dildo at the same time. They both thrust at the same time harder and faster as she starts to moan hard until one final thrust that ended with one big gush inside of her. He pulls his worn out clutch leaking and she pulls out the dildo wet as she and Nero licks it at the same time.

"We should do this more often." Said Nero with a grin

"Yes, we should."

They both continue to lick the dildo the night away.

* * *

Meanwhile with Rex…

Rex was out for a bit while Pepper stayed at home taking a quick nap until she wakes up and finds a card on the table with a heart and roses on it and it says **"For Pepper"**. She opens it and reads off what it says…

"**Good morning babe! Congrats on getting your first clue. To find you're second clue, you won't have to go far. Think back a few months ago, when we watched out first movie together, in this spot. It's at a new location now, but still all the same. Just trust me and do this, it's like a new game! Now, don't waste time, you've got places to go, and people to see."**

Pepper grows a thought of where Rex was talking about and had an idea. She goes downstairs and searched for the second clue then she spots another clue sticking out of the couch and takes it out and says…

"**Ah, I see you found your second clue. Let me ask you this, do you remember where we first met about maybe like two years ago. I was in bed, wired up for my life in a place where you kept me alive until I got out. Now, find your next clue and soon you will have your prize to keep."**

Pepper runs outside to find her next clue as Rex sneaked in through the window with a bunch of stuff in his bag as he sets up for her return. Meanwhile with Pepper she looks around the town as looks at the note again to be sure.

"**A place where it keeps me alive until I get out…"** Pepper gained another thought (Gasps) "He must mean the Pokémon center where met."

Pepper rushes to the Pokémon center she works at. She arrives to the Pokémon center and rushes to the front counter as Nurse Joy was curious of why she was here.

"Hello Pepper, why are you here? You don't come in today." Nurse Joy asks curiously

"I'm here because my boyfriend Rex gave me a scavenger hunt and I'm going to find him."

"Oh, well then here. I found this on my desk and it said **"Give to Pepper."**

Nurse Joy hands the Pepper the next clue and it says…

"**I see that Nurse Joy gave you the next clue. I gave to her to give to you because you've given me so much life to live and now I want return that favor. You know that "first love at sight" quote. It's where I first lay my eyes on you."**

Pepper goes one of the rooms where she first met him and yet found another card on the bed and says…

"**Wow, you actually remembered where we met! I've seen enough you've shown me that our love can live on and not just as a memory. Come on home, soldier. You've earned it."**

Pepper was shocked in happiness and rushed home as quickly as she could and arrived back to their apartment. She goes into the elevator she thinks about the things in the notes as she cries in tears in joy because she has never seen Rex this romantic before. She reaches to the 5th floor, went to their room and finds flower pedals on the floor leading to the bedroom. She hears soft romantic music from the bedroom, walks to it and finds Rex in the bed with him half covered under the sheets as they gaze at each other and Pepper asks.

"What was the scavenger hunt for?" Pepper asks

"To show how much you really like me and not just another random boyfriend."

"I don't like you. I love you like a life partner."

Rex smiles, pulls out a box of chocolates, opens it and asks Pepper. "Care for some chocolate?" Rex asks

She smiles and blushes at him and had a better idea.

"How about I give you some of my coco and you mix it with some milk." Said Pepper while stripping down to nothing

Rex smiles as Pepper approaches to him seductively and went under the sheets with him and had their fun time for the night.

* * *

Elsewhere with Shawn and Phoenix…

Meanwhile in the nightlife part of Lumiose City at a restaurant called The Queens Rooftop where Phoenix was waiting at their reserved table in her red long sleeve sequin gown with stockings. Outside Shawn arrives on time in his Aston Martin Vanquish Black and walks inside to the front to find his table. He approaches to Phoenix with a box of chocolates, flowers and a present.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to help Glukhov and his date."

"To be honest, you're on time."

"Really?" Shawn asks curiously

"Yeah."

(Gasps) "Are they for me?" Phoenix asks

"Of course and I got something for you."

Shawn hands Phoenix the small present and wonders what it is. She opens it and was shocked of what was in it. It was red flame jewel earrings as she was happy and hugs him. Phoenix also had a present under the table and hands him the present. Shawn was surprised of what it was and he knew but not Phoenix.

"Phoenix, do you what stone this is?" Shawn asks curiously

"No."

"This is a Blazikenite stone. Your mega evolve stone."

"It is?" Phoenix wonders

"Yes, it is. Where did you find this?" Shawn asks very curiously

"When I was finding a valentine's present for you a person on Route 114 in Hoenn was selling stones. It was expensive but I do anything for you. I wanted to show you how much you would risk to save me from situations or to satisfy me and like I said when we fell in love I wanted to repay you."

"You went that far to find a present for me?" Shawn asks

"Yes and I would do it again... just for you."

"Thank you honey. Now let our valentines begin."

They pick up their menus and order their meals as they wait and as they have a nice decent conversation.

"So Shawn, what made you choose this place?" Phoenix asks

"Well it's nice plus I know how much you like to dance."

"You can read me like a book." (Giggles)

"You know me." (Chuckles)

(Both laughing) Their food arrives and have their nice and fine dinner. Shawn overlooks the dance floor and grows an idea and they smile at each other as Phoenix had the same idea.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Shawn asks

"Yes. Let's go."

As they walk over to the dance floor Phoenix asks Shawn something

"Shawn, can we try the stone?" Phoenix asks

"Hm, okay. Let's try it."

Shawn activates his Blazikenite stone as a huge orb of energy forms around her as she transforms from her original form. Shawn and everybody around him was shocked at Phoenix's stunning, drop jawed body in her dress.

"You look amazing, Phoenix."

"Yes, now lets dance." As Phoenix drags Shawn to the dance floor

Shawn and Phoenix walk over to the dance floor as electro-swing begins to play the song **Caravan Palace – "Brotherswing"** their favorite song to dance to. They begin dancing with a few twirls and swings slowly as they pick up the pace faster twirls and swings as if it was they were on dancing professional show as everyone was impressed. One final twirl away and back with a final bow as Shawn holds Phoenix gazing into each other's eyes as everybody around them watch and applauded.

"Let's get out of here, shall we?"

"Let's."

They both leave the place as Phoenix sees another car she didn't know about.

"Really, Shawn? Why didn't you tell me about this either?" Phoenix asks

"Let's not spoil the moment."

She giggles as they both run to the car and drove off as the waiter was very angry because Shawn didn't pay. After they arrived back home they both sneaked into the house quietly without waking up the kids and snuck back to their room. As they reached back to their room they lock lips making out roughly against the wall with her one leg crossing on Shawn as they fallen to bed and continued as they tear each other's clothes off.

She firmly rubs his lips with a seductive smile on her face as she licks her lips slowly and whispers to him

(Whispers to him) "I'll be right back." She licks him on the cheek and leaves him on the bed walks away to the bathroom preparing herself for Shawn. Phoenix comes back out in a red and black corset with a nine rope whip in her hand.

"You planned this out didn't you?" Shawn asks curiously

"Yep and I hope you don't mind if I brought somebody with me to join the fun."

"I like to know this **_somebody_**."

"That somebody is her." A mysterious Pokémon comes out of the closet and it was a Servine with her vine whips as Shawn was smiling.

"Phoenix, you never told me your husband was such a looker."

"I know."

"As long as nothing goes in my ass."

"I'm not so sure about that. Now get on your knees and mega evolve me."

**(WHIP!) (SMACK!) (CRACK!)**

Shawn activates his stone turning her into a mega evolve Blaziken. The Servine uses her vines and ripped Shawn's clothes off with nothing but his exposed clutch. Phoenix gets a red ball gag and wrapped it on his mouth and pushed his head on the floor then the Servine ties him by the hands behind his back and Phoenix and the Servine whipped his butt until it turns red as Shawn grows a hard on.

(Muffle grunting) Shawn is enjoying the pain that their giving him as they both whip harder.

"That's right baby. Scream… scream like a bitch. Say you love it."

(Muffled) "I love it."

After a few whips they push him on his back and she pulls the ball out of his mouth as She takes a big breathe. She sits on his face with her hole in Shawn's mouth while the Servine began jerking and sucking him off.

(Grunting) (Panting) After a few jerks Shawn was ready to release but Phoenix pulls out her zapper forcing him not to release.

"Un-un, you can't let it go until you make me cum."

**(ZAP!) (ZAP!)**

Shawn began licking her glory hole as the Servine continued jerking him. She moans louder as Shawn goes deeper into her and the Servine inserted herself with Shawn's hard clutch. As Shawn goes deeper and hit her home making her squirt in his face and Shawn climaxed into the Servine having her orgasm also.

(Giggles) "You really know how to pleasure me."

Shawn grows an idea as the Servine gets the same idea as they both nodded at each other and Phoenix was confused a bit.

"What? What are you two planning?" Phoenix asked curiously

Without knowing the Servine unties Shawn and grabs Phoenix by her arms and legs separately stretching her out in a star. Shawn approaches her with the nine rope whip.

"You've had your fun. Now it's my turn. Care to join?" Shawn asks the Servine

(Seductively) "It will be your pleasure."

Shawn begins whipping Phoenix until she gets a rash while the Servine penetrates through her anal as she screams to the top of her lungs. Shawn pulls out a champagne bottle as Phoenix was confused.

"What's that for?" Phoenix asks Shawn curiously

"Oh don't worry about that." Said Shawn with an evil grin on his face

The Servine throws Phoenix onto bed as they climbed into bed with her. Shawn was on top with bottle and the Servine was in the middle with her vines ready. The Servine pushes her legs back upwards exposing her glory hole as Shawn shakes the champagne bottle, pops it and shoves into her roughly squirting out of her as the Servine inserts her one vine into herself and Phoenix's anal. Shawn inserted his hard clutch into Phoenix's filled champagne glory hole while putting pinchers on her hard nipples as they both thrust into Phoenix at the same time.

"Oh! Oh! Yes, fuck me harder! Both of you!"

After a couple of thrusts Shawn, Phoenix and the Servine were all ready to climax as they moan and groan together and as they thrust faster until Phoenix and the Servine climaxed first squirt all over and Shawn finally climaxed into her but then at the last second Shawn pulls out and spread it on both of their faces with their tongues sticking out. Their faces blush from their excitement and relaxed the night away as they fall asleep and cuddled with him as Phoenix reverts back to original form.

* * *

Meanwhile with Glukhov…

Saloon Bar…

Glukhov sits in the bar waiting for her but she never showed up as he looked down in his drink until a mysterious Liepard shows without him noticing him.

"Is this seat taken?" The Liepard asks

"No, it's…" (Gasps) Glukhov sees its Clara under the big hat. She sits down with him and orders another drink. After a couple of drinks Glukhov had an idea.

"Hey, I know great place that you'll love."

"But where is the question."

"Come on I'll show you."

Glukhov and Clara walked back to his Hummer and drove off into the trail onto the tip of the hill as they parked. They got out and sat on the hood as they look the stars and the bright moon in the sky as they look the city lights but Clara wonders.

"Why are we here?" Clara asks

"I wanted to show you this. How beautiful this city looks under the full bright moon and how it reminds me of how beautiful you are."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Clara asks curiously

"Yes, ever since I've lay my eyes on you. I've been having butterflies in my stomach and I couldn't tell how I felt about you till now."

Clara starts to blush uncontrollably as they brought each other closer and Clara wanted to confess too.

"I've been… having the same thing about you. I wanted to know you better and no one ever talked to me at work. I'm always a klutz, I mess up, I…"

Clara starts to tear up as Glukhov stops that as she lays her head on his shoulder and tries to comfort her the best way he can.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just that no one ever liked me. Think of me as some kind of joke. Thank you."

Glukhov and Clara got back into the Hummer and drove off to Clara's home. They arrive to her house and walked to the door together.

"Thanks for the night, Glukhov. I look forward to it again."

"Yes. I love to see you again."

Clara kisses him on the cheek and Glukhov was shocked as an arrow pierced into his heart.

"You're so sweet, Glukhov."

"But you're sweeter... like cherry candy."

Clara walks into house as Glukhov walks back to his Hummer as they waved each other good bye as they finished the night together.

* * *

The next morning rise…

Aftermath of Valentine's Day…

Shawn was sleeping in bed with Phoenix and the Servine cuddled up together until Shawn's phone rang which woke him from his sleep, puts on his pants and answers his phone.

(Answer's) "Hello? Hey, Glukhov."

Shawn leaves the bedroom leaving them to sleep as he talks in the living room and Shawn asks.

"So, how was your date?" Shawn asks

"It was pretty good. Better than I thought."

"Mine went great. It was pretty crazy last night but amazing."

"That's good to know."

**(And so here we end another great adventure for Shawn and his friends. Glukhov finally finds the girl that he dreamt for and everybody enjoyed their own Valentine's in their own special way. What lies on their next adventure as the journey continues.")**

* * *

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed my Valentine's chapter because I personally enjoyed making this chapter and I'm sure you did too along with your Valentine's. Much love from me to you all readers and stay tuned for more…)**


	9. Author's Note (Update)

_**"Hello readers of Flames of Heart II, Of course you've noticed I haven't made another chapter since the Valentine's day chapter and here's my excuse of why. It's because I've been lacking ideas lately and a bit of a writer's block. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and the lacking chapters but unless if you want you can PM or review me your ideas of plots or maybe skits for another chapter and don't worry you will get credit for it. So for now there are no upcoming chapters at least until I think of one. So until then, stay gold."**_

_**-Master DA- **_

_**(3/15/2015)**_


	10. Family Quality Time (Spring Time)

_**(A/N: As I said before I am lacking on ideas lately so don't expect too much from me. This is one of those season chapters if you see a bit of mistakes or lacking. That's me having a writer's block. Either way I hope you enjoy this chapter.)**_

_**Assisted by Solid G3 Legend**_

* * *

**("It is spring time in Lumiose City. The harsh cold winter has finally come to an end as the trees, flowers and fields start to bloom and the harsh colds became warm and sometimes windy air. And a time for spring cleaning as well. We find ourselves with Shawn and his family going on with their daily life basis.")**

Shawn is sitting on the couch with Abby feeding her baby food while Phoenix does her spring cleaning in her maid costume as Shawn was confused about it.

"Do you really have to wear the maid costume?" Shawn asking curiously

"Yes, Shawn because I want to."

Phoenix was dusting the furniture as Shawn couldn't resist up skirting her as she bends over to reach over on the table. Shawn begins to have a thought as he carries Abby to her room for her nap and takes a long deep thought. Meanwhile in Zeya's room as she uses her pillow as begins to dry hump it and its reminding her of a certain somebody until Shawn knocks on her door twice and stops suddenly before he came in.

(Knocking twice) "You can come in now."

Shawn enters the room "Hey, Zeya."

"Hi dad."

"Just thought that I check on my daughter. You know since we don't connect too much."

"Oh, well I'm okay daddy."

"Okay, well then nice talking to you again."

"You too, dad."

As Shawn closes the door slowly as he walks away feeling more awkward than it already is and back to the couch with Phoenix looking sad and asks Phoenix.

"Phoenix?"

"Yes, Shawn?"

"Do you think this family is… losing its connections?"

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asks as she tries to understand him

"I'm saying is that I think our family is just not connecting enough. We don't spend time like we use to after everything we've been through."

"Oh, I see what you mean. Maybe we can try something to bring the family together and bring back the charm we had before."

"You're right but what?" Shawn asks

Shawn looks down in disappointment but she comes to him and lifted his chin to cheer him up.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll think of something. I know you will like you always do."

They kissed on their agreement as Shawn looks at her busty body in the maid costume as they have the same thought.

"You know Phoenix, I remember that costume when we first started dating and you made it my surprise. Do you remember that?" Shawn asks

(Giggles) "Yes, I remember that."

Phoenix begins to firmly rub his chest with her feather duster and walks back seductively to the table she was dusting. She bends over revealing her large butt with her panties tighten as she looks back at him. Shawn was getting a hard on as he grows closer to her laying on top of her back breathing down on her neck.

Shawn begins to wraps his hands around her breasts as he starts to twist them around. She moans softly as she starts to pull off her straps revealing her breasts in a bra. Shawn lowers himself to her glory hole, pulls up her pantie tightening her and starts licking her into her as she shrieks a bit. Phoenix unbuttons her bra as Shawn finishes licking he rises and unzips his fly and pulls out his hard clutch. Shawn pulls down her panties and inserted into her as Phoenix grips the table hard and Shawn begins to thrust into her.

(Moans) "Ooo... oh... OHH OHH oooH OHHHH YEAH! Yes, Shawn!"

(Grunting) "Mm, I love it when you scream out my name like that."

"Oh, you like that don't you. Here's something for you."

Phoenix turns around and pushes him back to the couch as she pulls his pants down and sits in a lap dance position then inserted herself again and hops up and down. Shawn holds her down as he thrusts hard upwards into her as her face blushes and pushes back a bit, squatted and continued thrusting into him. Shawn just sits there as he lets her do all the work and Shawn notices that Phoenix was squirting at each thrust as his legs were getting wet and Shawn was finally about to climax.

(Grunting) "Yes, Phoenix. Just a little more! It's coming up!"

"Yes, Shawn! Do it!" (Gasps harshly)

Shawn thrusts faster into her as they both were ready to climax. Until that one final thrust he releases his large thick cream into her as she takes a big squirt at the same time as she gasps hard and takes one long relieved moan as she pulls his wet covered member out of her. They both calm down from their excitement as Shawn grabs a tissue to wipe the juice of his lap but she stopped him and looked at him with naughty smirk on her face.

"Let me clean that for you."

Phoenix begins licking Shawn's wet legs cleaning up the mess she made. She licks around his soggy clutch covered in her juices as she goes closer to his clutch and started licking his clutch. As she licks off the covered juice his clutch began twitching because of how soothing it is. Shawn groans as it gets tingly for him and starts to suck him off. After a few minutes of sucking again he was ready climax and finally blew whatever he had left in him some in her beak and some on her as she has that naughty smile.

(Giggles) "Looks like I cleaned you out good." Said Phoenix licking her lips seductively

(Panting) "To be honest. I didn't know if I had any left in me."

Shawn thinks again about what to do about his families lost connection and decides to go out hopefully making his thoughts clearer.

"Phoenix, I'm going out for a bit."

"Why?" Phoenix asks curiously

"I'm going to see if I can find a way to bring that charm back to the family."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Phoenix asks

"Well, do you have any ideas?" Shawn asks back

"Not necessarily."

"Well either I'm going to go look in town. See if I can find something out there."

"I'll be here for you."

"You always have been."

Shawn pulls on his pants back up, put on his jacket and his hat and walks out the door.

"Whenever you need me."

* * *

Lumiose City…

Downtown…

Shawn was walking down near the market area as he looks at all sorts of advertisements around him about traveling and all sorts. Until he stumbles upon a brochure pamphlet saying **"Visit Littleroot Town"** and at that moment Shawn had a great idea and enters in into the travel agency. After a few minutes inside he comes back out happy as he runs back to his truck and drives back home and thinks to himself.

(Shawns thought) "This might solve our family's problem. I just know it."

Back at home with Phoenix…

As Phoenix continues her spring cleaning and Zeya was playing with Abby Shawn busts through the door in excitement as it startled Phoenix and was curious about his excitement.

"Phoenix! I've found something that might solve our family problems."

"Oh, and what that would be?" Phoenix asks curiously but sarcastically

"This." Shawn shows Phoenix the brochure pamphlet and wonders what it is.

"What is this?" Phoenix asks curiously

"It's a brochure. Go ahead read it."

As Phoenix reads off the brochure she begins to grow a smile as she seems happy and became excited.

"Are we seriously going here? I've heard about this town. I've always wanted to go there." Said Phoenix excitedly

"Really? I knew you would like this because I've rented us a cabin there."

Phoenix was overwhelmed with excitement and gave him a huge hug and Zeya wanted to know what was happening.

"Hey, what's going on?" Zeya asks curiously

"Your mother and I have booked a spring vacation."

"To where?"

"To Littleroot Town."

"Wait, it's in the Hoenn Region. How do we get there?" Zeya curiously asks

"We'll take a boat ride there. Simple as that."

"When do we leave?" Zeya asks

"In a week. We're going to leave during your spring break."

"Wait, Shawn. What about work?"

"Don't worry, high paying customers usually call until I make my offers. So I'm free as always."

"Then it's settled. We are going to Littleroot Town. I'll get my things ready."

Phoenix hugs Shawn and runs upstairs to pack while Zeya is still puzzled about this and asks her dad.

"Hey, Dad what's this really about?"

(Sigh) "Look, I made this for all of us because we haven't bonded in a while since the beginning. I wanted to bring back the times we had together like when we had movie nights together like we use to. I want us to have fun like we used to, don't you want to bond with your baby sister?" Shawn asks

"Yes, I've always wanted us as a family to spend more time together and that hasn't been happening a lot. Okay, I'm in."

"Don't think of this as a vacation. Think of it as a retreat for all of us. Now, go pack and I'll call your uncle to watch the house."

Zeya walks up stairs to go pack and takes Abby along with her while Shawn went to go call Glukhov.

A week later…

Shawn and his family were getting ready to leave for their retreat as Glukhov was helping putting their luggage in the back and covered it.

"Well that's everything. Now here's our numbers if you need anything."

"Don't worry Shawn. Everything will be fine and I hope you don't mind if I invite my girlfriend over?"

"I'm okay with that."

(Yelling to Shawn) "Shawn, come on or were going to miss the boat!"

"Well, gotta go. See you guys in a week."

Shawn runs back to his truck and drives off to the ferry dock as everyone was excited to go their vacation as they finally arrived to the docks. As the gate opens and drive in to park inside as the boat left of shore. Shawn and his family walk over to look into the sea as they see water Pokémon swimming by and waved at them as Shawn takes a long breath of air and Phoenix was feeling wind rushing through her red feathered hair.

(Inhales) (Exhales) "Ah, don't you just love that fresh spring air, Zeya?" Shawn asking Zeya

(Groans Sickly) "Yeah, dad. The air feels great." (Vomiting)

As Zeya continues to vomit Phoenix spots the island where Littleroot Town is as the family was excited about arriving to the Hoenn Region. As they hit shore and the captain makes his announcement.

(Announcer) "Welcome to the Hoenn Region. Today is March 2, 2015. The time now is 4:00 P.M. Temperature at 52.0 °Fahrenheit. Attention, please keep your hands and feet on the deck until we hit shore. Also keep your belongings with you or in your car as we are not responsible for lost or stolen items. We hope you enjoyed your ride on the Hoenn ferry and sail with us again soon."

Shawn and his family jump back into the truck and drove off the boat. As they drive down the road as they see the sign **"Welcome to Littleroot Town."** As they drive into town they wave at the people of the town as they arrive to their rented cabin and walked in their luggage as everybody excited.

"Well, here we are."

"A decent kitchen, a working bathroom and a spare bedroom."

"A spare bedroom?" Zeya asks curiously

"For you and Abby. Now go settle in."

As Zeya brings Abby into the bedroom Phoenix takes a tour in the bedroom and lays on the bed relaxing as Shawn follows in.

"You know Shawn. We should take a tour of the town and get the feeling of it." Said Phoenix hyper

"How about tomorrow? We just got here so tomorrow then?"

"Okay tomorrow then."

* * *

Night time falls…

As Night time finally came Shawn and Phoenix were getting ready for bed. Shawn was brushing his teeth and Phoenix was brushing her feathers in bed. Shawn comes to bed with Phoenix.

"Shawn, this is a great idea."

"Yeah, I knew you would like and tomorrow it'll be better."

"I'm sure it will. Good night, Shawn."

"Good night, Phoenix."

They kiss each other good night and fell asleep happily the night away.

* * *

The next day…

It was glorious sunny day at the beach in the Littleroot Town as the family arrive to beach. They walk onto the beach with their feet sinking into warm sand and went into the changing room. Phoenix changes into her busty bikini, Shawn just put on shorts, Zeya puts on a teen bikini and Abby has her cute bathing suit with a small sun hat. They find a spot to place their stuff. Zeya walks off with Abby.

"Dad, were gonna go play."

"Okay, we'll catch up just stay where we can see you."

"Okay."

As Zeya and Abby went to play in the sand Shawn and Phoenix were setting up the mat, the umbrella and their chairs.

"Shawn, this was really good idea. This is just what we all needed."

"Thanks. All we needed was just kids playing on the beach while we get to relax." (Sighs relief)

"You know what would be great?" Phoenix asks

"Yes?"

"Rubbing this lotion on my back."

"Don't mind if I do."

Phoenix hands Shawn the bottle as she lays on her stomach as Shawn looks at her slim fur back. Shawn puts a handful of lotion and started rubbing her back as she gasps because of how a little bit cold it is but she enjoys it. Shawn continues to rub her down on her back as her soft moans encourages him to keep rubbing.

"M-mm, that's nice Shawn."

Shawn continues but he firmly goes lower to her large butt as she begins to notice but she went along with it. As he goes lower he had a devilish idea going through his mind he pulls her bikini bottom giving her a wedgie.

(Gasps) (Playfully) "Shawn, you dog!" (Giggles)

Phoenix jumps up and walks over to Zeya to check on them and Shawn went to sleep with a sun hat over his head.

"I'm going to check on the kids, okay?"

Phoenix walks to the kids as Zeya was making a sand castle with Abby.

"Hey Zeya."

"Oh, hi mom."

"Are you girls having fun?" Phoenix asks

"Yes, mom were having fun. Mostly Abby."

"Well that's great. I need to get back to your father."

As they continued playing Phoenix returns to Shawn. Seeing him sleeping gave her an idea and payback for the wedgie. She sees an ice cold bottle water and a water gun, takes it, loads it and squirts it his chest as he jumps in the air in shock.

"Oh, Arceus! That's cold! You're gonna get it now."

"Catch me if you can, hot head."

As Phoenix makes a run for the water Shawn goes after her and they both jumped in. She first squirts at him as he splashes back and Zeya was watching over them playing in the water and Zeya went in to join and brought Abby along. After a few minutes of playing in the water they come out of the water and dry themselves off as they started to eat lunch. They finish their lunch as Phoenix gains an idea for more family fun.

"Hey, why don't we go to the street fair for more fun?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Then let's go."

The Sun sets as everybody packs up and carry over their stuff back to the truck and drove over to the street fair as night time approached. They arrived at the street fair as everything around them light up with lots of games, great snacks and fun rides. They enter the street fair as they hear a song playing **Neon Indian – "Change of Coast" **as everybody went to enjoy themselves. The first one they went to was a shooting gallery of shooting psyducks.

"Step right up! Step right up! Shoot down the psyducks and win a prize. Sir, how about you win a prize for the ladies. Get extra points and you get a free one."

"Sure, I'll play."

"$10.00 please."

"$10.00?!" Said Shawn in a surprise

"It's all for a good cause."

(Mumbling) "Cheap bastard."

Shawn pays $10.00 as he feels angry inside but continues to have fun. Shawn grabs the squirt gun as the psyducks came out with targets on them and Shawn began to shoot them down accurately at every shot as the owner was shocked and won.

"We have a winner!"

Phoenix chose a Charmander plush as she was very excited and jumps in the air when she got it and Zeya got a Piplup one and squeezes it very tightly as go on. Next game they approached was a "Test your strength" and Phoenix wanted to get him a prize this time.

"I want to get you a prize this time, baby."

She didn't use the hammer but instead she uses her own strength. She raises her fist as she charges and ground pounded as the metal brick goes fling as it hits the bell.

"We have a winner!"

Shawn picks a robot as his prize as he was very happy with the prize and now they wanted to get a prize for Abby. Zeya spots a plushy that Abby would love and it was Pikachu plush as Abby tries reaching for it as Shawn and Phoenix see that Abby wants it. They approached to a Skee ball game that had the toy. Phoenix hands Abby to Zeya as Shawn and Phoenix are about to get ready to play.

The Skee ball game starts up as Shawn scores his first 50 points but Phoenix scored 100 points on her first try. Shawn got a little more competitive as he scores 100 getting 150 points as Phoenix also was getting a bit competitive as they both rushed as the scores go up. Zeya looks over as she was little worried about their competition.

"Are they always this competitive?" The host asks curiously

"Yes. Yes they are."

As the game gets intense and the scores keep going up about to 100,000 and the timer was 20 seconds down. Shawn and Phoenix were throwing the ball as fast they could and it was 10 seconds left and it hit zero stopping the game. The game ends as the scores tally up and it was a tie as they all were shocked.

"It's a tie. Choose your prize."

They choose the Pikachu plush and gave it to Abby as they were adored by Abby.

"Hey, let's take a picture to remember this." Phoenix suggested

"Good Idea."

Shawn grabs the camera as the family gets into position and he sets the camera to go off.

"Everybody say cheese!"

(Everybody) "Cheese!"

They look over the picture with everybody smiling on it as they end the night returning to the cabin.

* * *

The next day…

As the week passed by the family it was a Friday noon as Shawn and the family were roaming around the street markets filled food and lots shopping desires all around them. Zeya was very excited about everything around her as Shawn gains an idea.

"Hey guys, remember we did this last year Christmas?" Shawn asks everybody

"Oh, I remember dad. We all went bought presents for each other."

"That's right. How about we do it again since we're here."

"I would like that. That sounds like fun." Phoenix admitting to Shawn

"Yeah, let's do it." Zeya embracing

"Alright then. We all meet back at the restaurant. Okay? Try not to get lost. Here you go."

Shawn hands them $250 for their shopping desires as they split in different directions. Zeya takes Abby Shawn and Phoenix split in different directions. Zeya goes into the clothe section of the marketplace where she sees a ton fashionable but yet cheap clothing. Zeya looked all around her and didn't know what to get but she spots the best outfit money can buy.

"You have sexy written all over you."

She picks the outfits for herself, Shawn and Phoenix as she spots an outfit for Abby too takes them and pays every cent of it.

* * *

Meanwhile with Phoenix…

As Phoenix was exploring the media section of the market and sees a couple of cd's and dvd's. Phoenix spots a couple of movies that she think and Shawn would like. Phoenix finds a couple of movies like **"Saw" **and **"2 Fast and 2 Furious"**.

Next she finds a chain with a silver layered cross chain and thought to herself that maybe Shawn would like this very much. She also finds some cd's for Zeya and some movies for Abby.

* * *

Elsewhere with Shawn…

Shawn was roaming around the jewelry section filled jewelry but someone finds him as Shawn spots a necklace that Phoenix would like. He finds a bib collar Indian necklace with a red crystal on it for Phoenix and a water drop pendant necklace.

"Hello, sir."

"Hello."

"I see that these necklaces caught your eyes. Beautiful isn't it?" The seller asks

"Yes."

"Shall I gift wrap them?" The seller asks

"Yes. Thank you."

He takes them, wrap them and buys them. As Shawn continues roaming he calls Glukhov to check on them and the house. Shawn calls and Glukhov picks up.

(Over phone) (Groans) "Hello?"

"Hey, Glukhov. Just thought I check on you and girlfriend."

(Slowly) "Oh, okay. How are you guys doing?" Glukhov asks

"Well were having fun like always and I just wanted to check on the house. Is it okay?"

"Uh… yes?" Said Glukhov in a nervous state

"Good just checking you guys out but I'm not sure when we're leaving. I'll call you back later when we leave."

"Bye." (Hangs up)

Shawn hangs up and continues on shopping throughout the marketplace for a few minutes as he finds three bottles of perfume for Zeya and some baby toys for Abby. After a few minutes of them shopping they all returned to the restaurant with their filled shopping bags as they sit. The waiter comes by to give them menus as the family orders their lunch.

"What will you have?" The waiter asks

"I'll have the Turkey Avocado Club sandwich. What about you, girls?"

"Hm, I'll have it too, please." Phoenix agreeing to the order

"I guess I'll have that too." Also Zeya admitting

As the waiter goes bring the order in they have their time to themselves while they wait for their sandwiches.

"Well I see everybody enjoyed themselves. Who wants to go first?" Shawn asks

"I'll go first." Said Zeya in excitement

Zeya pulls out her first present for Shawn as she gives him a navy letterman jacket with a graffiti wild style t-shirt. Zeya next takes out a blue denim shorts and a designed tank top that says **"Blazing Hot!"** in a red colored 80's theme paint style and Zeya was curious about what they think of it.

"So what do you think of it?" Zeya asks curiously

"I love it!" Said Phoenix with a cheerful spirit

"I love it, too." Said Shawn admitting

Phoenix tries on the tank top and it was a tank top that exposes her stomach as she shows off to Shawn and asked him.

"What do you think, Shawn? Hot or not?" Phoenix asks

"Hot. Very hot."

Shawn tries on the jacket as he soothes it down to make it more comfortable and liked the jacket very much.

"It's great, Zeya. Thank you."

"You're welcome, dad."

Up next was Phoenix's presents she pulls some dvd's and cd's for Zeya, Abby and Shawn. Then a cd for Shawn that was **"The Dear Hunter"** as she knows that it's hers and Shawn's favorite band to listen to as Shawn was very happy to see.

"The Dear Hunter? This is our favorite."

"Yep. I figure we both had the same taste for them and maybe we can listen it together."

"I would love to."

"Oh, wait. I have something else for you."

Phoenix's takes out her last present and it is the silver layered cross chain and Shawn was amazed by it that she could find something like this.

"It's amazing, Phoenix. I never seen anything like this before. Thank you."

Shawn gives Phoenix a huge hug that made her blush and also made Zeya happy seeing them together like this as Shawn puts on the cross. Finally Shawn takes out his gifts for Zeya and Phoenix first it was for Zeya as he pulls out a water drop pendant necklace.

(Gasps excitedly) "I love it, daddy! Thank you!" As Zeya gives Shawn a huge hug and kissed him on the cheek

"You're welcome, darling and of course Abby."

Shawn pulls out cute bunny ear hat for Abby as Zeya and Phoenix were adored by it and the final present for Phoenix which he was saving for the right time.

"Phoenix, I have something for you."

Shawn hands the wrapped gift to Phoenix as she was overwhelmed with joy as she unwraps it and sees the necklace as she loved it very much. Shawn helped putting it on Phoenix as she was very happy.

"Shawn, it's beautiful. I love it."

"I don't know what looks more amazing. The necklace or you with the necklace."

Shawn firmly rubs her soft feathery face as she begins to purr and their mouths grow closer to each other as they touch, locked lips together and their hands hold each other by the necks and separate as they romantically gaze at each other.

"I love you, Phoenix the Blaziken."

"I love you too, Shawn."

The food arrives along with their drinks as they spend their noon eating lunch together. As time passed into the night at 6:00 P.M. as it was time they packed their bags, left the cabin into the truck and drove back to the ferry and took the boat ride home. Shawn calls Glukhov again to check on them and the house.

(Over phone) "Hello?"

"Hey Glukhov. How's it going?" Shawn asks

"Everything's great."

"Just to let you know were coming back right now."

(Gasps) "Oh, you are? Right now?" Glukhov asks frighten

"Uh… yes."

"Can't wait to see you again but I got to go bye." (Hangs up) Said Glukhov spoke in a flash as he hangs up

"Well that was weird."

As they finally hit shore back to Lumiose City, drove off the boat and took a long drive back to the house. A few minutes later as they drive up the trail and drove up to the house as they were finally home. They approached the front door, opened it and find Glukhov and Clara on the couch as if nothing happen. They carry the kids to their bedrooms and come back downstairs.

"Glad to see you guys are back. How was it?" Glukhov asks

"It was great. This vacation is what we all needed."

"Well that's great but me and Clara got to go. We'll see you guys next time, okay? Bye." Said Glukhov leaving with Clara in a rush.

"Why did they leave in a rush?" Phoenix asks curiously

"I don't know but it's good to be home."

"It sure is but that was greatest vacation I could ever."

"Yeah me too. Now let's go to bed."

Shawn and Phoenix walk to their bedroom as they change out of their clothes, take a nice hot shower went straight to bed as they cover themselves in their bed sheet and sleep the night away.

**(And so here we end another great adventure with Shawn and his family. As the family feel refreshed and brought them closer even more than it did before but what more adventures lie ahead. Stay tuned…)**

* * *

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for bearing with me at my writer's block moment and it would mean the world to me if you review and fave this story and chapter. Just to show me that you still support me. Either way thanks for sticking with me at my time at need and I'll see you on the next chapter…) **


	11. Keeping Company

**("It is spring time in Lumiose City. The harsh cold winter has finally come to an end as the trees, flowers and fields start to bloom and the harsh colds became warm and sometimes windy air. And a time for spring cleaning as well. We find ourselves with Shawn and his family going on their Spring Vacation.")**

Monday afternoon…

Shawn and his family were getting ready to leave for their retreat as Glukhov was helping putting their luggage in the back and covered it.

"Well that's everything. Now here's our numbers if you need anything."

"Don't worry Shawn. Everything will be fine and I hope you don't mind if I invite my girlfriend over?"

"I'm okay with that."

(Yelling to Shawn) "Shawn, come on or were going to miss the boat!"

"Well, gotta go. See you guys in a week."

Shawn runs back to his truck and drives off to the ferry dock, picks up his phone and calls Clara. Clara picks up.

(Over phone) "Hello? Hi, Glukhov."

"Hey, Clara."

"How's it going?" Clara asks

"Oh nothing. I just thought maybe… we can get together… at my friend's house."

"Why at your friend's house?" Clara asks curiously

"Well I'm watching over his house for the week and I thought maybe you like to keep me company for that time."

"Are you alone in there?"

"I wouldn't say lonely. I would say I'm bored."

(Chuckles softly) "Sure. Come pick me up then. I'll pack for the week and I'll be waiting." As she whispers into the phone.

"I'll see you soon, then."

Glukhov leaves the house gets in into his SUV and drives off to Clara's apartment. After a few minutes he arrives to her Apartment as she sees his SUV from below and waves down to him from the balcony. Glukhov enters the apartment, went to the second floor, approached and knocked on her door and waited for an answer. She answers the door as Glukhov was shocked to see her in white sweater dress with a large black buckle belt strap, in her high heel boots with her small purse with glasses on and a Gym bag at her feet.

(Stammering) "Uh… I… Uh…"

"Are you going to be a gentleman and carry my bag or are you gonna keep staring at me?" Clara asks sarcastically

"Oh." (Chuckles)

Glukhov picks up her gym bag and walks back downstairs back outside to his SUV. As he drops her bag into the back seat and gets in he couldn't stop staring at her slender legs in her boots and Clara notices.

(Chuckles) "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just seeing how nice look in that." Said Glukhov while blushing

"Oh, well thank you."

They both blush as he turns over the SUV and drove back to the house. After a few minutes of driving they arrive back to the house as Clara was shocked at the house.

(Shocked) "The house looks amazing."

"Well it's my friend's house. I'm watching it over for the week."

They park next to the house as they walk in she was even more shocked than before.

"The interior is amazing. You're lucky to have a friend like this."

"Yeah and here's the bedroom."

Glukhov tours around the house and arrived to the bedroom and was surprised about it. She was curious about the other two rooms.

"What are these other rooms?" Clara asks curiously

"That's Zeya's room and Abby's room." Said Glukhov pointing at both of the rooms

Glukhov drops off the bag on the bed as she roams around a bit.

"Well I guess you can settle in."

"Yeah."

Clara unpacks as she puts her clothes and Glukhov goes to the bathroom to take a leak. As he finishes he opens the door slightly and sees her stripping from her dress as she unzips her boots with nothing on but her underpants, high top socks and a bra but she notices him hiding behind the door.

"You know you don't have to hide from me."

"Sorry, I thought you needed privacy."

"The only privacy I get is when I'm thinking about you. Now come to bed."

"Hm, okay."

Glukhov comes to bed with Clara as they cover up under the bed sheets.

"Good night, Clara."

"Good night, Glukhov."

Before Glukhov went to sleep he gain a thought on this situation.

(Thinking) "Is this my fate? My one true destiny with Clara. I wonder. Maybe I'll sleep on this."

They kiss each other and slept the night away.

* * *

Tuesday morning…

Clara wakes up with messed up fur but notices Glukhov wasn't in bed. She leaves the bed to the bathroom to brush her fur out to her tail. She freshens up and leaves the bathroom to downstairs and smells something very delicious. She finds Glukhov cooking pancakes and the stove and curious.

"Glukhov, I didn't know you could cook."

"My mother taught me how to cook. Please sit. I'm almost done."

Clara sits down as she watches Glukhov cooking pancakes as he was about to finish up. Clara gets an idea as she takes out her phone stand and her phone plays a soft song** Gorillaz – "Rock the House."** Glukhov nods his head in rhythm as the song intensifies.

"I see you like it." Said Clara noticing

"Yeah, it's not as bad as I thought it was."

Glukhov was swinging his tail as Clara laughs at his dancing as he finishes up the pancakes. Glukhov flips the last pancake onto her plate with melted butter and a bit of maple syrup. He brings both plates to the table and two cups one cup of orange juice for Clara and a cup of coffee for Glukhov. Clara takes the first bite as she was overwhelmed with a delightful taste of the maple syrup adding flavor.

"It's delicious, Glukhov. I didn't know you were this good at cooking."

"Hm, thank you."

After breakfast Glukhov picks up the plates to put in the sink Clara went to roam around the house as she checks out the living room. She stumbles upon some framed photos of Shawn and Phoenix before they had a family. Next photo was Shawn, Phoenix, Michael, Nero, Tera, Rex and finally Glukhov at the end. And one last photo of Shawn's family with Phoenix, Zeya and Abby. Glukhov notices she's looking over the picture.

"I see you are interested."

"Yeah. Is this you and the family?" Clara asks curiously

"Yeah. This is Shawn and Phoenix. They're my friends and they have a family too. Zeya and Abby and I'm their Uncle."

"That's them? I know you told me about them. Oh, that's nice. Who are they?" Clara asks as she picks up another photo

"That's Nero and Tera and their son Hyro."

"What about these guys?" Said Clara pointing at the last photo.

"That's Shawn's family. At least they used to be." Said Glukhov with a depressing tone

"What happen?" Clara asks

"It was a few months ago a gang called named the Syndicate was after Shawn's family they killed his parents and his brother. Their leader Jackson kidnapped Phoenix to get revenge for arresting him we went to go rescue her and made some new friends along the way but suffered losses like his brother Michael."

(Gasps Shockingly) "I'm so sorry for Shawn."

"Yes, I know. But now he has a new family that will always stand by him. No matter what."

"That's so thoughtful of you."

She hugs him as he blushes and her head was under his chin.

"Come on. Let's watch TV."

She drags him to the couch, picks up the remote and turns on the TV. They began watching a Pokémon match between a Charizard and a Chespin as they watched an epic battle. The battle intensifies as the Chespin makes the final attack and defeated the Charizard.

(Over TV) (TV Announcer) "The Charizard is unable to battle. The Chespin wins!" As the audience cheers for the Chespin and the trainer.

"That was very climatic than I thought it would be."

"I know right."

Clara notices a game console on the shelf under the TV as she picks up the controller.

"No way. Your friend has an Xbox One?!" Clara asks

"Yeah, sometimes he plays it with Phoenix."

"Oh, I want to play it." Said Clara with excitement

"Sure."

Clara turns on the Xbox and picked the controller and found a library of games as she was surprised.

"Wow, Shawn has a lot of games. We've gotta play together sometimes."

She looks through the library and finds Minecraft was very excited.

"Minecraft? It's my favorite."

"I didn't know you like to play games like this."

"Yeah, I used to play when I was a kid."

As he watches her play he calls Shawn for help. Shawn picks up.

(Over Phone) "Hello? Hey, Glukhov."

"Hey, Shawn. I need your help."

"With what?" Shawn asks

"With Clara."

"Clara? Is she giving you problems?" Shawn asks curiously

"No, she's not giving problems but she plays video games and I don't. What do I do?" Glukhov asks desperately

"Well play with her then and if you don't know how to play. Just ask her. I'm sure she'll understand. Oh, gotta go. We're going to the Beach. Later." (Hangs up)

Glukhov picks up the second controller joins in with Clara as she notices on the screen **"Second Player Joined"**

"So… uh… how do you play this…? Minecraft?" Glukhov asks unknowingly

"It's easy. I'll show you."

Clara shows the controls to Glukhov and demonstrates for him. As they played for hours Glukhov understands the controls better and stopped as Clara was beginning to starve.

"I'm hungry, Glukhov."

"Me too. I'll cook something up."

"Nah. Let's order in. I don't feel like it."

"I guess you're right. I didn't feel like cooking anyways."

Glukhov picks up his phone and calls the Pizza shop to order pepperoni and mushroom. After a few minutes of waiting the Pizza finally arrives and Glukhov pays for it. Glukhov places both boxes on the table and started eating the Pizza and enjoyed their night together.

* * *

Wednesday noon…

It was a Wednesday noon as Glukhov was thinking of what to do at this hour of time. Glukhov sees a nightlife club advertising on TV and gives him an idea.

"Hey, Clara!" Said Glukhov Calling out to Clara

"Yes, Glukhov?"

"Look at this."

Clara looks at the TV as she sees a nightlife club called the Project Silver Vine and Glukhov asks Clara.

"I was thinking that maybe you and I can go. Want to go?" Glukhov asks

"This looks fun. Why not."

"Alright then. Let's get ready."

Nighttime falls…

The night finally came as Glukhov and Clara were getting ready for club. Clara is dressed in her purple lace hollow-out midi dress exposing her legs but wrapped with her leather strapped heels and Glukhov wearing blue shirt, with a white coat, white dress pants and black dress shoes. Clara's the first to come out of the bathroom and poses for him and asks him.

"So what do you think, Glukhov?"

Glukhov was shocked of her hollowed out dress as she looked very slim in the dress as he looks from head to toe.

"You look great in it." Said Glukhov gazing at her body

"Thanks and you look like something out of Miami Vice."

"Thanks… I guess."

"Ready to go, Glukhov?" Clara asks

"Yeah. Let's go."

Clara grabs her small purse as they both leave the house and walked over Glukhov's SUV and drove off to the club. They drove downtown to nightlife part of Lumiose City filled with Casino's, Club's and so much more. They arrive at a stop light as they were one light away from the club as Glukhov still can't resist looking at her in the dress as Clara takes notice.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

The light turns green as Glukhov was not paying attention to it.

"Uh… Glukhov. The light's green." (Horns honking)

"Oh, sorry."

Glukhov proceeds down the road as they finally reached the club. Glukhov parks, gets out and opens the door for her.

"Oh, so polite."

"Well, you know me. Come on let's get inside. Shall we?"

"Let's."

Clara hooks her arm around Glukhov's arm as they enter the club seeing every human and Pokémon dancing, drinking while the DJ was playing **Diplo – "Wassup" feat. Rye Rye (Crookers Remix)**. As they entered they find themselves seats near the dance floor.

"Wait here. I'll go get us some drinks."

Glukhov goes to the bar and orders two classic Negroni Cocktails drinks as he watches the bartender make them. After a minute the bartender finishes making the drinks he brings them back to Clara until he spots a Chespin talking to her and he got furious as he went over to them.

"So why do we go back to my place and I'll show you a good time."

"…And I told you, you can go back to your place on your own because I'm here with my boyfriend."

"Is there a problem here?" Glukhov asks angrily

"Oh thank Arceus you're back. This guy won't leave me alone."

"Back off my girl."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Glukhov grabs him by back of his shirt and threw him away at the bar as he brushes his hands like dusting his hands off. He returns to her with the drinks as he hands it to her.

"Thanks Glukhov. I didn't know what to do."

"Hey anything for you."

As they enjoy their drinks another song that the DJ put's on **Aaron Wheeler – "Honeys in the Place"** as he begins to turn up the volume as she was beginning to dance along with rhythm.

"Come on, Glukhov. Dance with me."

"That's the thing I can't dance."

"Oh, you don't have to be a great one to dance with me. Come on."

"Okay, if you say so."

Clara drags Glukhov to the dance floor as she begins to dance and swerve her hips all around as Glukhov watches over. Then he joins in as he does the butterfly bounce dance and Clara was impressed about his dancing.

"See? I told you can dance."

They continued to dance as both started to dance in sync and danced for the rest of the song. After hours of dancing they leave the club with her head laying on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his as they walked back to the SUV. Without knowing the same Chespin uses his whips as he grabs Glukhov's hands as he tries to pull away but fights back. Clara witnesses them fighting but she didn't want to standby any longer and joins in as she uses her speed and her limber power on the Chespin and paralyses it. Glukhov frees himself from his vines and he Glukhov gave him uppercut as the Chespin fell to the ground and they walked back to the SUV.

They jump in, starts it and drives back to the house. As they drive back to the house Glukhov was curious and asks her.

"Why did you help me? I had him."

"I just couldn't stand by and let you get hurt. I had to do something."

"I know but…"

"But what?" Clara asks curiously

"I was trying to show you that I'm not soft and that I'm strong."

"Gluky, you don't have to do all those things for me. You're strong to me no matter what you are or what you do for me. The only thing that matters to me is you and nothing will ever change that. Please, don't change that. I love you for who you are."

"Anything for you and were home."

They finally arrive back to the house as they drove up the trail and park up to the house. They walked to the front door as Glukhov had one more thing to say before they went inside.

"Hey, sorry about tonight. It isn't what I expected."

"That's okay. I had fun tonight now let's go inside. I'm kinda tired."

"Okay."

They enter the house as they walked upstairs to the bedroom. She kicks her heels to the drawers as she strips her dress and drops in her bag and walks into the bathroom. Glukhov takes off his clothes and he hears the shower running as he goes towards the bathroom. Glukhov opens the shades as he witnesses her was her wet fur as he stares at her semi large breasts down to her slim body from head to toe like a twirling DNA. She noticed when he came in.

(Seductively) "Don't just stand there. Come on in. You need a shower too."

Glukhov walks into the shower as he closes it behind him. She rubs the body shampoo in her hands as she begins to rub both hands firmly on his scaly chest as her hands go lower slowly down. As her slippery hands reached to his clutch as her soapy wet hands started rubbing around it as it began to extend to its full length. Glukhov moans and groans as she begins to stroke it and comforts him.

"Does that feel nice?" Clara asks seductively

(Breathing heavily) "Yes, it feels amazing."

She stops stroking his clutch as it was wet and slippery enough for her. She lowers herself, stuck her slick cat tongue out and began licking and sucking him off. Glukhov tries not to make an expression but she can't help herself. She rises and turns around as she spreads out exposing her small, tight rear end and began to grind against his clutch. Glukhov could hardly resist her rear end grinding against his clutch but she forgot to tell him something but he slipped his clutch as it soothed in.

(Gasps hard) "Oh, Glukhov! I forgot to tell you I wasn't ready for this."

"It's okay. I'll try and be gentle."

"Okay."

Glukhov goes into her deeper slowly as they both push themselves to the wall in front. She holds on the wall as Glukhov holds her waist and begans to thrust into her at a slow pace start. Clara was in pain but Glukhov can feel the walls closing, squeezing even tighter as he thrusts more into her. She looks back at him with a blushing red face as she begs for more and he goes in a faster pace.

(Moaning) "Oh, it hurts Glukhov… but don't stop!"

Glukhov goes into a much faster pace than he was before as Clara's screams went from painful to pleasure. He goes deeper into her as the walls tighten even more that made him increase his stamina and he was finally about to climax.

(Panting) "It's happening! It's going! CLARA!"

"Oh, yes! GLUKHOV!"

He climaxes into her gloryhole as they finally began to calm down from their excitement. Glukhov pulls his clutch slowly out of her gloryhole leaving a trail of his white cream as she was a bit tired from their excitement as they lock lips while twist and twirl their tongues and separate.

"That… was incredible, Glukhov. My god. I didn't know you had it in you."

"I know. I didn't know you had into you too."

(Softly chuckles) "Hm, thank you. Can you carry me to bed please? I'm a little tired." Clara asks kindly

"Of course."

Glukhov turns off the shower and picks up her up as they walked out of the bathroom to the bed. He places her gently on the bed as he covers her and joins her into bed as they slept the night away.

(Whispers to Clara) "Good night, Clara."

* * *

Thursday morning…

It was a Thursday morning as Glukhov was sleeping but something was rubbing his nose. A paw was firmly rubbing and playing with his nose. Glukhov opens his eyes slowly and sees Clara on top of him as he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Good morning, Gluky." Greeting Glukhov as he opens his eyes

(Moans as he stretches) "Good morning, my little kitty." Glukhov greeting back

"I had such a great time last night."

"Yeah me too."

"You know since tomorrow is our last day together in this amazing house. I thought maybe we should have a house bash, tonight. What do you think?"

"Well, it is our last day together in the house. I guess that's okay. I guess you can invite a couple of friends."

"Thanks, Gluky. Let's get ready for it."

As they get up from bed and passed breakfast they put on their clothes and headed downstairs to the SUV. They get in the SUV and drove off to the supermarket as they went inside and picked up snacks, dipping's, cups, couple of beers and some vodka but she doesn't know which to pick from Smirnoff or Jinro.

"Hey, Gluky. I don't know what to choose. Smirnoff or Jinro?"

"Well I rather go with Smirnoff."

"Why?" Clara asks curiously

"It's… just really good vodka."

"I guess."

Clara picks up at least six bottles as they brought everything over to the checkout as the cashier looked very confused at them but Glukhov and Clara smiled back. They pay for everything, brought it back to the SUV and drove back to the house. As they got back to the house they prepared everything setting the drinks, food, locking the bedrooms except the bathroom and the DJ as they prepare themselves for Clara's and Glukhov's friends to arrive. They look through the window as they see a large amount of totally customized cars driving up and parking up to the house.

"You have a lot of friends, Clara."

"I know."

(To himself) "Shawn's going to kill me for this."

As everyone gathers in the living room for Glukhov's announcement as they settle down.

"Let's party till we can't party no more! Hit it!"

He cues the DJ to play **The Game – "Voodoo" (feat WC)** at a bass boosted volume as everybody started dancing to the rhythm. Everybody grabbed beer cups and bottles as they drank away and everybody started eating down on the bowl snacks and dipping's as everyone was enjoying themselves especially Glukhov and Clara. Glukhov's friends approach him and Clara's friends approach.

(Glukhov's friend) "Hey, Glukhov great party!"

"Thanks!"

Clara's friends approach her.

(Clara's friend) "Hey, girl great party!"

"Thanks!"

As everyone was in a crowd one Pokémon pushed a trainer girl by accident that made her spill her drink on her top.

"Hey, you got my top wet!"

"It would be harder to get it on your bottom." (Laughs)

**(SMACK!)**

The trainer girl slaps him as she walks away. The DJ plays the next track **Powerman 5000 – "When Worlds Collide"** everybody started to party even more drastic than ever as the music motivated them. But while down the trail a neighbor can hear the party and decides to go up there and deal with the situation.

(Rings doorbell) "Hello? Hello?!"

A drunk person answers the door.

(Slurring) "Hey, what's… (Burps) …up?"

(Yelling) "What's up is you need to turn down the music!"

(Yelling back) "What?!"

(Yelling back again) "Turned down the music!"

"Oh! Okay! Hey guys, turn it up!"

The neighbor leaves frustrated and decides to call the police. After a police car comes by as Clara spots them as went to the DJ to stop the music for a moment. He stops the music as everybody quiet down as it went dark for a moment as the police car parks up to the house. Officer Jenny gets out of her car as she approaches the door and rings the doorbell. Glukhov goes and answers the door.

"Evening, Officer."

"Good evening, sir."

"Are you guy's having a party?" Officer Jenny asks curiously

"Yeah, it's just a group gathering having a little party."

"That's a lot of cars of cars for a little party."

"Is there a problem here, officer?" Glukhov asks

"We got a call about a noise complaint coming from this house. Do you mind if I look around?" Officer Jenny asks

Clara comes out of the house.

"Hello Officer."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Clara his girlfriend." As she points to him on her right.

"Can I look around?" Officer Jenny asks again

"Of course."

As Officer Jenny walks to look around Glukhov grabs Clara's arm and asks her

(Whispers to Clara) "Are you crazy?!"

(Whispers back to Glukhov) "Don't worry. I've dealt with issues with cops before. It'll be a snap."

Officer Jenny checks the house as she sees a few beer cups but a couple of Pokémon and trainers but nothing harmful. She returns to Glukhov and Clara.

"Well I guess everything checks out. Just keep the noise down to a minimum. Okay?"

"Will do."

"Don't make me come back. Have a good night."

"Good night."

Officer Jenny leaves the house as she gets in her police car and drives off. As the Officer drives away Glukhov and Clara return to the party with only one thing to say before resuming the party.

(Both) "Till we break at dawn!"

(Cheering) The DJ resumed as he plays** DJ Snake – "Get Low"** as it played out **"G-G-G-Get Low when the whistle blow"**. As everyone jumps to the beats playing extremely hard as it motivates them. Clara and Glukhov took a few pictures and selfies with their friend's. Glukhov took a few jello shots as he was a little bit drunk and finds Clara. Clara knows what he wants as she drags him to the bedroom and locks the door behind her.

(Seductively) "Kitty wants some milk. Are you gonna give to me?" Clara asks seductively

"You can have all the milk you want."

She jumps on him as they locked lips with each other roughly as Glukhov removes her top and she does the same for him as she removes her bra revealing breasts as he pushed back to wall. She lowers herself and unbuckles his pants as she finds his clutch fully erected as she begins stroking while sucking him off at the same time. She goes deeper into as her cat tongue licks and swirls and his tip as he looks down at her going in faster. He couldn't help himself with her blushing face as he made it go faster by pushing her down harder into her throat.

As she goes faster Glukhov was about ready to climax into her mouth.

(Grunting) "Yes Clara! A little more… UGH!"

He climaxes into her mouth down the throat as she swallows it. He then pulls it out and spreads the last bits on her lips as she licks it off. He brushes everything off the top of the drawer, picks her up and places her on top and begins licking her glory hole and the lips around it. She begins to arouse as his tongue goes deeper into her as moans louder and a few shrieks.

(Moaning passionately) "Mm, yes Glukhov. Right there."

He rises and inserts his clutch into her slit and begins to thrust into her as Glukhov begins sucking on her nipples as they harden. She moans and shrieks as he goes faster into her and knotted her. Then she jumps up on him and fell over to the bed as Clara was on top him and continues to thrust into her. He stops thrusting into her and let's Clara do all the work as she hops up and down on him as she holds on to Glukhov's chest.

They changed position as she lays on her stomach but with her end high up as he inserts himself again and once again thrusts into her but more roughly. Glukhov grabbed her tail for a better grip and she loved it even more as she holds on to the pillow with her face on it and one last change of position she lays on her back and Glukhov raises her legs as he continued thrusting into her. As he thrusts into her breasts were flying and bouncing around and Glukhov orally played with them as he slapped them around.

"Mm, yes! Oh Arceus, yes! Oh yes, Glukhov! Kitty wants some milky wilky."

After a few thrusts Clara holds on to the bed rail as Glukhov finally climaxes into tight gloryhole as his head was pulled back as he pulls out his leaking clutch out of her. He falls onto the bed as they both fell asleep from their excitement while the party went on for the rest of the night.

* * *

Friday morning…

Near sunrise…

5:00 A.M.

It is Friday at the end of the week at 5:00 A.M. in the morning as the party has died, the DJ left and everybody has left the house. There was nothing left nothing but bottles, cups and even vomit in the toilet and on the floor. Glukhov is the first wake up as Clara's arm wrapped around his chest with his shirt on as he gets up slowly trying not to make any noise.

Glukhov puts his pants on and another shirt and walked downstairs and sees everything was nearly trashed with bottles, beers, cups, food all over the place they even find vomit in the toilet.

"Oh Shawn is definitely going to kill me."

Clara comes down second yawning and stretching from her sleep.

(Yawning) "Good morning, Gluky. That was some party."

"Yes, it was but now the house is trashed."

"Look on the Brightside, Gluky. We had fun last night."

"Yeah, we did."

Four of Glukhov's friends wake up from under the trash and as they approached him.

"Woo! That was the best party ever, Glukhov!"

"Thanks."

Glukhov's phone rings and sees its Shawn on his Caller ID. Glukhov answers

"Hello?"

(Over phone) "Hey Glukhov, how's it going?" Shawn asks

"Everything's great."

"Great. Just to let you know were coming back right now."

(Gasps) "Oh, you are? Right now? Glukhov asks frighten

"Uh… yes?"

"Can't wait to see you again but I got to go, bye." Glukhov hangs up in a flash

"What?"

"Holy Crap! Shawn is coming back right now and house is trashed!"

"Don't worry, Gluky were going help you. Right?"

"Of course, bro. You threw an awesome party we might as well help."

"Alright, let's do it."

They split as they were off to clean the house. First Glukhov grabbed a trash bag and started picking up the beer cups and beer bottles. He then picks up the dropped vodka bottles, throws them in the bag, ties it and throws in the pile. Next Clara begins cleaning the bathroom with cleaning gloves, a mask and a bucket as she starts scrubing the floor, sink, shower and toilet. Last Glukhov's friends were fixing and putting everything back into place as they were about to finish Glukhov's friend spots the truck coming up the trail.

"Glukhov, I see a truck coming up the trail."

"That's him!"

"What do we do about the trash bags?!" Clara asks

"We have no time. Just throw them out the window!"

They open the window and they started to throw the garbage bags out the window. A helicopter hovers near the house as Glukhov's friend to the helicopter as Clara looked confused.

"We love to stay but we got a job, see ya bro!"

"See ya!"

"Why do they have a…"

"Their Mercenaries."

"…And how do they know you?" Clara asks curiously

"They're my customers."

"Ah okay."

Glukhov and Clara jump on to the couch as if nothing happened as Shawn and Phoenix walk in. They carry the children upstairs to their rooms and back downstairs.

"Glad to see you guys are back. How was it?" Glukhov asks

"It was great. This vacation is what we all needed."

"Well that's great but me and Clara got to go. We'll see you guys next time, okay? Bye." Said Glukhov leaving with Clara in a rush.

"Why did they leave in a rush?" Phoenix asks curiously

"I don't know but it's good to be home."

"It sure is but that was greatest vacation I could ever."

"Yeah me too. Now let's go to bed."

Shawn notices something was out of place.

"What's wrong, Shawn?"

"Something doesn't feel right. Glukhov forgot to close the window."

Shawn closes the window and went to bed with Phoenix. Meanwhile under Shawn's house the same neighbor that came to the party last night was covered in trash as his house was as well.

"I… hate… this… neighborhood."

* * *

Meanwhile with Glukhov and Clara…

Glukhov drives Clara back to her apartment as they arrived. They enter her Apartment and stopped at her front door.

"I had a great week with you, Gluky."

"Me too."

"We should do this more often."

"Yeah, we should."

They romantically gaze at each other as they hold both hands as she unlocks her door and walks in.

"Well… I guess I'll see you again soon."

"You know, you don't have to go so soon. Maybe you can stay with me for a little bit."

"Uh… sure."

Glukhov enters her room and closes the door behind him as he spends the rest of the day with her.

**(And so here we end an adventure with Glukhov and now his new girlfriend threw their biggest house party and now spend more time together. What lies ahead in the adventure of Shawn and his friends. Stay tuned…)**


	12. Mother's Day

**A/N: Before I get started with this I just to say to all of my readers and visitors, that It's mother's day and I want to wish that to all of your mother's. Much love from me, Master DA out!**

* * *

"**It's Mother's Day in Lumiose City as they celebrate their mothers especially Phoenix and Tera. A holiday that Tera is a big fan of. We now find ourselves with Shawn and his family celebrating Phoenixes day. How are they going to celebrate it? Let's find out…"**

It's in the morning while Phoenix was in bed still sleeping as Shawn brings in breakfast quietly as the kids follow. Phoenix begins to smell the omelets with hot sauce and pepper, wakes up and sees breakfast and the entire family as they shouted

(Both) "Happy Mother's Day!"

"To the best Mom in the world."

"Oh, you guys."

"Here mom this is for you."

Zeya hands Phoenix a card in the envelope saying **"To mom"** written in scriptive handwriting poem decorated with roses around it that has a title **"Mom" **on the top. She begins to read off the card.

(Reading down) "Mom is such a Special word the loveliest I've ever heard. A toast to you above the rest Mom, you're so special, you are simply the best." Phoenix looks at the bottom and sees it was signed by Zeya, Shawn and Abby as she begins to cry and hugs everybody together.

"Thank you, guys. I love you all!"

Phoenix kisses their foreheads as her arms are wrapped around everybody's necks. She notices an open slot in card as she pulls it out and sees it was a $100 shopping gift card and an extra $50. Phoenix was surprised about it and hugged him.

"I thought you would like to spoil yourself on Mother's Day."

"Thank you, Shawn!" Said Phoenix happily

Phoenix finishes her breakfast as she got ready to go out and spend the $200 gift card and Zeya decides to join along her outing.

"Are you ready to go, Zeya?" Phoenix asks

"Yes, mom."

"But wait what about Abby?" Phoenix asks curiously

"Don't worry. I'll take care of Abby. You girls go have fun."

"Okay, see you in a bit then."

Phoenix and Zeya leave the house as they headed towards the garage and Zeya was curious about which car to take.

"So which car are we taking?" Zeya asks

"Were taking that."

Phoenix points at Shawn's Kawasaki Motorcycle and she was curious.

"Dads motorcycle?" Zeya asks

"Yep, your dad taught me how to drive it. Come on."

Phoenix goes to a locker and puts on her red and black motorcycle suit and grabs two motorcycle helmets and gave one to Zeya.

"Since when you wore that, mom?" Zeya asks curiously

"Your dad bought it for me when I ride his bike sometimes."

"You are… the coolest mom ever."

"Thanks. Now, jump on."

Phoenix closes her helmets shades and Zeya puts on her helmet as she jumps on. Phoenix starts the motorcycle as the garage door opens and they drive out and it closes behind them. They drive down the trail as they finally reached the main road and she began to speed up.

"Hold on, Zeya!"

"Okay!"

Phoenix revs the engine harder as she speeds up down the road passing each car at different turn and pulls a wheelie as Zeya was extremely excited and happy as she holds on tightly around her waist. They finally reached to the city as they stop at a red light next to another a guy in a car as he looked and she looked back. The driver was shocked at her slim body as Phoenix opens her shades and winks at him as light changed to green and drove off.

"So mom, where do you want to go first?" Zeya asks

Phoenix slows down to look around and sees a small café and parks near it. They take off their helmets as they took their seats and picked up their menus.

"So mom, how are you enjoying Mother's day?" Zeya asks

"It's great. Breakfast in bed, a wonderful card from all of you and going out with my daughter."

The waiter arrives to take their orders.

"Hello ladies, what would you two like today?" The waiter asks

"We'll have Hong Kong Style French Toast with Iced Milk Tea. What about you, Zeya?" Phoenix asks

"I'll have that too, please."

The waiter writes it down on his notepad, takes the menus and went to give in the orders.

* * *

Meanwhile with Nero and his family…

Tera is on the couch reading a novel until Hyro comes in with a Mother's day card, balloons and a "Best Mom" mug to give to her and Hyro looks a little bit older than he did the last time.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom."

"Oh Hyro, thank you."

She opens the card and begins to read off the card.

(Reading) "Taking care of me isn't all easy… But you're wonderful at it! And that's what makes you all the more special to me! Thanks Mom for everything! Happy Mother's Day!"

Tera gives a huge hug as Hyro had one more present for her.

"Mom, I have one more present for you."

Hyro's starts to form into a blue energy sphere around him as Tera was shocked as he evolving from his first form. His head changed shapes as his arms, legs, hands, feet and his tail started to form. His finishes forming a new body as he was now a half Lucario and half Braixen with the stick in his hand.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom."

She hugs him hard as she finds this the best present she could ever get. Nero comes in unexpectedly near the door.

"I knew you would love that, Tera."

"You knew about this?" Tera asks curiously

"Yeah, I knew you would love to see your son evolve and well… here we are."

"Oh you guys."

She hugs both of them as she wrapped both of her arms around their necks.

* * *

Back with Phoenix and Zeya…

Phoenix and Zeya were finishing up their French toast and ice tea as they enjoy their lunch together. Phoenix pays for the lunch as she got change back from the $50 as they continue their day.

"Where to now, mom?" Zeya asks

Phoenix thinks about as she looks around and spots a movie theater across the street as she pointed at it.

"How about the movies?"

"Sure. What do you want to see?"

"Let's watch Home."

"Okay."

They walked across the street as they enter the theater. They walk upstairs and approached the ticket distributor as they asked for two tickets for Home the movie. They approached the ticket director as he tears the tickets and handed them the ones with the theaters room number as he directed them.

Before they went to the room they went and buy buttered popcorn, pretzels and two sodas.

"I hate paying for theater food." Said Phoenix disappointedly

"I know but don't let that ruin your day."

"You're right."

They enter the room as they arrived in time before the movie started. The movie starts as it passes the time as they laughed at the movie and they ate down the food and the only thing left is the pretzel. An hour later the movie finally finishes as the credits started to roll and they the theater.

"That was fun, Mom."

"I know and it was funny too."

(Both laughing) "So what do you want to do now?" Zeya asks

"I'm tired. How about we go home."

"Okay, I guess I'm a little tired too."

Zeya finishes her pretzel as they both put on their helmets and walked across the less active street back to the motorcycle. They both jump on the motorcycle as Phoenix turns on the engine as she releases the break and drove back home. As drove back down where they came from Zeya stares at the sunset as they drive down the road and drive up back the trail. They finally reach home as she parks in the garage and turns off the motorcycle as they put their helmets in the locker. They walk back inside the house as they see Shawn playing with Abby.

"Hey girls, how was your day?" Shawn asks

"It was fantastic, Shawn. Just amazing."

"That's great but that doesn't mean you get one more present from me."

"Oh and what that could be?" Phoenix asks sarcastically

"This. Come Abby. Come to daddy."

Abby begins to waddle as she stands on her feet as she walks to Shawn. Phoenix and Zeya were shocked that Abby is learning her first baby steps as Phoenix was about to cry.

"Shawn, she can walk now." Said Phoenix while tearing from her eyes

"Yep, she started learning how to walk while you were gone."

"Best Mother's day gift ever! Thank you, Shawn. Thank you, Zeya for the best day ever in my life."

**("And so here we end another great adventure with Phoenix and Tera enjoyed their days as mothers with their families as their journey continues. What more adventures lie ahead for them? Stay tuned...")**

* * *

**Sorry for another late chapter I wanted this to be uploaded on Mother's Day but I have a crappy laptop and sometimes I get tired from school but I still hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for next one.**

**-Master DA**

**5/12/15**


	13. Shawn's Birthday

**A/N: Before we get started this chapter is based on my birthday on May 14****th**** so I hope for some birthday wishes from my dedicated readers. Much love from me and enjoy my friends. Master DA out!**

* * *

**(It was another ordinary day in Lumiose City but not just another day. It was a special day for Shawn. It is his birthday as we find ourselves in Shawn's home in the morning. How will he celebrate his birthday? Let's find out…)**

The morning sets in Lumiose City as Shawn was sleeping in his bed as Phoenix was on top of him as she begins poking his face. Shawn tries to wipe off his nose but she continues as she calls out softly to him.

"Shawn… Shawn… Wake up, my lovely husband. Today is a special day for you." Said Phoenix with a soft voice

Shawn begins to open his eyes slowly and sees it was Phoenix on top of him. Shawn begins to wake up with a yawn and she greets to him.

"Good morning, Shawn."

(Yawning) "Good Morning, my lovely fire." Said Shawn greeting back

"You know what today is?" Phoenix asks

"Oh I know what today is."

"Then let's make it your best birthday ever."

"Yeah." Said Shawn with a disappointed tone

"What's wrong? It's your birthday. You should be happy."

"Well, it's just that it will be my first birthday without my parents and my brother. It would feel weird without them."

"I know it's tough, Shawn but were here for you like always. No matter what. I love you too much to see you like this"

"Thank you, Phoenix."

They kiss each other as they separate and Phoenix leaves the bed.

"Now, come on. The kids are waiting downstairs to give your birthday presents."

"Okay. Just let me get ready."

Phoenix leaves the bedroom back downstairs while Shawn brushes his teeth and puts his clothes on. After a few minutes Shawn comes downstairs as they jump out with a surprise as Shawn jumps a bit.

(Everybody) "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Shawn!"

"Happy Birthday, Daddy."

"Thanks guys."

Phoenix brings Shawn Cake Batter Cinnamon Rolls as his breakfast and Shawn was curious about who made it.

"So who made it this time? Phoenix or Zeya or maybe was it Abby this time?" Shawn asks jokingly

(Chuckles) "No silly. It was Zeya."

"Thank you very much, Zeya."

"You're welcome, Daddy." Said Zeya while blushing

Everybody gathers around as they enjoyed their breakfast for the rest of the morning. Shawn finishes eating his cake at the couch Phoenix was sneaking everyone else in without him knowing and they hid. They all jumped out with another surprise as Shawn jumped again and everyone was here Glukhov, Clara, Nero, Tera, Hyro, Rex and Pepper.

(All) "Surprise!"

"It's party time my brother! Which means were going all over town and make it yours and Phoenix planned this out." Said Rex with excitement as he sits with him

"She planned all of this?" Shawn asks curiously

"Yeah, of course she would and we all pitched in."

"Thanks, Phoenix. I don't know how to repay you."

"You don't need to. Just have fun."

"Alright then. I'll go put my coat on."

Shawn went to put on the jacket that Zeya bought for him as they all left the house into their cars and drove off from the trail. They reached down the trail and down the road to the city as they were all behind Shawn like a convoy as he searches around as he comes to stop light. He then spots a bowling alley called Frames Bowling Lounge. The light changes green as Shawn parks in the lot and they follow and Hyro was curious.

"Frames Bowling Lounge?" Hyro asks curiously

"Yeah, and I'm sure you guys will have fun too."

As they enter the bowling alley they head towards the counter and rented their bowling shoes. They head towards the alley as Shawn puts in everyone's names on different teams. Shawn has Phoenix, Zeya, Nero and Tera while Glukhov has Clara, Rex, Pepper and Hyro. The game starts as the first bowling ball rolls out and decided to who goes first by rock, paper, scissors.

"Okay Glukhov, we settle this with rock, paper, and scissors."

"Okay."

(Both) "1, 2, 3!"

Shawn draws paper and Glukhov draws rock.

"Ha! We get to go first."

Shawn picks up the ball as he throws it and rolls to the pins as he gets half of the pins. Up next was Glukhov's team as Glukhov steps up, picks up his ball, throws and gets the other half. It was back to Shawn's team and Phoenix was up next but she was a bit nervous.

"Shawn, I'm really having fun but… I've should've told you I never played bowling before."

"It's easy. Just take the ball and knock down as much as pins as you can."

"Okay."

Phoenix picks up the ball and throws it as it missed all the pins and nearly hit somebody but missed. Phoenix looked down and Shawn tried to cheer her up.

"Oh I'm sorry, Shawn."

"It's okay, Phoenix. At least nobody got hurt."

At that moment the bowling ball dropped on the man's foot and screamed to the top of his lungs.

(Person screams in pain)

"…except for that guy."

They continue to play as both teams were tied and everyone was having fun but very competitive. It was Glukhov's team and he was up for it. He throws it against the pins and gets a quarter of them leaving one pin standing. Their teams turn ends as the last turn goes to Shawn's team as it was Phoenix's turn. She throws the ball as everybody crossed their fingers and misses all of the pins as Glukhov's team wins the game. Phoenix looks sad as Shawn cheers her up.

"I'm sorry we lost, Shawn."

"It's okay, Phoenix. You want to stop playing and go eat."

"Yeah."

"Sure. Okay everyone, dinner time! Phoenix, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Now that guy, he should be ashamed." Said Shawn pointing at the same person. He throws his bowling ball, hits the sweeper, caught on fire as the fire sprinkler went off on him.

As they leave the bowling alley Phoenix points at the Japanese restaurant called the Kabuki as walked across the street. They enter the restaurant as the band plays and sings **Hiroshi Kitaoka – "Kasasagi Hashi"**. They take their reservations and their seats as the waiter looks over and brought them the party platter menus.

"You made reservations here?" Shawn asks curiously

"Yep, I know your gonna love this place."

The waiter approaches them.

"Hello and welcome to the Kabuki. May I please take your order?" The waitress asks as she greets them

They look over the menu and saw a perfect dish for the family. Phoenix picks out the Premium platter that includes Philadelphia Roll, Large Roll, and Lotus on Fire Roll, Rainbow Roll, Eel &amp; Avocado Roll, Spider Roll, Shrimp Tempura Roll and Sunkissed. A huge plate for the gang and the chef was curious about it.

"The premium platter? What's the occasion?" The chef asks

"It's my husband's birthday."

"Ah, a birthday. Then let's make this a special birthday for you."

The Chef begins to do tricks as he cooks on the oven table. He throws knifes in the air as he cuts the fish and drops the pieces on the oven. He slices piece to piece as more drop on the large plate and finishes as they all applause to him.

"Enjoy your birthday dinner." As the Chef leaves the table and the waiter brings their drinks and sauces.

They grabbed their food with chopsticks as they begin eating the food on separate plates. Zeya and Hyro were sitting close to each other as they gazed each other and blushed.

"Hi Hyro." Said Zeya greeting Hyro

"Oh, hey Zeya." Hyro greeting back

"I see you look different the last time I've seen you." Said Zeya noticing

"Oh yeah. I evolved and I'm just as old as you are."

"Oh, that's great."

Both of them were getting a bit nervous as they feel awkward but continued to eat.

"This is the best birthday dinner ever, Phoenix! Thank you."

"Your welcome."

The lights were lowered to a minimum as the drum rolled.

"Shawn, you are gonna love this one. I'm sure of it."

(Music plays) (Announcer) "Ladies and Gentlemen, your favorite characters from Capcom, from the famous Dead Rising series. The famous survivors of Dead Rising featuring Frank West and Chuck Greene."

"You got two people to cosplay Frank West and Chuck Greene?" Shawn asks

"Yes, I figure you liked this game so much. I thought you would love this."

(Frank West) "Put your hands together for a man who survived like I did my friend Chuck. Were on a mission from Shawn…"

(Chuck Greene) "To wish you Shawn a happy rocking birthday!" As a light shines on Shawn and everybody begins to sing

(Everybody) (Singing) " Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear, Shawn. Happy Birthday to you ."

The waitress brings over the cake of an Xbox One with the writing saying "Happy Birthday, Shawn".

"An Xbox cake?" Shawn asks curiously

"Yeah, I know you like it when we play the Xbox together so I got them to make to make one."

"That's cool of you, Phoenix."

"Thanks."

As they cut the pieces and the cake was mostly eaten. Shawn begins to open his presents. First present was from Glukhov and Clara he opens it and finds a brand new gaming headset.

"A Turtle Beach Headset. Nice."

"You and I got to play Shawn."

"You bet."

Next present was from Zeya and it was a shirt that says "Keep calm and have a great party."

"Thanks, Zeya."

"You're welcome, daddy."

Another present was from Rex and Pepper and it was a steam punk metal mixed gloves with metal nails and Shawn tried them on. Nex was Nero and Tera's present was a silver plate Pokémon ring and a final present coming from Phoenix as Shawn was excited.

(Thinking) "Now I know I'm going to get a really good present."

Shawn opens his present and gets Call of Duty Black Ops III and Shawn was very shocked about it.

"H-h-how did you get this? This doesn't come out till towards the end of the year."

"I have my sources and a little help from Glukhov." As she looks at Glukhov

"Glukhov?" Shawn asks curiously

(Stammering) "Yeah… well… you know." (Laughing)

Shawn begins to tear in his eye and gives Phoenix a huge hug very close.

"This is… the best birthday of my life."

After a matter of hours Shawn and the rest headed home for the night as they all followed back to Shawn's house for one final goodbye. They park near his house to say goodbye.

"Good night, Shawn."

"Good night, everybody."

The rest of Shawn's friends drove off as the Shawn and Phoenix carried their sleeping children to their bedroom's to put to bed. After they put the kids to bed Shawn and Phoenix enter their bedroom as Shawn lays in bed and Phoenix goes into the bathroom.

"That was the best birthday ever. Thank you, Phoenix."

"Your welcome."

"Nice way to end my birthday."

"Who says your birthday has to end without getting another present."

"Who says so?" Shawn asks

"Until I say so."

Phoenix walks out as she poses for him at door in Lara Croft cosplay with her gun holsters wrapped around her legs and Shawn was surprised to see her in it as she walks slowly seductively to him as she puts on her phone and plays **Zhu – "Faded"**.

"Whoa."

"You like what you see?" Phoenix asks seductively

Shawn stares at her slim busty body as she lays on top of him firmly rubbing his chest. She begins to remove his shirt as takes a cherry flavored lick able massaging oil and started rubbing it all over his muscled tattooed chest. She begins to tongue kiss him as they're tongues twist and twirl all around as begins to go lower with her the tip of her tongue licking all the way down to his crotch. She unzips and unbuckles his pants along with his underwear as she takes more oil and begins stroking his clutch as it fully erects. She removes her high top tank top leaving her large breasts exposed as she begins to lick and suck off his cherry flavored clutch as Shawn moans and groans.

(Grunting) "That's good. That's really good." Said Shawn panting with a passion

Phoenix looks up to see his face as she smiles at him and continues. She then placed both breasts between his harden clutch and begins to rub it down and sucks him at the same time. Her tongue wraps around it as she sucks and pumps his clutch as he finally about to climax.

(Moaning) "Yes, just a little more. UGH!"

Shawn climaxes into her mouth as he spreads it onto her face including on top her breasts and she licks his warm cream off her beak. She rises and she starts pulls down her shorts as she swerves her hips slowly and he holds it. Shawn pulls the thong to the left as it exposes her glory hole and her anal and he starts to finger her as she holds down the bed railing. Then Shawn pulls down her entire rear as he inserts his clutch into her and begins at few slow thrusts.

"Oh yes, Shawn. That feels so good."

After a few slow thrusts Shawn begins to pick up stamina as he thrusts faster into her. As he is holding down her entire waist as her breasts were flopping up and down. They both then crawled up to the bed as Phoenix gets into squatting position and lets her do all the work as they hold both hands so she doesn't fall back. Shawn lays back as she gets into a cowgirl position and swerves her hips as she holds up her breasts.

"Oh Phoenix. I love it when you make that face."

He continues thrusting as she lays her upper body on top of him but her rear continues to thrust down on his clutch as they were both ready to climax.

"Yes, Shawn! Make your birthday wish! Blow out your candle!" Said Phoenix moaning with a passion

He thrusts faster until they both finally climaxed as Phoenix squirts out her water and Shawn releases his hot cream into her glory hole. They both calm down from their excitement as Phoenix pulls herself off of Shawn's leaking clutch leaving a trail and lays right next to him as she covers up under the bed sheet with him.

(Panting) "Phoenix that was the best birthday present you've ever given to me. Thank you."

"Your welcome, Shawn. Happy birthday."

Shawn kisses her on the forehead as he turns the lights out and slept the night away.

**("And so here we end another great adventure with Shawn and his family as Shawn spent a great time on his birthday with his family and friends and getting a very special present from Phoenix. What more adventures lies ahead for Shawn and the rest of the gang stay tuned as the journey continues…")**

* * *

**Sorry for yet again another late chapter because I was out for my birthday with family and friends but I still hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you on the next chapter.**

**-Master DA**

**5/15/15**


	14. Father's Day

**A/N: Before I start this chapter I just want to say Happy Father's Day to all fathers out there. Much love from me, Master DA out!**

**P.S.: I warn you it will have dirty taboo. You have been warned!**

* * *

"**It's Father's Day in Lumiose City as they celebrate their fathers especially Shawn and Nero. And sometimes Shawn favorite besides his birthday. We find ourselves with Shawn and his family celebrating Shawn's day. How will they celebrate it? Let's find out…"**

It was morning sunrise as Shawn was sleeping in bed as Phoenix was sitting right on top as Shawn begins talk in his sleep.

"Mm, something feels warm on my legs. I don't know what it is but it feels nice."

Shawn begins to open his eyes slowly as he sees Phoenix laying right on top of him as she smiles down at him and giggles a little bit.

(Giggles) "I love it when you talk in your sleep."

"I really do that?" Shawn asks curiously

"Yes, you do."

"Oh."

"It's time to get up for another special day about you. Do you know what day that is?" Phoenix asks

Shawn thinks over on what day it is as he finally got what day it is.

"It's Father's Day isn't it?" Shawn asks with a smile on his face

"Yep and Zeya wants to spend the day with you but first with me." Said Phoenix as she tugs Shawn by the shirt

"What makes me want to start the day with you?" Shawn asks

"Just a little fun before you go out with Zeya."

"Okay."

"Here's the deal. As of today I'm going to let you do whatever you want to me and as hard as you want. (Whispers) Anything at all." Said Phoenix seductively with her tongue sticking out.

"Anything? This sounds like a birthday wish." Shawn asks curiously

"Anything. Consider it as a gift for Father's day."

She begins to lick his face as she going towards and kisses him locked lips as their tongues twist and twirl inside and out. They separate as she tears Shawn shirt off as she lowers herself to his clutch and begins to stroke it till it became harden. As she strokes it she began to play with his testicles by licking and sucking them. Phoenix looks up at him and Shawn looks down at her as she strokes harder and faster and Shawn was ready to climax.

(Softly) "Yes, Phoenix. That feels good."

But at the last minute Shawn pulls her head down as he shoves his clutch down her throat and thrusts the last few times and climaxes in her mouth as she swallows it. Shawn pulls his clutch out of her mouth as she takes big deep breathes.

(Slow panting) "That… was intense."

"Yes, it was."

Phoenix rises as she sits on his lap and firmly rubs his lips with one finger.

(Seductively) "What are you going to do to me?" Phoenix asks seductively

Shawn thinks of something for her to do next and he looks at a bed post and thought about it.

"I want you to use that bed post and insert yourself."

(Seductively) "As you wish, Master."

She walks over to the bed drawer, takes out lubricant and spreads on the bed post until it was slippery enough for her. She rubs herself opening her clitoris as she begins to insert into the bed post as her face blushes with mouth open as she moans and Shawn was shocked.

"Wow, I didn't know you would go this far."

(Moaning) "Like I said. Anything you want."

Shawn grows a hard clutch as Shawn walks towards behind her and she felt something poking behind her anal. Till she felt a push as he begins to thrust into her anal as Shawn holds her by the breast with one arm. Phoenix grips the bed sheet as he thrusts into her along with the bed post as her anal was squeezing Shawn's clutch increasing his stamina.

(Grunting) "It's been a while since I've been there!"

(Moaning Passionately) "Yes, I know. Now fuck me harder, Master!"

Shawn thrusts even faster into her as her anal squeezes tighter as they were both ready to climax.

"Yes! Oh, yes! Master!" Said Phoenix yelling passionately

"Phoenix!"

"Shawn!"

They both yell as they take the last thrust as Shawn climaxes into her and Phoenix climaxes squirting on the bed at the same time. They both begin to calm down from their excitement. Shawn was about to pull out but Phoenix stops him for moment.

"No, don't. Not yet."

Shawn leaves his clutch for a moment as she swerves her rear end and Shawn rubs it along with it. The moment passes as Shawn pulls out slowly leaving a trail as Phoenix pulls out from the bed post as it left a wet spot on it. Phoenix leans forward as she squeezes out Shawn's hot cream as drips out on the tissue and Shawn cleans the bed post.

"Thanks for the gift, Phoenix."

(Giggles) "Sure. It's always my specialty."

"But what about Abby?" Shawn asks curiously

"I'll take her out for the day while you spend the day with Zeya."

"Okay then. Now, let Father's day begin!"

Shawn and Phoenix puts on their clothes, grabs Abby and went downstairs to the kitchen as Zeya jumped out in surprise greeting Shawn.

"Happy Father's Day, Daddy!" Said Zeya in a surprise

"Thank you, baby girl."

"As your first gift I give you this card."

Zeya hands the card that has the title "To Daddy with love" with scriptive hand writing on it to Shawn and begins to read it off.

(Reading down) "Some things will always be in style, Good solid things like honesty, and trust and caring about people. It's qualities like these that keep us aware of who we are and what we can give to life. It's qualities like these, Daddy, that you taught value, through your influence, your example and your love. It has made me love you very much, and has made me very proud to have you from my daddy."

Shawn looks at Zeya and hugs her tightly and Zeya hugs back.

"Thank you, Zeya. I love the card."

"Your welcome, daddy."

Phoenix joins in. "I see you're enjoying your gift."

"Yes I am."

"And what would be better is to spend the day with, dad."

"I love that."

"Okay, let me get ready then."

"I'll get ready too."

Shawn and Phoenix went to their bedrooms to get ready for their day together. A few minutes have passed as Shawn was the first downstairs waiting at the door with Phoenix and Abby in the shirt that Zeya bought him for his birthday, his urban cap with his brown cargo pants and his sneakers. Zeya finally comes downstairs in her possible good outfit. She comes in a small half tank top exposing her stomach with dark blue shorts.

"How do I look, daddy?" Zeya asks

"You looks great. So Phoenix, what are you going to do with Abby for the day?" Shawn asks Phoenix

"Me and Abby are going to stroll through the park. What about you?" Phoenix asks

"Wherever the day takes us."

They all walk outside to the garage door as it opens and Shawn goes to the Aston Martin and he pulls out the car. Phoenix puts on the baby pouch and puts Abby in it before Zeya walked to the car Phoenix stops her for a moment.

Phoenix approaches Zeya as she holds her face by the hand "Zeya, I know you never got the chance to spend time with your father and he never got the same chance. Make sure you take that chance with your father. Remember: you are not just a Pokémon to Shawn. You are his daughter. Make sure you have that experience and… go… have… fun!"

Phoenix smiles and kisses her forehead as Zeya giggles rubbing her head of being ticklish. Zeya walks back to the car and drove off down the trail while Phoenix super jumps to the city's park.

* * *

Meanwhile with Nero…

Time fell into the afternoon as Nero was outside with Hyro tossing the ball around while Tera was sitting in the shade under the tree on a picnic.

"Hey dad, you having fun today?" Hyro asks

"I'm having a great time with you, son."

As they continue to passing the ball at each other Tera calls them back over for lunch.

"Nero! Hyro! Time to eat!" Said Tera calling out to both of them as she got both of their attention

"Ready to eat, Hyro?" Nero asks

"Yeah, let's go eat."

They both return to Tera under the tree as they set the paper plates and paper cups. She then takes out a large plate of Curried Chicken Salad with Garam Masala biscuits, four Emeril Muffuletta sandwiches and a jug of Lipton ice tea. They handed each other plates and cups as they each take their sandwiches, biscuits and the salad as they poured their cups and begin to eat. As the time pass they finished halfway on the bowls and the jug was half empty and Hyro grabs his gift.

"Here dad, I'm sure you'll like this."

"This is a very big present."

Nero unwraps his present and he gets a Tommy Armour Men's Axial Complete Golf Set as he was shocked of how Hyro got this for him.

"Hyro, how were you able to afford this?" Nero asks shockingly

"I saved a couple of bucks and mom pitched in."

"Thank you, Hyro. Thank you, Tera."

Tera hands him her present as he unwraps it and gets a SOMA Coffee kit along with a mug that says "#1 Father in the world".

"Thank you, guys. I couldn't have a better father's day with you, Hyro."

Nero hugs Hyro but Tera looks down as she was left out but Nero notices her looking sad. So he drags her in and made a group hug as she felt better and continued their day.

* * *

Back with Shawn and Zeya…

Shawn drives down the highway as Zeya looks up at the sunny clouds as they were listening to **Gorillaz – "19-2000"** as she feels the air flowing through her hands. After a mile down the road they finally reached the city limits as they enter the tunnel come out into the city as they pull up to a stop light.

"What should we do first, daddy?" Zeya asks curiously

Shawn looks around the area and finds a café called the Gaia Italian and parks nearby the café. They walk to a table as they take their seats and picked up the menus.

"So what will you have, dad?" Zeya asks curiously

Shawn looks over the menu as the waiter approaches them

"Are we ready to order?" The waiter asks

"Yes, I'll have the Sicilian Meatballs with Fresh Basil Marinara and you, Zeya?" Shawn asks

"I'll have the Summer Greens and Rice Soup, please."

"I'll go bring in your orders."

The waiter takes their menus as he goes to bring in their orders and while they wait they've decided to talk while the food is being made.

"So daddy, how are you enjoying your Father's day so far?" Zeya asks curiously

"I'm enjoying it so far. Spending time with you as I always wanted to do and eating together. I was hoping we could catch a game later."

"Sure daddy."

After a few minutes of waiting their food and drinks finally arrives and they began to eat. Shawn tastes the Sicilian Meatballs as he adores the tomato sauce mixed with the Basil Marinara. Next Zeya takes a sip of her rice soup gets burnt a little, she blows on it and continues to drink the soup.

"Mm, the Sicilian Meatballs is pretty good."

"Yeah and the soup isn't half bad either."

After a few minutes of eating they finally finish up as they wipe their mouths with their napkins as Phoenix calls him. Shawn picks up.

"Hello?"

(Over phone) "Hi, Shawn."

"Oh hi, Phoenix."

"I was just check on you guys to see if you're having a good time. Are you having a good time? Phoenix asks

"Of course I am. I'm having a wonderful time. What about you and Abby?" Shawn asks

"Oh, were having a good time. Okay. Let me speak to Zeya."

Shawn hands his phone to Zeya.

"Hi, mom."

"Hi, Zeya. Are you having fun with your father?" Phoenix asks

"Yes, mom. I'm having fun with dad."

"Good. I'll see you guys at home. Bye."

"Bye."

Zeya hangs up and hands the phone back to Shawn as the waiter brings the bill to them. As Shawn looks at the bill he was shocked of how overpriced it is.

"What?! $140?!" Said Shawn in a shock

"What's wrong, Dad?" Zeya asks curiously

"They're over charging with $50 separately from our lunch and same thing for the drinks."

"What are we going to do?" Zeya asks

"I'll tell you what were not gonna do. Is not pay this overpriced bill."

"Are you going to complain?" Zeya asks

"Don't worry you'll see. Get ready to move and make sure you have everything. On my count."

They both look around as they both get ready.

"1… 2… 3… GO!" They both run out of their seats and started running for the door as the waiter notices and chases after them.

(Waiter) "Hey, stop!"

"Are we running from the bill?" Zeya asks

"Yes. Yes, we are."

Another waiter joins in the chase as they continued to run. Shawn jumps over tables as if it was parkour as Zeya did the same as they were close to the front door. The waiters were getting close as Shawn grabs a table sheet, throws it over his head, ties it and kicks him to the other waiter knocking them down and slowing them down. Zeya makes it outside and back to the car as Shawn runs towards and finally made it outside. Shawn slides over the car's hood, jumps into the driver's seat as they both put on seatbelts and started the car. Shawn pulls out of the parking spot, drifts in a 360 degree to the other side of the road and drove off as quickly as they could. The waiters caught up but they were too late.

(Waiter 1) "Why do they always run on the bill?" The waiter asks

(Waiter 2) "Maybe it's a sign that maybe we should stop over pricing our food."

The first waiter looked angry and smacked him upside his head. Shawn and Phoenix manage to get away from the restaurant and pulled up to a stop light.

"Whoa, that was close."

"Yeah." Zeya agreeing

"Don't tell your mother we did this, okay?"

"Okay."

"Pinkie swear."

Shawn and Zeya pinkie swear curling each other's pinkie fingers agreeing.

"So what now, daddy?" Zeya asks

"As I said earlier I thought maybe we could catch a game at the Lumiose Stadium."

"Sure. That sounds like fun."

Shawn continues down the road as they see the sign of Lumiose Stadium "Home of the Strikers". Shawn pulls in to the parking lot and parks it. They get out and walk towards the gate and front door as they pay the tickets upfront and entered. They go up the escalator and went to the food counter as they both ordered Hot dogs, Popcorn, Pretzels and soda and went to the top seats and take their seats. The mixed teams of Pokémon and trainers of Lumiose city's "Lumiose Strikers" and Pallet towns "Pallet Batters" began to appear on the field and got to their positions and the game begins. Zeya looks at Shawn seeing him happy as he cheers for the Lumiose Strikers as they continue to watch the game for the past hour. After the hour pass it was nearly sunset and the game was coming to a close as the Lumiose Strikers tied with the Pallet Batters as a Charizard takes the batting position and Garchomp positions himself and pitches the ball hard. The Charizard swings with his tail and hits the ball with a home run as Zeya sees the ball coming towards them. Zeya jumps in the air and catches the ball as Shawn pulled her back before she fell and showed him the ball as the Lumiose Strikers win the game as they cheered.

"That was a great game." Shawn said with excitement

"Yeah and I got something for you. Don't go anywhere."

Zeya takes the ball and jumps down to the field to the Charizard player as he signs it with burnt mark on the ball and returns to Shawn.

"Here dad. I know you'll like this."

Zeya hands the ball to Shawn as he was happy that it was signed by the Charizard Anix saying "Burn on forever, bro!"

Shawn smiles at Zeya, hugs her down and kisses her on the forehead as they return to the car and drove off of home. As they drive out of the city Shawn puts on the radio playing **Pilot Speed – "Alright"** on his playlist he looks besides him seeing her holding the baseball as she looks back at him and smiled at each other. He puts his hat on her head smiling as he rubs her head. They finally reached home as he pulls into the garage and they enter the house. They both walk through the living room to the couch as they sit and relax.

"That was the best Father's day I could have."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it, daddy. Hey, where's mom?" Zeya asks curiously

"Phoenix will be back maybe in an hour. So what do you want to do while we wait?" Shawn asks

Zeya thinks about what to do next and she thought it was finally time to make her move that she's been waiting for too long.

"You know daddy. I know what we can do while wait."

"What do you have in mind?" Shawn asks curiously

She lays her head on his lap while rubbing his leg as Shawn notices her doing something and stops her.

"What are you doing, Zeya?" Shawn asks Zeya curiously

"I figure I give my last present."

"But Zeya…"

"Please daddy. I want to make you happy on this day."

Zeya looks up at Shawn with puppy dog eyes as Shawn couldn't resist her eyes anymore.

(Sighs) "Alright. You better hope your mother doesn't catch us doing this." As Shawn gave up with a facepalm as Zeya begins the process.

Zeya begins to unzip his pants and pulls out his clutch as she was shocked of how large it was. She begins to stroke it slowly as she added her tongue wrapping around it wetting it and brings her head in down into it and sucks him off. Shawn felt uncomfortable doing this with Zeya but somehow he can't resist it any longer and lets her continue. Phoenix arrives back to the house with Abby sleeping in her pouch she sees the house lights are on she's assumes they are home. She looks through the window and sees Shawn and Abby were sitting together but as she looks closer she sees Zeya giving head Shawn and was shocked about it. She know she can't just walk through the front door so she decides to jump to Abby's room and placed her in her cradle. Next she sneaks downstairs quietly and sees them but they don't notice her. Just when Shawn was about to climax into Zeya's face Phoenix reveals herself coming downstairs.

"Well. Well. What do we have here?" Said Phoenix startling them both

Just as they were jump scared Shawn climaxed into Zeya's face as they both had shocked faces as they see Phoenix.

"Uh… Phoenix."

"M-m-mom?"

"What are you doing, Zeya?! And what are you doing, Shawn?!" Phoenix asked with anger

"Phoenix, I know you're mad…"

"Mad? I'm beyond from mad. How can you do this, Shawn?"

Zeya sees Phoenix yelling at Shawn but Zeya stops her before she went further.

"Mom, stop! It's not dad's fault. It's my fault that he's doing this. I pushed dad to do this with me. Don't get mad at him. Get mad at me. I just wanted to make dad happy since its Father's day. I'm sorry, Mom."

Phoenix calms down as she took a few breathes and sits with them.

"I just wanted to make daddy happy."

"I know."

"Well it is Father's day and it is about you today. So I guess I can let you finish."

(Both) "What?"

"Phoenix, you're allowing this?" Shawn asks curiously in a shock

"Well today is your day again and we want to make you happy. That's all I want for you."

Phoenix looks at Zeya's covered face and licked the cream off her face as she decides to go along with this. Phoenix pushes him down on his back as she sits on Shawn's face placing her labia on his mouth and he begins licking and sucking on it. While Zeya inserts herself with Shawn's hard clutch and begins to thrust herself into it. Phoenix and Zeya were moaning as Shawn licks her insides and Zeya thrusts herself harder into Shawn as she grips on his hips as they both moan louder. Shawn can feel Zeya's walls squeezing as it massages Shawn's clutch as Zeya couldn't resist anymore she had to release herself. Phoenix, Zeya and Shawn were about ready to climax. As they all finally climaxed Phoenix squirted in Shawn's face as he spits it out, Shawn hits Zeya in the G-spot climaxing inside of Zeya as she also squirts on his hips. They change positions as Zeya sits on Phoenixes lap as Zeya opens her legs wide and Shawn inserts his clutch into Zeya and started thrusting once more. While Shawn was thrusting Phoenix was holding up Zeya's medium sized breasts twisting them around as she gets aroused and Shawn was about to about to climax again but instead he pulled out and Phoenix uses her feet and finished it climaxing on Zeya's stomach. They calm themselves from the excitement as Shawn thinks about why did Zeya do this and asks her.

"Zeya, may I ask you this? Why did you do this?" Shawn asks curiously

"Yes Zeya, why did you do you this?" Phoenix asking also

(Sigh) "Mom, every day I see you and dad always making each other happy. The way you guys love each other it made me feel like I was left out of the love. Mom always makes you happy but I wanted to make you happy too. Seeing all of that made me grow feelings for you and it gave butterflies in my stomach every time I think about you. I thought if I did this I would be more loved like mom would. I'm sorry about all of this."

"Zeya, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way about me but I love you just as I do with Phoenix and Abby. But I only love you as my daughter. My relationship with Phoenix maybe different between us but that still doesn't mean I won't love you. You, Abby and Phoenix are the world to me. I may not love you like I do with Phoenix but I still love you like a daughter and we all get the same amount love for all of us and that will never change. Okay?"

"Okay."

Shawn and Zeya hug each other as he kisses her on the forehead.

"You okay now, Zeya?" Phoenix asks

"Yes mom, I'm fine."

"Okay. I hope this talk helped you."

"It did mom. It really did."

"Good because I think there's particular boy that you may find interesting in."

"Who would that be?" Zeya asks curiously

"I think you know who I'm talking about."

Zeya thinks about who is Shawn talking about and gets the idea of who he's talking about.

"I got one more thing to say. We never talk about this to anyone, agree?"

(Both) "Agree."

"Well I'm glad we all could settle this. Now let's relax and watch TV."

Phoenix picks up the TV Remote and turns the TV on ending Father's day.

"**And so here we end on an interesting adventure with Shawn and his family as Zeya continues to learn more about love, relationships and about understanding on what people feel. What more adventures lies ahead for Shawn, his family and friends as the journey continues…"**


	15. Summer Vacation Part I

A/N: Before this chapter begins I would like to tell you that there will be co-writer that'll be assisting me. The same one that helped me with the spring chapter and his name is Solid G3 Legend. He is again assisting me on this chapter. So give him credit for his help.

Co-writer: Solid G3 Legend

* * *

("It is finally summer time in Lumiose City. Children have been released from school as they enjoy their vacations from school. We find ourselves with Shawn and his family at home but it seems Shawn and Phoenix are not enjoying their relaxation. How can they find their relaxation? Let's find out…")

Shawn was lying in bed tired out from taking care of Abby as his arm sleeve was covering his eyes. Phoenix comes back to the bedroom as Shawn uncovers his arm as he sees her and asks her.

"Is Abby back to sleep?" Shawn asks curiously

"Yes and we may just get five minutes to ourselves."

"What about Zeya?"

"She's out with her friends. We have the time to ourselves."

"Good. I've been meaning to have time to ourselves like this. Now let's have it."

"Mm, you read my mind."

Phoenix walks to the bed as she crawls and lays on top of Shawn and begins to kiss him on the lips but gets interrupted with Abby crying.

"I better go get her."

"No, Phoenix. You rest and I'll get Abby."

"Good. I need sleep anyways."

Phoenix falls face flat on her pillow on her stomach as Shawn gets up, goes to Abby's room and checks on her. He enters the room and sees Abby crying as he approaches her, picks her up and holds her. Shawn does a little bit shaking and rocking hoping to calm Abby down.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay, daddy's here."

Abby begins to calm down as Shawn rocks her softly and Abby begins to fall asleep slowly. Shawn puts her back in the cradle slowly as he places her down softly and backed away slowly. He slowly backed away to the door and closes it slowly. He returns to his bedroom as he lays on the bed on his back.

"Shawn, this… is… difficult."

"I told you it would be."

"Shawn, if we keep doing this. We're going to lose our minds."

"Agreed but what can we do?" Shawn wonders as he asks

(Shawn thinking out loud) "We need something to give time to ourselves, to vacation on and refresh ourselves."

(Phoenix) "Somewhere it romance, where we can relax with no worries in the world."

As they both continue to think out loud as they finally got what idea they were thinking.

(Both) "A honeymoon!" As they both said with excitement

"This can be our honeymoon. Remember our first vacation together in Hawaii before we had kids?" Shawn asks

"Yes, I remember. Maybe we should take cruise because I don't feel like going over air into another country. I'm just not feeling it."

"I guess. We'll take a cruise then. As a time for ourselves and bring the love back to us. Dinner's, dancing, lying under the sun across the sea. You and me together under the moonlight in a Jacuzzi drinking simple vodka or maybe wine if you like that?" Said Shawn holding hands with Phoenix

Phoenix was gazing into eyes holding both hands together as she was swayed by what he said as Shawn smiled at her surprised face.

"Shawn, it would be perfect for both of us."

"I know it would."

They kiss on their agreement. Shawn grabs his laptop and goes on a Lumiose's Cruise line website. They searched the website through of where they want to go and find a cruise from Lumiose City to the Fire, Ice and Lightning Islands in the Orange Archipelago Region and back. They look over on what was on the ship.

"Hm, Great rooms, full gym, great dining, room service and more. What do you think, Phoenix?" Shawn asks

"It looks great and best price too. Only $110 for two weeks. Book it."

Shawn booked it for a week. Zeya comes back and walks upstairs to her room till Shawn called into the room.

"Zeya, can you come in here please."

Zeya enters the bedroom to see what they want.

"Yes, daddy?"

"Zeya, me and your mother need a break from this because we're about to stress ourselves and we don't want to bring anger and mistrust into the family. So we've decided to take a vacation for ourselves this time. Pretty much a honeymoon."

"That's okay but who's going to take care of us?" Zeya asks

"Hm, I never thought about it."

"Me neither." Phoenix admitting

They think about on who should take care of Zeya and Abby and Shawn thought of somebody.

"How about Nero and his family?" Said Shawn suggesting

"I guess Nero. He could get to know the kids better and Hyro can spend some time with Zeya."

"Yeah, dad. That would be great." Said Zeya while blushing

"Then it's settled then. You and Abby are staying at Nero's family. Phoenix, it's time to pack."

As the family settles their plan on what to do. The week has passed as Nero was dropping off Shawn and Phoenix to the cruise line with their packed bags as they walk onto the docks to the ship.

"Well here we are. Okay so if you guys need anything. Call Glukhov incase since he knows what to do. Well I guess we'll see you guys in two weeks till Monday a least. Bye everyone."

"Bye mom. Bye dad. Have a good honeymoon!"

Shawn and Phoenix leave them to the boat as they enter the terminal and gave documents for clearance entry and check-in's. Next they scan through an x-ray scanner and they've passed their security clearance. The ship blows its horn as it begins to depart as confetti was into the air as Nero, Zeya and Abby wave goodbye to them. As they walk pass they were given key cards to their room. They arrived to their room 219 as Shawn unlocks the door and they both enter the room as they surprised by how beautiful the room was.

"Shawn, the room is beautiful."

"Yeah it is and look there's the indoor Jacuzzi."

"Why did you book us a room with a Jacuzzi?" Phoenix asks

"Because I know you love warm water like hot baths and I figure taking this room."

"Well I do love soothing Jacuzzi's."

Shawn begins to unpack their things. Shawn changes into his shorts, a tank top, flip flops and shades. Phoenix changes into her blue bikini with a sleek cover up robe. Phoenix leaves the room and goes onto the bow at the front as she looks across the pure blue sea as ocean Pokémon swim by. Shawn joins Phoenix on the bow as he covers his arm around her neck.

"The sea is beautiful, Shawn. The sky is clear, the water is pure and the sun is shining. This is what we needed all along."

"Yes. This is what we wanted all along. Come on. Let's go explore the ship before the first island."

Shawn and Phoenix leave the bow for a moment as they went off to explore the ship. As they walk around the interior they find the ship humongous on the inside as they explore. As they see everywhere were small restaurants, bars, stores, small and large lounges and much more.

"This is huge." Said Shawn amazed

"I know. Where do you want to go first?" Phoenix asks

"Let's get something to eat."

"Okay."

Shawn and Phoenix searches for a restaurants for lunch and find a seafood restaurant as they took seats and took menus. The waiter approaches them.

"Are we ready to order?" The waiter asks

"Yes, I'll have the Ancho Chile, Shrimp, and Pasta. What about you, Phoenix?" Shawn asks

"Hm, I'll have the Baked Ling Cod with Lemon-Garlic Butter Sauce please."

"Anything to drink?"

"Ice tea, Phoenix?"

"Of course. Same thing, please."

The waiter goes to bring in their orders as Shawn and Phoenix continue to enjoy themselves.

"So Phoenix, how are you enjoying your first honeymoon?" Shawn asks

"Oh Shawn, it's wonderful. The ship, ocean view and everything around me. It's amazing."

"You know what's best about being on this ship together?" Shawn asks

"And what's that?"

"Getting to spend time with you like this."

"Oh, Shawn."

Phoenix began to blush hard as Shawn firmly rubs her face as she purrs as his hand rubs her cheek. Their lunch arrives as they begin to eat.

"This Lingcod is pretty good. I like it very much." Said Phoenix admitting

"Yeah and my shrimp pasta isn't bad either."

After a few minutes Shawn and Phoenix finish their lunch and Shawn pays the bill with his credit card.

"Oh man. I'm full."

"So am I." Phoenix admitting

The captain makes his announcement of their arrival to the first island.

(Capitan on loudspeaker) "Attention all passengers. We are about our first out of the three elemental islands; the lightning island. So please be ready as we approach the island. The arrival time should be 2 p.m. to departing at 6 p.m. Enjoy yourselves until depart."

"Are you ready, Phoenix?" Shawn asks

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Let's go then."

Shawn and Phoenix leave the lounge as the ship approaches the Lightning Island and ports. Shawn and Phoenix leave the ship as they begin to explore the beach as they were welcomed by the outdoor activist.

"Welcome everyone to Lightning Island. Today we have an activity going on for everyone to participate. Today's activity on Lightning Island is hiking. Everything will be provided here as you see."

Shawn and Phoenix changed into the provided hiking clothes and grabbed their hiking gear and began onto the trail into the island. Shawn and Phoenix as they hike they see many grass type Pokémon crawling and flying all around them.

"It's amazing, Shawn. The fresh air and the Pokémon roaming free. It's just making me tingle on the inside."

"Yes, the jungle is an amazing and wondrous place. I feel like Indiana Jones or Nathan Drake out here."

"And I'm your Lara Croft."

"Damn right you are. Wait isn't that your Lara Croft costume?" Shawn asks curiously

"Yeah, I figure since were hiking it would be right."

"I guess."

Shawn takes pictures of the jungle, bug type Pokémon and finally themselves at the sunset view. Shawn and Phoenix walks up on a hill as they view the full sunset as she leans on him wrapping his arm tightly as she feels the sun warming her on the inside. At the right moment Shawn sees a sunflower next to him as he picks it and Phoenix blushes as he puts the flower behind her ear.

"Thank you. I shall cherish this forever."

"Your welcome."

They gaze into each other's eyes as they bring in each other's lips and locked them in together. They separate as they stare into the sunset with warm colors reflecting on the sea.

"Let's get back to back to the ship."

As they walk off and return to the ship lightning strikes as the Zapdos flew by them but they couldn't see what it was. They return to the ship as it departs and moves on the next island; Ice Island as the captain makes his announcement.

(Captain on loudspeaker) "Good evening, everyone. We hoped you enjoyed your stay on Lightning Island. Our next destination will be Ice Island. We hope you'll enjoy this ride and have a good night."

Shawn and Phoenix return to their room as they changed out of their outdoor clothes. Phoenix then put the sunflower in the pot as they went to bed.

"Shawn, I had fun today."

"So did I."

"What do you want to tomorrow?" Phoenix asks

"I don't know but we'll see and besides it'll take a day to get to the next island."

"I guess."

Shawn turns off the lamp light as they cover themselves under the sheet kissed each other on the lips good night.

"Good night, Phoenix."

"Good night, Shawn."

They both softly fall asleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

Tuesday…

The next day…

It was a sunny day as they were out by the pool as Shawn was laying on beach chair getting a tan and drinking ice tea while Phoenix was in the pool as the loudspeaker was playing **N.E.R.D. – "Squeeze Me." **A trainer sits next to him as he was reading a book.

(Random Trainer) "This is what I call life."

"Yep, without a care in the world. It's a nice for once without rain or snow."

"I can agree on that."

"The name is Luke."

"Shawn." Said Shawn introducing himself

They both shake hands as they introduce themselves to each other.

"Where are you from?" Shawn asks

"Lumiose City."

"No way. I live there too."

"North or South?" Luke asks

"North." Shawn answers

"South." Luke added

"So do you have a Pokémon?" Shawn asks

"Yeah. You see those two Nido's and the Arbok over there playing in the pool. The Nidoking, Nidoqueen and Arbok are my Pokémon. The Nidoking is Lex, Nidoqueen is Kia and Arbok is Geena. What about you?" Luke asks

"My Pokémon is a lovely Blaziken."

"Lovely Blaziken? So you guys are close?" Luke asks

"Oh very close. What about yours?" Shawn asks

"Well Lex and Kia are close but me Geena not so much."

"What do you mean?" Shawn asks curiously

(Sighs sadly) "I made this vacation for us to get closer but it's not working."

"Have you guys talked it out?" Shawn asks

"We try but it keeps leading to more arguments. I work at night while she watches the two love birds at home. It turns her away every time when I'm away. I don't know what to do."

"Well let me ask you this. How long has it been?"

"Three years now. What do I do, Shawn?" Luke asking for help

"Well you need show Geena how much you love her. Give her your undying love like I do with Phoenix. She's the reason why I get to live another. Hey Phoenix!" Said Shawn calling out to Phoenix

"Who's Phoe-ee-n-nix?" Said Luke as was shocked of the Blaziken was coming out of the pool.

As Luke was shocked Phoenix climbs out of the pool as she walks back to Shawn in her blue tight bikini with her wet, smooth and sleek fur body dripping from her head to her feet with a towel in her hand. Her curvy hips swerve as she approaches them dripping wet.

"Howdy."

"How was the dip?" Shawn asks

"The water was a bit cold but it wasn't that bad."

"What the…? You know her?" Luke asks curiously

"That's Phoenix I was talking about. She's my love partner or better yet my wife. By the way this is Phoenix."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you."

(Stammering) "I'm Luke. How can you swim because fire types don't swim? " Said Luke as he asks and gulps his saliva nervously

"Well apparently Shawn taught me how to swim. I'm really getting good."

Phoenix shakes hands with Luke introducing each other as he couldn't stop staring at her sleek wet body and her wet delicious lips.

"Oh. (Chuckles) Excuse me."

Phoenix flicks her fur as the water flicks off of her and pulls her fur back with a towel drying herself off. She finishes drying and lays next to Shawn rubbing his chest.

"So Luke do you have any Pokémon with you?" Phoenix asks curiously

"Yeah, that Nidoqueen, Nidoking and Arbok over there."

Phoenix wonders of what was wrong with him and asks him.

"Are you okay, Luke?" Phoenix asks considering

"No, I made this vacation with Geena; the Arbok so that we can get closer but it's not going so well."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay. Really."

Shawn thinks about on what to do to help Luke and Geena and he gains an idea.

"How about this? We'll invite you, Geena and Nido's over to our room for a drink in our indoor Jacuzzi. How's about that?"

"I guess it can work. I'll try convince her to come."

"Phoenix, you okay with this?" Shawn asks

"Yeah, this'll be great."

"Alright then. We'll invite you tonight."

"Okay then."

Day time has turned to night as Luke and his Pokémon have arrived to Shawn's room. He knocks on the door as Shawn answers and lets them in.

"Enjoy yourselves."

Phoenix turns on the Jacuzzi and turns the temperature to 104 degrees Fahrenheit. The Men became shirtless as walked into the Jacuzzi as the females were getting into their bikinis and Phoenix grabs the champagne and a couple of glasses. Shawn turns his playlist on and played **YONAS – "Blank Space (Remix)"** on low volume. Phoenix joins them as they were all sitting next to their loved ones except for Luke and Geena as they felt apart from each other facing away. Lex sees them both sad as he swims to Shawn to whisper.

(Whispering to Shawn) "You're Shawn, right?" Lex asks

"Yeah."

"I know you said that you would help them but they're still not talking to each other."

"Have you tried anything?" Shawn asks

"Yeah but nothing worked and it's getting a little awkward."

"Hm, I'll try something."

Shawn gains an idea as he grabs a bottle of champagne and pops it open pouring himself a cup and asks everyone around him.

"Anyone care for drink?" Shawn asks everyone

They all grabbed their glasses as Shawn pours each glass for everybody as Phoenix swims to him and wonders what he is going to do.

"What are you going to do?" Phoenix asks

"I'm going to try to get everyone in the mood especially Luke and Geena."

After a couple of drinks as everyone beginning to feel a bit woozy at the moment the two Nido's were already making out. Phoenix was being aroused as the bubbles soothes her out as she was moaning and began rubbing herself in her g-spot. Shawn notices her enjoying herself as he finger summons Phoenix as she swims over with a drunk blushing face. Shawn grabs Phoenixes large rear end as she was surprised but giggles at the end of it. He begins seductively kissing her neck downwards to her large breast as she giggles.

"Yeah, you like that don't you?"

(Moaning) (Slurring) "Oh Shawn. I can't resist anymore. I must taste you." Said Phoenix with a blushing face

Shawn continues to kiss her body as he goes back up to her lips as they kiss. They separate as Phoenix kisses his body downwards to his clutch and begins to lick it slowly as it harden and she begins to gulp it down underwater. Meanwhile with Kia was already on Lex's lap being penetrated and Phoenix was giving Shawn strokes with her breasts. Luke finally confronts her about how he feels about her.

"Geena, I'm sorry I made you felt lonely. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I hate going to work and leaving you there. You know I do love you, right?"

"Yes and I'm sorry for turning you away. It's just with you at work I miss you every time you go."

"I've always missed you too."

They face each other as they bring themselves closer and began roughly kissing locked in as their tongues fight inside. He tears off her bra exposing her medium size breasts as it sticks out with a medium rear end as he grips it. Phoenix rises out of the water and sees that they're getting along.

"Well done, Shawn. They're getting along. I think you deserve a reward." Said Phoenix seductively

Phoenix gets out of the Jacuzzi as she lays on her back and spreads her legs wide exposing her glory hole. Shawn begins to lick and suck on her g-spot as his tongue digs deeper into her clitoris into the walls as she holds his head down until she climaxed. Shawn pulls out as he slides his hard clutch inside of her and begins thrusting into her while holding her by the hips. Phoenix makes seductive blushing face with her finger in her mouth. Lex and Kia next were standing up as he continues to penetrate her hard up against the wall and Luke was on bottom as Geena was on top as she thrusts herself down into him.

"I love it, Luke! I missed this. Keep going!"

Luke continues to thrust into her upwards until Shawn gained an idea as he placed Phoenix on all four as the others followed. Luke puts Geena on four as Lex did the same to Kia as it was in a letter "T" shape. As they bring the ladies closer they all began to tongue kiss at the same time as they continue to thrust into them.

"Yes Master Shawn! Harder! Deeper!" Said Phoenix with passion

"Yes Luke! More!" Said Geena with passion

As they moan and groan from their passionate and intense thrusting it was almost time for them to climax. As they were about to climax Phoenix, Kia and Geena were on their knees with their faces close together as Shawn, Lex and Luke climaxed all over their faces spreading on their breasts to their eyes and a little bit into their mouths with their blushing faces.

They calm down from their excitement as they begin to put their clothes on as Shawn turns off the Jacuzzi and Phoenix picks up the bottle and glasses and puts them in the sink. Luke, Kia, Lex and Geena showed themselves to the door but Luke stops one moment to talk to Shawn.

"Shawn, I want to thank you for helping my relationship with Geena."

"Well I'm glad to be helpful."

"You were really helpful. Hope we get to cross paths again."

"I hope so too."

"Here."

Luke gives him a piece of paper as he opens it and finds the families number.

"We should talk again someday."

Luke walks away back into his room as Shawn returned to his and Phoenix wonders what was in his hand.

"Shawn, what is that?" Phoenix asks curiously

"It's his number. We just made a new friend."

"Come on. (Yawns) Let's go to bed."

Shawn and Phoenix crawl to bed, cover themselves under the bed sheet as kissed each other good night as Phoenix turns off the lamp and slept the night away.

* * *

Wednesday…

The next day…

The next day shows as they arrive to the Ice Island as they were standing around near separate open holes in the icy water.

"Welcome to Ice Island. Today's activity is ice swimming or as I like to call it "winter diving". With water that is cold as the North Pole. I would take safety into this. If you can't handle it I recommend that remove yourself before you get hypothermia. Be gladly to take a warm shower otherwise enjoy yourselves."

As the activist leaves them Shawn gains a devilish idea.

"Hey Phoenix. I thought of an idea that you might like. Make things interesting."

"I'm listening."

"Let's bet who can last long in the ice water with their head under for at least two minutes or longer. Winner gets the massage's throughout the Cruise and loser makes those massages happens."

"All right, Shawn. I'll take that bet. I'll go in first."

Phoenix dips her body in first slowly as she was already getting shivers in her body.

"Ready? Go!"

Shawn starts the timer as she dips her head into the ice water. After a minute she comes back out refreshed and wet but shivering cold. Shawn checks the timer and it shows two minutes and ten seconds as she dries herself and covers herself.

"Beat that honey."

"Oh I will."

Shawn takes off his robe as he was in his shorts as him climbs in.

"Ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Go!"

Phoenix starts the timer as Shawn dips his entire body in into the water. Shawn comes back out wet and dripping as he was shivering and Phoenix gives him a towel.

"Holy Arceus! That was really cold!"

"Oh, my poor baby. (Whispers) By the way I won."

"Come on. Let's warm up on the ship."

Shawn and Phoenix return to the ship as Articuno was watching over them in the shadow. Shawn and Phoenix returned to their room as Shawn was still shivering cold as she brings him warm tea with lemon as he takes sips.

"I thought you could handle it."

"Ha, you're the one to talk. You are a fire Pokémon and you have fur to keep you warm while I have nothing but bare skin."

Phoenix thinks on what she can do to help him as she thought of an idea to help him warm up.

"Hey Shawn. I want that massage right about now."

"Oh yeah. Where should I start?"

"Here. It might even warm you up. Maybe both of us."

Phoenixes breasts stick out as she was giving signals to him. Shawn smiles as he gets the idea as he begins to rub her large breasts as she begins to blush. He feels her nipples harden from the ice water as Phoenixes hand begins going down into Shawn's shorts as he felt a cold feeling.

(Gasps) "Phoenix! Your hands are so cold."

"Then let's warm up using our body's heat. Let me just make you comfortable."

Phoenix takes off her bra as it reveals her breasts with her harden nipples.

"That's better. Now come to me."

Her arms open wide for him as Shawn brings himself closer to Phoenix as she holds by his chest as if she was hugging him. Shawn can feel her body warming up as both of their chests were very close.

"Phoenix, I thought you passed your stages because body is getting warm."

"I did. I'm able to control it now."

"That's good to know."

Phoenix looks up to him as he did looking down at her. Shawn sees her playing with his sack until it grew.

"Let me get this for you."

Phoenix begins to suck him off as her hands were lying on his chest. As she continues to suck him off he starts massaging her large rear end.

"Let me massage that ass for you."

As Shawn twists her rear his hands goes lower as it reaches her glory and inserts two fingers as he spreads her cheeks. She gasps as she felt his hands hitting her g-spot as he goes deeper. She climaxes onto his fingers as Shawn climaxed into her mouth and she swallows it. She rises as they both French kiss and fell over onto the bed. Phoenix lays on her side as she raises her left leg and Shawn inserts his clutch into her and begins thrusting into her while holding her leg up.

"Oh, Master. I love that spot."

(Grunting) "Yeah, I know you do."

They kiss as he thrusts at the same time as he goes harder and deeper. As it leads up he was finally going to climax as he thrusts faster into her while licking and sucking on her harden nipples. After a few more thrusts Shawn finally climaxes deep into her unleashing his white ooze deep within.

"Oh Shawn. It's so warm."

They calm from their excitement as they cover under the sheet and Phoenix lays her head on his chest rubbing while at it.

"I hope that warmed you up, baby."

"It sure did."

"If you ever need to warm up. You know who to make love to."

(Chuckles) "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"You want to order room service?" Phoenix asks

"Sure. That warming up made me hungry."

Phoenix picks up the phone as room service answers.

(Over phone) "Room Service."

"Yes, I we would like Pad Thai Noodles to room 219 please."

"Will it be one or two?"

"Make it two one for me and my husband."

"Okay. Should be up in a few minutes. Thank you for calling room service."

After a few minutes the room service arrives to their room as Phoenix puts on Shawn's jersey but didn't bother with pants. She answers the door as the waiter was shocked to seeing a sexy Blaziken at the door as she takes both plates.

"Thank you."

She closes the door on the waiter as he was still shock. Phoenix returns to Shawn with his noodles and stayed in and watched a comedy movie for the rest of the day.

* * *

Thursday…

The Next Day…

Shawn and Phoenix attends one of the fun activates on the ship. They approach of what's supposed to be indoor rock climbing. Shawn and Phoenix strap themselves to hook lines as they were ready to go.

"Ready to do some rock climbing?" Shawn asks with enthusiasm

"Yes, I'm ready. Oh I can't wait." Said Phoenix with excitement

"Last one to get to the top is a rotten Muk!"

Phoenix goes up first on the wall getting a head start as Shawn follows up. Phoenix was climbing faster than Shawn as he begins to catch up on her.

"Hey Shawn! How does my end look from down there?" Phoenix asks sarcastically

Shawn looks up as he sees large rear end tighten and stretching as she continues climbing.

"Besides having a nice ass. I say mine would look better up there."

Shawn climbs faster as he finally caught up to Phoenix as he was climbing faster like a spider-man. As he passed her he spanked her behind as it startled her.

"Hey! No fair!"

Phoenix climbs faster as she caught up with him as they were in a close finish. Shawn reaches the top first as Phoenix comes in second.

"No fair, Shawn! You spanked me!" Said Phoenix with anger

"Life isn't fair, Phoenix especially when you're more athletic than I am."

"Hmp, how's this for fair."

Phoenix spanked him in the rear end as he was in pain.

"Ow! You even hit harder than I do!"

"You know Shawn. That rock climbing really pumped me up."

"Yeah me too." Said Shawn admitting

"I know what we can do. Let's find a gym and take out our energy."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

Shawn and Phoenix climbed down from the wall and they leave back to their room to change. After a few minutes they changed into their gym workout clothes. Shawn is wearing green and black workout gloves, a white tank top, black &amp; white striped pants and red and black sneakers and Phoenix has a black sport bra, with black tight shorts and wrapping bandages on her hands as they walk over to the gym. They arrive to the gym and see workout machines with a small arena as the gym's radio was playing **Eminem – "Lose yourself"** as the first thing they go on is the fixed-weighted dumbbells. Shawn picks up two 50 lb dumbbell as he begins to curling from left to right as he was doing about 20 curls. Shawn notices Luke and Geena walk in.

"Hey guys." Said Luke greeting himself

Shawn and Phoenix approach them as they greeted each other

"Hey Luke. How are you and Geena doing so far?" Shawn asks

"Things are great now. We've haven't been close since forever. Isn't that right, Geena?" Luke asks

"Of course. I wish it could stay this was forever."

They kiss each other on the lips as Luke thought an idea to show their love.

"Hey guys. I was thinking maybe to show our effort and affection. We should have a battle. How about it?"

"Of course. Let's have ourselves a classic Pokémon battle. Phoenix, you game?" Shawn asks

"Yeah, I'm game. Let's do this."

"Alright then. Let's do this."

Everybody walks over to the arena as a crowd begins to form around the ring. Phoenix and Geena prepare themselves as Phoenix wraps the bandages around her hands. Her feminine body changes as her muscles grew out but still with a feminine tone. They were ready as the referee was about to start.

"Ready, Phoenix?" Shawn asks

"I'm ready."

"Remember from our training. Go get her, baby."

Shawn kisses Phoenix for good luck as Phoenix cracks her knuckles. They stand across from each other as the referee begins

(Referee) "The battle between Challenger Luke with his Arbok; Geena and his opponent Shawn alongside with his Blaziken; Phoenix shall go under way. There shall be only one victory. Battle begin!"

Phoenix strikes first to Geena with punch but Geena dodges it. Geena uses her intimate with a loud screech as it was hurting her, Shawn and the crowd. Phoenix continues to throws punches and a few kicks as Geena continues to block and dodge every punch and kick she throws at her. Phoenix does a roundhouse kick but dodges like the matrix and trips Phoenix on her back and into the corner. Shawn tries to figure out on what to do.

"Phoenix, don't use your fighting skills."

"Then what can I do?" Phoenix asks

Shawn thinks as he gets an idea with a snap of a finger

(Snaps finger) "That's it. She may be resistant to fighting but not fire. Use your fire skills at the right moment."

"That's right."

Phoenix picks herself up and uses her blaze kick as it shoots a wave of flame as it hits Geena.

"It's working! Keep the pressure up!"

Phoenix charges her fists with flames as she continues throwing punches weakening Geena from left to right as the battle intensifies. After a few fire punches and kicks Geena became weak as she was on the urge of defeat. She then throws a fireball at Geena as she says "**Metsu Hadouken!**" for the last time weakening her.

"That's it, Phoenix! Finish her off!"

As Phoenix charges her fist with flame and upper cut Geena first in the stomach and finally in the chin as she screams out "**Metsu Shoryuken!**" as she was finally defeated as her eyes were dizzy from the punch.

(Referee) "Geena the Arbok is unable to battle. Which means Shawn and Phoenix; the Blaziken are the winners!"

Phoenix was happy as she jumps in the air happily. She runs to Shawn happy as he lifts her and spins at the same time as Phoenix did the same back to Shawn. Geena recovers as Shawn and Phoenix went to check on them.

"Hey Geena, great battle you guys had."

"Thanks. You guys were great too."

"How was Phoenix able to throw a fireball?" Luke asks

"I trained her to do that. Phoenix always wanted to learn how to throw one."

"Okay but why did Phoenix say those things?" Geena asks

"Phoenix and I play games sometimes and she loves Street Fighter."

"Hey Luke, I still have energy left in me. Maybe we should go back and take some of that lode off."

"Hm, don't mind if I do. We'll catch you guys later. Me and Geena are going to take some load off."

"See you guys later. Ready to get back to work, honey?" Phoenix asks

"Yeah, I'm ready."

After having their great battle and saying their goodbyes to the couple as they leave Shawn and Phoenix return to their workout. Phoenix finds a pull up bar on the wall she climbs onto it and begins pulling up as does 30 for a few minutes. Next Shawn decides to work on his chest and uses the chest press as he was closing in his chest in and out repeatedly as he begins to sweat. Phoenix next chooses a boxing bag as she starts beating it from left to right.

Phoenix notices looking at his muscled chest popping as she was beginning to become aroused while licking her lips. Next Shawn goes to the barbells weight lifting and puts on 165lb, lifts and curls it towards him. She couldn't resist so she tries to get his attention by going on thigh adductor as does inner thigh work inside and out as it stretches her crotch. Phoenix got Shawn's attention as he looks at her muscle abs and her crotch as Phoenix stares back seductively with arms behind her head as they both smiled at each other.

As they both leave their workout spots to get water to relax for a bit as they wipe the sweat off with their towel.

"How did you change from that slim body to a muscled body?" Shawn asks curiously

"When my body works out or fight my muscles begin to grow but when I'm relaxing with you and the kids. You'll get to see my nice booty again." (Giggles)

"I haven't seen muscles like that in a long time, Phoenix. Your looking good like always."

"I know. You're not bad yourself, big boy."

"Damn right I am."

Shawn poses as he shows off his muscles and Phoenix giggles as she grows closer to him and pushes against the wall.

"You know Shawn. Since we're both equally good looking I was thinking maybe we can unwind…" Said Phoenix as she looks at him seductively

Phoenix begins firmly rubbing his chest as her hands slides under his tank top and she kisses him on his cheek a few times but Shawn stops her.

"Phoenix, we can't. Anyone could be watching."

"Shawn, to be honest with you. No one's here. They all left five minutes ago. No one's here but us because they've left after the fight."

"Okay but still someone could walk in."

Phoenix thinks of what to do and thought of an idea. "Oh, I got something."

Phoenix goes behind the counter and picks up a piece of paper, marker and writes on it that says **"Out to Lunch. Be back soon."** She tapes it on the front door and closes it behind her. She walks seductively back to Shawn as she pushes him to a bench on his back with a grin on her face.

"How about that?" Phoenix asks

"That can work."

(Giggles) "Good."

They both kiss roughly French kissing down the radio begins to play another song **John Cafferty** **– "Hearts on Fire" **changing their pace as she grinds her g-spot lips against Shawn's clutch in her tight shorts. Shawn's clutch erected as she his clutch between her large breasts with the bra still on as she begins to massages his clutch. She squeezes it as she massages and climaxes all over her bra and breasts.

"That was nice."

"Oh, I'm not finish yet."

She pulls his clutch out as she takes off the bra. She looks at his mid-leaked clutch she then roughly grabs his clutch as he gasps from the grip and begins jerking him off hard. After she hardens it again she starts to suck him off as her tongue wraps around his large clutch and begins gulping down into her throat.

"Yes Phoenix. Take the mother lode." Said Shawn with passion

She slurps down hard and fast until one more gulp as Shawn grabs her head contributing and her face reaches to the end of his crotch and climaxes right down into her throat as Shawn pulls it out. As she pulls it out leaving it with her spit and Shawn's ooze trail as she opens her mouth and shows the ooze in her mouth and swallows it. She looks up to him with his tired out look as she giggles at his expression.

"How does it taste?" Shawn asks

"Pure, tangy and sweet. Just like always." Phoenix admitting as she licks her fingers

"Hm, I'm glad you like it."

Phoenix rises as she pushes herself back to a lat pull down machine and opens her legs. She rubs her breasts downwards to her muscled chest to her crotch as she finger summons Shawn to her and Shawn removes his tank top.

"Come to me and ruffle my feathers, Superman." Said Phoenix seductively

"Coming, Wonder Woman."

Shawn walks to Phoenix as he lays his muscled chest on top of her muscled chest and the first thing he grabbed was her crotch as he begins rubbing and fingering. As Shawn fingers her down as moans louder as his fingers gotten wet and she licks it off his fingers. She next pulls down her shorts but with nothing under it but delicious plushy clitoris.

"Well now I'm really curious of why you don't wear underpants."

"I don't wear them for you. Unless if I'm with the kids and other people."

"I like your style."

(Giggles) "Now give me what is rightfully mine. Give me that sweet ooze of yours." Said Phoenix as she grips him

(Chuckles) "I love it when you talk like that."

As they smooched loudly and violently Phoenix moans under her breath as their muscle chests are closer than before. Shawn lowers himself to her crotch and began licking and sucking her love hole as his tongue slips in.

(Moaning) "Oh yes Shawn! Oh Master! Make me cum!"

As he slips his tongue into her the wall clenches on his tongue because of good it felt to her until she climaxed into his face as Shawn gets a little taste of her juice.

"How does that taste for you, baby?" Phoenix asks seductively

"Sweet like apple juice, darling."

"Now for the real fun."

Shawn inserts his hard clutch into her anal as Phoenix puts the weight onto 259lb to hold her down. As he inserted he felt a tight a grip on her walls closing in on his clutch.

"Phoenix, you're tighter than I remember."

"It's my muscles."

"It feels much better."

Shawn begins thrusting into her as she holds down the weight. Her muscles tightening the walls as squeezes Shawn's clutch as it increases his stamina thrusting harder into her as he holds her down by the waist. After a couple of thrusts into her he was on the urge to climaxing and finally climaxes inside her anal. Shawn lays on his back as Phoenix sits on top him as she inserts his soggy clutch into her love hole as she thrusts herself down into it. As she thrusts herself down harder Shawn also feels the walls tightening again but tighter than a dog leash.

"Holy Arceus! This is tighter than the other one."

(Moaning extremely) "That makes it even better."

Shawn lays there as he takes it down and deep but a slight change Shawn does. He picks her up, puts her the bench and makes her lay on her stomach, rises her rear end with her face on the and continues thrusting violently into her hitting her g-spot spanking at the same time. After a couple of thrusts from there once again he lifts her, goes onto the mat and places her on his lap squeezing her breasts and finally climaxes into her as it leaks from the inside. They calm down from their excitement as they Phoenix relaxes on Shawn's alongside and kissed.

(Satisfy moan) "Oh Shawn. You're an animal. You're like an Arcanine mixed with Superman. Fast and strong; the perfect recipe."

"Damn right I was. I'm glad to serve you that meal."

Shawn looks at Phoenix's body as she relaxes her muscled body returns to her normal state.

"Hey what happen to your muscled body?" Shawn asks

"I told you when I'm working out my body brings out the muscle and when I'm relaxing it changes back. If you rough me enough maybe it'll grow back."

"This is why I find you so interesting because of things like this."

Shawn kisses her on the forehead as they relax on the mat for the rest of the hour.

* * *

Friday…

The next day…

As they arrive to the Fire Island the final island of their cruise. They leave the ship as Shawn was wearing a tank top, shorts and sandals and Phoenix was wearing a bikini with a small robe wrapped around her waist. They looked around as if it was a Tropical Hawaiian/Brazilian place with Tropical Tiki bar on the porch with lit candles and blinking lights. This time Luke and Geena were with them this time as the activist comes out.

"Everyone welcome to the final island. The Fire Island on our final day of the cruise as in another half week will take us to get back to Lumiose City. Everyone enjoy yourselves on your last day."

"What do want to do first, Phoenix?" Shawn asks

"Looking at this beautiful view of this beach. I want to take a walk on the beach with you."

"Yeah, this beach is beautiful but you are more beautiful than the beach. Come on, let's go on that walk."

"Oh Shawn."

As they leave Luke and Geena they think about on what they wanted to do.

"Let's go get a drink, Geena. How about it?" Luke asks Geena

"Yes, I would love that."

They both walk over to the Tiki bar as the bartender introduces himself.

(Bartender) "Hello you two. I'll be your bartender today. What can I get you two?"

"What are the bests you do have?" Geena asks

"We have the Bermuda Rum Swizzle, Daiquiri, Beach Bum's Own and the Jamaican Breeze. Those are the best ones we have."

"I'll have the Beach Bum's Own. What about you, Geena? Luke asks

"I'll have a Daiquiri, please." Said Geena asking nicely

"You got it."

The bartender begins to make the drinks as he flips bottles around in the air as he pours them in two glasses at the same time. As he finishes up places the slices of lemon and lime on their cups. They applaud to him as he bows. They both pick up their drinks and raises them.

"Here's to a better life for both of us."

"I will drink to that."

They clash their glasses as they drink at the same time. Meanwhile with Shawn and Phoenix as they take their slow and long walk and holding each other's hands across the golden beach near the light blue ocean with the sun reflecting.

"Oh Shawn. This is wonderful."

"I know. We really needed this."

"Oh Shawn. This vacation has been wonderful. A time away from the kids, you and me walking across the beach like we did in Hawaii. What more could we ask for."

"You know that reminds me. We should check on the kids. To see if they're okay."

"You're right. Give them a call."

Shawn takes out his phone and selects Zeya as it dials. Zeya answers.

(Over phone) "Hello?"

"Hey Zeya."

"Hi Daddy. How's the vacation?" Zeya asks

"It's good. How's everything at home?" Shawn asks

"Everything's fine, dad." Shawn hears revving engines, cheering and racing cars in the background and Shawn begins to wonder what that noise is.

"Zeya, what's that noise I hear?" Shawn asks curiously

"Oh nothing. Just watching a movie. I need to get back and tell mom I said hi. Bye dad."

"Bye baby. Tell Abby I said hi."

"I sure will."

Zeya hangs up as Shawn puts his phone away and Phoenix asks him

"So is everything okay at home?" Phoenix asks curiously

"Yeah, they're just watching a movie right now at least I think so."

"Good to know."

They continue to walk on the beach as Phoenix gazes at the sun and thinks about grateful she is as Shawn has the same feeling. They begin running in the water as they splashed each other back and forward repeatedly until they tire out. The sun begins to set as they took another long walk back to the porch.

"Shawn, I feel so refreshed. So alive again. It's been an amazing time for both of us."

"Yes it has and I wouldn't have any other way."

"I want to make this a lifetime. Let's take a picture before we leave."

"Yeah, let's do that."

Shawn takes out his phone and turns on the camera as he aims at Phoenix. Phoenix begins posing for camera as he begins taking three pictures of Phoenix, two of himself and one together.

"You look great, Phoenix."

"So do you."

Shawn puts his phone away as they gaze at the sunset together as Shawn gains idea. He pulls out his phone again and plays a hip hop rap with a piano instrumental. Shawn opens his hand to her as she blushes hard as she giggles a little bit and Shawn chuckles back.

"Care for a little dance, Miss Phoenix?" Shawn asks politely

"I be glad to." Said Phoenix accepting

Phoenix accepts Shawn's proposal as he takes her hand. They begin to take slow paces with their arms holding each other as they slow dance. Shawn gives twirls to Phoenix as he brings her close clenching hands together as their faces were close from beak to nose. Their faces were close as it brings their lips together for a moment then separate.

"Can I show you something?" Phoenix asks

"Sure."

Phoenix snaps her finger as it shows a flame in her hand as Shawn was surprised of what she can do. She held the flame in her hand as she sucks it in. She holds it until she shaped her hands like a heart and blows a smoke threw it her hands as a puff heart shape blew into his face as he was surprised.

"I didn't know you can do that."

"I've been practicing for a while and I finally got it. What do you think?" Phoenix asks

"That was amazing."

"If you think that's amazing. Wait till you see this."

Phoenixes lips begin to burn as she kisses him on the cheek leaving a burnt kiss mark on his left cheek. Shawn takes a mirror and looks at the kiss mark on his face.

"Well what do you think?"

"It burns. I like it. It should our thing from now on."

"Good."

They romantically kiss each other as they were startled by fire that struck in the air, next became lightning following by the ice at the same time. Finally came a water tornado shoots into the sky as it reveals Lugia and Shadow Lugia along with Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno as they reveal themselves.

(Lugia) "Shawn and Phoenix. We have been watching you for some time." Said Lugia with a calm god like voice

"It's the legend Lugia with the element legends and his shadow." Said Shawn surprised

(Shadow Lugia with goddess voice) "We have been witnessing you for this past week."

(Zapdos with a deep voice) "Your love has been the strongest we've ever felt over time."

(Moltres with a light female voice) "You have shown us the greatest relationship between a trainer and a Pokémon."

(Articuno with a light female voice) "But we realize that this was no ordinary relationship. That it was a love relationship."

(Lugia) "We have seen much love but not much greater than between you two. As we create a blessing for your love but yet we have no name for it. What would you like to name it?" Lugia asks

Shawn and Phoenix think of a name until she thought of a name that would work.

"Shawn, I thought of a name that can work."

"What is it?" Shawn asks

"I don't know if you'll like it."

Phoenixes turns away in sadness but Shawn lightly grabs her chin and turns it back to Shawn.

"Phoenix, our love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce just like this kiss mark you gave me, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable. Nothing you ever say or do is ever going to make me hate or make you feel less of a person. Now what are we going to call it?"

Phoenix begins to tear as wipes her eyes and he kisses her hand as she finally goes out and tells him what their love should be called.

"How about we call it… Flames of Heart. How about that?" Phoenix asks

"Flames of Heart? I like it because it's like our hearts are eternal flame that shall live on. No water, ice or even wind will ever be extinguished."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Have you yet chosen a name?" Lugia asks

"Yes. We shall call it Flames of Heart."

"Are you sure?" Shadow Lugia asks curiously

Phoenix nods her head yes "Yes, we are sure."

"Very well then. Let us realize that: the privilege to love is a gift, the power to love is a blessing, and the love of these two is success! True love multiplies the good in life and divides its evils. Strive to have love, for life without love is like life on a desert island... to find one real beloved in a lifetime is good fortune; to keep them together is a blessing."

(All) "We bless their love by the power of Arceus. To keep their love bond for eternity."

Moltres swoops down as she opens his shirt and burns a mark on his chest with a flame form of a heart. After the burn she flies back and rejoins with the others.

"Shawn, your undying love for Phoenix has inspired for us to create our own love."

Shadow Lugia reveals under her wing fin were ten baby Lugia's. Five regular Lugia's and other five of Shadow Lugia's as they yawn, open their eyes and make squeaky roars.

(Gasps) "Shawn look. They have their own family." Said Phoenix as she adored

"Yes. We are trying to expand the Lugia's and we have another coming soon."

Shadow Lugia reveals herself showing that she was pregnant. The little Lugia's look at Shawn as they all jumped on him hugging and kissing him as Phoenix was adored by them.

"Come back to me, my children." Commanded by Shadow Lugia

"We have children of our own."

"You do?" Lugia wonders

"Yes, two daughters. A greninja; Zeya and my baby daughter; Abby."

The baby Lugia's return to their mother as Lugia and the legends as they were ready to give their farewell.

"Farewell, my friends. Good luck with your relationship, your family and life. We wish you luck on your journey to the future and so forth. Goodbye."

The legends fly into the distance as they go their separate ways as Moltres returns to Fire Island, Zapdos to Lighting Island and Articuno to Ice Island as Lugia, Shadow Lugia and their children return to underwater. Shawn and Phoenix return to the porch as candle lamps were lit, lights were flickering and loud music was playing **Sean Paul – "We be Burnin'" **as they a huge of people and Pokémon dancing along to it. As they checked out the crowd them Luke and Geena were dancing together as Shawn was impressed by Luke. The song ends as everyone applause to their dance as Shawn and Phoenix were approached by Luke and Geena.

"Hey guys. How was your walk?" Geena asks

"It was very romantic." Phoenix admitting

"It was great. We even met the legends of these islands."

"You mean Lugia and the others?" Luke asks

"Yeah and nice dancing back there too." As Shawn compliments

"Thank you."

A band begins to play a classical 80's Brazilian music **Kaoma – "Lambada**". Phoenix feels the rhythm as she begins to shake her hips as she grabs Shawn's hand and drags him onto the dance. They stand apart from each other as Shawn walks towards her as she swings her hips furiously approaching him. They both hold hands with arm sticking as they begin to swing around and Shawn gives her twirls. They bring their faces close and back out again as they were behind each other's backs and again close. As the singer broke out saying "**Ay, ay, losenta lambada, Dancando Lambada!**" Phoenix flapped her robe like a show girl showing off her slim hips as Shawn holds and dances along with her. With Shawn's head over Phoenixes shoulder as his arms holds her waist and her arms were over his head holding him as Luke and Geena watch them dance.

"Oh Geena. If only we were like them."

"We can Luke. If we spend more together. We can be just like them."

"Hey Phoenix. Maybe we should have dinner to celebrate our last time together before we go back tomorrow night. What do you think?" Shawn asks

"I think I would love that."

They continue to dance throughout the night as Luke and Geena continue to watch them dance for the night.

* * *

Saturday…

Night time falls…

Night time has fallen over the ship as there was a crescent moon overhead as Shawn, Phoenix, Lex, Kia, Luke and Geena were together for their dinner. They arrive to a diner with a stage filled with musicians. Shawn was in a black Ludlow dinner jacket with a bow tie, Phoenix was in a black formal evening dress with her leg exposed with the same infinity heart necklace and a bit of makeup on, Luke and Lex was wearing tuxes as Geena was wearing a red rehearsal dress with a little bit of body jewelry and Kia was wearing blue taffeta dress. They go take their seats separately as they had their own dates.

"Shawn, this place looks amazing."

"I know right."

Shawn looks over and sees Lex and Kia already eating appetizers as they demonstrate sexual tensions to each other.

"Well I see Lex and Kia are already having fun."

Phoenix looks over at Luke and Geena as Luke was kissing Geena's hand romantically as she adored by it.

"Luke and Geena are having a good time too."

"Yes, now it's time for ourselves to have a good."

Shawn holds her hand with both hands as he kisses her hand and she giggles uncontrollably. The waiter approaches them and brings them menus.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waiter asks

"Yes, I'll have the Poulet de Provencal."

"And what would you like miss?" The waiter asking

"I'll have the Herb Crusted Halibut, please."

"Any refreshments?"

"Wine would be great."

"I shall bring your orders."

The waiter writes down the orders and takes the menus as he goes and takes the orders in. As they waited for their food Shawn holds a small box in his under the table waiting for the right moment to give her.

"Shawn, this vacation has been wonderful so far."

"So far? What? It hasn't been exciting enough for you?" Shawn asks

"No, it's not exciting enough till after dinner."

"What are you serving me here?" Shawn asks her curiously

"Ah-ah-ah. You'll have to wait till after dinner."

"Well there's something I can't wait to give you."

"Give me what?" Phoenix asks

"This."

Shawn pulls out the box from underneath the table and hands her the box but she was a little bit confused.

"Shawn, were already married."

"You have to open to it."

Phoenix opens it and finds two Fire Opal Reversible Lava Earrings as she was surprised seeing them.

"Shawn, I love them. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Try them on."

Phoenix reveals her ears as she clips them on as they dangle around.

"They're beautiful."

"You look more beautiful with those on."

(Giggles) "Oh Shawn. You're such a flatter."

The waiter brings them their food with two glasses and the other waiter brings wine and pours in their glasses. Shawn begins to eat his chicken main dish and Phoenix begins eating her Herb Crusted Halibut and take few sips of their cherry flavored wine.

"The chicken is quite good. What about yours, Phoenix?" Shawn asks

"It's good and I love the crust taste of this."

"Well Phoenix, here's to our blessing the flames of heart."

They both raise their glasses and clashing their glasses to their blessing and drank their wine at the same time. They finish their dinners and finished off their wine as the waiter takes their plates and glasses and Shawn had another surprise for her.

"Phoenix, I have something else for you."

"Oh Shawn. You don't need give me anymore presents."

"Trust me. You're going to love it. I'll be right back."

Shawn leaves Phoenix for a moment as Phoenix wonders what he is planning next. She is always aware of Shawn's plans his crazy schemes. Meanwhile with Shawn as he was behind curtains on stage as he adjusts his microphone as he takes a few breathes as the lights were dimmed down as Shawn went out there with confidence.

(Announcer) "We have a special request performance for his wife; Phoenix the Blaziken." As a light shines on upon her and everyone applaud

Phoenix couldn't see the stage which is part of the surprise. A band begins with a small riff with a saxophone and light shines on Shawn as they begin playing **Marvin Berry &amp; the Starlighters – "Earth Angel"** as was Phoenix surprised to see him on stage.

"Phoenix, this is for you."

Earth angel, earth angel, will you be mine,  
my darling, dear, love you all the time.  
I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you.

Earth angel, earth angel, the one I adore.  
Love you forever and forever evermore.  
I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you.

I fell for you, and I knew  
The vision of your love's loveliness,  
I hope and I pray that someday  
I'll be the vision of your happiness.

Earth angel, earth angel, please be mine,  
My darling, dear, love you all the time.  
I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you.

I fell for you, and I knew  
The vision of your love's loveliness,  
I hope and i pray that someday  
I'll be the vision of your happiness.

Earth angel, earth angel, please be mine,  
My darling, dear, love you all the time.  
I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you.

The song ends as everyone applaud to him especially Phoenix as she ran behind the curtain but Shawn didn't know where she went until they made another announcement.

(Announcer) "Well it seems we got another performance request for her husband; Shawn." As they turn the light towards by Shawn following by Phoenix standing next to him.

The DJ begins to play a Pop with a bit of R&amp;B mixed into as it plays **Hikaru Utada – "Simple and Clean." **

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

The daily things that keep us all busy  
like this and that and what is what  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

(Humming the song)

As she hums the song she walks towards to him as she firmly rubs his chin as the song finishes and the audience applause's as Luke, Geena, Lex and Kia did as well while standing. Shawn points at the musician making his cue as he starts playing the piano as it begins to play **Skillet – "Fire and Fury"**. Shawn hand summons her taking her hand and begins to sing as Phoenix recognizes the song.

(Shawn) Every brick and every stone.  
Of the world we made will come undone.  
If I... (Phoenix) If I can feel you here with me.

(Shawn) In my sleep I call your name  
but when I wake I need to touch your face  
cause I...

(Phoenix) I need to feel you here with me.  
You can stop the aching  
cause you're the one I need.

(Both) I will burn, I will burn for you.  
(Shawn) With fire and fury. (Both) Fire and fury.

(Both) My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you.  
(Shawn) Your love burns within me. (Both) With fire and fury.

(Shawn) If I freeze you are the flame.  
You melt my heart, I'm washed in your rain.  
I know… (Phoenix) You'll always have the best of me.  
(Both) Destiny's got a hold on me.  
Guess I never knew love like love knows me  
cause I... (Phoenix) I need to feel you here with me.

(Both) I will burn, I will burn for you.  
(Shawn) With fire and fury. (Both) Fire and fury. My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you.  
(Shawn) Your love burns within me.

(Both) With fire and fury.

(Instrumental)

(Both) Let it all fall down to dust.  
Can't break the two of us.  
We are safe in the strength of love. (Shawn) You can stop the aching.  
(Both) Cause you're the one I need.

(Both) I will burn, I will burn for you.  
(Shawn) With fire and fury. (Shawn)Fire and fury.  
(Both) My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you.  
(Shawn)Your love burns within me.  
(Both) It burns, it burns, it burns, it burns!

(Shawn and Phoenix vocalizing)

(Both) Your love burns within me. (Shawn) With fire and fury.

As the song ends with the piano they bring their faces close as their lips pressed against each other and crowd applaud to them especially Shawn's and Phoenixes new friends. Their lips separate as they gaze at each other with their smiles.

"We should do this more often, Phoenix."

"Yes we should."

"Shawn, when you sing you make me want to… love you for life."

"For life indeed. Let's take this back to our room."

Shawn and Phoenix smiled as she grabs Shawn's hand and dragged him out of the diner back to their room. They reached back to their room as they were romantically kissing as they walked through the door and closing it behind them. They drop onto the bed with Phoenix on top. She stands up as she slowly pulls down and Shawn unbuttons his shirt at the same time exposing his muscled chest. Phoenix throws her dress at a side as there was nothing but her bra and underpants as she begins rubbing her body slowly to her rear end. She begins removing the bra as she throws it at his face covering his eyes as he tosses it a side. She then pulls down her underpants as she throws to him as he catches and tosses it. She walks over to him seductively as lays on top him rubbing his chest firmly.

"Phoenix, I…"

Phoenix interrupts him with her finger on his lip.

"Shhh, let my lips do the talking."

She kisses him on the lips and separates as she continues kissing his body downwards till she reached his crotch. She unbuckles and unzips his pants exposing his clutch as she waves around her face. She strokes it at slow start pace while she licks the tip at the same time as she loved looking at Shawn's facial expression. After stroking it she slowly inserts Shawn's hard clutch into mouth at the tip and began sucking him off as her tongue wraps around his large thick clutch. As her saliva wets his clutch she slowly goes deeper with his clutch into her throat as he felt it and Phoenix gagged a little bit but she handles it well like always. She begins to swallow down his clutch going in and out repeatedly slobbering with saliva as his clutch sinks in as she picks up the pace. Shawn climaxes into mouth as she swallows with it still in her throat. She pulls it out while licking her lips the last of his ooze.

Phoenix rises as she lays on the edge of the bed on her stomach as her rear end was showing off her glory hole. Shawn grew closer her large rear end as his hands rubs firmly on both cheeks as he massages it along with his clutch slowly inserts himself into her.

(Moaning) "That feels nice, Shawn."

Shawn begins to thrust smoothly and steadily into her slowly as her hands stretched her cheeks wide. Her hips rolled eagerly against Shawn's crotch. Shawn picks up the pace as Phoenix can feel inside of her as it hits her g-spot satisfying her at every thrust she took deepening within her. The cries she makes urges Shawn to thrust faster into her begging more from him. He brings his body closer to her back as they kissed at the same time as he thrusted harder and faster. As she feels the large clutch thrusting as it massages his clutch and also massaging her walls to their passions end. His thrusts increases grasping her hips as she pushes down while at it as they were urging to climax. Shawn finally climaxes within her as she climaxed squirting as his crotch as it makes her final cry he leaves it in for a moment letting it soothe in and pulls out. As he pulls out he leaves a trail leaking from her hole to his tip as they go under the bedsheet, relaxed and took breathes for a few minutes as she cuddles under him while firmly rubbing his chest.

(Satisfy moan) "Oh Shawn. I haven't felt like this in a long time since I made first love to you."

"I know. It really was an amazing experience like no other."

"Shawn, you're the first person I made love to."

"How so?" Shawn asks curiously

"Because I never felt like this before in my life before I met you. You took me in, cared for me, showed me how to be strong and stand up for myself. You even showed me not to give up and even manage to raise a family. You truly are the man I love."

"Thank you for that. You know despite the things we've been through together. You and me hiding secrets from each other, your stages, you being kidnapped, my brother's death and us raising a family together made me realize something."

"What made you realize?" Phoenix asks

"It made me realize you and I were really meant to be together. Our love will never be broken even if we were worlds apart. No one can break that bond. You are truly the woman I care for."

"Thank you, my love."

Phoenixes nuzzle digs into his chest as Shawn gets up from bed as he puts new clothes on.

"Where are you going?" Phoenix asks

"You know from all of that I could use a drink right about now. If you don't mind coming along."

(Giggles) "No, I don't feel like drinking right now but when you get back. I'll be ready for round two. In the meantime I'm going to take a shower to give you a fresh body when you come back."

"Then I better hurry back."

"Oh don't worry. Take all the time you need."

Shawn smiles at her as walks through the door and closes it behind him as he leaves to a bar and Phoenix goes into the bathroom to take a shower. Shawn finds a random bar as he takes a seat upfront as the bartender approaches him.

"What can I get you?"

"Get me the best you got."

The bartender takes a glass and takes out a bottle of 1800 Tequila and pours a cup for him and slides it to him.

"Oh thanks."

"You look like you had a rough night."

"Rough night? Let's call it my best night ever."

Meanwhile with Luke and Geena…

Luke and Geena were romantically making out towards the ship's engine's deck. The two figured they could spice things up with their relationship by doing it somewhere they weren't suppose to be at.

"Luke are you sure about this, we could get in big trouble for this?"

"Where's your thrill for excitement and adventure honey? I bet Shawn and Phoenix do this kinda of thing all the time so why not give it a shot?"

"You do have a point and all of this is really turning me on in more than just the usual way."

"That's what I want to hear."

Luke was about to pull Geena's dress when she looked up and let out a scream, alerting Luke. He turned around to see a white furred Lucario. He wore dark grey sleeveless jacket with a hood left unzipped which exposes the front of his torso and baggy stonewashed jeans complete with wristbands and a belt with a pouch on his right hip. This Lucario had a variety of scars on him and had a slim yet muscular build complete with an almost emotionless face.

"Oh shit, hey um, I don't know if you work here or not but me and wife are just you know trying to spice things up a little and well…"

The Lucario just stared at them not responding.

"Ok um we're just gonna go somewhere else, so please don't tell anyone about this okay?"

The Lucario still did not respond.

"Ok we're leaving now."

"Luke?"

"Don't worry honey I'll take of everything just-"

The white Lucario dashed towards Luke and upper cuts Luke in the stomach so hard Luke fell to his knees paralyzed in pain.

"LUKE!"

The white Lucario merely looked at Luke before doing a spin heel kick to his face to knock him out cold. Geena was so shocked at what she just saw she was unable to move fast enough for the white Lucario to rush towards her and pushed her hard down into the ground. Before she could get up, the white Lucario stomps her stomach to weaken her. He quickly covered geena's mouth to prevent her from screaming. Slowly he pulled his hood off and taped on a small microphone on his ear.

"This is Aaron. Perimeter secured."

(through microphone) "Understood. Arriving in eta fifteen minutes. Did you encounter any issues?"

"Yes sir. A human male and female Arbok."

(through microphone) "Civilians?"

"Yes sir."

(through microphone) "Damn, I wanted this done without trying to get them involved."

"Permission to terminate?"

(through microphone) "Dammit Aaron denied. I told you a thousand times already we don't do that."

"Master they could jeopardize the mission."

(through microphone) "Then knock them out and put them somewhere. I will repeat, I don't want casualties. Understand?"

"Understood. Continuing with the mission."

The white Lucario known as Aaron looked at a frighten Geena briefly before knocking her out with a choke hold on her mouth with his hand as she passes out. After which his put his hood back over his head, exited the engine room, and headed his way back to the main lobby of the ship where it was still as busy with everyone.

"Heading towards the captain's deck."

(through microphone) "Aron you've been on that ship for a week and on the three islands. Did you at least try to enjoy yourself?"

"Missions objectives come before anything master. I didn't have time for it."

(through microphone) "You really need to loosen up. I had hoped you would take it easy on this mission. You're still recovering from your accident.

"If there's anything else sir I would like further instructions please."

(through microphone) "Ahh very well. You are to secure the captain's deck and prevent them from sending any possible distress signals. You have ten minutes before we arrive. Once done head back to the main lobby where we will continue with phase 1."

"Understood. Continuing with the mission now."

Meanwhile Phoenix was taking her shower overhead washing her feathers off for a moment thinking about how she had a wonderful time with Shawn. She even begins to hum the song that Shawn sang for her. She finishes up as she dries herself with a blow dryer still wet but not her hands. She picks up her phone and decides to call Zeya to check on both of them as she dials the number and rings. Zeya answers

(Over phone) "Hello?"

"Hey Zeya."

"Hi Mom."

"Hey Zeya. How are you and Abby with Nero and his family?" Phoenix asks

"Everythings great and Abby is doing fine too."

"Let me talk to her."

Zeya puts Abby on the phone as she could only hear Abby babbling over the phone and Phoenix was adored by the cooing and babbling.

"Hi Abby. Mommy and daddy love you very much."

She smooches over the phone as Zeya gets back on the phone.

"Zeya, we should be back next week on Wednesday. We'll be back soon. Love you two."

"Love you too, Mom. Bye."

"Bye." As they say their goodbyes they hang up their phones and Phoenix continues to dry off.

In the meantime. The captain of the ship had just received his fresh coffee as he entered the ship deck to check out the progress on the ships cruise.

"Everything ok?"

"Yep things are looking good, should take about a week to head towards our destination but I don't think we'll experience any trouble at all tonight. If anything we can practically take the rest of the night off."

"That sounds good. We need a little rest every now and then."

Unknown to them, one of the guards was suddenly dragged outside of the room. Alerting the captain a little. He motioned for two guards to check it out. Carefully they approached the door just in time for Aaron to kick the door down on them. He quickly leapt into the air and threw a crimson colored Aura sphere that explodes and takes out several of the guards. he lands on his feet and kicks the Captain in the shin to break his leg, grabs his hot coffee and throws it in the eyes of the ship's navigator to blind him briefly. Aaron threw another crimson aura sphere to knock the navigator out before grabbing the captain by the throat and punching him hard in the face to knock him out. After which he puts a finger on his ear piece again.

"This is Aaron, Captain's deck secured."

(through microphone) "Good job Aaron. We won't be there in ten minutes. So why don't you go enjoy a drink, you earned it."

"I don't have time for a drink master."

(through microphone) "Aaron this is a cruise, you had a whole week to enjoy vacation and you just spent the entire time reconing. Please, go enjoy a drink and meet us at the rendezvous point eta ten minutes."

"But Master."

(through microphone) "Aaron, go enjoy a drink."

Aaron sighed annoying before answering. "Yes sir." and left the room.

As Aaron wanders around the ship he finds a random bar as he takes a seat next another person. He orders a drink as it was brought to him and drinks it in one shot. Shawn looks next to him as he was wondering what's with the strange clothing as if he was in a war. Before Shawn could start a conversation or ask anything, the news on the T.V. screen appeared with an important message.

(Over T.V.) "Thanks Sam, in other news a war broke out between Team Plasma and the still unidentified Paramilitary group at Skyarrow bridge. They're are reported several casualties from both sides and hundreds critically injured as well as both the police and civilians. Officer Jenny was critically injured in the battle and is currently in the extreme intensive care room with the doctors saying there is a fifty fifty chance she may live. What the Paramilitary group was there doing in the first place is currently unknown but they attacked Team Plasma as they were heading to take a Legendary that was spotted on the site. There are no witnesses to where the Legendary is at and both groups have vanished before acquiring any questioning. The government has responded by sending medical equipment and repairs for the 60 million dollar damage to the area and they have reason to believe that Omen, the world's most wanted and dangerous man and terrorist was behind the attack on Team Plasma, further questions were unable to be answered and we will update you as soon as possible."

"Damn looks like Omen struck again. This time on Team Plasma." The bartender handed Shawn another beer as he listened.

"Damn, does this Omen guy have anything better to do than just go to war. Am I right?"

"Apparently the guy is going to war with all the Teams. He's got them all so shit scared pissing themselves dry that they're all teaming up and placing a worldwide manhunt out for the guy. Problem is, nobody has been able to catch the dude for ten years now. Ten years this guy has literally harassed all the teams and by the sound of it all he's got them all desperate at this point."

"What does he want? What's he trying to prove anyways?"

"Hell if I know, some say he's taking a stand against them, others say he's just trying to make himself famous. Personally I think he just that piss drunk mad at the teams."

"Hm, whatever the hell he is looking for. He's not going to find it. Whatever it is."

"I don't know this guy has been at it for ten years and maybe more. He's as much of an enigma as his reasons are. And that's the thirtieth officer Jenny sent to the emergency room too. Rumor has it Omen seriously hates the Jenney family. Something about allowing the teams to do as they please but that's just what the people say because it's rare he shows videos of himself. Heck nobody has seen or heard from him in ten years."

"Wow, he's really that good isn't he?"

"Good, it's terrifying how good he is. Personally kid, just ignore it and enjoy yourself and not get involved that's what I say. I say let them duke it out and let the government clean the mess."

"Yeah, they always clean up after them anyways. Here's your money. Keep the change."

"Sure thing kid take care.

Aaron payed for his drink and just left without even looking at anybody. He walked through the ship before arriving at the lower deck near the docks. He takes out a device as he gives a beeping signal to the black ops team as they got signal dived into the water. They take underwater skis as they drove across to the boat. Upon reaching their destination they dismounted, and climbed up the ship.

"Hey Aaron good to see your still kicking." one of the black ops soldiers replied.

"Where's the master?"

"He'll be here shortly, he'll be arriving on a small boat. Our jobs are basically to take over the ship."

"Alright, most of the civilians are in the main lounge so you won't have much trouble finding most of them there. There are some who have turned in for the night so make sure you check all the rooms and get everyone secured. We can't afford to mess this up."

(All) "Rodger."

As Shawn leaves the bar as he was going back to his room until he sees the Albino Lucario with soldiers by his side. He sees them and looked away before they had a chance of spotting him. He runs back to the room as the black ops begin moving out.

In the meantime Lex and Kia were trying to find where Luke and Geena were at, passing through the enormous crowd there still going on their daily vacation.

"I thought you said they were at the bar?"

"I did I could have sworn I saw them there last. Now I don't know where they're at?"

"Maybe they're back at the room doing the boomchickawawa again."

"True, I don't know but I'm glad to see those two are back together again. We really owe Shawn and Phoenix big time."

"Next time we see them we should show them the new position we invented together."

"Honey really? You want to teach them that. I don't think they'll even have the stamina for that."

"Isn't that the point of it?"

"Wow, you are one sexy being you know that."

"Geena and Luke are probably fine. Come on let's grab some souvenirs from the trip."

Lex and Kia head to a nearby souvenir shop. Unknown to them, a team of black ops soldiers entered in the lobby with the team leader turning on the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen tonight's entertainment, random acts of violence."

The soldier fired his machine gun in the air, startling everyone as they scream and scatter.

"Alright everyone on the ground now this is a take over!"

"What the hell? Who are these guys?" As Kia asks in fright

"I don't know but we can't handle them on our own. Come on, we've got to hide. There's too many of them."

Lex and Kia ran out of the main lounge to go hide as the soldiers were distracted with the hostages to notice. Meanwhile with Phoenix back at her room as she finally finishes drying off the soldiers opened the door slightly so they don't get spotted. Phoenix laid back on the bed still completely naked from her and Shawn's activity. She figured Shawn would be ready for round two once he got back so that's why she decided not to put anything on. The very thought of Shawn's powerful and muscular body was giving her a strong turn on. So much that she felt wet from between her legs and not just from the shower water. Feeling the itch, she reached a hand down and started massaging her womanhood slowly, quietly purring Shawn's name as she slowly increased pace, wanting to climax as quick as possible. Unknown to her, the soldiers entered the room and to their surprise, saw a ultra hot Blaziken masturbating on the bed.

"Holy shit guys get a load of this. That's actually pretty damn hot."

Phoenix already noticed the door opening assuming it was Shawn but realize it wasn't him. She would've known it was him if he had said something so she thinks of something to beat them as she hides under the bed sheet.

(Seductively) "Oh Shawn. I see you came back. Ready for round two, baby?"

The soldiers didn't know what to do as they push each other until one went closer to the bed. Her arm sticks out as her finger summons the soldier to come closer to the bed.

"That's right baby. Come closer to me. Closer. Your getting hot."

As the soldier approached the bed she grabs him by the neck and pulled him into her face.

"You're on fire."

She punched him in the face as it knocks him against the table. She rose out of the bed sheet but with muscles this time. The soldiers charged at her but they were no match for her as she charges at them and pile drived the soldier to the ground. The soldier on the ground was in pain as the next one charged at her he gives her a left hook, right hook repeatedly as she dodges every punch he throws at her. She stops his fist and twists his right hand next hand his left hand as she twists as well. She hurts his hands as clapped his head hurting his head and finally roundhouse kicks him in the face knocking him out to the wall. Shawn returns to the room unnoticed as hears beatings behind the door and a final crash as he walks through the door. He looks around the destroyed room with soldiers knocked out around him as Phoenix was muscle naked.

"Phoenix! I... see you've handle things in here."

"Where were you?" Phoenix asking

"I was drinking before this happened. Wait these guys."

Shawn notices the same soldiers he saw on the news as he looks closer.

"I've seen them before."

"What is it?"

"It's the Legion army."

"Legion army? Who is that?" Phoenix asks curiously

"It's some kind of militia army. I saw this on the news when I was at the bar."

"What do they want?"

"I don't know but I don't like this."

"What should we do then?"

"We'll have to wait till they stop rounding up the ship."

A soldier was about to wake up but Phoenix kicked him in the face as he was knocked out again. Shawn gains an idea as he looks at the soldier.

"This gives me an idea."

"What are you doing?" Shawn begins to strip the soldier down to his underwear as Phoenix was curious of what he was doing to the soldier.

"I'm going to disguise myself as one of them and find out what's going on but for now we'll hide."

"That's a good idea but what about the our friends?"

"We can't go out there now. We'll get caught. We'll go look in the morning I promise."

"Okay."

"Okay. Now help me get them out and put some pants on so no soldier catches eyes on that body."

(Giggles) "Okay."

"Because only my eyes allow to see that ass."

Around that time, their room's T.V. turned on to show a strange figure in a dark room sitting in a chair. He wore a head concealing gas mask with inbuilt special red glowing goggles and a protective body suit. Over this he wears a military grade armored vest, with a matching pair of dark grey combat pants complete with black knee pads, combat boots, and gloves. Finally he wears an old tattered black hooded trench coat to complete his outfit.

Meanwhile back at Lumiose City as Nero and the family with Zeya were watching a horror movie while Tera was playing with Abby while the others watch the movie. Nero and Zeya were a bit startled as they see blood and gore splattering on the screen being disgusted. Hyro sees Zeya jumps into his arms scared as he noticed and blushed as he didn't know what to do. Nero notices Zeya being scared and walks over to her and gently pats her on the back.

"Hey its alright it was a jump scare, nothing to worry about."

Zeya still feels scared even after Nero comforting her

"Hey if it makes you feel better, there's no one more safer to be that close to than Hyro here."

"I don't know. I'm still scared I'm going to make a call if you don't mind."

Zeya leaves the living room for a moment to go call her parents Nero was surprised about the situation.

"Wow she was right in your arms."

Hyro blushed and continued to watch the movie.

"Hey Tera guess what, Hyro here's got a crush, whiskey is on me tonight."

"DAD!"

"Oh come on son it ain't that bad it's something to celebrate for. Like have I ever told you the story about me and your mother?"

"I don't like where this going."

"It was when me and your mother were rescuing my friend's wife Phoenix. You know her, right?"

"Yes, I know Phoenix."

"Anyways, while we rescuing her we were at this apartment as our temporary hq and we were alone but Rex was sleeping like a Snorlax."

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like this story?"

"Trust me kid you're gonna want to hear this. Your mother felt lonely just as I did we felt we needed someone in our lives and that was each other. Ever since that moment I made a move on her we both acted like animals ruffling each other's fur."

"Oh dear Arceus no."

"Until that moment I gave her my seed that led to you."

Hyro was taking a sip of his drink until his father mentioned "**Seed**." Causing him to spit his drink right out on Zeya on accident just as she just walked right back in.

"Oh Zeya I am so, so sorry I…"

"It's ok, I can't seem to get cell coverage, I guess its the thick rain outside. Do you have another phone."

"We do but hold I'm telling Hyro here some important news. Grab a seat a listen."

"Arceus just kill me now."

"I didn't know what to expect and I didn't know you would've come soon. Until I saw that egg came out and I thought to myself I'm going to be a daddy. Me and your mother took a step from there."

"You planned this. You planned this I know you did."

"The horror movie that resulted in Zeya jumping in your arms or me having a father and son conversation with you and her present? Because the part with you spiting the drink on her is on you, you know."

"What do you want from me darn it?"

"I want you to make your move kid. Like I did with your mother."

"Are you punishing me for I something I did that? I don't know know I did wrong or are you just doing this just for laughs? Or does the term cruel and unusual punishment mean anything to you?"

"No I'm just helping my boy out. But why not be the gentleman and help Zeya get a new set of pajamas on."

Hyro instantly blushed as he heard him said "help Zeya get a new set of pajamas on" he has been getting a bit of dirty thoughts in his head.

"It's ok I know where I can find some, I packed earlier."

"You know what yeah that's maybe a better idea. After all Shawn would castrate my boy if he knew about him trying to be the gentleman. You two are way too young to go that stage yet. Right now, just some flirting will be nice."

"I will slit your throat and watch you bleed out dad!"

"That's the spirit son! Now go help her."

"It's perfectly alright I think I'll go find some myself. I'll be back real quick."

Zeya quickly left the room to find another pair of pajamas to wear.

"You know I am serious about that slitting your throat and watching you bleed out. I will put that horror movie to shame."

"Hyro don't be mad at Nero, your father is just trying to help that's all."

Tera entered the room with a sleeping Abby in her arms and took a seat next to Nero.

"Now apologize to your father."

"I'm sorry Dad but seriously you just had to talk about all that in front of her. You even went as far as to talk about sex in front of her"

"Son I was only yanking your tail but I am serious about you two being together because the way she jumped into your arms and you blushed. I know that sign when I see one. Make that call because this is a one chance in a lifetime. Don't miss it."

"Well Hyro does have a point you did talk about our a little special moment in front of him and her. And you know very well they are much too young for that. Also Shawn would be very, very pissed if he knew and so would Pheonix."

"Yeah, he's probably gonna kill me for that."

"Yeah, should've thought about that before going on to sex ed there. Dad. And I hope I live to see the results if Zeya doesn't tell Shawn about the whole jumping in the arms and spitting my drink on her because of the "Talk."

"Yeah, I know but hopefully she forgive you. Don't hold your breathe. Go check on her and knock before you go in too for your mother's sake."

Hyro left to go check on Zeya and see if she was ok. Feeling like he was ready to puke at minute. He was about to knock on her door when she exits her room with a new pair of pajamas on.

"Hey everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is ok, it's alright about the drink thing. I actually needed a new change because the ones I was wearing early weren't as comfortable. I still can't get mom or dad on the phone and I'm really worried."

"Hey don't worry my dad's got some kind of phone that could help. Come on."

The two walked back into the dining room as Tera was gently rocking Abby in her arms with a motherly smile on her face. It reminded her so much of her time holding Nero when he was her age.

"Hey dad you know where that phone's at? Zeya is really, really worried about her parents."

"Yeah but it's still charging. Come on guys let's enjoy the rest of the horror movie it just started and we've got nine more to go through before the night is over."

"Oh Arceus help me. My dad is going to be the death of me."

Zeya giggles at Nero's humor as they sat back down on the couch as they continued to watch the movie. After the last minutes of the movie they finish as the credits rolled Nero stops the movie and selects another one. Before he could select another one a broadcast interrupts them as Nero was wondering what is happening as a man with a black gas mask and military gear as he makes his announcement. He spoke in an incredibly calm and deep voice, speaking in a soft-spoken monotone.

"Remnants of Civilization: I have messages for you all. To the innocence observing now in confusion and despair: You will all be tested in what is about to come. To the cowards quaking behind the police and military department's walls: You will not be spared if you dare stand in our way. And to the governments of the world who allow the evils of injustice to control our lives: I have already won. As of a few hours ago I have seized control of the Lumiose cruise line with all her passengers' fates now up for me to decide. However I will places their lives in the hands of the governments instead. Our demands will be sent to you at an unknown time. If they are not met within a week, we will destroy the ship with its passengers. And when the dawn comes...if the ship and it's passengers lie in cold unmarked watery graves and I turn my gaze to the world beyond...their blood will be on your hands...And in that moment, the words and wisdom of it's leaders will be worth nothing. I am Omen, and we are named Legion for we are many. And no one, not even Arceus can stop us."

Meanwhile back with Shawn and Phoenix. They had just finished watching the broadcast from their room.

"Oh my Arceus, Shawn."

"I know. I don't know what this guy wants but I'm sure he'll kill everyone on the ship if they don't meet his demands."

"You think they're watching too?"

"I'm sure they are. It's being broadcast worldwide."

Back at Nero and the family Zeya was having a panic attack as she began to cry as she fell into Hyro's arms as he comforts her while Tera tried to calm Abby crying in her arms who was startled by the scary voice the figure Omen had. Nero calls Glukhov to see if he's seeing this too. Glukhov answers.

(Over phone) "Hello?"

"Are you seeing this?"

(Over the Phone) "Yes, I am. I know that voice from anywhere."

"You do?"

(Over the Phone) "Yes and I know how to deal with him. At least I think. I don't know."

"Who the hell is this guy?"

(Over the Phone) "All I know is he's Omen, he's the leader of Legion, some kind of paramilitary group in a private war with the Teams. He's as big of an enigma to me as he is to you. Hell this is the first time I've seen his gasmask face in ten years."

"You know him, Glukhov?"

(Over the Phone) "No not personally. Only seen him once and only for fifteen minutes. It's long story and I really don't have time to explain it."

"We need to report. Call the police, coast guard or something."

(Over the Phone) "Nero, this group has made some of the world's most highly trained special forces look like amateur mall cops. He's even got the team's shit scared desperate to the point that they teamed up. Trust me police and coast guard are not going to work and neither are some government special forces."

"Nero please I have to call if mom and dad are ok!"

"Okay use the house phone. You'll probably get a better connection."

(Over the phone) "Listen Nero I have to go, I'll call you when I come up with something but Nero. Let me tell you right now I cannot imagine a more dangerous opponent that scares me more then Omen does. I'm going to see what I can do but I cannot promise much at all. I'm actually pretty scared right about now. Take care."

"Hey wait a minute!"

Glukhov hung up before Nero's response could get through. Zeya goes to the house phone as she dials down Shawn's number as it rings

(Thinking) "Please be okay. Please be okay."

In the meantime, Shawn and Phoenix sat in the room as Phoenix puts on pants and a bra. Shawn sees his phone ringing and sees it was Zeya and answers it.

"Zeya?"

(Over the Phone) "Daddy, are you guy's okay?"

"Yes baby. Me and your mother are okay. What about you and Abby?"

(Over the Phone) "Were fine. We saw the message on T.V."

"We did too."

(Over the Phone) "What are you going to do?" Zeya asks

"I don't know but we'll try and get help. Some how…"

(Over the Phone) "Is mom there?"

"Yes she's here."

(Over the Phone) "Can I talk to her please?" Zeya asked as she was starting to cry a little from fear.

Shawn hands the phone over to Phoenix

"Shh, Zeya. Don't cry. Mommy is fine."

(Over the Phone and Crying) "I'm scared for you."

"I know but were fine now. We'll get off the ship. Don't cry, baby. I love you."

(Over the phone and still upset) "I love you both too."

"We have to go, okay. Everything is going to be ok sweetheart we'll be fine. Now can I talk to Tera please?"

(Over the phone) "Tera, mom wants to talk to you." As Zeya hands the phone over to Tera

(Over the phone) "Take Abby for me please. I'm sorry Phoenix Abby woke up from the announcement and she hasn't stopped crying since she heard that guy's voice. Even when Hyro was young he was never that scared before I don't know what to do."

"Play one of her mix tapes. She always falls asleep on it. It should be in the bag."

(Over the phone) "Thank you I'm so, so very sorry I'm just...Oh my Arceus how did this happen?"

"I don't know I guess bad timing. Tera, can you do me a favor?"

(Over the phone) "Sure."

"I can't guarantee me or Shawn could come back but encase one of us doesn't come back I want you take care of our children. Swear to us that you'll care for them as their god mother."

(Over the phone) "I swear, Phoenix. I swear to Arceus."

"Thank you, Tera." Phoenix begins to tear as she can't bare of what's to happen as Tera hands the phone back to Zeya.

(Over the phone) "Mom?"

"We'll try to call back soon. Okay?"

(Over the phone) "Okay."

"Okay. Love you two. Bye."

"Bye." Zeya hangs up the phone and puts it back on the stand as she cries in Hyro's arms.

Phoenix helps Shawn carry out the bodies out of the room. As they finished carrying the bodies and dropping them in the middle of the floor they go back inside and rested for the rest of the night.

End of Part 1

* * *

"Hello Everyone thank you for reading part 1 of their summer vacation. It was suppose to continue here but it was too long to read so it was cut but there is a part 2 coming. Stay tuned for it."

Co-writer: Solid G3 Legend

Omen, Aaron and Legion created Solid G3 Legend


	16. Summer Vacation Part II

Sunday...

The next morning…

As the morning sun rose the ship became quiet and empty as if it was a zombie movie filled with broken items and raided stores. Shawn began to put on the clothes as he puts on the armor with the helmet and finally picked up the gun. The outfit consisted of Black combat gear such as boots, protective vest, and gloves, with a military olive-drab colored full body "skin" that resembles a durable wetsuit, worn under their other equipment as the first layer of protection. It also includes pauldrons and military style helmets. Finally it had a fully-covered gas mask with vision enhancing goggles with red lenses. The weapons he had with him were a Heckler &amp; Koch MP5 machine gun with red dot sight and laser aiming module. For sidearm he carried a Heckler &amp; Koch MK 23 pistol with a silencer and laser-aiming module. Finally he had a few tactical grenades and at least one KA-BAR 1221N2K USMC Next Generation Fighting Knife. For some reason most of the weapons were equipped with tranquilizer ammunition but had the option to switch to real rounds for emergency.

"You know Shawn. You wearing that armor is a turn on for me."

"Really. Maybe I'll get something like this and try it back home. I got to go. I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay."

"Don't worry. I'll find our friends okay and you know what to do if they find you here."

Shawn and Phoenix kissed bye for a moment as he leaves the room. Shawn patrols the ship as there were guards at every direction from left to right, top floor to bottom all over the place. Shawn plays it cool trying not to blow his cover as the guards were having a conversation.

"Hey do remember last night from that Blaziken?"

"Yeah. She was freaking hot on that bed."

"I know I should've taken that ass when I had the chance."

"Yeah till she piledrived your ass." (Chuckles)

"Shut up! I didn't see you do shit. Come on, Boss wants to address everybody in the ship personally."

As the guards leaves and Shawn was about to follow until he heard muffle noises coming from the closet as he opens it he finds them tied up together.

"Holy crap. Luke. Geena. Are you guys okay?"

He begins to untie them as he takes the tape off.

"Stay quiet. They're all over the ship. Get back to my room and try not to get caught."

"Okay."

"I'll look for Lex and Kia."

As Luke and Geena left, they had to make their way at the lobby of the ship. To their surprise, almost everybody on the ship was there gathered for some reason. Shawn was close by with some of the guards and he spotted Phoenix there amongst the crowed. Seeing her made her feel deeply nervous but he kept his cool for her and their friends Lex and Kia sake amongst in the crowd. Around that time at the main stage where performers usually played, everyone saw the Omen enter. He carefully walked up and turned on the mic to address everyone.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. I know some of you are scared, some of you are angry, but in all confused either way. As you all know who I am I feel it is my responsibility to explain what is going on. As you all see before you this ship and its crew and passengers are all under my control but do not take as a threat for that also means you are all under my protection. We do not take pleasure in this nor was it something we had a choice in the matter. We are all deeply sorry for having to drag all of you into this. We ask for your cooperation and patience for we hope to get through this as soon as possible. We will be sending our demands later this evening and we will report to you what your governments will do. We do hope your governments submit to our demands for we do not wish to harm any of you but we will if we need to. Which now brings to the new rules I will explain. You are all free to carry out your lives on this ship for the week. We will do our best not to interfere but we will always be close by and always keep a watch twenty four seven. And take mind that I also have hundreds of my men within crowed who will act as the eyes and ears that my men in uniforms cannot catch. We are everywhere and we are nowhere but we are many. Please for everyone's sake, don't do anything stupid. Because I won't be able to guarantee your safety if such actions are taken on us. And with this I will leave you all in peace, try to ignore us if you and we'll try not to be much of a hastle. Good day everyone and I hope you will still enjoy your visit here on this ship."

Omen took a small bow and exited off the stage away from everyone's sight. As the guards leave the main lounge Shawn tries to approach Lex and Kia hopefully not blowing his cover.

"What do you want from us? I don't have any money."

"Guy's relax. It's me."

Shawn reveals half of his face as they recognize him and puts it back on.

"Shawn, what are you doing wearing that? Are you part of this?"

"No, I'm not part of this. I'm in disguise. I'm trying to find out what's going on. Head back to my room okay."

"Alright, we'll try to get back to the room as quietly as we can. This guy has people in the crowd."

"While you're at it, please get Phoenix back, I just saw her a moment ago."

"We will."

Lex and Kia moved quietly through the crowd as everyone went back to trying to enjoy the vacation like the guards were not even there. What little help that did as everyone was nervous and scared from everything going on. As Phoenix heard the address she felt worried about Shawn and decides to go out and look for him but Geena stops her.

"Phoenix what are you doing?"

"I'm going to look for Shawn."

"But what if something happens to you out there?"

"Well I can't sit here and do nothing."

Phoenix puts on her workout gear and leaves the room to look for him. As she looks around she sees patrolling guards all over the place as she sits in a restaurant lounge as she was given hot coffee. The Albino Lucario joins her as she looked angry at him.

"Hey look we know everyone is pissed at us being. I would be pissed too. But try to enjoy your stay and pretend we're not even here."

"Yeah, I don't think I can do that with you watching me."

"Sorry, I just wanted to apologise just like the master did to let you all know we really are sorry about this but we have to do this and this all necessary. We know you are all angry and you all have the right to be angry."

"For what? What the hell do you want this us?" Phoenix asks in anger

"Not you, we need something from your government's something we really badly need but I can't say no more. Please, please try to understand."

The soldier got up and walked up to the cash register guy and ordered a bottle of water. He actually payed for it with his own money, took the water and walked off back somewhere. A soldier joins Phoenix as she still had a despised face.

"I told you to go away."

"Phoenix, it's me."

Shawn reveals himself to her and puts the mask back on.

"Shawn. Do you know what's going on?" Phoenix asks curiously

"No, I have no idea what's going on yet. Look I can't talk too long, there's no telling who could be listening in."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too."

Shawn leaves Phoenix again back to his patrol. He was quickly approached by Luke who whispered to him quickly.

"Keep an eye out for an albino Lucario. He's the guy who kicked me and Geena's ass and tied us up. He maybe part of the crowd because he was wearing civilian clothes I think."

"Okay, we will."

"And watch yourself, he was a very dangerous bad ass. And I mean a very, very dangerous bad ass."

"We understand."

They continue roaming through the ship as he finally sees the Albino Lucario in the workout gym practicing some form of mixed martial arts. When he finished he briefly looked towards Shawn as if he was another soldier before just sitting down on a bench to rest. Another soldier carefully walked up to the Lucario. He looked around and whispered something in his ear that made the Lucario jump to his feet and quickly walked out somewhere. From the look on his face he looked a little worried about whatever is going on as he follows him. worried from what Shawn saw. The soldier didn't know Shawn was in disguise so he just approached him like any other soldier.

"The boss wanted to see Aaron real quick. You know how he worries about him twenty four seven."

"Yeah, I can see that. Hopefully it isn't something bad."

"It's not but you know Aaron, he'll get worried even if the boss gets a small cramp."

"They must be close."

"What do you mean? You know that Aaron is the boss's Lucario, you sick or something, or did you have one too many drinks last night?"

"What? No. I mean close friends like for a long time."

"Riiight...anyrate I need to go take a piss somewhere. Can you keep an eye on this area till I get back?"

"Fine. Just don't wet yourself."

"Oh piss off I need to go take a piss. Damn I knew I shouldn't have had that extra tequila from the bar last night. I swear the bartender put something in it."

"Just go take a piss before you piss your own pants."

The soldier walked off but made sure to flip a middle finger at Shawn as he walked to the nearest bathroom. Shawn follows the Lucario as he stands by the door guarding it as he went in. Shawn tried listening in what ever conversation he maybe having with Omen but was finding it difficult to hear.

"Are you in pain sir?"

"I told you Aaron it was just a little attack nothing to concern about. I won't require my medication until next week. I need to stay focus and effective if we are to succeed."

"Pain won't make you effective sir."

"I know but that's not what I called you here for. What did you do with those two passengers from last night."

"Exactly as you ordered sir."

"I see. Well there's a thing. The men went to check on the area that you told them that they would be there and they were not there."

"Sir I…"

"I know you did what I asked but now that those two are somewhere on this ship you're covered could be blown. I want you to stay as discreet as you can, we'll try to find them as soon as possible."

"Sir let me hunt them down and I'll take care of the issue personally."

"No Aaron please do this for me this is hard on everyone and I know to you this is just another mission but to some of us this is very personal and there is allot at stake on this. And worst of all we're dragging innocence in this. I want this to be done with as little bloodshed as possible. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir."

Omen pats Aaron on the shoulder.

"Good boy. Now go somewhere to relax or something. Take it easy for me."

"What about you sir?"

"Oh I'll be fine, I maybe in my sixties but I'm still kicking. I think I'll go for a little stroll around the ship and enjoy the scenery."

"Sir that could put you in danger."

"I trust the people here not to make a decision that stupid. And you know very well I can handle myself."

"But sir..."

"Aaron…"

"Yes sir, forgive me for arguing sir."

"It's quite alright I know you worry. I worry just as much for your sake as well. Now go enjoy yourself."

Just as Aaron left the room, Omen turned towards the soldier Shawn was disguised as.

"Hey Mike."

"Uh yes sir how can I help?"

Omen walked to Shawn and handed him a couple of bucks.

"Could you do me a favor and go get some fresh coffee for me please. Sugar and cream the way I like it."

"Yes sir. I'll bring the coffee."

Shawn leaves the room to get the coffee as he finds a cafe. He walks to the cafe and orders the fresh coffee with sugar and cream on it. She hands the coffee to him as he checks the coffee to see it it's right. After receiving the coffee he pays her and brings the coffee back to the boss as he hands it to him.

"I made sure they made it right, sir."

"Thank you Mike you are a good young man. Care to walk with me around the ship and enjoy the scenery?"

"Of course, sir."

Omen got up and placed a straw in the coffee as he quietly stirred it. The two walked around the main deck. To Shawn's confusion, Omen was drinking his coffee through his gas mask with the straw.

"Nothing like very good coffee and a beautiful sight in the morning don't you think Mike?"

"Yes sir. I always love slow walks like this."

"How's your wife doing I haven't heard from her in a while. I believe you two were on this very same cruise a month ago?"

"Uh… yes sir. We thought we could go again but she wanted to go somewhere else."

"Any ideas where that could be?"

"To the… uh… Pallet Town?"

"Pallet Town. Ok."

Omen took another sip of his coffee through his straw in his gas mask.

"How are you feeling sir?"

"Well Mike. That's a very hard question. So many things are going on that even this relaxing moment can't heal. I'm more concerned for Aaron you know."

"I see you and Aaron are close."

"Well you have been with us for about two years but I understand Aaron doesn't like talking as much as I do, but you do know he's my Lucario."

"Well Lucario's don't show emotions like that."

"Very true. Aaron, gosh I don't know where to begin with him."

Omen heard a speaker go on his mic so he answered.

"Yes Hack...what is it? Seriously...you called me for that. Very well I'll send Mike to assist you."

Omen cuts off.

"Mike can you go meet Hack in the security room he apparently is having some troubles with some stuff and he needs some assistance. For what he plans on doing just bare with him he's quite the I don't know what to say type of guy."

"Yes sir. Right away."

Shawn leaves Omen as goes to the security room to see what the problem. He reaches the security room and finds Hack laying on his back under the table working through several cords.

"Come on ya son of a bocovich work with me dammit. There you go ya bloody bastardo son of gun."

"Um Hack?"

"Hey Mike come stand close and do as I say. This wonder beast is giving me hell and I'm going to make this bitch scream."

"Sure. Whatever the hell you just said."

"Hand me that flux capacitor right there?"

"Flux what now?"

"Hand me the square looking device."

"Here you go."

"Alright thinks. Alright you master whore of a computer let's start this. Oh want to play rough. Alright I'm game you ya desperado piece of shit."

(Thinking) "This guy has a weird sensation for machines."

"Quick Mike hand me my Arm Computer. It's that's fancy looking device on the desk."

Shawn picked the device and handed it to Hack.

"Ah hello beautiful ready to go to work? Hey Mike have I ever told you about the stories on Tornados?"

(Thinking) "Crap! Now he's going to tell me stories."

"You still there Mike? Me and lovely can't handle this master problem ourselves without an extra pair of hands. Whoever built this piece of shit was drunk with his or head so far up his or her's ass they could see the light of day through their mouths while dazed in lala land. Also known as having one's head up one's ass as my grandfather Arceus rest his soul would say."

Shawn looks at him with a disgusted face of how so much profanity coming out his mouth and had to go along with it.

"But back to what I was saying. They got nicknames for every F level of Tornadoes. Each for what they are capable of doing. Do you know what they say about F5's?"

"Uh… no, not really. Like powerful one's or something like that."

"F5's Mike are like the end of days. They will spin and send things in a veracity that would cause egg to smash through a brick wall. They call the F5 Humpty's Revenge."

"Why would they call it that?"

"Like I said, F5's can generate enough force to send even an egg through a brick wall I've actually seen it done myself that one time I got struck by lightning for the tenth time."

(Thinking) "I can't this anymore. I gotta get out of here."

"And done."

Hack gets up from under the desk to reveal himself as an electabuzz as he washed the dirt and dust off him with a wash cloth. He shook Shawn's hand for his help.

"Thanks for your help buddy. Now let me show you what we now got."

Hack pressed a few buttons on his wrist computer to show on all the T.V. screens in every camera in the ship.

"Now we have access to every single camera and we can now keep an even deeper eye on everybody. The way I see it. The guards patrolling, our guys in with the crowed and now the cameras on our side. We can see and hear everything."

"That's great. Best if I get back to the boss."

"Hold on a minute I haven't got to the best part."

"What best part."

"You see I already hacked into the computer last night and took control of the system. Took me five minutes."

"Then what the hell were you just doing?"

Hack smiled and pressed another button. Showing rooms that didn't have cameras.

"I had the guys install cameras in every room and place that didn't have any. This will allows us to keep an eye on everybody and everything in the whole ship. And wait there's more."

With a smirk. Hack pressed another button and the T.V. screens started showing various screens of various hot and beautiful girls either stripping in the bathroom or getting ready to go swimming. Shawn became very shocked of what he was seeing.

(Thinking) "They've been watching the entire time?"

"Free girls gone wild baby."

Hack pressed another button and started playing ** Marvin Gaye - "Sexual Healing"**.

"Sit back and enjoy the show my friend and enjoy the performance. "Hell there's this one Blaziken I have got to show you who has the most finest piece ass and boobs I have ever seen."

Hack presses another button showing Phoenix undressing to get in her bikini.

"Whooo yeah take it off baby show us what you got!"

Hack cheered as he took a sip of beer and sat back in his chair. Shawn watched in disgust and anger as he watches Hack watching them have sex and wanted to do something about it.

"You know that Blaziken's name is Phoenix, she's married to a guy named Shawn and they have two kids at Lumiose town. One Greninja and a infant kid. They're also good friends with a Lucario named Nero, his Delphox wife and they even have a half breed son named Hyro who goes to School with Zeya the Greninja who is Phoenix's daughter and has a huge crush on her."

"How do you know all this shit?"

"That's why they call me Hack it's my job to hack into stuff and find any and every worthy information in case shit ever hits the fan. I have information on everyone on board this ship and everyone they know. All saved in the master file back home with a million and more different copies at locations unknown. We now know everything and have a plan for anything and everything that could go wrong."

(Thinking) "You sick bastard!"

Shawn draws his pistol behind his head without him knowing aim at his head ready to shoot.

"But you know what. This girl is married and has a cute set of kids. The boss would have my hide if he found out I'm peeping tom on her. Man got to give that Shawn guy credit. He's got the most serious kind of balls to do what he did to save her. So out of respect for that. I guess I'll switch her off. I think she's very lucky to have a guy like him. And he's even luckier to have a girl like her, finest body in the world with the nicest personality to. You know that's true beauty right there. One that's beautiful both and out know what I mean Mike?"

Shawn thinks over what he said and puts his gun away as Hack shuts off the feed.

(Thinking) "Well at least he isn't a total asshole but I'm still gonna kill him for it."

"So Mike wanna to hear this one time I made the boss a blame thrower. I think I still have it with me, let me check."

As Hack looks for it Shawn leaves the room before he could find it. He finds it but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Guess he was needed somewhere else. Oh well time to get back to work. Sorry ladies shows over."

Hack pressed the button and went back to spying on everyone normally. Shawn continues his patrol on the ship as he still can't get over the idea of them being recorded as he feels his privacy has been violated. Now these guys have eyes and ears everywhere even at places where there are no security camera or people around. The situation couldn't get any worse. Shawn returns to the room to check on them as he knocks on the door.

"Open up. It's me."

Shawn tries to keep his name under the ropes so the ropes so Hack doesn't catch him. Luke opens the door and sees it was one of the soldiers as he was about to hit him but Geena stopped him and let him in.

"Okay guys. I've been snooping around the ship and I got terrible news."

"Oh shit, well what is it?" Luke asked as he started banging his head on the wall.

"Apparently they literally have eyes and ears all over the place watching and listening. So don't say my name or you'll blow my cover."

"So you mean…" As Phoenix asked frighteningly

"Yes, they saw us with all of us, together. When we all made love together."

Everyone looked down in shame but he has the other news along with it.

"But this Electabuzz was nice enough to delete. He's an asshole but not a total."

Everyone sighed in relief

"So what all did you find out other then them having cameras even in the bathrooms?" Geena asked.

"Nothing much. I still don't know what their planning but I will find out. That Albino Lucario may know something, I found out he's Omen's Lucario and apparently the two are very close friends."

"So that's it?" Lex asks

"I'm not sure. I'll have to look more into it. But I got other bad news. That electabuzz that works for them He can hacked into everyone on this ship's account and everyone they know's account. They know everything about all of us and everything on everyone we know. Heck they even know about Zeya and Abby and where we live. Hell they even know what I did in Kindergarten."

"What do we do, Shawn?" Phoenix asks

"I don't know anymore. They know everything about us, our family, our friends, our lives. I think it's over."

"Bullshit I refuse to let them get away with knowing about my info. You guys have any idea how to privet I kept my life until some asshole pops out of nowhere and somehow with a press of a few buttons knows more about me then I do. Like hell I'm letting that slide." Lex announced.

"Look let's not give up on this just yet and start with what we know right now. We know that Albino Lucario has to be his right hand man or something. They got eyes and ears with their soldiers, people part of the crowed, cameras, and even hidden cameras at places where there are not suppose to be cameras like bathrooms. Is there anything else." Kia responded.

"Not much, he was talking with the Lucario a little while ago but I couldn't get much out of the conversation. And this Omen guy never takes his mask off even when he drinks coffee. I saw him drink his coffee with a straw through his mask. Don't know what the hell that was about."

"We're just going to have to get more information. They've already seen me and Geena's faces and probably already know we've escaped. So that just leaves Lex, Kia, and Phoenix to move among the crowd and Shawn here to move around the soldiers. In the meantime we'll see if we can get rid of the what ever hidden cameras that Hack dude may have installed in this room."

As they looked all over the room and found a few cameras one on the T.V. stand, the shelves counter and from the Jacuzzi.

"I think that might be all the cameras."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, when I saw the video I checked from different angles. That should be all of them."

"Alright now what do we do?"

"I'm going back out to walk among the soldiers see if I learn any more info. Lex? Can you, Phoenix, and Kia try to find that Albino Lucario and try to secretly spy on him?

"We can try but from what Geena told me I got a bad feeling he's going to be one of those over cautious type of guys. It could be difficult and dangerous if he is Omen's right hand man walking among the crowd."

"Well if he's part of the crowd he can't afford to blow his cover. He'll be acting like he's just another passenger on the ship. Hating this no more than we are. Just don't spook him and try to split up at places he maybe at."

"I don't think you can spook this guy. It's more like don't piss him off. I know because the dude almost broke every rib in my body and maybe even my jaw with that kick he gave me in the face."

"Well did he break anything?"

"Well just my ribs. He punches hard as hell. But the worst part he broke was my pride. But at least he didn't destroy my pride as a man, Arceus forbid what that would've felt like."

"Well at least you're not dead. I'm going back out."

"Be careful, Shawn."

Shawn leaves the room as he goes back to his job to keep an eye on the soldiers. In the meantime, Phoenix, Lex, and Kia went back to the main lobby to see if they could find the Albino Lucario anywhere.

"Alright if I was an albino Lucario that stood out like a sore thumb and was a serious cold hearted bad ass right hand man of a terrorist group hiding among the crowed. Where would I go to blend in?"

"Lex can you keep it down there's no telling who's listening."

"How hard can it be to find this guy?"

"He's an Albino. He has to stand out."

"Hey, I think I see him over there at that bar."

The three spot the Albino Lucario sitting quietly in a bar looking out at the window at the ocean outside. Not eyeing or doing anything except sit there and look at the water and rain outside.

(whispering) "What's the plan?" Lex asked.

(whispering) "Okay, I think we should follow him back to his boss and wale on him." Lex suggested

(whispering) "That's a terrible idea, Lex."

(whispering) "Okay then. What plan do you have then?"

(whispering) "I don't know, Phoniex any ideas?"

(whispering) "Let's take a seat and go with a flow. Just keep a close eye or something I don't know but we can't just stand here and stare at him."

(whispering) "I still think I should wale on him."

(all whispering )"Of course go get your ass kicked like Luke and Geena did be our guests, and blow our cover while your at it."

(whispering) "Women, no faith in men."

Kia looked angry and punched him in the shoulder as he was in pain.

"Ow."

"It better hurt."

"Sh, look he's leaving."

"What do we do?"

"Phoenix go follow him."

"Why me?"

"Because like Shawn said we got to split up, if he sees all of us following him everywhere he will suspect something."

"Yes and with all of us getting caught they'll kill us or one of us as a warning."

"Alright. I'll follow him."

As the Albino Lucario leaves she begins to follow him. To where he was going she couldn't tell. Eventually he decided to head towards one of the same restaurant Phoenix and Shawn ate at last night. He just took a seat up on the second floor and ordered something. Phoenix did the same but not too close by. Around that time the performers started performing as usual like everything was normal. The Albino just watched the performance with a calm gesture. When they finished, one of the guest opera performers appeared on stage and started singing **Ave Maria**. Immediately the Albino Lucario sat up from his seat and listened closely to the song. As if it hit something in him, he had a look of deep confusion and appeared shocked. Half way through the song he started shaking and was continually rubbing his head. Finally by the end of the song just as everyone including the soldiers clapped for the performer, the Albino let out a loud shout as he fell to his knees and gripped his head in intense agony. Alerting everyone in the restaurant. Soldiers rushed over to help him but without blowing his cover. Aaron on the other hand was reacting violently as he proceeded to beat the soldiers that got close to him all while suffering from a massive headache and shaking in pain. It made Phoenix curious of what was wrong with the Albino as she thinks it over.

(Thinking) "Something tells me that there's more to this Lucario than being a killing machine. I better keep a close eye."

"What the hell is going on in here?" yelled one soldier who had a few red markings on his uniform. Maybe suggesting a higher rank.

"I don't know sir this Lucario just went crazy or something."

"The song, that face, what the fuck why the fuck is it in my fucking head?!"

"Take him to the medic room. Maybe Nurse Joy knows something."

When the soldiers tried to calmly approach Aaron shot a crimson colored Aura sphere at them. The group barely managed to move out.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY!"

(Contacting Omen) "Sir, Aaron is losing his mind. Permission to tranquilize?"

(through mic) "What?! Permission granted but don't blow his cover."

"Yes sir."

The soldier pulls out his tranquilizer, loads it and shot it at Aaron's in the arm. Aaron let out a growl and charged at the group of soldiers.

"Oh shit!"

Aaron pile drives at the group and proceeded to violently beat them. They shot a few more tranquilizers at him which after a total of four tranquilizers finally started to take effect.

"What the fuck is going on? I don't know her but she is my head. That fucking song is in my head and I don't even fucking know it." they heard Aaron quietly moan in pain.

The soldiers were curious of what happened as it draw a crowd around him.

"What the fuck happened to him?" The ranking soldier asks.

"I don't know. Get him out of here."

"Alright move along! Nothing to see here!"

The soldiers pick up Aaron as they carried him out of the restaurant as the crowd disbands and Phoenix even more curious.

(Thinking) "Well now I'm really interested of what's going on."

Phoenix started to quietly follow them to the medic bay. While she did so she decided to give Nero a call.

(through phone) "Hello?"

"Hey Nero it's me Phoenix."

(through phone) "Phoenix, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I have a few questions for you."

(through phone) "Sure. Ask away."

"This Albino Lucario who works with Legion just went on rampage with Aura Spheres but it wasn't for self defense. He absolutely lost his mind. Also the color of his aura and aura spheres are a crimson red. I've never seen that before. Can you tell me about that?"

(through phone) "Well this Albino Lucario you speak of is a rare Lucario. You don't see my kind too often and he's one of them. Many Lucario's will come in different colors such as dyed white."

"Okay but what about his reaction and the red aura color? His Aura spheres seemed more powerful and destructive than a regular aura sphere or at least the ones you and Hyro do." Phoenix asks

(trough phone) "Well he's different from me that's one thing. He must have had intense training to develop that kind of power and his violent reactions could be caused from from certain actions taken place or he's having problems controlling his powers. Just like when I couldn't control myself when I was with Shawn before."

"What kind of actions?" Phoenix asks

(through phone) "It could be memories or flashbacks that's causing the trigger to make him act like this."

"Okay but why is his Aura red?"

(through phone) "Like I said. Lucario's can come in different ways so they can have different reactions, training and what not."

"Okay, I think I understand. Thank you, Nero."

(through phone) "Your welcome and be careful, okay?"

"I will."

Phoenix hangs up as she continues to watch the Albino Lucario as he lays in bed taking medicine. The high ranking soldier from earlier was still there with him as Nurse Joy was inspecting him.

"You think you can tell me what happen to him nurse?"

"Well with his violent actions lately he seems to be having some kind of disorder that is created in his mind. Basically a psychological problem."

"So he's crazy?"

"No, he is not crazy."

"Do you know what could've made this happen?"

"Well something may have triggered it that made react like this. Maybe something that was played made him remind him of someone or thing. That's my only logic reason."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"The only thing he can do is either go to therapy to deal with this or it's alysum for him. Better yet I'll give him these prescribed pills for to him to take. It should be to calm him down."

She hands him the pills as he acknowledges it.

"I'll let the boss know about this."

"See that you do."

He leaves the nursery to go give news to their boss as she stood still as he walks through the door and leaves. Phoenix in the meantime stayed close by and tried her hardest to listen in to the possible conversation or keep an eye on the Lucario.

"When can I leave nurse?"

"You'll leave until you're well again."

"Can I at least head back to my room?"

"Yes but with an escort and you'll need it too."

"That won't be necessary I don't need an escort to my room. It's already bad enough with these guys running around calling the shots."

"You'll need it because if it happens again. You're coming back here. Let me see if I can find someone real quick."

Joy got up and saw Phoenix in the room sitting as if she was a patient waiting to be addressed.

"Excuse me ma'am can you do me a favor before I have you check up?"

"Of course, nurse. What is it?"

"Can you escort my patient to his room please?"

"Of course, nurse. Come on."

Phoenix helps the Albino Lucario up out of bed and helps him walk out the door. The Albino Lucario kept his hood over his head to try and hide his face. As if he looked embarrassed or something.

"What's the matter?" Phoenix asks curiously

"Truth be told I rather not talk about it ma'am."

"Why not? If you have a secret I promise not to tell. I swear to Arceus."

"Sorry ma'am I don't know you well enough for that and I never tell anything to anyone even to what close friends I have. I wouldn't even tell Arceus if he didn't know already. I like to keep all things to myself."

"Do you even have friends with you?"

"Not on this cruise. I got a few friends. It's just me One of them suggested to take this cruise and the only reason why I'm on is because I lost a poker game against him."

"Against who?"

"One of my friends. We were playing poker and if he won I was to go on this cruise. And well here I am."

"That doesn't seem too bad."

The Lucario didn't respond. He just kept quiet.

"I'm sorry if I got too personal."

"Its okay I guess, I stick out like a sore thumb allot. It's no surprise that people want to know some stuff about me."

"Well...uh have you ever tried, you know, making new friends, socialize or relax. You seem really tense allot."

"No, and honestly I prefer to keep to myself. That way no one would have a reason to irritate me or worst, attack me."

"I understand. Is this your room?"

"Yes ma'am. Thanks for the escort, I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Your welcome. I'll leave you now but can I at least have your name."

"I'm sorry ma'am. I can't."

"It's okay."

The Albino Lucario opened his door slightly and entered and closed it. Making sure to politely not show Phoniex the inside of his room. Without knowing Shawn was tailing secretly the entire time as he approached her.

"I see you've walked with that Albino Lucario. So what did you find out?"

"Nothing really. He hasn't revealed a signal thing. What about you?"

"I'm about to heading over to the captain's deck, their boss could be there or not. Maybe get some more information or something. In the meantime go check on Kia and Lex."

"Okay I'll see you later."

Shawn headed his way to the captain's deck on the top section of the ship. To his surprise he saw Omen there sitting on a chair with the President on the T.V. speaking with him.

"Spare me the details Omen. Exactly what is it that you want?" the president asked Omen through the T.V."

"I won't bore you with the details because I know you are a very busy man. You and all the rest of the world leaders. However my demands are simple but I will not speak them over this conversation but send them to you through email. Hack."

The president suddenly got the message on his iPhone.

"How the...?"

"That's my personal information Mr. President but read the demands but do not say them out loud."

The president as well as his staff began reading the demands on the phone. He looked up in shock as well as the other.

"Your joking right? Your shitting us right?"

"Mr. President with all due respect do I look like a man who shits people? Why the hell do you think I took this ship hostage? My demands are simple and that list is all I want from this."

"You're a madman!" The secretary of defense yelled. "Do you have any idea what you're asking us?"

"Don't tell me do I have any idea what I am asking for? I don't care how you get your hands on it or how the hell you find it but I want what's on that list within one week. Otherwise."

"Otherwise?" The vice president asked.

"Otherwise the people on this ship will perish and their blood will be on your hands as well as the other world leaders they are forced to kiss up to. And when the public knows that their world leaders stood and watched while their loved ones suffer, how long do you think it will take before Anarchy begins and you find yourselves against all the people you rule over. You will find yourself in a no win situation. All of you."

"We don't negotiate with terrorists!"

"Well my dear politicians I can assure you that will negotiate with this one. I will give you twenty four hours for your answer a week before my patience run out. I expect that you meet and send that list to the other world leaders because none of you have any idea how desperate I want that. And there's an old saying, never question a man willing to sacrifice everything to achieve his goal. Good day ladies and gentlemen."

With that said the T.V. shuts off and Shawn thinks in shock about the time they have left.

(Thinking) "Twenty four hours?"

"Why am I not surprised from the results of that meeting? Shade, what do you think of this?"

Suddenly out of the darkness of the room. A Darkrai wearing a tattered grey cloak appeared and walked up to The Next day side. His appearance was intimidating and dark that made even Shawn feel nervous.

"I am not sure master but we both knew they weren't going to give in that easily. I'm not sure if they'll actually give us what we want. You heard the secretary of defense call you mad."

"Shade I'm out of options here. If it easy then we wouldn't be on this ship holding its passengers hostage. And we don't have the manpower, resources, or technology to find it either."

"I understand my master but we are putting everyone who signed up for this mission at risk."

"I know… hell even Aaron's life is at risk and I begged him not to come along with me."

"Aaron is just trying to help you because he knows even though what we seek is not important to him, it is important to you and that's why he chose to come."

"True."

Around that time, the high ranking soldier from earlier enters.

"What's Aaron's status Thomas?"

"He's back in his room laying down. He should be fine in a hour or two."

"Good. Thomas I want you to keep a close eye on him and make sure his cover isn't blown and to help prevent another accident like that from happening."

Suddenly Omen's phone rings. He answers.

"Yes… how bad...I see...I'll be there as quick as I can."

Omen hangs up.

"Gentlemen I need to leave the ship and take care of some issues at the base. Shade you are in charge until I get back. Follow with the plan and all possible alternative plans. Thomas take care of Aaron while I'm gone."

"As you wish my master." Shade bowed his head to Omen.

"Yes sir."

Omen exited the captain's deck to go where ever he needed to go.

"Alright, everyone head back to your stations. I'm going to get a little overview of the ship." Shade started.

As the soldiers left, Shad eyes Shawn.

"You, Mike, come here."

"Yes, Shade sir?"

Shade walks up to Shawn and inspects him.

"Have you gained some more muscle recently?"

"Well I've been working out before I came to the ship. Thanks for noticing." (Nervously chuckles)

"Your welcome but I'm confused. I spoke with you yesterday morning before we attacked the ship and you didn't have the amount of muscles you currently have. Tell me how did you gain that much in twenty four hours?"

"Uh… time flies by?"

"You seem nervous."

Shawn tries to keep his cool but with the questions piling on it continues to make him nervous.

"In my thousands of years of existence it has come to my experience that those who are nervous are either cowards or have something to hide or not just telling the whole truth. Now we've known each other for sometime so I know you are no coward. So do you have something to tell me Mike?"

"I… uh… what would you like to know?"

Shawn tries to throw him off with another question but Shade was no fool.

"Do you remember what we talked about yesterday morning?"

"You mean yesterday morning or the other day?"

Shade scans Shawn closely. Before he could continue he heard a call.

"Yes...I see...I'll send Mike down there."

Shade hangs up.

"Mike I need you to head to meet hack at the security room he has an objective for you."

"Yes sir."

Shawn leaves the room as sighs in relief.

"That was close. I hope he didn't find out."

Shawn headed towards the security room where he saw Hack laying back in his seat while observing most of the areas of the ship.

"Hey Mike got a minute?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Remember that Blaziken girl, Phoenix. Married to that guy Shawn?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"I haven't seen Shawn at all this morning. Not even with his wife. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him at all anywhere at the ship."

"Maybe they wanted their private time?"

"Yeah but that's the thing I haven't seen him anywhere not even in his room. And yet I've been seeing Phoenix by herself as well. And if I know Shawn from the information that I've dug up on him he's not the type of guy to ever do that. I got suspicions that he maybe up to something because he used to be an undercover cop now a professional speed artist. Guy like that with the type of steel balls he has could be trouble and that's the real reason why I put the most cameras in his room. Which while I'm on the subject the cameras went dead this morning. And those are special cameras I made and they don't go bad unless someone messes with them."

"I don't know what's going but I guess the batteries are dead."

"I personally charged those batteries myself and they're good for two months. Those batteries are not dead. But let me get to the point. I sent Alpha team to his room to see if he's there. I want you to assist them ok."

"Um, okay."

Shawn leaves the room as he ran back to his room before the team arrives. He rushes through the crowd pushing them out of the way to get to his room. As he was close to the room he checked the corners as he reached the door.

"Open up, it's me."

Luke opens the door as Shawn pushed him in quickly and checked the hallway before closing it behind him. Luke, Geena and Phoenix were very worried of what's going on and Lex and Kia were confused about it.

"Guy's we don't have a lot of time."

"Why? What's going on, Shawn?" Phoenix asks

"They've sent a team down to this room to check on things. Let's fix the room before they get here."

Everybody began cleaning and fixing the room. Phoenix fixes the furniture while Shawn places back the items as Lex and Kia clean the carpet and Luke and Geena help out.

"Put the cameras back where you found them."

"Why?" Lex asks

"Because they're going to check every part of the room. Put them back but don't plug them in."

Everybody picked up each camera as they placed them back at all the spots they've found. Shawn checks the hallway as he sees them coming down in a far distance.

"They're coming. Luke. Geena. You two have to hide quickly."

"But where?"

Shawn looks around and finds an air vent and opens it.

"Here hide in there."

"I don't know if I can fit in there." As Luke was worried about getting stuck but Geena pushes him in.

"Come on, honey. Where's your sense of adventure?"

Geena pushes him in as they both fitted in and Shawn closes it behind them.

"We have to make it look casual. Everybody take off your clothes. We have to make it look good."

"What about Lex and Kia?"

"They'll join in. Everybody get under the bed sheet."

As everybody take off their clothes and Shawn throws the uniform in the drawer and the helmet behind the drawer. They get into sexual positions as the soldiers arrive to the door.

"Let us in."

They opened the door and find Shawn, Phoenix, Lex and Kia under the bed sheet as they were wondering where Mike was.

"Where's Mike? He's supposed to be here."

"He said that he checked in here and left before you guys got here."

"We'll be the judge of that. Search the room."

The soldiers began searching the room as they checked every angle where the cameras were as they see them in place. They finish checking the cameras as they were in place.

"Seems everything is in place."

"Yeah, sorry about intruding like this. Please enjoy yourselves."

They leave the room politely as they close the door behind them and everyone relaxed but found themselves awkward.

"Uh… should we finish up, Shawn?" Lex asks

"I don't know, Phoenix?"

"Well I mean you're already in there. Now why don't you put on that mask and show me what you got."

"Okay then and besides I'm tired of being apart from you."

"Me too."

Shawn pick ups the mask and begins to thrust into her as Lex and Kia did the same. While Shawn, Phoenix, Lex and Kia were having their sexual intercourse as Luke and Geena were still waiting in the air vent.

"Guys? Is it safe to come out yet? Guys?" Luke asks

"You know Luke. It's been awhile since we've been this close."

"Yeah and I'm good a feeling about this."

"Me too."

Geena crawls on top of Luke as her breasts lay against his chest as her hands digs into his pants pulling his clutch out. She jerks it a bit it was it hard enough while she was rubbing herself as between her legs were getting wet. As she wets it for her lover she grinds against his clutch until slipped in into glory hole and begins thrusting into her upwards. Shawn can hear them moaning and banging in the air vent as Shawn was impressed by his thrill of adventure. Shawn holds both of her arms as he thrusts hard into her until they all changed positions. Phoenix and Kia laid on each others bodies but in different directions as Kia's face was in Phoenixes glory hole and the same for Kia. Phoenix was on top and Kia was on the bottom as they licked each others clitoris as Shawn and Lex continued thrusting into them with their clutches in them. Luke continues to thrust into her upwards as he was on the edge of climaxing.

(Moaning) "That feels nice, Luke. Cum inside me."

Luke thrusts faster until he finally climaxed into with a strain on his face and sighs as he releases his seed into her. Shawn and Lex continues thrusting into their woman as they were also on edge of climaxing.

(Moaning) "Come on, soldier. Pull the trigger!" Said Phoenix with passion but rough

"Yeah you too, Lex." Said also Kia with passion

As Shawn and Lex continue thrusting harder into their woman and finally pulled their triggers releasing their bullets into their wombs as they felt shivers up their spines. They pull their guns out of their woman as Shawn and Lex watch their ladies lick each others mess.

"That was nice, Shawn. I've never been more turned on since you've put that mask on."

"Well enjoy it while it last. Luke's gonna have to take my place for the rest of the day."

"Wait what?"

Luke and Geena came crashing out of the vent. Shawn took the mask and helmet off.

"Guys I think they're onto me. Like they came into the room just to try and find me because they haven't seen me all morning until now. Since they're looking for Luke and Geena here, maybe we should switch places every now and then."

"Do you know at least what they're up to?" Kia asks.

"They were trying to make some kind of demands with the world's leaders but I'm not sure what it was. They didn't read it out loud. I'm going to find out what it is tonight when me and Luke switch places again."

"Okay and be careful Shawn."

"Don't I always. In the meantime I need to blend in with the crowd so Phoenix, you and I are going to go somewhere to talk a little about what we learned. Lex, you and Kia see if you can do any more spying on that Albino Lucario guy. Luke, well, try to blend in with the soldiers like I did, you'll be a guy named Mike. Geena, see what you can do about the hidden cameras in the room again."

Shawn takes off the uniform and gives it to Luke as he puts the uniform on with the gear and weapons and Shawn puts his ordinary clothes on. Luke leaves to continue Shawn's job as Shawn and Phoenix leave to the ships main lounge while Geena stayed put with the cameras as Lex and Kia leave to continue spying on the Albino Lucario. Shawn and Phoenix arrive to the main lounge as they take a seat and just ordered coffee.

"Well Shawn. What do you know so far?"

"Like I said I don't know much. All I know is that the boss or their "Master" is what they call him made some kind of high demand to the world leaders. But I did get that Albino Lucario's name."

"You did? What's his name?"

"His name is Aaron."

"Aaron. Well at least we have a name. What else did you find?"

"Well I found out that Aaron isn't Omen's right hand man. It's a thousand year old Darkrai named Shade who wears a cloak and is a scary mother fucker and I mean I almost pissed my pants scary mother fucker."

"Wow, I do not want to stare him."

"It's like I was staring at death. And he's smart too. I think he figured me out just by looking at me."

"Well we'll have to be more careful next time and watch our backs too."

"Yeah, I know." Shawn agreeing

As Shawn and Phoenix plan their next move a Zoroark overheard their conversation and approaches them cautiously. She wore a Grey, black and white plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath, black necklaces, white bands wrapped around the hands and wrists, and blue jeans. Shawn and Phoenix noticed her sleek, wide hip body with big breasts coming towards them. She also had a noticeable amount of muscles similar to Phoenix whenever she entered a fight mode. Despite this, Shawn almost felt his jaw drop from her sexiness, especially her mint green eyes and Phoenix was feeling a little bit jealous.

"Pardon me but correct me if I'm wrong, do you two have an idea what's going on?"

"No, we still have no idea what's going on."

"Crap, I'm sorry I just don't like being in this situations and not knowing what the hell is going on. I'm Blair by the way and sorry about eavesdropping."

"It's okay."

(Whispering) "Shawn, remember I said we need to be careful. She could be one of them."

(Whispering) "Your right. Let's keep an eye on her."

"So what brought you two here before the shit hit the fan?"

"We were on our first honeymoon. Away from the kids for a bit for a time to ourselves."

"Oh how lovely."

"Me and my wife were having a good time and making new friends along the way at least till this happen. What about you?"

"Me, oh I'm just taking my vacation. You see I work as both the manager and bouncer for a night club. I haven't been on vacation for a year so I figured I should take one. I chose the cruise and here we are."

(Whispering) "You think she's lying?"

(Whispering) "I'm not sure. Watch out for anything."

"Is it true that they're going to sink the ship by the end of the week if they don't get what they want? Just what exactly do they want?"

Shawn and Phoenix were shocked of how she knew about the situation.

"You knew?" Shawn asks confusingly

"It's what that Omen guy said in his broadcast last night remember?"

"Well yeah. All he said was that to enjoy ourselves while they occupy the ship and try not to be hero but that's the only half of it."

"Oh shit…"

"Yeah but let me ask you this. Have you've been talking to any of the soldiers while you were here?"

"Ah a few, most of them just wanted my number or something. I had to politely brush them off. Other than the flirts, no I haven't talked to anyone because I don't know who to trust I mean that guy said he's got people everywhere. Even part of the cruise ship."

Shawn and Phoenix some how still find it hard to believe her so they had to think of something.

"Can you come with us, please?" Phoenix asks politely.

Blair looked at them slightly suspiciously. Never the less, she looked around and whispered.

(whispering) "Alright but if you two pull something and you two are part of them, just know I can kick ass and takes names very hard. I even have the list of names whose asses I've kicked with me. But sure lead the way."

As they all walked together to the workout gym as Shawn and Phoenix nodded at each other and threw her to the wall as Shawn pins her as nobody was around.

"Check for wires!"

Blair uppercuts Shawn in the stomach and throws him off of her. She then scissor kicks Shawn to the ground and sets up an arm bar to hold Shawn in a painful arm lock.

"What the hell is this?!"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you're one of them!"

"Bullshit how do I know you're not one of them. You attacked me all because I asked what could be going on!"

"Maybe the eavesdropping was too obvious."

Shawn back elbows her in the head and activates her mega evolve as Phoenix grabs hold of Blair as she drops her to the ground and begins beating her down.

"Ladies please."

Blair headbutts Phoenix to knock her off of her. Blair then pins Phoenix on the ground in both a leglock and choke hold.

"I'm a five time defending mix martial arts lightweight champion. I fight mega evolution's like you for practice."

"Come on bitch! I can take you."

"Who are you calling bitch slut?"

Blair tightens her leglock and choke holding on Phoenix even more. Until Phoenix manage to break her leglock by punching her knee. Blair cringed but still kept her leglock and choke hold on Phoenix as hard as she could while increasing more force into it. She continued the assault by elbowing Phoenix in the back of the head with her other free arm to try and knock Phoenix out as fast as possible. Shawn couldn't bare to sit around anymore as he manage to grab Blair's arms knotting it as she struggles a bit. Blair on the other hand suddenly smirked and using her strength, threw Shawn over her and right on Phoenix. Before the two had a chance to recover. Blair leaps in the air and does a falling ax kick on the two. Finally she set up an ankle lock on Shawn and another chokehold on Phoenix. Pinning both of them down to the ground hard to where they couldn't move.

"What the hell do you two want, are you with them? Answer me or I'll break something from you two and you will be hurting for a good while. Trust me I can and I will."

(Shawn struggling) "Alright, damn it! You win!"

"And you?"

"For husbands sake, you win. Bitch."

"That's what I want to hear, slut."

Blair let's them go and gets off of them. Phoenix returns back to her normal Blaziken form.

"Now can I get your names please. You two are now the newest members of my whose asses I've kicked list."

Blair pulled out a notepad titled "Asses Kicked," and a cute little pink pin.

"I don't believe it. She actually has one? I thought she made that up."

"Handsome I don't make shit up I prove shit right half of the time. You should see what my daily job is like at that bar. Allot perverts get way too drunk and I have to kick their asses and write their names down to make sure they don't show their faces there again. Also I like to remember the names of the people I beat up. Hobby really."

"A weird hobby if you ask me." Said Phoenix mumbling under her breath

"But I'm surprised you two didn't even know who I was. I'm a celebrity truth be told and most people want my autograph like those soldiers did earlier."

"Well since you insist on our names . I'm Shawn."

"I'm Phoenix."

"Shawn and Phoenix, yep got your names on the list right now."

Blair wrote down their names and puts the notepad back up with the pink pin.

"I'll admit that was some good chokeholds you had. Gotta show me and Phoenix that force power."

"Fifty dollars for private lessons. I'm retired from mixed martial arts and now I'm a bouncer and nightclub manager."

"Look were sorry about jumping you. We can't trust anyone because some are undercover as civilians. We didn't know who to trust."

"How do you think I feel? I can't even go to the ladies room without the fear of someone maybe listening in on me."

"Well at least were on the same page. So no hard feelings?"

"Help me get out of this situation and I'll give you a lifetime free pass to the club I own, where you can have as many drinks as you can stomach as long as you keep your hands to yourself."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Blair shakes hands with Shawn and Phoenix as they forgave each other.

"I still want a rematch, you bitch."

"Slut, you're not going to be able to beat me even if you pumped yourself with mega stone steroids. I've got more wins and titles under my belt then you got feathers on your body. But if you want I can give you private lessons for free if you help me out of this, and maybe just maybe I'll get you good enough for you to kick my ass if you can."

(Scoffs) "Whatever."

"Okay, I think we'll save that tension when we fight these Legion guy's. Not each other. (whispers to Phoenix) At least until we can kick her ass."

"I heard that."

"Shit…"

"Damn right shit…"

"Okay enough insulting each other. We need to work together to at least save the ship. Agree?"

"Agree, now from what I can tell these men are highly trained and they have access to both military equipment and tactics. And I mean the special forces kind of deal."

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen it before. It's the kind of training and skills only the elite of the elite of badasses were taught. I never got to that level so I was never trained as well as they were. But I have seen and witnessed this stuff in the past. And needless to say, we're in really, really serious deep shit."

"You were in the military or something?"

"Former marine captain, served for ten years in combat before honorably discharged for an injury which I rather not talk about."

"Alright then. Do you know anything about these guys that we don't know?"

"Well, obviously they have military grade equipment. So that means they've either stole it or someone is supplying it to them. If they are being supplied then that could mean these guys have access to some serious cash or have some very deep connections with some very, very powerful people."

"I see. Well I was undercover as a soldier amongst them finding out what they really want."

"What do they really want. What did you learn?"

"Their leader was making some demands with the world leaders but they didn't read out loud so I don't know what it is. We have twenty four hours before they get an answer from the politicians."

"I see, what was the reaction when they got the demands?"

"They did not like it. They even called him a madman."

"Well, we're screwed. Because that's an obvious sign that we're on our own as usual with the government coming to help. Because they would rather let their citizens die then negotiate with terrorist that could possibly endanger other citizens. Either that or they're just trying to protect their own damn reputations."

"I wouldn't blame them. Sometimes sacrifices are made to protect others even if it means losing a few others."

"True but I have no intentions of dying anytime soon because there has to be a way out of this mess. What else is going on?"

"My friend Luke has taken my place undercovering as Mike. If you see his name that's Luke."

"Does this Omen have any lieutenants or higher ups in his command with him on this ship. Any important guys?"

"He does. He has Aaron; that Albino Lucario, and his right hand man Shade, a thousand year old Darkrai who is scary as hell."

"A thousand year old Darkrai and an albino Lucario. Shouldn't be too hard to find them."

"He'll stand out but Shade hangs in the shadows. I recommend staying away from shadows."

Blair sighs and rubs her head.

"Great, now I won't be able to sleep at night."

"Yeah, so what's the plan now?" Phoenix asks

"Ok listen I need to think this through. Meet me here tomorrow. We'll pretend I'm giving you two private lessons for MMA. We'll take that opportunity to share whatever new information we learn from today and come up with a plan from there. And bring your friends too."

"I will. They'll be wanting to hear this."

"We should disappear from here before they get too nosey on what we're talking about."

The three notice a few soldiers patrolling close by. Blair cleared her throat.

"Yeah private lessons begin at 8:00 in the morning, be sure to bring your workout equipment and allot of medical stuff. My training is rough, hard core, and guranteed to make you a better badass or your money back."

"Do we get a discount?" Phoenix asks

"Well since we are on vacation and this will be my first private lesson in like a year, yeah, discount."

"Okay then. Tomorrow at eight. We'll see you there."

Shawn and Phoenix leave the gym as they parted ways for now until tomorrow. Meanwhile back with Nero and the family as they sit and worry about Shawn and Phoenix. Tera was rocking a sleepy Abby in her arms, finally got her to calm down after such a rough night. Tera looked very tired and looked like she was about to drop any minute.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine just...tired and worried…"

"Do you want me to take her Tera?"

"You think you can handle her Nero?"

"I think."

"Okay. Try not to drop her."

"Don't worry honey I won't."

Tera hands Nero Abby gently and tried to walk to the bedroom but almost collapsed half way there. Hyro quickly rushed to his mother and helped her to her bedroom. They've reached the bedroom as Hyro helps her into bed and cover her under the bed sheet as she fell asleep and left the bedroom quietly.

"And you guys made it look so easy."

"I don't know how my mom and dad do it."

"Well we had some practice with Hyro so we're used to it I guess. However that's the first time I've ever seen mom that worn out. She never got that worn out even with you when you were this age."

"Didn't you say mom called earlier?"

"Yes she called earlier wanting to know a little more about Lucario's."

"Why didn't you tell me? Are they okay?"

"Yes, they're fine."

Zeya sighed in relief and just rubbed her face. Nero looked at the two.

"Maybe you two should get some sleep, your were up all night."

"Ok…"

Hyro helped Zeya up and walked with her to their respective rooms. Before they enter into different rooms they looked back at each other as they waved each other goodnight.

"Uh… goodnight Zeya."

"Good night to you too, Hyro."

Back with Nero, he rocked Abby gently a little before getting up and walking her to her bed to gently lay her down asleep. When he sees Abby's face it reminded him about Hyro when he was born as he begins to have a few flashbacks with Hyro as a baby playing with him along with Tera. Around that time he got a cell phone silently buzz and he answers while leaving the room.

"Hello?"

(from phone) "Nero this Glukhov we need to talk."

"Yeah, what is it?"

(from phone) "Where are you at?"

"In my house, I just tuck Shawn's daughter Abby in for the night."

(from phone) "Get somewhere private in your house and make sure no one is listening."

"Okay."

Nero leaves the living room and goes into the garage and shuts the door behind him and locked it.

"Okay, I'm listening."

(from phone) "Alright, listen. After much thought, I've decided I'm going to see what I can do about this situation but..."

"But what?" Nero asks.

(from phone) "It's going to take me an entire week to get prepared and get over there. And even then I can't guarantee that I'll be able to succeed on this mission or let alone bring anyone back alive or myself for that matter. "I've dealt with these guys three times and each time I almost lost my life in the process. What I'm telling you is I'm not the best option for this and I won't be able to guarantee anything. Understand?"

"Don't you dare say that! That's your family on that ship and that's all you have to say about it?"

(from phone) "Nero, you don't understand. I am very, very well aware of the situation. However we have to be realistic about this. I can do what I can but I just can't guarantee anything."

"No, shut up! I can't believe the words I'm hearing from you. Do you even hear yourself?"

(from phone) "I know these words are hard to hear but Nero you don't know these people. There is a reason why they call themselves Legion. They are everywhere and they are no where. They can get information on anyone even you and you wouldn't even know it. Why do you think I always keep myself hidden all the time. I also recommend you limit the amount of times you and your family and Shawn's family talk with Shawn because they could be listening in and they'll get information on all of you even Abby if they wanted. The reason why I wanted you to go somewhere private is because you never know if they could be listening in even as we speak. You need to be careful and watch yourself from here on out because if they know your connection they can and they will come after you."

"I don't want to hear your bullcrap!"

(from phone) "I am not bullcrapping you now do as I say for Arceus sake and watch your's and your family's back. I will do what I can on my end and that's all I can say. Now I have to go we got thirty seconds before this line could be compromised."

"If you're planning to save them. I'm going with you and don't deny it either."

Glukhov was already hung up before Nero's last message could be heard.

"I don't care what he says. I'm going whether he likes it or not."

Nero returns inside the house as he turns off the T.V. and goes up to their bedroom as he lays down with Tera next to him frustrated. Tera wakes up and notices him mad and wonders what's wrong.

"Nero, what's wrong?"

"It's Glukhov. He really pissed me off tonight."

"What's got you pissed off?"

"He said he was going to help them but he said he can't guarantee on them returning alive. That's what pissed me off. He doesn't see that his family is on that ship and won't let me go along."

"Honey, he's trying his best."

"Trying? He said he can't guarantee on them surviving and won't let me go."

"But if you leave and don't come back who will watch over Shawn's kids along with our's?"

She holds his hand tightly as he begins to tear up worrying about Shawn and Phoenix.

"I've been his friend for so long I can't bare to think to what could happen to him and Phoenix."

"I know. All we can do is pray to Arceus for now and be strong for them."

Nero fell silent, he gave Tera's hand a gentle squeeze. Nero wipes his eyes and goes under the sheet with her.

"Glukhov also warned me more about these guys. He told me that he's encountered them three times in his life and in each time he almost lost his life in the process. He said that they are everywhere and that they are nowhere and that if they want they can find out anything they want on anyone they wanted. Even on the kids."

"That's terrible. What do they want?"

"Not sure."

"We'll sleep on this okay. We'll try something tomorrow, okay?"

(Sighs) "Okay."

Nero and Tera go under the sheet as they both fell asleep. While in the next room Zeya was listening to them behind the wall as she felt terrified and couldn't sleep alone. She decides to go into Hyro's room as she felt alone.

"Zeya?"

"Hyro, is it okay if I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Sure. Come on."

Zeya crawls into bed with him under the sheet next to him. She begins to cry under the sheet

"I know I heard too."

(Crying softly) "What can they do? What can we do?"

"Like my mom said. We pray to Arceus and hope for the best."

"Okay."

She snuggles under his chest as she came closer to him holding tightly. Hyro blushes but became comfortable afterwards and slept the night away.

Meanwhile later that night back at the ship. Shawn had already switched back places with Luke and was back dressed in the soldier uniform again. In the meantime he was standing guard in the captain's deck along with the others there. He could not shake the feeling that Shade was staring at him with that cold death glare of his the entire time. However whenever he looked towards Shade, he saw him just sitting in the captain's chair staring at the distance. Around that time, Omen finally returned and entered the room. Everyone saluted him as he entered. Shade got up and bowed his head.

"Welcome back Master. How did it go?"

"I was able to get it cleared up We should be still safe for another few years."

"Sir you've got a message." Thomas alerted Omen.

"Patch it through the T.V."

Omen took a seat at the captain's chair as the T.V. screen came on. It was all the world leaders now all gathered.

"I take you've thought it through and have an answer for me now?"

(through T.V.) "That we do Omen. And our answer is still the same. We will not negotiate with Terrorists and the demands you have asked for far surpass any of what our resources can get you. What you ask for is impossible and we will not jeopardize our nation's' money, health and power for your selfish demands.

Omen sighs quietly.

"Is that your final word?"

(through T.V.) "It is."

"I see...however I am a patient man and a man of my word. So I will give you all the rest of this week to change your minds and think very hard on the consequences of what your current decision will lead you. Good day gentlemen."

The T.V. cuts off. Omen grips a fist in anger as the lens of his gas mask goggles glow bright red.

"Self centered political pricks. Nothing is impossible, what I ask for is simply extremely difficult but not impossible."

"You would think them with all the world's power in their hands they would be able to find it for us. I guess to them it's not worth the lives of the people of this ship." Thomas answered.

(Thinking) "I knew they still wouldn't give in. Not even for a ship of hostages."

Shade herd his cell phone call and he answers. He looks at Omen.

"Sir, its Ace."

"Ace? Patch him through."

The T.V. screens comes on to show an older yet rough looking Lucario nicely dressed appear. However he appeared very tired and looks as if he hasn't had much sleep at all.

(Thinking) "Ace? I remember him. Me and Nero did a drug bust on his cartel once. We captured his crew but not him. So that's how this Omen guy get's all the weapons and support."

(through T.V.) "Omen."

"Ace. You look terrible."

(Through T.V.) "Nevermind about me. What did they say?"

"Ace you may not..."

(Through T.V.) "For Arceus' sake tell me!"

Omen sighs.

"What do you think. Their answer is the same answer they tell anyone who make threats and demands."

Ace chuckled sarcastically and had large tears forming in his eyes. He struggled to try and hold them back.

(Through T.V.) "What a bunch of fucking bullshit. Fuck them fuck them all!"

"Ace calm down."

(Through T.V.) "I've done some bad stuff. I've done really bad stuff. But dammit…just dammit"

(Thinking) "What's going on here?"

"Ace, take a deep breath for me please."

Ace did as he was told.

"Now look at me."

Ace wiped his face and looked back at Omen.

"We'll get the supplies we need and we'll find it. I know you're upset and you have every right to be upset. Know I am just scared and torn up from all of this just as you are. But we have to not let it destroy us. Otherwise we'll lose everything. Now please go get some rest and try to not think about all of it."

(Through T.V.) "Omen...I don't think I can stand another week of this."

"We've survived two weeks from it we can endure at least another week of it. Please Ace get some rest and try to not let it get to you."

(Through T.V.) "Ok, I'll try. I'm sorry I just."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Please, take it easy my old friend."

(Through T.V.) "You as well, and be careful. And please make sure that Aaron doesn't attempt anymore suicide shit."

"I got him under my ever close watchful eye. Take care Ace."

(through T.V.) "You as well Omen."

The T.V. cuts off. Omen sighs again and lays back in his seat.

"Sir, are you going to be ok?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know Thomas. I'm going to turn in for the night. Tell the night shift it's their time to take patrol. Day shift your done for the night. Shade take over for me until morning."

"As you wish master."

Omen gets up from his seat and walks off somewhere.

"Would you like me to help you, sir?"

"I'll be fine, I just need some rest it's been one long day and only the first day of the week. We've got six more days of this to go."

"Yes sir. I can tell it's very stressful."

As Omen opens the Captain's room secretly without Shawn seeing the inside and closes it behind him. Shawn also leaves and heads back to the room as Phoenix opens the door and lets him in. Shawn took the soldier uniform off and switched into night wear and took a deep breath on how tired he was was all he had to do today disguised as the soldier.

"What do you know so far, Shawn?"

"Well he talked to this Mafia don called Ace. I think he's the reason of getting those weapons and support all this time. I actually know him a little, me and Nero did a bust on his drug cartel once."

"You did?"

"Yeah it was the biggest drug bust we've ever done on the job."

"Then what is he doing in all of this?"

"If only I wish the leaders would've have read the demands out loud then we would've solved this already."

"Shawn, I don't understand, what happened?"

"Like I said. They were talking to the don named Ace which explains the weapons and support and I still don't know what this Omen guy wants."

"Why was Omen talking to this Ace mafia leader?"

"I don't know. It was as if somebody was dying. I can't be for sure."

"What do you mean as if someone was dying? How can you tell or guess?"

"It was a bit of struggle in the middle. Like being hooked onto life support in a way."

"So who's dying Omen, Ace, who?"

"Phoenix I don't know, I'm not even sure if anyone is dying. All I know is I just saw the guy who I tried to arrest a few years ago ball his eyes out. The don himself was crying and Omen had to calm him down."

"I'm sorry, Shawn. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It's okay I'm not upset I'm just confused as hell right now. Because I can't make sense of what the hell is going on or what the hell these guys want."

"We'll talk more about this when we meet Blair in the morning."

"Okay. At the moment, I need to get some sleep, wearing that outfit most of the day and walking around the ship with not many breaks is killing me."

"Okay Shawn. Get some rest."

"Phoenix, this may sound cheesy but can you stay with me for the night please. I just need your company at the moment because all day I was scared and worried that something could've happened to you while I was out patrolling."

"Of course, Shawn. You know I will always be there for you."

Phoenix lays in bed next to Shawn as her arms cover his chest and Shawn's arm was over her head and slept the night away.

* * *

Monday…

The next day…

The week starts again as Shawn, Phoenix and their friends as they were waiting for Blair at the gym. They were all in the workout clothes.

"Can we trust this girl Shawn?"

"Trust me. She hates them just as we do. Ready to go meet her?"

"I guess."

Around that time, Blair finally enters from the changing room. She was now in a workout outfit consisting of a Red tank top with "VICTORIA" written on the chest area, black shorts with white lining, black stars at the ends, black fighting gloves and black straps wrapped around the feet and ankles.

"Alright welcome to MMA private lesson 101. I am Blair former five time defending lightweight mixed martial arts champion and I will be showing you guys how to kick ass and make a better bad ass out of yourself in my own personal style. Before we begin does anyone have any questions?"

Lex raises his hand first.

"Can I use the bathroom?"

"You are being taken hostage on a ship. You'll hold it! Any other questions?"

No one answered.

"Good now before we start I want to know a little of your martial art backgrounds, particularly what styles you've done. Why don't we start with you Shawn. What's your fighting style?"

"Well I wrestle, some of MMA and mostly Jeet Kune Do . Phoenixes is just Jeet Kune Do mixed with kickboxing."

Shawn demonstrates a bit Jeet Kune Do to Blair as he does a few flips and kicks with a mix of martial arts.

"Not bad, needs work but it can be improved. So what about your friends, come to think of it who are you four and what can you four do?"

Lex stands up to demonstrate of what he can do.

"Well I do boxing. Is that enough?"

"Depends on how good you are into it. What about you three?"

"I'll show you."

Lex gets up as he demonstrates bad karate as Blair facepalms in disappoints nodding her head so as Kia looking disappointed.

"Honey stop, please."

"That's Karate dumbass. Really bad Karate in your case."

"Well… it's in progress."

"Oh Arceus this going to be a long session with private lesson and chatting. Ok what can you do." Blair looks at Kia.

"Oh, I don't fight."

"I see, have you ever participated in any Pokemon battles?"

"I've battled a few times with Luke during Johto league. How's that?"

"Better than your boyfriend's shitty attempt at Karate."

"Hey! I said it was progress."

"Geena?"

"I know some Judo when I was in Japan with Luke before we had Lex and Kia."

"Do you know any moves?"

"Yes, I know the Juji Gatame, the Uchi Mata and Okuri Eri Jume."

"Okay then show me."

Geena demonstrates Juji Gatame as she throws Luke to the ground with his arm locked between her legs as he was in pain.

"Not bad, you got skills, I like. So what does your victim between your legs know?"

Luke muffled something underneath Geena.

"What?"

Geena let's Luke go.

"I said that freakin hurts."

"I didn't ask for your bitching I asked for what do you know."

"I know boxing."

"Ok you know boxing. Do you at least know boxing better than Karate guy over there?"

"Yes."

"Hey! I said it was progress."

Luke demonstrates boxing on a boxing bag as he gives uppercuts, left hooks, right hooks and so on. Blair observed his tactics and looks back at him. "As someone who also practices boxing, you could use a little work with your stamina. Luckily that's why I'm here."

"Look are we going to talk about how we're going to kick these bad guys off the ship or are you going to bore us with lessons all day long?"

Blair demonstrated her boxing ability by doing a low punch on Luke's stomach to knock him to his knees a little.

"We'll get to that but we have to be careful so keep quiet about it and play along with the lesson. So now that I know what you know I think its only fair I share my info with you. As you know I already know boxing but I also know muay thai and vale tudo as well as aikido and Capoeira. I hold high ranks in each style and I've been practicing since I was six. I have won several championship and I was even enrolled into the hall of fame last year after my retirement."

(Phoenix mumbling) "Six? Geez, she couldn't be more of a bitch."

"I still heard that. Is there anything particular you wish to share Mrs. Phoenix?" Blair asked with her arms crossed.

(Growls under breathe) "No." Phoenix looks away angry

"Why the long face and look away?"

"It's nothing. Let's get on with this shit."

"Alright. Shawn I'm going to need you to step up to showcase how to set up different follow up combinations."

Shawn stepped up on the mat with Blair. "Now everyone I need you to all watch closely what I do."

Blair turned Shawn around to face her and carefully set up a grappling position with him. As she did this she asked Shawn. "So what new information do you have now on those Legion people. Did you find out how they're getting their weapons and supplies?"

"They get their supplies from a Mafia and their leader named Ace. He's a Lucario pretty much the don but I still don't know what they want."

Blair showcased a few knee strikes but didn't hurt or even touch Shawn just showcased the techniques. From there, Blair trips Shawn to the ground slowly and sets up a gentle sleeper hold.

"I was listening in with some of the soldiers. They don't even know what they're here for. They're just wanting to help Omen get whatever he's after. So my guess is that only the leader and his lieutenants know what they want. All the other soldiers don't know anything they're just following orders loyally to the absolute letter."

"Hopefully we can find something out."

Blair finished her demonstration on Shawn and motioned for him to repeat what she did on her.

"How do you know the mafia is in on this?"

"He was talking to the don as if somebody was dying."

"Somebody was dying? What now?

"No. I'm saying it felt like that from the looks of it."

"Looks of it, I need all the details Shawn, and your hold is to light by the way."

"So it has to be harder like this?"

Shawn holds Blair a little more tighter as his chest was close to her back. Phoenix grows a little anger seeing them this close.

"Good, now tell me everything that happened with this Don guy and Omen."

"Well from there we've been 24 hours before anything happens and something tells me that it's not going to be pretty in a week."

"I see, so we're on our own on this. Alright good job Shawn, Phoenix would you care to step up next. I want to see you perform the same technique I just had Shawn do."

Phoenix stands up as she prepares to perform the same move.

"So Phoenix what did you learn from that Albino Lucario?"

"Not much. He kept everything quiet. Wouldn't say a word."

"I see, so he's one of those type of guys. That's going to make things very difficult because he's the less likely to talk about anything. Still we need to keep an eye on him if he is one of Omen's Pokemon."

"Agree."

"Okay next I want you to perform the takedown smoothly but quickly before setting up the sleeper hold." Just like Shawn did okay."

"Okay."

Phoenix begins to take position as she trips Blair with a low kick as she drops onto the ground. Phoenix quickly grabs Blair by the neck as grips hard by the neck.

"Alright well done, let's move onto Mr. Karate kid in progress."

Phoenix continues gripping harder. "I'm not finished yet."

"Oh but I am." Blair elbows Phoenix in the face, grabs her arm and twists it in a armlock behind her. She quickly knocks her to the ground and sets up a leg lock to hold her in place.

"Okay I know you don't like me but this is not a time for a who's the bigger bitch contest so why do you go ahead and tell me what the hell is your problem because I am not going to die on this cruise from these terrorists just because you've got some grudge."

"Then next time don't gang up on my husband."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The way how Shawn looks at you. It makes me angry."

Blair let's Phoenix go and stands up.

"Sweetheart I have nothing to do with that. That's between you and your husband, right now I just want to get back home ok. I've got a family to take care of alright so I'm begging you for their sake and your family's sake that you cut the crap and give me a break."

(Sighs) "Look I'm sorry okay. I'm just not use to other woman gang on Shawn like that. I really didn't mean it."

"Look from what I can tell this should between you and him. As for me I have nothing to do with it because I can't help everywhere I go people stare at me because of how my body is built. Why do you think I took martial arts and joined the military in the first place and decided to run a nightclub as both its manager and bouncer after that?"

"I see but still I'm sorry about this. We can still be friends?"

Phoenix holds her hand out hopefully she gain her forgiveness

"Luckily for you I'm a very forgiving person but please talk with your husband on whatever's bothering you about this because I do not want to have to kick your ass a third time when I've got more important things to worry about at this moment. Alright class dismissed we'll continue same time first thing in morning, great job everyone."

As everyone leaves the the gym Phoenix stops Blair for a moment to ask her.

"Blair, let me ask you this one thing."

"What is it?"

Phoenix gives a smirk on her face "Are you turned on by my husband?"

Blair sighs a little sadly. "No, I, it's complicated."

"It's okay. You can tell me. I can see your nipples tightening."

"Phoenix you don't understand. I'm married."

"Really? Are you or are just too scared to tell me?"

"Alright if you want a girl to girl talk then meet by the cruise pool and I guess I'll tell you everything. In the meantime I need Shawn to keep spying on those people for us. I really need to get home as fast as possible."

"Alright I'll meet you there."

As Blair left to change in her normal outfit. Shawn walked up to Phoenix.

"What was that about, are you ok Phoenix?"

"I'm sorry for acting like that. I'm just not use to other woman being close to you like that."

"It's okay Phoenix. I know you love me and I love you too. No man or woman is ever going to get between us."

"Okay."

After Which, everyone went back to their usual spying schedule Shawn got back dressed in the Legion uniform while Lex and Kia went back to the lobby to spy more on Aaron. Geena and Luke stayed in the room to keep the cameras under control. Meanwhile Phoenix put on her blue bikini and went to the cruise ship pool to meet up with Blair. She took a seat at a table and ordered a drink and waited for the Zoroark to appear. She soon spotted Blair heading her direction, wearing a purple thong bikini. Blair took a seat next to Phoenix and ordered herself a beer.

"I see you made it, alright what do you want to know?"

"You said you were married. Are you really?"

"In a way yes and no."

"That still doesn't explain anything."

"Alright I'll answer. Yes I'm married but my husband has been dead for five years now."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't mean it."

"It's alright, it's not something I share or talk about even with the girls who work at my own bar. And that says something because every girl who works at my bar I took under my wing to try and help them make the money they need for a better life as well as teach them everything I know to defend themselves from the bullshit of the real world."

"Yes, I know. Life is pretty difficult."

"Lady no offense but you don't even know what difficult is. At least not what I've seen. And as for my nipples going hard all of a sudden. I honestly don't know where that came from I guess its because I haven't had a good sex experience in ten years. Well to be honest I haven't scratched that itch in ten years either. I guess I must have a serious case of sexual build up for some random guy like your husband to make me have my nipples tighten just for pressing his chest on my back because that normally never happens. And I do mean never happens."

"Well my husband is a good love machine. I'll tell you that much."

"I rather not talk about love machine if it's alright with you."

"No worries."

"But if you want the whole story you might as well get me another beer and I'll get drunk enough to tell you everything. Might as well since we're out here with those terrorist guys watching everyone's move and here I am telling a stranger about my deceased husband who I wouldn't even tell our twin girls about. And what the hell does that say about me?"

Phoenix orders another beer as they bring another bottle for Blair and begins drinking.

"So what's your next question as the alcohol begins to kick in?"

"Kids?"

"Oh yes, me and my husband had only two kids before he died. Twin girls, both of them shiny Zoruas. They just finished their first year at kindergarten this year."

"I have two kids too. Zeya she's a greninja and my human baby Abby. Abby just learned how to walk on her own two feet and it was on Mother's day."

"On mother's day huh? Last mother's day the twins actually made a documentary about my life and what a special mom I was to them. It was both touching and heartbreaking because they honestly have no idea the shit I had to do in life, the choices I had to make and currently make."

"Trust me. My life was difficult before I met Shawn. It was winter a few years back. I was being abused by another trainer that nearly killed me. Until that one day I saw him beat that trainer and helped me to the Pokemon center. I never left his side then."

"Looks like we're in the same boat but the only difference is unlike you my life continues to be a tour to hell even after I tried getting my life straight. Like I said I've been training in mixed martial arts ever since I was six because I didn't feel like being ms. goody, goody two shoes and allow any pervert to stare or try to take advantage of me. So I turned myself into a tomboy who ended up with a smoking ass body which you see before you in a purple thong bikini. I entered the military because they offered to pay for my college. Did some very really sick shit for them for a few years. The kind of shit that would scare even Arceus. But that came to an end when I got captured and beaten to the point that I got an arm, leg, an eye, and a few other body parts removed. Luckily I was saved by the the badass military man who would eventually become my husband. I was honorably discharged for my injuries and I was retired just like that. Fortunately enough for me we live in a time where technology is as magical as Arceus himself. So I was able to get my missing parts back into through the use of cloning the parts and you know the rest. I didn't want to go back to the military so I went to MMA and got famous, reputation, shit ton of money, the celebrity life. As for the man who saved me we ended up getting married shortly after my surgery. Got another beer or is this story boring you yet?"

Phoenix orders another beer. "No, I'm just getting sadder but at least you still have your kids."

"Better save those tears and order yourself a beer too because that's not even the tip of the iceberg. Anyrate I forgot to mention that my husband was a human just like yours and despite the whole humans can't have kids with pokemon we for I don't know what but only Arceus know were able to despite me being a Zoroark and him being a human. But our girls ended up not inheriting any of his traits only mine. But they were still his by blood relation that sprouted from those youthful loins of his Arceus rest his sweet soul. Weird isn't it?"

"That is strange. I've never knew that can happen."

"That's what the doctors said and all the specialist and experts kept saying. Really gave the damn paparazzi something to bug the living shit out of us for. So going back to my sad and somewhat pathetic tale. So there I was with basically everything a woman could ever dream for. I had fame, fortune, a wonderful husband and two beautiful daughters. Yes I had PDST but that wasn't an issue because I went to therapy for that. And I bet you're wondering why is my life hell even when I had all that right?"

"Yeah. Want another beer for this?"

"I recommend you grab yourself one and get drunk fast because now I'm at the tip of the iceberg of the shit of my life."

Phoenix orders two more beers as they continued drinking together.

"My personal hell really all started with one word. Arnis Syndrome, ever heard of it?"

"Nope."

"Arnis Syndrome, a disease so rare it's not even in the medical history books. This syndrome erodes the ability of one's lungs to take in oxygen, and eventually spreads out to other organs. It is noncommunicable, and there is currently no known cure for it. My husband was suffering from it for five years. Even before we knew each other."

"I'm sorry for you."

"Honey I haven't even started. It was the reason why at first he didn't want to consummate our marriage until a year later. He went to extreme lengths to try and keep it from me because after the military he didn't ever want me to experience any kind of suffering like that again and he thought me knowing what he had would do that to me. Did you know we only had sex once and only once and that's how I ended up getting pregnant with our twins. Something that scared him to death because not only did the impossible happen but there was a chance one or both of our girls could've inherited the disease from him. But he still kept quiet about it when he saw that our girls were healthy which I pray to Arceus that they will always be and currently are. Still about a year after our girls were born, all those harsh years of dealing with it was finally took its toll on him. Like I said we've only had sex once and only once and me having so much sexual tension build up I tried pushing for more sex because we really needed it. So one night when we tried he ended up struggling to breath and was having migraines, blacks out, he couldn't even move. So I took him to the doctor and that's when I discovered he had Arnis Syndrome for about ten years. Yes he even had it and was suffering from when he saved my life. Are you drunk yet?"

(Slurring) "Drunk enough to hear the entire thing. Keep going." Phoenix sips the beer

"Good because now begins the worst of it all. Since there was no cure and he was practically dying, they offered to put him to sleep and end his suffering. But he refused, I mean refused to die like that. He didn't want to die and leave me with our infant daughters. So for another month or two he forced himself to suffer through it, refusing to die any way possible. He would go as far as to try and attack the doctors in fear that they may try to mercy kill him. He really was scared of dying not because he feared for his life but our own. Then finally one night when we brought him home for the twins' first birthday. it attacked him like I have ever seen any disease attack anyone before. I knew at that point there was nothing he or anyone could to try and prolong it anymore. So I had no choice but to do the only thing I could do. I took a gun and put him out of his misery."

(Gasps) "My Arecus." Phoenix gasps as she covers her mouth in shock

(crying) "On our twins first birthday too. He wasn't going to let any doctor touch him because he didn't want to die and leave his family but dear Arceus if you only saw what it did to him how it was putting him through absolute hell. I couldn't take seeing him like that anymore I couldn't watch him suffer like that. All that horrible pain, he couldn't even kiss our girls and wish them happy birthday because of it. And since then I feel like I just betrayed him and stabbed him in the back because he was so scared of dying and leaving us alone. He didn't fear death he feared for us. Because once he died I was going to end up being a single mother with two infant children and he didn't want that. He wanted to be with his family to the very end. He wanted to watch our girls grow and enjoy the wonderful life we could give them. And I just stole that dream from him. And now after five years after his death I'm getting aroused by another man's touch because my husband never gave me much sexual attention because of his disease. He saved my life, he blessed me with two beautiful girls, and he loved me so much and what do I do in return? I betray him by putting a bullet in his head and stealing his dream to raise our family together and now I'm getting turned on by another woman's husband knowing my husband suffered because he knew he couldn't help the urges I had. Yes lady you don't even know what difficult is. And above all this my girls still think I'm all this and that and they have no idea I murdered their own father on their own first birthday."

Phoenix begins to tear up as grabs her and gave her a huge hug holding her tightly with her head on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Blair. That is a terrible thing for you to kill your husband like that but be grateful you still have your kids."

(crying) "I am it's just I cannot even begin to imagine the last thing my husband must have thought when he looked at me with that horrified look on his face as I held the gun at his head. What he probably thinking right now with me getting turned on by another man. He gave me everything and I took everything from him."

"He wouldn't want you to be alone. He would want to see you happy even without him around. He want's you and your daughters to be happy."

(crying) "If that was the case then why didn't he let the doctors mercy kill him when they offered it a thousand times. Why did he let that disease put him through hell like it did to the point of where I ended up having to mercy kill him myself. Why did he have that terrified look on his face when I held the gun at his head, begging me to not pull the trigger..."

"Shh, stop it. He wouldn't want you to suffer like you're doing to yourself right now. He knows it."

(crying) "I can't help it, he begged me Phoenix, he was crying and begging me to not do it. He was a marine for Arceus sake, I've served with him during the military for three years, and when he saved my life he was badly injured while suffering from that disease. And not once did he ever cry or beg for his life. He was crying right there begging me not to kill him when he saw what I was going to do. And I just looked away and pulled the trigger. And now I'm getting turned on by Shawn, which how is that fair to my husband when he was unable to have sex because of his condition?"

"Stop! Blair, I understand about this. I hate to see you like this and your husband wouldn't like to see suffer like this. Stop beating yourself up over this."

"Hey is everything alright miss? Are you ok?" One of the soldiers close by walked up concerned about the scene he was seeing.

"Yes were fine. Just having a conversation."

"Hey wait a minute I know you. Your Blair right? Blair the Dark Kryptonite from UFC."

"Yeah the one and only." Blair answered calming down.

"Oh dear Arceus. Ma'am I am a huge, huge fan of you but I got a kid back home who such a big fan she wants to grow up and be just like you. If it's not too much to ask but can I get a picture and autograph from you for her. It would really make her very, very, very happy." the soldier asked excitingly.

"Sure, Phoenix can you take the picture for me and give me a sec to put something on."

"Sure thing take your time ma'am."

Blair wrapped a towel around her and puts a tank top on and got in position. The soldier actually went as far to take his own helmet off and reveal his youthful Kangaskhan face as he posed with Blair.

"We're not suppose to take our helmets off but I'm sure the boss will understand he's really cool guy. Hell he told me that if my kid was such a big fan of Blair I should go pay her a visit and ask if she would do private lessons for my kid."

"What's your daughter's name?"

"Sherry."

Phoenix took the picture and hands it to Blair who sighed it. It read "_To my biggest fan Sherry, proof that your daddy now knows me personally. Blair the Dark Kryptonite_." She hands it to the soldier after he puts his mask and helmet on.

"Thank you so much Blair this, ah man, she's gonna love so much." The soldier shook Blair's hand before returning to his station. The two pokemon heard the soldier kinda cheer in excitement as he made his way back to his station.

"I see people are huge fans of you."

"Yeah, shortly after Logan passed away I knew were all going to be covered by insurance and are military stuff. But I still wanted to help provide for Kelly and Ellah. So I opened a nightclub using some of the money left over to me. Which lead to me ending up finding girls from the street who were having it rough with the real world's bullshit. So I take them all in, train them everything I know, and let them work there to make the money they need to get back on their feet. And that has been my life for four years now. And here I am now drunk as fuck and spilling my guts out to a stranger while terrorists hold me hostage."

"Were not really strangers since were friends now."

"True but I just told you something I don't even tell the people that work for me who are like my sisters. Or Kelly and Ellah my twin shiny Zoruas."

Blair takes the tank top and towel off her and sighs in her seat as she took another sip of beer.

"So now you know my life's story, what now?"

"Well I want to do something nice for you."

"Don't tell me, you're gonna let me fuck your husband or something right? Man what type of beer did I drink?"

"No, we are going to fuck my husband. My treat."

Blair chuckles and hiccups a little.

"Look that is sweet and your husband is quite the looker. But I really should pass. I've already back stabbed my husband enough in life and I dont want to stab him the back again in death. Besides, what would my girls think if they found out. What would your girls think if they found out?"

"Honey, on our valentines day as a present for my husband and I invited another woman a Servine to my house for our love. But that was only because I invited her."

Blair just looks at Phoenix and took another sip of beer.

"Holy shit what kind of a perverted mess did I get myself into?"

"Don't look at me. You were turned on by my husband. So that's on you."

"Hey I have years of pent up urges build up and the thought of taking care of that itch never crossed my mind until now all of a sudden and even now I refuse to give into my urges in honor for my husband who felt ashamed of himself because he could never help me through those urges on account of Arnis Syndrome. What happened back in the gym was by accident because trust me that never happens."

"Look at you blushing. I can see it."

"I'm not blushing I'm drunk as hell. There's a difference between blushing and being drunk you know."

"Yes I know you're drunk but you're thinking about him, right now."

"Alright I give up yes I am but at the same time I'm thinking of Logan and how very disappointed he would be with me right now if he knew I was cheating on him over his grave. He would be rolling in grave I bet."

"You're not really cheating on him. He wouldn't want to see you alone again. He would want to see you get out there and find love again. He would want you to move on."

"But if I moved on, how would I be able to look at myself in the mirror or look at his picture or our twins. Knowing that he struggled to give the life he wanted for us and I just found someone else to replace with. After all he suffered through just so he wanted to live his life with us."

"But he did it for you so wouldn't suffer anymore."

"Logan, I mean. He was dying and he was in so much pain but he would rather suffer through it all his life if it meant he could be with is family. To move on or find someone to do things he could never do better to me would feel like an insult in his good name."

"You can't mourn on him forever. You have to learn to move on as if it was a divorce."

"It wasn't I loved him and he loved me and we loved our girls. I just, he suffered so much trying to provide for us. And if I found someone else or something that could do the things he could never do. Wouldn't that be me saying he wasn't good enough?"

"No. It would never change what happen between you two. Your love between the both of you will live on forever. No matter if it's death or the after life. Bonds like that never break."

Blair sat quietly for a moment and sighed.

"Okay, I guess I'll give it a try with you and Shawn. Might as well go at it with our bikinis on instead of switching back to normal clothes. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. Come on."

"Wait a minute doesn't he have spying to do?"

"No Luke is doing it right now. Shawn must be sleeping."

"Damn sister you really do want me to get in his pants don't you. Or are you just wanting to get in my panties?" Blair flirted.

"Maybe and it's to get that load off. I mean look your hands are in your thong already."

Blair looked down and noticed she was rubbing her womanhood through her thong slightly. She blushed red and quickly stopped.

"Shit in public of all places, why didn't you stop me dammit?"

"I just want you to prepare yourself for him. Lets go."

"You better hope no one was watching or I swear I will make you squeal at what I would do to you for payback."

"Don't worry. Nobody saw you."

Night time came by as they returned to the the room. They opened the door quietly as they sneak in and see Shawn sleeping on his back with his muscled chest exposed. As they walk Shawn slightly wakes and sees Phoenix and Blair in their bikini's as he wonders.

"What are you two doing?"

"Oh nothing we figured you deserve a nice little reward for all the risks you take." Phoenix said lustfully. "And since I noticed you eyeing Blair's body yesterday when we first met her and the way you held her back this morning. I figured why not let her help me out with that reward."

Blair nervously looks away. Still not sure if she should go through with this or not. Shawn notices her discomfort. "Hey you ok Blair?"

"Phoenix I'm still not sure."

"Come on. Like I said if you want to find love you gotta start small and you're still thinking of him.

"Ladies, can I please get a review of what I missed between you two because one minute you're in a cat fight now you two are here in your bikinis plotting something."

"We felt you need a stress relief."

"Yeah but Blair here doesn't seem too comfortable with the idea much Phoenix, and you mentioned him? May I ask who is him?"

"Don't worry about that. Let's focus on you. Come on Blair let's give a show."

"Good thing I learned some moves from the girls that work at my club. Which let me tell you Shawn, Phoenix, your pants will tear themselves apart. Just follow my lead Phoenix and enjoy the free show Shawn."

Phoenix first grabs Blair by the head and roughly french kisses her as their tongues fight in each others mouths. As they kissed they rubbed each others breasts in circles and squeeze them at the same time as Shawn begins to grow a boner. Phoenix lowers herself down to Blair's glory hole as she pulls her thong off and begins licking and sucking on it. As she sucks on it Blair makes sure her back was facing Shawn as she grabbed her butt cheeks and spread them wide to let Shawn see Phoenix eating and sucking her out. Blair slowly swayed her butt in small circles as Phoenix continued her oral pleasure. Shawn nods his head as he sees Phoenix sucking her off and Blair now decides to do the same as she lowers herself. However Blair did not pull Phoenix's bikini panties down. Instead she moved them to the side very slightly to reveal her glory hole from there, Blair took her top off and started rubbing her hard nipples around Phoenix's pussy lips very slowly. All the while she continued to swirl her butt to Shawn and keep her cheeks spread so he can have a perfect view of her slit. She then finishes rubbing Phoenix off with her tits, reaches up, takes Phoenix's top off and started sucking and playing with her breasts and nipples while fingering Phoenix and slowly taking her bikini bottoms off. She took Phoenix's bikini bottoms and using them to rub her slit slowly with them. Making sure Shawn sees every detail. They both smile at Shawn as they both continued pleasuring each other before they start on Shawn.

"Are you liking the show so far, honey?" Phoenix asks seductively

"Yeah." Blair tossed Phoenix's bikini panties which are now heavily packed in both Phoenix and Blair's juices right in Shawn's face. Giving him a great whiff of their combined liquids.

"Let's start the fun with Shawn, Blair. He could have some of this."

They both walk over seductively to the bed as they crawl to him with their blushing faces. As they approach him Phoenix pulls down his boxers as they see his clutch already hard. Blair blushes hard and felt a little sad.

"He's just as big as Logan's was."

"Who's Logan?"

"Don't worry about that. Go ahead, Blair."

Blair's hand slowly approaches his large clutch still unsure about touching it. She touches it as she felt the thickness at her grip and begins to stroke it slowly. As Blair did this, Phoenix took her hand and went for Shawn's sack and massaged his balls in her hands while Blair slowly picked up speed.

"Oh before we continue, Shawn we want you to hold it all in until the end, and we want you blow inside both of us. Okay?" Phoenix winks lustfully at her husband.

Shawn smiled as Blair picks up speed while Phoenix sucks his balls massaging them with her tongue. Phoenix spits on his clutch a little bit too wet it up a bit to make it feel more soothing for Shawn and Blair. Around that time, Blair lowered her head down to the tip of Shawn's manhood and gently started licking the tip slowly while still jacking him off in the same speed. Shawn couldn't bare it anymore he wanted to release in her mouth or on her face. Blair took notice of this and suddenly pressed a finger at a certain pressure point that connected his balls to his dick. Suddenly Shawn felt like he was about to release but no matter how hard he wanted, nothing would come out.

"What the hell?"

"A little trick Logan showed me on our first and only mating night. He wanted the experience to last so he showed me how I could prevent a man from releasing for as long as I wanted to. So you now you won't be able to release until me and Phoenix say otherwise."

"I did the same thing on our valentines. You devil."

"Well feel free to add to the experience and insure the lock is sealed if you know what I mean."

Phoenix smiled and did the same thing on Shawn which now not only prevented him from releasing period but also increased the amount of sperm build up in his testicles. Which made Shawn moan a little in pleasurable pain.

"Oh why do I have a feeling I'm going to love and hate this at the same time?" Shawn moaned under his breath as he struggled to endure what was going down in his balls now.

"You want to release so bad don't ya?" Phoenix asks lustfully.

"Yes. I want to. So badly."

"Then remember our agreement Shawn. We decide when you release and only inside our thirsty wombs at the end. Understand?" Blair mentioned lustfully.

"Yes, I understand."

They continue stroking him until Phoenix begins sucking him off but using Blair's trick along with the deep throat as her tongue fully wraps around it. Shawn can still feel the holding within as she finishes sucking his clutch and let's Blair take over and do the same thing.

"Oh, Arceus! Just let me release it, please!"

"Uh-uh-uh. We told you not until we say so."

"Why torture a man like this?"

"I love to see my man like that."

"Time for a switch." Blair suddenly pulled Phoenix away with her and suddenly brought her feet to Shawn's manhood and started stroking it with her feet and toes. She motioned for Phoenix to do the same with his sack which she did. As they did this Blair made out with Phoenix as they rubbed each other's slits and boobs in front of Shawn as they tag team foot job his loins.

"I don't know if this can get any better."

"Sexy we have yet begun." Blair moaned in Phoenix's mouth as they made out.

"Oh whats next?"

"I'll show you."

Blair got up along with Phoenix as they two got beside each of Shawn's sides and pressed their large boobs together around his dick. From there they rubbed their hard nipples together and licked the head of Shawn's dick while they stroke it with their large boobs. They even fingered themselves as they did and made sure Shawn heard and watched every detail as they looked up at him with drooling mouths and lustful eyes.

"Oh shit I had to ask!" Shawn moaned in pleasure and pain.

As they brushed their breasts against his hard clutch it begins twitching as he still can't hold it but the force it back. Both of their faces blush with their tongues sticking out as they look into his eyes as they pinch each others nipples and moan at the same time.

"Ready for the next round?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Blair and Phoenix removed themselves from Shawn's clutch and soon turned around and wrapped their large butt cheeks around his clutch and started stroking it with their butt cheeks while rubbing their butts together and fingering each other at the same time.

"Oh no. Not the ass cheeks."

They begin to stroke his clutch with their large butt cheeks as Shawn feels either to put it in one of them or release it on the both of their cheeks but he knows he can't release it not yet at least.

"Having as much fun as we are Shawn?" Phoenix moaned.

"I'll tell what's not fun. Not letting me release it."

"Oh quit your bitching you seem like the man who can hold it. Logan was able to hold Kelly and Ellah in his balls for five hours straight before he released them into me. If he can do that you can do it too."

"Who the hell is Logan? And who is Kelly and Ellah?"

They continue stroking his clutch as he feels it being massaged on both sides.

"Blair, do you think he's ready for the final part?"

"I know I'm ready."

Blair and Phoenix got off Shawn and moved into doggy position. The two slowly moved their butts in circles in front of Shawn and looked back over their shoulders. "Ready for the final part?"

"Yes but who first?"

"Give Blair a first, she's been having an itch for far too long and I think its time it got scratched."

"Just switch back and forth every five minutes."

Shawn first inserts into Blair as the large clutch inside of her reminding her of Logan and the only time they ever made love which gave them their daughters. It made her tear up in happiness and she moaned loudly. Shawn grips her ass cheeks as he thrusts faster into Blair until he pulls her down as she was on top of him. Shawn thrusts upwards into her as he holds her down with her arms behind her head. Phoenix joins in as she sits on Shawn's face and he begins lick and sucking on her glory hole. Blair begins thrusting down herself on him as they both slightly moaned louder as Shawn gives them both pleasure.

"Switch places." They both switch places as Blair sits on Shawn's face and Phoenix slides his clutch into her and got back to pleasuring each other. They turned around facing each other with their pleasured faces as they begin tongue kissing drooling from each other's mouth and rub their boobs and nipples together.

"Can I finally release now, I can't stand it anymore."

"Yes we want you to blow in both of us at the same time. Just switch back and forth while you blow!" Phoenix moaned.

The two got off of Shawn and got back into doggy position as Shawn inserted into Phoenix first and thrust for five minutes straight while fingering Blair until the pressure point finally wore off. Blair once again reminded herself of Logan as if it was him with her blushing face.

"Shawn, now you can release it."

"I can? Finally."

Shawn continues thrusting faster into Blair and switches back to Phoenix. He thrusts and switches for five minutes and already he was ready to climax. He switched back to Blair as she moans a bit louder yanking on her tail until he finally climaxed into her as she felt the white ooze soothing inside into her womb. Shawn released inside Blair for a solid minute before stopping himself, pulls out of Blair and shoves back into Phoenix where he started thrusting a little more and releases another huge climax inside of Phoenix. And for their finally Phoenix and Blair sit up to his clutch and took the last bits into their opened mouth faces as it splatters on their breasts and tongues. When Shawn finally blew until he felt dry in the nuts, he flopped right down in the bed tired. However to his surprise he saw Blair and Phoenix move into a scissors position and rub their cum covered and stuff pussy's together while they made out with their cum covered bodies and again rub and play with their breasts and boobs. Shawn would've had another hard on if he wasn't so tired from the experience. The two did not last long as they released their juices onto each other after a short while. They dropped onto the bed tired.

"So Shawn, enjoy the fun?" Phoenix asked.

"Maybe we should try that more often."

"What about you Blair? Blair?"

Shawn and Phoenix saw Blair pull out something from her purse. It was a photo of some sort. She sat down and looked at it happily while some tears streamed down her face.

"Blair, you okay?"

Blair looked at Phoenix, walked back to the bed and sat back in it. there she showed the picture to them.

"This is a picture of me and Logan on the day Kelly and Ellah were born."

Shawn and Phoenix sees twin shiny zorua's, Logan and herself in the picture at the Pokemon center.

"This is your family?" Shawn asks.

Blair nods her head as she looked at the picture. Particularly Logan's picture as he held one of the twins gently.

"I didn't know you had a husband and family."

"Yes, this is Logan. My wonderful husband, his strong body, handsome face, his sweet personality. You reminded me of him so much like you a clone of him or something."

"So did you just cheat on your husband?"

"No, I didn't."

"How so?"

"He passed away three years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"But now I finally understand that Logan wouldn't want to see me like this. He would want me to be strong like your wife Phoenix for our girls. It's not for me it's for Logan and my daughters. Thank you for showing me the way Phoenix."

"Your Welcome."

Meanwhile with Lex and Kia as they continue following Aaron around at the main lobby of the ship. Eventually Aaron stopped at a sushi restaurant and ordered something. Lex and Kia did the same and stayed close.

"Wow, we've been following this dude all day and he hasn't said a word to anyone or even looked at anyone in the eye. I'm telling you let me take this dude and beat the information out of him Kia."

"Not unless you want him to beat the crap out of you and tie you up. Fine by me"

"Kia look at him and look at me. Does it look like he can beat the crap out of me and do all that stuff. Yes my karate is a work in progress but I've taken down several lucario's in the past what makes him any different than the ones we faced with Luke and Geena?"

"But he's not like any other Lucario you've fought before. He's different."

"Tauros shit. The only difference I see is the color. Sure I'm guessing he's a tough guy if he was able to do what he could do to Luke and Geena but one he caught them off guard and two they didn't know what to expect. He won't catch me off guard and I know what to expect. And we both know I'm not an easy Nidoking to take down Kia."

"But he's more skilled than you are."

"Kia how do we know that? Come on have faith in me, I can take him. You know I can just look at the guy. He may hide the fact he's a badass and everything and he maybe a seriously skilled guy. But I've handled plenty of skilled guys and skilled Lucario's myself. Heck I beat a Mega Lucario once without going mega. If I can do that what can he do huh? Do you think he's more powerful in that form then a mega form? If I can beat a mega lucario then I can handle him."

"You know your problem is that it's your ego and pride. You think you can beat everything and everyone. You can't beat everything. Like Shawn said these guy's are highly trained soldiers. Made to beat the crap out of you. Now can we please stick to the plan."

"Alright I give. Luke is suppose to appear as a disguised soldier named Mike. He's going to call for us and speak with us privately in this restaurant or something."

"Alright then."

"Hey can I speak with you two Nido's privately, one of the soldiers named Mike asked.

"Go ahead."

Mike looked around then sighed.

"Alright how much were you guys able to find on that white Lucario?" Luke asked them.

"Well not much since he still walking around and doing nothing."

"Right now we're having sushi as he orders sushi as well. How about you?"

"Guys I haven't seen Omen at all today. he stayed in the captain's quarters all day so this Darkrai was in charge and I don't know if I can be disguised around that guy anymore that Darkrai actually made me shit my pants and he actually came up to me and said. "You can change your pants in a bit, I have some questions for you Mike." He's on to us I swear he is."

"Well we need to tell Shawn and others before something bad happens. I can tell things are about to get ugly."

"Hey when are we going to know what you guys are going to do to us?!" The three heard someone in the crowd yell at one of the soldiers standing guard.

"Sorry, I'm under orders not to reveal anything. Please go back on your day."

"We have a right to know dammit so tell us what we want!" A Tauros yelled as some of the crowed was agreeing with him.

"Sir please go back enjoy your night, we're under orders not to reveal anything."

"So you guys are just gonna keep us all in the dark while you watch every aspect of our lives?!"

"Calm down sir there's nothing to get upset about."

"To hell with this shit!" The Tauros rams the soldier through the wall as some of the people started attacking a few of the soldiers.

"Oh boy there they go." Luke actually had to hide from the crowed. A few more soldiers entered the area as they see the riot going on. Thomas was there to see it for himself.

"Just what we needed. Bring in Drake."

"Drake?" Lex and Kia asked.

Suddenly an intimidating Charizard wearing a sleeveless version of the Legion uniform while wearing no mask entered. He marched right into the riot and with little effort began taking down the aggressive civilians and pokemon. His speed, veracity, and even strength took even Lex by surprise. When he finished stopping the right. Omen himself appeared along with Shade.

"Ok what happened?"

"There was a riot master. They wanted to know what we plan on doing to them." Drake said as he picked up the Tauros who started it.

"I was afraid of this. But it looks like I'm going to have to encourage them to obey our demands."

Omen turns to everyone in the lobby and turns on a speaker to address all of them.

"I understand you are all nervous and scared in the position you are all. By all rights you deserve to know what our plans are. I do I will reveal my plans. However until then I cannot allow this kind of stuff to happen. So in order to make sure this kind of thing will not happen again. I'm going to have to make this person and example. Trust me it is for all your own protection."

Omen turns to Shade and nods his head before walking off. Shade walks up to the Tauros.

"I'm not scared of you freak."

"Your wrong, you should be."

Shade gently grabbed the Taruos' head and with flashing red eyes performed dark void on the tarours. Putting him in a deep sleep. After which the soldiers took the Tauros away somewhere and Shade disappears into the shadows. The very sight put everybody who watched in fear.

"Alright shows over everyone back to your nights. And guys let's get these knocked out people to Nurse Joy."

The soldiers and Drake picked up the knocked out people and took them to the inferemy.

"Holy crap. What the hell did he do to that guy?"

"I don't know but we need to do something quick."

"Like what Kia? Any ideas because I'm sure as hell open to some. I just pissed my disguised pants right now because that is the second time this day that same Darkrai has scared the absolute shit out of me."

"Well let's go tell Shawn at least."

"No offense but what is Shawn going to be able to do against that! The guy is over two thousand years old and is playing mind fuck games with me and Shawn."

"No to let him know what we're up against."

"Well I do need to warn him that I've both shit and pissed these uniform pants because of that Darkrai dude. Because it's going to be his turn to wear it in the morning and I need a break from that dark spooky I mean I'm telling you I can't stand his death glare and mind fuck questions games much more. The dude is driving me nuts and I've only known him for thirty minutes. I think I'm losing my fucking mind now. Quick somebody slap the shit out of me I'm going mad."

Lex slaps him back and forward repeatedly until he was out of it. Kia and lex secretly took him back to the room where they found Blair there talking with Shawn and Phoenix, the three still naked from the experience.

"I don't want to know or want to know why I should have a reason to want to know what happened here."

"Guys, we just saw what their capable of."

"Capable of what?"

"What that Darkrai guy can do. He made me shit and piss my pants."

(Sniffs) "Ugh, you don't need to tell me that. Now how am I going to wear it?"

"It'll be washed but you haven't even heard how he was able to do that yet, but can you guys get some clothes on first, this is quite the scary matter."

"Sure thing."

Blair, Phoenix, and Shawn got some night clothes on as Luke, Kia, and Lex changed and Geena entered.

"Ok what happened?"

"Apparently one of the other people on the ship wanted to know what was going on and the Darkrai put this guy to sleep. I don't know if he killed him or something."

"What did the attack look like?' Blair asked.

"He just touched his head and did a light show in his eyes. I don't know it was trippy man."

"Sounds like dark void. He just put him to sleep that's all."

"Oh thank Arceus."

"Shawn didn't you say this Darkrai was Omen's second in command. And he may know that you and Luke are in disguised as Mike?"

"Yes why?"

"Well we may have a problem on our hands. This guy is Omen's second in command, he's over two thousand years old, and he already suspects something is amiss. My guess is next time he may actually blow your cover or he could be telling Omen even right now about Mike not being really Mike."

"What the hell can I do then? I don't know if I can do this?"

"I may have to fill in the disguise a little. I can cast illusion or something. You know since I am a Zoroark."

"That can work but first let's clean the pants."

"Guys I am so sorry about that. I'm telling you I don't know if can stand being in the same ship as that Darkrai guy anymore. It's only been one or two days and I'm already starting to crack."

"Luke honey calm down, why don't we get some sleep and tomorrow we'll spend the whole day relaxing just you and me. Don't let him get you."

"I know but, crap guys I'm telling you I just don't know how much more I can take from all of this."

"Yeah I don't know how much more I can smell that crap."

"Guys come on give me a break that Darkrai, it's like ah man guys I don't feel so good."

Luke falls to knees and was struggling to breath.

"It's okay Luke take some big deep breathes."

"I can't shit I can't breath, oh shit I can't breath. He's in my head that stare. Oh Arceus help me."

"Geena, is there something for him?"

"Yes, he has a inhaler."

They grab his luggage as they look through the bag for the inhaler as they find it and gave it to him. He begins to take puffs as he calms down and takes a few breathes.

"It's okay Luke. Take deep breathes. There you go."

"Feel better now?"

"Yeah thanks. Guys I'm sorry but I can't go back and be in the same room as that dude anymore. The way he just stared at me the entire time, kept asking me questions I didn't know how to answer. And even when I wasn't paying any attention he would just pop out of nowhere, scare the flip out of me and continue with the questions. Said something about being nervous either meant I was either a coward or had something to hide and since Mike wasn't a coward he knew I had something to hide. I'm telling you this Darkrai is onto us and he's going to tell Omen and we're gonna be screwed. If I keep at it he's definitely going to see through me. I just can't do it"

"It's okay Luke. You're not going back out there. Blair is taking over."

"Blair you think you can handle that guy because you didn't see what I saw or have him play the mind games he played on me."

"Don't worry I can handle him."

"Guys I think I need to lay down. Let me go get changed and I'm going to hit the sack and Geena, this may sound dumb but can you just please don't leave me alone please." Luke actually started crying a little.

"Luke I'll never leave you."

"I know I know it's just, I don't want to be alone even when I go change to something else. I don't know if I can stand being by myself at this moment."

"Of course."

She kisses him on the forehead making him feel better. As Geena helped Luke to the bathroom to change into night clothes. Blair looks back at Phoenix and Shawn.

"Guys, they one time said they are everywhere and they are no where and that they are many which is why they call themselves Legion. And you mentioned one time they've got information on everyone on this ship right?"

"Right."

Blair started shaking in fear.

"Does that mean they have information on Kelly and Ellah?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. They have everything. They'll use everything to come after your family and mine too. Everybody's lives are in danger."

"Oh, I, do you guys have a phone. I don't have mine at the moment." Blair was almost in tears.

"Yeah you can use mine."

Shawn hands the phone to Blair as she dials the number to her parents. They answer.

"Hi daddy it's me, is Kelly and Ellah there? Yes? Oh mom just put them down to sleep for the night. I see. No daddy I'm fine you know me I'm just worried. Yes I know I'm not one to get worried as much and I know you how to handle situations as you've tricked everyone in the area to think you're some crazy old zoroark who stepped on one too many land mines back in Nam. Yes, I know, these guys have got a pretty close watch on everyone but so far they're not bothering anyone and I'm just doing okay. I got to go I'm using a friend's phone and I think they want to check up on their kids as well. I love you daddy, and mom. Kiss the twins on the head for me please. Thank you. Bye."

Blair hangs the phone up and hands it back to Shawn before she sat down on a chair and sighed deeply. Shawn approaches her as she tries to comfort her.

"I know. I'm scared for my family too."

"It's a good thing daddy is a war veteran, he knows more about it then anyone I know. He would know how to combat these guys. That and he loves to make people think he's crazy."

"That's some father you have."

"Yep, taught me everything I know and he can make me look like a rookie. No matter how good I get I always feel like an amateur compared to him."

"I'm guessing that explains why you joined the Marines."

"i joined because I ended up with a smoking hot body that allot of pervs wanted to take advantage of. So I turned myself into a tomboy with a large portion of daddy's help to deal with that. I joined the military to improve, but he didn't want me to join because he didn't want me to get PDST like he has. Because he was in Vietnam and you know how that shit went down."

"Well just be grateful that you came out alive. Like back when I was undercover cop with my dad and Nero. We were doing drug bust against the leader of this gang called the Syndicate but he found out we were undercover. He shot all three of us me and Nero survived but injured but my dad didn't survive he even went my mother and brother. I have no else in my family. It's just me now."

"I'm so sorry."

"I know. Wow, you are right. We are kind of the same."

"That's what Phoenix told me today."

"I can see why. Your Veteran dad, my undercover dad, your husband and me especially you and Phoenix. We do have something in common."

"Phoenix told me a little bit about her life while we were getting drunk."

"She told you about the abusive trainer?"

"Yes Shawn, I did."

"Hey guys I don't know about y'all but me and Kia are going to call it a night. We've been all over the place following that Albino Lucario guy and he's been laying low the entire time."

"Alright we'll continue tomorrow. Let's get some sleep."

As everyone goes to sleep Shawn and Phoenix cover themselves together but Blair felt alone looking at them.

"Shawn, can I sleep with you two tonight? It'll remind me of Logan."

"Of course, Phoenix?"

"Sure."

Blair crawls into bed with them as holds them both in his arms as they slept the night away.

* * *

Monday…

The next day…

While Blair took disguise of Mike for the day, Shawn figured maybe he should try to spy on this Aaron character, give Luke and Geena a break from all of this. Yet despite the fact the Lucario was suppose to stand out Shawn was finding it increasingly to difficult to find him. Sure there's like over maybe a thousand or more people on board but it shouldn't be this hard to find the guy. Thankfully at least he had Phoenix helping him out as they walked around like they doing romantic couple stuff.

"Where does this guy usually hang out or go for spare time Phoenix?"

"Ah no were, the guy just walks around and does nothing. Doesn't look at anybody or socialize with everybody he just keeps to himself and never makes eye contact with anyone."

"Makes sense. He's the silent type. We need to be careful on this or else we'll end like Luke and Geena."

"Look I think I see him at that bar."

"About damn time. Alright I'm going to sneak over and see if I can get close. Phoenix I'm going to need you go back and check on Luke and geena see if Luke is doing better, it looked like that Darkrai really messed him up."

"Are you going to be okay by yourself with that guy?"

"Yeah I think I'll be fine."

"Okay, be careful Shawn. I love you."

"I love you too."

They kiss on their good bye for a moment as Shawn slowly approaches him to the bar. He approaches the bar as he takes a seat next to him.

"Hey buddy."

Shawn looked behind to see a few of the Legion soldiers playing poker with a few of the civilians at one large table.

"Sorry to bug you but you want to join us. We're all bored as hell and we're gonna kill the time with some old fashion poker. Interested?"

Shawn raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Eh what the hell you only live once."

Shawn got up and took a seat with them.

"Alright we need one more guy to join us. Let's see, hey you there, white Lucario. Want to play Poker?"

The white lucario didn't even look at them.

"I don't play games."

"Oh come where's your thrill of danger? Come on man don't just sit there all by yourself join the fun."

The white lucario can tell they weren't going to leave him alone so he got up and joined them. He gets up and walked over to the poker table as they begin setting the cards and bets. Suddenly the large charizard Legion soldier known as Drake took a seat and joined them.

"Oh sweet we got Drake on board." One of the soldiers said in excitement.

"I've meaning to play a game since I got on this ship."

"Hey man you don't ever play many games Drake what changed?"

"Master is making me play. Say's I need to relax and take it easy that I get too stressed and serious about you know."

"Yeah the boss does that. Alright we all set people?"

"Yeah, come on already."

Everybody gets five set of cards each as they get the same amount of chips that is worth 300 dollars.

"Too bad we don't have any sexy girls with us, otherwise we would've made this into strip poker."

"Let's just keep this clean please." Aaron asked clearly annoyed.

Everybody looked down into their cards to see if they can get the first bet. The first soldier already folds as he looked frustrated as Drake laughs at him. The next soldier throws his cards in as he gets a "straight flush" but Shawn draws a "full house" as he was pissed and left the table. Shawn brings in more chips from the soldier that left and gained 600 dollars worth of chips.

"Now there's only six. Ready for the next round people." One of the civilians on the table asked as he smoked a cigarette.

Everybody continues to look down into their cards as one of them nearly looked over on another person's cards but he pushed him back. The civilian draws a "two pair" as he smiled with the cigarette in his mouth but Aaron drops a "three of a kind" as he was shocked.

"What the hell? How?"

"I do not know. I never played poker this much before."

"Enjoying the thrill?"

"No. Am I done yet?"

"Nobody is done until the last guy stands and claims victory. Now it's just us five." the Legion soldier mentioned.

They continue to play as once again a soldier folds leaving the table leaving four left in the game. A few minutes passed later as the next soldier leaves leaving three left Shawn, Aaron and Drake. Shawn figured he could try and strike a conversation with these two to see if he can get any information on any of them. Starting with Drake.

"So your Drake right?"

"Yes."

"So what's a guy like you doing working for Legion?"

"Sorry that's classified and personal buddy."

"Because you know guys seem good enough for me to join."

"That would be up to the master Shawn." Drake answered using Shawn's name despite Shawn not tell him his name to start with.

"Wait I never told you my name how do you…?"

"We have our ways on finding out. The Lucario sitting with us here is name Aaron. But we can't get much on him because he's a mystery."

"I like my privacy you two." Aaron answered.

"So Aaron is your name, huh?"

"What's it to you Shawn?"

"Nothing."

Aaron just went back to looking at his cards.

"So why would you want to join Legion when we got you hostage? A former undercover cop."

"I don't know maybe get back out there but as a soldier for a private army."

"The master just doesn't take anyone who wants a job. He takes people who would have reasons and there's nothing your profile that have those special reasons. Not yet at least. For example, he was able to let me join because I want the heads of bastards who murdered my son." Drake scoffield.

"Oh so he takes murderous freaks like you. I see now why it's a private army."

Drake growls and throws the table across the room.

"Watch your damn mouth. My son was only three years old when team Rocket took him, his mother and my infant little girl away from me. I could not save my son but the master has allowed me to join so I can at least save my mate and daughter, the only family I have left!"

"Team Rocket? Your children got taken away from that shitty organization? Those guys are worst ever."

"Yes and I would've destroyed them easily if certain situations didn't happen."

"Since the game is obviously over can I please leave now?" Aaron interrupted.

"Aaron stop trying to leave your way out of this. You haven't beaten either of us." Shawn said.

"Then let's stop with the backstories and get this over with."

Drake picked the table back up and set everything back up.

"So Aaron what's your story?"

"I don't have a story."

"No, I'm sure you have one."

"I don't have one."

"Yes you do."

"I don't have one and if I did no one would know it or would ever find out."

"He's not lying, other than his name we can't get anything on him."

"Fine whatever you say."

Aaron just went back to looking at his cards.

"I say we make this final round more interesting." Shawn stated.

"Like what?" Drake asked.

"It's time to go all in. We put every chip we got now and sees who takes it all."

Drake throws his cards down.

"Sorry I don't do that, it's just you two now." Drake said as he got up and sat somewhere else to watch.

"This really is a waste of my time, why should I go all in for a card game?" Aaron asked clearly annoyed.

"Spoken like a true puss."

"If that's what you think I am so be it but I still don't see a point in having to go all in for this game."

"We'll see how it goes down. Put it all in."

"Give me one good reason why I should give a shit?"

"Well I see that pushing your buttons aren't working."

"I don't have buttons to push. And why are you so interested in pushing all of our buttons anyrate?"

"I want to see how far will you go." As Shawn said with a straight face at Aaron.

"Why?"

"To see if you're willing to bet on certain things in your life. Like I said how far will you go?"

Aaron looked at Shawn with his usual straight face and pushed all his chips forward.

"If it would get you off my back. Then all in." Aaron answered.

Shawn pushed all of his chips as they were stacked next to and over them. Shawn and Aaron were looking down into their cards thinking of which will draw or fold first. As one of them were about to draw Omen comes in to see what was all the ruckus about from earlier.

"Drake, hack told me that you almost attacked a civilian, is everything ok?"

Drake stood in attention immediately as Omen addressed.

"Sorry master sir. We were playing a game of poker and this civilian had one of those smart ass mouths sir. And he apparently likes to push people's buttons in card games. And well he pushed one of my serious ones sir."

"I see… maybe you should take it easy doing something else. Come on let's see what else we can do."

Omen motioned Drake to follow him. Before he left he looked over his shoulder briefly towards Shawn and Aaron locked in a intensive card game. Aaron draws his cards as he gets a "Royal flush" but Shawn also draws "Royal Flush" and became a tie.

"Well that was a waist of time." Aaron grabbed his chips and was about to get up and leave before Shawn said something.

"Well at least I didn't lose."

Aaron looks at him briefly before walking off somewhere as Shawn stares back at him. Phoenix sees Shawn at the poker table as she approaches him.

"What happened?"

"Well I got myself into poker with the soldiers but neither of us lost."

"And you played poker with that Lucario? What did you learn from him now?"

"I told you he's a silent treatment. He'll never say a word to me or anyone."

"Did you try your old pushing buttons method on him?"

"Well I got through to that Charizard but not the Lucario."

"Wow, he must be one serious silent type to be able to resist you pushing buttons. What do you know on the charizard?"

"He's one of those huge bodyguards in a way. He's here because Team Rocket did something to his family."

"Oh no. Shawn, it's only Monday I still feel like we've haven't gotten far at all in getting out of this. I miss the girls."

"I know. I feel like were not going anywhere with this crap. I miss them too."

"We were suppose to be back today for them."

"Yeah I know but they occupy the entire ship. Of course they'll keep us off course until demands are met."

"And yet only their higher ups know what the demands are. All these other soldiers are just doing this out of true loyalty and they don't even know or care what the demands are. And the higher ups are smart enough to let it slip out. Shawn, I don't know what to do now."

"I don't know what to do either. Let's just go back to the room and think of something from there."

"Yeah okay. I want to call and check up on the girls if we can when we get back as well. I'm really worried about them."

"Yeah let's go do that. I'm worried about them too. Come on."

They both leave disappointed back to their room. They arrived back to their room as Phoenix sits in a chair and Shawn picks up his phone and calls Nero. He answers.

(Over phone) "Hello?"

"Hey Nero. It's me."

(over phone) "Shawn? Holy crap! Good to hear you again."

"Yeah I just wish I had some good news but I haven't found shit so far."

(over phone) "Shawn, I hope this cheers you up because Glukhov is going to help you guys."

(Shocked) "He is?!"

(over phone) "Yes but he's trying to figure out what to do. He kept thinking worse of what's going to happen."

"What do you mean?"

(over the phone) "He keeps thinking that you guys wouldn't survive because of them. He fears the worst that you guys wouldn't have made it out alive."

"Why would he think that? Glukhov been doing what he does for years and he's never gotten that nervous like that before. You sure that was Glukhov, Nero?"

(over the phone) "Yes those were his words but now I can tell him you can handle yourselves up there."

"That's great, Nero but I want to talk to my kids now. Me and Phoenix are worried about them."

"Yeah sure." He hands the phone to Zeya as hears them.

"Hello?"

"Zeya? Baby, are you two okay?"

(over phone) "Yes daddy. Were fine. What about you guys?"

"Were fine also. Want to talk to mom?"

(over phone) "Yes please."

Shawn hands his phone Phoenix as she answers.

(over phone) "Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes honey were fine. What about you and Abby?"

"Were fine too. Mommy. Daddy. I miss you both."

"We miss you both too. Don't worry be strong for mommy, daddy and Abby, okay?"

(over phone) "Okay mommy. We love you two."

"We love you both too. We'll see you soon."

(over phone) "Okay bye."

"Bye."

She hangs up and gives it back to Shawn as sit next to each other looking sad and disappointed. Luke and Geena return as they see Shawn and Phoenix looking down as they wonder what's wrong.

"Hey guy's are you okay?" Geena asked

"No. Everything we've done has not been getting anywhere. I feel like we'll never escape."

"Guy's I've seen your true love you've never given up this before. Like how you got me and Geena to get along again."

"We're not giving up we're just frustrated that we're not making any progress and we just want to see our kids again. We were suppose to see them today if all of this didn't happen."

Blair approaches them. "I know I was suppose to see my kids too. I miss my little twins."

"We miss our girls too." Phoenix stated.

"Hey Luke, did you and Geena ever thought about having kids?" Shawn asked.

"Nah, the thought has occurred allot but we just you know, don't have the money and other things to take care of them. Besides we're more happy spending time with each other." Luke answered.

"Yeah we don't have plans to have kids soon. Maybe in the future but not right now." Kia answered.

"So what now, Blair?"

"We'll figure things out tomorrow. We'll sleep on it until then."

"Yeah good idea, I don't feel like doing much else today either. Besides these guys are not controlling our lives they're just letting us do anything we want on the ship like normal. They're just watching us that's all. So I guess a lot of rest today will do us all good."

"Yeah."

Everybody leaves Shawn and Phoenixes room as they go back to their own rooms as Blair was the last one to leave she winks at him as Phoenix witness her flirting on him as they were both shocked. Shawn and Phoenix looked at each other confused but forgot about it and went to sleep together for the rest of the night.

* * *

Tuesday…

The next day…

Nero and his family with Zeya and Abby were going grocery shopping but it started to rain heavily as they were trying to get through the thick rain but it was pouring too hard and didn't want Abby to get sick.

"Nero we need to get to the store I don't want Abby catching a cold."

"Ah crap, the store isn't but a mile or two from here. Crap." Hyro moaned under the coldness of the rain.

"Alright we've got two kids and a infant, time to go desperation mode."

"What do you mean Mr. Nero?" Zeya asked.

"Shortcuts, we're going to need to take some shortcuts."

"Honey we've never taken shortcuts."

"We'll just ask around. Hey you."

Nero pointed to a passing mail man.

"Who me?"

"Yeah, do you know where the quickest shortcut to the grocery store is at."

"Oh let me see. Oh yes, just pass by this area here with large mansion and allot gates."

"Thank you sir that's all we need."

The group were about to leave until the mailman stops them.

"No, no, no you don't want to go down there."

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"Oh I see, you guys don't know who this belongs to right?"

The family shook their heads. The mail man points to the house.

"See that mansion. It belongs to crazy old man Koda. He's CRAZY. He step on one too many landmines back in vietnam or something."

"How do you know so much about him? You never even met him before."

"Hey I'm just the mailman I deliver the mail. But I'm always told to be careful deliver his mail because you never know if he may have his mail box rigged with a bomb or grenade or something. I shit you not one of my friends was deliver a bill to him and his mail box blew up as soon as my friend opened it. He almost lost a hand."

"Hey! Language in front of my children! How dare you!"

Tera slaps him in the face for using his language

"Sorry ma'am didn't the kids my apologies but I'm serious the guy who lives there is way past over flew of the cuckoo's nest. I got to get back to work luck and Arceus have mercy on your souls if you walk in that place."

The mail man drives off to continue his work. Suddenly they heard Abby sneeze from the cold water of the rain.

"Into the car quickly."

"Honey you take Abby and Zeya in the car. Me and Hyro are gonna see if getting past this place is a short cut or not."

"Dad are you insane?" Hyro asks

"Honey you can't do that, you'll be trespassing on his property."

"You did hear what the mailman said about him being crazy?" Zeya asked Nero.

"I don't believe in that fake of a story. Come on Hyro it's time to show the ladies how men take care of situations."

"I'm gonna die and I never even had my first date yet." Hyro moaned.

"You'll be fine kid. The house should be over here."

They come up close near to house to pass by until they had to cross over a very large fence. The two found allot of signs warning stay out or beware and variety of things. They also could tell there's a very, very thick jungle forest grown all around the house over the fence.

"Dad are you sure sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course it is son. Come on, do this for Zeya."

"Alright help give me a boost over this fence with all the scary beware messages."

Nero gave him a boost over the fence as Hyro follows along with him. Once over the fence, the two started navigating through the thick forest jungle environment they were in.

"Why the heck does this dude have a forest jungle all over his yard around his house?" Hyro asked his father.

"I don't know kid but I can tell he must be George of the Jungle."

As they finally came out of the thick jungle forest they see a large mansion on arrival.

"Or maybe like Batman."

"Finally there it is. Now can we please go back. I've got a serious bad feeling about this and please do not give me do this for Zeya thing because there are moments like that and there are legendary bad moments that prove more foolish than bravery. And this is turning out to be one of those legendary moments."

"Son this is one of those chances to prove to Zeya you're not afraid."

"Yeah but dad we are trespassing on a Batman/George of the jungle guy who a mail man says is crazy from vietnam's property. Even if he may not be crazy he can still have us arrested for trespassing."

Without knowing an old yet still intimidating Zoroark with his mane and hair cut short and military approaches quietly behind them.

"Name and rank Soldiers!"

Nero and Hyro turn around to see him holding a gun at them.

"See what I mean dad."

"I said name and rank soldiers!

"Sir my name is Nero this is my son Hyro we're just passing by."

"Oh I get it you won't talk huh. I see you two. It's because your Vietcong. I'm right aren't I and you are nothing but filthy communists!"

"Calm down sir we're not in Vietnam."

The zoroark fires his gun at Nero but it wasn't a bullet but some kind of dart. He ended up shooting nero right between the legs and made Nero fall to the ground in pain.

"SON OF A BITCH AHHHHH!" Nero screamed as he fell to the ground.

"You two are gonna be begging for death to come take you away by the time I'm done with you both."

"DAD!" Hyro rushes up to his dad but the Zoroark points his dart gun at Hyro.

"Don't you move soldier. I got my eyes and ears open on you both!"

"Oh shit!" Hyro panicked.

"Think you can just come here and sneak on me? You've been failing to kill me for forty years what makes you think you're ever going to put me down?!"

"What's wrong with this guy?"

"I have no idea."

The Zoroark shot another dart at Nero, this time he shot the dart in his neck. This made Nero yell in pain again. Hyro goes to help Nero as the old Zoroark held approaches and stops Nero by pointing his dart gun at him and aimed at Hyro.

"I'm gonna give you to the count of five to start runnin boy."

"Sir please we didn't mean too…"

"One Mississippi. Two Mississippi."

Hyro quickly started running to see if he can go get help.

"And the hunt is on."

"You leave my son alone you crazy…"

He shot another dart at Hyro this time in his back.

"Dang that hurts."

Nero was powerless to stop the old Zoroark as he disappeared into the thick jungle going right after Hyro. In the meantime Hyro dashed through the thick forest. Finding it hard to navigate and ended up getting smacked by bushes and tree branches most of the way. When he found clear area he sighed in relief. Making a mad dash he tried rushing through but soon heard loud explosions behind him. He looks down to see landmines.

"Shit you gotta be kidding me this guy has landmines in his yard?"

A dart misses him by mere inches as he saw the Zoroark up on some trees aiming a dark sniper rifle at him.

"I don't see you runnin boy."

Hyro started running for his life, jumping over exploding landmines as the Zoroark fired several darts at. Meanwhile Nero slowly got up and yanked the darts off of him. Whatever was in those darts caused him to get all woozy and he couldn't walk straight. Never the less he charged in the direction the two went. Meanwhile Hyro found himself lost in the dense jungle again. The old Zoroark nowhere to be found. He tried taking a rest by a tree, however as soon as he took a step, something caught him by the leg and sprung him high in the air to hang down from a tree limb.

"Hyro?!"

"Dad over here."

Nero shakingly pushed through the bushes and found his son hanging upside down from a trap.

"How the heck did you get up there?"

"I… uh… walked into it. Can you get me down please?"

"On my way."

Nero took a step and soon saw the same trap try and grab a hold on him. He quickly jumped out of the way and dodged the trap.

"Nice try buddy but I took survival lessons and I was the best in my class." Nero bragged.

As soon as Nero took another step, he falls right into a deep hole that was covered by leaves. In another trap.

"Smooth move, pops."

The Zoroark appeared. He looks at Hyro and shot him in the chest with the dart. Then he turns to Nero and shot him again, this time on his tail. The two soon blacked out.

Meanwhile back with Tera and the others as they still wait in the car for Nero and Hyro to return but Tera and Zeya begin to worry about them.

"Mrs. Tera, I'm worried about them."

"I know I am too. I need to see if they're okay."

Tera starts the car and drives off near to the mansion. Meanwhile, Hyro wakes up to find himself hanging upside down in a dark basement of some sort. He heard Nero mumble and wake up beside him who was also hanging upside down. He found the two are heavily tied up. Before they could ask anything the heard the sound of a knife sharpening at the old Zoroark stepped out of the shadows sharpening a large bowie knife with serrations on one side.

"Well now, you two are awake. Good. I got questions and you will answer them."

"I told you we didn't mean to trespass."

The old Zoroark threw his knife at the two. Purposely missing them both by mere inches.

"Let's go ahead and cut the act shall we. I know you both are no Vietcong. However, ever since that Omen guy made his speech the other day about his group called Legion. How they're everywhere and they are nowhere but they are many. Kinda makes me curious about my surroundings again. So I'm going to ask this. What the hell were you two doing on my property sneaking around like you were?"

"We were just going to the grocery store."

The old Zoroark walked over to somewhere and started digging threw for something.

"What? What are you doing?" Nero asks.

He pulls out a torch and turned it on as he started walking a circle around them.

"Did you know, when the body is struck with massive tones of heat. That it goes into a deep shock, and you don't feel heat but coldness. So unless you want to see if I'm lying or not, you tell me why the hell you were on my property sneaking around like two damn ninjas. You two spying on me for Omen or your Legion group?"

"We're not with the Legion group."

The old Zoroark increases the heat of the torch.

"Like my old drill sarge use to say. They don't have time for bullshit and neither do I. Last warning you two because very much like my old drill sergeant I am in no mood for bullshit right now."

"No, please!" Hyro begged.

The old Zoroark puts a protective face mask on turns around and unknown to them severely burns a piece of raw meat to make a loud sizzling sound. From there he takes a frozen Popsicle and taps Hyro on the back. Hyro thought his body was in shock so he screamed in fear from the coldness. The old Zoroark did the same thing to Nero and Nero had the same reaction.

"Now that we proved my theory was right. Do you guys want to see how much you can endure it?"

"Look we're telling the truth we were just trying to get to the grocery store." Nero yelled.

The old Zoroark shot another dart in Nero's stomach.

"Ow! Will you stop shooting me with those darn things."

The Zoroark yanks the dart out. Goes back behind them, burns something again and presses the Popsicle on their backs and makes them yell in fear once more.

"You guys can scream all you want but this place is sound proof and not even the Good Lord Arceus himself will hear you."

Tera pulls up to the gates as the gates automatically open wondering who was letting them in. They go up the driveway and park.

"I'll be right back."

Tera rings the doorbell as a sweet old Zoroark lady answers the door.

"Why hello there. How may I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for my husband and son. My husband is a Lucario and my son is a mixed Lucario and Braixen."

"Oh dear. I'm sure they're around here. Come in with your children."

The old Zoroark lady lets them as Zeya and Abby run in the rain into the mansion

The old Zoroark continued his usual interrogation on the two Lucarios for fifteen minutes straight. He soon heard a phone ring and answers it but not before stuffing something in the two Lucarios mouths to shut them up.

"Hey Angel how're you doing you okay?"

Meanwhile back in the ship. Blair was in Shawn and Phoenix's room along with everyone else on the other side of the phone.

"I'm fine daddy just calling to check on Kelly and Ellah."

(over the phone) "Twins are doing fine they're still asleep with their grandma. I'm up taking care of some business so to speak."

Nero and Hyro mumble through their mouth clothes.

(over the phone) "What's that noise?"

"That personal business I was talking about. This morning these two Lucarios popped out of nowhere sneaking around my yard like ninjas. I got reason to believe they're part of that Legion group that's keeping you hostage on that ship. And didn't you say that got information on everyone and their families on that ship."

(over the phone) "Yes that's what I was told. How do you know they're part of Legion?"

"I don't however I am not taking chances. Not when I've promised to look after the twins for you. And you know I'm always a man of my word."

(over the phone) "I know daddy but what if they're not part of Legion?"

Nero bites through his restraints.

"For Arceus sake cut us down you crazy old bastard!"

Back at the ship, everyone heard Nero's yell over the phone.

"Nero?" Shawn and Phoenix asked at the same time.

Back in the garage, Nero heard Shawn and Phoenix.

"Shawn, Phoenix, oh thank Arceus! We've been abducted and interrogated by some crazy old Zoroark from Vietnam."

Hyro mumbles loudly from his restraints. The old Zoroark shot two more darts at Nero. this time in his knees making him yell it loud enough pain to make everyone at the cruise ship listening pull away from the phone a bit.

"Sorry about that Angel, the Mega Lucario here doesn't know when shut his trap. I've must have shot fifteen horse tranquilizers on him right now."

"Your shooting me with horse tranquilizer?"

The Zoroark shot Nero again, this time between the legs once again. Nero yelled in loud pain again.

"Make that sixteen and still counting. They got to be with Legion if they can resist my interrogation this long."

Phoenix over hears the screaming on the phone and wonders what was the noise.

"Blair, what is all that noise, sounds like our friend Nero?"

"My dad found two Lucario's and he's interrogating them."

(over the phone) "I am Nero for crying out loud this crazy old man has got me and Hyro hanging upside...:"

There was another sound of a dart gun being shot followed by Nero screaming again.

(over the phone) "Seventeen and still going."

(over the phone) "You shot me in ass! What the hell is wrong with.."

Yet another dart gun shots followed by Nero yelling in pain again.

(over the phone) "And that makes twenty now."

Phoenix realized it was them as confirms it.

"Blair, that is my friend. Nero and his son Hyro. Tell him to let them go."

Back in the garage. the Zoroark pregion."

"Bullshit they aren't. I've got no reason to believe otherwise."

(over the phone) "Blair please."

"Who the hell is that over the phone?"

(over the phone) "My friend Phoenix, daddy."

"Who the hell is Phoenix?"

(over the phone) "She's friends with that Lucario and his son."

"And you've got her in the room with you? Blair she could be with Legion spying on you or us and she may have sent these two to come after us."

(over the phone) "No, she's not because she hates them as much as I do."

"And even she isn't part of Legion how does she know these two Lucario's ante part of Legion? You heard that guy with the gas mask. They are everywhere and they are nowhere and they are many. And they've got information on all of us. I'm not taking chances here."

(over the phone)"Because they've not once tried to kill you."

"They pop out of nowhere sneaking in my yard a few days after that terrorist group announce themselves. Who had information on you which lead to information on to us. For all I know they could've been their first attempt because they never had a reason to come after us until now."

(over the phone) "Dad! Stop fighting me on this. They don't work for Legion."

"Blair, Angel please. I promised I swore to you I would keep Kelly and Ellah safe while you were away. And now there you are with your life on the line and I can't come over there to help you out of it. And I know the damn government isn't going to do anything for you because they didn't do a thing for me and team back in Nam and they did a thing to help Logan when he needed help the most. Sweetheart I'm not taking chances here I can't afford to with so much at risk dammit."

(over the phone) "Dad please. How will my children think of you?"

The Zoroark shook and dropped his stuff but his phone.

"Please don't pull that on me Blair you know that's not fair."

(over the phone) "Do you think it's fair torturing Phoenix's friends like this?"

"Sweetheart I don't know these people I don't know Phoenix, and all I know is that terrorist guy who's holding you hostage has people everywhere and I will be damned before I let any of them get close to my grand daughters or your mother."

Before he could continue the old female Zoroark comes down as she sees the two Lucario's and stops him.

"Honey! What in Arceus blazes are you doing?!"

"I spotted these two sneaking around our yard. I got reason to believe they're part of that Legion group that's got Blair hostage."

"Those are the two Lucario's that his wife are looking for. She is looking for them and have them down here."

"What are you talking about Sherry, what do you mean, please tell me you didn't let anyone in the house? Not with those Legon guys running around being anyone."

"They're not Legion. She's looking for these two. Now let them go!" Raising her voice at him

(Over the phone) "Mom, is that you?"

She takes the phone from him and answers Blair.

"Yes Blair it's me."

(Over the phone) "What is dad doing to them?"

"Interrogating them with his usual interrogation stuff."

(Over the phone) "Stop him or something. They're friends with this family whose trying to help me get back to you guys and off this ship."

"Koda, stop this nonsense. Right now!"

Koda froze for a moment before sighing. he picked his knife up and cuts the Lucario's down. Before they did anything he grabbed something.

"For the love of Arceus we're not." Hyro begged.

Koda shoves the Popsicle he used to interrogate them in their mouths. The two Lucario's look behind him and see what he was doing to them the entire time.

"You are not a nice person." Hyro commented.

"Geez what gave me away?"

"You shot me with horse tranquilizers. Twenty times!" Nero yelled.

"Quit your bitchin they're not horse tranquilizers they're regular throwing darts me and my war buddies use for dart throwing at the bar."

"That's worse!"

"A few of them were horse tranquilizers though."

"That's even worse."

"Koda, enough torturing them. Help me clean their wounds because their family is waiting for them upstairs."

"I'll get the alcohol to address them."

Koda left to go get the medical stuff.

"I'm sorry about this. He is very paranoid about the Legion group. Ever since they took the cruise ship hostage with our daughter Blair on board."

"Our friends Shawn and Phoenix are on that ship too."

"Are they now?"

"Yes but they're handling it themselves."

Koda returned with the medical supplies and started addressing the wounds he inflicted on the two Lucarios.

"Hey Sherry, are the twins still asleep?"

"Yes they are and I want you to stop doing this every time somebody shows. What if a child wandered in here?"

"These two were not kids honey, they were sneaking in our yard. And like I said, those guys can be anyone so I had the right to be suspicious and protective. I promised our little girl that we would look after the twins while she was away and you know I'm always a man of my word. Always. And I'm not gonna let those people come anywhere close like they have with Blair."

"I thank you for that but you need to understand is that not everyone is in the Legion group. You can't keep doing this to everybody you see. This is why we have no friends and can't make new ones."

"I know but it's anyone that scares me. They can be anywhere or anyone Sherry. It's like the damn war all over again only this time the enemy can be on our own home turf and we won't even know it unless we take precautions."

"You need to learn to let it go. The war stopped ages ago and you're hurting a family man with a son. That doesn't make you the man I love."

"That old war is over but we've been dragged into another one. I just...I can't even go save our little girl because it would mean I would have to leave you with the Twins and how can I keep you guys safe if those people really do decide to come after us and I'm not there for yawl?"

"I understand about that but you can't keep doing this to innocent people."

"Sherry, I don't know who trust in this situation. I promised I swore to Blair that I would keep you all safe. And with those guys being anyone or anywhere, I'm just at a lost. I can't tell who could be innocent or not at this moment. I admit I'm that scared. Listenin to me I'm spilling my guts in front of two strangers that's how scared I am of this Sherry."

Koda finishes addressing Nero and Hyro's wounds.

"That's why you need to put in a little bit of faith and not so to quickly judge everybody and not jump to conclusions. Now help me with them I don't want bad impressions, okay?"

"I'm pretty sure they're both capable of walking. I only chased them across our yard. This young Lucario mix Braixen boy here actually survived the mine field and he's still walking fine so far."

"I know but you've beaten them enough. Now help me."

"With a Popsicle. I didn't do much to the boy but the Mega Lucario here I just shot twenty something darts at him."

"Several at places that should never be shot at thank you very much. Last shot you shot me in the ass. I've been mourning for my ass." Nero yelled slightly.

"Come now darling. Your family is waiting upstairs for you two."

Hyro got up without much problems while he had to help his dad get up and walk considering he got shot several places with darts. The two help escort the two Lucarios upstairs to the dining room where they found Tera with Zeya and Abby waiting for them.

"Nero. Hyro. Are you two okay?"

As Tera got up and ran over to them hugging them tightly after being worried about them. Nero let out a small little yell as she grabbed onto some places where the dart wounds still hurt like crap.

"Seriously what did you put in those darts you shot me twenty times, a few on my tail bone?"

"Some were regular darts, somewhere horse tranqs. And then there were some I just made personally with a few neurotoxins from various plants and animals I collect as a hobby."

"WHAT?!" Nero panicked.

"Relax they won't kill you just make you walk funny and act like a clown with his head up his tail drunker than a sailor who had too much grape whisky."

"You better not be lying to me old man."

"Well this old man has officially kicked you and your son's tail. Speaking of which."

Koda pulls out a very old notebook titled "Names whose ass he's kicked." And writes Hyro and Nero's names down.

"And done. Sorry for the the bad language on the notebook ma'am." Koda addressed Tera politely.

"It's okay."

(Nero whispers to Tera) "It's not okay. That old man tortured us in his basement. Near damn killed me. And now to add insult to injury he just wrote me and Hyro's names on a whose names on a whose asses he kicked list."

"Well honey you did trespass on his yard even after we tried to tell you not too."

"We just needed a shortcut."

"I'm sorry my husband did this to you. He didn't mean to do this."

"If you really wanted a short cut why didn't you knock on the gate and Sherry would've answered. Instead of sneaking around my yard like Ninjas with that Legion group running around as anyone and everyone and no one.".

"He has a point dad. Mom's here doing fine just because she knocked on the door."

"Kid, I'm trying to make you impress Zeya."

"Um I'm right here you know guys." Zeya shyly answered as she sat on the couch holding Abby.

"Let me get this straight, you talked your son into sneaking into my yard to impress some girl? Do you know what you just put your kid through? I chased him through my minefield while shooting my dart gun at him, then lured him into a trap where I then proceeded to torture him with a Popsicle. And he didn't even want to go in my yard in the first place?"

"Yes, okay! I'm trying to get my boy a lady here but every time he hesitates."

"Sorry about this honey but this is just plain stupid."

Koda pulls out a little bibi gun and shoots a bibi at Nero's knee. Making him cringe in pain and hop on one leg. After that Koda walks up to Hyro and pats him on the back.

"Sorry for your troubles kids. If you really want to impress some girl come by and I'll show you the smart way on how to get a girl without you having to make a fool of yourself and putting your life on the line."

"You just shot me in the knee with a bibi gun are you mad?!"

Koda shot another one at Nero's face. Making him fall to the ground and grab his face.

"Don't be an idiot like your old man kid."

"Trust me I didn't want to do any of that. But I do want Zeya to like me."

"Um kid, you do know she's sitting right there and she can hear you, you know."

Hyro blushes heavily. Thankfully, Zeya was talking with Tera and Sherry to notice. Meanwhile Nero was mumbling something in pain and anger.

"What that's I can't hear you speak louder." Koda asked Nero.

Nero continues mumbling under his breath as Koda faces back to Hyro.

"That's what I thought."

While Koda was with Hyro and Nero, Sherry was talking with Tera and Zeya while Abby was still asleep in Zeya's arms.

"I'm sorry about my husband chasing your family around and interrogating him. We've all been a little under the edge with everything going on."

"It's alright, our friends are on the ship that they got hostage. Me and my husband are taking care of their children here while they're gone."

"How thoughtful of you. So what's your names by the way I haven't gotten them yet."

"I'm Tera I'm Hyro's mother and that's my Husband Nero. These kids are Zeya and this baby is Abby were watching them."

"My name is Sherry, and my husband over there is Koda."

"That's Master Sergeant Koda of the Green Berets honey." Koda answered.

(Sighs) "He's a war hero from Vietnam. Though not many people would say or call him that. Or know or want to know." Sherry answered.

"Well I guess that explains the mines." Nero answered annoyingly.

"Nero! I'm sorry Sherry."

"No-no. It's quite alright though I never liked the idea of placing mines. Now I can't plant anything nor can I let the kids play in the yard."

"I'll get rid of the mines as soon as Blair comes back and we got an idea on how to keep those guys from maybe coming after us. I promise." Koda answered as he headed off somewhere.

"Honey, you're overreacting again."

"Kids?" Tera asked.

"Yes?" Zeya and Hyro answered.

"I'm sorry Hyro, Zeya. Sherry, you said you two have kids here?"

"Yes but they're not ours. They're our twin grandchildren. Kelly and Ellah. They're shiny Zoruras."

Sherry shows a picture of them with Blair and Logan along with them on it.

"Who's that?"

"That is Logan my daughter's husband. He was such a sweet man, he loved his children and our Blair."

"Who's Blair?" Zeya asks.

"Blair is my baby that is on that ship now along with your friends."

"With my mom and dad?" Zeya asked.

"Yes. She told us she was going vacation for a stress relief."

"So Blair and Logan are on that ship?" Tera asked.

"No just Blair. Logan passed away four years ago."

"I'm sorry, Sherry."

"It's quite alright, Tera. I just don't know how my grandchildren can grow up without their father."

"What happened?' Zeya asked.

(Sighs sadly) "He passed away from Arnis Syndrome. He had trouble breathing through his lungs and passed away since."

"I've never heard of Arnis Syndrome." Hyro asked.

"It's something with trouble within the lungs having problems breathing through and it eventually spreads to other organs and prevents the oxygen in the blood to enter into them. It's treatable but incurable. Everyone who has it always passes away and the only thing doctors and experts can do is just ease the suffering."

"I'm sorry for you Sherry and for Blair."

"I know it's a tragic but for Blair mostly."

"How have your granddaughters taken it?"

"They don't even know their father that much. It was on their first birthday when he died and they don't remember him. Nor have we or Blair told them about him yet."

"How are they handling it?"

"Oh they're still only four years old. They're very innocent and still very much young."

"Again, I'm so sorry for you and them."

Koda eventually returns and took a seat.

"So, now that you know our story a little, what's your story?"

"Well me and Nero we didn't meet until our friend Shawn brought us to his brother Michael. We didn't know each other better until we helped our friend Shawn get his wife back."

"I guessing that's Phoenix?"

"Yes, she was kidnapped by the gang called the Syndicate. Me and Nero were alone for the first time and Nero stole my heart and took me in. He was strong and loyal to Shawn like a brother and I love him for it. We made love to each other that led to Hyro a mixed Braixen and Lucario."

"Oh how lovely Tera."

"Yes, I know. It was a miracle to have him."

Hyro felt sick on stomach having to hear that story again while Zeya giggles under her breath as Hyro felt embarrassed.

"Oh Arceus. If you excuse me." Hyro leaves the table as Zeya was worried about him and followed him into the hallway. She catches up with him as he was standing near by the window.

"Hyro, are you okay?"

(Sighs) "I just feel so embarrassed by my parents telling stories like that."

"I know how that feels. My mom tells stories about me and my laundry."

"Your laundry?"

"Yeah my parents tell yours about my problems in bed."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, I'm a bed wetter."

"Oh…"

"Yes, I know. I'm disgusting. I'm a 18 year old Greninja that wets her own bed."

"You're not disgusting if anything the exact opposite.

"What do you mean?"

Hyro blushed again.

"Well...um...uh..I..well its one of those...uh."

"Hyro. Zeya, we're leaving soon." Tera called out to the two.

"Okay! What you're saying now before we leave Hyro?"

"Um, tell you what, why not we settle it over a game of Killer Instinct at home, if you win I'll tell you."

"Alright you're on."

They walk back to Tera and Nero as they were waving goodbye to Koda and Sherry as they leave the mansion and back to the car and drove off home.

* * *

Wednesday…

The next day…

Shawn was on his routine patrol keeping a eye out for anything unusual or if something new happens until he heard some whispering close by.

(whispering) Psst...Shawn, get over here quick. It's me Lex."

Shawn looked both sides before walking up to the heavy bushes.

"Lex."

(whispering) "Shawn I got some very, very big news I need to share with everyone, get everyone in the room to meet up this cannot wait I think we may have a chance or something in finding out more on what this Omen guy wants."

"Alright then. I'll get everyone back."

Shawn leaves Lex as returns to the others as Lex will meet up with. As they were waiting for him Lex was the last to show up as he closes the door behind him.

"Well Lex what's the news?"

"Alright, I actually found something really, really, really big. Omen himself is actually going to have dinner at the main restaurant tonight with the ship's captain to show no hard feelings to him the crew and the passengers. Guys if we can find a way to sneak into that tonight we could actually maybe get some serious info from the guy who planned all of this and maybe find a way to stop him."

"That can work but both of his men and Pokemon will be there. One of them could break the truth about spying on him."

"Not if we take a variety of disguises or go down there like we're a couple enjoying another honeymoon." Lex smirked. "I already got my disguise."

Lex pulls out a chef outfit.

"Where did you get that?" Kia asked.

"I found it."

"Oy, what do you mean you found it?" Blair asked.

"Well I kinda had to steal it or mug it from one of the ship's chefs who work at the restaurant."

"That figures. Alright Lex when you get there don't screw up with the cooking, Kia you'll be the waitress, Luke and Geena stay here because I don't want you to get caught again, Blair you be the soldier me and Phoenix we'll go as guests."

"How hard can it be to cook?"

"Honey please. You're terrible."

"Is his cooking is as bad as his Karate?" Blair asked.

(Sighs) "Unsurprisingly yes."

"Hey!"

"Lex are you sure you can handle this? If you mess up you could get in very serious trouble."

"Don't worry. Nothing is gonna get screwed up."

"When is this going to happen?" Luke asked.

"Later tonight around 9. Security is suppose to be seriously increased and allot of the most trained and elite of the soldiers here will be guarding the area. Everyone on the ship is welcome to come just any other night. But Omen and the captain will be at the private seats on the far top."

"Alright me and Phoenix will try to get the captain's table."

"Um how are you going to do that? The captain doesn't know you and your not a guest. "

"No but I happen to be a celebrity and I can vouch for you and Phoenix." Blair said.

"Then you could join us at the table."

"Then who's going to be the soldier guy?"

Everyone looks at Luke.

"Ah fuck berries."

"Don't worry Luke, I'll come with you this time. I'll disguise myself as another guest joining Blair, Shawn and Phoenix." Geena assured.

"Alright then. Let's get ready."

Everybody prepares as they put on their best outfits as Shawn puts on his suit that makes him look like from fifty shades of grey while Phoenix wears her black V-shape dress exposing her cleavage and her entire back with her infinity love necklace with make up on. Blair wears a short blue cocktail dress with a lacey floral pattern around the neckline. Complete with matching blue strap high heel shoes, necklace with pendant and a white garter on her left leg. Geena wore a red semi strapless corset dress. Shawn was once again shocked dropped jaw at Blair and Phoenix as Blair closes his jaw.

"Geena these military pants are killing my crotch now." Luke mentioned seeing Geena's dress as he finished getting dressed back as Mike.

"Oh you'll be fine. Come on or we'll be late for the dinner."

"Lex and Kia should already be there in their disguises. Luke you just act on patrol like they tell you too. Blair is going to get us in with the special seats so we'll see you there among one of the soldiers."

"Let's hope this works. Oh and don't oogly eyeing my Geena too much Shawn."

"Don't worry we'll keep him on the leash." Phoenix mentioned as she slapped Shawn's butt secretly. "Right Shawn?" she whispered lustfully.

(Chuckles) "Damn right, baby."

They exited the room and split up to meet over at the restaurant they previously had their honeymoon night at the previous week. The area was heavily guarded by the Legion soldiers with one soldier checking anyone who entered.

"Okay be cool. That means you too, Luke. Try not to shit your pants this time."

"Yeah, it was hard enough to rub the stains out. Ugh."

"Look I'm sorry okay guys, now I need to blend in so. (clears throat) "Move along you three."

Luke entered to move to his position. When Shawn, Phoenix, Blair, and Geena walked at the entrance a soldier stopped them.

"They're with me. I got a special seat reserved at the captain's table. These are just some friends coming along with me." Blair said as she handed her reservation ticket to the soldier. The soldier looked at it and looks back at Blair.

"Alright let me explain some rules. Yes its true you have a seat at the captain's table however it's just going to be Omen and the Captain sitting at the table. There are other tables reserved around the same floor close by. You will only sit with Omen and the Captain unless they call for you. Other then that same rules the ship has and try to have a nice night."

"We will." Blair answered.

They all took a seat at the captain's floor in the restaurant close to where the Captain's table was at. They saw the captain sitting there in a wheelchair and a badly broken leg. He wasn't like that when they first got on board on the ship so the four could only guess that he got badly hurt when they took over the ship. The four waited for about thirty minutes ordering drinks. Omen eventually arrives with Thomas following him as he took a seat in front of the captain. Thomas stayed standing close to his side.

(whispering) "Alright there he is. What do we do next?"

(whispering) "Hey Lex you in position?" Blair asking

(from mic) "Yeah I'm in the kitchen. Kia is there taking orders. She'll be your waitress."

The four saw Kia in a waitress outfit walk up to the captain's table.

"Hi my name is Cherry Top but you can call me Cherry what can I get you two to start of for drinks?" Kia asked.

"Yes ma'am I'll have a montney shaken not stirred with a straw. Captain what do you wish?" Omen asked calmly and politely.

The captain didn't say anything at first as he looked furious. He did answer though.

"I'll just have a glass of champagne."

Kia wrote the order down and walked to go get the order.

"You look pissed captain."

"Let me refresh your memory that your Lucario broke my leg."

"I do apologize for that captain, I did ask him to take your crew as quietly as possible but your men kind of did not give him that option so he had to resort to Plan B."

"Maybe it's that you're a terrorist."

"I'm allot of things the world says I am. But I do not wish for any hard feelings dear captain I want you and everyone on the ship to know we are on your side. And we can't help you unless you help us."

"I don't care what you want."

"I know but I do know you care for the lives of everyone on this ship as well as yours because you have family and friends you wish to get back to am I right dear captain?"

"Yes I do have a family. Why are doing this? What do you want?"

"Unfortunately captain we are in public and what I want is something very personal and I would share it with my men if the situation was different. So my reasons are my own and they are personal so I cannot tell you why I am doing this and what I want. However I do want your help, I want the help of the people on this ship."

"How does this help as if it was DMZ."

"Because if you or the people on this ship don't help I will be forced to carry out my threat by the end of this week and I will be back to square zero. I do not wish to resort to that and I don't have the time either. If you were wise you would wish what I would wish for and that is for your help."

"Fuck. Fine. What do you want?"

"Simple captain, help the people on this ship convince your and their respective governments to give me what I want. That is all."

"How the hell am I suppose to do this? They won't listen to me."

"No but if there is one thing politicians care about is their own reputation. They are going to leave you and everyone to die on this ship because they would rather let innocent people die than give in to the demands of terrorists and stain their political reputation. You and everyone on this ship have family and friends. Why should the governments they turn to leadership let their love ones die? The politicians get their power from the people. You help turn their source of power against them they will have no choice but listen to the people and that's listen to my demands so they're loved ones can come home safely. Does this make sense to you Captain?"

(Sighs) "Sadly it does."

Kia brought their ordered drinks and sets them down. Omen raised his glass of montney with a straw to the captain.

"To your health dear captain."

The captain sadly clicked glasses with Omen and took a sip. Omen used the straw to drink his monteney through his gas mask. Luke overheard the conversation and tells them back to Shawn and the others.

"He's threatening the captain and trying to make him talk to the leaders to get them to agree."

"Agree on what?" Shawn asked.

"I'm still not sure. I'll have to get back to you on that."

Omen stops sipping his drink through his straw a little and sets his glass down.

"Now that we have that out of the way. Let's discuss the current issue about you knowing the identity of my Lucario among the passengers dear Captain."

"Alright everybody be ready. He's about to reveal himself."

"What about him?" The captain asked.

"You know he's hiding among the crowed among the passengers. You and anyone he had to neutralize would spot him from the crowed. And that an issue for both us. So what to do to solve this problem is the question now."

"Let me guess, you want me and my crew to keep our mouths shut about your Lucario right?"

"That is it."

"And why should I not turn him in. He broke my leg and sent several of my crew in a coma."

"Yes and if you want your crew to live through the coma and get proper medical treatment from Nurse Joy you and your men will stay silent about his identity and by the end of this everyone who has seen him working for me will have their minds erased by one of the psychic pokemon in my group. You do this, then we will allow you out of your cells to get proper treatment from the Nurse Joy here. Are we in agreement Captain?"

"Wow shit is getting real, huh Shawn?" Luke asked through his mic.

"Quite Luke. I'm listening."

"I can keep silent but you expect me to have me forget about his identity after what he did to my crew and leg?!"

"Be reasonable dear Captain. You and your men are deeply in pain with some of them in deep comas that may or may live much longer without Nurse Joy to help. All you have to end this suffering on your behalf and men is simply don't give my Lucario away and let him be erased from your minds when we're done. To me this seems like a fair trade in exchange for the lives of your wounded crew and yourself because I can only imagine what horrible pain you must be in with your current broken leg at this moment even as we speak. So are in agreement?"

"Fuck you! I rather die than let him get away with what he did."

Everyone around them over hear the captain's yelling as it catches their attention.

"He must be talking about the white Lucario guy."

"Dear Captain I understand your pain and anger. I do not wish to make this harder on you and your crew then it already is. However this is not a request but a threat and demand that is a promise. You so much as think of blowing his identity I will do more to you then break a leg Captain. Now I'm offering a very peaceful solution out of this problem and I demand you take it because the other options are ones you and I both know we don't want to choose. Now I will ask you politely one last time, for your wounded crew's sake, you keep your damn mouth shut. And after we're done, you will forget he ever existed. Now, are we in agreement?"

The captain looks around him and finally just rubs his face.

"Fine, just please let Nurse Joy see my hurt crew."

"You see now Captain was that so hard?"

"Go to hell."

"Dear captain, I've already been to hell. I can assure you, there are far more terrible things then hell that life can do to people. Take it from me personally."

Thomas whispers something to Omen. Omen stands up from his seat and takes him to the personally.

"Excuse me dear captain I have to address something I will be right back. Feel free to order your meal you wish I shall not be long."

Omen and Thomas walks somewhere where there wasn't many people around.

"What is it?"

"We've got trouble sir. Government sent their rescue teams and they're infiltrating the engine room as we speak. What are your orders sir?"

"Hmmm...send in Predator. tell him he has authorization to Terminate."

"Yes sir."

Omen walks back over and takes his seat.

"Sorry about that dear captain I had to take care of something."

Lex appeared in his chef outfit bringing a cooking stow they use to showcase how they cook fancy.

"Bonjour fellow guests I am Lapree the magnificent. What can I fix you?" lex asked in a fake french accent as bad as his acting.

"You did not tell me he was a bad actor."

"We are so fucked." Blair facepalmed and moaned.

"Well I'm still trying to figure out what I want. Captain would you like to order your meal first?"

The captain did not bother to say a word after that conversation he had.

"Come now dear Captain let's not have any hard feelings, order yourself something?"

"I have no feelings now I barely have a feeling in my leg. I'm not hungry now."

"I understand. I'll have potato soup please with a straw."

"Potato soup on its way." Said Lex with a bad french accent

"Oh Lord." As Kia's face covers her eyes shaking her head.

"Let's see he's bad a Karate, cooking, and acting. Is there anything he's not bad at?"

"He's decent in bed if that counts."

"Oh Arceus help him."

As Lex goes into the kitchen he goes to the stove, places the pot as he pours water in it as it starts to boil. He next starts to cut up the vegetables into pieces as if he was professional chef but badly and puts it in the pot for it to cook. He next puts random spices and minerals into the pot as he stirs it mixing it all in. Last he cuts the potatoes into pieces as he throws it in and mixes it in and finishes it. He brings it out as a mess and his friends were shocked to see him like that.

"Were doomed." Shawn facepalmed

Lex brought the soup over to Omen. Thomas looks at it.

"What the? I thought you guys were professional?" Thomas asked.

"I am but I figured I add style to it to add to the flavor."

Omen took a straw, stuck in the soup and started drinking it through his gasmask.

"Yep we're boned." As Luke nods his in disappointed

Omen continues drinking the soup until he stopped to taste the soup in his mouth. Shawn and his friends cringe hopefully he won't do something bad. Omen paused for a moment and looked at Lex.

"Well done, good soup there, I can see how making it a mess adds to the flavor."

"Uh yes thank you."

They sighed in relief as Omen enjoys his soup. When he finished he looked over to Shawn's table and noticed Blair.

"Excuse me Mrs. Do you happen to be Blair the Black Kryptonite former three time defending lightweight champion in UFC?" Omen asked Blair.

"Oh yes sir I am."

"Come, take a seat here with me and the captain. And feel free to bring your friends here as well."

"Of course."

They get up and follow Blair back to the captain's table close by and take a seat.

"It's working Shawn." Phoenix whispered.

"I know but keep your cool. We don't want to get caught."

"I must say it's an honor to be making your acquaintance young lady. Did not expect someone like you to be on board this ship as a guest." Omen mentioned to Blair.

"Thank you, Mr. uh… uh." Blair had to play dumb so she doesn't reveal knowing of his name.

"Omen my dear. And who are your friends you have with you?"

"These are my friends Shawn and Phoenix the Blaziken and that's uh… Tina the Arbok."

Omen looks at them a little.

"Nice to meet you young man and lovely ladies." he tips his hood to them in respect.

"Oh it's very nice to meet Mr. Omen." Shawn gives his hand out as he shakes hands with him.

"So what brought you all here on a vacation on this cruise?"

"Well we all just wanted time to ourselves."

"And then I came in and messed up didn't I?"

"Well yes to tell you the truth."

Omen sipped more of his drink with his straw through his gas mask before setting the glass back down.

"It is okay to speak the truth. I know I have messed everyone's plans on a peaceful cruise to the Legendary Islands up. But do understand this is nothing personal between anyone on this ship. So when I do apologize for my actions. I really am sorry for ruining the time you all rightfully needed to yourselves."

"Well uh… thank you."

Omen nods to them.

"Oh and Mrs. Blair. Thank you for taking a photo and signing it for Jack's daughter yesterday. You've really made a little girl happy and proud of her father. There's an old saying I know. If you treat all your men like they were your beloved sons they will follow you beyond hell and back. Jack along with everyone under my command are like family to me, and their families are like family to me as well. So thank you for helping Jack out mrs. Blair. His daughter rachel will be very, very happy."

"Well I'm glad to make someones day."

"You've done more then made his day young lady. You've helped a young child's dream come true and helped a father make his little' girl's dream come true as well. To them that is more than just making someone's day."

"I'm MMA fighter and a Bar bouncer."

"Yes but you are also a veteran who served her country proudly and fought alongside your beloved husband in a sexiest world. You helped showed that females are just as capable of enduring the hell is that most men would crack from. And you helped pave the way for women's fighting championships and you are a well respected fighter in what most people consider a sport for men. I think you've accomplished a lot more than you think young lady. Your parents should be proud to have a daughter like you and I know your twins are already proud of their mother."

(Gasps) "He knows." Blair begins tear as she looked away thinking of what he can do to her family.

"Don't be upset dear child. I know these things because I need to know them for any possible situation. But I'm not trying to scare you but let you know how much you mean to others. Which I why I thank you for the that small thing you did for jack."

Blair couldn't stand the thought of her children in harm's way as she picked up a knife and stabbed him right in the throat. Shawn tries to stop her but it was too late before she was gunned down. She comes back and realizes it was all in her head.

"I imagine you must be beyond angry but also scared with me knowing that I know about your family. I understand your fear. Ever since you were forced to mercy kill Logan on Kelly and Ellah's first birthday it must have been a true witnessing of hell for you. No one should ever have to experience that."

"No. No parent should go through that. Are you parent?"

Omen looks at his hands.

"No. No I am not. But I know people who are. People who have suffered similar hells like you have. People who you've helped give hope for."

Omen gets up from his seat.

"My apologies, I believe I've overstated my welcome for tonight. Please enjoy the rest of the night and week."

Omen walks off without anymore word. When he left the heavy security calmed down and everything resumed back to normal. Blair continues to fear the worse as Phoenix hugs her but she knows it won't make Blair feel better as Shawn's other friends heard as well.

"So how did it go? Learn anything from the big cheese himself?" Lex asked.

"He said he's not doing this to threaten us but for something else. Nothing much from there."

(crying and scared) "Who the hell is this person? He knows about my parents, my babies, he even knew about how I had to kill Logan because I couldn't stand to see him suffer anymore."

"I know he has no right to be in people's business like that. I can't imagine what he would by to my Zeya and my baby Abby." Phoenix soothed to her as she worries.

"Hold on. I think I heard him talk to that Thomas guy who's like one of his higher ups. He said that the government sent a rescue team and that they're in the engines room on the ship. If we're lucky we can help them out and maybe they can helps us take the ship back." Luke suggested.

"What good will that do? These guy's will just kill them anyways."

"You got any better solutions Shawn because we just had a talk with Omen himself and we still don't know how the hell we're going to get out of this and we only have two days left."

"Alright we'll see what happens. I just hope Glukhov comes and gets us soon."

"Alright let's all head to the engine's room and see if these rescue team guys will help."

As everyone leave the restaurant as they headed lower and deeper into the ship they find the engine room. They sneak around and take cover in a room.

"I'm going to up ahead. You guys stay here, I'll be right back."

Everyone nods as Shawn moves closer up front. Shawn sneaks around the corridor and into a room. He hears noises of people being attacked. Gunfire and screaming is heard. He goes into the next corridor and meets a gruesome scene. The corridor is filled with slaughtered rescue team soldiers. There is blood everywhere, on the floors, walls, and even on the ceiling. Shawn then sees a Rescue team soldier stumble out from behind a corner. He is bleeding profusely.

It's... it's a ghost! Uuuugh!

The guard falls to the ground. Shawn rounds the corner and heard more gunfire. He then sees a Rescue Team Soldier being held up in the air by some invisible figure. It is a ninja of some sort. He slices the Rescue Team Soldier back and then goes inside a door that leads to where the group was, taking no notice of Shawn. Shawn follows him.

Shawn sees the ninja has cornered Phoenix who is backing away into a corner with Lex, Kia, Luke, Geena, and Blair knocked out cold. The ninja turns off the stealth and reveals himself to be a Greninja in some sort of in a high-tech exoskeleton. He jabs his sword right next to Phoenix's ear.

"Where is my friend, Phoenix?"

Shawn enters and fires a shot at the ninja. Quickly the ninja whirls around and slices the bullet cleanly in half. The ninja turns around slowly to face Shawn.

"Shawn!" the ninja said slowly.

"What?"

"I've been waiting for you, Shawn."

"Who are you?"

"Neither enemy nor friend. I am back from a world where such words are meaningless. But the Master calls me, Predator. I've removed all obstacles. Now you and I will battle to the death."

"What do you want?"

"I've waited a long time for this day. Now I want to enjoy the moment. I've come from another world to do battle with you. A fight to the death with you. Only in that can my soul find respite. I will kill you or you will kill me... it makes no difference. Now make me feel it. Make me feel alive again." the Greninja known as Predator answered.

Predator brandishes his sword at Shawn and they battle. After fighting for a while they pause. Predator is kneeling on the ground and convulses.

"Eeeeeyaaaaaah! The... the mediciiiiine!"

Predator falls to the ground at Shawn's feet and begins to bang his head on the ground.

"What's happening?"

"...I...I... I'm losing myself...Waaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Predator tries to run off but is soon knocked out by a punch in the face by Blair who finally woke up.

"Blair, what happened?"

"We were waiting on you just like you told us and this ninja cyborg or whatever the hell he is pops out of nowhere and kicks all our asses like we were nothing. How does he know you and Phoenix?"

"Remember Omen said he has eyes and ears on everyone."

"Yeah but he was talking like he knew you both personally."

"Well me nor Phoenix don't know anything about him."

"Well what do we do with him?" Luke walked up to the knocked out Predator and taped his foot on his side to see if he's still knocked out.

"Bring him with us, maybe we can get some information out of him when he wakes up."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that plan." Lex picked the Greninja up and carried him over his shoulder.

"You have a bad feeling about everything Lex." Luke jocked.

"Yeah but I seriously have a bad feeling about this."

"Let's just get back to our room and tie this psycho up and good before he wakes up or his buddies come looking for him."

The group quickly and quietly moved from the engine room back to Shawn and Phoenix's room with the Greninja. As they brought the Greninja back they sat him on the ground. Not sure what to do with him.

"You do know that once he wakes up he's going to be more pissed drunk madder than a beedrill right?"

"Well, we got to restrain him somehow?"

"With what the dude is a cyborg Greninja. How do you restrain that?"

Shawn notices some kind of device Predator has with him. He picks it up to see they're some form of special plasma cuffs or something.

"By using his own stuff against him."

Shawn places the restraints on the Greninja and has him hidden in the bathroom.

"That oughta keep him quiet. I don't know about you guys but I am beat." Luke tossed his soldier helmet to the side and plops right on the bed. As everyone was getting ready for bed, Phoenix notices Blair is still shaking and crying in fear. So much she was having trouble dialing her family's phone number as Phoenix places her hand on her hands tightening it as she hugged her.

"I know we'll get through this. All of us."

(scared) "He knew. He knew everything. And he knows about my family. He even knew about Logan. From his background to exactly how he died. Phoenix I'm scared, I haven't been this scared since Logan's condition."

"I know. I'm scared too. He knows everything about me and my family."

Blair tried dialing the number again but couldn't do it. She handed the phone to Phoenix.

"Can you call my family for me please. I can...can't seem to hold the phone straight to dial the numbers."

"Of course."

Phoenix takes the phone as she dials in the number and phone begins ringing as she hands it back to Blair.

(scared) "Hi daddy it's me. Can I please speak to Kelly and Ellah."

She waits for a moment. She soon heard something and jumped from her seat in excitement.

"Hey you two how are you, having fun at grandma and grandpa's? I'm so sorry I haven't gotten home yet I know I said I was going to be home on sunday but well they wanted me to stay here a little longer. I promise to get back as soon as I can. I love you both so very much. Let me speak with grandpa real quick."

She waits another moment.

(scared) "Hi daddy it's me again. I...Don't know what to do anymore. We spied on Omen himself tonight. He actually requested me to sit with him and the captain because I had a special seat. And…"

Blair's whole body shook as she tried to hold back from crying.

(scared) "He knew...he knew about everything. He knew about Logan…"

Blair starts crying as she tried sitting back down. Phoenix and Shawn sit next to her as she hugs Blair and Shawn's hand was on her shoulder.

(over the phone) "Angel listen carefully. I know you're upset and I know it had to be something like that to make you this upset, because you don't ever break like this much. I don't know how this bastards knows everything but you can't let him get to your head like that. Please sweetheart we need you to stay cool and collected like you've always have. Now the twins are still beside me and they're a little concern on why their mother is a little upset and you know I can't tell them why. So count to four inhale, count to four exhale. And think about them while you do that. That's what I did whenever I had to face what you're going through right now."

Blair did as her father instructed and started feeling better.

(over the phone) "Sounds like you're feeling better. I have to go tuck the twins in for the night. remember my old trick and keep doing what you're doing. You and your friends are gonna get through that. I promise."

"Thank you daddy for everything. I love you. Kiss the twins on the heads for me goodnight. Bye."

Blair hangs up and looks towards Shawn and Phoenix.

"Aren't you two going to check on your kids as well?"

"We did while you were talking to your dad. Blair, we know you're scared for your twins. I'm scared too because that Greninja knows me too know. I wonder if he even knows my family personally but I'll never know until he wakes up."

Blair sighs. "I think I need to lay down. Wake me when that Greninja wakes up."

Blair gets up and lays down in the bed.

"Alright Blair. We'll wake you up then."

As Blair slept away for the night as Shawn and Phoenix kept watch on the Greninja for the rest of the night.

* * *

Thursday…

The next day…

As the morning sun rises as the cyborg Greninja begins to wake he realizes he was in restraints as he struggles a bit.

"Don't bother struggling."

Predator looks up to see Shawn in front of him.

"Tell us everything you know about what's going on."

Predator does not respond as Blair approaches him.

"Talk damn you!" Shawn hits the Predator in the face but without his faceplate. Predator does not respond and does not flinch when Shawn hits him in the face.

"Let me try." Phoenix takes his place as punches him harder with her strength. Predator still does not say a word and didn't flinch even when Phoenix punched him.

"He's not reacting. What do we do?" Phoenix asks.

"There's gotta be something that'll make him talk."

"You are wasting your time Shawn. I am only the master's top assassin but I shut myself from his plans. My plans are either for me to kill you or you kill me. It makes no difference the result."

"I'm not going to kill you just yet until you tell me what we need to know."

"I serve the master but I do so without question or know why he asks me to do so or care. My purpose is to do battle with you! That is my only and true goal and purpose. It is the only thing I obsess on. As for what my master's plans are I do not know or want to know. I do what he tells me without questions and without knowledge. You on the other hand are my only desire and focus. To fight you and either kill or be killed by you."

"Why do you want to kill to me? Why?" Shawn asks without hesitation

"I do not know why, its something I've only dedicated all my existence for. I do not have a reason or know a reason. I just have to."

"Everything in life isn't about killing you know. Sure there's death but killing isn't the way of life."

"My life isnt about killing others. it is about either bringing death or finding death with Shawn and only Shawn and Phoenix. That is all and only all."

"Ok we're not getting anywhere with this guy." Luke sighed.

"Okay but still why? What do you want with us? We don't even know you."

"I don't even know you two either. All I know is I must either kill you or find death from you two. Only then will I be at peace."

"Shawn I don't know why we're even talking to this guy because I don't even think he even knows the difference between jack and squad up his own ass end." Lex mentioned tired from getting nowhere.

(Sighs) "And if you do kill us what peace will it bring?"

"I do not know, all I know is either I kill you or you kill me I will find peace."

"Shawn, let's move on this guy doesn't know anything about what's going on, we're just wasting time with him."

(Groans) "Fine, what if I kill you now? Then will it bring peace or whatever the hell it is?"

"No, you would just give me a coward's death. If you were to kill me, it would have to be in battle."

"Oh for the love of fuck!" Said Luke with an annoyed expression

Shawn hears a phone ring.

"I'm going to take this, Lex, keep an eye on this guy. Feel free to rough him up if he tries any ninja stuff."

Shawn, Phoenix, and Luke exits as Lex cracks his knuckles with a smirk. Shawn walks into his room and answers.

"Hello?"

(Over the Phone) "Shawn this is Glukhov."

"Glukhov?"

(Over the Phone) "Listen I can't talk long but you need to listen to me carefully. I won't be able to arrive until tomorrow night and even then I don't know if I will be able to make it to you. However I do know I will have a better chance but you and your friends need to do somethings for me if I'm going to have even the slightest chance of getting you all out of there alive."

"Okay. What do you want us to do? I'm going to write this down."

Shawn grabs a piece of paper and pen and was ready to listen to Glukhov's requests.

"Okay, I'm ready."

(Over the phone) "Alright, if I know this situation like in the past. Legion has a special device that they use to radar enemies on their own technology equipment miles and miles before they even comes close to the ship. You'll need to damage the device which will take even their skilled engineer a week to fix. And I only need a day to get there. So all you need to do is find the location of this device and destroy it that's all."

"That's all?" Shawn asks to be sure

(Over the phone) "It's easier said then done. It will be the most secured guarded area on that area."

"Okay, I'll disguise myself and destroy it."

(Over phone) "Shawn. Even if you do this I still can't guarantee anything. The only thing this will do is increases the chances by only a little. That's all."

"I'll do anything to see Abby and Zeya again."

(Over the phone) "I know but Shawn, please try to understand I'll do everything I can and more to get you to see your daughters again but I can't guarantee anything. I've dealt with this Legion guys on more than one occasion and each time I almost always died from their encounters, each one closer than the last. And Omen, I cannot imagine a more dangerous opponent that scares me more then him."

"I can take him and his men on anytime."

(Over the phone) "No...you can't. Not like him, not him."

Shawn hangs up as he was tired of listening to Glukov's downers as he returned to the rest of the group.

"Anything?" Phoenix asked.

"Glukhov called us he said he'll be here tomorrow but he won't stand a chance unless we locate and destroy some kind of sensor device."

"Finally were getting somewhere." As Luke bursts out with relief

"Alright then. Shawn get in disguise we're going to find that device tonight. Only then your friend will help us."

"We have to find it tonight guys if Glukhov is going to help us."

"So what do we do?"

"We split up into groups of two and look around the entire ship for the device what ever the hell it's going to be." Shawn stated before he gets a call from the mic from the soldier disguise. He answers real quick and gets dressed.

"Guys I will be right back, they want Mike real quick to meet up with Hack about something. When I get back we'll split up and find and get rid of the device tonight. I'll see if I can sneak some info on what it looks like from Hack."

"Alright we'll be here just watch your back Shawn." Blair said.

"I have been so far."

Shawn quickly made his way to the security room where he saw Hack laying back in the chair observing everything going on in the ship.

"You needed me Hack?"

"Yeah Mike we got ourselves a bit of a Problem. Predator hasn't returned back from his post and the boss is concerned. We got reason to believe he's going to go after Shawn and Phoenix because of what the damn Syndicate did to him."

"The Syndicate? That big underground gang in Lumiose City?"

"Yeah, several years ago Predator wasn't predator. He was a Greninja named Zayakusa. Badass ninja and everything but he lived a quiet life. I think there's not much to dig up on his file. Had a sexy and cute mate Arceus rest her soul and they're living fine. Then the Syndicate came and well they made him witness hell. Killed his mate, crippled him very, very badly, had him go through barbaric torturous cybernetic procedures. And if that wasn't bad enough they forced him through non stop hours of hypnotic drugs and shit and fully fucked his mind to think he has to kill or be killed by Shawn and Phoenix. The Syndicate knew Shawn was a threat so they fucked Zayakusa up and turned him into their own little anti Shawn and Phoenix weapon as a last resort if anything was to happen."

(Shawn thinking) "They were gonna send a cyber greninja after us? Holy shit."

"Yeah one day the Syndicate picked a fight with us and well. Let's just say they soon learned we are some very mean sons of bitches to deal with. The boss found Zayakusa in the fucked up state he was in and we did what we could to try and help. However, I don't think you fix what the syndicate did that poor bastard. Now we just call him Predator and he's one of our top operatives. He was sent on a small mission last night but he hasn;t come back. Boss thinks that because Shawn and Phoenix are on the cruise ship it may have set off the trigger the Syndicate programed into his brain and now he's probably going to be going after them full force."

(Shawn thinking) "It makes sense why he knew me personally."

"And you know what the sad part of all of this is Mike?" Hack asked as he took a sip of beer.

"What Hack?"

"Old Predator when he was Zayakusa had at least one egg with his mate before the Syndicate came and destroyed their lives. Zayakusa never knew about the ordeal nor did he know his mate was expecting. When she died and they took him to turn him into the cyborg that he is now the Syndicate just left that poor little egg to fend for itself. That egg just so happens to be Shawn's step daughter Zeya."

(Shawn thinking) "So that means that's his daughter."

"Anyrate Mike, boss wants you to go pay a visit to Shawn and Phoenix and ask them if they have seen anything strange lately."

"Uh sure."

"Oh one more thing."

Hack taps a few buttons on his wrist computer.

"Yes?"

"When you get the chance hand this flash drive over to Shawn. It's a copy of his friend Nero's son Hyro's private file. And it just so happens to have countless images of greninja pornography. That kid's got a tiny little crush on Zeya and I think Shawn is gonna wanna know." Hack smirked and hands the file to Shawn.

"Yeah, I'm sure he does."

"Alright when you finish head over to the luxury section room of the ship. I need you and couple of others to guard my special little tech scanner device."

"Scanner you say? Refresh my memory. Where is it again?"

"I just told you Mike it's in the Luxury section ship where all the rich people who are passengers at. The private party room where they have their private personal stuff is where we are keeping my tech scanner. This item is one of the only things that's let's us know when we got company coming so if that thing gets damaged it will take me a month to repair it and we'll be screwed. Understand?"

"Just checking."

"Good, now remember to hand that flash drive to Shawn after you ask him the questions. I pretty sure he's the type of guy who would want to know who's got that kind of a serious crush on his daughter."

"Yes, I'm sure he does."

Shawn leaves the room and walks back to his room with the rest of the gang.

"Well Shawn?" Blair asks

"Okay Hack told me the scanner is in the luxury part of the ship so all we have to do is go out there and find the scanner from there. When you find it tell me and I'll come over."

"Finally we're getting somewhere from all of this." Lex cheered.

"What else did you find out?" Luke asked. "And what's with the flash drive in your hands?"

"It's something about Hyro."

"What about him?" Phoenix asks

Shawn whispers to Phoenix so the others don't hear as she was shocked to hear it.

"You mean in that flash drive?"

"Yep."

"What? What's on that flash drive?" Geena asks.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Shawn hides it away as he puts it in his back pocket without them knowing.

"Oh and Phoenix, we need to talk. Privately. I just found out some, well its easier if you listened."

"Oh ok…"

Shawn and Phoenix stepped outside of the room.

"What is it Shawn?"

"Phoenix, I just found out more about that Greninja and your gonna need to hear it,"

"Okay Shawn. I'm listening."

"Okay. That Greninja we have tied up isn't really who he is. The Syndicate that gang I saved you from were doing some kind of experiments to him for some cyber initiative program and used as a last resort to kill us both if I came to save you. And here's the biggest shocker. He's Zeya's real father."

"What?!"

"Sssh! Yes I know. She wasn't abandoned on purpose she was abandoned because he was taken away."

"So you mean we have Zeya's father tied up in there?"

"Yes I'm afraid so."

"I can't believe that's her father under that metal."

"Yes, I know. Come on let's get back to the other's."

"What are we going to do. Or worst, what are we going to tell Zeya?"

"I don't know how to explain either but we'll deal with that later."

"Should we ask him about anything. Like should we ask him does he know Zeya?"

"Yes, we'll talk to him about Zeya."

"Shawn, Zeya's my daughter, I need to know what he could know now please." Phoenix asks as tears were forming in her eyes.

"Alright relax. We'll ask him, okay? Were going to find out how he knows about Zeya."

"Okay."

Phoenix wipes her eyes as they both returned to interrogate the cyber greninja.

"Listen to me uh… what's your name?"

"The master calls me Predator. That is my only name." Predator answered.

"Okay… uh… Predator. How do you know about Zeya?"

Predator looks at the two.

"Who the hell is Zeya?"

Shawn pushes Phoenix back to the corner to talk to her again whispering

(Whispering) "All the experimenting must have messed with his head. He doesn't know a thing about her nor can he remember a thing about her."

"I know nothing of this Zeya you speak of. I only know that I must kill you two or be killed by you two that is all." Predator answered.

Luke was getting a bit annoyed hearing him saying that last part over again.

"Don't you have anything else to say other than that?"

"Greninja."

"What?"

"In the past when Pokemon were animals we spoke of our names in language. I just said "Go Fuck Yourself," in the ancient Pokemon way."

"Get to the point, Predator."

"What point is there? I am nothing but a weapon to be used. And like any weapon I know nothing that would do any of you good."

"That goes without saying." Blair commented.

"Guys let's forget this robotic nut job and just go find that damn scanner so we can kick these guys asses." Lex suggested.

"Okay can you at least tell me where the scanner device is specifically?"

"Like I said. I am but a weapon and like any weapon I know nothing that would benefit you." Predator answered.

(Sighs) "Fuck this guy. Let's go look for it ourselves."

"Alright, me, Phoenix, Luke, and Lex will split up into two groups of two. Geena, you, Kia, and Blair stay here and keep an eye on our cyborg friend here and make sure he doesn't do any ninja tricks."

Blair smirked and popped her knuckles.

"Can do."

Shawn, Lex, Luke, and Phoenix exited the room and headed towards the luxury section of the ship. There they split up into groups of two with Phoenix going with Shawn. They walk for hours upon hours but couldn't find anything. Eventually it was night time already.

"Damn we've searching all day and still nothing."

They suddenly start hearing some strange music.

"Hey Shawn, what's that?"

"Music. Someone could be around here let's go check it out."

They follow the source of the music until it stops.

"That's strange. There's no guards." Phoenix pointed out.

"What happened to the music? Shawn asked.

"I'll keep a look out. Make sure you're ready, okay?

Shawn and Phoenix reach the entrance to the Luxury room.

"My head! ...Ooh. It hurts!

Phoenix kneels on the floor clutching her head.

"What's wrong?

"Don't come here, Shawn!

They see views of the room, as if somebody is waiting for them.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

Phoenix stands up. When she speaks her voice sounds different.

"I'm fine. Let's go."

Phoenix walks to the door of the room. They go into the Luxury room. Phoenix begins to jerk around.

"Ah!"

She points her handgun at Shawn. She begins to walk towards him, slowly. When she speaks her voice sounds strange.

"Shawn... do you... like me?"

"What the!?"

"Do you like me? Hold me, Shawn."

"What's wrong?"

"Hurry... hurry! Make love to me! Shawn, I want you!"

Shawn sees Shade behind Phoenix. He is controlling her. Shawn knocks her out easily.

"Useless woman." Shade said.

Shawn ignores Shade and checks on Phoenix, to make sure she isn't hurt. Shade appears from nowhere and floats in the air. Shawn is a bit surprised by this, he steps backwards.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"Did you really think you could fool me Shawn. For two thousands years I have existed and seen all this world has shown in that time. What makes you think you could fool someone like that?"

"Look I know you weren't being fooled I knew that since I saw you."

"And I take it you're here to destroy our Tech scanner? Since the master is currently busy at the moment and we have our hands full for what you've done with Predator. I have personally decided to see to it that I stop you myself."

"Yes you're correct. I'm here to destroy the scanner."

"Then brace yourself for a witnessing of hell! Have at thee!"

"Have at thee? Really?"

Shawn draws his gun as he takes cover and begins to fire at a corner while Shade takes cover from the bullets ricocheting the wall. Shade begins to develop purple orbs in his hand and throws it at Shawn as it bursts every time he hits it at the wall. The explosion bursts from the orbs woke up Phoenix as her vision was blurry but clearing as she sees Shawn shooting and Shade throwing orbs. Phoenix gets up as she throws her fireball interfering with Shades orb.

"Nobody controls me like that."

"Impudent child, what are you compared to me?" Shade's eyes glow red as he throws a shadow ball at Phoenix. She dodges his attack as she does a blaze kick sending a wave of fire straight at him. Shade merely summons an energy barrier around him and slowly glides to Phoenix.

"I have clashed with even Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina themselves. I have stared into the face Arceus and did not flinch. I brought nightmares to the guardian Pokemon of these lands and made even Lugia and Ho-Oh fear at my presence. For two thousand years I was the nightmare that all feared in their sleep. So what makes you and your husband anything special compared to the likes of me?"

"You really want to know why? Because it's something me and husband had for so long. He is the sword and I'm the shield. We protect each other whatever danger throws at us no matter what happens. We've been blessed by Arceus and the legends of the islands themselves. That is why we have the Flames of Heart!"

Shade only sighed and used telekinesis to grab Phoenix by the throat and start choking her.

"Spoken no different than all the other fools before you. It will be your end even if you somehow succeed against me. For not even Arceus can stop us. No one is going to stop us now. Not after we've come so far to save her life."

Phoenix's flames inside her eyes begin to burst into flames like the human torch as her body was beginning to glow golden fire. Shawn looks over and sees Phoenix changing as he's never seen it before in his life.

"Hmmm...interesting. That went out of style a thousand years ago."

"Well get used to it because it's coming back right in your face!"

Phoenix throws a fireball in his face burning his eyes a little bit letting her go.

"Oh yes I remember what an annoying pain in the ass it was to deal with."

"Shawn, use the stone."

"What stone?"

Shawn activates the fire stone as her body changes again into her Mega-evolve as her body still glows in golden fire as she clenches her fist.

"Oh that stone. Why am I not surprised?"

"Hmph, that's what I expect from an old Pokemon like you."

"You seem to not realize the situation you are in or what you are really dealing with beyond me. You think yourself above me even with your love for husband, the mega stone, and the Flames of the Heart gift. Take my advice none of anything of that will serve you any good in the end. We will prevail it's only a matter of time. And when we're done we will come for you and your family. And do not think either you or them are safe from our wrath let alone mine. For I'll see your daughters in their dreams, just as I will see you both in your nightmares."

"You really talk too much." Shawn and Phoenix said at the same time.

"And you two really like to show off and test my patience too much. Now die."

Shade's body glows a purplish energy color as he lifted his hands and was forming a shadow ball twice as big. Phoenix forms a fireball in both of her hands and throws them at Shade as Shawn contribute by shooting at him. Shawn continues shooting at him as it deflects every bullet but Phoenix develops a huge fireball and throws it at him pushing him a little bit breaking his shield.

"Phoenix look. Your breaking his shield."

Phoenix takes notice of his shield breaking and continues throwing more at him cracking his shield. Shade becoming irritated by this, throws his large shadow ball at Phoenix which directly hits her with a powerful explosion. Before he could continue, his shield was already drained and shattered enough for Shawn to unleashes a series of bullets at him. Directly hitting him with a full magazine worth of bullets.

"I'm...possible…" Shade said slowly in shock and surprise.

Shade falls to the ground bleeding. Shawn rushes over to Phoenix who was completely drained and hurt from the explosive shadow ball.

"You okay, Phoenix?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry my master…" Shade said to himself in between breaths. His voice sounded deeply sad. "I've...failed you…"

Shawn approaches him with a gun aiming at his head.

"You will pay for this. I cannot die and mortal human weapons cannot kill me. This is but a setback that will cost us. But mock my words you will pay for this you deluded fools."

"Oh shut up already."

Shawn cocks his gun as he was ready to kill him but Shade's body slowly glows purple as he starts to vanish. Before Shawn could fire his gun Shade was already gone just like that.

"Dammit. He got away."

"What do we do now?" Phoenix asks

"The device is in this room. Let's destroy it and get out of here fast. And wait on Glukhov tomorrow night." Shawn Answered.

"Alright then."

Phoenix uses all of her strength and smashed the scanner in one punch and pulls her fist out.

"Well that's that. Now let's get back to the others."

The two made their way back to their room, meeting Luke and Lex on the way. They started getting ready for tomorrow for Glukhov's arrival if he does show up. They decided to go to bed early and rest up for what may be the most dangerous day of their lives tomorrow.

Friday…

The final day…

Shawn slowly awoke at the sound of the mic from the soldier uniform beating. Thinking quick he answered the mic as soon as possible.

"This is Mike."

(over mic) "Mike this Thomas. We got a serious problem. Meet us at the Luxury sections."

"Alright on my way."

Shawn hung up and started getting dressed in the soldier uniform real quick.

"Hey guys I need to see what they want. Stay in here until I come back and let me know if Glukhov calls ok."

"Okay Shawn. We'll wait for you."

Once Shawn was fully dressed he left towards the Luxury area where he and Phoenix destroyed the device and fought Shade. They found Omen with Thomas and Hack was trying to fix the reach scanner Phoenix destroyed.

"Can you fix it yes or no Hack?" Omen asked.

"Sure, just give me a lot of tools we don't have, a shit ton of beer, and a month or two. No I can't fix the damn thing in time. It'll take me a month or two."

"Sir the government's still haven't accepted our demands, we're going to have to make a decision tonight."

Omen sighs a little.

"First Predator disappears and now Shade is gone along with our tech device destroyed. Gentlemen we are officially vulnerable and in the strongest possibility as Hack would put it "Fucked."

"Damn right we're fucked if those government assholes send their people in, we won't be able to detect them until they've breached us."

"Never the less we proceed as plan. Hack I want you to try and repair the device as much as you can with what you have. Thomas I want you to take Drake and lead a search party for Predator and Shade."

"Yes sir." Thomas and hack answered.

Omen notices Shawn still disguised at Mike.

"Ah Mike, did not see you there, how are you this morning?"

"Just fine sir."

"Good, listen, I need to speak to you about something personal and private if that's ok with you."

"Um… of course sir."

"Thank you, I'll be waiting for you in the captain's quarters."

Omen walks off to the captain's quarters.

"Oh shit. I don't like this."

Shawn goes to the quarters and finds Omen waiting. He stood calmly looking out at the sea through the window with his arms crossed.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

Omen turns and looks at him.

"Ah yes Mike, thank you for coming. Please have a seat, relax."

Shawn takes a seat as Omen takes a seat at the captain's chair in front of him.

"Mike I don't know what to do now. Those bastard politicians still refuse to give in to our demands and I have until tonight to get what I desire otherwise I'll be forced to carry out my threat. I was really hoping and praying it didn't have to come down to this I tried to do everything I could prevent it."

"I wish it didn't have to end like this either, sir."

"Mike, remind me why you joined us in the first place. Why you sought me out."

"Well… um… it should say that in my profile."

"Profiles say many things, but I personally like to hear these reasons from the words of the people themselves."

"Sometimes I like to secrets sir even from friends even my family."

"Speaking of your family were you able to talk with your wife recently?"

"Yes, sir. My family was checking on me so you know if I was okay."

Omen chuckles a little.

"Must be wonderful to have such a family right Mike?"

"Yes sir. It's wonderful to have a family."

Omen suddenly hears his phone call.

"Excuse me real quick."

Omen answers it.

"Yes. Hello Nurse Joy how is everything? Yes. Yes. I see. Of course, let him know of the news you just told me. I understand. Thank you for calling. Bye."

Omen hangs up.

"Is something wrong sir?"

"Nothing. I was just getting a small update from our Nurse Joy back at our base."

"Anything sir?"

"Nothing to be serious about no. If you like Mike you can return to your post I think I need a moment to myself."

"Of course sir."

Shawn got up and heads towards the door.

"Oh Mike before you leave can I ask you one last questions please."

"Sure thing sir. What is it?"

Omen looks at Mike.

"Why did you get married in the first place?"

"I got married because I… uh… "

"Shawn do you think me deaf dumb blind and stupid? I've been playing this kind of game while your father was still in diapers. Mike was never married nor did he ever had a family so I've been knowing it was you this entire time. Just as I know you and your friends are responsible for Predator and Shade's disappearance, the destruction of our tech scanner. And that you've all have been spying on Aaron since day one and been hiding Geena and Luke all this time. under our own noses."

"Hm, I thought you would've broke it to me sooner or later."

"You be surprised young man. So now what to do with you since Glukhov is on his way. Yes we even been listening in to all your phone calls."

"Yeah he told me you were doing that."

"Me, young man I'm in my late fifties I can't understand jack shit from all this modern day technology. That's Hack's doing. He just tells me everything he finds and that's how I know all this stuff."

"Then why do you have to take my information?"

"Because my closest friend Ace has told me everything about you. How you and nero busted his drug operation and cost him billions. I knew the moment I found you were a passenger on this ship there was going to be trouble. Luckily for us. We've been preparing for you. Haven't we Aaron?"

Aaron appears behind Shawn and does a powerful punch to Shawn's face to send him flying across the room and knocks him out cold.

"Restrain him. I want to have a word with him later."

"What about friends in his room? Sir?"

"Have the restrained as well and lock them up in the cells. That old bastard Glukhov is going to be on his way tonight and I want everyone to be prepared."

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile, Phoenix and the others were waiting on Shawn but were growing increasingly worried when he wasn't coming back as he said he was.

"Maybe he had to go to take a piss or something. I don't know."

"He's two hours late." Phoenix stated in worry.

"He'll be fine, it's not that hard to fool these guys trust me."

They heard a knock on the door.

"Hey its me Shawn. I'm clear."

Phoenix opens the door and almost instantly a gas grenade is thrown right into their room which unleashes thick gas that clouds everyone's vision. Before they had anytime to reach the Legion soldiers shot them with tranqs to put them all to sleep. Thomas enters the room and sees Phoenix, Luke, Blair, Geena, Lex, and Kia asleep. He walks over to where Predator was at and gets his restraints off.

"This is Thomas, suspects have been restrained and Predator found. Proceeding to taking them to the holding cells." Thomas reported.

(over mic) "Rodger that Thomas you and Beta squad are clear over." Hack answered.

Drake enters the room and picks all the girls, Luke and Lex and carries them off to the holding cells. Very much later on that night Shawn awakens to find himself restrained and tied up in razor sharp barbed wire wrapped around him. He is still in the soldier uniform but even then he could feel his flesh being torn from every slight movement he makes. He is restrained in a chair with Omen sitting in front of him in a relaxed state.

"Sleep well young man?"

"No not really since I had barbed wire poking me like a cactus."

"I find barbed wire to be more effective than rope. More difficult to get out of and can't be easily cut by a knife. That and it keeps the prisoner from making many unnecessary movements."

"What do you want?"

Omen pulls out a piece a paper and looks at.

"Shawn Kaiser, born May 14th, 1990. Raised in an ordinary family not rich nor poor. When you were a kid your Pokemon was a riolu that felt like a brother to you. Your parents Cain Kaiser and Lucy Kaiser raised both of you. Your father was a undercover cop and you wanted to be just like him. After a few years when you grew up, you and the Lucario Nero became undercover cops with your father. Till it led to the drug bust which killed your father that ultimately lead to the chain of events that killed your mother but only you, Michael and Nero survived. Over the course of your life after that you busted my close Friend's Ace drug operation which caused him billions. After that you eventually met a Blaziken by the name of Phoenix who was abused by a trainer. You found love and that lead to Phoenix's kidnapping from the Syndicate gang. You rescue her and started a new family with your two step daughters Zeya the Greninja and infant human Abby and new friends along the way including your uncle figure Glukhov and Nero's new family with his mate Tera and son Hyro."

Omen sets the paper down and waits for Shawn's response.

"Why do have all of that? What does this prove?"

"It proves young man that you can be either a threat or an alley depending on the choices I'm about to have you make. I am within my rights to put a bullet in your head for what you did to not only Ace those years ago but for being a thorn on my side this entire week. Now maybe because of you, everyone on this ship could be doomed. However I am one for second chances and I do think from the information and skills displayed this week have caught my interest. Do you see where this is going Shawn? Or should I mention that your wife does like you in our uniform."

"I figured you were watching us."

"Young man, we've seen everything. And there was even a moment I had to… well, look away when Hack showed us that video of you and your wife getting it on in Mike's uniform. Which I'm not sure how to respond to that. But I will say I won't blame you two because it's nice to be young."

"Yeah probably going to be disappointed why I do fucking care."

"Honestly young man I could care less what you fucking care about. Now let's get started."

Omen pulls out a device and motioned for Shawn to noticed that he is covered in water and that he as a bucket of water on his feet. Not only that but this entire time he was strapped into an electric chair by barbed wire.

"My friend Johnny died from electrocution twenty years ago. I remember seeing it happen he was standing in water. Water young man is a conduit for electricity. And what is in our bodies? That is right, water. Now when I press this button, electricity will flow through your body carried by this water and it will cramp up and you will feel the most intense pain you have ever felt in your life. Which will result in you thrashing around like a mad lunatic which cause the bared wire wrapped all over you to tear you to shreds. If you do not want to feel this pain, which is very completely understandable, you need to answer my questions without hesitation. So...are you ready Shawn?"

"Why do you want to kill me? I don't even know you. I was only doing my job at the time but let me ask you this. Since you're about to kill me why are you doing this? Taking hostages of the ship. Why?"

Omen tosses the switch in his hand up and down and catches it perfectly. Each time when he catches it he almost presses the button which would make Shawn flinch.

"Young man you are not in the position to be asking me questions and even you were do you think I would share any of my secrets to anyone even if I have their fate in my hands. No I've seen and done that trick many, many times in the past. Your thinking you get me to talk and explain my plans so that when you somehow break free you'll know how to stop me. I've done that trick many times when I was your age so I know very well to tell no one not even a possible dead man. So you will get nothing from me."

"Come on you know everything about me, my family and friends. I must at least know something about you. It's only fair that you know about me."

Omen gets up from his seat and looks Shawn dead in the eyes with his red glowing hi tech goggles.

"If you want to know something about me. I'll start with saying I do not have the time for bullshit."

Omen presses the button to send electricity through Shawn's body. Making his squirm in agony which in return causes him to move violently in the barbwire that easily cuts Shawn up and makes him bleed badly. Omen turns the chair off and let's Shawn rest.

"Now we're even. So let's get onto business. In case you haven't figured out I would like for you to join me. You have wonderful sets of skills that can make you a nightmare for most people. You helped get rid of the Syndicate who were a thorn even to us. And we could accomplish many things with you. So have I caught your interest?"

"What the fuck is this? Batman? You want me to strike fear into my enemies?"

"No I don't need you running around with a cosplay costume talking like you lost your voice. I would really like for you to join me. You've proven yourself more than capable with the requirements I look for in men. And I would hate to have to kill you and throw away such wonderful talent in a fine young man like yourself. And above all, by joining us you become a member of our family and we would protect you and your family and friends from all possible threats from the Syndicate to the teams themselves that we are at war with. Most young men I see today are absolute fools, so don't be an absolute fool Shawn. Join us."

"Why join an army that's looking for domination?"

"We're not looking for domination we are simply tired of how the world has allowed itself to become the hell hole it is. Mostly with the teams feeling like they can be Arceus and do and get away with everything while the government's control our lives and the police and military are too corrupt or cowards to do a thing about it. Now I really do not have much time Shawn so I really, really want an answer right now."

"So you're an Anarchist?"

"Shawn, an answer now."

"Not until you answer me."

"Answer you what, more about my plans? I told you I've seen that trick before and it will not save you or do you any good."

"Okay. You want my answer? (Spits in the face of his gas mask) That's my answer."

Omen looks at Shawn a little, grabs a napkin and wipes the spit off his mask. After which he presses the button to turn the chair on again to make Shawn squirm in pain from the electricity which in turns causes the barbed wire to continuously tear and cut his body badly. After a minute of this Omen stops the button.

"Young man I am not asking or requesting I am begging for your life and your family and friends lives. Because now you've all entered something you'll never get away from. Do you understand me Shawn? If you do not take my offer you and everyone you love and hold dear will not survive it without our help."

"You really like to talk don't ya. Just like that Darkrai."

"Yes we've both had many years of practice in our speeches and we are both very well experience. Now if you're trying to push my buttons with Shade don't bother. You cannot kill Shade and you did not kill him last night he only returned to his realm to recover from ass beating you and your wife gave him. Now I'm only going to ask you one last time. If you really, truly care about your family and your friends you will join us and we will keep all safe and I won't have to kill you here and I can get Ace off your back. Because he knows you're here and he's got a very serious score to settle with you. From the way I see it, without us, you will not survive a week. So for the last time, will you join us?"

"Sorry but I don't take offers from people who threaten my family and friends."

"I'm not threatening them I'm trying to save them and you. Now what is going to be Shawn, my time is up?"

(Sighs) "No."

Omen sighs and looks at the remote in his hands. He sets down on a table and walks up to Shawn.

"And here I thought I could try and convince an absolute foolish young man to save his family and friends. I guess I was wrong."

"Hey, it's what makes me human."

Omen walks away as Aaron enters.

"Keep an eye on him until I get back dealing with Glukhov, if he makes a move you are free to terminate Aaron."

"Yes sir."

Omen exits.

Meanwhile, Phoenix awoke in a holding cell along with her friends and several others. Blair is the first to wake amongst others as she sees was cuffed.

"Ugh. Damn that hurt. Hey wake up. Guys?!"

Phoenix wakes up second a bit dizzy but her vision begins to clear as others begin to wake up.

"Blair?"

"Phoenix, thanks Arceus you're okay. Lex?! Kia?! Luke?! Geena, are you guy's okay?"

'Yeah were fine dizzy but fine."

"What the hell happened. We heard Shawn's voice and now we're in a holding cell?" Luke mentioned.

"How the hell did they find out. Geena I thought you said you took care of the hidden cameras." Lex asked.

"I did I swear I did I don't know how they did this?" Geena answered.

"Guys what do we do?" Kia asked in panic.

"Simple, you stay where you're at and don't try any funny things." the group saw Drake watching them closely.

"Oh great, the scary tall guy of the group."

"I'm just a charizard, nothing special. We had you all figured out since day one. And we knew Luke and Shawn would trades places along with Blair because we know all know each other too well to know if someone is in disguise as one of us."

The group look at each other.

"Well ain't that a bitch." Blair stated.

"Where's Shawn?" Phoenix asked.

"Don't know and really don't care. Either way master has his life in his hands now. So its up to the master if he lives or dies now."

"You son of a bitch!" Phoenix struggles by the chains urging to kill him badly.

"Ma'am it's nothing personal. But you should've pissed off when you all the chance. So what happens to Shawn is his own damn fault just as it's all your own damn faults."

Drake gets up and walks away.

(Struggling) "Where the hell do you think your going? Come back you fucking bitch!"

"Phoenix calm down." Blair tried to reason with her.

"Calm down? You're not the one that has a husband's live at stake. (Sniffles) If he dies I don't know what I do without him." (Breaks into tearing and crying softly)

Phoenix begins to cry softly as tears were dripping from her eyes as the tear drops onto the floor. Blair tries to help her just as Phoenix did the same for her.

"Phoenix, I know how that felt when I lost Logan but you and Shawn showed me how to be strong and gave me confidence again. Don't lose hope now. We've only come so far. And you haven't lost Shawn yet, there's still a chance that he maybe alive."

"Thank you, Blair. I appreciate that."

"Now I've got something to get these cuffs off."

"You mean these?" Drake came back holding a set of keys and other stuff.

"How the hell did you?"

"Trust me, we're very used to taking all precautions. Now my suggestion to you guys is for you to lay back and relax and maybe just maybe they'll bring Shawn back for you to share the cell with. Also we will be leaving tonight so you wont have to deal with us for much longer than you've already have."

Drake took a seat and sat quietly to watch their every move. With him were a few Legion soldiers that helped out.

Meanwhile back in Lumiose City back at Glukhov's workplace Nero came by to look for him. Nero enters the warehouse but sees him nowhere and begins to call him out.

"Glukhov? Glukhov!"

He continues searching the warehouse until he finds a number pad as he was very curious about it.

"Glukhov, what are you hiding from us?"

As he pressed random buttons as he got it on his first try without thinking as it unlocks a small passageway he walks through. As he reaches the end he sees a whole system of military grade work going on around him. A mix of Pokemon and humans working on computers along with military tanks, humvees, armor and weapons on racks. Nero was shocked to see Glukhov have all of this in his basement. He was even more shocked to see Clara working at the desk.

"Clara?"

"Nero?"

(Loudspeaker) "Intruder at the entrance!"

As soldiers come in aiming at Nero as he raises his hands but Clara stops before they shoot him.

"Put your weapons down! He's a friend."

"Clara? What the hell?"

"Put them down!"

Soldiers stands down as they walk off and Clara approaches him

"Nero, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering the same thing for you."

"Glukhov let me join because he told me about this when he was drunk."

"How did you convince him?"

"Oh I'm sure you know."

"Figures but anyways. What is this place?"

"This is Oracle Headquarters. Being supported by U.S. and Russia. These guys are called if the U.S. or Russian forces can't deal with bad situations that's when there they'll be. I just work on communication to the team to give updates and whatnot."

"So where is he now?"

"He's prepping for a mission to save our friends."

"Okay then. I'm staying here until it happens."

"Okay. If you say so."

Meanwhile in another warehouse near the ocean close to where the cruise ship is staying at. Glukhov puts on tactical gear vest that have different pockets of five to ten holster pockets for his extended mags with two M67 grenades and two AN M18 smoke grenades, with shoulder and knee pads with custom tactical mask painted like Deathstroke with gun holsters wrapped around his leg as he loads his premium grade 1911 pistol, his semi-auto carbine AR-15 with a grip and scope, with a military Gerber Mark II knife. Next the Scyther named Swiftstreak was sharpening his blades in black armor padded suit like Snake eyes with a V-shaped visor motorcycle helmet, A Chesnaught named Silesius in his military bulky armor with carrying Handheld General Dynamics GAU-19/A with fully customized Mossberg 590 combat shotgun with a dot scope, light mount and handle grip and a Sceptile named Yin Lee with exposed more forearm vest just like Glukhov but without a mask with a Beretta ARX-100 with a standard iron sight and the same pistol like Glukhov. And finally a sexy Luxray named Aurora in a black leather suit with a baton, Gepard GM6 Lynx sniper rifle and a standard SIG-Sauer MPX.

"Is everyone loaded?"

(All) "Yes sir."

"Al right move out."

Glukhov and the team begin to move to the dropship as they all jumped in and takes off to the ocean. As they reached the ocean Glukhov gets call from Clara as he answers.

"Go ahead, honey."

"Glukhov, I know you said not to let anyone else in but ehhh…"

"Who did you let in?"

(Nero's voice) "Hey Glukhov. Nice of you to leave without me."

"Nero? How did you get in?"

"I found a keypad on the wall behind the shelf. Not the best hiding spot."

"Ugh. I deal with you when I get back. Listen you need to stay there with Shawn's family and yours understand. That's why I didn't bring you along I thought I told you that already!"

(over phone) "I get that now. Just bring them home, okay?"

"I'll try." (Hangs up) "I do all and more but beyond that I just don't know…"

Meanwhile back with Shawn. He cringed heavily from all the agonizing pain he was feeling from the after effect of being electrocuted while his body was being cut badly by razor sharp barb wire. He looked up to see Aaron just standing there staring at him with a death glare.

"Why are you doing all of this? What's in it for you?

Aaron does not say a word.

"Answer me damn you!"

Aaron does not respond. He just continues to stare at Shawn with a death glare.

"So you're just gonna keep staring at me like Batman?"

Aaron does not respond.

"Yeah that figures. Not a damn word like the Cyber Greninja."

Aaron still does not respond.

"I don't get it, for a Lucario you've got to be the most exact opposite of one I've ever met. Lucarios are suppose to be loyal and honorable and you don't have any of that…"

" . I am not some common thug that can be distracted by your petty bullshit. You are nothing to me. And your pathetic attempts to play mind games with me and push my buttons amount to less than nothing. So please, stop embarrassing yourself."

"Yeah, that's what I expect to hear from a Lucario that has no honor and no self respect to a friend like your boss."

"Honor are just fools excuses to do things they don't have to do. They believe they can die with respect. Look around you and the world itself. Does it look like anyone is going to care forever? Once you're dead you're dead and no amount of honor is ever going to justify throwing your life away just so people will abuse and take your sacrifice for granted. That is how it always has been and in my view the concept of honor is evil, wrong, and as corrupt as the fools that made it in the first place to try and control and manipulate the lives of people who do not need to die. So yes I have no honor and I would rather shoot myself then even try to understand the meaningless concept. And if you think I'm bullshiting you why don't you go talk to your parents grave after we kill you and ask them does honor even matter anymore. And the Master is not my boss, he is my master, who I am willing to follow to the gates of hell and back."

"You really like to talk don't ya? Want to kill me the right way? Untie me and fight me instead of hiding behind your master."

Aaron grabs the remote Omen left that can activate this.

"How about this, I press this button and fry you in that chair till you die from either electrocution or blood loss from the barbwire."

Aaron presses the button and electrocutes Shawn, causing him to twitch madly in agony and causes the barbwire all over him to start cutting him up badly.

"Like I said, your attempts to play mind games with me amount to less than nothing. So stop wasting your own time."

(yelling in pain) "Why don't you stop electrocuting me and kill me already!"

Aaron only responded by increasing the power of the electricity.

(yelling in pain) "That's it? That's all you got?!"

Aaron just places the remote down close to him and sits back on a table to watch Shawn struggle through the torture he is currently in.

(Weakly) (Panting) "Enjoying... the show?"

Aaron does not respond.

"Fuck it. Whatever get it over with." As Shawn's head lowers down.

"The master hasn't decided your fate yet. However I am allowed to terminate you as soon as you try something. But since you haven't tried anything or broke out yet. I will not terminate you until the master tells me otherwise."

"Well you seem to be enjoying yourself torturing me. So just kill me. You have everything on me, my family and friends. I've got nothing else. Just leave my family alone."

Aaron sighs.

"The master would've protected your family if you just listened to him. But like an idiotic fool you spat in his face when he asked you to join him. Now you and your family are going to pay the consequences for your decision. So in the end when you've lost everything, you'll only have yourself to blaime. No different than how you have yourself to blame for your father's death."

"I never blamed myself when my dad died. He knew he was going to die on duty."

"And yet you were not there to save him or help in time. Just as you won't be there to save your current family from them."

"Them?"

Before Aaron continued the power suddenly shuts off. Aaron stands up and places his hand on his mic.

"This is Aaron. Hack what's going on?"

(through Mic) "That bastard Glukhov finally got here with his team. He just cut the power so stage one of our plan to finally kill the son of a bitch once and for all is on go. Once he makes his way to wherever we've got something special in mind. Courtesy from the boss himself."

While Aaron was talking with Hack. Shawn slowly started pulling his arms out of the barbwire behind him. Cringing heavily on how much flesh was being torn and cut from doing so.

"Understand. Good luck and stay safe Hack."

(over mic) "Don't worry I've tangled with Glukhov and his son of a bitch squad several times. I can handle him. And I know the boss can kick his ass."

"Ok, just please keep an eye on the master for me. Over and out."

Aaron hangs up but without him noticing Shawn begins to loosen the barbwire slowly so he doesn't notice even if it shredding him a bit. Aaron goes back to laying back on the wall staring at Shawn with his usual death glare as Shawn goes slower. Suddenly he heard his mic come on again.

"Hello? Ace? What are you doing calling this channel?"

Shawn took the opportunity and started trying to slip out of his barbed wire bonds as quick as he can. Cringing even more from the tearing of his flesh it made on him.

"What's going on? No the Master is not with me he's currently got his hands full at the moment. Ace and I know you wouldn't contact me unless this was an emergency and I know you want a status report but this really isn't the best time to…"

Shawn had enough time to slip out of his bond, untie himself, and quickly rush over to Aaron to deliver a powerful punch to his face to send him across the room.

(through mic) "Aaron? Aaron what happened what's going on?"

Shawn recognized that voice. He picked up the mic and answered.

"Hello Ace, long time no see."

(through mic and shocked) "Shawn? You bastard!"

"Yeah it's me. I remember that voice from anywhere."

(through mic) "What the hell do you want from me haven't you destroyed me enough? First you ruined my largest operation that nearly crippled me and now you want to destroy my family?! Have I wronged you in a different life or something?!"

"Oh I'm not done yet. Let's see after I kick his ass."

A crimson aura sphere hits Shawn in the back and sends him flying through the table hard. Because of his injuries from the barbed wire that tore his body up and the pain from the electricity, Shawn tried getting up as his blood poured all over the ground. Aaron appeared, pulled his head back with his hair.

"Alright you want to do this your way. Let's dance."

Aaron slammed Shawn hard into the wall and punch Shawn hard enough in the jaw to break it. Shawn drops to the ground as he looked up to him and got back up as he cracked and fixed his jaw.

"You wanna play rough? Let's play!"

Shawn tears off his shirt revealing his tattooed abs with the tribal dragon tattoo on him as he prepares to fight.

"Come on, let's go."

Aaron just slightly tilted his head and used extreme speed to dash at Shawn and deliver a powerful thrust punch to his gut before proceeded to use iron claws to slash at the countless barbed wire cuts all over Shawn's body. Shawn flinched but grabbed one of Aaron's paws and threw him into the wall as he repeatedly punches him in the stomach, pulls him out and slams his head against the wall as Shawn was still in pain from the barbed wire cuts and electricity torture. Aaron kicks Shawn hard between the legs before slamming the back of his head up Shawn's nose. Aaron did a jump spin side kick to his face and begins punching Shawn in the face. Shawn dodges one of these punches, grabs Aaron in the arm, and moves behind him to perform a painful arm lock behind him. Aaron yelled but continues to elbow Shawn in his head to try and make him release him. As Shawn let go he then does a split and punched him right into his bells as Aaron covers his crotch in pain.

"You may be strong but you're not strong down there."

Aaron looks at Shawn and grabs Shawn by his head and does a powerful knee strike to his face and follows up by throwing him to the ground. From there, Aaron does a jump flip ax kick towards Shawn's bells and makes him yell in pain. From there Aaron grabs Shawn by the leg and does a painful leg lock to try and snap Shawn's leg in two. Shawn struggles a bit till he as punches his shin triggering it to let go of him as Shawn was on top of him beating him down with all of his strength a until his face begins to bruise but not out of the fight yet. Aaron used the spike on the back of one of his paws to stab Shawn in one of the many cuts on him and slashes it even deeper. Shawn was forced to let go of Aaron and grab his cut. Shawn kicks Aaron off of him, leaps on top of him and started doing the same thing to Shawn and repeatedly punch Aaron in the face to the point he was badly bruised in the face and a good majority of bones were cracked. Shawn grabbed his arm in one of his punches and snaps Aaron's wrist in two. Aaron yells and gets off of Shawn as the two stood back up. Aaron snaps his wrist back in place and got back ready again.

"Okay this fight is getting us nowhere. No matter how many times we break each others bones we just snap it back in. You have to agree with me on that."

Aaron just dashed to Shawn, grabs him by the arm and snaps his left arm to the point that the bone tears through the skin a little. While Shawn lets out a yell, Aaron does the same to his right leg before kneeing Shawn in the stomach and elbow slam the back of Shawn's head.

"And you say I talk too much."

"Yeah you really do."

Shawn tries pushing his bones back snapping it back in place as Aaron dashed as Shawn dodge rolled to the side. Aaron comes in again with a kick but Shawn grabs his leg and shatters his left leg and punched him three times in face till his mouth bled out knocking him down. Shawn next grabbed his arm and twisted his arm breaking it not so easily to snap back in. In a fit of rage, Aaron tackles Shawn and rams him through the wall through another room. The two found themselves at the casino area of the ship. Even in their torn up shape the two continued to brutally punch and strike each other. Even going as far as to smash one another through different casino tables and even smash beer bottles or other things at one another. Eventually Aaron kicks Shawn in the knee of his broken leg to break his knee and proceeds to brutally punch Shawn's ribs to break almost all of his ribs. After which Aaron kicks Shawn in the neck to break his neck and send him falling off a ledge where Shawn lands back first on a table that breaks his back. Seeing that he beat Shawn, Aaron's injuries finally take a told and he collapses off the edge and lands through alongside him as he breaks his back and leg and cracked his skull at the collision but didn't kill him as they were both heavily injured and both passed out unconscious. Allot of the Legion soldiers entered the area to see what was going on. They gasped at seeing the two blacked out from such a barbaric fight. Omen quickly rushed into the room to see Aaron in his condition.

"Aaron!"

Omen quickly rushes to Aaron side and tries to see if he was responsive.

"Oh no, get him to Nurse Joy. I mean now dammit!" Omen ordered his men to do.

There was a slight moment Shawn slightly woke up to see Omen standing up above him. Omen grabs Shawn by the broken neck and holds him high up in the air with one hand effortlessly. Omen's eyes flashing bright red in furious rage as he started strangling Shawn's broken neck and crushing his windpipe.

"What did you do to Aaron you fucking bastard!" Omen roared at Shawn in a almost heard his inhuman voice from his gas mask.

Shawn tried talking but could not even breath from everything that's happened. Enraged, Omen effortlessly throws Shawn to the ground.

"Get him out of my sight!"

Omen storms out the area as his men grab Shawn and drag his blacked out body to a cell. Meanwhile, Phoenix, Blair, Luke, Lex, and Kia sat quietly in their cells wondering if Glokhov arrived or not. Suddenly Omen storms in the room and rushes straight to the Nurse Joy.

"You, in the medical room, Now!" Omen yells.

The Legion soldiers bring and bloody up and beaten Shawn and Aaron in the room. Phoenix was shocked to see him heavily injured as she wants to know what happened to him.

"What the hell happened to these two?" Nurse Joy asked.

"They were in a brutal fight that knocked them out."

"Nurse Joy, you are to focus all your attention to getting my Lucario healed. If he dies I will personally kill everyone on this ship with my bare hands do you understand." Omen asked as he pulls a gun out on her and points it to her.

"Wait what about?"

Before she could finish, Omen shoots a warning shot at her.

"NOW DAMNIT!" Omen yells at her. Scaring everyone even his own men.

"Sir, with all due respect you can't rush into doing this. If I go too quickly I could kill him and I'm helping the other one too. It's my job as a nurse to do so."

Omen hand shook in anger and he points it to Shawn.

"If he blew this fucker's brains out will you pay more focus to my Lucario?!"

"Hey boss come on calm down, she's just trying to do her job."

"If I have to kill everyone on this ship to save Aaron so be it but you are going to save him nurse as Arceus as my fucking witness do you hear me!" Omen yells again as he shoves the pistol up Shawn's forehead who is still blacked out. Phoenix sees him pointing a gun at Shawn's head.

"No please! Please don't kill him!"

Omen looks towards Phoenix his eyes flashing a bright red in fury.

"Don't kill him? I am within my rights to put a bullet in his head for almost killing my Lucario. Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't!" Omen roars at her with an almost monstrous voice.

"Please don't kill him because I don't my kids to grow up without a father especially Abby. Abby doesn't even know him yet and you're about to take that away from her. I beg you please let my husband go. You said you never meant to hurt anyone then why hurt a family man."

She looked down crying as tears dripped from her eyes onto the floor. This actually caused something in Omen as he started shaking to the point he couldn't hold the gun. As if he was scared on what could happen next. Drake and Thomas saw this and gently took the gun away from Omen.

"Boss, it's going to be ok just calm down please. This isn't you." Thomas reasoned with Omen.

"Master, Aaron is strong he's survived worse. He's going to be ok. Don't do this the guy has a family he's got an infant kid." Drake also reasoned with Omen.

Omen stood shaking badly for a moment before he turns to look at nurse joy.

"Please, save Aaron. He's not just my Lucario, he's my son." Omen slowly started exiting the room to let Nurse joy get to work on both Aaron and Shawn.

"What? He's your son?" Phoenix asked as she raised her head while sniffling.

"Bring her to the captain's room in a hour. I want to have a talk with her." Omen said calmly before leaving.

"Yes sir." Thomas answered. When Omen was gone, Thomas actually took his mask and helmet off and walked up to nurse joy.

"Is Aaron going to be ok nurse?" Thomas asked in deep worry.

"He's stable but I'll keep it stable as long as I can but he won't hold for long. If he does make it he could be in coma.

"This isn't the first time he's been in a coma. Just tell me how long can he hold before he needs proper medical help?" Thomas asked.

"Maybe a couple of hours. Just need to keep stable but I'm not sure how long. I say we need something to carry him out before that happens."

"We'll take care of him." Thomas looks at Phoenix.

"Thank you."

"You, the boss want's to speak with you privately. With me, now." Thomas said to Phoenix as Drake opens the cell and pulls her out to follow Thomas. Later Thomas lead Phoenix to the captain's room, releases her of the cuffs and shuts the door behind her.

"Have a seat please." Phoenix heard Omen asking her calmly.

Phoenix looks up to see Omen looking out at the window at the sea. Seeing one of the great islands from the distance. Phoenix takes a seat as she was told.

"Phoenix but you have no last name. Born February 19, 1991. You were being taken care of by Jackson your former trainer before Pokemon could talk. You started just fine with your trainer as you progressed to her full Blaziken. Jackson tried to be with you but you didn't have feelings for him so he drunk abused but not rape because he knew it would be too far." Omen began as he turned to look at Phoenix and waited for her response.

"He knew he wasn't a real man if he did that. He just beat me till I bleed or bruise."

Omen took a seat in front of her.

"And one day Shawn rescued you from that personal hell and blessed you with the life you currently share and live with him right now with your two daughters Zeya and Abby."

She looked down sad. "Yes."

Omen did not respond.

"Thank you for stopping me from doing something I would've deeply regretted. I'm sorry for my rage and almost killing Shawn it's just, what I saw what did to Aaron I just snapped."

"Yeah no shit."

"I know first hand what it would've been like for Abby if I had taken Shawn away from her. I've seen it before and no one should ever experience that. I almost became the very thing I despised so still thank you Phoenix."

"Why should you thank me? You probably did the same thing to other people before you came to this ship."

Omen pauses.

"Perhaps you're right young lady. In my mid fifties with out of the gates of hell and back experience and I'm still no wiser than I was a foolish young man all those years ago."

"What do you want this all of us? Money? power? something?" Phoenix asking

Omen looks at her.

"You really want to know what I want from all of this?" he asked her.

When Phoenix nodded her head, Omen simply gave her a picture of a large and beautiful lavender flower.

"A plant, you're doing all of this over a plant?" she asked in shock.

"Yes…" Omen answered.

"I don't fucking believe this! You took the ship over, demanded for something I even don't know over a fucking flower?!" Phoenix raising her voice at Omen.

"Yes, its all over a fucking flower." Omen admitted.

"Why? You nearly killed my husband for a flower? Why?!" Phoenix Yelled at Omen.

"Because that flower is the main ingredient to the cure for Arnis Syndrome." Omen answered calmly.

"What the hell is that?"

"Arnis Syndrome, the very disease that killed Logan your friend Blair's husband. Remember now?" Omen reminded her.

"Yes, I remember."

"Then you know how serious the disease is and how everyone would tell you there is no cure for it." Omen continued.

"I already fucking know, okay?!"

"So yes, I'm doing all of this for a cure for Arnis Syndrome." Omen answered.

"For who?"

"My granddaughter." Omen answered.

"Your granddaughter? What do you mean?"

Omen sighed and lays back in his seat.

"To understand your going to have to listen to my side of the story. I know you must hate me with all your being but can you put that aside to listen to an old man's sad and pathetic story for a few minutes please." Omen asked kindly.

"It's not pathetic until you tell me."

Omen paused for a sec.

"Aaron as you heard is my son. But not by blood no. I took him in, adopted him, and raised him as if he was my actual son. I have always been with Aaron since the moment he was born so to me he is my son and to him I am his father. So now we go to part two of this story. Has Shawn ever told you about the don of the mafia Ace?" Omen asked Phoenix.

"He only mentioned about him being the don. That's all we knew."

"Well, during when I was first forming Legion, I needed the equipment the Mafia had. So I met with Ace whose empire was crippled a little thanks to Shawn. We formed an agreement that would help us both. And part of that agreement was he wanted Aaron to be his daughter, Crystal's bodyguard." Omen answered.

"So my husband busts Ace's drug operation and Aaron was only there because of his daughter?"

"We met Ace after the bust. If Ace's mafia empire would supply us the weapons and equipment we needed, in return we would give him the military power and trained men to protect all his future operations. The deal went so well that Ace personally requested for Aaron to be his daughter's bodyguard."

"I don't understand where this is going?"

"Pretty simple. Aaron and Crystal spent allot of time together. Eventually one thing lead to a surprise after another. And before long, Aaron and Crystal were going to have a baby together."

"They were? What happened?"

"Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Plasma, Team Galactic, you name it. All the teams happened. I formed Legion to fight these teams. They found out and attacked Aaron while he was with Crystal who was delivering at the time. The result...both Aaron and Crystal were badly injured and ended up in comas. Aaron woke up but Crystal has yet to wake up from her's. She was able to deliver the egg safely and from it, hatched me and Ace's granddaughter who we named Linna."

"At least Linna is safe, right?"

Omen paused.

"Aaron may have woken up but he suffered from heavy amnesia from the incident. Now he doesn't even remember either Crystal or Linna and every time I try to have him remember or bond with Linna he refuses to even look at her. And he has no idea that's his daughter. And everything we've tried in returning his memory has failed. And that's only the start of it. Around a week after Lina hatched from her egg. She contracted Arnis Syndrome, inherited from her father. Aaron had it when he was her age and she inherited from him. She's two weeks old right now and it's killing her just as bad as it was destroying Logan."

Phoenix was shocked hearing about Aaron's daughter condition. "Oh my Arceus. That's horrible."

"When Aaron had it the same age as her. I thought I was going to lose Aaron. However back in Vietnam, I found a plant, a flower. Growing in the middle of a body covered battlefield. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. So I took it back home with me and gave it to Aaron's mother. When she died because of the Teams it was all I had left to remember her by. I was forced to destroy the only thing I had left to remember her by to save Aaron's life. As it turned out that flower was the main ingredient to a cure to Arnis Syndrome. So that is how Aaron is still alive right now. But now now Linna whose only two weeks old has the same thing her father has and I don't have that flower with me this time to save her life. That flower is on the endangered plants list and it is so rare that countries are willing to nuke one another to get their hands on just one because it is worth billions. Now do you understand why I am doing all of this?" Omen asked.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Look I don't care if you destroy other teams but you don't have to takes hostages to do things like this. You could run auctions, donations, drives and so on."

"You think we haven't tried that already. You think we haven't tried every possible solution to find that damn plant. Linn's condition is getting worse by the second even as we speak here and I'm out of time."

"But people would dedicate their lives to finding the plant."

"Young lady, Lina doesn't have that long. The only way I was going to get this plant in time was to force the governments to find one for us. Believe me I have tried and done everything I could and if I have to suck this whole world dry of life to find that plant so be it but I am not going to sit by and watch my two week old granddaughter who doesn't even know about her family suffer and die like that without even having a chance to even live life. You would do the same for Abby if you were in my shoes."

"Yes, I would dry out the planet to do the same but I would never take hostages like even for my own needs like that."

"Young lady, you are talking to an old man who is desperate and doesn't have much left. I just want to get my granddaughter and my daughter in law back to health so Aaron can finally have the life I could never give him. That neither me or Ace could give him or Crystal. I wouldn't have done this if I wasn't so desperate and had no other options left, so believe me when I say I had no other choice left."

"I can see now why you're doing this."

"And in the end it's turning out for nothing. Did you know that in all of history there's only been four found samples of this thing, me included back in Vietnam. So yes its near impossible to find it but the government doesn't think its worth the lives on this ship. And now, they're going to ignore my demands, I will be forced to carry out my threat, and worst of all I'll be going back empty handed, and Lina won't survive the next few months." Omen started shaking again and almost sounded like he was on the verge of crying.

Phoenix remembers the flower that Shawn gave to her that looked exactly like it.

"I think I've seen that flower before."

Omen's head shot up in disbelief.

(disbelief) "What?"

"That flower. I've seen it before."

"Where, do you still have it?"

"Yes, I have it right here."

Phoenix pulls the small flower from her hair and shows it to Omen. Omen is taken back by absolute shock and disbelief as he stares at the flower.

(absolute shock and disbelief) "Oh my Arceus. There it is. It's a small one going through the first stages of its life but that's it."

"Yes, my husband picked it out for me. I didn't know what kind of flower it was. Take it and use to save Lina."

She slowly hands it to Omen.

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this for me? After all that me and my men put you and Shawn through. After all the knowledge we have on you and your family. Why?"

"Well I still hate you for nearly killing my husband but I can't stand to see a parent suffer while everyone they know are in a hospital bed."

Omen sighs.

"And is your right to judge me fairly."

Omen pulls out a picture and shows it to Phoenix.

"Here's a picture of Lina asleep with her mother Crystal. Crystal was still in a coma at the time but we knew she would at least want one picture with her daughter while she was still an infant."

The picture showed a beautiful Lucario in a coma like sleep on a medical bed with several I.V.s strapped to her. Despite this she seemed to be in a deep peaceful sleep. In her arms she held a infant albino Riolu who had her father's albino white colors but strongly resembled her mother physically in almost every way. The Riolu was also in a deep sleep just like her mother.

Phoenix was shocked to see the Lucario in coma yet despite this was still able to hold her infant like any sleeping mother would with their sleeping child. "I'm so sorry to see them like that. Seeing what those teams done to your family like that."

"I know. It was amazing. Crystal was still in a coma yet we could tell she was doing everything she could to at least hold her daughter for the first time. And that's not even the beginning of what the teams have done. The Teams have been doing this to me and the people that serve under me for twenty years. That's why we exist, to destroy them once and for all."

Meanwhile back in the holding cell area. Nurse Joy continued to treat both Shawn and Aaron while Blair, Luke, and the others were forced to watch behind their holding cells and while Drake kept a close eye on them.

"Stop staring at me, you ass." yelled lex.

"Sorry, orders are orders. I suggest you keep your damn mouth shut because I am not in the mood right now to hear your bullshit while my friend here is fighting for his life." Drake growled at Lex.

"Whatever pansy."

"Your one to talk with your shitty karate and your failed disguised as a chef the other night. Gave me and the guys a laugh how the master just went along with it yet clearly knew what an ass you're making of yourself."

"You want to back that up buddy?"

"You want to fight, why don't you stick your own head up your ass and fight for air."

"Come on. I can take you!"

"Lex give it up man the guy's a charizard and he's a beast he tear you a new one before you even had time to start showing off." Luke moaned.

"Seriously does no one have any faith that I can take this guy?"

"No we don't Lex." Blair moaned in annoyance.

"Seriously?"

(All) "No!"

Meanwhile with Glukhov and his team as they were checking their weapons ammo as they were on the ship sneaking around in the engine room.

(Pilot) "Were approaching the ship now eta two minutes."

(Silesius) "What's your plan, boss?"

"Alright, listen up. As you know the ship has been taken hostage these bastards. We need to find where they're being held and take them out. Silesius you stay behind until your need. Don't want to start a panic or they could kill the hostages. Swiftstreak and Aurora will take out the guards quietly at the corners of the ship from high to low. Yin Lee you're with me and remember beware the citizens around any of them could be in disguised and my friends are on this ship. Move out."

As the team moved out in separate ways Aurora silently take them into the bad corner without being seen and sleeper holds them to knock them out as Swiftstreak goes behind them, grabs them by the mask as he strikes a pressure point to knock them out as they moved on to the next. While Glukhov and Yin Lee were searching down deeper into the ship as he spots around them corner.

"Sir look. Is that them?" Yin Lee asks

"Yes, that's them. Move in quietly I'm right behind you."

As they moved in slowly behind the guard making sudden moves till Yin kicked something by accident as the guard turned around and Yin begins fighting him. Drake noticed the guard fighting somebody and wondered what was going on.

"I'll be back." Drake told Luke, Geena, and the others as he got up and walked towards the source of the sound he heard.

Yin continues to fight him till he punched him in the face knocking him out as he sees a Charizard coming towards them.

"Sir?"

"I got this. Silesius, now!"

"Don't guy's I got this."

Silesius drops through the floor in of them standing between Glukhov and the Charizard. His wrists activates his handheld gatling gun as he begins shooting towards the Charizard. Drake takes cover from the ricocheting bullets tearing the walls apart as he stopped for a moment for a reaction. Drake jumps and charges at him head on as Silesius hold their ground head to head with locked eye with him as Yin jumps on his back distracting them. While they were distracting Drake Glukhov made his move to help them rest as he noticed Phoenix wasn't here.

"Are you Glukhov?" Blair asks

"Yes I'm Glukhov I'm here to help and you must be his friends."

Glukhov releases them all.

(through radio) "All teams move to the cell section we have a breech." Hack announced over the radio alerting all the Legion soldiers in the ship of the situation.

"Shit they got Hack with them." Glukhov cursed under his breath.

"Shawn is in the next room in critical condition." Luke said to Glukhov.

"Sir we got a move, all of the Legion soldiers stationed are on their way right here."

Glukhov looks at Shawn's friends.

"Take me to Shawn, I need to see him."

Meanwhile, Nurse Joy was inserting the last I.V. inside Shawn's arm to try and get him in a stable condition. Since Omen crushed his windpipe, he had a air mask on his face so he can breath better. Aaron was in no best condition either as he was still not responding as much as Shawn. Glukhov and Shawn's friends ran over to the next room where Shawn and Aaron were being treated.

"Shawn? Holy hell!" Glukhov gasped.

"They did a number on this guy." Yin said.

"Nurse Joy is he okay?" Blair asks

"Yes he is stable but he is in very, very serious critical condition. If you're here to move him quickly you'll have to check on that plan because if you move him too much he may not make it."

"Ah guys, the honky patrol are here." Luke said as he raised his hands.

Everyone turns around to see a huge group of Legion Soldiers holding gun point at them. Drake comes back beaten up but kicked Silesius to Glukhov. Thomas soon enters and holds a pistol to Glukhov.

"Glukhov…"

"Thomas. You've grown and got promoted I see. Why the last time I saw you, you were still a little shit in training for that little group you all kiss up to."

Thomas fires a warning round at Glukhov.

"Step away from Aaron Glukhov. Now…" Thomas loads his pistol again.

"Or else what?"

"Look around you. We got you surrounded, Hack has all your information and has a lock on you. You can't run or hide from us and we have you at gunpoint at this moment. So be the wise old man you are and step away from Aaron now."

"Let's relax now, Thomas. It doesn't need to end like this."

"Why do you care, you just see us all as terrorists, so what's it to you if it doesn't end like this old man?" Thomas asked.

"I know what you guys are fighting for."

"If you do then what and why the hell are you kissing up to those damn politicians who allow the Teams to do whatever they please to us and not lift damn finger to help anyone or do anything about them.

"We don't allow the teams to do any of those things. Stealing legends and using them as they please.

"Old man you're seriously pissing me off again with your bullshit now last warning. Back away from Aaron now or we'll shoot you and everyone here and now." The other Legion soldiers ready their weapons.

"Okay Thomas but you're doing this for all the wrong reasons. You think your family would be if they knew about this. If they knew that you didn't join the army but joined paramilitary."

"Old man you tried this reasoning shit ten years ago. What makes you think its going to work now. Besides that was ten years ago and I'm not some kid anymore. My family have since known what I'm doing and they both understand. Not only that the boss and my family in Legion also keeps them safe. And how is trying to save my best friend Aaron considered a wrong thing?"

"Kia, I love you more then anything in this world and guys you are all the best friends a Nidoking could ever ask for. So much for not getting killed."

Lex suddenly grabs Aaron and holds him by the throat.

"Alright you Legion bastard I'm sick of being treated like I'm the handicap of this whole thing. Piss off now or I break this guy's neck. NOW DAMMIT!"

"Lex what the hell have you gone mad?" Kia gasped in fear.

"Oh Arceus!" Nurse Joy screamed as Aaron's condition begins to worsen. All the Legion soldiers froze in fear of not sure what to do.

"Alright Thomas, now here's your only warning. I would like to have a talk with your boss." Glukhov mentioned.

Thomas hesitated and looked at his men. Drake sighed to him and contacted Omen.

(Over the mic) "What is it?"

"Sir, we've got a serious problem. It's Glukhov, he's here and, he's got Aaron hostage."

(Over mic) "What, put him on the mic."

Glukhov takes the mic.

(Over the mic) "You really think it would be that easy Glukhov. Meet me in the captain's deck. I have your friend Phoenix and we're going to have a prisoner exchange."

Before Glukhov could answer Omen hangs up. Thomas and the Legion soldiers motioned for all of them to follow them to the captain's deck. Everyone moved over to the captain's deck where they found Omen with Phoenix next to his side holding her by gunpoint.

"Glukhov Sivakov, once again our paths cross. The first few times were amusing until they became annoying. And now you have succeeded to seriously pissing me off to a personal level."

"I was kind of hoping we would meet on the battlefield."

"I agree like soldiers. However we find ourselves in this situation again. Now on with the prisoner exchange. You and that idiot Lex have my Lucario in a critical condition. However I have your friend Phoenix with me. My business here is done and I have what I need. So if would just give me Aaron back and let us go. We will bother you people no more, and I will give Phoenix back as well. "

"That's it?"

"Yes that is it. No bloodshed, no more violence. Just don't harm Aaron and let us go we will leave and Phoenix can come back to you. And that's it and all."

"Alright but I want something too. I want you to delete my friends and their friends information. No copies. No nothing like that."

"Is that all Glukhov?"

"Yes and I don't want you spying on my nieces or them. Any of them for that matter. Deal or no deal?"

Omen gently pulls his gun away from Phoenix and shows that it was never loaded to begin with.

"Done. Now for your end of the bargain." Omen asked as he motioned for Phoenix to walk to Glukhov and her friends. Glukhov has Lex hand Aaron over to some Legion soldiers and bring him gently over to Omen's side.

"There. You have him back. Now delete the info and be a man of your word!"

Omen taps on his mic.

"Hack did you hear what he said. Do as he said and delete all the information we have on Shawn's family and his friend's family Everything. Once your done commence with stage three. We have what we came for."

Omen lets go of his mic.

"There you go. I'm always a man of my word."

"How can I be sure. Even a honest man can lie."

"That may be true. But an honest man who is grateful for an ultimate act of kindness would never lie to returning the favor."

"Okay. i don't want to see you around my friends or my family again."

Just as he said that to Omen, all the power of the ship turns off and makes a complete blackout. When the power comes back on, Omen, and all of his men were gone in an instant.

"Dude I don't think he can hear you. He's gone like a ninja." Luke whispered.

"How the hell can all those guys disappear that fast all like that?" Lex asked before Kia punches him hard in the face.

"Ow! What the hell Kia?!"

"Don't ever do that again you prideful asshole!"

She hugs him tightly and cries on his shoulder.

"Shawn!" As Glukhov remembered and went back to check on him as they all followed.

"Nurse Joy, status?"

"He's not stabling for that long. He needs a hospital in half hour or he's in trouble."

"Okay secure the landing zone now. Send in for another for my team."

(Pilot) "Roger that."

The dropship comes down on the landing pad as they run to the ship placing him in as Glukhov, Phoenix, her friends jump in and took off as the other one picked up the team and flew off.

"What about the people on the ship?"

"It'll be fine. Coast guard will handle this. Right now let's get Shawn to the hospital."

Phoenix checks on Shawn as he could barely speak as he looks at her.

(Weakly) "Pho-enix."

"Shawn, you'll be fine."

"Ma'am, step aside. Punch it were losing him."

The ship went faster as Phoenix was scared for his life and can't imagine what could happen to him. They arrived back to the city as they called in for a landing on the helipad. Medic's came out with a bed as Phoenix carried him.

"Please he needs help."

The medics take him as they rushed him inside as they ran with them.

"Dr. Iwata. What's his condition?" The nurse asks

"He has brutal bruises, very deep cuts, lost allot of blood, windpipe crushed, and almost every bone in his body broken. I don't know how much time he has left. He needs immediate surgery now."

The nurse stops them at their tracks as the nurse ran along with the door. The doctors and nurses prepare for surgery as they put on masks, gloves and protective clothing. They bring out the tools as they put Shawn to sleep. Once they have him asleep, the doctors politely lead Phoenix and their friends to the waiting room.

"We've contacted your families, they're on their way right now." one of the doctors said to them.

"Okay. Will he be okay?" Phoenix asks anxiously

"We're sorry ma'am we don't know. We'll be sure to let you know as soon as we can." The doctor answered before heading back to the operating room.

"Thank you."

Phoenix and the rest went to sit down as Phoenixes head was down in her hands cover her face as she begins to cry as tears drip out of her hands. Blair sits next to her trying to comfort her as she lays her hand on her back.

"It'll be okay, Phoenix. I know Shawn will get through this."

"Meema, Meema!" Blair and the others heard two almost identical twin Shiny Zoras come rushing up to Blair in excitement. Blair drops to her knees and hugs both her twin girls tightly, crying in pure joy that they're safe and okay.

"Those are your kids, Blair? They're so cute." As Phoenix was adored by their blue color and adorable they looked as Blair picks them both up.

"Yes this is them. This is Kelly and Ellah."

"How can you tell the difference?"

"The collars with their names on it. See?" She shows Kelly's pink collar on the left and Ellah's blue one on the right.

"Mommy!" Phoenix heard Zeya come rushing in while carrying Abby.

"Zeya! Abby! My sweet babies!" She hugs them both tightly after missing them so much.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine."

"Where's daddy?"

"In there." As Phoenix pointed at the Emergency door, Nero and his family along with Blair's parents entered the room.

"Oh Arceus no."

Zeya cringed a bit as Hyro holds her tightly as she cries in his arms sniffling

"Ok, please tell us what happened?" Nero began.

"Uh...aren't you going to introduce us since we were there?" Luke asked as he and his pokemon felt out of place since they didn't seem to know anyone.

"Who the heck are you?" Koda asked.

"This is Luke and Geena and these guys are Lex and Kia."

Koda raised an eyebrow and scanned the group over up and down.

"Daddy you can trust them."

"I guess, is this the Nidoking you mentioned that was really bad at Karate?"

"Are you guys ever going to leave me alone about that?"

Koda sighs and walks back over to Blair.

"So Phoenix, where's Shawn is he ok?" Nero asked.

"He's in surgery right now."

"We'll wait all night if we have too."

As they waited hours till daylight until night time once again came from the intense surgery everybody was sleeping in the waiting room as Doctor Iwata came out as the light shut off. The doctor woke her up.

"Ms. Phoenix?"

"Doctor? Doctor, is he okay?" Phoenix asked she grabs him by the coat anxiously.

"He will be fine just needs to rest for now. We don't know if he'll wake up yet but we'll have to wait until then. You can go and see him if you like."

As they walked in they see Shawn wrapped in bandages from the beatings and cuts, casts from the broken bones as he was hooked to a machine to help him breath along with several I.V.s pumping medicine, painkillers, and other necessary liquids into his system. The family were shocked to see him like this. Koda was the first to notice this and quietly said to them.

"We'll give you three sometime with him. Let us know if you need us."

Koda lead everyone but Shawn's family out of the room. Giving Phoenix, Zeya, and Abby some time with Shawn. Zeya and Phoenix took a seat close to Shawn as Phoenix held Abby who was asleep in her arms.

"Shawn...can you hear me?" Phoenix asked gently while still trying to hold back the heavy tears forming in her eyes. When Shawn didn't respond Zeya gently placed her hands on Shawn's hand.

"Daddy, it's me Zeya, with mom and Abby." Zeya said softly but still struggled to hold back her sadness. "Can you hear us?"

(Weakly) "Zey-a?"

Shawn wakes up slightly as his vision was blur but he can almost see them as it clears up as he sees the family here.

"Phoenix? Zeya? Abby?" Shawn asked still feeling very weak and unable to move his body at all. He still felt extremely tired like as if he was about to fall asleep at any moment again but he fought the urge to try and see his family for as long as he can.

"Shawn, it's us. All of us are here."

"Phoenix, what happen?"

"That Aaron guy put you in the hospital bed."

"I definitely remember that." (Groans) "I mean what happened how did we get here. Where's that Omen guy and Legion, and our friends. What happened?" (Groans)

"Daddy please take it easy you just woke up from intensive surgery."

Shawn relaxes a little.

"Come on, Zeya. Let's leave your father to rest."

"Ok."

"No, can you guys please stay with me. I haven't seen my daughters in a whole week and I've been scared to death for all three of you. So can you three just stay please." Shawn asked as he fought the urge to fall back asleep.

"No Shawn. You really need to rest."

"But Phoenix?"

"No Shawn."

"But let me at least tell you something."

"Okay. Go outside, Zeya. I'll join you in a sec."

Zeya leaves the room with Abby as Phoenix sat back down next to Shawn.

"You know this moment reminds me a lot about something."

"About what?"

"About… how we met. When I rescued you from a certain death, I took you to the Pokemon center and I visited you till you got better for you to come out. Remember that? It's like that moment all over again."

Phoenix smiled as she petted Shawn's head a little.

"It does."

She kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Now get some rest, you need it and maybe when you heal up nicely I'll give you a nice treat. We'll be outside if you need any of us."

Phoenix turns the lights off and walks outside as Shawn closes his eyes and goes back to a deep sleep.

Meanwhile at an unknown location inside another medical room. Omen stands calmly in an observation room as he watches Aaron who was wrapped in bandages from the beatings and cuts, casts from the broken bones as he was hooked to a machine to help him breath along with several I.V.s pumping medicine, painkillers, and other necessary liquids into his system. A different Nurse Joy walks up and stands beside Omen.

"Aaron will be okay and if everything goes well he should wake up in a day or two." Nurse Joy reported to him.

"What is the status of the flower I brought back?"

"I will say there is no better sample that you can find other then that one. It's at the first stage of it's life cycle. We won't be able to extract the antidote for Lina's condition until it reaches stage two but we should be able to keep Lina comfortable and stable until then. All and all she's going to be ok once we make the cure for her."

"And her mother Crystal?"

"She still hasn't woken up from her coma however she is showing increasing signs of movement so we believe that she maybe getting better."

"I see. Contact Ace and tell him the good news that the mission was a success."

"I'll do that once I get Aaron some more anesthetics."

"Oh and, can I see Lina real quick please."

"Sure thing she's in her room. She's really out of it from tons of medicine we have her hooked on but she's comfortable and stable."

"Thank you Nurse Joy. Let me know of any progress with Aaron or Crystal."

Omen leaves and enters another medical room. There he walks over to a small medical bed where a baby albino Riolu was in a deep sedative state with several I.V.s hooked up to her pumping several different medicines into her system. Omen carefully wraps her small pink blanket over her to keep her warm. He notices her moaning a little and gently holds her tiny little paw in his hands.

"Shhh...it's alright. Grandpa is here for you...Everything is going to be alright, I'm here and I promise, I will make it all right. I promise." Omen said softly to his granddaughter as he stayed with her the rest of the night.

* * *

Thank you for reading part 2. Sorry for the month long wait. It took a lot of editing for you. 73,564 words that's the total of Two chapters and I hope you noticed that put Satoru Iwata as Dr. Iwata as a tribute to how much I miss him but I hope you enjoyed these two chapters and I'll see you next time.

Co-Writer: Solid G3 Legend

Aaron, Omen, Drake, Legion team (characters) by Solid G3 Legend

Swiftstreak, Silesius, Aurora, Yin Lee, Luke and Geena, Lex and Kia (Characters) created by me

**Satoru Iwata (December 6. 1959 - July 11, 2015) You will be missed...**


	17. Private War Part I

It had been a week since Shawn and his friends returned from the cruise ship that was attacked and taken hostage by Omen and his Legion army. Shawn was still in serious critical condition but at least he was well enough to be awake. According to the doctors he was required to stay in the hospital for the next month because of how serious his wounds are and needed to stay in bed and rest allot. Something that aggravated him much, but not as much as the frequent visits from police officers, detectives, and various government representatives all asking the same damn thing. "If he saw Omen's face?"

"Look guys we've been at it for the past thirty minutes and I'm telling you I didn't see anything."

"Mr. Shawn if you know something about anything involving Omen's identity you have to tell us." A government representative asked who were sitting at a couple of seat close to Shawn's medical bed.

"Guys the guy never took his mask off at anytime. hell he drunk his drinks and food through a straw into his mask. I swear I couldn't get anything out of the guy."

"I see. We apologise for the disturbance, we'll leave you alone to rest." the representatives got up and left his room just as Phoenix enters to check on Shawn.

"How about don't come back. I'm not involved with your war with this Omen guy. And I don't plan on starting either."

"Shawn please take it easy now, the doctors say you don't need to get worked up now." Phoenix said sweetly as she took a seat next to Shawn's bed.

"I'm sorry Phoenix. I just don't want to be part of their war. I'll take it easy."

Phoenix smiles and reaches down to kiss Shawn lovingly. The two heard a small knock on the door and turned back to see Zeya.

"Hey sorry to bother you guys, Tera wanted to know if she could take me and Abby to the local swimming pool with her since she was heading over there with Hyro. Is that ok?"

"Yes that's fine. Go ahead."

"Thank you, Daddy. We'll be back."

Zeya walked off to go join Tera and Hyro.

"So Phoenix, I was told by Luke that Omen called for you personally. Were you able to find out anything from him. Like what he wanted?" Shawn asked her.

"Yeah, remember that plant you picked out for me on the beach?"

"Yes, I remember. What about it?"

"That flower was what he wanted to treat for his stepson's daughter, Linna. She has this thing called Arnis Syndrome. It erodes the ability of lungs to take in oxygen, and eventually spreads out to other organs. It is noncommunicable, and there is currently no known cure. It's what killed Blair's husband Logan, and Linna has it and she's only three weeks old."

"So it was all for just a flower to save her?"

"Yes, that flower is the currently only known cure for it. He was just trying to save his three week old granddaughter who was terribly sick."

"Well now I understand but why didn't he use charity's or events to help with this?"

"Because he said that Linna didn't have that kind of time. He needed the planet like now and that plant is on the endangered plant list and it is said to be the rarest and hardest plant to find in the world."

"Oh. Now I understand why he did this."

"Yes and I feel bad for him even though what he did was wrong."

"Yeah."

"Remember how far you went to save me after that kidnapping?"

"Yes, so much blood on my hands that night."

"I know and I'm still thankful that I'm still here today because of you. You brought me care and now it's time to return the favor."

Phoenix kisses him on the lips as she whispers to him in the ear.

"When you heal up nicely I'll give you a special treatment from Nurse Phoenix."

"I'll be waiting."

Meanwhile with Tera and the kids as Hyro was in the changing room getting his swim trunks on. As for Tera, she was in a maillot one piece suit, Abby was in a baby bathing suit and finally Zeya is in a pink string thong bikini. They all come out of the changing rooms as Tera was a bit shocked by it.

"Zeya?"

"I'm sorry is it too much?"

"You think? Alright. This stays between us, okay?"

"Okay."

Hyro comes out last as he sees Zeya's slim body in a tight pink string thong bikini. He couldn't resist as he sees the thong tightening between her cheeks showing. As he sees her her shiny butt cheeks jiggle with every step, he grows a boner but tries to hide it.

"Hyro are you alright sweetheart?" Tera asked seeing Hyro troubled for some reason.

"I'm fine mom I just well, swim trunks are bit tight around the edges that's all." Hyro nervously answered. "Hey is dad coming?"

"No, your father is busy with a few things, it's just us today."

"Okay…"

Tera carries Abby into the pool as she kept her upfloat, letting her kick her feet in the water. Zeya takes the first dip from the diving board. Hyro watches her dive and came out with her wet skin dripping from her back to her butt cheeks. It was dripping down her breasts down between her cleavage to her belly. Hyro was shocked seeing her sleek, smooth and wet body and Zeya noticed.

"Hyro, you okay?"

"Oh nothing. Just nothing."

"Come on, Hyro join me."

"Okay."

Hyro goes into the water as swims next to Zeya smiling and blushing a bit.

"Get ready to get wet, Hyro." She begins to splash him as he laughs and does it back to her. Tera watches from the shallow end and smiles seeing the two having so much fun as she played with Abby some more. Zeya pulls out as she sits on the edge of the pool and Hyro joins her as she dries off with a towel and smiles at him.

"How's your dad doing?" Hyro asked.

"He's doing much better. He just wishes all those media guys would leave him alone." Zeya says as she starts drying her legs. Hyro secretly watched her dry her legs with her back turned to him. He suddenly saw her bikini bottom come loose a little and give him a slightly better view of her butt. He watched her straighten it back up. Hyro gulps and looks away with his face blushing red.

"You okay, Hyro? You look nervous about something."

"I'm fine…" Hyro looked back and suddenly his nose bleed when he saw Zeya's bikini top come undone a little giving him a view of her breasts a little.

"Ah Zeya…"

"Huh? Oh…" Zeya blushes as her arm covers her breasts so no one else would see it. She gets up and runs back into the change room to fix it. As she ran, Hyro watched her run back and saw her ass cheeks jiggle and bounced from each step she took. Hyro follows but doesn't go into the room as knocks on the door.

"Zeya it's me. Hyro."

Zeya opens the door slightly as she sees him and pulls him into talk privately.

"Zeya, I'm so sorry about that."

Zeya didn't respond at first as she blushed heavily from the incident and continued to blush even more knowing that Hyro saw her.

"Zeya… I…"

Zeya kisses him on the lips lightly while blushing as Hyro's eyes widen then closes as he goes along with it. They separate for a breath of air as they looked at each other.

"It's ok, thanks for telling me before anyone else saw."

"Sure. Well we're in here alone. We can't just go back out and..."

Zeya shuts him up with a kiss on the lips, stops and walks out and Hyro follows. He couldn't help but eye her hips as they swing left to right showing her shining butt cheeks jiggling and bouncing with the thong tightening it at the sametime.

Meanwhile at another part of the city, Omen walked quietly among the crowed of people with the hood of his jacket covering his gasmask. He walked quietly to one of those expensive clubs and walks right in. As he walks in, people stare at him because of his rugged outfit. He walks inside and waits for a moment before a nicely dressed Flareon approaches him.

Where the hell have you been old man? You leave me standing here for forty-five minutes at this bullshit government art charity. I spent all afternoon getting it ready for you, just the way you want it." Frankie says.

"You done yet, young man? Because I'm not here to listen to you complain," Omen answers.

"This is another reason why I'm not part of your little terrorist group. You, my friend, like much of this shit show have no style or taste. And it really irritates the hell out of me," Frankie says.

"No, you're not part of my group because you're too much of a self centered asshole to even care about anyone other than yourself."

"Then why am I helping you?"

"Because neither me nor the government or the Teams are giving you much choice."

Frankie pauses.

"Why the hell are we even talking?"

"I'm after John Jones,"

"Jones? Oh shit. Well than consider this a donation." He hands Omen a wrist-mounted hacking device. "Got a plan tough guy because Jones is not even here.

Frankie stares at Omen. "Oh, you're using yourself as bait. Oh my god, it's such a wonderful idea because it's so horrible."

"Just make sure it's just me and Jones. No civilians, no police, no questions asked. Am I understood, Frankie?"

"I'll even have your little escape plan ready for you, good hunting."

Frankie leaves. Omen places a tiny earphone device into his ear and overhears a conversation going on in the next room.

"John, it's me," Janet says into her cell-phone.

"What is it?" the voice answers.

"It's him sir, Omen."

"Oh shit. I'm heading over right now. I don't want him leaving the area."

"I'll get security on him right away," Janet says.

Omen taps on the wrist hacking device and shuts the power in the building down. He walks out the building as everyone is in darkness.

"It's amazing what modern day technology does. And here they say young people are going to be the death of the world," he says to himself.

Outside the museum, waiting for Jones' car to arrive, Omen removes a small remote control device from of his pocket and with just a tap, the traffic lights for the entire block shut off. The sound of a multiple car crashes and car alarms can be heard in the distance.

Jones pulls himself from the wreckage of his crashed limo. He has cuts on his face and his right leg is broken. He holds a pistol in his left hand. He limps toward a figure wearing a gas mask.

"John Jones the second in command of Team Plasma we finally meet."

Jones tries to shoot Omen, but Omen slaps the pistol out of his hand and kicks his broken leg.

"You won't be able to talk or snivel your way out of this one, Jones."

"This is suicide Omen, you kill me and you'll start a war you can't possibly win."

"My dear Jones, you know that old saying an Eye for an Eye, a Life for a Life? You helped the and the other teams helped destroy my life, and now I'm going to take yours."

"What? What the fuck are you talking about?"

Omen takes his hood off and taps a little of his gas mask to show him only a brief glimpse of his face. Horrifying Jones.

"Oh my Arceus, you?!"

"That's right me. You remember me very well I imagine. I'm the reason why you became second in command of Team Plasma am I right?"

"Damn it that was twenty years ago don't do this!"

Omen looks at his pistol.

"Yes, twenty years ago."

He points the pistol at Jones.

"Twenty years too late for forgiveness."

"No don't!"

He shoots Jones. Killing him with a fatal shot to the forehead.

"Or mercy."

Omen sees police cars driving straight towards him full speed. He taps another device which activates the road spikes and causes all the police cars to ram and crash into each other and other buildings. Causing a huge panic among the crowed of people. Omen puts his hood back on and disappears into the crowed of people.

Back with Hyro and Zeya. The two thought of going to get a smoothie or something as they swam allot. After they finished a swimming race, Zeya was breathing hard taking deep breaths, as if she ran or swam for fifty or more miles.

"Hey Zeya are you ok?" Hyro asked.

"I'm fine just pooped myself out a little harder than usual that's all." when she finally caught her breath, Hyro helped her up and sat at a nearby table with her.

"Zeya. Hyro. Were gonna go check on Shawn and Phoenix and find your father. Will you two be okay by yourselves?"

"Yes mom. We'll be fine."

"Okay call me if you need me. I'll be back soon."

"Okay, ."

Tera leaves to go check on Shawn and Phoenix and find Nero along the way. Zeya and Hyro had enough fun in the pool and decided to change back into their clothes. They go to the changing room shower. Zeya went into the women's room as she winks at him and goes in. Hyro felt confident and snuck in, hoping no one sees him going in. He finds Zeya in a shower tuning the hot water on with her bikini still on. She looks back over her shoulder to see Hyro and shakes her butt to his slowly in a almost hypnotic tease. Hyro walks up behind Zeya and gently hugs her from behind. She wraps her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly while she grinded her butt cheeks on his cock. Their swimsuits being the only thing that stood in the way of their special parts. Hyro was beginning to get bolder just as his cock was slowly growing inside his trunks. Carefully he brought his hands close to her breasts and started rubbing them through her bikini top. Zeya turns around and begins kissing Hyro. She begins kissing his chest down to his crotch as she blushes. Hyro was also blushing and breathing harder with each passing moment. Zeya gently grab the waistband of his swim trunks and slowly moved the down until they were at his feet where he kick the off to the side. She blushed heavily seeing him completely nude before her. She slowly leans towards it, holding it gently as she begins to stroke it at a slow pace as Hyro moans. She contributes her tongue while adding her mouth, she slowly begins sucking on it. Hyro moans more as she picks up the pace going a bit faster. Hyro holds her head gently as he thrusted gently in her mouth. Zeya felt his balls slap against his chin a little as he did this, so she reached a hand up and gently grab them to fondle and play with them in her hand. She also reached another hand to gently start rubbing her womanhood through her bikini panties as they sped up their actions. As she fingers, herself her womanhood begins getting wet on on her fingers. At the final thrust, Zeya stopped her actions while Hyro calms down as he pants.

"Did you like that, Zeya?"

"Yeah. Did you?"

"Yeah."

"So, what now?"

"Move on two second base." Zeya answered as she got up and slowly took her bikini top off. She gently pushed Hyro to his knees and allows him to play and suck on her breasts for a little while. She turned around and bent over while placing her hands on the wall. She shaked her rear to Hyro while asking sweetly. "Can you help me out of these?"

"Sure." Hyro starts on the right side as he pulls the string and comes loose. He goes for the next one and undos it as well. He undoes both strings and drops showing off her blue, glory hole and anal as it shines from the water.

"What do you think?" Zeya asked shyly.

"Your beautiful…" Hyro whispered as he reached his muzzle over to her glory hole and started slowly eating her out romantically. Zeya let out a soft moan as Hyro continued eating her out if he was french kissing her down there. He even inserted his tongue inside her and licked all around her insides, making her blush bigger and moan even louder.

"I've always loved you, Zeya."

"I've always loved you too, Hyro. Now make love with me."

Hyro stood up and rubbed his cock in between her butt cheeks. He gently thrusts between them, making them jiggle with each movement he made which harden his cock even more. The feeling of her ass cheeks were twice more wonderful than the feeling of her mouth, and he hasn't even enter her yet.

"Um Zeya, I don't have a rubber."

"It's ok. I'm on the pill and it's not mating season either and I'm not in heat. You can enter me and release all you want."

"Alright it may hurt now ok?"

"Ok…"

Hyro soon aimed his cock at her pussy and slowly inserts inside her. She feels the cock soothing as clenches her fists against the wall and was in a bit of pain. He feels a bit of pain as well since this is his first time as he feels the tightening walls as he finally went through and begins thrusting at a slow pace. He slowly thrusts into her, holding her hips as he slowly begins to build up speed. Before long the two were beginning to feel more pleasure than pain.

(Panting) "Hyro, can you go a little harder and faster please?"

(Panting) "Sure." Hyro goes a bit faster, picking up the pace as she blushes hard feeling his cock inside of her. She gives out cries to Hyro's name as it made him increase his pace.

"Oh yes, Hyro. Yes." (Moans)

Tera returns to them but she sees them nowhere. She calls out to them to see if they're okay and to at least know where they are.

"Hyro? Zeya? Where are you guys?"

Meanwhile, Hyro and Zeya heard tera call for them and began to panic but Hyro kept thrusting inside of Zeya as fast as he could while Zeya countered thrust and did the same.

"Are you two in the changing room?

"Yes mom. Were changing back. Just give a sec."

"Yes Ms. Tera. We'll be out in a moment."

They began to moan together more and more in unison. Until finally, a knot formed at the base of his now sore balls that traveled to his shaft and made its way down it's length as it crept towards her vagina. It was his reserve of seed pushing to get out of his cock. He could tell because even then, he could feel his balls getting tighter. Judging by the size and how sore his balls, he was going to cum big time.

"Zeya, I can't hold it much longer. I'm gonna cum."

"Go ahead and cum all inside me Hyro. I want it all so don't hold anything back."

Hyro pulled her leg up and laid it over his shoulder as he thrusted inside her deeper and faster. Zeya countered thrust with him as they increased their actions by twice the speed. Before long, Zeya couldn't hold it anymore as she soon sprayed her juices all over Hyro crotch that drips down his legs and balls. This set Hyro off as he held himself in place as his knot entered her. She could feel it traveling within her. The knot made his cock feel even wider. Once the bulge in his cock was inside her, there was no way that Hyro was going to pull out of Zeya in time. They were both committed to the completion of the act. Hyro's body clenched, his body shivered in irregular bursts as he began he moaned as his cum exploded into her womb. They both could feel the seed surging inside her, filling her womb as his balls constricted. She could feel the surge flooding her elite womb with the gooey white cream. He stood stock still as he kept cumming and cumming within her.

"Oh Hyro. I love that cream seed you're giving me."

Hyro pulls out slowly as she feels his cock sliding out. He pulls it out completely, stretching a thick string of semen from the end of his penis to Zeya's vagina as more of his cum leaks out of her gloryhole.

"We should probably get cleaned and dress, mom will get worried soon."

"Ok, and thank you Hyro."

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

Zeya stands up and turns around to give Hyro a romantic kiss. Hyro quickly snuck back in the guys changing room just in time for Tera to come in and start changing into her normal clothes while changing Abby.

"Well I was unable to get into contact with Shawn or Phoenix or Nero. Phones are down for some reason."

"It's okay, we can just head back to the hospital right?"

"Right."

Meanwhile back in Shawn's medical room. Shawn was laying down resting on the med bed as a doctor brought another bag of medicine for one of the many I.V.s inserted into him to pump into. As he was doing that Shawn thought back to the events on the cruise ship dealing Omen and Legion. His thoughts were interrupted when Blair and Phoenix came in. With Blair were two cute little four year old shiny Zoruas.

"Hey Shawn how're you feeling?' Blair asked sweetly.

"Just fine. How are you and the kids?"

"We're doing great. I thought I would introduce you to them. Shawn this is Kelly and Ellha, my daughters."

"Hi Shawn." the twins said at the same time.

"Hello there you two."

"We won't keep you long. Glukhov just came back from after getting everyone off that cruise ship. He wanted to see how're you doing."

Glukhov enters the room and takes a seat next to Shawn.

"Hey Shawn you look like crap."

"I'll tell you what's crap. Eating hospital food."

"Get used to it because you got to stay here for a whole month according to the doctors."

"I know. I have Phoenix, my kids and Blair with her kids to keep me company. And anyone else that shows up."

"Oh speaking of which. Shawn I want you to meet Daddy." Blair mentioned as Koda came in the room. He was about to introduce himself when he and Glukhov see each other.

"Glukhov. You Russian son of a bitch." Koda smirked as he and Glukhov walked up to each other and give each other a handshake that turns into a friendly arm wrestling match.

"Daddy watch your mouth in front of the twins!" 

"What's the matter Koda, being a grandparent made you soft?"

"Take it easy on yourself Glukhov your on the age of retirement yourself."

Eventually Glukhov wins over Koda.

"Ok, ok you win. Good to see you too."

"Wait you two know each other?" asked Phoenix.

"Of course, we tried to kill each other back in Vietnam." Koda answered as he draped an arm over Glukhov's neck.

"Back then I was part of the Soviet Spetsnaz Russian Special Forces and this Rambo wannabe was part the Green Berets. We bumped into each other hundreds of time during the war and we both had the hardest time killing one another. And we just figured hey if you can't beat'em, join'em." Glukhov joked.

"Blair, if you don't mind taking your twins out for a moment. I want to speak your father, okay?" Shawn asks politely.

"Of course." Blair answered as she started walking out as Phoniex followed with her.

"Bye Shawn." her twins said as they left the room.

Shawn waves goodbye to them as they left the room. He turns back to Koda and Glukhov.

"Koda, may I ask you something?"

"That's Master Sergeant Koda of the Green Berets to you young man. And sure how can I help you?"

"I remember that phone call with Blair and Phoenix. And they told me about what happen with the two Lucarios in your basement. Care to explain?"

"First off I caught those two sneaking around my yard like ninjas. Second I had a right to keep my mate and granddaughters safe with that Legion group being everywhere and nowhere. So I had no idea who they were and I had a right to be suspicious. And if they were Legion I had to make sure they weren't so I did the old popsicle torture method. Tricking them into thinking me slapping them with a popsicle was them going into shock. Third that Mega Lucario is a bad influence on his boy. Instead of knocking on my front door to ask for directions he tells him to sneak around in my yard just to impress a Greninja girl."

"You mean my daughter."

"Oh she was your daughter. Yep her name was Zeya I believe. That Mega Lucario almost got his son killed by me just so he could get him to impress her. Because take in mind I have PTSD as well along with a small form of paranoia for that Legion group coming after my family. So yes, when I caught them sneaking in my yard I went to extreme levels. Does that answer your question young man?"

"Yes it does."

"Now I have a question for you youngman."

"And what that would be?"

"Did you fuck my little girl back on that cruise ship?"

"What?!"

"I can tell Blair has a little thing for you. I haven't seen her happy to see someone okay since she was with my son in law Logan Arceus rest that good man's soul. So I just want to know did you fuck my daughter Blair on that ship."

"But Koda I'm married to Phoenix."

"Yes but you look like the man who likes to try things along with his wife. I know because Blair is the same way. So did you and your wife fuck my little girl yes or no?"

Shawn cringed waiting for Koda to murder him. Instead he felt Koda pat him on the shoulder.

"Yes, Koda. We had sex with your daughter." Shawn cringed waiting for Koda to murder him. Instead he felt Koda pat him on the shoulder.

"I wanna thank you youngman for helping her forgive herself for having to put her husband out of her misery herself. It was very hard on all of us but for her it was the worst. I know Logan didn't want to go down and leave his family alone but I do know he would've wanted her to be happy. And thanks to you, you just honored a dead man's wish."

"Uh, thank you...sir."

"Now take in mind youngman. You are the second only person to fuck her next to her husband. Don't get too carried her away with her understand?"

"I won't sir."

"Good. Now that we know where we stand I'll let you rest. Take care Glukhov."

Koda gets up and walks out.

"So how are you feeling now, Shawn?"

"Doing better than usual now. Still getting used to the Hospital food."

Glukhov chuckled a little.

"Look, I'm sorry I couldn't get there sooner. Omen and his Legion army are allot, lot more dangerous than the Syndicate and if you're correct on the info about them being supported by Ace's mafia empire then they're even more dangerous than I thought. You're all lucky be alive."

"Yeah. I don't want to be part of their war. That's why you asked to delete the information on us."

"Correct. I just hope it's going to be enough to keep you all out of it. Anyrate Nero is on his way and I need to get back to my station. You take it easy now Shawn."

"Alright then I'll see you soon."

Glukhov gets up and leaves the room.

Later on that night meanwhile. Tera drives the car down the highway while Zeya and Hyro sit back in the car with Abby. Tera continues trying to call the hospital or nero but still can't get anyone.

"I can't seem to get anyone." Tera hung the phone up again and continued driving, it was becoming increasingly more difficult as the rain continued to pour heavily.

"Let me try, mom." Hyro takes out his phone and calls Nero. When he finally gets an answer he hands it to Tera.

(Over the phone) Hello?"

"Hey Nero it's me Tera, I with Hyro and Shawn's kids."

(Over the phone) "Hey Tera. I'm on my way back to the hospital. I'll meet you guys over there."

"Same here. So sorry I couldn't reach you earlier, my phone has been acting weird all day."

(Over the phone) "Don't worry about that. I'll meet you guys over there. I'll see you all there."

"Ok, I love you Ner…"

Without knowing it, a larger vehicle comes towards them from direction and T-bones them off the highway and crashed through a building. Completely totaling the car. Tera raises her head with blood and a few bruises on her face as she unbuckles her seatbelt and checks Abby. Abby was fine as she checked on Zeya and Hyro as they were bleeding a bit but okay. Before Tera could say anything another few larger cars ram right through their car with even more ferocity, flipping the car upside down. Tera's side took most of the blow so she ended up taking most of the blow from the ram. Breaking her right arm, ribs, and both of her legs. One of her legs broken severely badly to the point that the bone was sticking out. She also was severaly cut and bruised up to the point she was bleeding severely. As Hyro and Zeya hung upside down from their seats, everyone was waken up by Abby's intensive crying as the entire incident stirred her up awake.

"Oh my Arceus is everyone alright?!" Zeya screamed in fear.

"Mom are you ok?"

Tera does not respond.

"Mom?!"

Tera slowly woke up as she hung upside down as she felt almost her entire body was broken while it bleeds badly down.

"MOM!"

"Hyro, I can't...I can't feel much of my body, I think my arm, ribs, and both of my legs are broken. One of them very badly."

Tera sees a group of men in blue, black white outfits coming towards to the car. She gets dragged out of the car as Zeya and Abby get pulled out as well and finally Hyro.

"Zeya! Hyro! Take Abby and go now!

"No mom. I'm not leaving you."

"Abby and Zeya are more important right now. Please go!"

Hyro gets Zeya as she grabs Abby. They cover themselves from the rain and ran off.

"After them!" yelled one of the Team Aqua members.

"What about the bitch here?" asked the other.

"She's already dying and she's not important. We after those two little girls."

They small group chases after Hyro, Zeya, and Abby. Hyro ad Zeya must've ran for an hour or more before finally stopping down a alleyway to try and catch their breaths. Abby continued to cry hard as Zeya tries calming her down the best she could.

"Shhh...it's ok Abby calm down it's alright. Your big sister is here shh…" Zeya said sweetly to Abby to try and calm her down.

"We need to calm Abby down because those guys are coming."

"I'm trying Hyro. Shhh… don't cry little sister. Big sister Zeya is here for you. Everything is fine.

"I wish mom wouldn't have made me leave her."

"Hyro your mom wants to protect Abby and she's the godmother to Abby and me. So she wants to protect us as much as she can."

Hyro sat down and just took deep breaths to try and calm down and catch his breath. Just as Zeya finally got Abby to calm down they noticed they were soon surrounded by four Team Aqua members as they showed themselves. Three of them quickly gang up on Hyro and start beating him up while the other one grabs Zeya and holds a knife to her throat, preventing her from helping Hyro. Once they have beaten Hyro to a bloody pulp, the first two hold Hyro up while the other one stands in front of him and holds a gun to his head.

"Please don't hurt us we didn't do anything." Zeya begged them.

"No but your parents did. Which makes you two very useful." said one of the Aqua Members holding Hyro.

"This Hybrid bastard on the other hand is expandable. So what to do with him. Hybrids don't sell much these days, but it's no fucking if I just shoot him. I don't know let's see." the Aqua member with the gun said.

He then moved the gun to Hyro's throat while singing "Nanananananana!.

He moves it to Hyro's chest. "Nanananana!."

He moves it to Hyro's grotch. "Naaaaananananana!

He suddenly moves the gun back and shoots Hyro in the right kneecap. Making Hyro yell in pain as the sound of the gunshot woke Abby up and makes her start crying again.

"Somebody give this poor bitch a hand." the Aqua member with the gun joked as they all laughed.

The two Aqua team members holding Hyro take brass knuckles and proceed to start beating him even harder, making sure to also place emphasis to attack his shot kneecap. As Hyro was being beaten up by them, the other Aqua member yanks Abby away from Zeya while a third member was getting rough with Zeya touching her inappropriately.

(while beaten up) "Hey leave her alone!"

"Oh fuck you buddy what are you going to do about it?" one of the Aqua Team members beating Hyro up said as he bashed Hyro's face to the cement ground.

"Hyro!" Zeya screamed in panic before the Aqua Member getting rough with her smashed her hard on the wall and started choking her to keep her from screaming.

"I hope you got experience because I don't plan on going soft…" he grinned sadistically.

"And once again we find ourselves bare witnessing to the true low of the team's attacking those who cannot defend themselves that they know are weaker than them." everyone suddenly hears someone speak as they see Omen enter the alleyway with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Oh shit its him!" the Aqua member with the gun yells as he points his gun at Omen. Omen dashes forward with lightning quick speed and disarms Aqua member before breaking his gun into pieces with one hand and performing a bone shattering thrust punch to the Aqua member's face with the other, Killing the Aua member instantly. Another Aqua member rushes up and tries punching Omen who very easily dodges the punches before he does a low punch to shatter the Aqua member's ribs, followed by an uppercut palm strike to shatter his jaw, a spin low heel kick to know the Aqua member on the ground and shatter his ankles, and finally stomps his foot through the Aqua member's throat to destroy his windpipe and throat all at once and kill him quickly.

A third Aqua member draws a knife and rushes up to Omen. Omen however effortlessly blocks his attack by arm locking his arms together to disarm him of his knife. From there, Omen flips the knife in the air and roundhouse kicks the knife through the Aqua Team Member's forehead. The fourth and final Aqua member who was being rough with Abby becomes frighten and desperate at what he sees so he yanks Zeya up and holds a knife to her throat and a gun in Abby's forehead while Abby continues to cry hard.

"Don't you fucking dare I'll kill them I'll slit her throat and blow this little bastards brains on the ground I swear I'll do it!"

"Go ahead and kill them."

"What?"

"What you don't seem to see before you is that I ultimately hold your fate in your hands. If you kill them now, you'll still die a horrible painful death like your friends and you fear death. As long as you hold their lives in your hands you'll stay alive. So to sum up it in words even a low life like you can understand. You are officially screwed for you are in a no win situation."

"What?"

Omen draws the gun from the last Aqua member he killed and shoots the one holding Zeya and Abby hostage in the knees and in the grotch. The Aqua member yelled in agony as he dropped Zeya and Abby as he falls to the ground in terrible pain. Omen walks over to the Aqua member, as he desperately tries to crawl away and grabs him by the throat. Omen holds him up in the air with one hand effortlessly as if he was superhuman of some sort.

"And now you have nothing to bargain to save your life from staring death himself in the face."

The Aqua member punches Omen in the face of his gasmask, resulting in the Aqua Team member shattering his entire hand upon impact. Omen nods his head and punches a hole right through the Aqua Team Member's chest before snapping his neck in pieces at 360 twist.

After Omen murders the last Aqua Team member, he looks over to Zeya, Abby, and Hyro as Abby continues to cry very hard and Hyro tries getting up from being beaten up. Omen carefully walks over to Abby and gently picks her up. He gently cradles her in his arms and suddenly starts smoothly talking.

"Now, now young one, you shouldn't cry you are safe and sound with your big sister and her lover close by. Here." Omen said to her.

Omen moves his hand to Abby which makes her stop crying and catches her attention. he reaches behind her ear and pulls out a quarter. The small magic tricked impressed Abby so much she giggled and laughed at it.

"Thank you, mister."

"The pleasure is all mine young lady. It is the least I can do for those who are victims of the form injustice that stroke you three innocents tonight."

"Wait a minute, aren't you that Omen terrorists guy who's in charge of Legion, who took Shawn and Phoenix hostage on the cruise ship last week."

"That I am young Hyro and I believe you and your mother are in need of medical attention as you took quite the beating from these thugs now lying dead beside you."

"Zeya it's him he's got Abby!"

"May I please have my sister back? Please don't hurt her."

Omen gently hands a laughing and happy Abby to Zeya.

"Now do take care to not upset her at this moment, she's experienced things young ones her age should never see. Also a tip to you and your mother. Children love magic tricks."

Zeya smiles as Abby hugs Zeya on the neck a little but soon felt an intense pain in her chest and drops to her knees as she was having a hard time seeing, her body feeling sore, and her vision became blurry while her head pounded hard.

"Zeya!" Hyro cried out in fear.

"What's wrong young lady?" Omen asked her gently.

Zeya tried answering but felt that the more she tried to talk the harder it become for her to breath. Omen gently check her forehead and then pulls out a cell phone.

"It's me. Yes I've got a situation here, bring a van over to this location and have a doctor ready immediately." Omen hangs up and walks up and kneels down to Zeya as he pulls out a syringe of some sort.

"Young lady I'm going to give you something that's going to put you in a deep sleep understand."

Zeya couldn't respond or move as Omen sticks her with the syringe and puts her into a deep sleep with the medicine in it.

"Zeya! What did you do to her you…"

Before Hyro could finish, Omen presses a pressure point in Hyro's neck to put him asleep. After that Omen gently picks Abby up and holds her in his arms while he sat and waited for his ride to get there.

Meanwhile, back with Shawn, he continues to lay in the medical bed while watching the heavy rain pour outside the window. Phoenix comes in the room still trying to reach Tera.

"Hey Phoenix everything ok?"

"Shawn I can't reach Tera at all. I've been trying to call her all day but I can't get to her at all."

"Don't worry. I talked with Nero earlier and he said he was going to meet with them at the parking lot."

Nero comes in the room.

"Hey Nero what' up? Where's Tera, Hyro, Zeya, and Abby?"

"I don't know she never showed up. I tried calling her back but I can't get to her. I was wondering if you two seen them."

"No we haven't." Phoenix answered.

"I haven't seen them since they left with Tera. They said they were going to a local pool. Check there." Shawn suggested.

"I did and they're not there either." Nero answered.

"Need to find them. I'm going." Shawn tries to get out of bed but struggles to stay up as Phoenix pushes him down gently.

"No Shawn. Stay in bed please. For my sake."

"Okay. I'll stay but keep me in contact."

"We will Shawn just take it easy."

"You know if I had a penny for how many times I heard that today I would be rich."

"That's because you keep ticking the doctor's off with you trying to move around allot. Tell you what Shawn once we find them I'll order us some food for us to have dinner in here. That way you won't have to eat that disgusting hospital food."

"About time."

Phoenix kiss Shawn on the forehead and heads out with Nero. As Phoenix and Nero went downstairs and the leave the hospital. They see Tera injured coming through and followed by several medical doctors trying to rush her to the nearest emergency room while they try to get her in a stable condition. Nero was shocked in terror to see her in that condition.

"Oh sweet Arceus no. Why Tera?" Nero asks himself

(Gasps) "Tera."

The two see Geena and Luke come running in out of breath.

"Luke. Geena, what happened to her?"

"Phoenix, thank Arceus we found you." Geena gasped.

"We were at a bar when a huge car crash occurred. We went to go check and we found your friend Tera like that. We called 911 immediately but we don;t know anything else." Luke answered.

"Is she okay? Please tell me if she's okay?" Nero asks anxiously.

Luke and Geena shrugged as they didn't know. They followed Tera to the emergency section and sat in the waiting room but Nero couldn't sit since he was worried about Tera thinking about how he would explain if Tera dies.

"Oh Arceus. What will Hyro think?"

"Wait a minute, where's Zeya and Abby?" Phoenix asked Luke and Geena.

"Sorry we only saw your friend here. We didn't see any kids with her."

"What?! You didn't see Zeya and Abby?!

"Or Hyro?" Nero asked.

Oh Arceus, why?!" She sits and begins to cry loudly in her hands while tears were coming through hands and fell to the floor. Nero on the other hand was growing more scared at the moment because not only is his mate in critical condition but now his son his missing along with Shawn's daughters.

"Shawn is going to kill me if his daughters are missing. Oh Arceus and Hyro, please let him be safe!"

Eventually the doctor comes out of the room and almost immediately Nero rushed up, anxiously wanting to know if his mate was ok.

"Well the good news is she's gonna be ok and stable right now.." the doctor answers him.

"Can I see her please." Nero almost begged the doctor as tears were forming in his eyes now.

"Sure thing." The doctor lead Nero and the others to her room.

They walked in as they see Tera in a neck brace with a few casts on due to broken bones.

"Tera. Sweet baby. Are you okay?" Nero asked almost crying.

"Yes, I am now. Thanks to Luke and Geena."

"Thank you, Arceus but where's Hyro, Zeya and Abby?"

"I told them to run. Abby was more important than me at that point. I'm sorry, Nero. I just wanted to protect them."

"No don't apologize. You did all you could."

"What happened?" Phoenix asked.

"We were attacked by Team Aqua of all people. They rammed me off the highway and again in a building. They were after Zeya and Abby for some reason I don't know…" Tera almost cried.

"I know why. They would be after my daughters and Hyro because the Legion Army had a bit of feuds with other Teams. He had information on our families and friends but we didn't want to become part of their war. So Glukhov deleted the information because I did something for him to pardon us. I gave him a rare flower to make a treatment for his granddaughter and his stepson."

Nero clinched his fists in anger as he growled while aura formed around his body.

"So they're the reasons why this happened to you?" Nero said in between gritted teeth.

"Yes, Nero. Those are the reasons."

"Um I hate to interrupt this but does Shawn know about any of this at the moment?" Luke politely interrupted.

"No but I'll go tell him. Stay with her Nero." Phoenix leaves the room back to Shawn's room. He sees her sad while tears up a bit as she sits next to him.

"Phoenix, please tell me are they…?"

"No their not. Luke and Geena found Tera on the road after a horrible car crash caused by Team Aqua. Tera told Hyro and Zeya to run with Abby and now we can't find them anywhere while Tera is down stairs in the emergency room."

"I want to talk to her now." Shawn struggles to get up as he wobbles a bit.

Shawn you can't at this moment you're suppose to stay in bed, your bones and injuries haven't come close to healed enough for you to move around and Tera is down stairs in a serious condition like you are in now."

"I don't care."

Shawn ignores Phoenix and continues walking slowly only to fall on the ground and let out a loud yell of pain.

"SHAWN!"

The doctors immediately come rushing over to Shawn and help him back in the bed he was in.

"Shawn please your not suppose to be out of the bed."

"Get out of my way."

Shawn pushes the doctor away as he continues pushing forward walking out the door and into the stairs to the lower floor.

"Security we have a patient in serious condition that needs to be brought back to his room immediately." The doctor reported on speaker.

When Shawn eventually gets down to the lower floor, he finds a security team and Phoenix waiting for him.

"Alright Mr. Kaiser you are in no shape to be moving around. So we can either do this the easy or hard way." one of the security officers told him.

"Fuck off you pigs. I want to speak to somebody in that room."

"Yep it's the hard way. Why is it always the hard way." one of the security officer said as the prepared something to put him to sleep. As Shawn walks towards them getting closer to the door as they shoot him with tranquilizer still able to move but slowing him down. Phoniex comes rushing down to see what's happened.

"Shawn, I love you but you left me no choice."

Phoenix grabs him trying to hold him down as Shawn struggles a bit before finally giving in. Phoenix carries Shawn back to his room and sets him back in the bed for the doctors to recast him and re insert the I.V.s he tore off him. After a few minutes Shawn was back the way he was on the bed. After they finish, Phoenix took a seat next to Shawn.

"Phoenix why?"

"Shawn look at yourself, if you keep doing stunts like that you could permanently destroy your body. Then how would be able to find our daughters!" Phoenix lectured him.

"I'm not gonna sit here while our daughters and Hyro are out there in the cold rain lost."

"Shawn I know how you feel. I'm scarred for them too but I don't want to see you destroying yourself along the way."

Shawn remains silent as he lays his head back on the pillow while the rain continues to pour heavily outside.

"Damn it these our are daughters we're talking about. One is just a young teenager while the other is still just a baby. And they're out there all alone. What am I supposed to do Phoenix because I can't just sit here while they're out there?"

"Shawn I know. You gave her confidence and have always been there for her. Have faith in her like you did to me."

The two hear a nurse paige them.

"Mr. Shawn, you have a phone call."

Shawn picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

(Over the phone) "Hello Shawn, how are you feeling since last week?" Shawn heard Omen over the phone.

"Omen? You son of a bitch! Where are they?!"

(Over the phone) "I would ask that you kindly refrain from using bad language. I happen to be holding your youngest daughter Abby in my arms right now and I just got her to sleep."

"What have you done with Zeya, Abby and Hyro?"

(Over the phone) "Nothing, they were attacked and I just happen to be there to save them from Team Aqua."

"You said you would leave my family and friends alone."

(Over the phone) "I did. But I warned you this would happen. But you like a foolish young man ignored my warnings. Now the Teams know you've made contact with me and they're going to be after you and your family out for blood this time. And since you failed to heed my warnings I took it upon myself to save your daughters from Team Aqua. They are currently with me at the moment. Including Hyro."

"You said you deleted the information. How can they find me?"

(Over the phone) "Young man this a private war you've gotten yourself into. The sides know how to get the info they need. And I only deleted the info I possed, which doesn't mean it's still not there out in the world web to hacked. Speaking of which I hope you don't mind that I had some of my men stop by your house and borrow some stuff for your daughters. They're going to be staying with me for a little while."

"Why can't you just leave us alone?"

(Over the phone) "I was leaving you alone. Until the teams decided to attack you your family and friends to get what you may know about me. And since you are unable to do anything at this moment I believe your daughters would be safer under my watchful eye as well as my men until we can figure out how to get you out of this."

Shawn became silent as he is having a panic attack and blacks out.

(Over the phone) "Wow, he hasn't even heard the bad news I have for him yet. Phoenix are you there by chance listening to this?"

Phoenix picks up the phone and answers to him.

"Yes, I'm listening."

(Over the phone) "What I'm about to tell you will not be easy for you to stomach. Zeya has Arnis Syndrome and from the looks of it she's at stage two of it."

"What?! Oh Arceus! Why didn't my doctor tell me or Shawn about this?"

(Over the phone) "Arnis syndrome is hard to track even with today's technology. The only way you know when someone has is it when they reach stage two which can attack at any point of the victim like any other syndrome.."

"What attacks?"

(Over the Phone) "Phoniex there was no way for anyone to know that would have it until it attacked her at stage 2. It is because of this I will be keeping her and Abby with me for the next month."

"Why does it have to be Zeya? Oh Arceus. What do I tell Shawn and the rest?"

(Over the Phone) "You tell them what I just told you. I was trying to tell Shawn but he passed out on me before I could. Now listen, I'm going to be keeping both of your daughters with me for a month."

"I want to talk to them."

(Over the Phone) "I don't think that will be possible. We have Zeya hooked up on the life support trying to keep her stable so she's out of it, and I just got Abby to sleep."

"Let me at least speak to Hyro."

(Over the phone) "Hyro took a very nasty beating and actually has a serious gunshot wound on his knee cap. He won't be able to wake up until tomorrow."

(Sighs) "You better keep them safe. I swear to Arceus if anything happens to them I will get Glukhov and myself to murder you. I will strangle you with my bare claws and stick my nails into your throat. Got it?" As Phoenix said with a inside voice but angry tone.

(Over the phone) "Young lady it's not nice to make threats to the person who's going to be taking care of your daughters for the next month. And I highly doubt either you or old Glukhov would be successful because what can you do that hell and worse haven't done to me already. But I understand your fear and I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't capable of taking care of them. However I'm afraid to say this will not come cheap."

"I'm not paying you anything. You owe me for that flower I gave you."

(Over the phone) "Yes and I'm keeping your daughters save from the Teams. However I need you and the rest of your friends to run some errands for me and my personal private army if you want them to stay safe for the next month. Because now the teams like us are everywhere and nowhere. And we are low on certain supplies and even our spies can't get to them. So we need people like you and your friends who are not members of Legion to pick them up for us."

"I'm asking Glukhov for help on this. He'll have to understand."

(Over the Phone) "Oh yes you're going to need him, you and everyone else. So for the next month you will be doing these tasks for us that will help keep your daughters safe along with other important people. Understand now?"

(Sighs deeply) "Alright. Just tell them I love them."

(Over the phone) "I will. I do wish for a speedy recovery for husband and you a good day. Do not try contacting this number or trace it. You will not succeed. And please don't try to involve the police or anyone else, they're as about as useless as they've always been. We will contact you again when we need to speak to you or Shawn. A goodnight to you Ms. Phoenix."

Omen hangs up the phone. Phoenix sits and shivers a bit how her family is falling apart and passes out for the night.

The next morning...

Zeya was in a deep sleep. She couldn't remember what happened or how she ended up falling asleep or this deep of a sleep. She felt something very soft lightly touch her cheek. She woke up with a blurry vision. When her vision cleared she found herself hooked up to a few I.V.s pumping some medicine into her while laying in a medical bed in a room she didn't recognize. However what took her by surprise was that there was a baby pure white albino Riolu on her gently tapping her cheek a little. She couldn't be more than three weeks old.

"Hello there little one. Who are you and where did you come from?" Zeya picks the albino Riolu up as it yaps adorably. "Where am I?" Zeya looks around and sees she in a room she didn't recognized as it didn't look like she was in the hospital. Almost on cue, a nurse joy enters.

"Oh hi there I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" the Nurse Joy asked.

"I'm feeling fine I guess, not sure why I'm on life support here." Zeya asked as the baby Riolu played with her hand a little.

"Well I see little Linna has taken a liking to you." nurse joy smiled.

"This is Linna?"

"Yes she's three weeks old."

"Where are the parents?"

Nurse Joy's face looked sad a little.

"Her mother is in a coma and her father, well her father is suffering amnesia and doesn't know anything about her or her mother at this moment. He's close by but I wouldn't recommend bringing him in here."

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's ok. Linna is too young to know who her parents are at this moment and we're hoping to get them both well before she comes to the age that she does."

Zeya holds her finger to let Linna play with it a little. Her tiny paws seem so small compared to her finger.

"So where am I and why am I hooked up life support?"

"Well I can't answer where you are but I can tell you are very safe and sound. Why you're hooked up on life support, is because you have Arnis Syndrome."

"What the heck is Arnis Syndrome?"

"Arnis Syndrome is a disease that erodes the ability of lungs to take in oxygen, and eventually spreads out to other organs. It is noncommunicable, and there is currently no known cure."

"So I'm dying?"

"Slowly yes, however we've recently found the cure for it but it's going to take some time to prep it."

Linna starts coughing a little while moaning a little in chest pain.

"Does Linna have it too?"

"Yes, Linna has stage three Arnis Syndrome which is much more severe than stage 2 which you currently have. We have plans to treat her first before we can treat you."

"Am I gonna die?"

"It takes a long time for stage 2 to reach stage 3. If we can keep treating you right now then we can keep you alive for another year. However Omen plans to have you cured before that can happen. So hopefully no, your not going to die, at least if everything goes as plan."

(Gasps) "Where's Abby and Hyro?" She jumps up in her bed as she was shocked worrying where they are. Her sudden jump scares Linna as she starts crying a little.

"Oh Linna…" nurse joy very carefully picks Linna up and rocks her back and forth. "Shh...don't cry baby she's just worried for her friend and little sister it's ok…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare Linna."

"It's ok. Your friend Hyro is in another room asleep after the terrible beating he got last night. And your sister Abby is asleep in another room. Do you want me to bring her?"

"Yes bring Abby. She's my little sister."

"Alright, say bye to Zeya Linna…" Joy said sweetly as Linna sweetly waves her tiny paw a little before Nurse Joy takes her away to her room. Zeya waves back to Linna.

"Bye Linna."

Meanwhile in another room similar to Zeya's, Hyro woke up on a medical bed. He breathed heavily as he looked around and saw he was in a room he didn't know. He looked at himself and saw that he was covered in bandages and that his leg was in a cast from his kneecap being shot. Curious to know where he was at, he gently gets up and started slowly exiting the room. He quietly sneaks around and sees several armed men equipped with machine guns standing guard.

(quietly) "Oh shit…"

Hyro takes cover as a small patrol of guards walk by. Taking his chances, Hyro slowly moves to another room and soon here's talking going on.

(from inside the room) "I cannot believe you brought them here."

Hyro carefully peeks through the keyhole to see Omen sitting in a room with Ace, the don of the mafia his father Nero told him about.

"Ace let's not jump to conclusions." Omen sat down on a sofa while handing a cup of tea to Ace on a table as Ace was also sitting on a identical sofa.

"Jump to conclusions? Those are the children of the two who almost destroyed my empire. Because of their fathers I almost lost it all. And now with them here what's to stop Shawn and Nero from coming after me again and worse, coming after Crystal and Linna if they find out about them?"

"Ace, it's also because of Shawn's wife Phoenix that we have the flower and we're going to cure Linna of her Arnis Syndrome. For that we should we be eternally grateful. Also in a way its because of Shawn and Nero that we were able to meet and do business which lead to Aaron meeting Crystal that we both know lead to Linna being born. So in a way, Shawn and Nero are the reasons why we are both the proud grand fathers of a beautiful Riolu."

Ace sighs while Omen puts a straw in his tea and starts drinking it through his gasmask.

"I don't feel comfortable with them three so close to Linna. She's my granddaughter and she's only three weeks old. And my daughter Crystal still hasn't come out her coma yet. I just don't want those bastards Shawn and Nero to hurt them."

"They won't hurt them. At the moment we at least owe Phoenix for the flower she gave us."

"And you want to cure that Zeya girl of her condition. We only have one flower and Linna needs more than she does."

"I am aware of that Ace and I will take care of. Come have a sip of tea and relax. You've made a long trip here to say hi to Linna. Once she wakes up from her nap you can go visit her."

(quietly) "What the? What is going on?" Hyro asked himself before he felt a shadow creep up behind him. He turns around to see an albino Lucario who is covered from head to toe in bandages and has a cast on his arm and leg while an I.V. is pumping medicine in his veins. Yet despite this he was able to stand ok and give him the evil eye.

"Uh...hi…"

Aaron simply grabs Hyro by the arm with an armlock and throws him in the room where Omen and Ace were meeting.

"You were being spied on sir." Aaron told them.

"Aaron did you have to throw the young man like that?"

"Son of bitch the little bastard was spying on us!" Ace yelled as he walked over to Hyro and yanks him up by the ears.

"I am going to skin you alive for this!" Ace yelled in Hyro's face.

"No, I wasn't. I swear. I don't even know what's going on."

"You lie, I know that son of bitch father of yours told you everything about me!"

"Ace, let the boy go and calm down. He's not going to harm anything, besides, just look at him he was beaten to a bloody pulp and shot in the knee cap last night. You wouldn't harm an injured boy would you?"

Ace looks at Omen a little and sets Hyro down as he walks back over to his seat on the sofa.

"I apologise on behalf of Aaron and Ace here. Which before I continue, Aaron what are you doing out of bed nurse joy said you needed to stay in there and rest."

"Forgive me sir. I saw this hybrid sneaking away and observing your conversation."

"I can see that but please go back to your bed and rest. I'll handle everything from here."

"As you wish my master." Aaron bows his head before leaving.

"Now as I was saying, I apologise on behalf of Ace and Aaron. Aaron takes things too seriously while I'm sure your father Nero has told you allot about Ace right?"

"Aren't you that guy that took over the cruise last week?"

"Correct I am young man. Omen pleasure to meet you."

"Why are you telling this boy our names?"

"Ace, he's no threat."

"No but his damn father is just like Shawn."

"Ace I'll handle it. Now as I was asking, I'm sure your father Nero has told you allot about Ace right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because that's who I am youngman. I'm the same Don whose drug operation your father and his best friend ruined. Cost me billions that almost destroyed my empire that I built from scratch." Ace yelled.

"Yes this is Ace the very same person your father did a drug bust before your time."

"Well I'm sorry about that."

"That's not the problem. The problem is you're here and your damn father is gonna be looking for you and if he finds out that I've got a connection with Omen here and knows we have you in custody he's going to come after me full force. But what scares me is that he'll come after my family just to get to you." Ace yelled again.

"But my dad and my godfather are out of the cop business. They're not cops anymore."

"Damnit are you that dumb young man."

"Ace please relax. Ace is scared that your father and godfather will do everything they can to find you and Zeya and Abby. Which he thinks may include coming after him and harming his family which includes his wife and daughter who have nothing to do with his Mafia empire. His daughter Crystal is currently in a coma and he's just scared that Shawn and Nero may harm her just to find you."

"They're probably looking for us right now. Hey what happen to my mom?"

"Who the fuck cares."

"Ace... Sorry, now to answer your question, I did send some of my men to go find her but by that time she was already being evacuated to the emergency room. According to my spies she's going to be ok but at the moment she is badly hurt."

"Oh Arceus! What's happening to my life?"

Ace gets up from his seat.

"I'm going to go see my granddaughter right now. You handle this."

"Don't forget your tea."

"Right…"

Ace grabs his tea and takes some swigs of it as he leaves the room. Leaving Hyro alone with Omen.

"You were attacked by Team Aqua who were after Shawn's daughters to try and get to Shawn so they could get to me. I saved you three last night from them. But now that the teams know about Shawn they're going to be going after him with full force. Also Zeya has Arnis Syndrome which is a deadly disease. We can cure her but it's going to take some time. So in the meantime you along with Zeya and Abby will be staying with us for a month."

"Oh Arceus!" Hyro cringes as he grips his stomach as if he was having a stomach problem and begins to tear up "I don't feel so good."

"Hold on." Omen walks over and waves air to Hyro to try and get him some fresh air to feel better.

Meanwhile Zeya was resting on her medical bed just staring up at the ceiling while listening to the machine keep track of her body's system while medicine continues to pump in her veins. She looked out the window and saw Ace walking by and greet Nurse Joy. After a little small talk, Ace walks off while Nurse Joy enters Zeya's room with Abby asleep in her arms.

"Hey I'm back with Abby, try to keep quiet she's asleep." Nurse joy said as she handed Abby to Zeya.

"I know. She's my little sister."

Nurse Joy smiles and exits the room while turning the lights off to let them sleep while closing the door behind them.

"Don't worry. Big sister Zeya will protect you and be here for you when mom or dad aren't around. I love you, Abby."

Meanwhile, Phoenix wakes up the next day as she sees Shawn eating breakfast. Her vision was a bit blurry from her passing out.

"Phoenix?"

"Shawn, how are you feeling?"

"Fine now. I'm sorry from last night and everything. I felt so angry when I heard about them taking our daughters to safety and I blacked out from there."

"Shawn… I need to… tell you something."

"What is it, Phoenix?"

Phoenix was hesitating to tell him that Zeya has the Arnis Syndrome, but she know she has to tell him. She has no other choice but to do so.

"Shawn…(tears up) Zeya has Arnis Syndrome."

(shocked) "What?"

(tearing up) "Zeya has Arnis Syndrome, that disease I told you about yesterday that killed Blair's husband Logan and that Omen's granddaughter Linna is terribly sick with. Zeya's got it."

"How is this possible?"

(Crying while sniffling) "After you passed out Omen said it develops without knowing like cancer and has three or more stages. She's only stage two but he said he's making the treatment to cure her."

"That's it. Our lives are over."

"Shawn, what are you saying?"

"I don't know what else to do. Thanks to that little thing with Legion then suddenly other teams come after us. And I can't do a damn thing to stop any of if. Worst of all, our daughters are being held captive by Legion while Zeya is dying from an incurable disease."

Shawn looks at the I.V.s while looking at his heart beat rates as he tries to unhook but Phoenix tries to stop him.

"Shawn, stop it!" She pushed his hands away from the plug.

"Why? Our lives have been ruined. My family was falling apart from the start. First my father then my mother and lastly my brother. Now my daughters and Hyro is being captive by Omen and other teams are after everyone I care for. And along with that, Zeya is dying from a disease that we never knew she had in the first place. Arceus, kill me now."

"Shawn, please stop talking like that."

"Pull the plugs, Phoenix. I don't care if I drop dead at this moment."

"Shawn please. I need you. You can't leave me like this."

"But what can I do. Teams will be after us for all our lives. Nonstop no matter where we go, sleep, eat, pretty much anything. Please just put me out of my misery I can't take this shit no more."

"Shawn listen me. Do you want to leave everything you've built here. Your friends, family and the fun we've all had together. I know Shawn I don't expect life to be better or to be the best but we we've made the best of it. You've been there for me so many times and gave me confidence to live on even in our darkest hours. Shawn, don't leave your children behind especially Abby. She needs a father and I know you don't want Abby to grow up without a father and Zeya needs guidance from her father to become a better our Flames of Heart bond when the legends of the three islands and the Lugia's blessed on. They were inspired to have children because of us and you. Don't throw everything away Shawn, please. "

Shawn thinks about what she Phoenix said imagined a life that Abby never knew the father that took care of her. And how the family could fall apart even worse and begins to tear up from his eyes and begins to cry. He turns to Phoenix as he grabs her by the dress.

(Crying while breaking down) "Phoenix, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry from what I said. I don't want to leave you, I don't want to leave my friends. I don't want to leave my family."

Shawn cringes as Phoenix sits closer to him. She lays his head on her lap as he continues crying seeing tears. She rubs his head and holds him gently

"Shawn, I know you won't leave me."

"And I don't plan to now."

Shawn kisses Phoenix on the lips. Around that time, the nurse page's them that they have a phone call. The phone rings for them again and Shawn answers it.

"Hello?"

(Over the phone) "Morning Shawn, have a good night sleep?" Omen asked Shawn over the phone..

"Not after telling that my family was in danger from teams coming after me, my family and friends and that my daughter was dying from a disease."

(Over the phone) "I can imagine. Anyrate my nurse joy tells me that Zeya is awake a little, did Phoniex still want to talk to her?"

"Yes, let us speak to her."

Back with Zeya, she continued to rest gently with Abby in her arms until Omen enters quietly.

(quietly) "I have your parents on the other end of the phone if you wish to talk to them." Omen tells Zeya.

"Yes, I want to tell them we're okay."

Omen hands the phone to her gently.

"Hello?"

(Over the phone) "Zeya? Baby are you guys okay?"

"Yes. Me, Abby and Hyro are fine. They're giving me something to keep me comfortable while the fix a cure for my Arnis Syndrome."

(Over the Phone) "They didn't do anything to hurt you, right?" Phoenix asks anxiously.

"No mommy they didn't."

(Over the phone) "How are you feeling sweetheart?" Shawn asks anxiously.

"I'm fine daddy. My chest hurts a little and my body does feel sore but I'm doing ok thanks to their help."

(Over the phone) "Okay. If anything happens to you, Abby and Hyro. You call us okay?"

"I'll try daddy. I'm so, so sorry about all of this."

(Over the phone) "As long as Omen takes care you guys I'm fine with it. For now anyways."

Omen motions to Zeya he likes to talk to them.

"Um I think Omen wants to talk to you guys right. Bye Mommy, daddy, I love you two."

(Over the phone) "We love you too."

Zeya hands the phone back to Omen who steps out of Zeya's room.

"Now that you two are feeling better knowing they're ok, now we need to talk business. Like I told Phoenix last night, I will need her and some of your friends running errands for us."

(Over the phone) "Fine. What do you want?"

Omen looks at Zeya through the observation room he's in.

"I still have the flower you gave to me for my granddaughter. I can't extract the antidote until it reaches stage two of it's life cycle. Now it will take at least three more weeks before it does so. However the process will destroy the flower."

(Over the phone) "Alright and?"

"One flower can only carry enough of the ingredient of the antidote in its pollen to cure only one individual at a time. I only have one flower and I have to cure Linna before Zeya."

(Over the phone) "Well what can I do?" Phoenix asks.

"Now we move onto the purpose of those errands. Thanks to today's modern technology. Scientists can clone just about anything as long as they have a sample. So it is possible to make multiple clones of the flower. The errands I will have you run will involve stealing important pieces of technology used to make the device that can clone the flower."

(Over the phone) "You know I can ask Glukhov. He has the necessary things for this. You guys are practically the same."

"If it was that easy I would've had the technology with me at the moment and I wouldn't be asking you to run these errands right now."

"But Glukhov has this stuff. You guys have to make a truce so you can clone the flower. Please."

"I'm pretty well aware of what Glukhov has. We have information on him and his entire organization, team, everything. But that's not the point. Glukhov doesn't have what this needs because if he did I would've already asked you to convince him to make a truce with us. However he doesn't so regardless you are going to have to do these tasks for us if we are to make the device in time."

Back with Shawn and Phoenix, the two look at each other as they see they don't have any other choice.

"Alright what do we have to do?"

(Over the Phone) "I don't have the list with me at the moment, Hack is still trying to track down the pieces required. You will receive a phone call tomorrow with the list and locations required. How you get them will be up to you but I would highly suggest you keep all information to yourselves and people you trust. Because the Teams will be using our tactics of being everywhere and nowhere so you can't trust many others. That is why we can't go get these items ourselves because we don't have the resources to do so and we are currently waiting on a resupply from Ace. You remember him right Shawn?"

"Yes, I remember him."

(Over the phone) "Yes. and he remembers you very well and most of it is not all good. But like I said, we will have someone call you tomorrow to deliver the list. Until then try to have a nice day and...thank you again Phoenix."

Omen hangs the phone up.

"I fucking hate that guy."

"Who Omen?" Phoenix asked.

"No I'm talking about Darth Vader. Yes I'm talking about Omen."

"They're kind of similar since both of them wear gas masks all the time."

"That's not the point, Phoenix. I'm just really pissed."

"Well at the moment he is helping Zeya with her condition we couldn't do anything for her and he's keeping Abby and Hyro safe. Why are you so pissed?"

"How about this war were not even involved and he promised to get us out of."

"Look Shawn either way he's calling all the shots and in return he is keeping our daughters safe. So let's just do what he asks, get Zeya cured, and then we'll worry about what to do about the teams later."

"But how do we get the stuff? I'm Broken."

"I think he's referring to just me and the others." Phoenix answers.

"No I mean how am I going to get that stuff?"

"I don't think he is referring to you getting anything. I think he wants me and the others to get them."

"No. It's bad enough you getting kidnapped again. I don't want that again."

"But Shawn...I have to, these are for Zeya and they need them in order to get her cured." Phoenix answered feeling a little sad.

"Let Glukhov get it."

"We can't ask Glukhov that. It could forever ruin him you know he's in the military we would be asking him to work for a terrorist that his group has been after ten or more years. If he was ever caught or anything he could get court martialed or worse. We have to leave him out of this, this time."

(Sighs) "Then how the hell are you gonna get them?"

"I don't know ok. I don't know how but if it means saving Zeya then then I'll tear each place down with my bare hands if I have to."

"Yeah and that's why you need Glukhov."

"But we have to leave him out of this, this time. Also it's not just me, he requested Nero, Luke, everyone to try and search for these things. We just can't involve Glukhov this time because of his military career."

(Sighs) "Fine. Do what you want."

"Shawn please don't be mad Glukhov would be the first person I would go to in a situation like this if things were different…"

"Yeah do you see how dangerous the world is. You can't just go in there and steal what you want and get killed in the end."

"I know but we don't have a choice Zeya's life is on the line."

(Sighs) "For Zeya, and please be careful out there. You already got kidnapped once."

"I will try." Phoenix reaches over and kisses Shawn before hugging him gently and cry a little on his shoulder. Shawn cries along with her. When she recovers, Phoenix heads back downstairs to the room where Nero and Tera are. Tera was back in a deep sleep as Nero never left her side holding her hand, looking deeply upset.

"Are you ok Nero?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. What about you?"

"I don't even know what fine is anymore. Nero...I have to ask you something and it's not going to be easy…"

"What is it?"

"I know where Hyro, Zeya, and Abby are at…" Phoenix answered sadly as she took a seat.

Nero jumps out of his seat. "You do?"

Phoenix nodes sadly in agreement..

"Well?"

"Omen and his group Legion has them. At where I don't know." Phoenix answered slowly.

"We need to tell Glukhov, now."

"We can't…we actually need their help this time…"

"But he has our kids."

"Nero, Zeya has Arnis Syndrome…"

"Oh Arceus. I'm so sorry."

"The only chance that we have in getting cured is to help them with finding special tech they need to make the cure for her. And I need your help with it Nero."

"If it means saving our children. Then fine. Let's do this for our children but how are we supposed to do this."

"We're suppose to receive instructions from his group tomorrow. We won't know who or when but just expect a phone call and that's it."

"Alright then. Tera?"

"Do what you can to save our children."

"I will. Nero I'm…" Phoenix couldn't help it anymore, her eyes teared up and she broke down crying once again. Nero gets up and hugs her.

"We'll get them back, Phoenix. I swear my life on it."

"Thank you, Nero."

He hugs her gently and rubs her back as she cried out for the rest of the moment.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. Private War Part II

Zeya awoke sometime she didn't know how later. She kinda wished that everything she had experience or been told was all just a bad dream. Sadly when she woke up she found that she was still in the same dark medical room with I.V.s hooked into her veins keeping her stable. At least Abby was with her as she noticed she was still holding her baby sister in her arms. She must've fallen asleep with her.

"How are you feeling young lady?" she heard what sounded like Omen's voice in the dark.

In a almost scary and creepy way, the red glow of Omen's gas mask lenses appeared as he stepped out of the shadows and took a seat next to her.

"I… I… I guess I'm fine. Where's Hyro?"

"Young Hyro is asleep in his room. He blacked out when I told him the news of the situation you are all in. He took a bad beating from Team Aqua so like you he'll be needing his rest for a bit." he answered her.

"I heard rumbling in my sleep. Did something happen to him?" Zeya asks.

"My step son Aaron wasn't...careful with him so to speak…" Omen answered as he rubbed the forehead of his gasmask.

"What happened to him?"

"Nothing happen it's just Aaron isn't in the condition to be carrying anyone. That rumbling came from him when he tripped on his shattered leg and fell on some medical stuff…"

"No no. It was more of fighting rumbling."

"Oh, well in that case that was from us trying to keep Aaron in bed. He's a stubborn one I'll tell ya. You see Hyro got up and saw me with my good friend Ace. In Aaron's mind that's called spying...so Aaron believes Hyro is spying so he wants to keep him in his eye sight at all times. Which is why he got up and dragged poor young Hyro to his room, at the same time while breaking his own bones for the I lost count after fourth time."

"Is he okay?"

"Young Hyro is fine, Aaron...well Aaron is Aaron, we've got him under heavy anaesthetic, he'll be fine as long as he doesn't wake up again to hurt himself accidently."

"As long as Hyro is okay. Just keep Aaron away from him. I don't want to lose him."

"I'll see what I can do, but I am here to give you an idea on what's going to be happening. I'm sure Nurse Joy has told you that you have Arnis Syndrome right?"

"Yes I am aware of that." Zeya looks down.

"Don't get upset Zeya, I'm having some of your family and friend collect what we need to make a cure for you. And you're only in stage two, it'll take a year or more for stage three to occur. It's stage four that we need to worry about because that's when it gets to the death experience. However if everything goes as planned, we should have you cured within a month." Omen lays back on his seat.

(Sighs in relief) "Thank Arceus."

"Just so you know we're going to be keeping you, Abby, and Hyro here with us for a month." Omen's right hand started twitching a little but he calmly stops it by grabbing his right wrist.

"Are you okay?" Zeya noticing Omen twitching.

"I'm...fine...my dear just…" his right hand starts twitching again and the sounds of his breathing becomes louder and harder. "Will you excuse me…"

Omen stands up but as soon as he takes a step he suddenly falls to his knees breathing harder like he was in deep terrible agony.

"Help! Something's wrong with him!" Zeya calls out to Nurse Joy for help.

Nurse Joy comes rushing over into the room to see Omen trying to stand but has trouble getting up.

"Oh no stay right there." Nurse Joy presses a red button. "Guards get in here quick."

A few guards come rushing in to help Omen walk somewhere while Nurse Joy follows him.

"Will he be okay?" Zeya asks worryingly.

"He's just in need of his medication, he'll be fine by I think in a day or two."

"Okay then."

"If you like I can take Abby off your hands so you get some more rest if you want?" Joy asked.

"No it's fine. Just bring the cradle. I want my baby sister by my side."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy nodes and walks to go bring the cradle that Zeya requested. When she came back, she also brought a few of their stuff from home.

"Um, the master had some his men stop by and pick up some of your stuff. Later would you like to slip into something more comfortable?" Nurse Joy asked as she gently took Abby and laid her in the cradle next to Zeya.

"They broke into my house?"

"More like sneaked into your house. Breaking in results in damaged property. They went in and got what you and Abby would need without leaving a trace." Joy answered.

"At least nothing was broken, right?"

"No they didn't break anything. At least I hope they didn't." Joy sighed.

"My life can't get any worse than it already is."

"Well it could be worse, they could've ransacked the entire building but they're professionals at what they do. And since you're going to be here with us for a month, might as well make yourself at home and relax."

"I guess so." Zeya looks down.

"It'll be fine I promise." Nurse Joy smiled as she patted Zeya on the shoulder a little. Zeya tries to lighten up but is still upset about everything that is happening.

"Try to get some sleep and don't think about it too much. If you need anything just press the red button close to you and either me or a guard will come to your aid okay?"

"Okay."

As the nurse leaves, Zeya cries a little to herself before she heard Abby whimper in her sleep. She gently reached a hand out to her and gently rubs her cheek with one of her fingers.

"Shh...it's ok, like I said, big sister Zeya is right here for you…" Zeya smiled as she stayed with Abby until falling asleep.

Meanwhile with Phoenix and Nero as they try to think on how to get this equipment for the cure.

"Didn't you say to expect a phone call from him or someone at any moment?" Nero asked.

"Yes but he didn't tell me when he would call."

Nero sighs as he rubs his face.

"How's Tera doing?"

"She asleep, the doctors say she's going to have to stay here the same amount of time Shawn will be." Nero answered.

Suddenly Nero's phone rings and he answers. As Nero answers Blair knocks on the door.

(Behind the door) "It's me, Blair. I came to check on you guys."

Phoenix gets up and opens the door. As soon as Blair enters, she can already tell something has Phoniex deeply upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Our kids."

"What happened?" Blair asked now noticing something is seriously wrong.

"Our kids have been taken… taken by Legion. By Omen."

"What? Oh my Arceus!" Blair almost screamed in fear for Phoenix.

"He explained why he took them."

"Why?"

"You know that disease that your husband had?" Phoenix asks.

"Arnis Syndrome, yes. Why?"

"Zeya. She has Arnis Syndrome."

Blair gasped in fear in knowing what this meant.

"Oh Phoenix...I'm so deeply sorry…Your oldest daughter too." Blair starts tearing up.

"He also got Abby and Hyro. He also explained why he has them too."

"Why's he doing this I thought he was going to leave us alone?"

"He said that other teams are aware about this and that we've been dragged into a private war. They attacked Tera but she's here in a stable condition now. He says after I gave that flower to him he's willing to make a cure for my daughter and protect our children.

"Wait that flower was all he needed and it was a cure to Arnis Syndrome?" Blair asked in a deep shock not sure if she heard Phoenix right.

"Yes he said that the flower is to help his granddaughter who is only a few weeks old and is already dying from the disease. Now he needs our help to find some tech to make clones of the flower so he can help my daughter Zeya."

Blair was stunned in absolute horror and had to sit down as she took deep breaths and was shaking terribly.

"All this time…there was a cure?"

"Yes and I didn't know either."

"There was a cure? There was a cure?" Blair was shaking badly and looked like she was about to have a serious mental breakdown.

"Blair, please. I know it's a lot to process but there was nothing you could've done at the time."

"All this time there was a cure for Logan. He could've been cured. He could've been right here with me and our girls. But…" Blair falls to her knees and was having trouble breathing.

Phoenix kneels to calm her down. "Blair, I know it's hard but you must see that nobody knew there was a cure for it a couple of years ago. There was nothing you can do about."

"Except kill my own husband…" Blair whimpered as she started breaking down crying badly.

"Blair, remember what I said back on the ship?"

"This is different. There was a cure for him all along and I…"

"You didn't know about it. Nobody could've. It's like if there was a cure for cancer and nobody knew about it till now. You think people would blame themselves for it? They couldn't save them in time before it could be made."

"It's just...I killed him...I killed him…"

"Listen to me. Like I said back on the ship. Do you think the kids would want to see to their father suffering before they grew up."

Blair was silent for a long moment.

"Now that there was a cure this entire time...did I do the right thing…?"

"He would be very proud of you. Would you want to see another victim in this nightmare?" Phoenix asks Blair.

"No I just... I just miss him so much and I wish he was here right now." Blair sobbed as she hugged Phoenix.

"I know but I don't want my daughter to become a victim of this disease. So please take this chance to help me and save my daughter and our children."

Blairs nods her head in agreement. "Okay…"

"Ms. Phoenix. Mrs. Tera would like to speak to you." A doctor said as he came in.

"Okay. I'm coming." Phoenix walks with the doctor to the next room go speak with Tera. Once Phoenix enters, Tera notices her and tries to sit up from her bed but has trouble because of all the pain from moving her half broken body.

"How are you feeling, Tera?" Phoenix asks.

"I feel like what Shawn must feel like at this moment…" she answered a little sadly.

"Yes and he was about to tear himself apart even when he was already broken."

"Phoenix...I'm, I'm so, so very sorry. I couldn't keep Zeya and Abby safe when they needed me the most…"

"It's alright. Shawn forgave you as well."

A doctor soon enters with a phone.

"You have a phone call for you Ms. Phoenix."

Phoenix takes the phone from the doctor. "Hello?"

(from phone) "Hello Bitch. Remember me?" She heard what had to be the darkest voice she's ever heard. A very familiar voice.

"Shade?" she almost gasped in horror

(from phone) "Flames of the Heart. My thousand year old historical ass. I told you you could not kill me, not even Arceus can kill me." Shade quoted to her.

"What do you want from me?"

(from phone) "As much as I would love nothing more but to take revenge for what you and your husband did to me. The Master has placed you and your family under his protection. He was going to call but something came up and I'm in charge in his place until he can return. He has told me of the situation so here this phone call you were to expect."

"You better not touch my children or Omen will have your sorry thousand year old historical ass."

(from phone) "You should be grateful the master has placed you under his protection because I am within my right to make you suffer for what you did. But do not fear I have no reason to want to touch your children. As long as the master says they are under his protection then I am honored bound to honor and follow any command to death itself. But at the moment, you shut your loud mouth and listen if you want to save Shawn's life."

"What are you going to do to my husband?"

(from phone) "Nothing except try to save his life. Now I'm watching his status right now through the camera thanks to good old Hack. He is currently getting prepped for another surgery so he's under very heavy anesthetics right?"

"Yes."

(From phone) "Now there is a Team Plasma member disguised as a doctor about to enter his room. He will try to overdose Shawn and make it appeared he'll die from the surgery. I'm going to need you to stop the bastard. Understand?"

"It was you. You made them attack my family. Wasn't it?" Phoenix asks.

(from phone) "Young lady I did no such thing. Now you are going to need to hurry. There are a few Team Maga members on their way up to deal with you. If you want to save your husband and your friends along with yourself, you need to do everything I tell you without hesitation."

"Alright. What do you want us to do?"

(from phone) "First get out of your friend's room."

Phoenix was done as she was told and continues to listen. "Okay, now what?"

(from phone) "Now take cover behind the nearby patient register desk. And let me know when you see the Team Magma members pass by. But do not give yourself away. Understand?"

"How will I know if it's them? You said they'll be in disguised." Phoenix talks as she walks over to the register desk and hides behind it.

(from phone) "You'll know when you hear them."

As if on cue, a few Team Magma members enter the area and look around. A janitor walks by and they aim their guns at him.

"Yo dog you see a Blaziken around here?" one Team Magma member asked.

The Janitor remained silent for a moment. "Say that again. I couldn't hear over the sound of me shitting myself."

(Whispers to the phone) "I see them. What do I do?"

(from phone) "Wait until they leave."

She waited for the team to pass by her as she continues watching them. "Okay they passed me. What's next?"

(from phone) "There is empty patient room close by. Enter it but go quietly."

She continues to do as he says. She enters the empty patient room and waited for the next task.

(from phone) "Do you see a window in the room?"

"Yes I see one."

(from phone) "Open it."

She opens the window waiting for the next task.

(from phone) "Now your going to climb out of the window and climb up the building."

"To where?"

(from phone) "To Shawn's room."

She carefully steps out from the window as the platform was wide enough for her. She ran to Shawn's room but stayed in cover waiting for the next task.

"Okay I'm at his room. Now what?"

(from phone) "What is Shawn's condition?"

She looks at the corner of her through the window "He's heavily asleep right now from the anesthetics."

(from phone) "Do you see anyone else in the room?"

"No… wait someone is coming in."

A doctor enters the room and begins checking on Shawn's . From the corner of his neck Phoenix spots a Team Plasma tattoo on his neck.

"It's them. I see the tattoo on his neck."

(from phone) "Then stop him if you can. Don't let him poison Shawn's medicine."

Phoenix gets a running head start, runs towards the window, breaking it as she jumps through it. The Team Plasma member sees this and quickly hold a shot over to Shawn's neck.

"One more step and I will overdose his system to kill in his sleep." He warned Phoenix.

Phoenix stands there trying to figure what to do. "What the hell do I do?"

"You know we've been trying to kill Omen for ten maybe twenty years now. And if records are correct to me, you've met with him. So why don't you tell me who he is and maybe I won't kill your husband in his sleep." The team plasma member asks.

Phoenix thinks on what she can do and she thought of an idea that she hope that can work.

"Maybe we can work something out."

"Like what?"

"Maybe something like this." She begins rubbing her entire body slowly and gently seductively hopefully swaying the Team Plasma member.

The team plasma member stares in shock as he can't look away. Unknown to him, Blair enters the room and taps his shoulder to get his attention. When he turns around she punches him hard in the face to knock him out while catching the shot to save Shawn from being overdosed.

"Thank Arceus you showed up. He was gonna give an overdose on Shawn."

Blair tosses the shot away somewhere away from Shawn. "Good thing you kept him distracted with that sexy body of yours." Blair comments.

"Yeah I guess." She blushes from Blair's Complement.

"So was that just him?"

"I'm not sure. Shade, is anyone else coming?" Phoenix asks Shade.

"Shade, you mean the guy who scared the very literal shit out of Luke?" Blair asked.

"Yeah that guy. Shade?"

(from phone) "The Team Magma members from earlier are heading back towards where your friend Tera is being kept at. I suggest you two hurry up back down there."

"Team Magma is heading for Tera's room. Let's go."

Phoenix and Blair quickly rush back down stairs to the lower level to Tera's room. There they find Tera asleep and her room open. Just as the Team Magma members arrive. They point their guns at them.

"Stay where you are we got the upper hand here." Said one team magma member.

"Wanna to try it Blair? It may give us a chance."

Phoenix turns towards the Magma members.

"You know boys. We may be able to work something out. If you're willing to?" Phoenix begins talking seductively rubbing her body gently as Blair follows along.

"So which one of you thinks they can handle the two of us?" Blair asks as she places one hand underneath her shirt and another in her pants and starts rubbing seductively.

"Maybe we should test them both. Don't you think?" Phoenix asking Blair seductively.

"I think we should. Any ideas?" she asked.

"I got one." Phoenix grabs Blair's rear end and begins jiggling it around while squeezing it. "Let the boys choose."

"I see where you going with it." Blair smirks as she slips her hand out of her shirt and under Phoenix's shirt and starts rubbing her large breasts from underneath. The members beginning to get turned on by the lustful Pokemon. However their thoughts were soon distracted as Koda comes walking in the room seeing the scene before him.

"Um...do I even want to know what the hell is going on because I just came to see if anyone had a quarter to spare for snack machine?" Koda asked completely confused while raising an eyebrow at Phoenix and Blair.

They were both in complete shock as Koda seeing Blair at this moment.

"Yo who the fuck are you old fart?' One team magma member asked pointing a gun at Koda.

"Old fart?" Koda asked. With lightning fast reflexes Koda dashed to the nearest Magma member, disarms him of his gun and throws him hard to the ground. Smashing his head on the ground to knock him out could.

When the other two magma members saw this they point their guns at Koda. Koda quickly uses the gun to shoot both of their guns out of their hands. While tossing the gun in the air, he rushes over to the next Magma member and did a spin side kick to his ribs to send him flying to another room to hit a machine hard on his back. When the last mama member drew a knife and tries to attack Koda with the knife. Koda counter the knife slash by using the Magma's momentum to set up an armlock to disarm him of the knife. Just in time for the gun to land back in Koda's other hand where he shoves the pistol up the magma member's butt, threatening to shoot him if he does something else. With a smirk, Koda chokes him in a sleeper hold and knocks him out cold. After doing that he starts searching their knocked out bodies for any money.

"I don't understand how your father can be this old but agile."

Koda's ear picked up as he looked back at Phoenix with a slight evil eye from the comment.

"Young lady I maybe old but I'm not that old to be confined to a chair. I keep myself in shape everyday. Oh and Blair next time, find a room please." Koda finds a quarter and walks off to a snack machine.

"Daddy, we were only distracting them for our attack."

"Sure you were sweetheart." Koda called back as he inserted the quarter and picked his choice of snack. Blair was frustrated by Koda's words.

"Look at least our friends are okay now. Shade, is there anyone else?" Phoenix asking Shade.

(Over phone) "No area is secured. Hack alerted the local guards to contain the Team members so your friends should be okay for now."

"Okay thank you Shade."

Phoenix hangs the phone up. Phoenix turns to Blair.

"Will you help me get the equipment I need for the cure?" Phoenix asks Blair.

"Of course I will."

"Thank you Blair. Now we ask Glukhov for help."

Nero comes walking in hanging up the phone. "I just ta…"

Nero notices the knocked out Magma members.

"What the hell happened?"

"Your wife was in danger while you were messing around with a phone. Honestly young man you have got to be one hell of a dumbass. Give your son bad advice and leave your hurt wife for these suckers." Koda mentioned as he took a few bites of chips.

"That's none of your business what I do with my son and wife."

"Telling him to sneak into my yard just to impress a girl. And leaving your hurt wife at the mercy of thugs. Yep I'm making it my business to set this family straight because you have your head up your ass half the time." Koda mentions while drinking some soda. Nero sits down and looks away as he was disappointed in himself with his paw in his face.

"You're right. I was never meant to become a father or a husband. I'm a failure as a man and a father."

Koda stops eating, gets up, walks over to Nero and smacks Nero hard at the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell?! Why the hell did you do that?!" Nero asks Koda.

Koda pulls a piece of long twig from a nearby plant and slaps Nero hard in the face.

"First that's Why the hell did you do that sir." Second get your ass up and quit your bitchin. Come on get up." Koda kept slapping Nero with the twig until Nero does stand up.

"Ow! Ow! Alright, Dammit!"

"Now third, you may have your head up your ass but I know you love your family. I've heard this talk once from my son in law. Now I wasn't drilling him like I am doing you now because of his illness. But you will get no special treatment from me. So I'm going straight to the point, do you or do you not love your mate and son?" Koda asked.

"I love them both to death."

"Good. So you do deserve to be a mate and father. Just need to get your head out of your ass."

"I guess you're right."

"Damn right I'm right. I got more experience in this then you do young man."

"Yeah… sure."

Koda suddenly slaps the twig in Nero's face.

"Ow! Alright! You crazy old bastard."

Koda slaps the twig behind Nero's tail.

"I am not some crazy old bastard and if you're going to call me that I want to hear crazy old bastard sir."

Koda slaps the twig at Nero's legs.

"Alright, crazy old bastard… sir."

Koda slaps the twig behind Nero's legs and knocks him to the ground.

"Didn't I say I'm not some crazy old bastard?" Koda looks down at him.

"Ow! What the fuck?! Ow!"

"Daddy I think he gets it. That's enough please." Blair asked.

Koda looks back at Blair and slaps the twig in Nero's face one more time before walking off.

"Thank you Blair."

Blair walked up to Nero and helped him up.

"Phoenix I just wanted to let you know that I got off the phone with Glukhov and he's going to help us with this situation."

"Oh good because I know we can't do this alone."

"He wasn't too happy about what we're going to need his help with or who we're stealing the tech for. But if it meant getting Zeya the cure then he'll do it."

"Good then but I need someone to stay here for Shawn and Tera incase if any of the team's comeback." Phoniex states.

"Alright, I'm gonna see if Glukhov will let me tag along. Blair do you want to come?" Phoenix asks Blair.

"I refuse to let another person suffer through this. I will join you."

"Well I'm going along no matter what but who will stay and watch Shawn and Tera?" Nero asked.

Phoenix and Blair looks towards Koda who was started back eating his snack again.

"Oh no… I am not leaving my best friend and my mate under the care of that crazy old bastard!" Nero shouts.

Koda throws the twig to hit Nero in the ears.

"What did I say about me not being some crazy old bastard?" Koda asked while he drank some soda.

"Crazy old bastard, sir."

"Wrong!" Koda tosses one of his empty cans of soda to hit Nero right in the nose.

"Ow!"

"I guess I'll keep an eye on Shawn and Tera while you three are gone. Besides I dare those young team bastards to try something with me." Koda smirked.

"Uh oh he's got that smirk. Daddy you don't need to...oh what the hell these team members…" Blair sighed as she rubbed her face.

"Okay. Then it's settled." Phoenix says now feeling a little better.

"Do we have to leave Shawn and Tera with the crazy old...I mean Koda?" Nero asked as he noticed Koda still eyeing him.

"Huh I didn't get…" before Nero could finish Koda tosses a pebble at Nero's ear making him yell. "Ow I didn't say anything."

"You forgot to say sir."

"Are you kidding…" Koda throws another pebble at Nero forceing Nero to take cover behind a door.

"Now that the smart ass is out of here. Are you two sure you would want to do this? Me and Glukhov have been some mission in the past. I wouldn't mind working with him again."

"We need someone with that skill to protect Shawn and Tera."

Koda sighs. "Alright but at least tell Glukhov to meet you here, I want to get a good look at his current team."

"Alright then."

Meanwhile, Zeya sat in her medical bed as Nurse Joy was removing some of the I.V.s in her arm.

"Alright your body should be stable for the next few hours. You get up and stretch your legs if you want." Joy told her.

"Okay." Zeya gets up out of bed slowly. She feels in her legs as if they have fallen asleep as she could barely walk.

"Are you okay?" Joy asked noticing her having trouble walking.

"It's alright. It's just I haven't walked in awhile."

"Okay, there some fresh clothes for you on the table close by if you want to switch back to something more comfortable."

"Okay. Do you know where the changing room is?"

"You can change here if you want, I'll leave to give you some privacy." Joy takes her leave to let Zeya change in her room. Zeya changes out of the medical robe and into her pajamas outfit and felt more comfortable.

"That's better."

Zeya still felt a little shaky and her legs still felt like they were asleep. After a small bit she finally got her legs working a little. After checking on Abby to see if she's ok, Zeya exits out of her dark patient like room and begins to wonder around. She wanders around until she stumbles upon Hyro's room. Hyro was still asleep resting from his serious injuries from the beating he got from the Team Aqua members a while back. He slowly woke up to notice Zeya at the entrance of his patent room.

"Ze...Zeya?" he asked still half asleep.

(Gasps) "Hyro."

"Am I dreaming or is this real?" Hyro asked trying to wake himself up but ends up hurting a little.

She kisses him to prove it was no dream. "Did that feel like a dream to you?"

Hyro's face blushes. "Nope." He cringes as he grabs his hurt leg.

"So what did the team members do to you?" Zeya asks.

"Well let's see, I got a broken jaw, all my ribs are broken, my left arm is broken as well. But the worst is my right leg because not only is it completely broken but my knee cap got shot by a bullet. Oh and I did suffer a serious concussion in the head. Other than that, at least you look better then me. Hyro comments.

"Oh my Arceus."

"What about you, are you feeling okay are you alright?"

"I guess I'm doing okay. Abby is doing okay too."

"Well that's good. Well when I woke up earlier I couldn't figure out where we are. Any idea where we could be at?"

"No, it's like, I don't what this place is, it's all dark and, it's almost like if we're living underground maybe I… I don't know."

"Well I'm not sure about you, but I say we get Abby and bust out of here." Hyro comments slowly trying to get up from bed.

"We can't Hyro."

"Why?"

"Because of various reasons. Remember those guys that attacked us?"

"How can I forget." Hyro motions his badly hurt right leg.

"Well they have a connection with Omen and now they're after our friends and family."

"Yeah Omen told me some bullcrap about trying to help us. I think he's just holding us hostage. So why don't we go find him and make him tell us where we are. We at least deserve to know where we're being held." Hyro comments as he gets up but has trouble walking a little.

"We can't plus I'm sick." Zeya says as she rubs her arm.

"Well if he's got some cure then we make him give you the cure before we leave. Come on."

Hyro tries walking towards the door but has hard trouble in even moving from one place to the next. He grabs something to help him move. Zeya helps him up gently to get him to walk but she has an idea. She sat him down as she went to go get a wheelchair close by.

"You don't have to do that for me Zeya I can walk." Hyro comments feeling a little ashamed that Zeya will have to push him around even with her being sick.

"Don't worry about it Hyro." She continues pushing him in the wheelchair looking for Omen's office until they find a elevator.

"Um for a terrorist base, there sure aren't many guards around here." Hyro comments.

"They're not terrorists really. Trust me I've seen them."

The two step inside the elevator as it automatically closes and starts taking them upwards. Almost as soon as it starts, Hyro looks behind him as his mouth hangs open. "Uh Zeya…"

Zeya turns around and becomes shocked at what they see. They were inside a ginormous underwater research facility. There was no telling how deep underwater they were but they were unable to see much of the sun's light or if it was even daylight at the moment or not.

"What is all of this?" Hyro asks.

"It looks like an… underwater research facility?" Zeya guesses from what she sees before suddenly the elevator comes to a complete stop.

The two look at each other and carefully exits the elevator where they arrive at a long hallway that lead to some kind of door in front of them. Zeya sneaks to the door and looks through as they see Omen. However Omen was laying in a large king size bed hooked up on Life support. Multiple I.V's are inserted into his arms, legs, neck and even a few on his back. The seems to be pumping large amounts of unknown liquid medicine into his system. He was only wearing his gas mask and protective bodysuit with a medical robe worn over this. However he also had something else attached to his gas mask as if adding more oxygen for him to breath. He appeared to be in a very deep sleep as the two could hear his breathing and his heart monitor on a machine in the room.

"Oh my Arceus." Zeya was shocked to see Omen on life support with extreme medical care.

"What is wrong with him?" Hyro asked completely confused.

"I don't know."

"Can he hear or see us?" Hyro asked.

"I don't know."

The two move a little close to Omen who is still unresponsive.

"Wonder why the room is so very cold." Hyro comments as the room was so cold he and Zeya could see their own breaths.

"Don't ask me. I don't know or even live here."

Hyro tries standing up from his wheelchair and stands over Omen.

"Hyro what are you doing?" Zeya whispered.

Hyro waves his paw in front of Omen's face to see if he would respond. Omen did not respond or even move except the deep breathing he had to take in. The two were unable to read his expression because his face and head being completely concealed behind the gasmask.

"The guy is out cold out of it." Hyro comments as he snaps his fingers to Omen but he does not respond.

"Stop it, Hyro."

"This guy is so out cold that me doing this isn't even bothering him." Hyro comments as he sits back down at the wheel chair.

"Okay. Let's get of here."

"Wait if this guy is the leader he may have information about where we are somewhere in this office like room." Hyro suggests.

"Hyro, leave him alone."

Suddenly a few water shuriken appears from nowhere and almost hits Hyro and Zeya but misses by mere inches

"What the hell was that?" Hyro yelled in surprise and fear.

"That's a water shuriken?" Zeya comments also in surprise and fear.

"Where did it come from?" Hyro asks.

Without Hyro knowing, Predator appeared from the shadows behind Hyro and drew his sword. Zeya sees the Greninja covered in a high tech exoskeleton and panics as she sees it ready it's sword to strike Hyro.

"Hyro!"

Zeya stands in it's way before it could strike Hyro. It did not seem to care as it was ready to strike both of them at the same time.

"Predator it is alright…" the three suddenly hear Omen's voice from the nearby king size bed as he carefully turns his head to them.

Predator withdraws his sword and bows his head. "What is thy bidding my master?"

"You may leave, they're just children." Omen carefully said as he gently waved his right hand to him.

"As you wish and command my master." with that Predator disappears back into the shadows.

"You two do know I was able to hear everything you…(coughs)...said…" Omen comments to the two.

"Oh… I didn't think. We couldn't see you move much." Hyo comments.

Omen slightly pulls the covers off him to try and sit up. Accidently showing his missing left arm to them.

"What the…" Hyro asks.

"Yes…?" Omen asks.

Omen notices them staring at his missing left arm.

"Oh...well as you can see I do not have a left arm. What you saw earlier was me wearing my cybernetic prosthetic. I have to wear in place of where my original left arm used to be at. The same case goes with my right leg." Omen answered as he lifted the sheets of his bed a little to show he had no right leg either.

Omen pulls the covers back over him and lays his head back down on his pillow gently.

"What happened to your arm and leg?" Zeya asked.

Omen breathed some more and remain silent.

"I don't know if you two want to hear the story answer for that…" he answered gently.

"Please mister uh…"

"Just Omen, that's all…"

"Okay. Can you tell us what happened?"

"Why do you want to know…?" Omen asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just very curious is all."

Omen remained silent for a moment.

"I will have to tell you another time. I'm currently in the process of my usual medical treatment. I'm lucky I was able to come out of it long enough to stop Predator…"

"Who was that?" Hyro asks.

"Predator is my top assassin and one of my most loyal followers. He was the cyborg greninja you two just met."

"Besides commanding him. He looked like he didn't want to hurt me."

"Predator does not want to take life of children but considering you two were messing around with my face while I was out of it he took it as a threat. He's been assigned as my bodyguard while I receive my treatment."

"Oh I see now."

"What are you kids doing here in my personal room in the first place?"

"Hyro my friend was hoping for answers of why we're here."

"I see, I guess the shock of me telling you yesterday did that big of a number on you. Unfortunately I can't answer your questions at the moment."

Omen gently taps a red button and a few guards enter the room.

"Carefully escort them back to their rooms and get them whatever they need. I need...to…"

Omen passes out back in a very deep sleep before finishing his order to his men.

"Can we have a room together? I don't want to leave Hyro again." Zeya asks the guard.

"Of course ma'am, we'll move Hyro into your room. Just follow us back please and let the master have his rest." The guard said as he gently pushed Hyro's wheelchair and motioned for Zeya to follow him.

"Okay."

The guards take them down the elevator and back into Zeya's room where they bring a medical med in for Hyro to sleep in the room. Abby was still asleep.

"How come there's no guards watching the area?"

"There are, it's just we keep everywhere dark to hide and keep watch in the shadows. We let you kids pass because you two do have a right to know where you at. But that's only freebie you kids get. Next time try not to wander off to places you're not allowed to go please." the guard said before leaving with the other guards.

Hyro gets back in bed and lays back, staring at the ceiling of the dark room. "Wow, a whole month underwater with Legion…"

"Yes I know Hyro. We'll be down here for a month."

"I can only imagine what our families are going to think if they do ever let us go to tell them."

"I don't know Hyro. I just don't know."

Hyro sighs. "Don't worry, they'll find us and maybe they'll find a cure for you or something. Sorry if I'm not helping much all this is just way too much for me to handle."

"You are helping me by being with me right now." She held his hand as they both smiled

The next day meanwhile with Phoenix, Blair and Nero as they were in Glukhov's secret base. They're meeting on about finding certain equipment to help with the cure.

"I cannot believe you made a deal with Omen, the leader of Legion himself. The man we've been trying to catch for almost ten if not twenty years." Glukhov sighs to himself.

"Glukhov, this is my daughters were talking about here. Your nieces."

"I know. And you say Zeya has Arnis syndrome which I and nobody in this base has ever heard of. It's not even in the medical history books or anything."

"That's because it's rare. My husband passed away from it." Blair contributed.

"And you want me to help you three steal cloning technology from top research facilities to help clone a plant?"

"Yes he said that this plant will help cure them and Zeya."

"Them? You mean someone else has this syndrome?"

"Yes his granddaughter has it and she's only a baby."

Glukhov looks at Phoenix in surprise. "Omen has a granddaughter?"

"Yes from the Albino Lucario."

"So that Albino Lucario who is seen with him the most is his son? How's that even possible?"

"Step son. It's his step son."

"Well that would explain a hell of allot."

"I guess and don't use this as an advantage. I want my children back and so does Tera."

"Alright, alright I won't use that as an advantage."

"Thank you, Glukhov."

Glukhov sighs and lays back on the nearby wall.

"I honestly I have no ideas how we are going to do this."

"Please Glukhov. You have to think of something or we may never see our children again."

"I know it's just what he's asking is quite the challenge even for me. Because I know my superiors are not going to give me authorization to get this tech on account of its for Legion. So we are going to have to steal it which we both know stealing stuff like this is quite the serious federal offense."

"Do whatever it takes. Please."

Phoenix's phone rings and she answers.

"Hello?"

She hands it to Glukhov.

"It's for you."

Glukhov answers.

"Hello?"

(from phone) "Hey there you old bastard. Recognize me?"

"Thomas?"

(from phone) "I see our new friends finally convinced you to help them out huh?"

"Yes but I'm only doing this for my nieces and Nero's son."

(from phone) "Yeah whatever. Anyrate there's been a slight change of plans."

"And what's that?"

(from phone) "Well thanks to my buddy Hack, we were able to find a good prototype plant cloning machine. So you don't have to steal parts to make all over the world. You can just go to one place and steal that for us."

"And where's that?"

(from phone) "Celadon City in the Kanto Region. In the Government's top research and development building."

"Celadon City?"

(from phone) "That's right, you guys are going to have to go over there to steal it from the Government and that's not all."

"There's more?"

(from phone) "You're also going to have to kidnap the lead scientist in plantology who also happens to be living in that city as well."

"What? Why?"

(from phone) "We'll need him to perform the task of cloning the plant otherwise stealing the machine would be pointless if there's no one who knows how to work the damn thing or how to extract plant DNA as well as this guy."

(Sighs) "Alright. Alright."

(from phone) "Good, Hack is sending the address and name of the scientist. There will be a plane scheduled to take you to the city tomorrow. We will have an agent send you the tickets tonight and one of you will have to pick them up. And Glukhov if you try anything on us you will regret it. Am I understood?"

"I'm not dumb, Thomas. I know your boss's style."

(frome phone) "Good, have a nice day."

Thomas hangs the phone up.

"Who was that, Glukhov?" Phoenix asks him.

"That was Thomas. He said that instead of finding pieces for the tech, they were able to find a good plant cloning prototype in Celadon City."

"Great. How do we do this?" Nero asks.

"We're going to have to steal it from the Government's Top Research and Development building."

"What?!" Phoenix asks in a shocked surprised.

"Oh and there's more. We're also going to have to kidnap the lead paleontologist who happens to live in the same city."

"You've got to be shitting me." Blair contributes.

The group all suddenly get messages on their phones. They check them, seeing that someone anonymously has sent them a address and a name.

"I shit you not. They're pretty serious. In fact tonight one of us is going to have to pick up plane tickets for the plane to Celadon city tomorrow."

"Okay. Let's do this then."

"Nero, think you can get the tickets?" Blair asked.

"I'll go get them now."

Nero heads off to go get the plane tickets. Sometime later, he arrives at one of the addresses he was suppose to meet up with someone. All he saw was this electabuzz wearing bline sunglasses and wearing a brown trench coat while carrying stuff.

"Souvenirs, novelty, party tricks. Souvenirs, novelty, party tricks." The electabuzz said as he walked up to Nero.

"Where are the tickets you promised?

The electabuzz looks around and leans close to Nero's ear.

"So your Nero. Yo name's Hack, your Hyro's old man right?" Hack asked.

"Yes and I'm not that old." Nero pushes him back.

A passenger walks by and Hack had to go in disguise. "Here kind sir, smell this flower, it never fails."

Hack shows Nero the flower on his jacket. Nero sees he's trying to disguise so he goes along. However when he touches the flower it sprays ink all over his face.

"Good stuff right?" Hack joked seeing Nero's face covered in ink.

"Just give me the damn tickets." Nero wipes the ink off his face.

"Alright I need to give you some instructions first okay."

"Fine."

Another passenger passes by.

"Here kind sir, try this. This will make you very popular at social gatherings." Hack hands Nero shaving cream. When Nero grabs it, it spurts a huge amount of shaving cream on his face.

"You got to admit that is some funny as hell stuff right?" Hack asked.

"I don't care for your unfunny jokes. Give me the tickets." Nero swats the cream off his face.

"Ok this is what you need to do. Even though Thomas said leave tomorrow, that was a cover up. The plane leaves tonight at 9:00. You and your group need to be there an hour ahead understand?" Hack asked.

"Yes I understand."

Another passenger passes by.

"Try this good sir, this is one of our most popular items." Hack hands Nero a cigar. Nero takes the cigar lights it, which causes the cigar to blow up in his face.

"See what I mean by most popular items?" Hack joked.

"Can I have my tickets now?"

Hack looks around his surroundings before handing the tickets to Nero.

"Nice meeting you. Oh two things. One, you really need to find a better method of the talk for your son, he's got a shit tone of Greninja porn in his computer. And two, your mate Tera is one sexy lady." Hack joked.

"I got something for you too." Nero kicks him in the nuts only to discover he was wearing a metal cup. As a result, Nero yells and holds his foot while hopping on his other one.

"Nice try. But learned how to avoid that years ago."

Nero right hooks him in the face into the wall. "One that was for spying on my family and friends and two your jokes suck."

"And is three because I've watched your mate Tera undress once while listening to "this is ladies night?" Hack smirked.

Nero punches him in the stomach as he groans from the punch."Thanks for tickets you perv."

"Anytime asshole anytime. Have a nice day." Hack gets up and starts walking off. "Souvenirs, novelty, party tricks. Souvenirs, novelty, party tricks." Hack walks away.

Nero walks off as well going back to the gang to give the tickets.

"Hey Nero there you are we were just...what happened to your face?" Phoenix asked.

"Hack's stupid jokes. Don't worry about that now. Here are the tickets but we need to leave now because our flight leaves at 9:00 tonight."

"Alright I'll drive us there. It's an hour to the plane from here so we should be there around perfect timing." Glukhov motions for them to follow them as they go into his black ops hummer as he starts it up and drove out of the garage. They get on the express highway to the airport speeding down the highway. They finally reach after a few minutes on the highway as they park in the depart section and they all jumped out running into the airport as Glukhov locks his car. They ran as fast as they could to the gate as the last person was getting on the plane and reached just in time. They give their tickets in, walked in and took their seats. The group sat comfortably in the plane as they waited for the plane to take off. Within a few minutes, the plane moves and takes off to its destination. Sometime a little later, Nero and Glukhov were asleep with most of the passengers. Phoenix was the only one awake as she stared at a picture of her with her family with a sad look on her face. Blair woke up a little and noticed Phoenix still awake.

"Phoenix, what are you doing still up?" Blair asked in concern.

"I can't help it. My husband and my friend Tera are in hospital beds fighting for their lives, my daughter Zeya is sick from a disease I don't even know about, and my baby Abby is in the custody of dangerous people. My family is falling apart, Blair."

Blair remains silent for a moment. She scoots up next to Phoenix and hugs her gently.

"I know what it's like to feel like your family is falling apart. But please we'll get your kids back and we'll find something to help your daughter Zeya. And Shawn and Tera are in good hands and my daddy will make sure nothing happens to them. But please don't break on us, you need to sleep you haven't slept much lately and we've got a long, long set of tasks to do." Blair mentions.

"Okay, I'll try. Thank you, Blair."

"So what kind of picture is that with your family?" Blair asked noticing the picture.

"This is our family photo. Me, Shawn, Zeya and Abby. This is our first one together."

Blair smiled. "You all look so happy together."

"I know but…" Phoenix begins tearing up with her hand covering her mouth.

"Shh...it's okay, we're here and we're on our way to do everything we can and more to help you. I lost my husband to Arnis Syndrome, and if there's a cure now, I'm not gonna let my friends lose someone precious to them like I lost Logan."

"Thank you, Blair. Really I appreciate it. I'll try and sleep on it." Phoenix lowers her seat into a bed and tries to sleep. She rubs the bed on her side but realizes Shawn wasn't there as she missed the feeling of him.

Meanwhile back with Zeya, she was asleep on her medical bed close to Hyro's medical bed with Abby asleep in a crib. However, the three were suddenly woken up by a loud sound close by which alerted everyone in the area. Nurse Joy as well as some other doctors frantically rushed into the room where the loud sound was coming from.

"What was that?" Hyro asks Zeya.

"I don't know." Zeya answers

Addy starts crying from the sudden disturbance in her sleep.

"Hyro can you take Abby I'm going to see what's wrong." Zeya asked as she gently got up from bed.

"Alright." Hyro picks up Abby and gently rocks her, trying to calm her down while she continues crying.

Zeya follows the nurses and doctors as they all went into a certain room. Zeya walks into the room unnoticed by the distracted doctors and nurses as she sees the baby Albino Riolu having some kind of attack. The very sight was horrifying to Zeya seeing a baby like Lina who's much younger than even her little sister, hooked up on several I.V.s in intensive care life support. It looked as if she was struggling to breathe and that she was in awful pain.

"Oh my Arceus, she's having another attack." Nurse Joy gasped.

"Check the I.V.s nurse. I need to make sure she has enough." a doctor mentions.

"Yes doctor." Joy answered.

The doctor begins checking the heart rate as it was beeping rapidly.

"Sir her blood pressure is skyrocketing at a dangerous level." one nurse comments.

"I've got a pulse but I'm losing it fast." another doctor mentions.

"Sir she's losing oxygen, she's not breathing good."

"Get an oxygen mask on her, she's suffocating badly. Nurse I'm need a refill on all her I.V.'s, all of them.

The nurse gets the oxygen mask as she begins pumping the oxygen into her. The next nurse begins refilling the I.V.'s. However all this was still not helping Lina's condition as her heart beat was now slowly dropping fast.

"Doctor we're losing her!" yelled Nurse Joy.

"Get the defibrillator now!"

One doctor quickly rushes to bring a modified defibrillator for infant pokemon and applies it on the right places on Lina's chest.

"Clear!" they shock Lina's chest slightly. No results.

"No results sir!"

"Clear!" they shock Lina's chest again. Still no results.

"Let's try again. Clear!" they shock Lina's chest one more time. This time, her heart rate goes back to normal but Lina's starts screaming in pain.

"Ah shit she's awake. Somebody give her a sedative NOW!" the doctor yelled.

Nurse Joy quickly grabs a shot with a strong sedative, she gently grabs Lina's arm and sticks it in her to place her back in a deep sleep.

"Whew that should do it." the doctor comments as Lina goes back into a deep sleep with her body now stable again.

Zeya stood there shocked having to witness seeing a baby Rilou having a seizure. As the doctors leave the room, nurse Joy stays with Lina and gently pets her head gently. Zeya approaches Nurse Joy slowly and cautiously.

"Will she be okay?" Zeya asks Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy sighs as she looks back at Zeya.

"I don't know. This is the third time she's had an Arnis Syndrome attack, and it seems each time she gets worse."

"The third time?" Zeya asks in shocking surprise.

"Yes, this is her third attack. And we have to do this to her every single time just to keep her stable."

"Oh my Arecus. That's terrible."

"I know…" Joy answered.

"Where's Omen?" He should be here."

"He still out cold. He'll be out of it until he finishes with his medication." 

"Okay then. How can she live through this?"

"I… I don't know, she's been this sick for two weeks and already is at stage 3 of Arnis Syndrome."

"Is it really bad?"

"You are only at stage 2. It'll take a year or more for you to reach stage 3. However Lina went from stage 1 to stage 3 within a matter of days. That's why Omen had no choice but to take that ship hostage to try and force the government to find that plant." Joy answered as pulled Lina's pink covers on her to keep her warm.

"I understand now."

Almost immediately, Ace comes rushing into the room, seriously scared and frantic.

"What happened is Lina alright?!" Ace begged in a serious panic.

"Lina just had another attack but we have her in a stable condition Ace." Joy answered.

Ace notices Zeya.

"What is she doing in the room?" Ace demanded.

"She was curious of the commotion that just happened. Nothing to worry, sir."

"You know I see it as bad luck to have her close to Lina Joy." Ace yelled slightly.

"But sir… Lina is fine."

Ace remained silent for a moment. He sighed and took a seat next to Lina.

"My apologies, Zeya this is Ace, Lina's grandfather from her mother's side." Joy answered.

Ace growled a little but didn't take his eyes off his grandfather.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave now."

Ace didn't bother looking at Zeya, he placed a paw on Lina's paw and held it gently. Joy gets up and helps Zeya back to her room.

"I apologise for Ace he's a bit paranoid over you, Hyro, and Abby being here so close to Lina." Joy answered.

"But we didn't do anything wrong."

"It's not you he's scared of, it's your father Shawn and his friend Nero he's worried about."

"I know because we're being held… here."

"And that's why he's scared. You see, Ace is the don of the mafia, and he's the one who supplies weapons and tech for us. A few years ago your father and Nero busted a drug heist he was doing. Cost him billions that almost crippled his empire. But Omen came to him and helped out of it. It was from there that Aaron met his daughter Crystal and they eventually had Lina. Now Ace is scared to death that your father will have a reason to come after Crystal or Lina."

"That makes sense why he so paranoid."

"He just wants his granddaughter to be cured and safe. Linna and Crystal are his entire world, to him, his family is all he's got." Joy mentions.

"I know. Same for my parents and Hyro's."

As Joy was leading Zeya back to her room, the two could hear Ace crying a little in Lina's room. Once back in the room, they found Hyro asleep in bed while holding a sleeping Abby in his arms.

"I see Hyro was able to calm Abby down. Do you want me to take her?" Joy offered.

"No that's fine. We can handle her."

"Okay I understand. Let me know if you need me for anything." Joy bowed her head slightly and exited the room.

Meanwhile back in Lumiose City at the hospital. Rex and Pepper decide to pay a second visit to Shawn and Tera. They were having trouble finding their rooms as they walked down the hallway. Rex asks Nurse Joy for directions.

"Excuse me nurse. Can you tell me where Shawn Kaiser's room is?" Rex asks.

"Oh yes he's on the fourth floor in the heavy treatment area in room 402. He just got out of surgery so he's resting right now."

"Can we see him now?" Pepper asks.

"Of course. Just take in mind he may or may not be asleep and if he is he probably won't wake up until later tonight."

"We understand. Thank you Nurse." Rex thanked the nurse and went over to the elevator to go to the fourth floor with Pepper.

"Wow, Shawn's done some crazy shit before but tangle with Legion and their leader Omen. Damn...is Shawn inhuman or something?" Rex asked.

"I don't know. We'll see when we talk to him again." Pepper answered.

When the two got to the fourth floor, they started making their way to the heavy treatment area. The two looked around for Shawn's room, taking notice that the area was unusually quiet.

"Strange this place is very quiet all of a sudden." Rex comments.

"That is strange you would think that with all incident there would be…" Pepper notices a dart on Rex's butt. "There's a dart on your butt!"

"What?" Rex takes notice of the dart on his butt. "How the hell did that get there?"

"Think we should pull it out?" Pepper asked as she kneeled down observing the dart.

"Honey would you please stand back up we look weird with you staring at my butt."

"Babe you know you liked it before." She pulls the dart out roughly as he groans from the pull.

"Yeah but not in public. There's no telling who's watching."

"There's no one here."

"Yeah but I can smell someone here and feel it. I can feel it like it's right." Another dart fires from nowhere and hits Rex in the neck. "In my NECK!"

"Where are these darts coming from?"

Another two darts shoot out of nowhere and hit Rex in the arm. "Three darts is too much." Rex starts trying to run to find some help.

"Please stop. Whoever is doing this." Pepper runs after Rex.

The two take shelter inside an empty patient room. "I think we lost whoever…"

Five more darts shoot from nowhere and hit Rex in the back. "Heeeeyyyyyy…." Rex's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he passes out.

"Rex? Rex!" She gets on her knees trying to help him. Before she knew it someone snuck from the shadows behind her and puts a sleeper hold on her, making her pass out gently.

Rex woke up a little later, finding that he was hanging upside down in a empty room along with other who look like members from different teams.

"Finally awake I see."

Rex sees Koda walk up to him and Pepper while flipping his combat knife up and down in the air and perfectly catching it.

"Thought you could sneak up on Shawn huh?. Well so did he." Koda said as he pointed to a beaten up knocked out Team Rocket member hanging upside down.

"Hey wait a second. We have no idea what you're talking about. What did you with Pepper?"

"Oh I got her resting in a room in a locked door. Not my nature to hurt women. You on the other hand are not a woman and better be ready for a world of hurt unless you tell me what business you have?" Koda answered holding his knife up to Rex's face.

"What are you? A cop or something? We're here to visit Shawn and Tera. This is our second visit."

"We'll see about that." Koda answered as he walked over and brought a camera. "Tera, this is Koda, sorry to wake you. I got these new intruders saying they're here for a second to Shawn. Do you know this guy?"

(over phone) "Yes, I'm their friend and sister in-law. Shawn knew them since his brother died a couple of years ago. Please don't hurt them. Their Shawn's family too."

Koda walks over to Rex and cuts him down to hit the floor.

"Thanks Tera. Where's Pepper?"

Koda just opens the nearby door to have Pepper come falling out. Rex kneeled down to help her up.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"I just put a sleeper hold on her, give her a minute or two she'll wake up. And yes I was gentle she's not hurt in any shape or form." Koda answered as he puts his combat knife up.

"If anything's wrong with her I'll…"

"Do nothing but shit your pants young man because what can you do that Vietnam failed to do to me?"

"I'm not gonna shit my pants over some high skilled Veteran."

"That's what they all say until the bad smell appears. Anyrate, Shawn is in the other room down the hallway resting from surgery.

Shawn comes in a wheelchair without them knowing hearing all of the commotion from his room.

"Stop it Koda. You're scaring my friends."

Koda points to all the knocked out team members still hanging up in the wall. "Youngman the thugs still hanging all came in trying to kill you while you were asleep. I had to make sure if these were really your friends or not."

"You could've told me about it before you started doing this."

"You were asleep and the doctors told me not to disturb you."

(Sighs) "Just let them go please. Nice to see you guys again."

"Glad we come Shawn. But who the hell is this old man?"

"That's Master Sergeant Koda of the Green Berets to you youngman."

"He's a Veteran from Vietnam."

"Well that would explain alot." Rex stated as he watched Koda walk off somewhere.

"Your friend Tera is down on the second floor at the intensive care room." Koda mentioned before leaving.

"Shawn where did you meet this guy seriously?"

"I don't know, Rex. I just don't know. Is Pepper good?"

Pepper slowly began waking up. "Um, where are we?"

"Don't worry about it. Your fine now. Come on, let's go see Tera."

"Follow me to Tera's room." Shawn tried leading them but was having some trouble with the wheelchair as his body still hurt badly.

Rex got behind Shawn and pushed him to the elevator where they reached down to the second floor and headed off to Tera's room. Within a few moments, they arrived in Tera's room as she was resting in bed.

"Hello Tera." Rex greeting himself.

"Hey Rex. Hey Pepper. Nice of you guys to show up."

"Well we came as soon as we could."

"How are you holding up?" Pepper asks

"I'm doing fine so far. What about you Shawn?" Tera asks

"I'm doing okay besides from my body being broken and me just coming out of surgery. I'm doing better."

"Well that's good to know."

"Yeah. I hope our children are doing better than we are."

"I am hoping as well."

"That reminds me. Where are the kids?" Pepper asks

Shawn hesitates as he was tired of repeating the same story over again.

(Sighs) "When we were on vacation of course you know was taken hostage. Phoenix helped give Omen what he wanted, a plant that is the cure to Arnis Syndrome. Later the teams attacked Tera who was watching the kids. We found out that Zeya has Arnis Syndrome and now Omen has our children. The teams know of us meeting with Omen and now we've been brought into this stupid private war of theirs."

"That's terrible."

"Yes I know. But Phoenix and the others are gonna get what we need to make the antidote."

"What do we do till then?"

"We have to pray for our children till then."

Meanwhile back on the flight to Celadon City as everybody was sleeping for the trip. The stewardess come out to give the breakfast out to the passengers. Glukhov, Nero, Phoenix and Blair wake up as they were handed breakfast.

"Thank you." Glukhov thanked the stewardess as she handed them breakfast.

(Pilot) "Good morning everyone. We hope you are enjoying your flight to the Celadon City in the Kanto Region. Today is June 22nd, it is 10:00 A.M. and today's temperature is about 69 F. So it might be a chilly morning. We'll be on the ground in ten minutes."

"Ok, our first objective is to try and steal some cloning machine out of the Government's top research and development building."

"But we need to find it first."

"We got the address of the place. It'll be heavily guarded day and night in and out." Glukhov answered.

"How are we even going to steal something like that from the government?" Blair asked.

Glukhov's phone rings and he answers it.

(over phone) "Hey there Russian how've you been?" Glukhov heard Hack on the other end of the line.

"Hack?"

(over phone) "The one and only legendary smart ass."

"Cut the bullshit. What's our next task?"

(over phone) "Oh I'm just gonna tell you that I will be helping you guys get through the issues you will be facing."

"Okay."

(over phone) "Alright, you guys need to find somewhere to rest or stretch your legs until tonight. Because that's the only good time for you to be able to steal the device okay?"

Glukhov hangs up as the plane lands on the runway and docked in. They walk off the plane and enter in the entry and walked out.

"Okay, where do we go? Blair? Glukhov, do you know a place?" Phoenix asks them both.

Blair thinks about it where they could stay and she gains an idea.

"I got it. I used to visit this city back when my kids were born. I think I should be able to find us a place for us to stay till we get the guy."

"Any idea where?" Glukhov asks.

"There's this Motel I used to stay with Logan. If I remember correctly it should be on Almore street."

"Alright then. Lead the way."

Blair hails a cab as he pulls over and drives off to Almore Street. After a few minutes later they arrive to Almore Street and arrived to the Motel. They pay for the ride and walked towards the Motel.

"So you came here with Logan?" Phoenix asks.

"Well...you could say this is where we had our first and only time together." Blair answered.

"Ah, okay then."

They walk into the Motel as they ask if a room was open. He nods in agreement, and after they pay and sign in he gives them a key to room 207. They walk upstairs to the room as Phoenix unlocks the door and they see a standard room. Not too fancy nor poorly. Nero knocks on some of the walls and smirks.

"Wow, soundproof rooms, could come in handy." Nero states as he continues checking the room out.

"That's the reason why Logan suggested we go to this hotel that night." Blair whispers to Phoenix.

"Makes sense why." Phoenix whispers back to Blair.

"Okay here's the plan, we'll rest up here until tonight. At night we'll start the operation, Hack sent me a text earlier that he'll call later this afternoon to brief us on the plan for tonight."

"Okay but we haven't eaten anything since we got here." Blair taking notice.

"Yes I haven't eaten anything either." Phoenix agrees as her stomach growls loudly.

"You know I actually agree with them Glukhov."

"Damn…

"So Glukhov? Nero, would you kindly do us all a favor and get us food please?" Blair asks with her eyes blinking rapidly. Glukhov couldn't resist the look and gave in.

"Alright. We'll get some food. What do you guys wanna eat?" Glukhov asking everyone.

"Hm, I don't know. How about some seafood, anyone?" Blair asked looking at everyone.

"Fine we'll go get some seafood. Just keep an eye on the room and contact us if Hack calls you guys or text us. If you guys run into any team members. Kick their asses as hard as you can if not take cover and let us finish the job." Nero comments.

"Sounds like a plan." Phoenix smiled.

"We'll be back." Glukhov comments before he and Nero left closing the door behind them.

"The old puppy dog eyes trick never fails. " Blair smirked to herself.

"I might need to try that on Shawn."

"It used to work on Logan, I'm sure it can work with Shawn." Blair smiled as she sat down on the bed.

Phoenix sat down with her and laid down on it. She was looking down on her side of the bed rubbing the bed thinking about Shawn. Blair takes notice Phoenix looking down.

"Everything okay Phoenix?" Blair asked.

(Sighs) "I don't know Blair. Everytime I rub this side of the bed. It reminds me how much I miss Shawn."

"Tell me about. I'm actually back in the same hotel where Logan knocked me up with Kelly and Ellah. I can describe every single detail from how we started to finish." Blair sighed knowing the feeling.

Phoenix begins whimpering under her breath while tearing a bit. "I'm afraid of losing him again."

"Phoenix, Shawn is doing better, he's going to make a full recovery if he just stays in bed. Try not to think about it." Blair mentioned.

"I know but I can't…" She begins sniffling a little bit as she wipes her eyes. She sits up. "Blair can I ask you something."

"Sure what is it?" Blair asked.

"What was it like when you and Logan were here the first time?"

Blair blushed heavily but smiled a little as she looked at the ground.

"There are no words to describe how wonderful it was. But I know Logan did everything he could to make the night as special as he could, even when he was secretly sick with Arnis stage 2. I don't mean to brag but as amazing Shawn is, I don't think Shawn would have the endurance Logan had. Because we went at it from morning till night. And what was so amazing was he didn't finish until like two o'clock in the morning."

"Hey we can last longer too. I mean Shawn has that wonderful personality and his extreme tense body. He can last longer too is all I'm saying."

"I know, but Logan was sick with Arnis Syndrome during the entire time and kept it hidden from me while we were doing it. I'm not sure if it was stage 1 or 2, I don't think I'll ever know. And maybe it's better that I don't know." Blair began to tear up to the point that she had to cover her face. "I miss him Phoenix, I miss him so much. He's been gone for four years and I still can't get over his loss."

"I'm sorry I put you in that Blair. I'm just really worried about Shawn."

"It's alright Phoenix. I know you care for Shawn is all."

Phoenix holds the infinity love necklace that Shawn gave to her as their sign of love. She holds it tightly in her hand and Blair took notice of the necklace and asks her.

"What is that in your hand, Phoenix?"

"Oh this? This is the necklace that Shawn gave to me. It's a sign of our love like the Flames of Heart bond we made on our vacation." Phoenix answered with a smile.

"Really?" Blair pulls out a small cyan colored crystal bracelet from her purse.

"Logan made this for me while I was getting surgery. In fact this is what he presented to me when he asked me to marry him. He made it himself out of a rare crystal he found once." Blair smiled.

"I guess we both have certain things our husbands gave us."

"You would've loved Logan, Phoenix. The reason why I have such a thing for Shawn is just he just reminds me so much of Logan from his sweet and wonderful personality to his hot peak perfect physical condition body." Blair answered.

"I know but Shawn the way he kisses you on the neck it was like feeling a snake slithering all over you. It's the ooze that gets to me."

"Yeah but Logan has the perfect body tone every time he presses his chest against mine. His pure skin against my silky fur. Mmm~ it felt so right."

Blair and Phoenix giggled talking about and comparing their husbands. Blair moved her hand to Phoenix's hand as they both looked into each other's eyes. Phoenix was surprised to see Blair making a move on her. Phoenix smiles at Blair as she did the same as they slowly bring their faces closer and began kissing each other, making out. They separate for a moment.

"Do you know what's going on Blair?" Phoenix asks.

"We're a little sexually tensed and we just want to scratch the itch however way we can." Blair answered.

"I guess." Phoenix crawls on top of Blair blushing and smiling at her. "Nero said that the room was sound proof right?" Phoenix asking Blair

"Yes I do recall."

"Let's see how crazy we can get." Phoenix lays her large breasts against Blair's breasts and they begin making out and moan in their kiss. Phoenix sits up while sitting on top of Blair Phoenix takes off her top letting her large breasts hang out as Blair took off hers as well.

Phoenix rubs her breasts against Blair's as she takes off her pants. Phoenix begins kissing her body gently downwards to her hole. Blair moans as Phoenix reaches her hole and begins licking and sucking around the lips of her hole through her panties. Blair moaned a little as she reached behind Phoenix's back and unhooked her bra. Phoenix took the bra off and flung it to the ground as she then went back to work on Blair's neither regions. Slowly grabbing Blair's panties with her teeth to gently pull them down her legs.

"Now it's my turn." Blair takes Phoenixes and moves her to lay on her back.

Once there, Blair smirks as she takes shirt and bra off at the same time. From there she grabs Phoenix's shots and pulls them off along side her panties. Now that Phoenix was fully nude like she was, Blair moved over to get on top of Phoenix. From there she shoved her slit in Phoenix's face while she started licking Phoenix's slit from where she's at.

"Yeah you like that?" Blair asks.

Phoenix moans as licks and sucks Blair's slit and Blair moans. Phoenix starts to go deeper into her as Blair moaned louder.

"Hey Blair. You got something for both of us?" Phoenix asks.

Blair stops for a moment before reaching for her bag nearby. She searched through it while wiggling her wonderful ass in Phoenix's face. Before long she pulled out a bendable double sided dildo that vibrates.

"This stays between you and me okay." Blair asked.

"Okay." Phoenix smirks as she grabs one end and begins sucking on it. She licks around the tip and begins going deeper into it. Blair takes the other end and does the same as they both suck on each ends. The slurp as saliva was all over it and Blair turns on the vibration as it vibrates in their throats. They both pull out with the vibration still going.

Phoenix bends over wiggling her ass twerking it a bit. "Let's take turns, okay."

"Okay. You get five minutes."

Blair bends it into an L-shape as she inserts one end back into herself and the next end into Phoenix. The vibration sensation gave Phoenix an instant orgasm as Blair turns up the vibration and begins thrusting into her. Blair holds her hips down while thrusting into her glory hole as she moans louder from the high vibration and imagines if it was Shawn. Blairs as well feeling the same vibration as Phoenix does and they both moan loudly. Blair places Phoenix on top as Phoenix thrusts herself down as they only heard clapping sounds from the thrusting. The five minutes have pass as it was Phoenixes turn and change positions. Phoenix holds Blair's hips as she begins thrusting into her but harder and faster and Blair moans louder as well.

"You're good at this, Phoenix." Blair complements

"You're not bad for yourself." Phoenix contributes

After they were done thrusting into each other. Phoenix bends it back straight as Blair was on fours and Phoenix did the same. Phoenix inserts the dildo's ends into each others glory holes with both ends in them and began thrusting as the same time. They both moan loudly as Phoenix calls out Shawn's name until Phoenixes motion changes as she climbs on top of Blair and continues thrusting down as they both moan loudly while Blair squeezes Phoenixes large breasts.

"I'm gonna cum, Phoenix!"

"Oh Arceus me too, Blair!"

They both thrust faster until Blair and Phoenix finally climaxed and make their largest squirt at the same time. They screamed at the top of their lungs and kissed each other as they lay down and relax.

(Panting) "That was… quite an experience for both of us." Blair says while panting.

"Yes I know. It was amazing." Phoenix says while panting.

"Well let's clean up before Glukhov and Nero come back."

"Yeah."

The two quickly cleaned themselves off and put on a different set of clothes. Afterwords they lay back on their beds and relax a little. Glukhov and Nero return with the seafood wrapped up and in bags.

"We're back. What did you girls do while we're away?" Nero asked as he set the food down for them to eat.

"Oh we just relaxed a little and Blair told me some stories about her time here." Phoenix answered.

"Yeah so what did you bring?" Blair asks Nero.

"Well we have some Lobster, a little bit of sushi, some salmon and crab." Glukhov answers.

"I think I'll take the Lobster." Phoenix takes the lobster along with sauces and places it on her plate.

"I got the sushi." Blair takes some of the sushi as well as some chopsticks to get set.

"I guess I'll take Crab." Glukhov grabs the crab and the only thing left was the salmon.

Nero shrugged and took the salmon and they all begin eating their dinner and rested up for the day until night.

Meanwhile, Zeya was resting in her bed as Nurse Joy was inserting some in the veins of some of her arms.

"How do you feel today, Zeya?" Nurse Joy asked as she finished inserting the last I.V. in Zeya's arm.

"I was feeling normal a little before my body started aching with my chest hurting and not breathing good."

"Well it's a good thing we're keeping your body stabled. Whenever you feel any form of discomfort it is vital that you inform us immediately. The fast we can make you comfortable, the slower the process of your sickness reaching stage three. We want to avoid stage 3 as much as possible okay Zeya?" Joy asked as the medicine started pumping into Zeya's veins and her bod started relaxing and she began to feel much, much more comfortable and her breathing returning back to normal.

"Okay. May I ask you something, Nurse Joy."

"Of course dear what is it?"

"What made you join, Legion?"

Joy remained silent for a long moment.

"It was as if it happened yesterday. I was just working at a normal pokemon center like any other member of my family. Then one day I saw this man, a man who was so badly hurt, he was crippled and could barely walk. Worst of all he had to have an oxygen tank to breath at all times. I couldn't tell what happened to him but from the way he tried his best to hide, he must've truly witness hell or worse. But he didn't care about himself. I saw him at my door steps one night, he wasn't even walking his prosthetic leg gave out and he had to crawl. But the entire time he was holding a baby Albino Riolu. I remember him begging me, crying for me to save his son, the Albino Riolu who was badly sick with Arnis. I did what I could but I was not able to do much. But thankfully I was able to save the baby and the man got on his feet and cried tears of blood, thanking me and Arceus for saving the Riolu who he saw as his own son."

"You joined because of loyalty when you saved him and his son."

"Somewhat. I would eventually follow the man to where he and his step son stayed at in a abandoned steel mill factory. At first he felt he needed to repay somehow, but in the end, I needed to help him, I needed to help people who suffered like this man did. He wanted to do the same and thus he started Legion."

"The man was Omen wasn't he?" Zeya asked.

"Yes...that was over twenty years ago." Joy asked.

"Twenty years ago. That is quite the relationship you two have there."

"Yes, the master treats and loves all his members as if they are family to him. I also took charge in helping him with his condition and it was a good time too. Because he wouldn't have survived long without my choice to stay with them that time all those years ago."

"I understand now."

The two suddenly hear someone come by. Joy looks out the room to see Omen in a electric wheelchair with his liquid medicine attached to a machine on the wheel chair. It was still pumping his medicine in his veins underneath his body concealing full body suit. The machine also had something attached to his gas mask to provide more oxygen to breath.

Nurse Joy almost screamed at seeing this.

"Master what are you doing? You know your not suppose to be up while taking your medication." Joy alerted him.

"I just want to see my granddaughter…(takes a deep breath)...please…" Omen asked in what sounded like a sad tone in his voice.

"That's terrible to see." Zeya seeing Omen on his medication.

"Sir...you could…"

"Joy...please…(takes a deep breath)...I heard from Ace she had another Arnis attack. (takes a deep breath)...I just want to see how's she's doing…" Omen asked Joy.

"Please Nurse Joy. Do it for him."

Joy hesitates for a moment before walking up behind Omen and pushes him into Linna's room. There Omen saw Linna tossing and turning in her sleep, moaning ever slightly.

Omen gently as he could picks her up with his only right arm and holds her in the crook of it.

"Shh...don't be scared Linna, grandpa's here for you...don't cry...I promise it'll end soon…" Omen whispered softly to Linna as she started going back to a deep sleep.

Nurse Joy left the room to attend to some other patients. Zeya gets out of bed. Cringing as she moves, she walked over to Omen while carefully holding her I.V. bags.

"I imagine Joy told you about why she joined me didn't she?" Omen asked as he noticed her presence but kept his focus on Linna.

"Yes she told me."

Omen rocked Linna in his arm a little before setting her back down in her medical bed.

"Nobody knows where it starts, the best theories I've seen is that it's hereditary. Linna's father had it when he was a baby that time when I first met Joy and begged her to try and save my step son. The most likely reason why you have Arnis is because one of your real parents had it and you inherited from one of them."

"Really? Do you know who are my real parents?"

Omen remains motionless. "Yes…"

"Please tell me."

"Are you sure you want to hear this child?"

"Yes I do. Before I had Shawn and Phoenix I've always wanted to know who they were."

"As you wish…"

Omen turns his chair to face Zeya and motioned for her to take a seat.

"What do you know about your real parents at this moment? What do you think of them?"

"I don't know how or what to feel until I know them."

"What did you always feel about them?"

"You mean my parents now?"

"Your real parents, the ones that gave you life into this world. Your blood parents that I am about to tell you about. What have you always thought of them?"

"I've always thought they were like Shawn and Phoenix. The ones that truly care for me and love me. And that they will always be there for me."

Omen breaths a little.

"I see. But have you ever wonder why you never met them?"

"Yes I have wondered. Why?"

"Because tragedy happened to both of them. Your mother Kazume, died from stage 4 Arnis Syndrome while she was laying your egg. And your father Zayakusa...his story is an even darker tale. But what he was once was, is no more. He was taken by the Syndicate your father's old enemies and they turned into a slave to their will." Omen started.

"You mean… my mother is dead and my dad... is a slave? Oh Arceus why?"

Omen took another deep breath. "To this day I don't know why horrible things happen to good people. But yes, your real parents yes. Your real mother is dead and as for your real father. Well...you met him last night in my room."

"He works with you?" Zeya asks.

"Yes...I saved him from the Syndicate and took him into Legion. Sadly our attempts to bring his memory back have been very unsuccessful. He has no memory of anything regarding your mother and does not know you even exist."

"So he can't remember me?"

"Young lady he didn't even know your mother was expecting you to begin with even before he was turned into what he is now."

"Now I'll never knew my parents but I already have home."

"I know, which is why I asked did you really wanted to hear this story about what happened to your real parents and why you never knew them."

"I see now." She looks down in disappointment.

"I'm sorry their story was not what you were hoping for."

"I know." She curls up in a ball now that she knows the true story of her parents

Omen moves his electric wheelchair over to Zeya and gently pats her shoulder with his only right hand.

"I just wish I could meet my real parents."

"I know, you can at least see your real father but I wouldn't recommend it."

"No it's best to leave it like this."

Omen pushes a small red button and requests some guards to help Zeya back to her room so she could get some rest. They came in and gently carried Zeya back to her room and laid her on her medical bed. As they did this, Omen turned back to Linna and gently petted her head.

Later that night back at Celadon city. Phoenix, Blair, Nero, and Glukhov were standing outside of the city's Top Research and Development building. Glukhov was on the phone with Hack discussing the plan Hack had for them.

(from phone) "Okay listen carefully we only get one shot at this okay?"

(All) "Okay."

(from phone) "Alright. As luck would see fit, the scientist Dr. Jeckerson or Dr. Jeck for short, will be here tonight to continue his usual research and experiments on the plant cloning device. Now Glukhov, you will need to infiltrate and sneak in the base undetected. Do your black ops thing okay."

"Got it." Glukhov confirms.

(from phone) "Nero you are to assist him with sensing any auras or anything. I will be monitoring everyone's status through the cameras but I will only have limited amount of time before they suspect anything. Within eight O'cloak, I cut the power of the entire city and make it look like a city blackout. Glukhov, you and Nero will have to meet up and steal the machine as best as you can. It shouldn;t be an issue but it is quite the handful for the both of you."

"Okay." Nero agrees.

(from the phone) "In the meantime while you two are doing this, Phoenix you will need to go is disguised as a scientist or something. Blair you will be acting as a special guests taking the usual tour but your real job is to help Phoenix locate Dr. Jeck." When the blackout occurs, you two are to meet up, knock out Dr. Jeck as best as you can and get the hell out of there with him."

"On it." Blair and Phoenix agreed.

(from phone) "Okay people you four have one solid hour before I start the black out so make it snappy and make it quick and count. And good luck you will be needing it."

"Okay." Gluhov hangs up as everyone as Phoenix gets into disguise while Glukhov and Nero finish getting their black ops equipment. Glukhov hands Phoenix an I.D. before walking off somewhere with Nero.

"Alright I'm going in. Wish me luck. I'll go through the back." Phoenix goes through the back and Blair enters through the front door.

Meanwhile Glukhov and Nero head down the basement waiting for the blackout.

"Ever done this kind of thing before Nero?" Glukhov asked him seriously.

"Well I was once an undercover so it's new to me."

Glukhov did not answer, instead he put on a black two eye hole balaclava on followed by thermal goggles as Nero did the same. Once done the two started taking the ladder up the lower floor of the building.

Meanwhile Blair entered the front of the building and sighed nervously as she noticed there were allot of people in the building. She saw there was a tour group being set up so she quietly snuck into the group.

"Hello and welcome to Arnsvaxous. Celadon City's leading Research and Development center. My name is Cindy and I will be your tour guide."

Cindy started leading the tour group around the center entrance. Meanwhile in the back, Phoenix comes through the lab to see if she can find Dr. Jeck. As there were many scientists in the same room she can't make out of where he is as she looks high.

"How the hell am I supposed to find him in this crowd?" Phoenix asks herself.

Back with Nero and Glukhov. They begin searching through the research room as they made their way to the main laboratory. Luckily nobody was in so this gives them a chance to find the device's blueprint.

"Okay do you see anything Nero?"

"To tell you the truth I don't even know what the damn thing looks like."

"Hack, can you tell us what it looks like?"

(Over mic) "I'm sending you a blueprint of the device right now. It'll take you and Nero just to carry it out."

"Okay. We'll be waiting."

Back with Blair, she continues to follow the crowd as Cindy shows the around the building.

"First founded in 1883. Ever since then, this place is responsible for most of the world's greatest breakthroughs. One example being the discovery and perfection of some of Nikola Tesla's blueprints left behind at the beginning of the twentieth century. Since then this place has continued to help improve the lives of both world and its living beings." Cindy explained in the tour.

Blair was too focused trying to find Dr. Jeck as they walked through the building. Back with Phoenix, she continues trying to do the same in the many, many different research areas but continues to have no luck.

"Where the hell could he be?" Phoenix gets an idea to finding him as she picks up a few unfinished papers and goes over to another scientist.

"Excuse me, do you know where Dr, Jeckson is? I have unfinished paperwork for him."

"Yes ma'am he'll be greeting the tour in just a minute, just follow me." The scientist answered.

Phoenix followed the scientist to where Dr. Jeck was at. She then spots a tour group coming this way. Phoenix continues to follow the scientist as Blair spots her with a scientist as they both nodded at each other. Around that time, Cindy stopped to show the tour group the area.

"And here we have the building's center research for plantology. Lead by Dr. Jeckson who first founded the program in the 1970's. Dr. Jeckson will be here momentarily to give us the latest on his newest project. While we wait does anyone have any questions?"

Blair raised her hand as the tour guide points at her. "I've heard that they were trying to create a cloning device. Why is that?" Blair asks.

"Oh that is one of Dr. Jeckson's latest discoveries. His concept is to bring almost extinct plants out of the endangered species list. If it is successful then we will be able to bring other species of both plants, and Pokemon out of the endangered species list. Even better, in the future we will be probably be able to clone legendaries." Cindy answered.

"That's fascinating. So when will he be here?"

Almost on cue, Dr. Jeckson enters the area. he was an elderly looking man with short gray almost white hair dressed in a brown suit with a scientist coat on and glasses.

"Oh hey there. Ladies and gentlemen I like to present Dr. Jeckson the world's leading Plantologist."

Dr. Jeck smiles and nods to everyone.

"Evening everyone, I trust the tour has been very pleasant?" Dr. Jeck asked.

"Oh most certainly Doctor. The tour has been so well" Cindy agreeing.

"As Cindy has stated this is the room where we do most of the research that involves plant life the world itself. I've been in charge of this section for almost fifteen years now. And I don't plan on retiring anytime soon."

A few people laughed at his short little joke.

"Sadly I have to be leaving soon. Before I go does anyone have any questions for me personally?" Dr. Jeck asked.

"What made you come up with the solution to cloning?"

"Ah good question. Cloning has been a serious subject since the early sixties. However that was for human cloning. It was listening to the rants and issues with that, that it occurred to me it wouldn't hurt anyone to clone plants. Especially ones that are in danger of becoming extinct from the world. It was from that idea that I would spend the next forty years of my life in researching how cloning would benefit plants and eventually benefit us all in a whole at the end of the long run."

"That's… quite interesting."

"Thank you. Sadly I must take my leave. Cindy I'll be in my office if you or anyone needs me."

He walks back to his office as Phoenix follows him as well.

Back with Nero and Glukhov as they both reached the main laboratory and find the actual machine they were looking for.

(Through radio) "Guy's I've found him. I'm following him now."

"This is Glukhov. We found the prototype machine."

"Okay what do we do now?" Phoenix asks Glukhov.

(through radio) "Yeah what do we do now, Glukhov?" Blair asks.

"Hack?"

(through radio) "Okay you guys in the correct position. I'm starting the blackout in five minutes...shit Glukhov watch your ass!"

Nero and Glukhov hear gunshots fired towards them as they take cover. Nero looks over cover to see Team Galactic members firing at them as they entered the area.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Nero asked.

(through radio) "Hell if I know. Those bastards are always all over the damn place. Look just kill them quick, get the prototype cloning machine out of there. We cannot lose that damn machine at all costs got it!"

Meanwhile Phoenix continued to follow Dr. Jeck.

(through radio) "Be advice, we got Team members in the area. Assume extreme caution."

"We'll keep an eye out for them." Blair confirms

"I'll stay with the doctor."

They both finally reached to the office as Phoenix waits for the next task. "What do I do now guys?" Phoenix asks.

(through radio) "Look we got team members in the area. I don't know what the hell they're doing here but do not allow them to harm Dr. Jeck he is vital to making all of this work. Let me put it to you like this. If he dies, Zeya goes with him understand?" Hack warned Phoenix.

"I get it and don't you dare put Zeya like that again."

(through radio) "For Arceus' sakes without him we can't clone the plant to make Zeya's cure and we only have one flower damnit!"

"I said I got it. Do something about the team."

(through radio) "I'm trying, you got three minutes… Phoniex watch your six."

Suddenly a Team Flare member disguised as a janitor walked up behind Phoenix and hits her hard with a baseball bat. She gets knocked to the wall seeing the janitor with a bat as she grabs the bat and throws it aside. She then roundhouse kicks him in the face completely knocking him out. Another Team Flare member appears and stuns her with a stun rod. He smirked as Phoenix hit the ground. Before he could finish her off, Blair rushed up and tackled him to the ground where she proceeded to beat his face hard with powerful hook punches before doing a arm bar to snap his arm in two.

"Thanks Blair."

Meanwhile, Nero and Glukhov continue to try and deal with the Team Galactic members opening firing at them.

"Use your silencers." Glukhov ordered

They took out their silenced pistols and shot the members till they were dead.

"Hack how much time?"

(through radio) "One more minute. Blair, Phoenix do you see Dr. Jeck?"

Meanwhile Phoenix and Blair walk up to the office entrance of Dr. jeck's main office.

"Here." Blair answers.

Phoenix knocks on the door.

(from door) "Come in."

Phoenix enters in Dr. Jeck's office as he finishes up some paper work. He finally notices Phoenix and raises an eyebrow at how large her breasts were.

"Um...can I help you young lady?"

"Dr. Jeck, eyes up here. We need to get you out of here right now."

"Huh? Young lady whatever for?"

"There are teams infiltrating the lab and they're looking for you. We need to go now."

"What?"

(through radio) "Three...two...one...and now."

Immediately all the power in the entire city cuts off, causing an entire city blackout. including at the main building the group where at. Dr. Jeck jumped from his seat when all the power cuts off.

"What the hell?"

"Move in now!"

Glukhov and Nero bust through the door with the device in the bag as they both grabbed the doctor and ran out the room. Phoenix and Blair put on their thermal goggles and followed.

"Thought of an escape plan, Glukhov?" Blair asks.

"Yes I've asked to bring a pickup from base they should arrive any second."

"Hack, how long does the blackout last?" Nero asks Hack.

(through radio) "You got thirty minutes to get the device and doctor the hell out of there."

"Okay who the hell are you people and what the hell is going on? Is that my project you have in the bag?" Jeck asked.

"We'll explain later when we get out of here."

Blair sucker punches Dr. Jeck in the stomach to knock him out and carries him on her shoulder. As they tried to escape a mass the chaos, they had to continue to take cover while Team Galactic and Team Flare members opened fired at them. Thinking quick, Glukhov takes a smoke grenade and throws it at them. Distracting them long enough to get out.

They finally reached outside the building as they see the dropship coming in as they jumped in.

"Let's go, dammit! Let's go!" Nero yells.

The pilot gives a thumbs up and lifts off from the ground out of the area.

With them out of the area, everyone sighs in relief as Nero and Glukhov take their thermal goggles and masks off.

"FUCK YEAH THAT WAS AWESOME!" Nero yelled in excitement.

Jeck slowly wakes up and grabs his stomach.

"I think I'm gonna be…" he sees Glukhov.

"Face the other way." Blair pushes him

"Glukhov? Oh shit!" Jeck yelled.

Glukhov looks back at Jeck. "Do I know you?"

Jeck grabs Nero silenced pistol and holds it to Glukhov. "Whatever it is, whatever you want forget, every time I bump into you get me shot. Last time I was shot in the ass back in Afghanistan in 1985. Been mourning for my ass since then."

"Wait...Jeckson. Ivan Jeckson?" Glukhov asked.

"You know him Glukhov?" Phoenix asks.

"Know me. He was the Spetsnaz smart ass who tried to prevent me from departing to America back in 1964 when I was held captive against my will in Russia. Everytime I meet him I'm always dragged into some mess. What did I do this time to grab your attention this time?" Jeck asked.

"Dr. Ivan Jeckson was a young Russian Scientist that I had to keep in a cell back during the Cold War. For some reason his research was valuable and Russia didn't want the Americans having him." Glukohv answered.

"That was almost forty to fifty years ago Glukhov why can't I just live in peace." Dr. Jeck asked.

"Mr. Jeck, we need your help." Phoenix asks.

"Me? I'm just a plantologist I study plants for Arceus' sakes. And you people break into my office and kidnap me while stealing one of the projects I've been working for over fifteen years on. Not only that, you people are with the man who every time I bump into he makes my life a hell. I'm having a hard time trusting at this moment." Dr. jeck panicked.

"Please Dr. Jecks. I need your help because of my daughter is in danger."

Dr. Jeck pauses, drops the gun and sits down.

(through radio) Phoenix did you get the Doctor and his device?" Hacked asked her.

"Yes we have the doctor and the device."

(through radio) "Good now have your pilot go to the coordinates and we will pick the doctor up."

"Okay." The pilot takes the coordinates and flies over to them as given to him.

"Doctor my daughter she has… Arnis Syndrome."

"Arnis? Oh my Arceus. I'm sorry to hear that." Jeck said.

"And that's why I need your help to save my daughter and we have the certain thing we need to do this."

"Young lady, the only thing that's gonna cure Arnis is a Syncocolitus which is one of the most endangered plants so rare that no one has ever found one since its discovery in the 1780s." Jeck said.

"I know. I found it."

Jeck looks at Phoenix with a confused look.

"Lady, that's impossible, no one has been able to find that plant in hundreds of years."

"Well I did and I have with it me. Well not on me now. Doctor, we might be able to cure Arnis Syndrome."

Dr. Jeck remained silent as he sighed.

"Sir we're approaching the coordinates as we speak." the pilot said.

"Good. Doctor please. Help me save my daughter."

Dr. Jeck looked at everyone looking at him and he sighed in agreement. Soon the dropship lands at the coordinates at a foggy bridge.

(through radio) "Good to see you guys made it. Now here's what's going to happen. You guys are going to have the good doctor walk over the bridge with the device in his hand and let us take it from there."

"Wait we can't come?" Phoenix asks.

(through radio) "Sorry can't take the risk. We only need Dr. Jeck and his device."

"Alright. Doctor I beg you please. Save my daughter." Phoenix begs to the doctor.

Jeck gulped nervously and proceeded to walk down the foggy bridge. When he got half way there while carrying the device, a Legion soldier appears behind him and knocks him out.

(through radio) "Thank you for this. We'll contact you a month later once we have all this sort out. In the meantime, we suggest you stay with Shawn and tera until then. Pleasure working with you all." Hack said before he cuts them off.

"So what now, Phoenix?" Blair asks.

"We go back to Lumiose City to check on Shawn and Tera." Phoenix answers.

"We still have enough money to get back to Lumiose City." Glukhov checks his account.

"Alright then. Let's head back now." The entire city lights come back on as they all walked off the bridge. Nero hails a taxi as they all got in and headed back to the Airport. They arrived back to the Airport as Nero pays for the ride. They next enter the Airport and Glukhov buys the ticket up front, boards the plane and takes the flight back to Lumiose City

Sometime later, Dr. Jeck woke up in a strange and unknown location he wasn't sure he was in. He wasn't sure how much time had passed.

"Welcome Dr. Ivan Jeckson." Dr. Jeck heard a voice. closeby.

He looked up to see Omen sitting in his electric wheelchair staring towards him.

"Wait I know you...your that...Omen figure, leader of Legion right?"

"Correct doctor."

"Then what do you want with me?"

"The same thing that my associate told you."

"The Blaziken."

"Yes, you see… we have two patients who are suffering from Arnis Syndrome. A young lady suffering from stage two. And an infant suffering from stage 3."

"My word that's awful."

"Indeed."

"Where's my device?" Jeck asks.

"We have the device safe and sound with us but you will need to cooperate with us."

"Maybe but how do I know if you won't kill me after?"

"Because dear Doctor. We've taken all precautions to eliminate the chances of you being a threat to us in anyway. So once you're done you can return to what you were doing but with the reward of being the one who found a way to bring back the plant that cures Arnis Syndrome."

"Very well then Omen. Where's the plant that the Blaziken said she had?"

Omen moved aside to let him exit the room, he finds that he's in some kind of makeshift laboratory. It wasn't too fancy but it was enough to get whatever was needed done. In the center, Jeck found the plant that Phoenix gave to Omen a while back being safely secured in a protection far.

"As you know, it takes the pollen from one plant just to cure one individual at a time of Arnis. Your device will be brought to you momentarily. But before I continue I have to ask do you think you can clone this plant into multiple clones like you said you were planing with anything on the endangered species list?" Omen asked Dr. Jeck.

"Of course. I plan to do the best I can to save the endangered species and a certain of people that I have under my care." Jeck answered.

Two Legion soldiers entered the area and set Jeck's device on a nearby table.

"If you need anything please hand a list to one of my men and they will be sure to get what you need. But doctor, please for the love of Arceus, be careful with this plant. It's the only sample we were able to find and it maybe the last of its kind. If anything happens to it then the cure for Arnis Syndrome will go with it. No pressure though just keep that in mind."

Jeck nods his head in agreement as he begins observing the plant.

"We'll be in touch." Omen drove his electric wheelchair off to let the doctor work in peace.

In the meantime, Zeya was in the bathroom washing her face to try and take her mind of the stuff that's been bothering her. The news about what happened to her real family was bothering her and she just can't shake the scary feeling that the cyborg Greninja that almost killed her and Hyro was her real father. She was amazed on how she hasn't blacked out or die from shock of it all, first she's has a disease slowly killing her and now she finds out about her real parents and she didn't like any of it.

"I can't believe it. I have Arnis Syndrome, my mom is dead and my dad is a cyborg that doesn't remember me or mom. And he almost tried to kill me and Hyro. What else is there that can mess my life up?"

Zeya washed her face some more and sighed. When she finished, she exited her bathroom and back to her room. To her surprise she found Abby and Linna playing a little together on Hyro's bed while Hyro watched over them.

"What's going on?" Zeya asks Hyro

"I just thought Abby needed a playmate. I hope Omen is okay with this." Hyro answered. "Besides I asked Joy first and she said Linna needed to be around someone who was maybe somewhat close to her age."

Abby gives Linna her rattle as Linna begins shaking and laughing as Abby laughs along. They take a few blocks and begins hitting it against the other blocks and cooed. Zeya could hardly look away how they look so adorable together. Linna next takes shape wood blocks as she tries put it into the matching holes but keeps putting it the wrong one till Abby grabbed a cube and fits it in the right hole and they both cooed and giggled. Hyro and Zeya cheered for them for fitting the right shape in as Nurse overhears them and giggles. Just as Hyro turned around he saw Ace at the front door with a terrified look on his face. Hyro's eyes shot open and he gulped in fear.

"Ah...Zeya…" Hyro whispered to Zeya.

"Yes Hyro?"

Hyro points behind her to alert her of Ace's presence. She gasps seeing Ace at the front door.

"Um...we can explain everything sir…" Hyro tried to answer.

Ace was shocked in terror at what he was seeing before him. However with a sad sigh he walked into the room and up to the two infants. Linna immediately noticed her grandfather and cooed happily while lifting her tiny little arms up to him.

"Hey Linna I see you made your first friend…" Ace said gently and sweetly to his granddaughter and he very gently picks her up.

Both Hyro and Zeya were shocked at what they saw and looked at each other in confusion.

"The tiny human's name is Abby right? She's your little adopted sister and Shawn's adopted daughter right?" Ace asked Zeya.

"Yes, Mr. Ace."

Ace remained silent for a moment.

"Look I know your father doesn't like me and I sure as heck don't like him or Nero. But…" Ace's eyes build up with heavy tears as he slowly turned to face Zeya and Hyro with a sad terrified look on his face. "Please don't let Shawn hurt my granddaughter...please… Please don't let him harm her or my daughter Crystal who both have nothing to do with my Mafia empire or done anything that would give him a reason to harm them… I'm begging you please…" He almost begged the children of his two enemies.

"Mr. Ace. My dad would want to hurt you but he would never hurt your daughter or granddaughter nor does Nero."

"I just. I don't know if I can believe that. My daughter is in a deep coma and hasn't come out of it yet. And little granddaughter here is just so sick. I've done some bad stuff in my day, some really bad stuff. But I never ever wanted my family to suffer for it. They're all I've got tht are the only good things I've done…" Ace tried talking without crying.

Linna looked up at her grandfather as was slightly confused by him crying. Ace noticed and sat down to cradle Linna gently.

"Shh...it's okay. Grandpa is just really, really scared, it's okay… I won't let nothing happen to you..." Ace said as tears poured down his eyes.

"Please Mr. Ace. Were not bad people and so as our dads." Hyro answered.

"No that's the thing, you're all good people. I'm the bad person right here. And I know your dad's would do anything to keep you all safe. Just like I would, which is why I'm so scared they'll hurt my family. Because they already have reason to hate me. I just don't…" Ace almost crumbled as she sat Linna very gently back down with Abby and had to excuse himself.

Just as he was exiting the door, he ran into Omen who had just arrived.

"Oh Omen I'm sorry I didn't see you there I…"

"Ace, try and relax for me old friend. We have Dr. Jeckson and his device now and we'll be able to make clones of the plant now. We can now cure our granddaughter as soon as he gets what he needs." Omen told Ace gently.

"You have the device and the doctor to help our granddaughter?"

"Yes. I have him working on it as we speak."

(Sighs in relief) "Thank you Arceus."

Omen pats Ace on the shoulder. "Go and get some sleep for us. You've rightfully earned it. We'll keep you up to date on anything."

Ace nods and walks off. Omen drives his wheelchair into Zeya's room to see Linna and Abby still playing with each other.

"Hey Linna, you made your first friend with our guest Abby didn't you?" Omen talked to his granddaughter sweetly.

Linna coos and giggles as Omen was sweetly talking to her while she was playing with his pointing finger and began nibbling on it. Omen chuckles seeing her adorable face nibbling on his gloved finger. Omen very softly pulls his finger back, reach behind both Abby and Linna's ears and magically pulled back two quarters.

"Mr. Omen?" Zeya asks.

"Yes Zeya?" Omen asked as he watched Abby and Linna cooed a little in excitement at the little magic trick.

"Can you teach me how to do it? I wanna do that with Abby."

Omen looks at Zeya.

"Of course, but first an update from your mother Phoenix as well as Nero."

"Yes I haven't spoken to them in awhile."

"Well, they were able to bring the doctor and device we requested. So now we can make a clone of the plant we have to make your cure Zeya. So you will be okay within the end of the month."

"I guess so. Can we talk to our parents now?"

Omen sighs a little before grabbing his cell phone.

"Of course, they did earn it after all. Just let your mother know that it will take time for the good doctor to at least make one clone to cure you. Because we need to use the original to cure Linna once he gets what he needs. Understand?" Omen asked Zeya.

"I understand." She takes the phone and dials the number to Phoenix.

(from phone) "Hello?" Phoenix answers.

"Hi mom."

(through phone) "Zeya, are you Abby and Hyro okay?"

"Yes mom we're fine. How's dad and Tera?"

(from phone) "They're recovering just fine. What about the cure?"

"The doctor is working on the cure right now but Omen wants to cure his granddaughter first since she has it much worse then me and is only a baby."

(from phone) "I understand but what about you?"

"He said that he's gonna clone the cure to give to me. But I have to stay here till the end of the month. Will you be okay with that?"

(from phone) "As long as you get that cure. I'll be happy for you."

"Thanks mom."

(from phone) "Is Hyro there, Nero wants to talk to him real quick."

"Yes he's with me now. I'll give the phone to him." Zeya hands the phone to Hyro.

"Hello dad?"

(from phone) "Son? How've you been?"

"I'm okay dad. I'm with Zeya and Abby. Were doing okay. How's mom?"

(from phone) "Your mother is doing okay. She's making a full recovery soon enough."

"That's great dad. We should be able to come home in a month."

(from phone) "That's good to know. I'll see you then."

"Okay. Tell mom I said hi."

(from phone) "I will. Goodbye son."

"Goodbye dad."

Hyro hangs up and hands Omen back his phone.

Meanwhile sometime Later, Nero, Blair, Phoenix, and Glukhov arrive back at the hospital back at Lumiose City. Just as they reached the fourth floor where Shawn's room was located, they saw a bunch of beat up Team members knocked out on the ground while Koda sits close by smoking a cigarette.

"What the?" Nero asked.

"Daddy what did you do this time?' Blair asked her father.

"These punks thought they could get the jump on Shawn and Tera while I was taking a piss. Instead I made them piss themselves before kicking their asses to knock out lala land." Koda answered.

"I see. Good job I guess…" Nero motioned.

"All these years and you still haven't lost your touch hey Koda?' Glukhov asked.

"And I've yet to see you use your old touch Russian." Koda smirked.

"Whatever Cowboy." Glukhov scoffs off.

Koda finishes his cigarette and thumps it in Nero's face.

"What the hell?!" Nero became very angry as Koda threw his cigarette in his face. Nurse Joy comes in smelling smoke.

"Excuse me but there's no smoking in the hospital. Thank you. And what happened to all these people?" She asked suddenly noticing all the badly beaten and knocked out team members.

"Relax Nurse I'm finished with my smoke. Shawn's in his room taking it easy if you want to talk to him. Tera is down in her room second floor having dinner." Koda answered.

"I know where their rooms are." Phoenix walks out of the room

"You know daddy you really need to quit smoking." Blair said as she crossed her arms.

"Honey, smoking became part of me. I can't let it go."

"Once I shove some gum down your throat you will let it go, even if mom has to help me while the twins tie you down." Blair answered.

"Go ahead and try darling. It's not gonna work."

"Oh we'll make it work if there's a will there's a way as you used to say to me."

Meanwhile Phoenix entered Shawn's room as Shawn was trying to move a little doing physical therapy.

"Phoenix, your back." Shawn hugs Phoenix tighty

"I've missed you so much Shawn."

"I've missed you too Phoenix."

"How did it go?"

"Well it went well. Had to deal with a few team members after we had to kidnap the doctor. But everything turned out better in the end so it was okay."

"You kidnapped the doctor?" Shawn asked.

"Believe it or not he was an old associate of Glukhov. I'll explain later but Zeya is going to be okay Shawn. We'll see her again cured and healthy in a month from now." Phoenix smiled as she hugged Shawn slightly more and kissed him happily.

"That's great news." Shawn kisses her back on the lips. Happy that everything was now slowly doing much better for them.

Meanwhile, back with Zeya, she was being lead into another strange room as placed on another medical bed and started inserting another set of into her. She looked to her side to see they were doing the same to Linna.

"We're going to put you to a deep sleep so that your body will have the chance to allow the cure to get used into your system. When you two wake up, you will feel as if you slept for a whole day. But in reality a whole month will have passed and you both should be cured." Nurse Joy told Zeya.

"Okay I guess. This won't hurt me right?" Zeya asks

"Of course not sweetie." Nurse Joy answers

"Okay then…" Before Zeya could finish she started feeling sleepiness take her. The last image she saw was Hyro holding her hand while Nurse Joy held Abby for her.

Hyro looks at Nurse Joy and asks her. "Will she be okay in this?"

"When she wakes up she should feel like just coming out of a deep sleep and feel normal. Because we'll wake her and Linna up after both of them have been cured." Joy asked as the doctors move Zeya and Linna inside the cryogenic capsule and freeze them both.

Time has passed as the month has gone by and it was time as Linna and Zeya awaken from their long slumber. Zeya wakes up yawning and stretching.

(Groans) "What happened?" She asks and sees Omen, Hyro, Nurse Joy holding Abby and a few other doctors standing by.

Omen was checking on Linna who was still asleep. He was now out of his electric wheelchair with his prosthetic arm and leg back on. Also he was wearing his usual outfit of a head concealing gas mask and a protective body suit. Over this he wears a military grade armored vest, with a matching pair of dark grey combat pants complete with black knee pads, combat boots, and gloves. Finally he wears a black hooded trench coat to complete his outfit. Also he was now wearing his prosthetic arm and leg again but underneath his outfit.

"How do you feel Zeya?" Hyro asked.

"As if I was sleeping like a baby and I'm cold from the room."

"How do you feel other than that. Are you having trouble breathing or having any chest pains or body aches?" Joy asked.

"No, I'm quite fine to be honest." Zeya answering Joy.

"Well congrats then, you have been officially cured." Omen came in walking up to Zeya while holding Linna in his arms. "It worked, it actually worked…"

"What?! I'm cured?!" Zeya jumps up in shocking surprise hearing him saying that she was cured.

"And so is Linna." Omen mentioned as Linna stirred in her sleep a little bit in his arms but for the first time since Zeya seen her, she was breathing so much better and normally. For once she looked as if she was finally at peace.

"That's great for you too. Did you hear Hyro I'm cured." Zeya hugs Hyro tightly as Hyro blushed and hugged her back.

"So does this mean we can go home now?" Hyro asks Omen.

"I've already have one of my dropship prepped but…" Omen walks over to Zeya and Hyro and gently presses a pressure point to knock them out.

Sometime later, the two awoke at a foggy bridge, since Zeya was still recovering and Hyro was still hurt, the two were in wheelchairs with Abby asleep in Zeya's arms. Omen was standing right next to them.

"I can't let you too see exactly where we live so I had to do the old pressure point knockout to keep you two from seeing anything." Omen told them.

"Could've warned us though." Hyro mentions as he rubs his neck.

"We understand and thank you but what of the team's?" Zeya asks curiously.

"I'll let Glukhov and his team deal with them on your families behave. In the meantime I have some other unfinished things to do."

Omen spots Phoenix and Nero appearing from the fog on the other side of the bridge while Phoenix pushes Shawn through a wheel chair while Blair stands close by..

"And right on time too I was beginning to wonder if they were going to be late." Omen states as he looks at a watch.

"Mom. Daddy."

"Zeya. Abby." They both say at the same time giving a huge family hug.

"Hyro."

"Hey… dad." They gave each other a huge hug. Nero pats him on the back but stops when he realized her accidently hurt Hyro because of his injuries still hurting. Hyro notices his mom isn't here.

"It's okay, Hyro. She's back at the hospital recovering."

"Okay."

Shawn looks up to Omen who just stood there calmly..

"Tell me Omen… it is over for my friends and family?"

"Honestly young man it may never be because it's been haunting me for forty years of my life.

"Before you go I have one thing I want to ask you…" Blair asked Omen as she walked up to him. "How long did you know there was a cure?"

Omen looked at Blair. He knew where this would lead so with a sighed he answered. "For about twenty years."

With that answer, Blair punched Omen in face as hard as she could, breaking her hand in the process but she didn't care. Large tears formed in her eyes as she looked furious.

(Furious) "You know there was a cure all this time and you didn't tell anyone or the world about it?! My mate Logan is dead because of your secrets. He's dead, he's dead, HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Blair started punching Omen repeatedly in the face. Omen did not do anything but allowed her to take her anger out on him. The more she punched him the more she further broke her hand to the point it was bleeding badly.

"Blair stop! Stop it!" Phoenix begged as she had to pull Blair away.

(Crying) "Why? I could've saved him, they could've… he would be right here if you just told people there was a cure… why?" Blair asked as she cried her eyes out.

Omen seemed unharmed from all the ferocious punches he got in the face. He merely popped his neck.

"I wasn't in the position to tell anyone. And if I did, who was going to believe some crazy man who everyone that was dead. There was nothing I could've done. And even then, I'm not sure if there could've been anything done for Logan. Because the flower Shawn and Phoenix found was the last of its kind. And twenty years ago, I myself like them stumbled upon one by mere luck. Something that doesn't exist much anymore." Omen answered.

"Blair, remember what I said about the Cancer story."

"But this bastard knew there was a cure and he kept it to himself while others including my Logan suffered and died." Blair cried.

"I know Blair. He did know but if you found something that was the rarest thing in the world you think anyone would believe you? They would think it's a lie, a fake-out, phony and so on."

"And I only had one, after Aaron was cured, I had nothing to back up my discovery. You have a right to be angry but I swear to you there was nothing I could've done as much as I wanted to beyond believe me." Omen answered.

"Please Blair." Shawn asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Blair didn't move much except cry her eyes out. She did however nodes her head and walks back behind Shawn, still very upset.

"I'm sorry Blair." Blair hugs Shawn still tearing up and Shawn hugs back.

"Anyrate as touching as this scene is I must attend back to my personal business." Omen turns around and takes a step.

"Nope." Omen stopped as he noticed Glukhov appearing from the fog behind him and holding his pistol to his head.

"Glukhov...you sneaky son of a B...I...you know the rest." Omen responded.

"I'm sorry. But Oracle Squad has been hunting you for almost twenty years. For twenty years no one has ever come this close to you ever. I do appreciate what you've done. But I can't just let you walk away after everything you've done and us being this close." Glukhov said.

"Really…" Omen suddenly turned around and with superhuman like speed disarmed Glukhov and holds his gun at him at point blank range in the forehead.

"Sadly that won't be happening. I still have allot of things to do and as long as they remain unfinished, I have no intentions of being taken in that easily."

Omen walks back to the edge of the bridge while tossing the gun aside. He spreads his arms wide and throws himself off the edge of the bridge. Everyone looks down as they see Omen land on one of his dropships. As it flies off, Omen gives a middle finger salute to Glukhov. Glukhov flicks him off as well with an angered face.

"Let it go, Glukhov. Just let it go." Shawn mentioned.

"I had him Shawn, he was right there. For twenty years no one has been able to capture him and he was right there at point blank range of me and he just got away again. I don't think anyone ever will get that lucky ever again…"

"Don't worry Glukhov. You'll have another chance but he did help us. He did help Zeya."

"I know, we'll let him go this time. For now at least."

"Glukhov, please tell me. Is it over?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't know. It's unpredictable with him. RIght now I think we just bought ourselves a long break from it. But we'll do what we can to keep the teams away from you all." Glukhov answered.

"I just want this day to be over already." Zeya contributed

"Let's just go home." Shawn mentioned as they all started to head back home.

"Come on Hyro. Let's go see your mother."

"Okay dad."

As Shawn and everyone returned to his house they found that their stuff was put back where they belong. Shawn and Phoenix were surprised to see as if nothing was moved at all.

"Wow, no wonder Glukhov has had some much trouble finding or getting close to Legion. These guys are good." Shawn commented.

"Yeah but I feel good to be home again." Zeya contributes

"Hey there's a note on the fridge." Shawn grabbed the note and read it. _**"Dear Shawn and Phoenix. Thank you for cooperating with us, we promise to try and keep you and your family out of our personal private war as much as we can. It won't be perfect but we will do what we can. Thank you beyond so much for saving my granddaughter Phoenix, there is nothing I can do in this life or the next to repay you for saving her. Thank you for your time. Omen."**_

"Well at least he's thanking us but we do one more thing before settling back in." Phoenix says

"And what's that mom?" Zeya asks Phoenix.

"Need to check the house for cameras."

"Why?" Shawn asks.

(Whispers to Shawn) "You know why."

"Oh yeah. First our bedroom.

"Next the bathroom."

"You know what? Check everywhere." Shawn suggested.

Shawn and Phoenix begin searching the house for cameras. They find a few cameras and smashed them into pieces. Meanwhile with Nero and Hyro back at the Hospital they go back to Tera's room. They arrived to the room as Hyro was shocked to see Tera in a bad condition. She was also shocked to see how badly hurt Hyro got hurt as well as he had to be pushed around on a wheelchair by his father.

"Oh Arceus mom." Hyro rushes over to Tera.

"Hyro. Oh Arceus what happened to you sweety?" Tera asked as she hugged Hyro tightly but gently while he did the same.

"I… uh… don't know how to tell you mom." Hyro answers.

"It's okay. Tell me any way you can. Either way I'm just so happy you're doing okay."

"Okay mom."

Tera kisses Hyro on the forehead and smiles at him.

Meanwhile at somewhere else at another different hospital, Ace was on the phone talking. His face appeared to be in overjoy.

"I see...of course that is beyond wonderful news. As soon as I am able...no I'm coming right now to see her...Oh thank Arceus it worked. She's going to be okay. Yes...thank you Omen, you have no idea how much this means to me. I'll be there soon...bye."

Ace hangs the phone up and sighs happily. He enters a room where his daughter Crystal was laying in a medical bed still in a deep coma sleep. He sits beside her and holds her paw.

"Linna's cured Crystal. I know you can't hear me or respond if you can. But just wanted to let you know that your little angel is safe and sound. Now we're going to do everything we can to get you better soon…"

Ace leans down and gently kisses his daughter's forehead.

**And so here we end great adventure with Shawn, family and friends. As we his daughter was cured from an unknown disease along with Shawn and Tera making their full recoveries but will Omen and the Legion cross paths with Shawn again? Stay tuned as the journey continues...**


	19. Halloween

_**Fall has finally come to Lumiose City. The leaves have changed colors from the trees as everybody in town preparing for Halloween. Since the incident with the cruise team involving Legion, Shawn, Tera, and Hyro have since been making a speedy recovery. Though not in their top shape, they were still much better than they were during the summer. We find ourselves with Shawn and his family preparing for Halloween. How will their night go? Let's find out…**_

As the entire family prepares for Halloween Zeya was putting up the decorations putting Skulls, jack-o-lanterns, pumpkins, ghosts, witches and skeletons on the walls and around the house. While Phoenix was pouring out candy into a bowl for the kids and Shawn was making his costume in the bedroom.

Phoenix finishes putting the candy in the bowl as Shawn comes down stairs with his costume.

"Hey Phoenix. Look at my costume." Phoenix turns around to see Shawn dressed up as jax from Mortal Kombat 9. "Do I look good?" He asked with a playful smirk.

"Honey you have never looked more sexy in your life until now." Phoenix answered.

(Chuckles) "Damn right I am."

"That reminds me. I have a costume too. Don't go anywhere now." Phoenix leaves for a moment to go put her costume on. A few minutes later she comes back as Shawn was jaws dropped to see her in a red tight leather outfit of the female Pyro class from team Fortress 2.

"Holy crap." Shawn looks from her head to her feet still shocked.

"You like?" Phoenix asks seductively.

"Yes I do."

She walks over to him with her hips swinging back and forward as she giggles. She firmly rubs his hot fit muscled chest as they both smile at each other.

"Damn Phoenix. You look great in that costume."

(Giggles) "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

Shawn begins to rub her waist slowly and gently down to her large rear end sticking and gasps feeling his hands down there. Her claws begin scratching against his chest as he moans softly.

"Now let's not get too excited, we got to save it for tonight with Blair remember?" Phoenix asked.

"Sure, I remember."

"Zeya, were about ready, are you and Abby done changing into your costumes?" Phoenix called out.

"Yes on our way!" Zeya called back from her room.

Zeya soon came down stairs while holding Abby in her arms. Zeya was dressed up as Ivy from Soul Calibur 2 while Abby was dressed in Grunt costume from Halo.

"No way are you gonna dress like that Zeya." Shawn sighed as he crossed his arms.

"it's not that bad Shawn and she did win it fair and square at that video game contest last month." Phoenix mentioned to Shawn. "Besides you should see Ivy's other outfits from the other games, what's she wearing now is the less revealing of the others."

(Sighs annoyingly) "Don't you have any other costumes Zeya?"

"Well not really, I couldn't find one that wasn't already new or different. They were all just the same old type of costumes you see everyone dress up. I figured since I won the Ivy Cosplay which you don't see everyday even on Halloween...it would make mine unique."

"Alright fine. You can wear them but wear at least something while you're out. It's cold out there."

"I will daddy."

"Okay baby. Have fun with your friends and call us if you need us. Okay, Zeya?"

"I will." Zeya answered

The doorbell rang as Phoenix goes to answer the door. She opens the door and sees Hyro with Zeya's friends. Hyro was dressed up as Isaac Clarke Advanced Suit costume from Dead Space 2 while her other friends seem to dress up in other classic costumes.

"My my. Don't you all look great in your costumes. Zeya, your friends are here."

"Ms. Kaiser you look great."

"Thank you Hyro."

Zeya comes to the door with her Ivy costume as Hyro was shocked to seeing her in it. "So how do I look?" She poses for him as Hyro drools. "I'll take that as a yes."

The doorbell rings and Shawn answers. His mouth almost dropped at what he saw. he saw Blair dressed up as Orchid from Killer Instinct 2. With her are her twins Kelly and Ellah who were dressed up as Billy and Jimmy from Double Dragon. Her father Koda was also with her and he was dressed up as Naked Snake from Metal gear Solid 3: Snake Eater.

"Shawn? Shawn?!" Phoenix snaps her finger a few times trying to get his attention.

"Wha… What? Oh sorry." Shawn snaps out of it as he welcomed the family in.

"So Shawn like what you see?" Blair asked with a wink.

"Blair don't start, Twins in presence remember?" Koda corrected Blair.

"Oh sorry."

Shawn heard another knock on his door. He opens it to see Glukhov dressed up as Albert Wesker from Resident Evil 6.

"Hello Shawn how do I look?" Glukhov asked with a smirk as he straightens his Alber Wesker sunglasses.

"You look pretty badass. What about me?"

"Not bad yourself there. So you want me and Koda too keep watch on Zeya and her friends while we take Abby and the Twins? While you and your friends party your asses off am I right?" Glukhov asked.

"Sure Glukhov. That'll be great."

"Well, well, well. Mr. Russian appears dressed up with his fancy sunglasses to be worn at night." Koda smirked.

"Your one to talk cowboy with that eye patch. Is that your old green beret uniform from Vietnam, I can't believe you kept that damn thing all this time."

"Watch the mouth Russin you are in the presence of my granddaughters who you and I will be taking trick or treating with Zeya and her friends here." Koda comments.

"Hey. Hey. Enough from both of you." Blair comments.

"Don't mind us we're just two old farts trying to fit in with today's youth…" Koda mentions.

"Who are you calling old fart cowboy?" Glukhov raises an eyebrow.

"Anyrate, Zeya and her friends are ready to go, Glukhov, you and Koda keep an eye out for the kids for us please. Call us if anything happens." Phoenix tells them.

"Don't worry Mrs. Phoenix I got my "Eye" on them." Koda points to the eye he doesn't have eye patched as he picks up Kelly and Ellah. "You have fun sweetheart we'll be back before midnight."

"Okay daddy, take care of my girls for me."

"By Meema." Kelly and Ellah waved bye to their mother as Glukhov takes Abby.

"Okay you kids have fun now okay."

"Okay mom."

Zeya, Hyro and their friends leaves the front door step as Glukhov and Koda follow with them while carrying Abby and the twins.

"Now all we have time for ourselves at least till Nero, Tera, and the others get here."

"What should we do till then?" Blair asks.

"We'll watch a few horror movies and when some kids come in. We'll give some candy off and whatever is left over we eat it. How does that sound?" Shawn planned.

"That sounds like a plan, and when everyone gets here what do we all do then?" Blair asks next.

"Don't worry. It'll be fun when it happens." Phoenix winks at Blair and gives her ass a nice little slap as she blushes.

Meanwhile with Zeya, Hyro and her friends as they goin down to their first neighborhood. They see other kids, adults and pokemon dressed up going to different houses. Zeya and her friends go up to their first house and rings the doorbell while Glukhov and Koda stood behind watching them from the sidewalk.

"Okay guys. Ready to get some candy?" Zeya asks everyone.

Everyone hold out there bags open as the door opened and they all gave the "Trick or treat" slogan and threw the candy in their bags. They leave the house and walked back to Glukhov and Koda.

"That went pretty well for you guys."

"It did."

They continue walking down the street until they saw their unwanted bullies and their boyfriends as they came over in their direction.

"Oh no." Zeya spotting them.

"What's wrong?" Glukhov asks Zeya.

"It's those girls I told you about…"

"Them?"

"Yes the ones that hurt my friends as my secret."

"Ah yes I remember now and it's still a secret."

"What am I missing now?" Koda asked.

"Ah bullies Koda nothing to be serious." Glukhov mentions.

"Really? What did they do?"

"They're just bullies at Zeya's School."

Koda raised an eyebrow and motioned for Kelly and Ellah to stand close to Zeya.

"Allow me to show you how we dealt with bullies in my day."

Frita approaches Zeya and her friends as if it was a face to face.

"My my. Don't you all look pretty especially you Cookie. After that little thing we had together."

Cookie looked scared as she went behind Stella as Stella, Luxy and Berga growl at them. Nina begins looking at Hyro in her Pirate Crossbone costume and Frita caught her eyes as well. They both walked over to him seductively.

"Oh my. Aren't you a pretty boy? Doesn't he look pretty Nina?" Frita asking Nina

"He sure does. I just wanna eat him up. Do you think he can handle us both?" Nina answers and asks Frita

"I don't know. We'll just have to take him home and see how much fun we can have. What do you say pretty boy?" Frita asks Hyro

"Well… I… uh…" Hyro stammers and sweats nervously

"Hey leave him alone." Zeya stands up for him "He's with me."

"As if he wants you. Puh-lease. This boy doesn't want a girl he wants a woman." Frita pushes Zeya aside as Nina takes their candy bags but Frita's Machamp boyfriend and Nina's Hariyama boyfriend becomes jealous and pushes Hyro to the ground.

"So you think you can eye our girlfriends and steal them in front of us?" The Machamp asks

"Look man. They came to me, okay?"

"Well you got another thing coming." The Hariyama picks up Hyro and grabs his arms so he couldn't get away. Hyro struggles as the Machamp cracks his knuckles.

"Let's see how you like it when you eye on my girl."

"No wait. I just came out of a Hospital."

"Well then it's time for you to go back."

The Machamp begins punching him in the face with all of his four fists and goes for the stomach as well. Zeya and her friends watch in horror of seeing Hyro getting beaten up. Zeya goes to help him but gets stopped by Frita and Nina.

"Get out of my way."

"We're not gonna let you ruin our boyfriends fun. Now you got us."

Nina gives the first punch in the stomach as Zeya falls to the ground on her knees and began kicking her down. Glukhov, Koda and Stella couldn't watch anymore as go and help them. Koda motioned for the twins to stay with Glukhov and Stella as he decided to take care of this in his personal way.

Koda calmly walks up to the machamp. "Who the hell are…" Before he finished, Koda headbutts him hard in the nose and face that knocks the machamp blacked out cold motionless except slight breathing.

"Geez Koda." Glukhov shocked seeing Koda headbutting the Machamp. He covers the twins eyes with his tail and cover's Abby's eyes with his hand.

"Whoa. Did not see that coming. He's gotta teach me how to do that." Stella surprised

"He is one violent Zoroark." Cookie says frightened.

"I'll say." Luxy and Berga said at the same time.

"Anyone else want to try and be a bully because I'll tell you now I am quite capable of doing much worse just try me." Koda asked calmly.

"Hey!" The Hariyama drops Hyro, goes over to Koda and tries to punch Koda. Koda dodges the punch easily,

"Pocket Sand!" Koda quickly pulls out some sand out of his pocket and throws it in the eyes of the Hariyama.

The Hariyama yelled while he was blinded by the sand. Koda took the opportunity to kick him hard in the balls to make him grip his crotch. Koda continued by kneeing him in the ribs before doing a Judo like throw to smash him hard on the ground.

Everyone was stunned at what they saw. Koda turns towards Nina and walks over to her. He towers over her a little as he leans down to get in her face making her scared out of her mind. Gently he brought his hand to her costume collar and holds her by the collar.

"You wouldn't hit a lady would you?' she asked terrified out of her mind.

"Little miss you ain't no lady. And you got untill I count to five to piss off on out of my sight before I break that smug little face of yours." Koda warned as Stella cracked his knuckles loud enough for her to hear.

"Okay okay." They let go of Zeya and backed away slowly

"While you're at it. Give them back their candy and drag those sorry little shits on your way out." He warned again.

They threw their candy bags onto the floor and dragged their boyfriends away. After Which Koda walked over to Zeya and pats her on the shoulder. "Bit of advice, to get rid of bullies, make them believe that you have qualms with laws. That includes being able to hit women."

Koda walked over to his grand daughters and handed them each a piece of candy to take their minds off what they had to hear.

"Thanks Koda."

"Yes, thank you Koda."

Meanwhile back at the house Shawn and Phoenix were watching a horror movie until the doorbell rang as it caught her attention.

"Must be trick or treaters." Phoenix goes to the door with the candy bowl. She opens it to see Nero and Tera at the door. Nero was dressed up as Altair from Assassin's Creed while tera dressed up as Kitana from Mortal Kombat 9.

"Hey guys. Come in." Phoenix lets Nero and Tera come into the house.

"Hey guys. Glad you could make it."

"Yeah. While the kids are away. We can have a party for ourselves. How about it?" Nero suggests.

"Hm, yeah. What do you think Phoenix?" Shawn asks Phoenix

"I think it's a great idea." Phoenix agreeing

"Yeah I think it's a great idea too." Tera also agreeing

"Then it's settled. We'll set up and get the others together for the party."

"Good thing we came prepared for this Phoenix." Shawn grabbed two beers and handed one to Nero.

"Yep." They clash their drinks and took one gulp on their beers. Shawn grabs more beer and puts them in the cooler with ice in it while Phoenix was grabbing chips and dip. Nero grabs a few cups for the vodka and Tera grabs some candy for the desert.

"So who's all coming here now?" Blair asked as she was looking for more beer.

"Well Rex and Pepper are coming, so are Luke and Geena and then finally Lex and Kia."

"Alright this should be a great party." Bair answered as she brought more beer.

The group heard the doorbell rang closeby. Shawn walks over to see Rex and Pepper. Rex was dressed up as the Arbiter from Halo 2 while Pepper was dressed up as Alice from Blood Roar 2.

"Hey guys its been a while." Shawn greeted the couple as they entered. "Where were you able to find that costume Rex?"

"Made it myself, took me two months on it." Rex answered as he took a seat.

"I can see. I like it."

"Darn right you better like it Shawn other wise I'll fatality your ass Mortal Kombat Style." Rex joked.

"Sure whatever you say Rex." He laughs along.

"Wonder what the kids maybe up to?" Phoenix thought out loud.

"They'll be fine Phoenix, my dad's got a good eye on them and I can promise you he's not the kind of guy you would want to try and screw with."

"Yeah no shit, the man is out of his mind insane." Nero states.

"Nero!" Tera scolded.

"It's true the guy was torturing me and Hyro in his basement with a popsicle! A freaking Popsicle!" Nero answered.

"Well you did try sneaking into his yard." Tera corrected.

"And yet every time I'm in the same room as him he tends to find way to either beat me and torture me military style. I didn't sign up for no damn military boot camp."

"Yep, that's good old daddy for ya. Military style most of the time. Did you know Logan is the only person to ever survive his boot training and live to tell the tale." Blair said as she took a seat on a couch to stretch her legs.

"Really I didn't know that." Phoenix asked.

"How else do you think he was able to have dates with me in the first place."

"Wait, does this mean I have to go through his boot camp training someday upcoming soon?" Shawn asked nervously.

"Yep. Sorry Shawn you, Nero, and even Rex here is gonna have to put up with it."

"Wait a minute I don't even know the man. When I first met he drugged me with sleep darts and then hung me up side down. Why am I being dragged into this it's Nero's own fault for sneaking around like Altair in his yard?" Rex asked.

"Yes and the man is exactly like who he's dressed up tonight as. Like old Big Boss."

"Yeah it makes sense why but he doesn't know Metal Gear. Doesn't he?" Shawn asks Blair

"When I was a kid I used to play Metal Gear a lot. When Metal Gear Solid 3 came out, he took a slight interest since it took place exactly on the same year he was out doing something he never did tell me what. That and he actually used the very same green beret uniform he wore back then to dress up tonight. Yeah he actually kept it all these years." Blair answered.

"I didn't know you played games like me, Phoenix and Clara do."

"What, I can enjoy games right. Why do you think I'm dressed up as Orchid from Killer Instinct 2?"

"No it's not that. I just didn't know is all."

"So what is your mother doing tonight on Halloween?" Tera asked.

"Oh she's just getting the candy ready for trick or treaters and stuff. She's looking forward to seeing Kelly and Ellah come by for a visit later."

The group hears the doorbell ring again. Phoenix walks over to answer it to see Luke, Geena, Lex, and Kia. Luke was dressed up as Guile from Street Fighter 2, Geena was dressed up as Jade from Mortal Kombat 9, Lex was dressed up as Nemesis from Resident Evil 3 Nemesis, and Kia was dressed up as Maya from Killer Instinct 2013. Phoenix lets them all in and the party finally begins.

Meanwhile back with Zeya and the group. The kids were able to enjoy the night of halloween without many if not any more issues from their respective school bullies. In the meantime as Zeya and her friends went to house to house to get candy, Koda was sitting by with Glukhov as they kept an eye on them.

"Oracle Squad huh? Never heard of it how long has it been around?" Koda asked.

"Been around since the second world war. It was a Russian operation team made for Russian to spy on the US."

"Well that would explain why you're in it Russian…But I thought you gave up being a communist bastard when the Soviet Union fell?" Koda asked.

"I did. Ever since the fall of the Soviet Union. Oracle Squad had to change their ways and their thoughts of America and now became… well… I wouldn't say friends."

Koda chuckled a little.

"I guess Ashten made the right call stopping me from putting a bullet in your head fifty years ago." Koda sighed sadly. "Arceus I miss that lovable hard ass."

"Ashten Prikes, huh? I do miss the good old days." Glukhov states.

"Yeah back when America was kicking Russia's ass." Koda laughed.

"Whatever Yankee Doodle."

Koda smirked and laid back. "So how did you end up being part of that young man Shawn's family?"

"Well after I left Russia to America I didn't know what I could do after that. I felt that I had no other purpose in my life. I had no family back in mother Russia so I hoped for a better life in America but it made it worse.. I became homeless, no job, no friends and no family. On that one faithful day a great man that helped me get on my feet and it was Shawn and that's how we met." Glukhov answers.

"Damn and I thought I had it rough after the war. How did Shawn find you?"

"He just stumbled upon me like you would find any bum on the streets."

"Go on." Koda asked.

"After Shawn helped me. He took me into his home and cared for me as if we were family. He even introduced to his children and his friends especially lovely Phoenix. I've finally made friends from there and he even helped me get a decent job at a clothing store. I didn't like it but helped me either way. When I got home I got a call from the Russian Government telling me that they were rebuilding Oracle Squad and Shawn said I should take because of it being a well payed job. So I did."

"And eventually we come to this point correct huh?"

"Yes. Got me a new team while going back on duty. Shawn even helped me get a girlfriend even at this age."

"You're shitting me. I've known you since we were young adults and I'm already a grandfather and here you are just now dating. Damn Russian…that's a long wait you know."

"I wasn't lucky on woman."

"No great man is ever lucky on woman."

"True but Shawn help get her. Her name is Clara. She's a Liepard."

"How old is she?"

"She's only 50 but still has that body."

"Damn, you're dating a girl whose twenty years younger than both of us. I'm not sure what to say to that." Koda comments.

"At least I'm dating a hot piece of ass while your stuck with your old hag."

"Watch your mouth when you talk about my wife. And she may be in her sixties but she appears to be young for her age. Our beautiful daughter Blair got that from her and cute little granddaughters got the same thing from their lovely mother." Koda said.

"What did you do after the war?" Glukhov asking.

Koda sighed sadly.

"Well as you can guess that damn war fucked me up bad. For twenty years I struggled to find a job. I could pilot a helicopter, I can drive a tank, I was in charge of billion dollar equipment back in Nam. But once I got back I couldn't even handle a job washing cars. And things only got worst when my PTSD got way out of hand to the point that I ended up in jail on more than one occasion. And those ungrateful bastard hippies, spitting at me, calling me baby killer and all that vile crap. And to think me and my buddies gave up our lives so those bastards can have the freedom to treat us like shit. Who the hell are they to treat us like that after all we did for them? They weren't there they weren't drafted like we were so they can all go straight to hell where they all belong! I'm the last of my unit for Arceus sakes."

"Wait what about Deku, and Jonathan?"

"Deku got himself killed in Nam and didn't know about it. Fucking cancer from fucking Agent Orange exposure of all things. As for Johnny boy, these fucking disrespecting young people were throwing trash and shit at him before they started throwing rocks. And when he tried walking away they chased after him and continued to throw rocks at him And when he tried to defend himself, they arrested him and killed him on the chair later that year. Poor old Johnny boy got killed by the very people he gave his life to defend the rights for simply because he wanted eat in a restaurant and he was quote unquote not welcome. And you already know what happened to Ashten."

"Damn… I… Arceus Koda I… how did you come out of all of that in one piece?"

"Whose says I'm still in one piece? Yes at some point I met my wife whose old man was the governor of some town I've done forgot about. So I married into a rich family, had a little girl who I trained personally who ended up joining the military despite my protest. And I'm sure Shawn told you my daughter Blair's story. But yet even though I got lucky and settled down I'm still so fucked up on what happened I feel like I'm just dead and in hell internally." Koda answered.

"Damn Koda. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't know because during the war we were fighting each other. After the war we disappeared and thought the other was dead or something. And even then the only person I was able to stay in contact with was Ashten before those team members murdered him for something I never did find out. It was so strange, back then after I lost Ashten, Deku, and Jonathan, you were still my worst enemy yet you were then the closes thing I had to a friend and what the fuck does that say about me?"

"I guess… I… don't know Koda..."

Koda sighs and had to wipe some tears away from his eyes a little. "We didn't want to be in the war, we were drafted into it kicking and screaming. And the only one who kept us all together was good old hard ass Ashten. He convinced us we were making the greatest sacrifice ever for we were out there fighting so people could have freedom here. I know Ashten is rolling in his grave right now regretting those words…Because the civilian bastards back then didn't deserve what we gave our lives up for and they still don't deserve it now..." Koda said sadly as he threw a rock.

"I'm sorry Koda about your friends."

"Well...at least I have my family. Hell my wife is the reason why I didn't shoot myself years ago. And when my little girl Blair was born I had a strong reason to put the past behind me. And now here I am sitting with my worst enemy from fifty years ago like's he's my only best friend alive while my cute granddaughters are trick or treating."

"Just be lucky your not on my most wanted list." Glukhov jokes and laughs. This caused Koda to chuckle a little before laughing with him.

Meanwhile back at Shawn's house as everybody was enjoying themselves at the party. Everybody drank and ate as the music played loudly. Blair and Shawn were talking with each other since they have a lot in common.

"Well the night's going good guys but how can we spice it up even more?" Lex asked.

"I got it, anyone up for Strip Poker?' Phoenix asked as she brought out a deck of cards.

"Hell yeah I'm in!" Rex cheered.

"Strip Poker?' Tera asked.

"It's a game me and Shawn played. Remember Shawn?"

"Oh yeah. I remembered that."

"Only this time, let's bring the whole party into it."

"I don't know…" Tera mentioned nervously.

"Come on Tera." Phoenix pulls her to the poker table as she throws each card at them. They all pick up their cards and they hold it close to their faces. As everyone waited for one of them to drop their cards as Lex lays down a straight.

"Interesting we're playing strip poker in our halloween costumes." Kia comments.

"We all live fascinating lives don't we all?" Nero comments.

"We sure do." Shawn drops a royal flush as they all groaned while he chuckles. "Alright tops off everybody."

"Son of a…" Luke mentions as they started to do as he said. Some of them like Nero and Lex had trouble because of their costumes while it took a while for Rex. The ladies took off their tops as well revealing their breasts in their bras.

"You know while we have the tops off, who among us beauties has the biggest pair?" Blair questioned.

"Maybe we can have a contest." Phoenix suggested.

"What?" Tera asked.

"I'm liking where this going, how do we do this contest?" Geena smirked.

"Let's see who has the biggest breasts." Phoenix ruled.

"Okay lead the way!" Kia cheered.

All the guys raised their eyebrows with smirks on their faces. The ladies reached behind their backs about to pull their bras off.

"Okay ladies. Ready?" Blair asked.

"I'm not sure if I should do this…" Tera mentioned.

"Come on Tera. Where's your erotic side?" Phoenix asks

"Yeah. Where is it?" Kia contributed agreeing.

"Um… yet developed maybe, I've done this kind of thing before…" Tera comments.

"Then let's start right now." Blair smirked as she walked behind tera and quickly yanked her bra off.

Tera lets out a loud "eep!" and quickly covers herself. Blair quickly moved Tera's arms revealing her mid size breasts. Se begins squeezing and twirling them around as Tera blushes and moans.

"Now doesn't that feel good, Tera?" Blair asks Tera seductively.

"I don't know…" Tera moaned.

Blair smiled and took her bra off to show her large breasts as they bounced lightly after being released. Phoenix follows as her slight larger breasts bounces slightly as well. Geena, Kia and Pepper do the same as their mid sized breasts fly out and all of the ladies smile at the men seductively.

"Um… okay, so uh, who's got the biggest pair?" Rex asked

"Hm, I got my vote on Phoenix." Shawn voted.

"Nah I got my vote on Tera. That's for you sweetie." Nero voted.

"Thank you honey." Tera blushes.

"Well then, show we continue with the game?" Blair asked.

"Of course." Rex wiggles his eyebrows.

They continue to play cards holding it against them close as Blair draws a full house as all the men groaned. The girls giggled seeing them getting mad.

"Alright boys. Let's see some pecs." Blair smirks as the girls cheer.

The guys begin to go shirtless as some of them were struggling but Shawn didn't need to since he was already shirtless.

"Ladies, I'm already shirtless." Shawn stated as he flexed his muscles.

"Yeah but you gotta take something off baby." Phoenix pointing at his pants.

"Oh come on."

"Come on Shawn. Lose the pants." Blair encouraged

(Sighs) "Alright." Shawn agrees as he pulls down his pants and throws them a side.

"You know you could just take off the jax robo gloves." Luke mentions.

"Dammit!"

"Too late now sexy." Phoenix winks at her husband.

He groans as they continued playing. They have been playing for the past 30 minutes as the stripping went back and forth stripping down to nothing. Now they are all completely naked at the end of the game. It was Shawn and Phoenix now.

"Alright Phoenix. You and me now."

"Let's do this baby."

"I have to admit, just watching this is getting me aroused and hot." Blair smirked as she rubbed herself just a little at her slit.

Shawn and Phoenix hold their cards close to their faces as they both drawn royal flush. They were very confused of how they got the same cards.

"It's a tie. Shawn and Phoenix. You two have to undo your underpants." Blair stated.

Shawn and Phoenix looked at each other and shrugged. They grab the waistband on their respective undergarments and started taking them off. Blair smirked, walked over to Phoenix and gave her large bubble butt a nice little spank to make her ass cheeks jiggle. "Nice ass… since we had a contest on who had the biggest boobs, anyone up for who has the nicest ass?"

"I'll be the judge of that." Shawn gets up from his chair and grabs Blairs and Phoenix's asses and squeezes them both. They both moaned as Shawn smirks devilishly and rubs them both.

"I say pretty even." Shawn concluded

"You haven't checked the other girls asses." Blair smirked with a blush on her face.

"Wait does that mean Shawn has to check my naked ass?' Tera asked a little nervous again.

"Oh don't worry Tera. I think I only need two these nice asses." Shawn smacks them both as they both moaned.

"I was referring to all of us since we were all have a boob competition. Wouldn't be fair if I left everyone else out of best ass competition." Blair answered again as she motions for Geena to come by and raise her nice ass as well.

"Why don't we let all the boys be the judge of our asses other than just sexy Shawn over here." Blair continued as she waved her ass in Shawn's grip some more.

"Good idea." Geena agreed

The guys huddled up comparing the girl's asses and making their judgements.

"I'm still not so sure about…" Tera tried but suddenly let's out a loud moan as Nero gripped her ass and rubbed it softly.

"Now let's see for you Pepper." Rex grabs her ass squeezing it with his hard grip as Pepper moans loudly. Lex follows as he grabs Kia's ass and Luke does the same for Geena. They all moaned in pleasure with having their butts grab with Shawn having to have to place one hand on Phoenix and Blair's butts respectively.

"So which one has the best ass boys?" Kia asked while wiggling her butt in Lex's hands.

"It's hard to say." Nero thinking as he smacked Tera's ass a little making her moan.

"Yeah. These asses are to good." Rex says rubbing Pepper's butt cheeks exposing her hole and anus.

"You know at this point all of this is just making want to just press on." Luke gets on his knees and starts eating Geena out.

"Yeah I have to agree with you on that." Shawn begins rubbing both Blairs and Phoenix's holes as they both moan.

Before long all the men started playing with their respective mates. Rex and Lex where finger screwing Pepper and Kia while Nero and Luke were eating Tera and Geena out. The girls begin moaning as their men eats them out.

"Oh Master Shawn, yes." Phoenix moaning calling out to him.

"That's right boys eats us out just like that…" Pepper yelled as she shoved her ass in Rex's face so he could eat her out even deeper.

"Oh Shawn. Just like Logan…" Blair moaned out loud.

Tera was almost squealing as she was the first one to come close to the first of many orgasims. "I can't hold it anymore." She yelled as she sprayed her love juices inside Nero's maw for his to drank her out. As the other have thier orgasims and screamed as they squirt into thier men faces.

"Now for the fun part." Shawn lays back as Phoenix and Blair crawl up to his erected clutch..

"Oh yes, time for the next contest, which one you men have the biggest package?" Blair smirks rubbing Shawn's clutch.

"I want to point out that I'm the one who has the biggest package so it's no contest." Lex bragged.

"I like to beg to differ on that buddy." Rex bragged

"Alright boys. Let's whip them out." Luke bragging

The men begin whipping their clutches as they were about mid size but Rex's and Lex's were larger and on equal footing.

"My my. Looks like we got big packages in the mail. Am I right ladies?" Geena smirks.

The girls all giggled as they took the opportunity to grab their respective mates by the clutches and started sucking them down their mouths. For Shawn's case, Phoenix would suck his clutch while Blair would suck on his ball sack.

"Yeah that feels nice. You two are good at this." Shawn smirked as he felt them tag team their blowjob on his clutch.

"Well we both have had plenty of experience." Blair winked and went back to sucking his balls.

"Hey Tera, think you could give my balls a little attention while you suck me off, I think they're growing jealous." Nero asked.

"O-Of course." Tera begins playing with his ball sack while sucking him off and Nero moans.

Lex and Luke were both sitting on the couch as both of their women were sucking them and same goes Rex. The girls slurp and suck all other their men's clutches going faster and deeper onto them. As they go deeper and faster the men finally climaxed as Phoenix and Blair hold it closer to their faces and let it shoots as goes for the others. Phoenix licks the thick cream off her face and beak and swallows it and Blair does the same.

"Now for my favorite part." Phoenix rises as she sits on Shawn's lap and rubs her slit against Shawns clutch while Blair rubs her slit witnessing them. Nero bends Tera over on her fours as slowly inserts his clutch into her tender glory hole.

"It's been so long honey." Tera moans feeling his clutch

"Yeah, been too long." Nero groans fitting into her and begins thrusting into her glory hole at a slow pace.

Geena begins to rub her butt cheeks between Luke's clutch as he moans. Luke holds her ass up and lowers it onto his clutch as he pushes it in and she moans loudly. It's her first time anal so she is not used to it.

"Oh Luke. This is new." Geena moans

"Yeah. Just thought we could try something new."

"Well I love it. Keep going." Luke holds her hips as she hops up and down on his clutch repeatedly. Lex was laying on the floor with Kia on top as he was humping her furiously.

"Oh Arceus I've never felt this good in the past times we've done it!" Pepper called out as Rex was thrusting in her like a wild animal in heat with him on top of her.

"Yes I know. It feels so good." Rex agreeing as he thrusts faster.

Blair gently pushed Phoenix off of Shawn and smirked. "My turned to get pounded."

Shawn smirked and thrusted inside Blair hard, which made her howl in loud pleasure and start screaming as he pounded in her rough and fast.

"Oh I got an idea for another contest. Let's see which man can hold on from you cumming the longest and how much they can cum before being drained." Phoenix suggested as she stuck her pussy in Shawn's mouth to make him eat her out as she sucked on Blair's large bouncing breasts,

"Challenge accepted!" Lex yelled as he pounded his mate even more roughly.

Nero moved Tera in a standing doggy position and started thrusting into her like crazy while she held onto the nearby table for support. Luke stands up and picks up Geena and continues thrusting into her glory hole while standing as she was holding onto him by the neck. Being supported by Luke holding her butt as he squeezed her jiggling ass cheeks tightly.

Kia lays on top of Lex as they both faced each other as she moves her hips repeatedly moaning. He holds her ass cheeks spreading them out while rubbing her anus as they both moaned.

Shawn gains an idea as Phoenix and Blair were wondering of what he was planning. He comes back with a large strap on dildo and gives it to Phoenix as she gets the same idea. She puts it on as they both smirked at Blair. Shawn and Phoenix sandwiched Blair as Shawn was behind and Phoenix was in front of her as both of their clutches insert into her glory hole.

"Oh Arceus!" Blair moaned out loudly.

They both begin thrusting into her at the same time as Phoenixes and Blair's breasts squeezes against each other.

"Oh fuck, never thought of ever doing this before." Blair moaned as Shawn and Phoenix thrust in both her holes while Phoenix squeezed their large breasts together. They change positions as Phoenix was behind Blair and Shawn was behind Phoenix as they all butt plugged each other and began thrusting into each other. As everyone thrusts into each other as they heard nothing but clapping sounds from the thrusting and moans all around as it was finally reaching to their final moment.

"Oh Master Shawn. Cum inside of me. I want your sweet thick cream." Phoenix begs and moans out.

"Hey better not leave me out." Blair says while moaning

Shawn kept thrusting into Phoenix faster as she moans louder at each thrust. At the final thrust Shawn climaxed into her, quickly after pumping some cum into her, he pulled out and inserted it into Blair and pumped his cream into her. Lex pulls Kia's hips down harder and faster and finally blows into her womb as both yelled from the climax. Luke smirked, pulled out of Geena and thrusted into her pussy hole hard until blowing his prepared load inside her pussy which made her let out a loud hiss of pleasure. Rex thrusts down harder into Pepper as she grips her back tighter and finally climaxed into her filling her womb. And last Nero yanks on Tera's tail a bit as he thrusts faster into and finally climaxed into her as he groans from the orgasim. They all finally climaxed into their woman as the woman huddled up together on their knees as the men jerked their clutches and spewed out their last bits into their faces and mouth. The woman giggled seeing the cream flying into their faces.

"Well that was fun." Phoenix says and giggles.

"Now we just need to clean up.' Blair said as she turned Phoenix around and started licking Shawn's cream off her body.

Before the men knew it, they saw all their mates huddle up and start licking the cumm off all over their bodies. As a result the ended up getting another hard on but sadly had to resist.

Meanwhile back with Zeya and her friends, the group walked up to Koda's mansion house. Most of them were hesitant to go because they knew the place belong to crazy old man Koda as they were told. She would only guess her friends didn't know about the incident with Hyro or that Koda was with them. At the corner of her eye she just saw Koda sitting back with a big smirk on her face.

"Come guys it's just a mansion." Hyro commented.

"That's crazy old man Koda's place they say he's out his mind ballistic. Stepped on one too many land mines." Luxy mentioned.

Back with Koda and Glukhov, Glukhov whispered over to Koda. "Did you really step on one too many lands mines?"

"I stepped on a land mine and I do remember having one blowing up in my face when I tried to disarm it. But I don't recall stepping on allot." Koda whispered back.

The two notice Kelly and Ellah walking up to them.

"Grandpa can we go see grandma please?" the twins asked Koda.

Koda gave them a pat on the heads and smiled. "Sure thing go ahead and go see your grandma."

The twins cheered in excitement as they rushed out towards the mansion, causing Luxy, Cookie, and Stella to panic.

"Wait kids you can't go in there, the place is too dangerous!" Cookie called out to them, having no idea of the situation. Koda smirked a little wider watching this.

"Is this your form of Halloween trick to these kids?"

"Oh yes Russian. Common routine, have my granddaughters trick or treat at my house while no one knows they're my granddaughters and have them get themselves scared to go after them until they meet Sherry…"

"Sherry?" Luxy asks

"That's my wife's name. Want to meet her?" Koda asked getting up.

"I don't know if I want to."

"May I ask why?"

"How many stories of me have you told her?"

"Every last true one of them." Koda answers as they started heading to house. Smirking at the teens funny and failed attempts to stop the twins from reaching to his house.

"That should get the kids scarred enough."

The twins were able to make it to the doorstep of the house before Luxy, Cookie, and Stella were able to catch up with them. Zeya and Hyro just followed calmly behind since they already know there's nothing to fear much.

The twins knocked on the front door and just as Luxy, Cookie, and Stella arrived, the door opens and what appears to be Rayne from Bloodrayne appeared and hissed at them with bloody blades raised. Luxy, Cookie, and Stella screamed in fear from the sight. Kelly and Ellah however only smiled and raised their bags.

"Trick or treat grandma." The twins said excitingly. Taking Zeya and Hyro's friends by surprise.

The Rayne figure giggled mischievously before it turns back into Sherry who wasn't wearing a costume. Instead she was using Illusions to do that for her as Rayne a bit.

"I like the way you think. Using your illusions as costumes? Not bad." Glukhov compliments her.

Sherry hugs her granddaughters a bit and let's them in her house. She turns to Zeya and her friends. "My what great costumes you all have on."

All of Zeya's friends looked at each other in confusion. "Umm… thank you." Sherry puts chocolate bars, sweets and some candy into each of their bags.

(All) "Thank you."

Sherry notices Koda with Glukhov while Glukhov was hugging Sherry.

"Hey honey who's this?"

"Remember the Russian I told you about years ago. This is him believe it or not."

Sherry turns to Glukhov.

"Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Nice to meet you as well. Koda has been talking about you for years."

"He has now? That's great that he admires me.' Glukhov jokes.

"Well this is the last house we'll visit for tonight. It's time to go home everyone."

(All) "Awwww…"

Stella gains an idea. 'Before we all go home. How about do something great and end this great night." Stella suggests as she pulls out toilet paper and smirks.

""Hey doesn't our science teacher live close in this area?" Zeya asked.

"Yeah. Come on girls." Stella motioned them to follow her out of Koda's mansion.

"Listens it's late and I have to get the twins ready for bed. It was great chatting with you again Glukhov and before you ask no I'm not interested in joining Oracle Squad, I have rightfully earned my retirement and the good lord Arceus almighty knows it."

"I know and that's why I wasn't gonna ask Cowboy."

The two shakes hands a little before Glukhov follows Zeya and her friends. After a few minutes Zeya and her friends find their science teachers home and they all held their toilet papers out getting ready.

"You guys ready?" Stella asks everyone

They all nod and began throwing the toilet paper over on trees and over the house as they laughed out loud. Streams of paper flying around, hanging on tree branches and some on the roof as they all laughed. Their teacher wakes up hearing them laugh as he goes to the window with anger.

"Oh shit."

"You damn kids! I know who you all are. Stella!" He yells out from the top window.

"Okay kids that's enough. Let's get the heck out of here." Glukhov smirked as he tried holding back the intense laughter building up in him.

They all ran down the street as their teacher was waving his fist at them.

Back at Shawn's house as everybody was relaxing after their excitement together as Blair and Phoenix were cuddled up to Shawn.

"Shawn, that was amazing." Phoenix complimenting

"Yes Shawn. You're quite something." Blair contributing.

"Thank you ladies. You two were such an experience."

"Best party yet Shawn." Nero called out as he was cuddled up to Tera.

"Yeah we've got to do this way more often." Lex suggested.

"Yes we do." Rex agreeing while holding Pepper.

Luke was resting on the couch with Geena sprawled out and laying her head on his lap. He got up briefly to get some more beer when he looked out the window briefly to see Zeya and her friends on their way.

"Oh shit, Shawn it's your daughters and uncle they're back!" Luke yelled out.

"Oh shit! Get up everybody! Clean up time!" Shawn yelled out as everyone got up and put their costumes back and began cleaning the living room. Picking up Beer bottles and the snacks as Phoenix puts the didlo away. They get closer as they drop the garbage in the trash bag.

"What do we do Shawn?" Lex asks Shawn

"Just throw it out the window."

"What if they check around the window?" Nero asked.

"Throw it out that window. Since we're on a hill." Shawn points at the window facing towards the city. Nero opens the window and throws the garbage out the window. As the garbage gets thrown out Zeya's teacher right below him as he was cleaning the toilet paper. When suddenly the same garbage bag drops on him and busts spreading the trash all over his house, lawn and himself.

"I… hate… this… town."

Meanwhile everyone quickly finished up dressing back in their costumes and started some horror movies to make it look like they've been doing that all this time. They walk in on them seeing them watching a horror movie.

"Hey guy's were home." Glukhov greeting to the group as they waved hi to them.

"So how was your trick or treating?" Phoenix asked.

"It went great, we ended up scoring truck loads of candy." Hyro answered.

"Wait, where's my dad and my daughters?" Blair asked.

"They're back at your dad's place." Zeya answered.

Blair sighed in relief. Nero and Tera got up from the couch.

"Well be best getting home now. Come on Hyro."

"Uh… dad. Is it okay if I stay here with Zeya tonight?" Hyro asked

"Sure, as long as Shawn and Phoenix are fine with it." Nero answered.

"Of course Nero. We're okay with this. You can come pick him up in the morning."

"The first thing I need is a shower, it's not easy dressing up as Isaac Clarke from Dead Space 2."

"I can imagine little dude. Well it's been very fun Shawn but we have to take our leave. Take care hope to see you later." Luke said as he, Geena, Lex, Kia, Pepper, and Rex left alongside Nero and Tera.

"Good night guys. Time for us to hit the hay as well Phoenix. Same for you Abby." He picks Abby and brings her upstairs to her bedroom and puts her in the cradle to sleep. He kisses her goodnight and walks out the bedroom.

Phoenix takes off her costume along with Shawn joins him as they lay down in bed tired.

Phoenix turns to Shawn "I really had fun today Shawn."

"I did too Phoenix. We should try this again another time." Shawn answers as he yawns.

"Happy Halloween Shawn."

"Happy Halloween Phoenix."

They kissed each other good night as Shawn turns off the light, went under the sheets, cuddled together and fell asleep happily.

Meanwhile in Zeya's bathroom, Hyro finishes showering after wearing his costume. He comes out with a towel wrapped around him and sees Zeya still wearing the suit of her costume.

"Uh hey Zeya, do you need to use the shower?"

"Nah I'll be fine, but can you help me out of my costume please." Zeya asked while winking at Hyro.

"Uh… sure." Hyro approaches her as he begins unzipping her suit as it drops on the bed. Hyro blushes as Zeya's arms covers her breasts smiling and winked at him. She gently bends down while rubbing her pantes on Hyro's crotch just as his towel drops. She shakes her butt a little before pulling her panties down, making sure to rub his dick with her panties as she pulls them down her butt and legs. When they were on the ground she steps out of them and shakes her butt.

"Like what you see?" Zeya asks seductively

"Yeah I do."

"Then you'll like this." Zeya quickly does a handstand, pushes herself to wrap her legs around Hyro's neck and shove her pussy in his face. She grabs hold of his legs and shoves his dick in her mouth to start the standing 69 position. She begins to suck him off as Hyro licks and sucks her off and they both moan while doing it. Hyro lays his back on her bed so they can continue normal 69 position. After they finished Zeya turns around facing forward to him as they both look at each other and smiled. She lays her hands on his chest and rubs her slit on his manhood back and forth slowly.

"Oh Zeya. Yes." Hyro moans.

Zeya smiled and sped up her moves, rubbing both his dick and testicles back and forth with her slit with more intense friction. She gently turns around and rubs his dick between her ass cheeks while she grabs his balls and fondles them in her hands. Hyro holds her butt cheeks and begins rubbing them around as Zeya moans. Zeya stops playing with his testicles and began slowly inserting his harden dick into her sweet pussy as Hyro groans from the feeling.

"Oh Arceus your so hard…" she moaned quietly as she started bouncing up and down.

"Mmm…" He moans as he sees her bouncing up and down.

The two look at the mirror to the side and watch their love making proceed which turned them on watching each other go at on the mirror. Thinking quickly, Nero pushes them into doggy style and starts ramming into Zeya as hard and fast as he could as if he was a wild animal in serious heat.

"Oh Zeya. I think I'm gonna cum." He moans and breathes faster as he thrusts faster into her. She moans feeling his knot going in deeper and deeper.

"Oh cum inside my Hyro, I want to feel your sperm in my tummy so bad, blow it all inside." She moaned loudly.

He goes faster and deeper until he finally blew all his load inside of Zeya, stuffing and filling her womb to the brim of his cum until his balls felt completely dry of semen. When he finished he sat her up in a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her lovingly while laying back on her bed.

"Happy Halloween Zeya."

"Happy Halloween Hyro."

Hyro pulls the covers over them as they turn on the T.V. to watch the sci fi horror movie Alien to conclude the night of Halloween.

_**And so here end another great adventure with Shawn, his family and friends on this night on Halloween. Shawn creating his biggest party yet and Zeya spending more time Hyro more than usual. What more great adventures lie ahead? Stay tuned as the journey continues...**_


	20. Anniversary Note (2nd Update)

"_**Hello everyone I would like to announce the first anniversary of Flames of Heart I &amp; II. Since they were both published in November. I thought it was to make a special and memory lane chapter. I have to thank "Stanley578" for friendly reminder on my stories. He reminded me on how far I've come with the Flames of Heart books. I thank "Solid G3 Legend and "Stanley578 and of course to all of my readers. All of you have been a great assets and supporter to the Flames of Heart books. The Flames of Heart Anniversary will come by soon enough. But for now consider this as an update stay tuned and stay gold."**_

_**-MASTER DA-**_

_**(11/7/15)**_


	21. Shawn's and Phoenixes Anniversary

"**It is November in Lumiose City where autumn is truly at heart. It was not just autumn that made it special. What made it special is Shawn's and Phoenixes anniversary when they met. We find ourselves with Shawn and Phoenix wondering what to do on their anniversary. How will they spend their day? Let's find out…"**

Shawn was sound asleep in bed with only half of his upper body exposed and his arms behind his head. Phoenix walks in seductively in her baseball jersey shirt with nothing under it swaying her hips and crawls into bed on top of him. She smiles, licks her lips and begins licking his face slowly up and rubs her fur against his face as it tickles him making him laugh in his sleep. She continues until he finally awakens and sees Phoenix close up to his face.

(Yawns) "Good morning honey." Shawn yawns and smiles

(Giggles) "Good morning sweetie." She smiles

Shawn was curious what she was so happy about and decides to ask her.

"What are you so happy about?" Shawn asks

"Oh come on. You know…" She raises her eyebrows while smiling.

"Hm, is it about when we first met?" Shawn asks.

"Hot."

"How when we first started dating."

"Hotter."

"When we first made love?"

"You're on fire."

"Our anniversary." Shawn answers.

"Yes baby! You guessed right." She jumps on Shawn happily and hugs him tightly as they both laughed.

"I knew it all along baby." They kiss romantically smacking lips until she stops and looks Shawn in the eyes.

"So what are plans today Shawn?" Phoenix asks.

"Well since I knew about our anniversary. I made a dinner reservation just for the two of us at this nice restaurant downtown."

"Oh that's wonderful Shawn."

She hugs him and kisses him more.

"Wait a second honey. What about the kids?" Shawn asks curiously

"Don't worry about that. I took care of that. Blair is gonna watch over Abby for us and I figure that she could be their playmate. Zeya is staying with Nero and his family and do you wanna know the best part?" Phoenix asks.

"What is the best part?" Shawn asks back.

"The best part is that… they'll be sleeping over there for the night. So that means we have the day and night to ourselves."

"Oh… that is great news. No interruptions. Just you and me."

"Shawn, let's start our anniversary right here. Right now. Get this off to a good start."

"You've read my mind baby."

She giggles more and kisses him on the lips locked. She moans and begins kissing his chest downwards slowly to his crotch feeling the bulge in his boxers. She unfolds it and finds his cock already fully erected and was surprised about it as her claw tip holds the tip and giggles.

"My my… Looks like you have morning wood already." She giggles.

"Well you gave me that baby."

She smiles and starts to unbutton her jersey. She takes it off, tosses it aside and begins stroking it at a slow start while looking up at him with grin. He moans feeling the grip of her hand around his cock and rubs the tip while she was at it. She uses two fingers rubbing the tip while still jerking him off.

"Oh Arceus. I love it when you do that."

"I know you do." She giggles

She licks it completely as her tongue wraps around it and continues stroking it from there. She then stuck her mouth down onto his cock deepthroating it with her tongue still wrapped around it. He moans louder as pre-spunk began squirting out into her mouth as she moans feeling the spunk.

"Oh Arceus yes! Phoenix!"

She looks up smiling and giggles hearing him calling her name. She squeezes her breasts around his cock continuing to stroke it while sucking him off. Her breasts flips against his cock while she sucks him off harder and faster as Shawn moans louder.

"Oh Phoenix! I'm gonna cum!"

She sucks harder and goes faster while still sucking him off. He was close moaning as she moaned as well with her spit all over his cock and finally climaxed inside of her mouth. She felt his creamy thick spunk down her throat swallowing it at the same time. She takes her mouth off and lets the last bits squirt onto her breasts.

"Now it's my turn."

"What do you plan doing to me?" She asks seductively.

"You'll see." He says as he sits up, lifts her lower back placing her legs between his head laying on his shoulders. She looks up at him wondering what he has planned until he dived his mouth into her muff as moaned loudly.

"Oh Shawn yes! Right there! You have to do this to me again someday."

He chuckles. "Duly noted."

He continues sucking her off sticking tongue down into her hymen as she moans out loudly. She screams a bit from her orgasm. He sucks down harder like sipping on a beer licking her cuff as she screams louder.

"Oh yes Master!" She screams and moans.

Shawn dug even deeper and she was close to climaxing her wet juices into his face.

"Oh Master! I'm gonna cum! Make me wet! Make me cum!" She yells out.

Shawn digs deeper until she finally climaxes squirting into his face as she grips the bed sheet extremely hard. She moans softly blushing extremely and giggles at his wet face.

"That was amazing Shawn."

"I know but were not done yet."

"Oh?"

Shawn lays her down on her back and lays on top of her with his chest leaning against her breasts. He slowly inserts his cock into her cuff as she moans feeling his cock going in and begins thrusting into her.

"Uh! Uh! Uh!" She yelps at every thrust he gave her. She grips his back roughly as Shawn thrusts faster and harder into her. She yelps louder at every thrust as they both look each other in the eyes while he holds her breasts and and begins sucking on them.

"Oh Shawn yes. Drink my milk baby." Phoenix moans out loudly.

He sucks on her nipple hard enough for milk to come out and drinks it while thrusting furiously into her. Phoenix brings her legs up to her upper body as Shawn thrusts furiously into her.

"Oh Phoenix. We need to do this position more." Shawn moans loudly.

"Oh Shawn yes!" She moans louder

He thrusts harder into her with Shawn holding her legs. Shawn pulls out, turns her around putting her on all fours but lowers herself onto her forearms. He caress her breasts from under and inserted his cock back into her cuff and continues thrusting into her. He thrusts furiously into her as she grips the pillow as hard as she could and begins squirt her own juices while he continues thrusting. He thrusts furiously into her cuff as his ball sack slaps against it and heard nothing but moaning and flapping.

"Oh Phoenix! I'm gonna cum!" Shawn moans out loudly.

"Yes Shawn! Fucking cum inside of me!" Phoenix also moaning out loud.

He continues thrusting into her as they both moaned out loud at the same time. After a couple of thrusts Shawn finally climaxed into her womb filling her with his creamy thick spunk. She moans out loudly feeling his cream inside of her womb and she squirts like a fountain all over his cock. He lays on her back and kissed the back of her neck as she moans softly and leaves his cock in. She turns her back to face him as hands were wrapped around her waist.

"Oh Shawn yes. I love it when you ravage me like that." She says seductively

"I know you do."

"So Shawn what do you plan doing first?" She asks.

"Well I just thought maybe we could go for walk on this beautiful day." He smiles at her as she smiles back at him.

"Of course. I would love that. Just let me clean up since exploded into me real good."

(Chuckles) "Okay then."

Shawn pulls his cock out with his spunk leaking out of her. She rises from bed, kisses him on the lips and rubs his chin as she walks off into the bathroom to clean up. A few minutes later after she cleaned up Phoenix was wearing a long sleeve gray sweater with her dark red skirt and puts on a bit of makeup. While Shawn has blue jeans, brown boots, a sweater with a vest on and finally urban cap.

"Ready to go?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah I am ready and you look fantastic in that baby."

"And you look sexy as always in that baby." he smiled and kissed her one more time before they exited their house and started going off on their walk.

"Let's go to the park. Have a nice walk from there." Phoenix suggests.

"Alright, on our way." the two head their way to the park.

After a few minutes they finally reached to the park, looked around and saw nothing but piles of orange and red leafs.

"That reminds me, Thanksgiving is coming up soon." Shawn comments.

"Oh yeah. That's right. We should invite Blair and the kids to dinner."

"Hey don't forget our other buds, Nero, Glukhov, Rex and Luke. Got to invite them and their mate and girlfriends."

"Of course sweetie. How could I forget about them." Phoenix holds Shawn closer by his arm and sighs happily.

Shawn sighs himself, deep in thought. "Sure has been allot of stuff that happened this year."

"Yeah, everything that has happened. I just wished it never happened to us." She holds on to him tightly.

"I can't tell which scares me the most. Getting involved again in that or someone else getting sick like Zeya did. Wish I could've stayed with her during all of that." he answered sadly.

"I know Shawn. I know." Phoenix begins to tear up slowly.

"I know they were able to finally make a cure for it. It still scares me that anyone could get it any moment, someone we know or Arceus forbid Abby or you."

Phoenix begins to cry from the thought till Shawn softly wipes the tears off of her face.

"I'm sorry I don't ever mean to make you upset it's just, Zeya was sick and none of us knew about it and we weren't there to see what it did to her. I'm sorry Phoenix."

"No Shawn. I'm just a little upset from everything that's happened. Let's not spoil the day for us. Okay, I don't want to think on the bad things right now."

"I agree." Shawn and Phoenix continued on their walk. Phoenix pulls on Shawn's arm and dragged him over to the biggest pile of leafs and began throwing them at him. Shawn played along and threw them back at her as they both laughed.

"You always know how to brighten the mood." He smiled.

She giggled with bright smile. "Don't I always?"

"Yep." Shawn grabs her and gives her a romantic kiss.

Phoenix moans under her breath while kissing him. She begins to feel a little cold and shivered a bit.

"Hey Shawn. I'm feeling a bit cold."

"Must be chilly considering how your a fire type and you won that ice water contest back on the cruise ship remember?" he smirked.

"Yeah but I need something to warm me up baby."

"How about this?" Shawn wraps his arms around her and softly rubs her.

"Mmm. Oh Shawn you know how to warm a girl like me." She compliments.

"Years of practice with such a beauty." Shawn kisses her neck.

"Oh Shawn. How about we get some hot coco. What do you think?" She asks him with a smile.

"Sue thing." Shawn got up while helping her up. He smiled and held her hand as the two headed over to a nice little restaurant. They walked over to the small restaurant and went straight to the counter.

"Hello, what can I get you two?" The clerk asks.

"Ah yes, can we get two large cups of hot cocoa with whip cream and caramel?" Shawn requested.

"Of course. Coming right up." The clerk begins to make coco as he mixes it with milk, chocolate and caramel. He finishes and finally adds the whip cream in a swirl on the top. He completes them and slides it towards them. "Here you go. Two large hot cocoa with whip cream and caramel. $2.75 please."

Shawn pays for their drinks and picks up their cups of cocoa. They take a seat at a nice spot close to the window. Shawn first takes a sip as Phoenix does the same. His eyes roll up to look at her as she does the same and giggled.

"Good isn't it?" Shawn asked

"Yes it is. What about yours?"

"It's not half bad but I can make better."

"That you do Shawn. That you do."

"Hey Phoenix remember the first time when I brought you home the first time. You were so surprised by how large the house was."

"Ah yes I remember that. You should see Blair's parents' house. It's like a celebrity mansion over there."

"Blair's parents' house? No way."

"Yes way. When I bring you over there next time you'll be as shocked as I was when I first saw your house."

"Okay then sweetheart." Shawn takes another sip of his hot cocoa as Phoenix does the same.

"Shawn, remember when we first made love in the shower and admitted our feelings for each other. I wanted you so badly I couldn't keep it to myself anymore."

"I know so did I. Hey remember when you were in heat every time you were around me?" Shawn asks as they both continue sipping on their hot cocoas.

Phoenix blushes. "Oh that I remember. It was so embarrassing. Every time we make love I build up heat in my body."

"Yeah I guess that's why they called it being in heat I guess."

"I guess." They both giggled. "Hey Shawn. Remember that time at the beach where we had the most fun. Especially the night we had."

"Oh yeah I definitely remember that. That final night where I got it all out of your system and now. You don't burn like you use to anymore."

"Yes, I bet you wished I was still in the heat don't you?" Phoenix asks.

"Well it was fun going into nice tight rear end you have. I would love to go through that again."

She smiles and giggles. "You just might sweetheart. Remember that special night we had together. That night I wanted to repay you with and surprise outfit I wore."

"Ah yes. The best night we ever had. The night when you wore that maid costume."

"I might wear it again soon for you baby."

"Remember on our vacation when we both did karaoke. I sang the first and then you came along second until that final song. Who knew you had such a sweet voice."

She giggles. "Thank you baby. You weren't so bad yourself."

"Oh what about that time I gave you that necklace to show you how much I loved you?" Shawn asks.

"Oh Shawn. How could I ever forget that night. You making love to me and giving me this necklace on that quiet place of yours." Phoenix pulls the necklace out of her sweater with it still hanging around her neck.

"You're still wearing it?" Shawn asks curiously

"Of course this means a lot to me since the day we met and you know what was the best moment of our lives?" She asks.

"What's that?"

"The moment when the children came into our lives. It definitely made a turn in our lives when Abby and Zeya came into our lives. They made it more exciting and now we have a family that we always wanted. A baby daughter and a teenage daughter."

"Phoenix, we may have our ups and downs but never once have we given up. We've always pushed forward no matter what. Sure you've been kidnapped, my brother died the only flesh and blood I had left, we've been taken hostage by the most wanted man in the world and Zeya was sick the entire time. But the entire time no has ever torn this family apart especially us. We've been through hell before and after till now. Nothing will stand in the way of our family, friends and our love. That's why we have the Flames of Heart bond in the first place. Never will we ever be torn apart."

Phoenix nods and smiles at the same time. They both finish their hot cocoa's as there was nothing left in their cups. Shawn raises his head with a bit of cream on his nose and Phoenix giggles a bit.

"What?" Shawn asks.

"Here." Phoenix reaches over and licks the cream off his nose.

"Oh." He chuckles as Phoenix giggles more.

"Well, I was thinking, since it's our anniversary. Want to have lunch at the restaurant we had my birthday at?" Shawn asks.

"Sure. You made reservations right?" Phoenix asks

"Of course. I told you this morning. Come on let's go."

The two got up and walked their way to the same restaurant Shawn spent his birthday at. Once there, they entered and walked to their reserved seats. The waiter quickly came to them and took their orders to be filled.

"I guess while we waited, I had this kinky idea we could do afterwards." Shawn suggests.

"Mmm. I love it when you have ideas like that."

"Then you'll love this. I was thinking I could do a painting of you. Laying in a couch, both of us not wearing anything." Shawn smiled.

"Oh that would be wonderful Shawn but can we visit one place before you do that."

"Of course baby what do you have in mind?"

"Remember that place where your hiding place was. That time when you gave me this necklace."

"Of course, we'll be sure to head there after lunch."

"Okay." She giggles happily and claps her hands.

The food finally comes after a few minutes later they come back with Salmon sake dishes with sushi rolls filled with chicken and some sauces to go along with it.

"Have you two decide on your drinks yet?" The waiter asks.

"Yes, we'll both have a glass of wine please." Shawn answered.

"Excellent choice sir. Be right with you." The waiter takes a bottle of wine and pours it into their glasses.

"Thank you." Phoenix thanks the waiter before he leaves to let them enjoy their meal.

"Here's to our Anniversary." Shawn motions his glass of wine.

"To our Anniversary." She repeats and they clang their glasses and begin eating their sushi lunch.

As they eat their lunch Phoenix picks up her salmon with her chopsticks and feeds it to Shawn. Shawn does the same back to Phoenix.

"Shawn, are you having a wonderful time?" She asked.

"It would've never been this wonderful without you." he smiled.

"Oh Shawn you say the sweetest things." She giggles.

"Hey Phoenix remember that time around the Christmas. I was putting up the decorations and you were working out. I told you I need help until we wrestled a bit." Phoenix mentioned.

"Yes?"

"Then we had that little fun quickie on the mat. We might need to try that again someday."

"Very well, anything in mind?" he asked.

"I was thinking after the things we do today we have that little fun like before."

"You read my mind." she smiled.

"Be glad to." They both chuckled and finished their lunch. To end their lunch together desert comes in with two different dishes. Shawn gets a chocolate cake and Phoenix gets a chocolate poke puff.

"Cute." Shawn comments as he takes a spoon and started digging in with Phoenix.

Phoenix nibbles onto the puff cake as she looks up to him with her blue eyes and winks at him.

(Burps) "Oh excuse me." Phoenix covers her mouth.

"It's okay. What about you, enjoying today so far?" he asked

"Going out on that walk with you, getting hot cocoa and eating lunch with you now. It can't get any better than this."

"Just wait until we get home and then later we try that painting." Shawn smirked.

"Can't wait." She smirked back

"Same here."

Phoenix and Blair finish off their desserts and he pays for the lunch they had. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah I am."

Phoenix picks up her things as they both walk out of the restaurant.

"So, next stop. our secret place."

"Right this way milady."

Shawn and Phoenix started walking towards the destination of their secret place. They walk up the trail until they reached the peak where nothing has changed since then.

"Oh Shawn. It's just like how I remembered it."

"Yeah, how long has his been?"

"It's been like a year since we had the kids. That's how long it's been. Do you think we should bring the kids up here?" She asks.

"Of course we should." He agrees.

She giggles as they both gaze into each other's eyes while Shawn is holding her by the waist. Phoenixes hand was his chest as they were both standing over the moonlight. She holds his cheek as their lips came close and began kissing each other.

"So what do you wish to do here?"

"Come with me and I'll show you."

"Alright." Shawn followed Phoenix as she took his hand. She leads him to a tree that was at the edge of the cliff.

"Watch this." She sharpens her claws and begins carving a heart into the tree next she begins carving their initials. She puts "SH + PH FOREVER" on the tree and smiles at him.

"Wow, I never knew you were such a gifted artist."

"Thank you. That's all I wanted to do up here. Mark our territory here."

"Well you sure did leave your mark. So ready to see my art skills put to work?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of course sweetheart."

Shawn and Phoenix left their secret spot and headed back home. When they got there, they went to Shawn's painting room.

"Okay now for the part."

"What do you want me to do?" She asks.

"I want you to take off your clothes so I can paint that beautiful body of yours."

"Your wish is my command baby." She slowly strips from her skirt and tosses it aside and finally took off her sweater and throws it aside. After that she took her boots and socks off before finally stripping off her bra and panties. "Now what?"

"Now on the couch my sweet and let me work my magic."

Phoenix heads over the couch and lays down. Shawn suddenly stripped off all his clothes until he was as naked as Phoenix. He sets up a paint board and gets the pain ready.

"Ready sweetheart?" Phoenix asks.

"Oh I'm ready."

Phoenix begins posing on the couch and dips his brush on the board and begins outlining the couch and her body shape. He dips in the next color and begins to paint the colors on her body and couch. Lastly he adds extra details around her and on her giving it the realistic feeling to it and finally writes his name on the bottom with the date on it. He turns it around and shows her it.

"So Phoenix what do you think?"

Phoenix became speechless by his talent art and puts it down aside of him. She walks close to him staring dead eye into him, grabs his face and begin heavily french kissing him. His eyes widen at the sudden but went along with it anyways as they both moan loudly under their breaths. They begin french kissing roughly as their tongues wrestled with each other over dominance in both of their mouths. Every now and then, Shawn would force his tongue in her mouth and wrestled with her tongue in there. Phoenix would repeat Shawn action. Shawn even reached his right hand down to her bubble butt and started playing and slapping her ass cheeks to make them jiggle while rubbing a finger up and down her but crack. He reached his left hand to her large breasts and started squeezing them and pull on her nipples roughly.

"Oh Shawn let's take this somewhere a bit more comfortable."

"Let's go my love."

Phoenix takes his hand and drags him to the bedroom. They continue roughly making out as Shawn knocks everything off the the dresser and puts her up on it. He grabs her breasts and continues to squeeze her breasts while pulling on her nipples as he ate her out roughly and widely.

"Oh Shawn yes!" She moans out loudly.

Shawn shoves his tongue deep into her as he started biting down her pussy folds a little roupy while swirling his tongue inside her like a wild seal.

Phoenix nibbles her finger as Shawn eats her out and lastly squirts all over his face. Shawn opened his mouth wide to engulf her entire pussy so she could squirt the rest of her juices down his throat.

"Now for the fun part baby." Shawn says with a smirk.

"Just fuck me like a wild animal in heat you sexy beast!" she yelled in a lust consumed mind.

Shawn turns her body around bending her over and smacks her bubble butt as it jiggles around a bit. Shawn lifts Phoenixes one leg up on the dresser exposing her pussy and she looks behind with a devilish grin on her. Shawn pulls her neck back a bit arching her body into a C-shape.

"Let's do this dry baby." Shawn whispers into her ear.

"Do it, just take me now you stud."

Shawn grins as he inserts his large cock into her pussy as she felt it stretching and hitting her womb. Before she had a chance to adjust, Shawn immediately began thrusting in her hard and fast almost like a blur. He shoved his mouth onto her's and continued to french kiss her as he squeezed her breasts, pulled her nipples, and ravaged her like a wild animal that lost its mind in heat.

"Oh Shawn yes! Fuck me like the beast you are!" She moans out loudly.

Shawn begins to ravage her even more to the point his large balls slapped her clitoris rough. Sending painful pleasure to both of them. Shawn grabs her large hips to get a better position of her as Phoenix grips the dresser hard enough as it rocks a bit and Shawn puts his finger in her mouth and sucks on it. He continues to ravage her as wild and fast as he could, suddenly grabbing tow chair, standing up on them with one foot on each. He gets in a crouching position and thrusts even faster and harder and slapping Phoenix's clitoris even harder with his balls to the point they made a loud smack slap.

"Oh Shawn I love it when you do that!"

"Of fuck you're so fucking tight, warm, and soft, I can't get enough of you ever!" Shawn yelled as he sped up his pace.

"Oh I know that."

Shawn turns her back around facing her and she brings him closer. Her breasts press against his chest and he continues to furiously thrust into with her gripping onto his back. While still holding his crouched position in the two chairs, he holds Phoenix in the air while still thrusting in her savagely. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he continue to pound her pussy raw and rough.

"Oh Shawn yes! I want every drop of you in me!" She moans loudly and squirts a bit on his crotch.

"I hope you're ready because I got a huge load in my nutsack ready to blow in you at any moment now." He grunted as his large muscles flexed with all the strain he was putting on himself while his veins pulsed with adrenaline.

"Yes Shawn. Give me that load! I want that whip cream in me baby!" She screams out moaning as her body sweats from then tension.

Shawn thrusts inside her for fifteen more minutes before he felt his balls tighten in such an intense pain he couldn't hold it anymore. While shoving his mouth and tongue in Phoenix's mouth he unloaded his huge load of pent up sperm inside her womb while thrusting like a savage.

"AH! Ooooo Shawn. That was… amazing." She moans and whispers softly into his ear.

He continues to thrust wildly in her unloading as much cum his balls could muster until they were drained dry of every ounce drop left in them.

"Oh so much Shawn."

Shawn picks Phoenix up and hops back on their bed with her.

"Oh Shawn you know how to fill me good."

"Oh yeah, I thank you for all the practice we've had all this time."

"I guess I should thank you for practicing on your large cock."

Shawn kisses her romantically before whispering. "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary, Shawn." She whispers back and kisses him back. "Hey Shawn what about the kids?"

"Thought you said they were staying over tonight?"

"I did but I mean when do you want to go get them?" She asks.

"Let's um get them tomorrow morning, Right now, we'll just enjoy the last moments of our anniversary together, just you and me."

"Of course."

The two share another deep french kiss with each other as Shawn covers them in their bed's blankets. Enjoying another year of their anniversary together.

_**And so here we end another great adventure with Shawn and Phoenix on their Anniversary together. Now what lies next on their next adventure? Only time will tell as the journey continues...**_

* * *

_**(A/N: Hello everyone I would like to announce the first anniversary of Flames of Heart I &amp; II. Since they were both published in November. I thought it was to make a special and memory lane chapter. I have to thank "Stanley578" for friendly reminder on my stories. He reminded me on how far I've come with the Flames of Heart books. I thank "Solid G3 Legend" and "Stanley578" and of course to all of my readers. All of you have been a great assets and supporters to the Flames of Heart books. Thank you and I'll see you on the chapter. Stay gold…)**_


	22. Thanksgiving Fun

(A/N): Hello everyone. I would like to apologize for not uploading the chapter on time. We have been quite busy with other stories and personal things but here it is. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Thanksgiving has come around once again as all families join together on this special day. We find our friends at Blair's house for a change. How will their day go let's find out...**

"This is bull crap." Shawn heard his friend Nero complained as they were walking towards Blair's parents place.

"What? Walking into a mansion?" Shawn asks.

"Do you know how crazy that old Zoroark is?" Nero asks.

"Oh yeah. Him." Shawn smiles at him jokingly.

"I'm serious, every time I'm in the same area as him he's either throwing something at me, trying to shoot me with something painful, or beating me like I'm some new cadet soldier in boot camp." Nero complained.

"He wasn't that bad when he was guarding me at the Hospital." Shawn mentions.

"Shawn. This old fart is out of his mind. I say we find somewhere else to spend thanksgiving at because that crazy old man is gonna try to kill us."

"Only if we fucked with him. That would push him over to kill us." Shawn comments.

"It doesn't matter, Shawn I'm begging you please let's not drag our family and friends to this here mansion. I'm telling you he has landmines in his backyard. He has the whole damn place booby trapped. There's a true story about a mail man delivering bills to his mailbox, and the whole mailbox was rigged with a grenade."

"Would he have his mansion booby trapped if he knew we were coming and I mean all of us?" Shawn asks.

"You never know. I think he's that crazy. Anyrate when are we supposed to meet everyone?" Nero asks.

"Well, Phoenix and Tera are going to meet up with Blair and her kids. Our kids are gonna be with them. Glukhov said that he was already there. So we're going to the second pair of guests that arrive." Shawn says as they approached the gate and knock on the gate door. Only to get no response.

"And yet why am I not surprised there is no response." Nero crosses his arms.

"Koda, it's us." Shawn presses the talk button on the speaker box.

No response.

"This is a trap Shawn. Let's turn back and warn everyone before it's too late."

"Nero, Glukhov is suppose to be here."

"All we know, Koda maybe crazy enough to be eating him right now." Nero mentions.

"Okay, now you're going overboard."

"Hey this man tortured me and my son in his basement with a popsicle while shooting horse tranquilizers up my ass. I've been mourning for my ass since then Shawn."

"Well I feel bad for Hyro but it was your fault in the first for doing that crap. Torturing may be a bit much but you had it coming."

"Dammit Shawn you're siding with Crazy Old Man Koda?" Nero asked as they started walking around the wall.

"Hey, I'm not the one that goes sneaking around in someone else's backyard for a goddamn shortcut."

"Remember that time when we were kids and you thought the neighbor was hiding skeletons and you asked me to help you jump over the fence to dig up his yard for bones?' Nero asked with a smirk.

"Yeah but I realized it was just dog bones and old toys. It was just stupid kid shit." Shawn answers.

"Still I would watch your every step and move around here. I'm serious he has landmines in his backyard. Just ask Hyro he had to jump across them while being chased down and shot at by Koda that one time in his yard." Nero says as he watched his steps.

"I know. He told me. Plus I'm sure Sherry wouldn't want us to get shot or blown up." Shawn comments as walks normally.

It was at that moment something was thrown from the wall and lands in front of them.

"Grenade!" Nero jumps on Shawn and pushes away from what he thinks is a grenade.

"What?!" Shawn asks.

"Grenade!" Nero yells.

Shawn looks over and sees it didn't blow up. "It didn't blow up."

Nero looks over to see it was just a just a dummy grenade. "Its a dummy…"

As Nero says it the grenade blows red paint into his face and Shawn bursts into laughter.

"Oh shut it Shawn I could've just let it blow up in your face." Nero growls as he tries finding something to wipe the red paint off his face.

"Come on Nero. It was pretty funny." Shawn comments jokingly.

"See what I mean, that old bastard is crazy." Nero comments as he starts trying to crawl over the wall.

"I know and it's fun watching you like this. Come on. Let's get in."

"First off I'm going over this wall and I'm going to finally give that old fart a piece of my mind." Nero yells as he finished climbing over the wall and hops down. Upon landing, Shawn hears Nero let out a very painful yell.

"Nero, he's just gonna beat you stupid again. Don't do this."

Shawn heard no response.

"Nero?" Shawn asked a little worried.

When he got no response again, Shawn climb up the wall to see Nero in a hole with a heavily clothed and non lethal bear trapped caught on his ankle.

"Warned you Nero." Shawn smirks.

"Dammit Shawn don't just stand there with that wide ass smirk on your face help me out of this I think my leg is broken." Nero yelled in pain as he had trouble trying to get the bear trap to let go of him now broken ankle.

"Way ahead of you." Shawn takes out his phone and dials the number to Sherry. "Sherry? It's me Shawn. Yeah, friend of Blair. My brother fell into one of your husband's traps. Yes it's the hole nearby the gate door. You think you can bring a ladder and a few bandages because I think the bear trap broke his ankle. Thank you." Shawn hangs up still with a smirk on his face.

"This is not funny Shawn!" Nero yelled at him. "If it's the last thing I'm going to do I am going to get that old bastard back for this and you're gonna be next!"

"Well this is what you get for being so stupid." Shawn comments.

"Oh shut up before I get up there and kick your ass."

Around that time, they saw Koda come walking by whistling something while carrying a ladder on his shoulders and holding it by one arm.

"Alright, I was currently giving a fix up to my old 1970's mustang while talking with Glukhov about guns until my wife gets a call about a little shit who went over my wall and got himself stuck in my traps. Do I want to know the reasons behind why such a dumb ass move was made?" he asked irritated.

"You can tell who's in the hole Koda." Shawn comments as he points at Nero in the hole.

Koda looks down the hole to see Nero giving him the evil eye. Koda sighs and smokes his cigarette a little before thumping it down in Nero's face. "Well hello there dipshit, what brings you back in one the holes of my yard?" he asked.

"Well you didn't answer. What else was I supposed to do?" Nero questions.

"And what the hell are you doing with red paint on your face?"

"Someone threw a paint grenade at him." Shawn answers.

"Oh that. That's just another trap I have set up to scare intruders away. It used to be a real grenade." Koda lowers the ladder down. Hitting Nero on the head with the end of it as he sat it down.

Koda hops down as Nero groans in pain from a busted up head and his broken ankle. Apparently the ladder hit him so hard he was bleeding some. Koda however grabs him by the neck and stares in his eyes with an angry look.

"That's twice you've snuck into my yard without my permission young man. Next time you won't get off so lucky." he said as he yanked the bear trap open. Making Nero yell in leg pain. Koda grabs him and hoists him over his shoulder. From there Koda climbs out of the hole and looks at Shawn. "Well don't just sit there help me get him fixed up. And wipe that smirk off your face young man before I wipe it off for you with one of my whoop ass sticks." Koda tells Shawn.

"Alright." Shawn hops down and helps Koda bring Nero in the house. Sometime later, Nero lays on one of the recliner seats with his ankle bandaged up like his head. Shawn walks by and wraps an ice bag on his broken ankle and head. Nero still had an angry look on his face as he laid his legs up on the foot rest of the seat.

"Come on Nero don't be that pissed. It's Thanksgiving. Be thankful he didn't torture you with a popsicle again or worst." Shawn smirked.

"Shut… up… Shawn." Nero comments.

Glukhov enters the dining room and sees the two. "Ah Shawn welcome and...what happened to Nero?" he asked.

He let's out a slight long sigh. "Nero here decides to sneak around the house again and well… he fell into his traps and got caught in a bear trap. So now he has a broken ankle. And Koda what does Sherry think of this?" Shawn answers and asks Koda.

Koda comes walking in the dining room with a can of beer and sits down on another recliner chair. He lays back and turns the T.V. on to the football game.

"The traps? Well you could say she's mixed. Yes she doesn't like them accidentally hurting people but she does love the extra security and how I've made our own security with my bare hands. That way we don't have to pay for a rip off security device. Also I make traps as a way to deal with my PTSD." Koda took a sip of beer and looked at Shawn.

"PTSD?" Shawn asks.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Both me and Glukhov have both got it after what hell we were dragged through and back in Vietnam. I have my beautiful wife Sherry and my lovely daughter and granddaughters to thank from saving me from my PTSD making me put a bullet in my mouth."

"Hm, I see now."

"Yeah, we all had. I never told you Shawn but I used to have it really bad. But thanks to everything you did for me I was able to recover from it in due time." Glukhov answered as he took a seat next to Koda.

"Of course Glukhov." He smiles at him.

"So Nero how's that young boy of yours? You haven't been teaching him any bad habits you have like sneaking in people's yards or having him peak at his dad's friend's daughter while she's showering?' Koda asked with a smirk.

"No you old ffff… man. I haven't been teaching my son that."

Koda tosses a newspaper at Nero to hit him in the nose. "That's old man what?" he asked.

"I don't know. Nothing." Nero answers.

Koda throws a magazine at him. "That's old man sir to you young man." Koda responds.

"Old man sir…" Nero answers.

Koda finishes his beer and tosses the empty can at Nero's hurt head. "Do I look like an old man to you young man?" Koda asked.

"Well…" Nero answers hesitantly.

Koda still tosses another magazine to Nero's nose. "That's well what?"

"Well sir…" Nero groaned.

Koda gets up from his seat and smack Nero behind the head.

"FIx that tone, and answer my question. Tread carefully because it could be your last."

"To be honest sir. You lived through Vietnam. I kinda expected you to be… old." He answers hesitantly.

Nero was expecting him to hit again. Instead Koda pats him on the head.

"That's better, and I am old but not that old." he answered.

Suddenly Koda smacks Nero on the nose. "But the first and last words out of your sorry mouth will be sir am I understood?"

"Yes sir."

Koda thumps him in the ear. "That's sir yes sir to you young man."

"Sir Yes sir?" Nero answers.

Koda pops Nero in the mouth a little. "Bullshit I can't hear you sound off like you got a pair." he ordered.

"Sir yes sir!" Nero yells it out.

"Uh huh, damn right. That's what I want to hear. With my help I can make you into a respectable pokemon yet."

Koda punches Nero's lightly in the chest, making him cough hard. "But until then you are the lowest form of shit that's ever been shot out of some low life's sorry asshole. You are not even a living fucking being. But if you survive my training you will be not only be a badass of war but a respectable decent being, and a good husband and father to his family. But next time you sneak in my yard I will castrate your pair with a rusty old sickle knife." Koda says as he lays back down in his chair and watches the game.

"Koda, stop torturing our guests." Sherry smacks him in the back in the head.

"Yes dear." Koda answered as she went back into the kitchen.

Shawn looked over to Nero who was still coughing hard from the pain in his chest. Shawn patted him on the back to help him. "You gonna be okay?"

Nero shoves his hand off. "Fine. Just fine."

Meanwhile, Phoenix with Blair and Tera as they drove down the street towards Blair's parents place. They were carrying most of the food for the celebration to cook with. Phoenix was holding Abby in her arms and letting her play with one of her fingers.

"So Blair…" Phoenix tries to make a conversation.

"Yes?"

"I've never been to your parents place. Or met your parents. Though I did meet your dad but only a little. What can you tell me about them?" she asked.

"Oh nothing much. They live in a personal mansion I grew up in. You see, my grandfather from my mother's side used to be the mayor of Lumiose City so daddy married into a very rich family." Blair began.

"Your grandfather was a mayor here?' Tera asked.

"Yes which is what made him so rich in the first place." Blair answers. "Arceus rest his sweet soul now in Heaven." she smiled.

"I'm sorry for you Blair." Phoenix gives her sympathy.

"It's okay. He passed away from lung cancer when I was only three years old. So it was a while back. Grandma at least stayed with him until the twins were born then she passed on from natural causes or old age." Blair answered.

"Oh goodness." Tera covers her mouth a little shocked.

"It's okay, grandma lived a very long and loving life and got to live to see her great grand daughters be born. She's in Heaven now with my grandfather. She passed away in her sleep surrounded by her family as she wanted." Blair answered smiling.

"Well I'm glad your grandparents died peacefully. Arceus bless them." Phoenix pats her shoulder gently.

"Amen." Blair and Tera agree.

The two continued driving down the street.

"So do we have enough for everyone that's going to be there?" Blair asked.

"I'm sure we do. Especially the turkey." Tera answers.

"Oh yeah, finding that thing was the hardest of the bunch. And to think we got to find another one for Christmas later this year." Phoenix answers looking back at all the food.

Blair giggles a bit.

"So where are the others now?" Phoenix asks.

"Hyro and Zeya are going to go get Rex, Pepper, and Clara and meet us at my parents place while picking the Twins up for me. Shawn and Nero already left to meet Glukhov there so they should all be there by the time we arrive." Blair answers.

"So we're good then?" Tera asks.

"By the looks and sound of it. Yeah we should all be good." Phoenix answers as she cradles Abby a little. Abby slowly falls asleep in Phoenixes arms with her small hand her mouth.

"You have a beautiful baby daughter Phoenix. I wished my babies could stay like that forever." Blair commented.

Phoenix smiled and nodded in agreement as she gently helped Abby's small hand out of her mouth and cleans it while not waking her up.

After a few minutes of driving they final arrive to Blair's parents mansion as Blair uses a remote and opens the gate. She drives in as the gates shut and parked in the garage. Everyone gets out of the car.

"I'll take Abby in Blair. I'll come back to unload the car okay?"

"Okay." Blair answered as she started trying to get as much stuff as she could carry.

Phoenix walks in with Abby and sees Shawn first before Glukhov. "Hey Shawn."

"Hey Phoenix." They kiss each other. "Hey there Abby."

Abby cooes softly at Shawn just as Sherry comes out.

"Koda, come give Blair and our guests a hand." she called out.

"On my way."

"Oh Phoenix I forgot. Mom this Phoenix she's a friend of mine. Phoenix this is my mother." Blair introduced them.

"Hello. Of course I'm Shawn's wife."

"Oh how wonderful. Such a beauty for a handsome man. You're quite a lucky man."

Sherry looks down and smiles at Abby. "And hello Abby it's good to see you again." she smiled and pets her cute little head softly. Abby cooes and laughs a bit from the petting and plays with her fingers.

"Mrs uh…"

"You may call me Sherry." She smiles.

"Mrs. Sherry, have you seen my husband around?" Tera asked.

Koda comes out and starts helping unload everything. "He's in the dining room in pain from the broken leg and busted up head he got for sneaking in my yard for the second time in a row." he answered.

She gasps and runs inside the mansion to the dining room. She sees Nero laying on the recliner chair with his leg and head bandaged and had ice bags wrapped on them. He was resting quietly.

"Nero?" She says quietly a little shocked.

"Hey Tera," he answered with his eyes still closed.

"What happened to you?"

"Tried to give that old fart a piece of my mind when he didn't answer his door and threw a paint grenade in my face. So I climbed over his mansion wall again and fell in one of his traps." he sighed.

"But your leg..." She firmly touches it.

"Yeah, had a safe bladeless baretrap under the hole that got my leg good. And when he brought the ladder down to get me out I swear he purposely smacked my forehead with it." Nero cringes from her touching his leg.

"I won't stand for this Nero. He first tortures our son and now you have a broken leg. This can't go on for long. It has to stop."

"I guess I deserved it. Snuck in his yard for the second time while thinking he was eating Glukhov alive." Nero sighs.

"Listen I don't usually side with him on this but what you did was stupid. But this I can't go with."

"I agree." Sherry walks in.

"Look, let's just drop it, leave it be, and not let it ruin our Thanksgiving okay. Now at the moment I kinda just want to lay here until we start and not get on anyone's bad side please…" Nero requested as he rubbed his sore head.

"Okay." She kisses him on the cheek and walks back out with Sherry, letting him rest peacefully.

Around that time, the front door bell rang and Sherry walked over to it. When she answered she found, Hyro, Zeya with her granddaughters as well as Rex, Pepper, and Clara.

"Hello everyone. Please come in." Sherry greeted them as she stands aside holding the door as everyone comes in.

"Hey grandma." The twins said as they hugged their grandmother softly.

"Hello there." Rex introduces himself.

"Hey you must be Rex, I've heard some nice things from you from my daughter who says she's heard great things from her friends." Sherry says as she hugged her granddaughters.

Meanwhile, Zeya and Hyro were looking for their parents until they found Nero laying down on the recliner in his messed up state.

"What happened to you dad?" Hyro asks.

"Remember that time we snuck in Koda's backyard?" he asked while not opening his eyes.

"You did it again?" Hyro asks.

"Wanted to give the old fart a piece of my mind and yeah…" he answered.

"Dad… For Arceus's sake." He rubs his eyes in annoyance.

"He didn't answer the gate when we knocked, and I got my face splattered with a paint grenade trap. So yes I was pissed and it lead me over the wall and in a hole where I got my ankle broken and my head busted up."

"Dammit dad."

"Look son, give your old man a break please and go help your mother with whatever." Nero requested annoyingly as he cringed from his leg pain.

"Alright but you need to stop doing this kind of stuff." Hyro says as he walks out to go help his mother.

"What I need is to give crazy old man Koda a piece of my mind with my broken leg kicking his ass." Nero groaned quietly to himself as he went back to sleep.

Meantime, Zeya and Hyro walked outside to help the other unload. "Hi mom, dad, Abby." Zeya greeted her family.

"Hi sweetie." Phoenix greeting back.

"Hey baby girl. How are you two doing?" Shawn kisses her on the forehead after asking.

"Sorry we were late. Rex had to go take care of something before we got here. Are we too late?" she asked.

"Nope. Were just getting ready. So don't worry." Phoenix answers.

Zeya and Hyro helped the other load the rest of everything back in the house. Sometime later back in the dining room, Shawn, Hyro, and Rex sat on the couch with Glukhov while Koda and Nero sat on recliner chairs.

"Are you serious? Glukhov, wearing a beret?" Rex asked as he was about to burst into laughter.

"I kid you not. Glukhov used to wear a light blue beret forty to fifty years ago." Koda joked.

"Have you ever heard of getting with the program?" Rex asks.

"Rex, it was standard issue for ranking officers of the Soviet Spetsnaz of the time to wear one. That and I thought I looked sharp in it." he smirked.

"Well I'll admit you don't look half bad in that monkey suit." Rex comments.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever you say Rex. Take in mind I'm still forty years older than you and I've worn some of the finest and sharpest things the years had to throw. Even now I look sharp while you look like something from a street punk." he joked.

"Sure Rex. Sure." They both laugh.

Hyro notices a picture and takes a look at it. It showed a younger Koda and Glukhov probably in their late teen early twenties. With them where two humans and a Machoke. The two humans, Machoke, and Koda were wearing U.S. Green Beret Uniforms while Glukhov was wearing a Soviet Russian Spetsnaz uniform with a beret on. They were apparently in a jungle like environment.

"Hey Koda, is this you and Glukhov when you guys were young?" Hyro asked,

"Yes, thats us from the old days." Glukhov answers.

Shawn takes a look at the photo. "Wow Glukhov, never in my life have I ever pictured you to look so young. Come to think of it this is the only photo I've ever seen you this young."

"Well these are old time war photos. You'll barely see me in any old photo like this."

"Yeah but you never did show me a photo of you as a young man." Shawn mentions.

"Hm, you're right. I never did."

Shawn puts the photo back. "So who's the others in the photo?" he asks.

"The skinny human with the glasses is Jonathan or Johnny boy as we called him. He was the brains with the skills to back up his strikes of the bunch. The Machoke next to him is Deku, the former two time heavyweight boxing and wrestling champ of the U.S. marines and the dude so badass we used to joke that nothing could take him down. And finally the human at the center was good old Ashten Prikes aka the Lovable Hard ass who held our entire team together. Come to think of it if it wasn't for Ahsten Glukhov would not be alive today or in that photo because it was Ashten who stopped me from putting a bullet in Glukohv's head." Koda answered.

"Wow, quite amazing." Shawn comments.

"Yeah, wish those three were still with us." Koda mentions as he watches the football game.

"I know Koda. I know." Glukhov walks up behind him and pats him on the back.

The group were silent for a moment. Rex looks over at Nero and just notices his injuries.

"Hey Nero." he asks.

Nero waves him off as he tries to rest.

"Okay. So, since the game is on, who wants to make bets?' Rex suggests.

"I might as well." Shawn joins.

"Alright, bets anyone?" Hyro asks with a smirk.

"I'm staying out of this because my dang head hurts." Nero groans.

"If you say so. I'm up." Glukhov also joins.

"Same here." Koda joins in.

"What about the ladies?" Shawn asks.

"I think they're busy getting everything set up for in the kitchen." Hyro answers.

"Hm, Clara?" Rex asks.

"She's with the twins and Zeya." Hyro answers.

"Looks like it's just us then." Shawn confirms.

"Alright place your bets everyone in this hat." Hyro comments as he grabs a hat close by and holds it out.

"Hm." Shawn bets $10 and puts it into that as the others did the same.

"Alright its the Electric Buzz Strikers vs. the Charmander Burnboys." Koda mentions.

"Alright. Get ready to lose assholes." Rex taunts everyone.

Koda slaps Rex on the side of his head. "No cursing with my granddaughters in the house."

"Ow!" He rubs the back of his head.

Koda slaps him on the side of the head again. "That's Ow what young man?"

"Ow… sir."

"That's what I want to hear." Koda smirks as he leans back on his seat.

"Why is he like that?" Rex asks.

"Don't ask me, ask either Blair or Sherry who are in the kitchen." Shawn answers.

"Actually I'm good."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Blair, Phoenix, and Sherry were fixing everything up while Clara, Pepper, and Zeya were with the Twins and Abby. Phoenix and rest begin wrapping themselves in Aprons and begin placing out the food to cook.

"It's been quite the year this year. With all that trouble with Legion going around and all." Sherry mentions.

"Yes, it was great." Phoenix answers sarcastically feeling a bit blue.

"I'm just glad that we're out of it so far and that we were all able to make it out safe and sound." Tera comments.

"Yeah but for how long will till they drag us all in again." Phoenix contributes.

"Hopefully never again, he got what he wanted and helped get us out of a mess. And Glukhov has taken care of all the aftermath issues. So as far as we know, we're done with all that." Clara mentions as she plays with Abby a little.

Phoenix smiles slightly feeling a bit relief until Shawn came into the kitchen for a beer. He takes one and looks at Phoenix's ass under the Apron and gave him a devilish idea. Without her and the others knowing he slowly sneaks up on her and pinches her cheek as Phoenix jumps up with a "eep!"

Shawn almost choked on his chuckle before Blair gently grabs Shawn softly and whispers. "Um Shawn, if it's okay with you, could you please not do anything sexual while in my parents house in front of them and my twins please." Blair requested politely and softly but at the same time giving his arm a tight joint lock squeeze.

"Sure thing. And come on Blair it's just a little fun. Don't get your panties in a twist." Shawn responds with a bit of struggle.

"Yes but I would rather not have my children who are too young to see that see that. And this is my parents house and you are there guests, and daddy does have a no screwing around rule in the house. Trust me…you don't want to be caught screwing around in his house, he almost castrated Logan once when he caught us screwing around a little." Blair smiled and softly let Shawn go.

"Okay Blair. I think you've made your point." Phoenix comments.

Blair smiled at Shawn. "Thank you Shawn." Blair goes back to prepping the food.

Shawn walks out with his beer back to the game as the ladies continue prepping the food.

"Hey Sherry, if you don't mind me asking. How did you and Koda first meet?" Zeya asked as she was playing a game with the twins.

"Well that's...quite the story Zeya. And I do mean quite the story."

"I would love to hear it." Said Zeya with an interested look.

"Well, let me see. I used to work as a psychiatrist. And so I think it was 1982 I think. Anyrate, Koda was a war veteran who had just moved to Lumiose city. The Sheriff at the time was this, well he was a piece of work, and he thought Koda was an unwanted nuisance, so he tried to kick Koda out. Koda refused and so he was arrested. Of course, in one of their mistreatments of him it forced him to have a flashback in vietnam and he snapped. He escaped into the woods not far from here. When the police followed he used his skills to brutalize and permanently cripple and disable them all one by one. Forcing the whole national guard to be called but even they couldn't do anything." Sherry began.

"Oh my Arceus." Zeya gets shocked a bit.

"Yeah, and he took down half of the national guard and made the other half too scared to come after him. Eventually he got cornered and trapped into a building. They called his best friend Ashten to come in and try and calm him down. Koda goes into a rant about the treatment he received when he returned from Vietnam and suffers a Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder-triggered breakdown before surrendering. He is put into state custody and driven away to a prison hospital. A month later I was assigned to be his therapy doctor." Sherry continued.

"Is that where you met him?" Zeya asks.

"Yeah, he was my first patient in my career. And he told me his story and I listened to every detail. And I just felt so sad for him. He was a man who suffered for his country and was treated like a criminal by the very people whose rights he defended when he came back. It was cruel and it was wrong. And I just didn't how I could help him. Because even if he was fixed, where could he go, where could he live, who would take him in. So within the months and year I stayed as his doctor, I grew very fond of him, and yes it lead to love I guess. So after a year when I finally got him released, we started dating and the rest is history." Sherry smiled.

"Wow, such a story." Tera comments.

"Yeah, he still suffers very much from his severe PSTD. And it reached its peak when his best friend Ashten died many years ago by a bunch of street thugs. Ashten was like the brother he never had. Infact his team was his whole world. And when Ashten died and he was the last one of them, he felt like he truly was alone in the world. It took me a month of more therapy to help him recover from the lost of Ashten." Sherry sighed sadly.

"I know that feeling with Shawn when he lost his brother." Phoenix mentions.

"Yeah I remember seeing daddy getting upset one day when I was seven. First and only time I ever seen him cry." Blair mentions.

"Yes but I think being a father and grandfather has helped so very much. And he was able to meet Glukhov again who used to be his worst enemy until they became great friends at the end of the war." Sherry mentions as she finishes with her set of food.

"Wait Uncle Glukhov knows Koda?" Zeya asks.

"Oh yeah, they fought each other allot in the 1960's during the war. In fact, Koda almost killed Glukhov. But it was Ashten who stopped him from putting a bullet in Glukhov's head. After they continued going after each other until eventually become great friends. Koda would never stop talking about how much fun they had trying to destroy or blowing the other up." Sherry giggled.

"I see." Tera giggles and rest giggled along.

"Oh yeah there was thing they did I think it was during one of the first time they met in 1964. Glukhov was this cocky young Spetsnaz soldier who at the time did a little mockery of America. So much that he called out to Koda in an american western dual to try and mock america again. And Koda was like "screw this," took and RPG and tried to blow up the whole area Glukhov stood at. And when Glukhov realized he survived from Koda trying to blow him up he shout out. "Yes I am invincible," in Russian." Sherry laughed.

The girls giggled and laughed at what Sherry said.

"Yeah this is all true stuff I kid you not. Koda literally blew up half a forest trying to blow Glukhov to smithereens."

"Wow, I didn't think he was that crazy." Clara comments.

"Just ask Glukhov and he'll confirm it." Sherry mentions

"Hm I thought he would tell me that." Clara thinks.

"It's probably one of those embarrassing things he wouldn't want to talk about." Sherry smiled. "So Tera how's the Turkey coming along are we about ready?"

"Yep nearly done. Phoenix, how's the ham and the mac and cheese?" Tera asks.

"Finished it and ready to put out."

"Alright I'm just about done here with the desert so we should be ready in five minutes. Anyone volunteer to get the men out of their best game?" Blair asked.

"I'll try." Clara volunteers.

"Good luck." Pepper mentions as she takes Abby for her.

Clara walks back into the living room with their men getting very intense into the game. They jump from the couch making a few touchdowns while in. Clara stands in front of the T.V. with a certain pose.

"Hey boys. Dinner's almost ready." Clara mentions.

"Oh come on Clara I'm about kick away of winning some cash here." Rex groans.

"Come on boys. We're just about finished so get ready for dinner."

"Come on Clara just one more touchdown that's all we need." Shawn asks.

"I've already won this so I'm ready." Koda smirks.

Clara grabs the remote and shuts off the T.V. as they all groaned.

"Oh come on just a kick away." Rex mentions.

"Well since the Steiker were ahead by one point I say me, Koda, and Glukhov won the bet. So pay up everyone." Hyro smirks.

They pay the money and all got up and walked into the kitchen to wash up before dinner.

"I was a kick away, I demand a rematch to that bet." Rex asks.

"Hey dad you need help getting in here?" Hyro calls out.

"No I'm fine, on my way." Nero groaned as he slowly made his way into the kitchen.

Clara walks back into the kitchen to help set up dinner as Phoenix was placing plates, forks, some napkins and glasses onto the table. Blair takes some of the food onto the table. She first places Ham along with the Macaroni and cheese. Next she places a few pumpkin and sweet potato pies, a few vegetables and salad. Then was brought stuffing and jelly to the table all being placed in order and leaving one open space for the turkey. Everyone gathers around the table and taking their seats next to their loved ones and finally Sherry brings in the turkey as everyone looks over at it and places it in the middle of the table as Blair brings in apple cider for everyone but apple juice for Abby and the twins.

"Okay everyone. Let's have our blessings before we eat." Koda announces.

"Let each of us as we celebrate Thanksgiving pray to the Arceus: Heavenly Pokémon, in this season of gratitude and abundance we give. You thanks for our many blessings as we pray for all who struggle with hunger and want. We pray for those of you who are traveling, may your travels be safe and know that we look forward to your safe arrival back home. We pray for those who could not be with us on this day and that they find peace held in your loving arms. We pray that we, the holy, extend a true spirit of welcome to all; and may those who gather today at the Arceus's table be grateful and acknowledge all as gifts from Arceus. We pray for the homeless, the unloved and forgotten. May they come to know hope through our caring and our actions. Amen."

(Everyone) "Amen."

"Great we can eat now." Everybody starts to eat down the turkey and everything else. Everybody was having a great time into their conversations as Phoenix was feeding Abby as Blair did the same helping her twins. Hyro was eating his pie but he flanged his piece into Blair's face by accident as her daughters laughed. Blair was a bit irritated. So she picks up her pie and throws it but misses him and hits Clara's face.

"Looks like we gotta food on our hands." Rex smiles and mentions.

Clara picks up her mashed potatoes and throws it at Glukhov by accident as now everyone begins to join in except Koda as he was getting very angry for making a mess in the dining room.

"Don't look at me sir, I didn't start this." Nero calmly says as he took a bite of turkey.

Koda growled and gently smashed Nero's face in his plate of food. "I said the first and last words out of your sorry mouth will be sir. Get it right."

Everyone continues throwing food at each other until that one throw of a pie by Tera hits Koda straight into the face. Koda tossed the pie on Nero's back and sighed annoyingly.

"You people do know this means war." Koda sighs as he pulls out a grenade from his pocket and pulls the pin.

"Whoa Koda. Let's calm down for a second." Hyro tried reasoning.

Koda tosses the Grenade in the air that lands right inside the turkey. Within a few short moments the turkey explodes and sends pieces flying everywhere hitting everyone. All except Koda who uses nero as a shield to block all the raining pieces at him. When the turkey finished Koda sat Nero down and crossed his arms.

"Anyone else want to try and throw anymore food?" Koda asked with a serious tone.

When everyone shook their heads no he smiled. "Good." He grabs a piece of Turkey leg from Nero's head and takes a bite. "Mmm...cocked well done, just the way I like it."

Minutes later after the dinner as the plates were nearly empty and everything was half eaten. Everyone began wiping and cleaning themselves up after the food fight.

"Hey game still on, let's see who's still winning." Rex mentions.

"Nah, my kids are pooped out from the fight. We're heading home. Same for Blair's twins." Shawn contributes.

"Not so fast young man. You contributed to the food fight that dirtied my living room and made me blow the turkey up. So you help clean this mess up with us." Koda mentions.

"Come on sir. My kids need to go to bed."

"Oh they can sleep on the couch while you and the others help me clean this living room. Another rule in my house, you make a mess you clean it." Koda then gives Shawn a sponge. "So start cleaning youngman." Koda then walks off to start washing the walls.

"Told you it was a bad idea to have thanksgiving here." Nero whispers to Shawn with a smirk on his face.

"Hey it wasn't my idea. Tell that to Phoenix and Blair and their ways of convincing me."

Nero still smirked to himself as he laid back. Since he couldn't be much help with his injuries. Phoenix comes next to Shawn to contribute

"And it was very good way."

"Well I can't deny that."

"But you have to admit I had fun today just like last Thanksgiving we did this." Phoenix mentions.

"Oh yeah. I remember that."

"Maybe after we finish cleaning up and go home I might need a little help with my milk jugs." She whispers to him.

"And maybe add a little stuffing to this sweet tender turkey." He whispers back.

"Oh Shawn." They both giggled quietly and continued cleaning the house along with everybody else.

**And so here we end another adventure with Shawn and his friends after having a little fun at the dinner. What lies next on their journey? Stay tuned as the journey continues...**


	23. Christmas Time

**Winter has come around once again as the snow falls from the sky creating a white snow blanket onto the ground. Children were playing in the snow making snowmen and everyone else was getting ready for the holidays. We find ourselves with Nero and his family getting ready for the holidays and for rest to arrive. How will this go? Let's find out…**

**Christmas Eve...**

"Mom are you sure about this?" Hyro asked as he handed the last present to her to put under the christmas tree.

"Stop your worrying Hyro. Everything will be fine." Tera answered as she placed the present under the tree.

"I know it's just our house isn't all that big and we're going to have allot of people coming over." Hyro mentions.

"Don't worry sweetie. Everyone will fit. Trust me." She stands up, kisses him on the forehead and walks off to see Nero in the bedroom getting ready.

Even though it had been at least a month since he got himself hurt from Thanksgiving, the doctors said it would take at least half a year before he could get fixed up. Regardless he was still doing somewhat better as he tries to get ready but was having some trouble. He currently was wearing a foot cast boot.

"Hey Nero. Are you doing okay so far?" She asks.

"Yeah I'm just having some trouble because of my leg."

"Let me help you honey."

"Okay." Nero relaxed and let Tera help.

"You have to take it easy. Doctor's orders okay?"

"I know, it's just hard getting stuff done though." Nero mentions.

"Me and Hyro are handling it okay. You can move a little just take it easy."

Nero sighed. Tera helps Nero with the pants since he can barely move his leg as she helps him pull them up to his waist and buckles it.

"Hey Tera, uh, nevermind." Nero sighs as he gets up and finishes getting dressed.

"Yes Nero?"

"It just feels like I keep on making dumb decisions. LIke that both times I snuck in Koda's yard." he mentions as he carefully made his way to the kitchen for his painkiller medicine.

"Nero, we've all made dumb decisions in our lives. Sometimes it can ruin our lives or hurt others. It's not that Hyro or Koda hates you. You just need to think before you do things like that. Shawn did tell me you were a hot head."

Nero sighed as he took some painkiller medicine and washed it down with a glass of water. "Well I'm suppose to take these whenever I'm feeling some really bad pain which I'm currently feeling. But it does cause extreme sleepiness. So I'll try and stay awake as best as I can." Nero tries to making his way to their dining room.

"Here let me help you." Tera grab his arm and let him lean on her as they made their way to the dining room.

"Hey dad, you okay?" Hyro asked.

"Yes Hyro. I'm fine." Nero answers.

Hyro still walks over and helps Tera help him to the recliner chair for his lay back.

"So when is our guests going to be here?" he asks as he felt his leg getting better thanks to the painkillers.

"They should be here tonight before Christmas tomorrow." Tera answers.

"Okay, I'll try to stay awake as much as I can." Nero comments as he tries taking it easy as the doctors said he needed.

"Well like I said they won't be till tonight. So you can sleep if you want."

"Okay, I love you both you two." Nero says as he closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

Tera and Hyro continued to decorating the house with Christmas decorations around the living room.

"Is dad okay he seems, not his usual self." Hyro asked a little worried.

"He's just a little out of it since you met Blair's dad Koda. The one that caught you and your father."

"Oh yeah, the guy who hung us upside down and tortured us with a Popsicle, while shooting darts at dad." Hyro sighs. "Scared the living crap out of us."

"Language mister." Tera scolded and smacks him in the head gently.

"Sorry mom. But again as scary as all that was, all that stuff with Legion beats everything." Hyro sat down to take a small break.

"Yes sweetie I know. I know but it's over now. Hopefully. Now come help me finish up so we can get ready for the guests."

"Hey mom, does anyone in our family had Arnis before?" Hyro asked a little shaken up.

"No sweetie. No one in our family has it. Only Zeya had it." She answers him while holding him steady.

"It just, Zeya didn't have it bad but I saw a baby Riolu who was barely two weeks old have a very seriously severe bad case of it. And it was just so horrible, that I haven't slept much because of it possibly happening to me or anyone I know." Hyro gripped her a little tightly.

"I know it's scary but Shawn told me she would be fine. They made the cure for her and Zeya. And Blair says it's only hereditary and there's no one in either me or your father's family who had it."

Hyro nods and gently lets his mother go.

"Do you feel better now honey?" Tera asks.

"A little...anyrate I got most of everything done in the dining room so we should be good to go and finished." Hyro comments.

"Alright then. Go get ready for when they come."

Hyro nods and heads to his room to get changed as Tera goes to her to do the same.

Meanwhile with Shawn and his family were making some final shopping before they head over to Hyro's place.

"So Zeya thought of something to get for Hyro?" Phoenix asks.

"Hmmm...not sure." Zeya admits.

"Well don't worry. You'll find something." Shawn says.

"Hey Shawn, how much time do we have before we have to go to Nero's place?" Phoenix asks.

Shawn checks his watch. "Maybe like an hour."

"I guess that means we got to hunt fast." Phoenix says.

"Yeah. Zeya go look for the present you wanna give to Hyro. We'll meet you back at the front like last time."Shawn comments.

"Alright on go. 3, 2, 1, go!" Phoenix alerts as everyone takes off to go get what they need within a hour.

Meanwhile, Blair was with her twins, Rex and Pepper while they shop around a different store.

"Hard to believe I'm actually doing shopping with the Dark Kryptonite herself, Blair." Rex comments.

"So you've seen my MMA fights as well?" Blair asked.

"Seen them, I used to win almost every bet placing money on your fights." Rex mentions.

"Rex, what are you doing?" Pepper asks.

"Hey Pepper, you do know Blair here is Blair the Dark Kryptonite from all those MMA fight bets I placed money on a while back." Rex mentions.

"I was never really into MMA fights."

"I retired about a few years ago but I still do private lessons every now and then." Blair mentions.

"Amazing." Pepper confesses

Blair shrugged a little. Blair felt a tug on her leg from Ellah and looks down.

"Meema, can we go see Santa pwlease?"

"Pwlease Meema." Kelly also asked.

"I don't know if we have time…"

"Ah shucks I think we got time to see Santa. I'll take the twins to see Santa while you two go do shopping." Rex offered.

Blair kneels down. "Alright. I'll see you two a little later okay?"

"Okay Meema." the twins said happily and followed Rex to Santa Claus and Blair continues shopping.

"Slow down kids." Pepper yells out to them.

Blair giggles. "They really are my little angel blessings." she smiled and watched them with Rex.

Rex holds their heads by his fingers as they come along to a long line to Santa Claus with other families.

Meanwhile back with Shawn and his family, Shawn was in one of those woman's dressing areas, trying to find a nice outfit to buy for Phoenix. He couldn't decide if he wanted to get her something sexy or something very sweet.

"Hm, I don't know what to choose for Phoenix."

"Hey Shawn." he heard his wife appear from close by taking him by surprise.

Shawn actually jumped to his feet and turned around to see Phoenix smiling at him.

"Phoenix, what are you doing here I thought you were...wait where's Abby." Shawn asks as he notices Abby isn't with Phoenix.

"Zeya has Abby with her shopping for stuff. I figured you and I could do some shopping together ourselves." she mentions.

"Well it was gonna be a surprise but that's ruined." Shawn comments and chuckles.

"It's okay, you don't have to show me. Besides, I'm here for a little different type of shopping." she winked at him and gently rubbed her hand on his crotch.

"Well you might get a early Christmas gift." Shawn opens the closet door and pulls her in. He closes it and locks the door behind.

"Oh this is just for shit and giggles, I know you're saving me a very big surprise Christmas present for Christmas." she comments and starts making out with him.

He makes out with her and breaks it for a moment. "Oh but just spoiled yourself. Looks like I'll have to give you a lump of coal." He says seductively.

"No I haven't you naughty Santa. Because I know the surprise gift is going to be a lot different than what this is. Besides, you know you want it. So fuck me Santa." she smirks seductively and unzips his pants and pulls them down just as she does the same with her pants.

"Oh my. You have been on my naughty list. It's coal for you baby." He roughly, deeply and french kisses her.

"Oh please, you're number one on your own list. Mrs. Clause has been keeping eye, so you're getting two large lumps of coal right now." she grabs his hand and shoves it down her shirt to feel her large breasts.

"Maybe I am." He sits down on the bench with her on his lap. He pulls off her shirt with both grins on her face. He begins rubbing her pussy lips as she moans lightly.

"Oh Santa, It's just like back on the beach." She says with moaning tone.

"Yeah, it is." He agrees and continues rubbing her until slips his finger in and gasps. She felt his fingers sliding in and begins fingering her as she moans little louder.

"Yes Santa. Dig through my stocking." She moans out.

"Shhhhh, don't want anyone to hear us."

"Let's see if you can keep me quiet." Shawn kisses her on the lips to shut her up.

Shawn fingers her faster while kissing her on the lips and she moans louder but under her breath. He goes deeper and faster until she finally climaxed and squirted against the door like a sprinkler and takes deep breaths. Shawn pulls his fingers out and made her lick his finger covered juice. She pulls up her skirt and pulls down her stockings along with her panties and dangling on her ankles. Shawn stands up and unzips his pants only pulling out his large cock with a grin on his face. Phoenix spits in her hand as Shawn brings himself closer behind her as she grabs his cock and began stroking it hard and fast.

"Oh Phoenix. You've been a naughty little girl." He moans out softly.

"Oh I have." She answers seductively.

She jerks him harder and faster to make it hard enough. Shawn couldn't bare it anymore as he just pushes his wet cock between her butt cheeks and grinds against it as they both moan.

"Oh Santa. I've been a naughty girl."

"Yes you have. Looks like you'll be getting a lump of coal."

Shawn couldn't hold it anymore as he roughly inserts his cock into her pussy as she gasps harshly and turns to a satisfying moan. Shawn pulls her arms back and began thrusting into her immediately.

"Rough now are we, Santa?" She says moaning roughly.

"Well you have been extremely naughty on Santa's list."

He thrusts harder into her as she moans little louder but tries to keep it under the ropes as possible. Phoenix lays her hand on the wall giving a little support from being penetrated by him as he continues thrusting into her. Shawn sits down with her on his lap, legs spread wide open, while holding her legs up and she wraps her arm around his neck and continues thrusting into her.

"Oh Santa. Fill my stocking with that coal you promised." She moans out loud.

Shawn continues thrusting upwards into as Shawn was close to climaxing but holds it in a bit more but couldn't hold it anymore. At the final thrusts he climaxes hard into her creaming inside her womb as it leaks out a bit while still inside as they both moan and kissed each other on the lips. He pulls it out as his spunk drips out leaking.

"Oh Santa. Maybe it's worth being naughty." Phoenix comments seductively

"Maybe it is." Shawn answers back.

They begin putting their clothes back on and came out of the changing room as if nothing happened and returned to shopping.

Meanwhile, Zeya was walking around the mall area, deep at thought on what she could get Hyro. As she looked around the stores, her little sister was playing with her fingers while she held her.

"I wonder what I could get Hyro. A game? No, he's getting them from others. A few movies? Darn I don't know what he would like. There's gotta be something, something very, very special we could cherish." Zeya thought to herself.

She heard Abby tugging on one of her ears which got her attention. "What is it Abby?" she asked.

Abby kept pointing to one store close by. It was a electronic store dealing with all kinds of electronics and other equipment for various things. What really caught her attention was the new iphone they were advertising, that loving couples can get two upgrades at the price of one.

She thought for a moment, she was indeed in need of a new phone and Hyro definitely needed one since he doesn't have one. There was a store ready to sell two of the latest special edition ones for the price of one. With a shrug, Zeya went in the store to check out the offer.

Zeya checked out all the different models of the new iphone they had in stock. Wondering what could Hyro like out of all these collections. Abby tugged on her ear again, pointing at two special ones that had the cover of their favorite video game Guitar Hero Live. She looked and inspected it a little. Soon deciding to get it for Hyro and her to share so they could always contact and call each other. Even send each other photos of one another if they wanted. She giggled quietly to herself thinking what she could send Hyro as she purchased Hyro's and got her's for free.

Meanwhile Hyro sat alone in his room holding a small present in his hands. It was a present he had for Zeya that was labeled special. He stared at it alone in the dark of his room just looking at it like he was nervous or something.

"Hyro?" he heard Tera ask him as she entered his room and turn the light on.

"Hey just, deep at thought." he answered while still looking at the present.

"Honey, if something is bothering you. You can tell me."

Hyro didn't say anything he just kept staring at the small present he had wrapped. Tera looks at the present and sees it labeled special and it was to Zeya.

"Is this for her?" Tera asks.

Hyro nods his head in agreement.

"I'm sure she'll love it, Hyro. It matters from the heart not what you give."

"I know. It's just, I mean, I really like her. I mean I really, really like her. Like you and dad like each other. Like how Shawn and Phoenix like each other." Hyro answers. "But I'm just worried about the future of next year. In one year so much scary stuff happened. And I have no idea what next year may do. And I'm just scared something will happen and we won't be so lucky that time."

"I know that feeling sweetie. Shawn has the same feeling for his Phoenix and his family. And me and your father also share that feeling. But we can't let that stop us from living our lives and let's be grateful that Zeya gets to live another day."

"I am mom. More than you can possibly know. I just, don't want to upset her if anything serious was to happen to me." Hyro confessed shaking a little in fear.

Tera could see Hyro was really scared about this. She walked over to him, took a seat next to him on his bed and hugged him softly to try and calm him down.

"I'm sure she won't get upset over a present. She loves you more than just a simple gift."

Hyro hugged her back still shaking a little. She kisses him on the forehead still holding him under her chin.

"Don't worry sweetheart. Everything will be fine."

Hyro softly nods his head.

"Okay then." She rubs the top of his head, petting it as it messes up his fur a bit.

"Did dad ever get you something very special like that necklace Shawn got Phoenix?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Oh...okay." he said softly.

"Feel better now sweetie?"

"A little yeah."

"Okay then. Now go hide that special present."

Hyro lets her go as he gets up and walks in the dining room and places it underneath the tree. Nero was still asleep on their recliner but he tried waking up a little.

"Nero, honey. Wake up sweetie." Tera comes down to check on him.

"Sorry those pain killer pills really can knock you out." He said as he tried waking up.

She giggles. "I can tell."

Nero sat up a little seeing Hyro place his special gift underneath the tree. "Whatcha got there Hyro?"

"Oh it's a gift for Zeya." He answers.

"Is it a special one?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes dad. It's very special. I hope she likes it."

"I'm sure she will kid don't worry." he said leaning back again.

"Okay." He stands up still thinking if she would like it or not.

Around that time they heard the doorbell ring.

"Is it already time for our guests to get here?" Nero asked.

"Well it's 7:00 now. Should arrive any minute now." Tera says as she checks her watch.

"I'll get it." Hyro walks over to the door to answer. He saw Luke, Gena, Lex, and Kia.

"Hey there glad to finally arrive sorry it took so long. Lex overdosed his stomach with too many sweets." Luke pointed out.

"Hey I had a sweet tooth what can I say. And my beautiful sexy mate always makes the best sweets there are." Lex bragged a little.

She giggles. "That is true."

"Hello there welcome to our home. Hyro could you show our guests around." Tera offered.

"Sure mom." Hyro takes their gifts and puts them under the tree. After that he begins showing them around the house.

"So, you've known Shawn since you two were kids huh?" Lex asked Nero.

"Yeah we were like brothers with Michael." Nero answers.

"Huh, wow, must have been cool." Lex answers.

"Yep, but now it's just me and him."

"Yeah, Shawn told us about that." Geena answered.

The doorbell rings again and Hyro answers the door. This time it was Glukhov, with Clara, Koda, and Sherry. Almost as soon as Nero looked at who the next set of guests were he almost jumped out of his seat in fear of Koda hurting him again.

"Hello mister Koda." Hyro greets him.

"Hello Hyro how have you been, keeping your old man straight for me." he smiled.

"Yeah, I think he's learned his lesson."

"I can tell." Koda smirked as they entered.

"Well come on in then." Tera offered as she helped Hyro take the presents and put them under the tree.

"Are we by chance late or anything?" Clara asked.

"Of course not. You're early." Tera answers.

"That's good, we've just came back from last minute shopping." Glukhov answered.

"Hm, I wonder what's taking Shawn, Phoenix and the rest so long?" Tera asks.

"Blair called me just a few minutes ago. She said she and Rex and Pepper are on there way." Sherry answered as she took a seat on the couch with Koda.

"Oh okay then. What about Shawn and his family?"

Tera heard the house phone ring and answers. "Hello?"

(Over phone) "Hey Tera it's me Phoenix we're on our way just trying to get through the line at this shopping mall, We'll be there in a hour or less." Phoenix told her as it sounded like she was fighting through the crowed.

"Oh okay. Is everything okay over there?" She asks curiously.

(Over phone) "Yeah just...get out of the way we got to get to our friend's place fast...sorry some guy was drunk trying to put the moves on me….everything is fine right Shawn?"

(Over phone) "Um yeah uh...did you have to kick the dude in the face."

(Over the phone) "He was in the way and he put his hands on my boobs. These are for your hands only. I got to go Tera see you soon." Phoenix hangs up.

Tera looks at the phone with a confused and wondering face as she puts it down. "Well they said they should be here in a hour or less."

"Sounds like they're dealing with last minute Christmas shopping crowds." Lex joked.

"Yes they are."

Meanwhile, Nero kept shaking nervously with Koda sitting so close to him. Koda seemed to not pay him any attention as he pulled out a cigarette and tried to light it.

"Uh could you please not smoke in here. Blair's and Shawn's kids are gonna be here and I don't want them to suffocate." Tera requested.

"Yes Koda, Kelly and Ellah our granddaughters are going to be here and I don't want them having to suffocate from your nasty habit of smoking." Sherry lectured.

Koda looked around for somewhere to get rid of the cigarette. Nero flinched when he thought Koda was going to throw it at him but instead just puts it back in the pack he was carrying.

"Thank you."

Nero sighed in relief with Koda didn't throw it at him but still shaken nervously just by sitting close to him.

"So Nero?" Koda asked.

Nero actually jumped from his seat in fear and ended up landing on his broken ankle. He let out a small yell in pain.

"Yes?" he answers.

Koda raised an eyebrow. "You okay there?"

"Yeah I've been better." he lied as he got back up and laid back on his recliner. His ankle hurting a lot but he did his best to ignore it.

"Alright. So I was asking. You got anything special family for your family this year?" he asked.

"Well I don't want to ruin the surprise for them. Especially for Tera."

"Alright that's all I wanted to ask." he said as he layed back on the couch and closed his eyes.

Nero does the same but felt more calm now than before.

The doorbell rang again and Tera went to answer it. When she answered it was Blair with her kids along with Rex and Pepper.

"Blair! You made it." Sherry said as she saw her coming in.

"Hey sorry we were late, the twins got their picture taken with Santa." Blair answered.

"We saw Santa Claus Grandma." the Twins both said at the same time.

"I'm sure you did." Sherry said with a bright smile.

They entered the home as Rex and pepper watched the twins rush up to the grandmother.

"Those two really are cute. Kind of makes you wonder you know. If we should have a family of our own or not." Rex asked Pepper.

"Yeah. But that would be a little long while because I don't think I can handle all of that." she answered.

"Yeah. Fair enough."

Rex and Pepper entered and made themselves at home as everyone waited for Shawn and his family to arrive.

"Shawn isn't here yet?" Rex asks.

"No, him and Phoenix are currently trying to get through the usual last minute christmas shopping crowd. They'll be here in less than an hour." Hyro told him.

"Oh okay then. So what should we do?" Pepper asks.

"Well do some catching up since we got time to get to know what all we've been doing." Koda mentions while he still was sleeping a little.

"I guess we can do that. So Luke? Geena? How's everything between you two?" Blair asks.

"Oh the usual. We've been trying to lessen down all our busy work to make more time for each other. But again it just gets a little harder. That I have to take therapy sessions to try and get that Darkrai figure from Legion out of my head." Luke explained as she rubbed his face while Geena rubbed his back softly.

"Yeah it was difficult for him but we're getting through and we might try something we've done before." Geena mentions.

"Well that's good that you two are doing better in that. I wish you the best of luck and results." Hyro tells them.

"Thank you. We've got something to tell you two but we'll wait till Shawn and Phoenix get here." Geena says.

"Alright. What about you Lex and Kia?"

"Well I've been trying to improve on my karate." Lex brags a little.

"Which he still stinks at." Kia corrected.

"No I don't." Lex defends himself.

"Lex, the last time I saw you attempt Karate my own little girls could beat you and they're only four years old and I haven't even started training them." Blair comments while crossing her arms.

"Yeah… well… but I'm good at it." Lex huffs as the rest laughed.

About that time the doorbell rang and Hyro answered. When he opened the door, Shawn and his family came in, clearly out of breaths.

"Hey there guys. How did it go?" Hyro asks.

"It went better than I thought it was going to be." Shawn joked.

"It wasn't that bad Shawn. So I knocked a guy out so what?" she mentions as they entered in the house while Hyro places their presents under the tree.

"Well I mean I expected a punch but a kick?" Shawn questions.

"I was in a hurry to get in line and he was in my way so I had to do a running jump high kick to the nose while I was still on the move." Phoenix comments.

"You nearly ran over the kids in that line."

"I jumped over them and they're fine." Phoenix comments still nervous.

"At least no one got hurt except the guy you kicked in the face." He smiles.

"The perv had it coming to him." Phoenix stated.

"What's a perv?" Kelly and Ellah asked.

"Nothing for you two to know. Okay don't repeat what I say. Okay cuties." Phoenix says.

The twins looked at each other in confusion while Blair and Koda shot Phoenix a slight evil eye.

"What? I told them not to repeat what I said."

"Hopefully." Blair mentions quietly while raising an eyebrow while softly tapping her foot.

"Trust me, I wouldn't tell my kids that if they were this young."

Koda and Blair looked at each other slightly and sighed before letting it go.

"Aunty Phoenix we saw Santa Claus. Rex took us to see him." the twins told Phoenix.

"That's great cutie pies. Did you two ask Santa for something?" Phoenix asks.

"We asked if daddy could come back next year." the said at the same time.

Phoenix smile turns into a frown and looks at Blair. "Uh Blair…"

"Daddy is still in Heaven sweeties. He's with Lord Arceus now." Blair said as she hugged her girls softly.

"When will he come back?" Kelly asked.

"Is daddy okay?" Ellah asked.

Phoenix rubs her eyes as she was nearly crying watching them like this.

"Yeah, he's fine, he's just going to be away for a long, long time." Blair answered trying not to break down.

"Okay." they both said as they moved to play with Zeya a little.

"How long till you tell them Blair?" Phoenix asks calmly.

Blair didn't respond.

"When they're old enough to understand." Koda answered quietly.

"I understand. I wouldn't want to ruin their Christmas." Phoenix comments as she watches them play with Zeya.

"So now that everyone is here when do we start opening presents?" Zeya asked as she sat down and gave Abby to Phoenix.

"Slow down sweetie. It's Christmas eve. How about we wait till Christmas day." Blair kneels down.

"So that's in, how long?" Hyro asked.

"Well it's 8:00 pm right now." Tera answered.

"I guess we can get started on dinner." Clara suggests.

"That sounds good." Zeya mentions.

"Great I'm starving, we skipped lunch trying to get shopping done." Shawn mentions.

"Yeah, I'm really hungry." Rex says with his stomach growling.

"Well lucky for you guys. I went ahead and ordered out." Tera reveals a buffet of chicken in buckets with french fries, biscuits, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese and a salad. Everyone gazes at the food as Shawn literally drools at it..

"Don't drool sweetie, we don't want anyone losing their appetites." Phoenix mentions as she lifted his chin to close his mouth.

"Okay everyone take your seats." Tera yells out in joy.

Everyone gets in lines and starts making their plate full of their choices of food. Having nice conversations and all about a variety of things. Since Nero was unable to get up to get his Tera went and got his plate for him.

"Here you go sweetheart."

Nero thanks Tera and accepted his plate.

"How does your leg feel?"

"Like really, really hurts. I think I may need to take some painkillers but I'm holding off until we go to bed. I don't want to fall asleep while we have guests." Nero answers clearly hurting from his leg.

"Okay sweetheart. I'll be here for you." Tera answers giving him a gentle kiss.

"Hey Tera, can I talk to you privately real quick please." Blair asked.

"Of course." Tera follows Blair at the corner.

"Hey thank for inviting us to your house this year its means allot." Blair thanked her though she sounded sad.

"Of course but why so glum?" Tera asks.

Blair looked back at Kelly and Ellah as Geena and Lex were playing with them a little.

"I honestly don't how I am going to have to tell them about their father Logan. How I had to…" Blair stopped herself as she almost started crying.

"I know. They wouldn't know how to handle it at this age. I wouldn't blame you."

"Yeah but, it's just this this the fourth time they've asked Santa for their daddy." she answered.

"Well maybe now is not the best time to talk about this. How about this? Next year on valentine's day how about you, me and the rest of the girls help you find a new man and father for the kids. How does that sound to you?" Tera offers.

"Maybe I don't know. Still thank you for the talk. We should get it looks like everyone has their plates and we're about to say blessing." Blair mentions.

"Of course." Tera hugs her as Blair hugs her back. When they went back in the dining room, everyone took their seats with their plates of meal.

"Hey Koda want to say blessing as the oldest guest here?" Glukhov asked.

"You're just as old as me Glukhov." Koda smirked.

"Sure whatever." He jokes.

"I think this place is Nero's house he should be the one who should say blessing." Koda offered as he patted Nero on the back. Nero jumped a little thinking Koda may hurt him but he calms down.

"But I can barely get up." Nero says in pain.

"It's just saying blessing kid. Thanking Lord Arceus doesn't require you to stand up all the time. Take your time." Koda smiled.

"Okay." He tries to stand slowly but struggles a bit. Surprisingly Koda helps him.

"Like I said, Lord Arceus is always understanding and he knows and we know. So feel free to say grace even if you can't stand."

"Okay… uh… dear Lord Arceus we thank you for the many blessings you have given us. We thank you for allowing us to come and spend time together as one big family. We thank you from everything from the food that will nourish our bodies to the gifts we will receive. Ultimately we thank you for the day of your birth to the world and for the creation of all that is known and unknown. Thank you Lord Arceus for everything. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone says and begins passing out food and digging in.

Koda pats Nero on the shoulder.

"Good job there kid."

"Okay seriously Koda what's going on? I mean every time we're in the same room or area you either throw something at me. Shoot me somewhere very painful with something you fixed up. And drill sergeant me like I'm in the military which hurts like crap take in mind. Why are you all of a sudden nice to me?" Nero asked.

Koda chuckled and laid back on the couch.

"Well at first I strongly did not want to come here tonight because I didn't want you being a bad influence to my grand daughters. Because two times in a row you have broke into my yard without my permission. However I think your last attempt finally taught you something into that thick skull of yours. Also from the moment I've noticed you scared out of your fancy pants every time I walk in the room. I think I may have went a bit too far in my usual methods to set people straight." Koda started.

"I can tell but thank you."

"So that and you are hurt and it's not in my nature to beat or lecture hurt people. Also I do think you have learned your lesson. But please next time, knock and use the front door, I have serious PTSD issues and very, very, very high anxiety problems." Koda mentions as he takes a bite of chicken.

"I'll remember that." Nero says as he takes a bite of a biscuit.

The next few hours were spent enjoying the buffet while chatting and talking about stuff.

"So Geena, you said you and Luke had something you wanted to tell us when Shawn and his family got here?" Clara asked.

Luke and Geena hold their hands together. "Yes, we do. We plan to have a child of our own."

Everyone turned and looked at them while Geena giggled at their reaction.

"Oh that's lovely. Are you two going to adopt a child like me and Shawn did with Abby and Zeya?" Phoenix asked as Abby giggled from Phoenix tickling her belly.

"Yes since we all know we can't breed interspecies." Geena mentioned.

"Breed?" the twins asked in confusion.

"Uh maybe now isn't the best time but I'm grateful for both of you." Phoenix mentions.

"So how long have you guys been planning this and what have you thought of yet?"

"It's been since the vacation and after you helped us with our relationship. We thought about it long and hard and it's final."

"Congratulations. You two, I know you two are going to make one special child very, very happy with such a blessed life." Sherry congratulated them.

"Yes I know. It will be amazing right Luke?"

"Of course sweetie." They kissed and continued eating.

Everyone soon finished up their meals they cleaned up and got ready to hit the sack for the night to open presents in the morning.

"Well looks like we all have to hit the sack before Christmas morning." Shawn mentions.

"Uh Tera, do you want us to come back on Christmas morning?" Glukhov offered.

"No stay here. We've got plenty of rooms for everyone to sleep."

"Alright I need to take my back pill before I my dinner runs out." Koda says as he makes his way over to the kitchen to take some medicine.

"Yeah I think I really, really, really need my painkillers now." Nero said as his leg was really, really hurting him.

"Okay. Kids time for bed." Tera tells the kids.

"Yes Aunty Tera." the twins said as they rushed into one of the guest room.

"Be sure to brush your teeth before bed Kelly, Ellah." Blair tells them as she followed them.

"You two better go to bed too." Phoenix tells Zeya and Hyro.

"We're on it."

"Alright I'm staying in Hyro's room for the night." Shawn says as he pats Hyro's shoulder.

"Speaking of which starting next new year you and I are gonna have a nice little chat about a series of Greninja photos a guy showed me that you kept on your computer." Shawn whispered to Hyro.

"Wh-What?" Hyro says shocked while blushing.

"Don't worry we'll talk about next year which is a few weeks later. In the meantime I'm sleeping in your room so you don't open presents early and I mean early presents." Shawn pats his back a little hard.

"O-Oh okay then." Hyro whimpers a bit.

"You sure Shawn?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah I think all the girls should sleep in one room and the guys sleep in the other unless they're married and they have the known right to safely sleep in the same bed." Shawn smirked.

Koda kind of laughed at that while Blair made sure to cover the Twins' ears.

"Dude I can't believe you just said that." Lex joked as he and Rex punched Shawn lightly on the shoulder.

"What?" He smirks.

"Alright I think we should all hit the bed, let me know if anyone needs anything." Tera offers as she and most of the girls went into one room for the night.

"Alright then. Good night everyone." Shawn tells everyone as they head off into the rooms and went to bed.

A little later that night, Hyro slept in his room with Shawn, Rex, and Lex. Lex was snoring a little which made it slightly hard for everyone in the room to try and sleep. Hyro got out of bed and was heading to his bathroom until he felt Shawn grab him by the tail while still asleep.

"Where you going?" he asked while he was still sleeping.

"I got to go to the bathroom." Hyro told him feeling nervous.

"You hold it Hyro until morning." Shawn tells him as he gently pulls Hyro's tail to gently drag him him back to his bed.

"Shawn please I really got to go." Hyro begged.

"I said hold it or I'll break that off and kick it around on the ground. I know what fancy you about Zeya so don't tempt me tonight before Christmas morning." Shawn warned him while still asleep.

Hyro gulped very nervously as he made his way back to his bed and went back to sleep. Still shaking and not getting much sleep that night with Shawn close by and Lex still snoring.

**Christmas morning...**

Around dawn as the sun rose up and Christmas morning finally arrive. Everyone was still asleep, well some were asleep while others could sleep well thanks to Lex's snoring.

"That young man really needs to get that checked." Koda said quietly as strangely he slept with his eyes open the entire night.

Back in the room with all the girls, everyone was sleeping normally. Zeya slept on her guest bed holding the present she got Hyro specially last night. Hoping and Praying to Lord Arceus that he'll love it.

"Meema! Meema! Wake up it's Christmas!" Everyone in the ladies room heard the Twins cheered as they jumped on the bed and bounced excitedly up and down. This was enough to wake everyone in the room.

"Alright, alright sweethearts Meema's getting up." Blair announced as she got up and stretched her arms wide while yawning.

Everyone followed suit while the Twins continued to jump up and down in excitement. Wanting everyone to hurry up a bit like all cute little kids do.

Phoenix and Tera slowly got up as Phoenix checked on Abby and saw her waking up just in time.

Meanwhile in Hyro's room. Shawn and Rex were the first to wake up as the swat Lex on the head to wake him up.

"Dude, I think you need to see a doctor." Rex tells Lex.

"What?"

"Morning everyone. Morning Hyro how'd you sleep?" Shawn asked as he looked at Hyro and saw that he went through the whole night awake and scared of Shawn. When he saw that Shawn was awake he quickly ran to the bathroom and sighed in relief.

"Wow, I guess he really did have to go." Shawn comments as he watched Hyro run to his bathroom.

"I guess he did." Rex answers.

"Alright let's go open presents it's christmas day." Lex encouraged as he walked in the dining room with everyone. When everyone got there and took a seat Tera asked. "How did everyone sleep?"

"We slept pretty well. Isn't that right Hyro?" Shawn asks.

"Yeah...slept okay…" Hyro groaned slightly.

"Great. Let us begin shall we?" Tera yells out as the twins sat on the floor and began looking for their presents. Hyro and Zeya joined in looking for theirs as well. Before long they passed out a present to everyone so everyone will take a turn to open a present at a turn.

"Alright now is just the matter of who opens first." Lex mentions.

"I say we settle that in drawing straws." Nero mentions.

"Okay then." Tera grabs a few drawing straws and holds them out.

Everyone grabbed a straw and pulled them. When they opened their eyes to check the straws, it turned out Nero drew the biggest straw.

"Well what do you know, the host of the part gets to open first." Sherry comments.

"Weird luck huh?" Nero smiles and unwraps his present from Tera and gets a iPad Air 2 tablet as Nero was smiling out of joy. "Thank you honey."

"You are most welcome." she smiled and kissed him romantically.

"Here's something for you honey." Nero hands her a present that was shaped like a heart as she takes it.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"You'll see." he smiled.

Tera unwraps her present and sees a box that was a heart. She uncovers the box and looked very shocked and begins nearly tearing. She got a Blue Topaz "Unique in every way" snowflake Pendant in sterling silver.

"Merry Christmas honey." Nero says softly while smiling.

She hugged Nero tightly crying in tears of joy. Nero held her close and gently rubbed a hand on the back of her head. She kisses him romantically while holding his face while still tearing then breaks it as they gaze into their eyes.

"Alright, Koda I think your next." Kia mentions.

"I got something from Glukhov here." Koda says as he looks at his present. He unwraps it and almost gasped in surprise. It was a remake of a photo of him and his friends during their younger days only this time re-textured to fit modern day society and had color to it.

"Oh my Arceus, Glukhov how did you?" Koda asked in deep shock.

"Thanks to technology today. I managed to get this back into good condition."

Koda couldn't help it, he got up and hugged Glukhov. "Thank you."

"Sure thing." He pats his back while hugging him.

When Koda let's him go, Phoenix unwraps her present next. She unwraps it and gets a Nintendo Wii U with a starter pack of Wii U games.

"Oh my, Shawn did you get this?" she asks excitedly.

"Hey you know me with my art. Merry Christmas baby." Shawn answers.

"Merry Christmas." she kisses Shawn deeply before letting him go.

"Well looks like I'm up." Clara says as she unwraps her present and gets Destiny: The Full package including the dlcs and packs.

"Holy. I can't believe I got Destiny." Clara answered.

"Yeah a little bird tweeted to me that you wanted that game." Blair smiled.

Glukhov smiles seeing her happy as Clara kisses him on the cheek.

"Alright Kelly, Ellah, it's finally your turn you two." Blair smiled.

"Okay Meema." They both begin unwrapping their presents and got a kitchen playset. They both cheered in excitement and jumped up and hugged Koda.

"Thank you grandpa!" they both said happily.

"Your welcome sweethearts." Koda smiled and let them go.

"Your up next Kia." Geena pointed out.

"Alright let's see what's in here." Kia comments as she shakes her present at first and unwraps it to get a very beautiful gold bracelet with shiny diamonds on it. "Lex, I love it!"

"Merry Christmas baby." he reaches out and kisses her.

"Well Rex, take a look at what Pepper got you." Tera asks.

Rex shakes his and unwraps his present to get pair of beats wireless headphones. Pepper got the same but in different colors. The two looked at each other had share another romantic kiss thanking one another.

"Well looks like I'm next." Sherry unwrapped her present and got a very nice white dress that had pink flowers on it.

"Merry Christmas mom." Blair hugged Sherry.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart." Sherry hugged her back softly before letting her go and taking a look back at the dress. "And just in time too, me and Koda's anniversary is on Valentine's day. So now I have something nice to wear for our anniversary." Sherry explained happily.

"Okay Geena, go ahead and open yours up." Lex smiled as he hugged her with one arm.

"Okay." Geena grabs her present, unwraps it and gets a Sexy See Through Lace Christmas Santa Lingerie in a case with perfume included. Blair and Phoenix covered the eyes of the twins and Abby respectively.

"Luke you sexy perv." Geena laughed but kissed him.

"Good thing Abby is too young to remember what that stuff is." Zeya comments.

"Speaking of which it's Abby's turn." Hyro mentions.

Abby playfully grabs the wrapping paper and tears it piece by piece but Shawn decided to help her and unwrapped it for her. Abby got new baby clothes and a educational computer toy as she coos and laughs.

"Merry Christmas sweety." Phoenix hugs her softly.

"Well I come after my youngest niece." Glukhov says as he opened his present he got from Koda. To his surprise he got his old Berett back when he was still a young soldier in the Spetsnaz. Yet despite how old it was, it looked as if it had been neatly repaired, refixed, and all and all brand spankin new.

"Koda you old son of a gun how did you find my old Berrett from my youthful Spetsnaz days?" Glukhov chuckled.

"Well I know how much you love your Spetsnaz. Some of my buddies from the war and contacts were able to pull some strings and help me find that old berrett of yours. And like you said with today's technology anything's possible. That's how I was able to get it from old busted piece of junk to brand spanking new."

Glukhov smiled and puts it on and does a salute. "Dlya slava Rossii-matushki."

"What does that mean?" Shawn asked.

"It means For the glory of Mother Russia." Glukhov answered proudly.

"Yep, just like the patriotic young cocky arrogant smart butt I remember kicking the tail of in the jungles of Vietnam." Koda laughed.

"Whatever you say Cowboy. Whatever you say." Glukhov jokes.

"Well, I guess I'm finally next." Lex unwrapped his present and got a superman thong alone with some collectable games.

"Oh dear Lord Arceus." Sherry and Tera gasped and blushed as Blair and Phoenix had to keep Abby and the twins from seeing. Zeya and Hyro laughed a little.

"Well honey I never knew you saw me as your superman." Lex smirked and tried flexing his muscles to Kia.

"Well you are the strongest one to me. Even if you do suck at Karate." She giggles and holds close to him.

"Yeah… what? Hey." They all laughed along with her.

"Well my straw came after Lex. So here I go." Shawn unwrapped his present and got Fallout 4, Halo 5, Need for Speed all in collector editions with season passes and for Xbox One. "Phoenix, this is amazing. How did you get it?" He asks.

"With help from Abby and Zeya." she answered.

"You girls are really the greatest family a man and a father could have. Thank you all." He kisses Abby and Zeya on their foreheads then romantically kisses Phoenix on the lips.

"Alright I'm after Shawn so let's see what this has." Luke open his present to get a batman thong along with calone and the entire classic 1970's batman T.V. series.

"And will you look at that, I got batman." Luke smiled.

"That's because you're my personal batman sweety." Geena smiled and kissed him.

"Well, I'm next now." Hyro comments.

"I got you this." Zeya quickly gave Hyro her present with a big smile. Hyro gently takes it, unwraps it, and gets the new iphone with all the special features and upgrades.

"Now we can call, text, send pics, skype, and spend time with each other no matter where we go." Zeya hugged Hyro.

"Zeya, I love it. I got something for you." Hyro comments.

"I can't wait to open it when it comes my turn." she answered.

"Alright it's my turn now." Blair says as she opened her's. She got a special photograph of the Twins with Santa Claus that was signed by both of them that say"They Love their Meema," along with a set of new clothes and the new AC Syndicate game.

"Merry Christmas Meema." the twins happily told Blair.

Blair nearly tears up, hugs them both and kisses them on the cheeks. "Thank you two."

"Well, as it would seem I'm last but I don't mind." Zeya says as she starts opening the special present Hyro had her. Hyro gulped nervously as she carefully opened. When Zeya finally got it opened she gasped in surprise. She got a couple of special jewelry, a silver necklace with a emerald green pendant, with a matching ankle bracelet that had multiple emerald green gems on it.

"Merry Christmas Zeya." Hyro says nervously.

Zeya begins to cry of joy and hugs him tightly and kisses him on the lips. "I love it Hyro and I love you."

Shawn raised a bit of an eyebrow seeing this but he kept quiet. Phoenix notices this and pats him a little on the elbow.

"Don't worry Shawn."

"I know. I'll talk to him about this next year."

"Besides, I think Hyro is a great boyfriend for her. Don't you think, he deeply cares and loves her. Very much like you do for me." she smiled at him.

"Yeah I know."

"Come on, let's enjoy the rest of Christmas, we still got plenty more presents to unwrap." she said excitingly.

"Alright. Merry Christmas Phoenix."

"Merry Christmas Shawn." Shawn and Phoenix kissed each other lovingly and went back to enjoying the rest of Christmas with their friends and family.

* * *

Meanwhile at an unknown area, Omen arrives at a ginormous mansion located somewhere out in a remote location of the woods close to a beautiful huge lake. Men wearing black suits, slick ties, and shades equipped with Uzi machine guns guarded the front door. They see Omen come and open the door to let him in. Omen quietly makes his way down the large hallway before arriving in a enormous dining room. There at the far end Ace was with his wife who was a beautiful older shiny Lucario nicely dressed. They were sitting by the Christmas Tree as Linna was slowly but playfully unwrapping the paper on another of her presents with a little help from her grandmother. Eventually she was able to finish opening it and get a music player to play music for her. She clapped excitedly at her new gift. Her grandmother hugged her softly while Ace smiled and looked like he was about to cry. When Omen arrived, Ace patted him on the back before letting him walk up to Linna who was being held by her grandmother.

"Hey Linna I got something for you on this special day, for a very, very special person like you." Omen handed her his present.

Linna gently took the present and with her grandmother's help she was able to unwrap it. Linna got a beautiful baby pink dress complete with a pink bow. She cooed and giggled excitedly at her new gift. Her grandmother softly handed her to Omen to let her hug him softly with her tiny arms as he rocked her back and forth gently.

"Merry first Christmas Linna." Omen said softly to her as he took a seat and played with her a little.

**"And so here we end another great with Shawn, his family and new friends celebrating their Christmas all together as one happy family. What adventures lie next is upon in 2016. Find out as the journey continues..."**


	24. New Years (2015 - 2016)

"**The New Year has come once again as 2015 comes to an end and 2016 opens up for Shawn, his family and friends. We find ourselves with them getting ready for the new year. How will it go? Let's find out…"**

Phoenix finally drove with Blair to her house in Shawn's Aston Martin. As they stepped outside, Phoenix was in her traditional red qipao dress with golden dragons from her last New Year's party. Blair was in a completely covered pinkish leather sparkly dress. Phoenix looks at the house seeing the texture of a standard celebrity mansion with a bit of Tiles on roof looking like a house from Mexico. It was filled with a few palm trees and other exotic plants. Including a very large pool making it half of the house with crystal clear blue water with lights reflecting it.

"Blair, your house is really beautiful. It's kinda like ours."

"I know. Me and Logan bought this place after we first got married. You could say like me, he was born from a rich family himself. That and the military did pay him a shit ton of money." Blair smiled a little.

"Really? Shawn was a Pokemon trainer and trained the best pokemon before. Now he paints and gets paid big by bidders. That's what we live off of." Phoenix mentions while smiling.

"Yeah, ever since he...passed on, in his will he left us everything, and it was enough to retire off of along with my military and professional fighting career. But I still run a bar and do private training every now and then. That's what me and the twins live off of."

"So you just live here by yourself with your daughters?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah."

"Doesn't it get lonely?" she asked worried.

"It does, but at least I have my girls." Blair smiled.

"I would love to see more of your house."

"Sure follow me." Blair motions for her to follow her.

Phoenix follows Blair inside to the house as they walked into the living room. Phoenix remembers how amazed by how everything was custom made. She looks all around and sees large fish filled windows, a red C-shaped couch on a custom red and black rose shaped carpet, blue LED lighted up staircase and lastly sees a 85 inch T.V. screen and was amazed by it's size.

"I'm sure my husband will be jealous of this." Phoenix comments jokingly.

"Maybe but I don't like showing my house off much. You sure it's a good idea to spend New Years at my place?" Blair asked.

"Yes because with all of our friends our house won't be big enough. Also Luke and Geena said they'll be bringing their new baby for us to see for the first time. And your house well look how much space you have."

"I guess. Well let me show you the kitchen." Blair lead Phoenix to the kitchen.

Blair leads Phoenix to her kitchen and was amazed by it. She looks around and sees the nice chocolate color texture to it like a chocolate s'more. It had a roundabout seats like a restaurant, counter table with high chairs like a bar with next to it was another counter but a sink and third one with a electric stove. It also has a small T.V. for the twins to watch while eating breakfast or lunch.

"Wow…" Phoenix was just so amazed at Blair's house she just couldn't believe a place this amazing existed.

Blair walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a drink for her and Phoenix to enjoy is fresh glasses.

"Yeah, this is my place." she said as she took a sip of her drink.

"So do you plan to host the New Year party?" Phoenix asks.

"Well everyone's already on their way here so no turning back now." Blair sighed.

"Hm, I guess so." Phoenix takes a sip of her drink.

"So have you heard anything about Luke and Geena's new baby?" Blair asked.

"They said it was gonna be a surprise. When they get here they'll show us." Phoenix answers.

"How long have they've had it. Did they just adopt it recently?" Blair asked.

"It's recent. They said they thought about it for a long time since the vacation."

"I know I was there when they made their announcement. I hope they're ready for such a big responsibility. As a single mother of two I can tell you it can really, really take a lot out of you." Blair mentions.

"Yeah I know but let's at least help them along the way."

"Of course." Blair and her cheer their drinks before taking another set of sips. Around that time Blair's doorbell rang. Blair and Phoenix walked over to the front door to answer it, greeting Nero and his family as well as Rex and Pepper. Rex, Nero, and Hyro were wearing their suits while Tera and Pepper were wearing their black dresses.

"Hey guys welcome." Blair greeted.

"Are we late?" Rex asked.

"No you're early we just got here and we're waiting for the others." Phoenix answers as they let them in.

"Nice place Blair. How did you end up with a house this nice?" Nero asked.

"Dude she's Blair the Dark Kryptonite, she's a famous MMA champion I used win bets off of. Remember?" Rex corrected.

"Oh that's right yeah. Crap I forgot that I still owe you twenty bucks." Nero mentions.

"Language Nero." Tera corrected.

"Oh come on Tera the only kid around here is Hyro at the moment and he's done heard it all." Nero moans.

"Yeah but what if Abby and Blair's daughters were here?" Phoenix asks.

"Well they're not here at the moment, and when they get here I'll be sure to watch my mouth." Nero joked.

"They should be here in a few minutes. In the meantime the we ordered pizza, soda, some champagne for us, and apple cider for the kids." Blair comments.

"Alright I guess we'll just be looking around while we wait for them." Hyro says as he starts exploring around the house.

"Yeah, go ahead." Blair says.

Everyone starts exploring a little bit around the house.

"So what's the plan?" Pepper asked.

"Shawn, Lex, and Glukhov are getting the pizzas and drinks. Meanwhile Koda, Sherry, Kia, and Clara are helping Zeya babysit Abby and the twins and should be on their way at any moment." Phoenix answered.

"So what can we do now?" Pepper asks.

"Well I guess we sit back and just relax until everyone gets here and we'll be ready for the party. Oh and Nero back on the subject of watching language. Luke and Geena are bringing their new baby here so double lock the sailor mouth honey." Tera comments.

"Don't worry Tera. I'll watch my language when they get here." Nero contributes.

It was around that time the doorbell rang again. Blair answers it to see Shawn, Glukhov, and Lex arriving in Shawn's Silverado z71 truck, bringing out bags carry a lot of pizza boxes in their suits.

"You sure did order a lot here Blair." Shawn groaned as he, Glukhov, and Lex struggled to carry the many bags of Pizza bags into the house.

"Some help would be nice." Lex requested.

Phoenix and Blair take some of the bags as the rest of the guys take the Pizzas into the kitchen. Shawn looks around him gazing into the house feeling a little jealous.

"Wow, what a house. Is this really your place Blair?" Shawn asked.

Blair sighed a little sadly. "Yeah…"

"Wow, you must have some very, very serious deep pocket or something."

"It used to be Logan's family home. He left it to me and everything he owned and more to me and the Twins in his will." Blair mentioned a little sad.

"I can tell it's been tough for you." Pepper gently pats her on the shoulder.

"You live here by yourself with the Twins?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, for four years. Raising the Twins by myself." She noded.

"Blair, you know if you need help. Come to us."

"I know, my parents help me a lot to. So I'm okay. Speaking of, they should be here with the Twins and Abby and Zeya, Kia, and Clara. I never knew Zeya was such a great baby sister." Blair comments.

"I never knew either. She's been a great big sister to Abby since we adopted them." Phoenix comments.

"One of these days she's going to be a wonderful mother." Tera sweetly comments.

"Now Tera don't be giving our son ideas, we both know them two are a little too young for that kind of stuff." Nero joked as he patted Hyro on the back as Hyro blushed bright red and gulped noticing the evil eye Shawn was giving him.

"Dad, you really are trying to get Uncle Shawn to kill me in my sleep are you? Or worst, castrate me alive." Hyro whispers.

"Of course not. What are you talking about?" Nero asks.

"And what are you joking about regarding me and Zeya with kids one day?" Hyro grumbles. "You know Shawn would rather shoot me with a shotgun to my crotch and watch me bleed out rather than that happening."

"Shawn?" Nero asks.

"Oh I don't think kids with Hyro and Zeya will be happening they're just dating. Not happening anytime in the far future or any possible future. Right Hyro?" Shawn patted Hyro hard on the back. "And don't joke about that Nero because your son is right on allot of things and all the years you've known I'm pretty sure you know what I am capable of." Shawn pats Nero hard on the back before walking off to the kitchen to help get the food and drinks ready.

"See what I mean dad?" Hyro asked him.

"Yeah and it's creeping me out." Nero answers.

Not long after all the food and drinks were finished the door bell rings once more. Blair answers it to see her girls come rushing in to jump on her with a tight hug. "Hi Meema." they both said happily.

Blair chuckled and hugged them back as she picked them both up. They were both wearing a cute little dress with Ellah wearing a purple one and Kelly wearing a green one. She saw her parents enter along with Zeya who was holding Abby, Kia, and Clara enter. Koda was wearing some kind of 1960's bond like suit while Sherry was wearing the dress her daughter got her for Christmas. Kia and Clara were wearing black dresses. Zeya was in a white puffy dress kind of like a prom dress as did Abby but in pink with a bow on her head.

"Hey guys welcome." Blair greeted them She looked at Abby and smiled. "And you look very beautiful Abby."

Abby coos, laughs and grabs her nuzzle playfully as Blair laughs.

"Sorry we're a tad late, your father had trouble slipping into his old bond suit as he calls it." Sherry joked.

"Hey I used to do spy mission in this suit. It's my lucky suit." Koda straightens his bow tie.

"Yeah and on the way down here he was telling us this story on how he was spying on some KGB agent back in in the 1970s or something." Kia mentions.

"It was a classified mission but it's been like what forty maybe fifty years include in few hours from now. Besides I done forgot what it was about." Koda comments.

"We personally think he's just telling us fictional spy stories to make him seem like he's all that."

"Hey I'm the man who inspired James Bond. James Bond is based off me." Koda bragged a little.

"Okay daddy. Enough of your old war stories. Nobody wants to hear them." Blair comments.

Koda grumbled as he walked inside. Zeya walked over to Hyro and took a seat next to him.

"You look great Hyro." Zeya commented.

"Thanks Zeya. So do you and can I talk to you in private?" He whispers.

"Sure." Zeya and Hyro walk off somewhere to talk privately.

"Zeya, I think we may have a slight problem with your dad."

"Why what's wrong?" she asked.

"Well, before I well um, you see before we started dating, I used to always fantasize about with tons, and tons of female greninja porn on my computer. And somehow he got a copy of all my photos." Hyro started.

Zeya stiffens a bit then blushes. "You fantasized about me?" She asks.

"Yeah I mean I used to A LOT with the collection of female greninja pron I had and I would well, fantasize you in those poses, positions, but regardless, somehow he found out and he is giving me the evil eye." Hyro answers nervously.

"I think I know how he found out." Zeya thinks.

"How?" he asked.

"Well back on their vacation when my parents were held hostage. I think I heard my dad mentioning that the hacker on that ship hacked into your computer and gave a copy to my dad but deleted the original one."

"What how the heck did he do that oh crap I am dead. Shawn knew all this time, I'm going to die." Hyro beats his head softly on the wall a little.

"Don't worry we'll think of something. Come on let's not let it ruin our fun for the new year." Zeya encouraged as she wrapped an arm around his and lead him back to the kitchen as everyone was grabbing a plate of their pizza of choice.

Almost right on time as the party was getting ready to start the party, they heard the doorbell ring again. Blair walked over and opened it. There Luke and Geena arrived. Luke was wearing his suit while Geena wore a sparkling new purple dress. She was carrying something wrapped in blankets in her arm.

"Hey sorry we're late. Say hello to our new daughter Susan." Luke greets as Geena gently moves her arms a little to show their new adopted baby daughter, Susan. Susan was a baby shiny Seviper Anthro who appeared to be at least a few weeks old. She was currently asleep wrapped in blankets in her mother Geena's arms.

Phoenix gazes at the baby Seviper with her eyes glaring. "Oh my Arceus, she is beautiful."

Susan woke up a little bit as she saw everyone gathering around to see her. She began to shake a little in fear and started whimpering for Geena.

"Guys, you're scaring her. It's okay Susan." Geena rocks her gently to calm her down.

"Forgot to tell you guys she is very shy. So be careful when you approach her." Luke warns.

"Oh okay we're sorry we didn't mean to scare her." Tera apologise.

"It's alright." Geena uncovers her again, lets her play with her finger as Susan coos and giggles. Everyone awed at Susan.

"Come on in the party's just starting." Blair offered as Luke and Geena entered and walked to the kitchen. They took a seat by the couch as Luke let's Susan play with his fingers a little.

"So how old is she and how did you end up with her?" Shawn asked being careful to keep his distance not to scare Susan.

"Well it's a bit of a sad story but alright. You see me and Geena were still trying to figure out what we were going to have to do. Then one night while we were walking home we saw this Seviper lady being mugged by Team Rocket Members. Of course we called the police and I did my fair share of butt kicking. But by the time the police got there and I stopped them the lady was in a serious critical condition and she was heavily pregnant and in the process of laying her egg." Luke began.

"We rushed her to the emergency room. Sadly they were only able to the save the egg, but they couldn't save her. Before she passed away she begged us to take care of her baby before giving us her egg and dying. We did research on her and the father died of Arnis sometime after the mother found out she was expecting. She had other family which we went and visited and got to get along very nicely. They gave us permission to raise her. And within a few days Susan hatched and by her blood grandparents request, we named her after her mother." Geena answered as she still let Susan play with her fingers.

"My Arceus. It reminds me how I found you Phoenix." Shawn mentions while holding her hand.

"It kind of reminds me of myself in a way." Zeya mentions looking sad as she placed a hand on Hyro's hand.

"My goodness, her father died of Arnis before she was even born." Sherry mentions as she watched Susan play with Geena.

"I guess we have a lot in common. I wish I could've met her." Shawn comments.

"Yeah. Susan is currently two weeks old, and she tends to be very shy, doesn't like being the center of attention or being in large crowds. That's why we're not sitting with the majority of the party. It really scares her." Luke mentions.

"We understand Luke. We wish you the best of luck with Susan here." Nero comments.

"Alright everyone's here go ahead and grab a plate, drink and let's celebrate the night off." Blair announced.

Everybody began grabbing plastic plates and cups and began opening up the pizza boxes. What they find in the Pizza boxes were Mushroom, Cheese, Vegetables, almost all forms of variety of pizzas and Shawn's favorite Pepperoni.

Just as everyone got their plates of pizzas and started sitting down, Lex smirked with an idea.

"I got an idea. I propose a pizza eating contest, whoever can eat the most pizzas not only gets respect as Pizza eating winner of the New Year but also gets ten bucks each from everyone else who participated. What say you follow men?" Lex smirked.

All the guys looked at each other. Glukhov was the first to place ten dollars on the table. "I'm game.

"Oh Arceus Lex." Kia and Pepper facepalms.

Before long all the guys in the room placed the bets and started the pizza eating contest. All the girls just decided to let the men have their fun so they moved somewhere else to let the guys have their contest. Phoenix gets an idea from the men and decides to do the same but suited for them.

"Hey ladies it's almost the new year. Let's have a little fun like them." Phoenix suggests.

"Okay, what do you have in mind Mom?" Zeya asked.

"How we all have a little dance contest. What do you say?" Phoenix asks everyone.

"I'm in." Kia agrees first.

"Me too." Pepper volunteers next.

"I don't think I can. Little too old for dancing contests." Sherry admits.

"Yeah I can't either. I'm handling Susan at the moment." Geena mentions.

"Then some of us will do it. Is it okay if you handle Abby for me Geena?" Phoenix asks.

"I'll handle her." Sherry offered.

"Thank you Sherry. Blair, wanna join with the twins?" She asks.

"Sure." Blair smiled. "Prepare to lose."

"Oh I begged to differ on that." Tera giggled.

"Oh I'm sure." Zeya joins in.

Blair turns on her sound system. Playing **Hard by Rihanna feat. Jeezy - Go Hard.** Blair begins doing the arm wave as the twins cheered on for her as the rest giggled a little bit.

"Oh I can beat that." Phoenix states as she started doing the "Cloud Walk" shifting from left then to the right while squatting at the same time.

Zeya was very impressed of Phoenix from driving a motorcycle and now to impressive hip hop dance moves. Zeya knew from here she had the coolest mom ever.

However she still intended to beat her in this dance contest. So Zeya then started doing the "Mop the Floor" move as her feet wiping the floor like she is moping as Hyro watched from the side.

Up next Clara and Pepper did the "Throw and Clap" move following up to "Step and Chase" move to "Pump up" move, "Shake Charm" then lastly "Hard" move and "Push on". The song ends as they cheered and the babies were cooing and laughing from the excitement.

Shawn looks over and noticing the girls were having fun and asks the other guys. "Hey guys, do you know what the girls are doing over there?" He asks everyone.

"Oh they're probably having their girl time. Let them have their time." Nero answers.

"Yeah your right."

The men and women continued their fun as the time passes by as it was 11:56 P.M. A few minutes left till midnight. Everyone gathers around the T.V. seeing live from New York City as everyone was cheering since it was almost time. Everyone had their glasses of champagne as for Zeya and Hyro had Apple Cider and the babies with the twins had apple juice.

"Okay everyone. It's almost time for the ball to drop." Shawn announces as Lex smirks a bit but Kia smacks him upside the back of his head. They press the button as the ball slowly goes down starting from 20 and everybody goes along.

"This is it everyone." Shawn alerts.

The clock reaches down to ten as everyone counted down with time. (Everyone) "10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Happy New Year!"

Everyone cheered on as the 2016 sign began flashing on the building, fireworks around the world were going off showing their way of celebrating the New Year. Shawn grabs Phoenix brings her down while holding her like tango and kisses her deeply. Lex grabs Kia, brings her close while wrapping his arms around her waist and locked lips while french kissing inside their mouths. Rex and Pepper kissed romantically just Glukhov and Clara did the same. Blair kissed both of her twins then Koda and Sherry kissed normally then Luke and Geena kissed their daughter Susan on the head then kissed each other. Finally Hyro dared himself to make his move, grab holds of her face and kisses her deeply and romantically with their eyes closed and breaks it. Shawn clangs his glass to make his announcement and got everybody's attention.

"Everyone, I would like to make a toast. 2015 was quite an interesting year. The things we've done and the things that brought us all together. The sacrifices we made to save our children like curing Zeya from Arnis Syndrome and having to deal the Legion organization. But let us remember the good things that has happened to us in 2015. Zeya being cured from the Arnis Syndrome, Omen protecting our children, making new friends on this journey and lastly seeing Luke and Geena taking care of their newly adopted baby girl. So Arceus bless everyone and hope to bring a better happiness and joy to 2016. To bring a better future to ourselves and our children. To 2016 everyone."

(Everyone) "To 2016." Everyone said as they clang their glasses together and drank to it.

"Hey why don't we all take a picture to remember this day. How about it?" Glukhov suggests.

Everyone mumbles in agreement as Blair places her camera in front and sets it to go off. Everyone huddles up into a group while Blair sets the camera up. Once she inputs the right coordinates and setting she rushes over to the others and let's the twins set on her lap to pose with her.

"Alright everyone say Happy New Year!" Blair announces.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone says just as the flash of the camera occurs. Taking the group photo perfectly.

"Shawn, this has been a wonderful year. The friends that you made and brightening up my life. I want to thank you Shawn. For everything." Blair thanks and kiss pecks him on the cheek.

Shawn blushed a little from the tiny little pecks on the cheek as the Twins started laughing a little at Shawn.

"Uncle Shawn likes Meema!" the two laughed hysterically.

"Yes I love your mommy but only because she's family." He smiles down at the twins.

"You know what guys, let's all spend the night here and party the night away. It's 2016 and let's party until we drop to the floor." Kia announced.

"Yeah let's go with that. Last person to drop wins whatever we can think of as a prize." Glukhov agrees.

"Alright then." Shawn agrees.

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered on as they partied on for the rest of the New Year night.

"**And so here we end the year with a bang and begin the new one in 2016. Where will their next adventure take them? Find out in 2016 as the journey continues…"**


	25. Blair's Date Hunt (Valentines Day)

**Valentine's Day has come around once again as the love was in the air of Lumiose City. With Phoenix and the rest of the girls promised to help Blair to find at least a date on this day. How will Blair's luck go? Let's find out…"**

At a Lumiose City workout gym. Phoenix, along with Blair, Geena, and Tera arrive while Phoenix and Geena were holding Susan. Blair looked a little nervous as they were heading into the building.

"I still don't know about this." Blair asked the other girls.

"Come on, Blair. You gotta try." Tera encourages.

Blair sighs. "I guess…"

"Trust us Blair. You're not getting a guy in one day. It'll be a slow process for you." Phoenix comforts.

"How long did it take you guys for your men?" Blair asked all three of them.

"Well it was three years ago for me. After Shawn found me and nursed me back to health. After that we hung out together I think a month before we confessed our love for one another." Phoenix answers.

"I've knew Nero since three years ago when I lived with Shawn's brother; Michael till after he passed away. And you already know our story on how we confessed." Tera answered.

Blair looks at Geena who was holding Susan and deep at thought for some reason. "Geena?"

Geena snapped back into reality. "Huh?"

"How long did it take you and Luke to become a couple?" Blair asked.

"Well I knew my Luky since we were kids for sometime now. I didn't think we had some kind of connection from long ago but after a while with him at work at night… it drove us apart. But now with Susan in our care it brought us even closer together than ever before." Geena answers as she kisses Susan on the forehead.

"So You and Tera have know Luke and Nero for a while you've known Shawn for a month when it came down to wanting to get in a relationship. For me and Logan it was a year before we went dating. But tell me again why are we looking for guys at a workout building?" Blair asked with a raised brow as they all enter.

"We just thought since you like to workout like me and Shawn we thought you would find a nice one out here. If not we'll look somewhere else." Phoenix answers.

Blair sighed as they all entered the dressing room and got dressed. Blair got dressed in her usual workout outfit consisting of Red tank top, black shorts with white lining and black stars at the ends, black fighting gloves and black straps wrapped around the feet and ankles.

Phoenix's workout outfit consisted of a black sports bra with a pink line straight down on her left breast with black tight shorts with a pink stripe on her legs with her tiny red tail sticking out and finally she wraps bandages around her knuckles like a street fighter character.

Geena walks out her full blue yoga pants with her long tail sticking out and her yellow sleeveless tank top.

Tera was in a gray baggy sweat pants with red strings on her sides while still giving a tight tone to her to her butt and she wore a small and tight pink tank top.

"So what are the guys doing now?" Blair asked.

"Well Glukhov and Clara are going to watch the Twins while your parents enjoy their anniversary today. Shawn and Nero are with Zeya and Hyro. And Rex, Pepper, Lex, and Kia are helping Luke set up for some special surprise thing he wants to do for me and Susan." Geena answered.

"Okay then. Now Blair, it's time for you to scout for a man." Phoenix whispers in Blair's ear.

Blair sighs as they start walking out to work out and scout for guys.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a gymnastics building, Zeya gets ready in the changing room to perform soon. She was deep thought at what Shawn was talking with Hyro earlier. Something involving while she was going to perform, him and Hyro were going to have a quick talk regarding her relationship with him. It made her slight nervous what he may have intend for Hyro.

"Zeya, you ready?" she heard Shawn asks from outside the dressing room.

"Yes, on my way." Zeya finishes and exits the dressing room.

"Dang, I'm somewhat good at acrobatics but, what you're about to do pretty soon seems dangerous. Just be careful baby girl." Shawn mentions sounding worried.

"I will daddy, but, can you do me one favor for me please." Zeya requested softly.

"Sure baby. What is it?"

She looks up at him with sad worried eyes.

"Please don't hurt Hyro and take it easy on him please." she requested.

"Honey, what could you possibly be talking about?" Shawn asking denying.

"I know you're upset or mad with Hyro and I know you wanted to have a little talk with him. So please take it easy on him for me please."

(Sighs) "Sweetie, I just want to protect you like a good father I am. I already lost my family once and I don't plan on losing you too."

"I know daddy but this is Hyro, you can trust him right?"

"I do trust him but I just don't want someone to knock you up and leave you. I'm worried about you. I'll try to take it easy okay?"

"Okay." she hugs him gently and walks off to start her performance. While this was going on, Nero and Hyro were sitting on the bleachers while Hyro was having a small panic attack.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die. Uncle Shawn is gonna kill me I know he is…" Hyro panicked.

"Hyro, please calm down, I've known Shawn since we were kids and he's known you since you were a baby he's not gonna kill you." Nero reasoned.

"Dad he sound out about my...you know...I know he's gonna kill for it. Crap…" Hyro still felt like it was the end of the world.

Shawn approaches Hyro trying to keep calm about the situation. "No, I'm not gonna kill you."

Hyro looked up at Shawn in absolute fear as he started shaking.

"Shawn please I mean, give Hyro a break I mean we used to do that kind of stuff as kids when we were his age and I know he's been dating Zeya but he's a good kid." Nero asked.

Shawn looked at the two for a moment and looked back at just Hyro.

"Zeya doesn't start her performance in a hour. So you and I can just chat personally until she comes on alright." Shawn mentions.

"Yes sir." Hyro says with his head down.

Nero pats Hyro on the back as he gets up and walks outside with Shawn. Outside the two took a seat somewhere privately. Hyro was still shaking in deep fear as he sat in front of Shawn.

"I wished you told me sooner, Hyro. Then I wouldn't be so uptight right." Shawn mentions.

Hyro gulped nervously.

"Don't worry it won't be me killing you. Probably your mother or Nero with those pictures you have."

"They already know about them." Hyro answered.

"You told them?" He asks.

"I told them before I even started falling for Zeya. I found them one day and started collecting them and I didn't know why. It scared me, so much that I turned to them for help." Hyro confessed.

"Well I guess I should tell you that I had the same feelings for Blazikens when I was your age." Shawn mentions.

Hyro looked up back at Shawn.

"That's right kid. I used to collect pictures of full blown naked Blazikens from different positions to genres when I was a kid."

Hyro remained silent as he continued to listen to Shawn talk.

"I used to keep them on my computer away from my parents, Michael and especially Nero. I had such a craving for Blazikens like you do for Greninjas." Shawn continues.

Hyro sighed as he looked down ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" He asks.

"For having a fetish for Greninjas and keeping the pictures and fantasizing me and Zeya from them and…" Hyro was unable to finish.

He places his hand on his shoulder to comfort him giving him forgiveness with a smile giving him trust. Hyro looked at him still confused.

"It's alright just... don't do anything to make me regret it. Okay?"

"If you're worried about me knocking her up I don't think I can. I mean just look at me, we're not even in the same egg group so I don't think it would be possible. That and I'm scared to death of that happening." Hyro answered.

"Try telling that to your parents who are complete different pokemon but still have canine genes. Trust me kid anythings possible I mean you are half Lucario and half Braixen."

"Actually mom and dad both belong in the same egg group so it was possible for them to have me. Zeya belongs in the Water 1 egg group so yeah, can't happen. But I understand that anything can happen." Hyro finished.

"Kid, it's called Crossbreeding regardless on what species you are."

"I know…" Hyro sighed.

"Alright, I trust you just don't get any crazy ideas."

"I'm too scared for those sir." Hyro confessed.

"Don't worry about it now. Let's get back and Zeya and Nero okay?"

Hyro nods as they both walk back in together.

* * *

Back at the workout gym, on the top row with the ladies, Tera was jogging on the treadmill while Geena was feeding Susan her bottle. Blair and Abby were closeby over looking the second floor observing the guys in the area working out.

"What about that guy?" Phoenix asked as she pointed to a guy doing push ups with two other guys sitting on his back.

Blair sighed. "Nah, looks too much like a show off."

"Hm, what about that one?" Phoenix points at the Hitmonlee doing pull ups.

"Hmmmm, no thank you, he doesn't even have a mouth." Blair answered.

"Oh come on, Blair. Your being so picky now. I know there's somebody in here you can find. Let's try the yoga room." Phoenix suggests.

Blair sighs.

"Hey guys ready to head to the yoga room?" Phoenix asked.

Tera finishes jogging and catches a moment to breathe. Geena finishes feeding Susan who was moaning for some reason.

"Susan? What's wrong?" Geena asked a little worried.

"Hm, maybe she wants to play." Tera suggests.

Susan was moaning and looked sick.

"She doesn't look that good…" Geena said starting to panic.

"Hold on." Blair walked up and looked at Susan. She gently took Susan, laid her on her shoulder and patted her back to let her burp. Once she burped she looked much better as Blair hands Susan back to Geena.

"There you go she just needed to burp."

"Oh thank you, Blair. I'll try to remember that." Geena thanks with a smile.

The four head downstairs where this one guy walks up to them.

"Hey ladies how're you doing?" he asked with a smirk as he tried flirting with them.

"Uh… doing fine." Tera answers.

"That's cool, that's cool. So um, any of you three seeing anyone or got any plans later?" he asked mentioning it to just Blair, Phoenix, and Tera since he can tell Geena was taken because of her carrying a baby.

"Sorry but my plans are beating your ass if you touch me." Blair warns as she and Phoenix crack their knuckles.

It was at that moment he recognized Blair. "Oh wait shit you're Blair the Dark Kryptonite. So sorry I didn't mean too...I'm gonna go right now." he said nervously and started rushing off.

Blair looked at some of the guys watching and when they see her noticing them they quickly got back to what they were doing.

"Being me has its pros and cons." Blair sighed.

"I can tell. You know Blair you might find someone that is like you." Tera mentions.

"Yeah right...the only guy who had the balls steel enough to be someone like me was dear Logan. Though before Logan I did date a few guys in my teenage years. But they were only short lived when daddy chased after them with a shotgun." Blair joked.

"Hm, makes sense." Geena giggles.

"Yeah most men don't survive daddy's boot camp. I kid you girls not any guy I date he puts through his personal boot camp to see if they're tough enough to have the right to just date me." Blair smiled.

"And Logan was the only one who could survive his boot camp?" Phoenix asked.

"Well more like when I first showed Logan daddy. Daddy's words were "Good Arceus they're making you soldiers big these days. That and since Logan was already a marine he was able to do well in daddy's boot camp."

The girls giggled as they continued to the Yoga room. They enter the Yoga room as the watch Pokemon and Trainers doing stretches in different angles and poses.

"Why are we going to the yoga room now?" Blair asked.

"Well one for Geena to learn more about children while doing yoga. Second another place to find guys for you." Phoenix answers.

Blair had her eyebrow raised with her hands on her hips.

"Hey I'm just making more options for you here." Phoenix says with a smile.

"You do know Yoga involves doing allot of various stretches that can give perverts ideas?" Blair asked.

"Maybe so but just give it a try." Tera mentions.

Blair shrugged as they got some Yoga mats and waited for the Yoga instructor to enter.

"Hold on Blair. Before we start let me just…" Phoenix says as she pushes up her breasts to make it more appealing and lastly rubs down on her womanhood to make it look tight enough. Blair was very confused on what Phoenix was doing. "...There you go."

"What the heck are you doing?" Blair whispered

"Just making you look more appealing. Trust me." Phoenix whispers back and winks.

"By making me look like a slut?" Blair whispered.

"No, to make you look more appealing. Blair, trust me." Phoenix whispered back.

"If some random perverted dude or lady slaps my butt or grab my breasts I'm gonna beat him or her and you…" Blair warned as they all sat down.

"I will take that risk." Phoenix giggled.

They all sat in silent for a few minutes before the Yoga instructor came in. He was a Greek descent caucasian man of slim yet muscular build. He had long black messy curly hair that reached down to his shoulders and brown eyes. At the moment he wore a long black trench coat but when he enters he grabs it and tosses it in the air. Now only in slim and tight yoga shorts, it completely showed off his slim yet well worked muscular body that made allot guys go "Oohh!," and turned allot of women on as they gasped. Even Tera, Geena, and Phoenix were slightly turned on by his appearance and gasped while Blair looked surprised and had her mouth hanging open.

"Reignold?" Blair asked herself quietly in shock.

"Blair?"Geena asked.

"You know that guy?" Tera asked.

"Unfortunately yes…" Blair admitted.

The yoga instructor Reignold turned to the class and stood in front of them.

"Matin, fellow lovely ladies and handsome men of my class. It's good to see you all and as your instructor I welcome you here and thank you for coming. Here I will help you discover your inner chi and help you release it." he said as everyone paid attention.

"Oh Arceus here he goes." Blair placed a hand on her face.

"Let's begin with some breathing exercise. First breath in as deep as you could and hold it as long as your body allows it in your natural lungs." Reignold took a deep breath so deep his body skin shrunk to show his rib cage.

"Wow he's quite fit. Isn't he Blair?" Phoenix whispers seductively to Blair.

"You have no idea what he can do." Blair answers annoyingly.

Another thing that made the girls gasp even as he kept the air in him, he pushed it down to his stomach to make his six pack do a slight belly dance exercise.

"Quite a body indeed." Geena also whispers to Blair.

"He's not human I swear." Blair whispered back.

When Reignold finished demonstrating he released their air from his stomach by breathing out.

"Try and mimic what I show you. Your body may not allow you to go as deep as I can. But it never hurts to try, the more you try the more your body begins to listen to you. Listen to your body and allow your inner chi to flow." he instructed.

"I'll admit he's quite beautiful." Tera also comments whispering.

Everyone tries to do what he did by sucking in as much air they could and hold it as long as they could. Everyone was not even able to hold it in for the less than a minute.

"As I said my followers of anatomy, listen to your body. It knows you're currents limits but I encourage you to keep warming up to push past those limits." he said as he placed his hands together.

"Come on, Blair. I know you want him from the looks of your secrets." Phoenix whispers.

"You don't understand Phoenix and by the way you guys or ooglie eyeing and commenting his Yoga stuff, you're wanting to get in his pants or what little he is wearing." Blair lectured.

When everyone finished warming up, Reignold continued.

"Now that your body has flexed itself ready, we will now begin the path to control. We will take things small before moving to advance teachings."

Reignold stands on one foot and brings the other to lay on his shoulders. Causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"Start by standing on one foot and hold that position for as long as your body can. If you can replicate what I am doing feel free but if not do not push your body's limits and feel free to stand on your foot however way you can." Reignold said.

Phoenix tries to replicate the stance as her leg goes behind her head passing her shoulder. As she does the pose her shorts tighten around her womanhood showing the edges of it while certain eyes on her and couldn't look away.

Everyone tries to replicate him, some were successful while others were not so much. For those who were they weren't able to hold as long as Reignold did who seem like he could stay in that pose forever.

When they finished Reignold got in another pose known as the wheel.

"Lie down on your back and press your feet into the ground next to your hips. Press your palms on the ground beside your ears, elbows up. Press down with your hands and feet and lift up in your chest and abdomen. Only raise yourself to where you can breathe easily." he instructed next.

Everyone tried doing the next. As Tera tried doing this pose she found her her tops squeezing her chest to the point that showed how big her breasts were and gave some people a view down her chest.

"I really wished they didn't stare." Tera says nervously.

Reignold then switches into another pose without having to break the other one.

"Bend the arms and place the crown of the head on the floor between the hands. On an exhale, lower one forearm to the floor, followed by the other, and interlace the fingers behind the head. Firm the outer arms inwards, soften and widen the shoulder blades and press downward evenly through the entire edge of the forearm, lifting the thoracic spine. Soften the buttocks, lengthen the tailbone towards the pubis and spiral the inner thighs towards the inner groins, elevating the hips. On an exhale, press down evenly through the wrists, forearms and elbows to lift the chest and crown of the head away from the floor. Slowly walk each leg out in front of the body until they are almost straight. On an exhale, press through the inner feet, and stretch through the calves to straighten the legs completely." he instructed.

Geena manages to match the pose as it shows her slim smooth scaly purple skin as she moans a bit from the stretching. She had a hard time holding the pose but was blushing on how exposed she felt and how much it made her clothes feel extremely tight around her.

When everyone tried this pose and held it as long as they could. Reignold got into a pose and watched carefully how he moves into it. First he he gets in a standing position by tucking chin to chest, placing hands on the floor, walking the feet towards the hands and bending at the elbows to lower shoulders to the floor.

Everyone tried replicating this while the girls were beginning to feel very sore and somewhat wet from all they were doing.

"What is he, he's not human." Phoenix comments.

"Told you he wasn't." Blair tells her.

"He must be some kind of alien or something." Tera comments.

"Alien, I don't think an alien can do this stuff." Geena comments as she still felt her shorts tightly squeeze her woman hood.

The next position, Reignold places his hands on either side of his hips and raises the entire torso, legs, and feet using the arms and shoulders. Everyone soon went to try and mimic this position.

"I don't think I can do that." Tera says while struggling.

Everyone continues to try and hold or do the position before Reignold moves to the next position. Next he moves a knee far enough up the triceps of the opposite arm before bending the elbows so that the core is fully engaged and the leg is less likely to slide down, making more work for the arms. At this point the girls couldn't even keep up with him as they were sweating so much that all their outfits were soaking wet and their bodies hurt and burned.

"That's it. I'm done." Geena struggling and tumbles onto the floor as Susan laughed.

"Yeah me too." Phoenix submits and falls to the ground.

The next stance, Reignold first got in a crossed leg position, pushes himself in a crouched handstand and does an upside down cross leg backbend. At this point everyone could keep up as they all stumbled and gave up. However when that happened, Reignold stood back up normally and started motioning for the breathing exercise.

"Good, you have pushed yourself to your body's limits. Now breath and feel it regenerate and release your inner chi out to recover." he said.

"How is that man not breaking a sweat?" Phoenix asked tired out and breathing hard while sweating all over the floor like everyone else in the room.

"I don't know but he's something. Let's leave Blair with her… unhuman man." Geena says.

"First off he is not my man, he is an ex boyfriend of mine before I met Logan. And two he's superhuman or something because not only can he stretch beyond limits but he can do these crazy real looking illusions." Blair says as they all slowly got up after resting enough.

To the ladies surprise, they saw Reignold walking up to them.

"Salut les filles. I have not seen any of you before so you all must be new?" he greeted them.

"Oh were new but… do you know this girl?" Phoenix points to Blair.

"I hate you Phoenix…" Blair whispered growls at her.

"Blair. What a sweet heavily surprised. It's been too long…" Reignold smiled.

Blair sighed. "Hey Reignold. How're your…"

"Oh I have been through worse and that was years ago." he smiled. "How has your father, is he still sore about what happened?"

"He still has bits and pieces of nightmares of trying to figure out what the heck you are sometimes." Blair laughed a little.

"Yeah most don't understand how I do what I do. So who are your beautiful companions?" he asked as he flexed and made his chest muscles dance at them. Which made all of them blush at the sight.

"Well I'm Phoenix, this is Geena and that's Tera. Also were taken so you can't take us." Phoenix answers.

"I know, I can smell the traces and sexual energy traces of your men from you." he smirked.

"You can?" Tera says worryingly.

Reignold moves behind Tera, places his hands on her ribs and has her put her arms up.

"Yes my lovely dear I sense much sexual energy within you. Much Chi stored deep inside." he answered.

"I don't feel right." Tera stresses a bit.

He gently grabs her paws and moves them up to her stomach and he presses her stomach softly that soon makes her feel relaxed.

"Behold the source of where your chi is stored within you. Release it and those that harm your beautiful body will be pushed out and allow your body's natural healing to heal you." he told her.

"It feels weird." Tera says calming and relaxing.

"Then you are healthy my lovely sweet." Reignold then moves towards Phoenix and takes a deep wiff of her. "Oh goodness, you radiate with the most amount of sexual energy and traces of your husband's orgasmic aura."

"Oh my. What are you?" Phoenix asks being flattered.

"I am but a simple human being who has mastered the art of anatomy." he answered.

"Wow amazing." Tera says with amazement.

Reignold then turns to Geena and Susan.

"Ahh, a beautiful young one held in the arms of her gorgeous mother. I smell from your chi that you are in much peace now with your husband since you were a time ago." he sniffs the air a little more. "And someone will be needing a change of diapers soon." he joked.

"Huh?" She sniffs Susan's diaper and gags a bit. "Oh crap."

"Crap is indeed the right word." he chuckled at her response.

The girls giggled as Geena was coughing a bit from the fumes. Susan begins to get a bit fussy.

"Can you tell me where the changing room is?" Geena asks.

"In the ladies room outside to the far left of this place." Reignold answered.

"Here I'll show you what you need to do. Blair, Tera, we'll be right back." Phoenix says as she and Geena walk to the ladies room.

"It's been ten years and you're still the creepy yet charming weirdo around." Blair smirked.

"Thank you love." Reignold answered.

* * *

Back at the school, Nero sat at the bleachers worried for Hyro. He had been gone for a long time with Shawn and he was beginning to worry if Shawn did something to his son. He looks over as he sees them coming back to the bleachers as Nero was still worried about them.

"Hey Nero, you okay?" Shawn asked as he noticed Nero looking worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Sort of." Nero answers.

Hyro sat down next to Nero and sighed while Shawn took a seat.

"Look I'm sorry for the way I acted around Hyro. I'm just worried about Zeya is all."

"I know but Shawn you should know Hyro better than that." Nero asked.

"I know. I know but if you had a daughter like this. Wouldn't you be an overprotective father?" Shawn asks.

"I already am with Hyro. Especially Tera. It's just we've known each other since we were kids and you've known Hyro since he was born. I know Zeya means the world to you but she means the world to us including Hyro here. He wouldn't do anything to harm her ever." Nero mentions.

"I'm sorry okay. I'm just trying to protect my little precious girl. I'll try to not to overprotect Zeya from Hyro."

Around that time, after the girl performing finished Zeya came out while her friends watch from the sideline as a team. Zeya was wearing a dark blue one piece suit that was showing strapping's while exposing her back a bit. Hyro eyes were wide open and jaw dropped to see her tight butt shown as her breasts stick out as she stretches out. He begins drooling over on how slim her body was while getting a bit hard.

Zeya was feeling a bit nervous as she finished stretching and walked up to get ready to do her performance. She took a deep breath as she reaches her hands to sky and began a running head start. She then jumps in the air and begins doing back flips perfectly five times, one twirl in the air and finally sticks the landing with her hands in the air and lands perfectly.

Everyone cheered and clapped for her while Shawn secretly was surprised by what he saw.

"Wow, who knew Zeya was some kind of Ninja …" he said to himself while he smiled proudly.

Later after the performance, Zeya was back in the changing room finishing up changing into her normal outfit. When she exited she found Shawn, Nero, and Hyro waiting for her.

"Zeya, you did great out there." Shawn congratulates.

Zeya smiled and blushed a little. "Thanks daddy…"

"Yeah Zeya. You did great and looked very good out there too." Hyro says while blushing.

"Thank you Hyro." She blushes deeper

"Well come on we got to go pick your moms up from that workout place so we men can give our lovely ladies their valentine's." Nero said as they started walking off.

"I'll agree on that." Zeya says as she holds Hyro's hand.

Shawn looks back and sees them holding hands he sighs a little and just looks back while Nero pats him on the back.

* * *

Back at the workout area, Reignold finally put some pants and a vest on as he and Blair sat at a rest table while Tera was laying down on a bench trying to recover.

"Damn Blair, so sorry to hear about Logan…" Reignold says.

"I know. I will confess Reignold I can't bring myself to love anyone more then I loved him. The girls here think I need a new guy in my life to help me with the twins and move on. But truth is I'm okay and I'm doing well in moving on. But I do need a really good old friend every now and then." Blair sighed.

Reignold smiled and rubbed her cheek slightly with his hand.

"I know Blair, I can never be the love of your life like Logan was to you. But I can always be the older brother figure you need to help you with this." he smiled.

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."

Around that time as they let each other go, Phoenix and Susan came back with Susan all cleaned up and feeling much better.

"So how did it go?" Blair asked.

Geena sighed. "Usually Luke changes her diapers but always wears a gas mask. I just changed her diaper for the first time since I adopted her without a gas mask and I think I lost the ability to breath through my nose." Geena confessed.

"Don't worry, Geena. You'll get used to it until she's old enough to start using the bathroom on her own." Tera tells her.

Reignold walks over and presses a certain pressure point in Geena's nose to get her to breath through her nose again.

"Wow, it's like as if I don't smell it anymore."

"The body can do amazing feats once you have mastered your own anatomy." Reignold explains with a smile.

"I can tell." She giggles.

Reignold looks down at Susan and lets her play with one of her fingers.

"In time your body will become more accustomed and adapted in handling the negatives of raising a child. But once you have mastered that you will be one the road and being a wonderful mother." He told Geena as Susan held his finger slightly.

"Thank you." She smiles and kisses Susan on the cheek as Susan giggled and cooed.

"So you and Blair knew each other?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes, we used to be friends when we were teens and we dated a little until I had to go through her father's boot camp." Reignold says as he takes a seat and sips some water.

"Hm, reminds me of Nero if somebody was being stupid." Tera mentions.

"Well yes I'm sure Blair has told you of her father's boot camp stuff for possible boyfriends. I was able to get through but why didn't approve of me was because I was too freaky to him." Reignold smiled.

"How were you too freaky?" Phoenix asked.

"Because I could do this…" Reignold grabs a flashlight from his pocket, unscrews the light bulb from inside, and holds it in his fingers as it suddenly flashes on despite not being connected to any form of electronics.

"What in the name of Arceus are you?" Tera asks.

Reignold smiled. "Like I said a simple man who has mastered the art of Anatomy. I'm also a part time magician."

The girls mumbled in amazement of what he does and what he is. Reignold let's go of the light bulb which shuts off after leaving contact with his fingers. He screws the light bulb back in the flashlight and puts it back up.

"So yes, that's why Koda disapproved of me. Which I understand and respected his wishes. Also I don't think he would've liked the private lessons in yoga me and Blair once had."

"Hm, that makes sense." Phoenix answers.

"You know, I can teach you some special tricks you may want to do tonight in celebration of valentine's day with your husbands. Tricks that could make sex with them all the more pleasurable for you and him and allow you to continue for entire days no rest." He offered.

"Oh trust me. I got that covered." Phoenix answers.

Reignold smiled, got up, and gently touched Phoenix wrist that made her feel so relaxed she had a small orgasim in her shorts. "Are you sure?"

Phoenix snapped back to reality and blushed heavily. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"Like I've been telling you, mastered the art of anatomy." he smiled.

"Well now I really want Shawn in me." She says seductively.

He held her hand softly. "Then allow me to show you beautiful women how to enjoy the true meaning of this holiday."

Outside the building, Shawn parked the car in the parking lot and got out with Nero, Hyro, and Zeya.

"So Nero what are you and Tera going to do tonight?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know really. Maybe wherever the night takes us. You?" Nero asks.

"Same Thing." Shawn answered.

"Hey Hyro what are you and Zeya doing?" Nero asks.

"Well I don't know really to be honest. As long as I get to spend time with Hyro." Zeya answers.

Hyro blushed heavily as he continued to hold hands with Zeya. A few minutes later they walk into the gym looking for their wives until they stumble upon into the yoga room. They Reignold in between Tera and Phoenix with his hands underneath their breasts while have their eyes closed and breathing strongly. Blair and Geena watched except Susan as she covers her eyes. Shawn and Nero clenched their fists with anger as they both walked over to him interrupting their dance as Phoenix and Tera were frightened a bit.

"Shawn, Nero, when did you guys get here?' Tera and Phoenix asked frightened.

"To pick you up and who is this guy?" Shawn asks furiously.

Reignold calmly stood up and approached Shawn with a friendly smile.

"You must be Shawn. Your lovely Phoenix has told me much about you indeed. She explained how you were a very beautiful image of the human male and how your touch soothed her soul. Yes she indeed speaks the truth as your secual energy radiates from both of you."

"What?" Shawn asked completely confused.

"Tera, who the hell is this clown?" Nero growled.

"He's our Yoga teacher." She answers frighteningly.

"Be at peace trained lovers. Know that your wife's did not cheat on you but were following my instructions for better techniques." Reignold said still very calm and relaxed.

"Hm, you ever thought to talk to me about this first." Shawn mentions while clenching his fist.

"Yes, and you have arrived. And we are now talking."

"Not what I meant. Don't get smart with me buddy."

"I mean no disrespect and do not mean to be smart with you. Only speak the truth. Relax, and allow your chi to release itself." Reignold said as he gently touched Shawn at the ribs.

"You want me to release my chi. Here's my chi!" Shawn says as he prepares to punch Reignold but then felt something nasty in his hands. When he opened his hand he saw chewed up bubble gum splitted and stuck all over in his hand.

"Hey what happened to my gum." they heard one guy ask in the background.

"Oh sick!" Shawn yelled as he tried wiping the sticky gum out of his hand.

"Hey what the hell did you…" before Nero finished, Reignold softly grabbed his tummy that made Nero's eyes shoot wide open and his pupils shrink a little. He grabs his crotch and quickly run to the bathroom.

"What did you do Shawn and Nero?" Geena asks.

"Just a little magic trick for Shawn and I helped Nero listen to his body and go to the restroom." Reignold answered softly.

The girls thought for a moment before bursting out laughing a little. Even Zeya and Hyro laughed at this. Shawn was still trying to wipe the gun out of his hand but had no luck.

"Look Freakazoid. Your ass is mine now." Shawn tried reaching for his phone but realized it was gone.

Reignold softly reached into his pocket and pulled out Shawn's phone. "Looking for this?" he asked calmly.

"Oh so now you're a thief?" Shawn asks.

"Nope, just a man who has mastered the art of anatomy." Reignold answered as he handed Shawn's phone.

Shawn took his phone only to see it's batteries were completely dead.

"What the, this phone was fully charged when I got here I charged it all the way here in my car." Shawn questioned.

Reignold softly took the phone in which it immediately sprung to life fully charged as it rung.

"Okay now you're really creeping me out." Shawn answered.

Reignold gave him back his phone and patted Shawn in the shoulder.

"Do not feel anger for your lovely lover. It is valentine's day and she along with the other lovely women here wish to please their handsome mates. I wanted to help them achieve such task and make it a special surprise for you for they truly love you all and wish only to make you all happy." he pats him more in the back and started packing his thing. "Sadly I must take my leave I am scheduled for an appointment in two hours. Happy Valentines day beautiful students and Arceus bless." he tells everyone as he started exiting.

Shawn sits down on a chair with his hand in his face stressed out but remembered there was gum in his hand and wipes it off.

Nero finally came back feeling relieved as he walked over and sat down.

"Shawn?" Nero asked.

"Yeah?" Shawn answered.

"What the hell happened?" Nero asked.

"Honestly, I think we've gone mad." Shawn answered.

"Alright." Nero answers.

"Yep." Shawn contributes.

Phoenix and Tera sat down with Shawn and Nero looking scared and upset.

"Shawn?" Phoenix asks.

"Yeah…" Shawn answers.

"I'm sorry about all of this."

"Honestly Phoenix I don't even know what the hell I just encountered." Shawn answered.

"You just tried to fight a magician but this is all my fault. I should've told about it before I went and did it but… I just wanted to show you how much I love you and show you more of what I can do."

Shawn simply turns to Phoenix and hugs her a little.

"This is what I'm going to do. You and I are gonna sneak in that washroom right over there and kiss and make up so I can get this disgusting gum off my hand and so I can forget what I just saw and drink myself asleep tonight." Shawn said as he gently took Phoenix's hand and started leading her to the washroom.

"Nero?" Tera asked.

"Honey, let's not talk about it, some dude almost made piss a waterfall in my pants while he was touching you at places." Nero groaned.

"Nero please. I only did this because I wanted to show you how much more I can do. I didn't mean to make you mad. Please." Tera says as leans against his shirt and grips it tightly while crying a bit.

Nero simply stands up, picks Tera bridal style and heads to the washroom. "Nero, me and your mom are gonna wash up with Shawn and Phoenix, be back in a hour or two." he said.

Hyro simply sighed and closed his face on the idea of what his parents were going to do.

"Well I guess I got to head home to Luke, Blair do you want me to take you home?" Geena offered.

"Sure." Blair agreed as they left the building with Susan.

Zeya and Hyro watched them leave and looked at each other.

"Um Zeya, if I was to say that your gymnastics outfit gave me a small boner what would you say?" he asked.

"I would say why don't you help me wash off my sweat in the other washroom." she winked.

Hyro blushes as she takes his hand and drags him into the washroom.

Inside the washroom that Shawn, Phoenix, Nero, and Tera entered. The couple had all stripped down butt naked as Phoenix and Tera were giving Shawn and Nero a sensual lap dance while rubbing their pussys on their dicks.

"Wow Phoenix. How are you doing that so well?" Shawn asks.

"Thank our Yoga magician teacher." she winked.

Shawn places his hands gently on her hips while he continues feeling her pussy being rubbed against his cock.

Nero in the meantime was just enjoying the lap pussy rub dance he was getting. He looked down on Tera's butt waving at him and rubbing his dick. Smirking he reached his hands over to her pussy and started fingering her as she continued her lap dance.

"Oh Nero. You big bad wolf." She moans seductively.

"Oh baby you know I'm a big bad wolf indeed." he smirked as he gave her butt a slap.

She gasp moans from the slap as her tail began wrapping around his cock and started stroking his cock.

Phoenix turned around to Shawn, kissed him deeply before she lowered herself to the ground and did a yoga style hand stand to shower her pussy in Shawn's mouth and for her to shove his dick in her mouth. They both moaned from sucking each other off as Shawn's tongue was digging deep into her womanhood wiping around the walls while Phoenix's tongue was wrapping around Shawn's cock from the tip to the entire thing.

Nero and Tera saw Shawn and Phoenix and looked at each other.

"Let's give something like that but different a try." Nero offered before he picked Tera up, laid her on the wet tile ground, raised her butt to a standing position and started eating her out while he shoved his dick to mouth fuck her hard.

She gagged a bit but in a few moments later she goes along with it as they both started sucking each other.

"Damn, that Yoga training made you flexible as hell didn't it?" Nero asked while eating Tera's pussy up.

"Mmhm." Tera muffled while sucking him off deeper into her throat.

When Shawn and Phoenix finished, he gave her but a nice slap to make it jiggle in his hands. "Come on baby, show me this wack job showed you." he ordered and grin.

"Yes Master Shawn."

Phoenix got up and bends down in a standing doggy position. Shawn smirked and wasted no time to enter and pound into her sweet loving pussy hole while they turned the hot warm shower to spray all over their bodies.

She moaned yelps loudly feeling his large pent up cock pushed into her and felt the straight on pounding. "Oh my Master. I see your pent up."

While still holding onto to Tera, Nero picked tera up, and inserted his manhood in her womanhood in a standing position. While walking and thrusting into Tera, Nero walked over to Shawn and Phoenix, laid Tera under Phoenix for them to lick and suck on each other's clitorist while their husbands banged them like wild animals in heat.

"Let's spice things up." Shawn mentions.

Shawn uses his mega evolve stone on Phoenix and turns her into a Mega Blaziken and continued on.

"Oh Master Shawn yes!" She cries to him.

Nero looks at Shawn and gives him a thumbs up as he speeds up his thrusting into Tera which made her eat Phoenix out more while Shawn banged Phoenix more.

"Oh Nero yes. Fuck me harder!" Tera also cries out to him.

Nero smirked and speed up even more. "Hey Shawn?" Nero groaned.

"Yeah?" Shawn groaned.

"Since our wives here were letting some creep touch them under their boobs. Why don't we punish them for being bad girls?" he smirked.

"I can't say I agree more." He smirked back.

Both Tera and Phoenix's eyes shot open. "Uh-oh."

"So Nero any ideas you got for these bad girls?" Shawn asks.

"Not sure, you?" Nero asked as he gave Tera a hard slap on the butt.

"Do you have anything to tie them down?" He asks as he also slaps Phoenixes butt.

Nero looks around and sees the towels and motions for those.

"Grab the towels. They might be very useful." He grins at both of them.

Nero unmounts Tera, walks over and grabbed a handful of towels twisting them into ropes. Later both Tera and Phoenix were tied down by the towels.

"Now the fun begins." Nero comments as he and Shawn knuckle bump each other in the fists.

"Um guys, we know it looked wrong but we swear we didn't let him touch us anywhere private." Phoenix said nervously.

"Well one bad thing you did was not telling us about this. So it does look bad on you." Shawn grins as he pulls her hair a bit while she blushes from how rough she likes it.

"And another was still letting him touch you two even though those are for our hands only." Nero yanked Tera's leg's opened and started pounding her pussyl hole roughly.

Phoenixes body arches downwards from the hair pulling as he continues pounding her from behind into her pussy. They both moan extremely and loudly but in pleasure and began making out with each other and the two guys fist bumped each other.

"Bad girls, bad girls. Whatcha gonna do when we fuck you up." Shawn sang.

They all moaned furiously as they heard nothing but flapping sounds from their ball sacks slapping against their pussies. They continuing thrusting furiously as they were both close to climaxing into their wives.

"Please Shawn, we're sorry." Phoenix begged while moaning.

"We won't do it again we promise." Tera also begged while moaning.

"Oh don't worry. We'll make sure." Shawn grins.

They thrust endlessly into their wives as they finally climaxed hard into them then quickly pulled out, brought them down onto their knees and climaxed heavily onto their faces as some catches into their mouths and breasts. They all breath heavily especially the ladies as they both swallow the cum and began making out while Shawn and Nero watched.

"Happy Valentines Day ladies." Shawn and Nero said.

"Happy Valentines Day guys." Phoenix and Tera said while they made out a little before finishing and started making out with their respective lovers.

Meanwhile when all this was going on, Hyro and Zeya were in a separate washroom. Both of the have already stripped all their clothes off untill they were both but naked. Hyro was behind Zeya against the wall as she was already bent over grinding her ass cheeks on his hard cock. Hyro moans at the angel soft feel of her wonderful ass cheeks on his cock. So much he suddenly pulled her back and started making out with her while still grinding his cock but this time around her pussy lips.

"I love you, Zeya." He moans while kissing.

"I love you, Hyro." she moans while kissing.

She turns around facing him as their eyes were locked onto each other. She raises right leg up high enough for Hyro to hold over his shoulder. He was shocked to see how flexible she was as it opened up her tight and wet pussy and gets a full erection. She softly turned him around until her back was pressed against the wall as she slowly guided him inside her soaking wet pussy once more.

"I know you want it sweetie." She says seductively.

Hyro slowly started thrusting inside her slowly and gently to try and make it as romantic as he could. As he does this he carefully started making out with her romantically. Zeya holds onto his hips to make sure he stayed closed while moaning as they make out. Soon Hyro grabbed her other leg and laid it on his other shoulder. Being sure to hold her up in the air by her wonderful jiggling butt as he thrusted into her and continued to make out with her even more. She wraps her arms around his neck and moaned uncontrollably from the feeling of his nice cock going into her tight but wet pussy.

"Oh yes, Hyro. Oh Arceus." She moans and cries out.

Hyro squeezed her butt cheeks softly and roughly. Every now and then giving one of them a playful slap to feel them jiggle in his hands. All the while he continued to make out with her and thrust and bang inside her womanhood like he was in heat. He also every now and then rubbed one of his finger on her tail hole while squeezing his chest on her breasts to rub her nipples. All to increase the pleasure for her as much as he can.

She pushes him onto the floor with her on top and continues thrusting her hips down onto his cock. Hyro grabs her breasts and squeezes and plays with them to both hold her steady while adding pleasure to her.

"Oh Hyro. Please cum! I want every drop of you inside of me." She begs as she thrusts faster to make him do so.

Hyro increases his speed and ferocity and starts thrusting up in her faster and harder to the point it started knocking the air out of her. He does this for five minutes no stop before letting out a loud pleasurable roar as he unleashes what felt like a month of pent of cum from his balls into his dick to squirt every last drop inside his love's pussy and directly into her womb. Zeya let's out a scream of pleasure as Hyro continues to thrust and explode with cum until he gets every last drop he had inside her.

"Oh Arceus." She says and kisses him deeply while moaning.

Hyro kisses her back just as deeply while he holds her close. "Happy Valentines Day Zeya, I love you."

"Happy Valentines Day Hyro, I love you too." she answers and continues to make out with.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Blair and Geena arrived at Blair's place. Once they parked they exited the car and started heading in.

"Why didn't you get Reignold's number?' Geena asked.

Blair sighed.

"Look, I appreciate what you guys were trying to do for me. But I honestly can't love anyone else other than Logan. And Reignold has always been more of an older brother to me. But thank you for letting me see him again." Blair smiled.

"Look I know it's tough. Me and others especially Shawn and Phoenix understand that but we all know that your very unhappy about being alone with the children."

"Not anymore. See, I don't want another lover, I just want to be with close friends and family. And just to know a brother figure like Reignold always has my back. Thank you for letting me see and talk to him again." Blair reassured as they entered her house.

"SURPRISE!" the two heard Rex, Pepper, Luke, Lex, Kia, and the Twins cheer for them as they saw a long ribbon sign say Happy Valentine's day.

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!" they cheered again.

The all of a sudden shout made Susan jump and whimper for Geena just a little.

"Guys, Susan's fear of attention. Remember?" Geena reminds.

"Sorry Geena, we've been plotting this for a while and Luke has got something very special for you two ladies." Lex comments.

Blair sees her twins bring a large cake to her. "Happy Valentines Day, Meema!" they both said to her.

"Oh you guys. It's not necessary really." Blair says with a little blush and feels flattered.

"It was the twins idea. We just helped." Rex says as he wrapped an arm around Pepper.

"It was both of your ideas?" Blair asks.

"Yes Meema. We did it."

Blair tries not to cry and wipes her eyes before she could shed any tear. She gets on her knees and hugs them both lovingly.

"Thank you both. Mommy loves you both very much."

"We love you too, Meema." They both say at the same time while they both returned the hug.

Luke finally came in looking like he had a hard day's work covered in sweat and looked dirty.

"Hey beautifuls how are you?" Luke said as he kissed Geena on the lips and Susan's head.

"Luke, what, why are you?" Geena asked.

Luke closed their eyes and shushed them quietly.

"I got a surprise for you both." Luke pulls out his phone and shows them a picture of two new bedrooms. One that looked built for a small child decorated beautifully. The other build for two loving couples with a king size bed and a mini fireplace.

"Recognize anything?" Luke asked.

"Um why are you showing these...wait is that?" Geena started realizing.

"Yep, say hello to our new bedroom and Susan's first official bedroom." Luke smiled.

Geena breaks into tears and begins sniffling a bit crying of joy. She hugs Luke along with Susan in the middle and kisses Luke on the lips.

"Happy Valentines day my two special girls." Luke says to them.

"Happy Valentines day my sweet husband. Did you hear that, Susan? You finally got a bedroom. Let's go see it." Geena says to Susan as she lets her play with her finger.

"Luke built most of it all with his bare hands. All we did was go shopping for him." Kia says.

"Which gave us free opportunity to spend our valentine's at a special nice restaurant dinner." Lex mentions."

"Yeah, its all back at the house waiting for you two. I hope it'll be everything you all wanted and deserved." Luke mentions.

"Oh Luke I don't care about the rooms. All I care about is spending Valentine's day with you and our little Susan. That's all I wanted." Geena says as she cries again.

Luke smiles lovingly, wipes the tears from her eyes and kisses her romantically before kissing Susan's forehead who giggles happily.

* * *

Meanwhile at an old military retirement club. Elderly couples were coming to spend Valentine's day with the love of their lives. Inside they danced in the traditional styles of their time while they listened **Promised Land by Elvis ****Presley**. Glukhov entered with Clara as they were both nicely dressed in their military dress uniforms.

"Elvis huh? Never knew I find myself listening to him." Glukhov joked.

"Oh come now, Gluky. He's not that bad. His music is quite great at it's time." Clara contributes.

"I guess." Glukhov shrugged but still had a smile on his face.

"Hey Russian, welcome you finally made it." the two heard Koda close by as he and Sherry walked over and greeted them. Koda was nicely dressed in his military dress uniform just like everyone else while Sherry was wearing the special dress her daughter got her last christmas.

"Hey there Cowboy, I'm right in your American Element." Glukhov chuckled as he and Koda shook elements.

"What never heard of Elvis?" Koda joked.

"Yes I've heard of him before… I just don't listen to him too often." Glukhov jokes back.

Koda smiled and pats Glukhov on the back. "My old friend from Russia you really need to retire and settle down from the military like I did. There's allot of thing I could help you catch up on."

Around that time, **Johnny B. Goode by Chuck Berry**, started playing and everyone in the room started dancing wildly to it.

"For example, let me show you how we danced in our time the American way." Koda said as he took Sherry's hand and the two started dancing to the song.

Glukhov smiled, took Clara's hand softly and started dancing with her to the song.

"This I can get get used to." Glukhov smiled as he and Clara started dancing to the song.

As Glukhov began dancing with Clara and swinging her around in a circle and swinged her to his left side and right. While Koda and Sherry started doing the shuffle in a 1930's style kind of dancing as all four of them continued dancing for the rest of the night.

"**And so here we end another great adventure with Shawn and his friends. Seeing that everyone has enjoyed their own ways of Valentine's day. Blair has reunited with an old long time friend of hers. They may not share love for each other but they are still happy to find reconnection with each other as family once more. Is there something more to this reconnection? Stay tuned…" **


	26. Gang War

**Spring has come around once again as Shawn and family enjoy their relaxing day. Unfortunately for Phoenix as she came down with a flu ruining her day with her family. Will she overcome this common flu. Let's find out…**

Shawn, Zeya, and Abby were in the kitchen getting prepared for their usual planned schedule for the day. Zeya was feeding Abby while Shawn was cooking breakfast for everyone. The usual eggs and bacon. When he finished he handed a plate to Zeya and set his and Phoenix's down.

"Thanks for feeding Abby, Zeya."

"Anytime Daddy, I always love taking care of her whenever I can." Zeya smiled.

"Hey Phoenix breakfast is ready!" Shawn called out.

Phoenix slowly came down to the kitchen with just her night robe on and didn't look all that well despite this she tried her best to hide it.

"Morning." Shawn and Zeya greeted.

"Morning." Phoenix greeted weekly as she took a seat and moaned a little as she felt her body ache.

"Are you okay mom?" Zeya asked as she was the first to notice something was off.

"I'm fine baby just a little tired that's all." Phoenix weekly smiled.

Shawn noticed something was off and grew concerned. "Phoenix are you sure you look a little pale."

"I'm fine Shawn really." she answered.

"...Okay...um, I made breakfast, just the way you like it." Shawn mentions as he hands her a plate.

Phoenix looked at it a little and felt her stomach twirl painfully. She tried to take a sniff but ended up coughing.

"Phoenix? Honey?" Shawn asked now growing concerned.

"Don't worry Shawn it looks delicious as always." she gave him a weak smile as she tried taking a bite of eggs. The moment she did her eyes shot open with her pupils shrinking. Immediately she grabbed her beak and ran straight to the bathroom where she started vomiting painfully.

"Phoenix!" Shawn yelled in fear as he rushed after Phoenix.

When he got to the door he found it was locked as he heard Phoenix puking and coughing badly on the other side of the door. Zeya followed as she heard the same thing.

"Mom, are you okay?" Zeya asks worryingly.

The only answer she got was the sounds of her mother vomiting and still coughing hard.

"Phoenix what's wrong, let me in please." Shawn begged.

Shawn knocked on the door but Phoenix refused to open the door.

"N-No. I don't want you, Zeya or Abby to catch it." Phoenix answers weakly.

"Phoenix, please let me in." Shawn asked as he gently motioned for Zeya to leave so she may not catch whatever Phoenix has.

"Alright but let this be warning if you get it."

"I've been through worse now let me in to check on you." Shawn answered seriously but also deeply concerned.

Phoenix unlocks the door as he opens it slowly. He sees Phoenix laying her head on the toilet seat as if she had a hangover, groaning.

"I don't feel so good…" she moaned weakly.

"I can tell." Shawn answers as he kneels to her while rubbing her back.

"Please don't, I don't want you to catch it. I don't want any of you to catch it. It could be serious." she moaned.

"Phoenix, I've been through worse. I've been shot and been injured by that Albino Lucario. Catching this flu will be no different."

"But Shawn…"

"No buts, now let me get you back up to bed." Shawn states as he picks her up bridal style softly.

"What about Zeya and Abby. I can't have them in the house while I'm this badly sick. I don't want them to catch it." Phoenix mentions.

"I'll take care of it just please take it easy." Shawn whispered softly as he carried her to their bedroom and layed her on the bed.

After which he picked up his phone and made a call. "Nero? Hey it's me, look I need some help here. Phoenix's got some kind of flu and we can't have our girls catch it. So can you and Tera watch them at your place until I take Phoenix to the Pokemon Center and get her better. Thanks bro, bye."

Shawn hangs up the phone.

"So he'll do it?" Phoenix asks.

Shawn pulls up a seat and sits close to her while softly rubbing her head with his hand.

"Yeah don't worry they'll be very safe I promise. Now I need you to take it easy while I get ready to take you to see Nurse Joy." Shawn answered.

"Okay. Shawn?"

"Yes sweety?" Shawn asked holding her softly.

"This reminds of like when we met. You aiding me to my health again. Doesn't it bring back memories?" She asks then coughs a bit.

"I know, please try not to talk, take it slow and easy. That vomit you let out looked serious and that coughs sounds really bad." he smiled and kissed her forehead, not caring if he catches it.

Shawn heard his front door open. "Hey Shawn it's me Hyro, dad sent me to pick Abby and Zeya up for you." Hyro called out.

Shawn walks down to see them. "Keep your voice down. Phoenix is trying to rest and thanks."

Hyro hands something to Shawn. "Mom wanted me to give you this. It's something we take when we get bad sick. It won't do much but it will help her sleep and rest better without being bothered by whatever she has." he tells him.

"Thanks I guess." Shawn thanks questionable.

"Hope she feels better, and don't worry we'll take care of them, you have my word Uncle Shawn." Hyro smiled.

"Of course. I know." Shawn smiled back and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "You girls have a good time." He kisses both of them on their foreheads.

"Is mom going to be okay?" Zeya asked.

"She will Zeya. Trust me okay." He says while rubbing her cheek gently.

Zeya nods and softly picks Abby up and exits the house with Hyro. Once they were gone, Shawn walked back into his bedroom to see Phoenix vomiting in a plastic bag roughly.

"Hey there Phoenix." Shawn greets as he rubs her forehead. Phoenix finishes vomiting and tries to talk but Shawn softly stops her. "Take it easy don't hurt yourself. Here, Hyro brought something for you that's suppose to help."

Shawn pulls out the container of liquid medicine. He opens it which had a small spoon in it attached. He scoops up a small amount and gently fed it to Phoenix. Phoenix felt the horrible taste in her mouth but it did not last too long as she was already feeling the immediate effects of it making her sleepy.

"You'll be okay, Phoenix. I promise." Shawn says to himself as he kisses her forehead.

Phoenix closes her eyes to get some sleep. After which Shawn got up and made another call on his phone.

"Is this Nurse Joy of the Lumiose Pokemon Center? Hi my name is Shawn Kaiser, my wife Phoenix is a Blaziken as she's got something like the flu or something and it's really bad. I like to set up an appointment with the doctor as soon and fast as possible to have her checked please. Alright, thank you, we'll be there shortly. Bye." Shawn hangs up the phone and goes to the bathroom to get ready to take Phoenix.

* * *

Zeya and Hyro were walking down the street towards Nero's house while Zeya was holding Abby. Zeya was deep at thought about what happened and prayed to Arceus that her mother was doing better. Hyro must've sensed her anxiety, walked over to her and held her hand softly.

"She'll be fine Zeya, Aunt Phoenix has been through worse so this should be a walk in the park for her." he tried to say to comfort her.

"Yeah. Hopefully that can take my mind off of it." Zeya answers while smiling slightly.

"Here let me take Abby for you." Hyro offered.

Zeya nods and let's Hyro hold Abby.

"Thank you." She smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

"Hey Abby how're you doing this morning, hard at work at being cute as always?" Hyro asked with a friendly smile.

Abby giggled and played with Hyro's nose a little. Making Hyro chuckle at her antiques.

"Well she tries and always does better than me." Zeya answers and giggles a bit.

"Aw shucks I don't mind. Come to think of it. Back when I was a Riolu we used to play allot when I was very little and before I had my early puberty evolve." Hyro joked.

"Oh yeah. I remember that. You were so cute the first time I saw you and now… here we are. Do you find it a bit weird?" She asks while fiddling with her fingers.

"In a way yeah. Because in one year we've went from you being my baby sitter to now my girlfriend." he laughed a little himself.

"Yeah." she laughs a little bit but a little nervous.

"And I admit, even when I was very little, I still found you to be very beautiful as I still do now." he answered with a blush on his face. "It's just I didn't develop...feelings for you until I evolved and hit puberty so to speak."

"Oh shucks I wasn't that pretty…" she laughed a little.

"I wasn't talk about the outside. You were always so kind, nice, and sweet. I always loved being around you because you were just such a wonderful person. When I said I didn't develop feeling for you until I hit puberty, I was refering to I didn't find you physically attractive until I became a teen. When I did I thought well...read this." Hyro hands Zeya a piece of paper.

Zeya opens it and begins reading.

"Pokemon grow fast in life. They don't experience childhood as long as humans do. As such they go through the problems of real life faster than humans. Which is why in some cases humans can be envied in many ways. One of the harshest parts of reality is finding beauty. In life, most believe there's only two forms of beauty. One where a person is beautiful on the outside but not in the inside. And another where one is beautiful on the inside and not the outside. But not me, in the short time I have been thrown into the harsh parts of real life I have known a third form. A form where one is beautiful on both the inside and the outside, which I like to call true beauty. My mom is one such true beauty, my aunt Phoenix is another, but most recognizable of all to me is my former babysitter and now girlfriend Zeya. For she has always been beautiful on the inside ever since I was very little. And it wasn't until I evolved into the harsh real world that I saw that she was just as beautiful on the outside just as she was in the inside just like my mom, my aunt Phoenix, and many other beautiful women I have known." Zeya read. She looked at Hyro in surprise as his face turned red.

"You wrote this?" she asked.

"Yep. Sorry if it stinks." Hyro answered.

She hugs him tightly and kisses him on the lips romantically and deeply. She then separates and looks into his eyes. "That was most heart warming and most romantic thing you have ever written."

"Yeah it was my first try, took me five hours to write it." he confessed.

"And it was worth the five hours." She smiled and hugs him.

Abby felt squeezed up a little being in the center of their hug and groaned and moved around uncomfortably in Hyro's arms. Zeya eased up a bit on Abby.

"Oh sorry." Zeya says to Abby and giggles a bit.

"There you kids are, is Phoenix doing better. Hyro honey you did remember to give Shawn that medicine right?" they heard Tera call out as they arrived at Hyro's house.

"Yes mom. I gave them the medicine you talked about." Hyro answers.

"Good boy. How did she look before you left?" Tera asked Zeya as Hyro handing her Abby.

"Mom looked very awful. Daddy is gonna take her to the Pokemon Center." Zeya answered.

"I hope she get's better, from the sound of things it sounds like she may have the flu or something just as bad. And we don't want you two catching it now do we?" Tera acknowledges.

"Yes Mrs. Tera. We know." Zeya answers.

The four walk inside the house to get everything settled. Hyro notices Nero isn't around and looks back towards his mother. "Hey Mom, where's dad?"

"Oh he went to the store to see if he could find any other medicine for Phoenix that could work. He should be back a little later." Tera answered.

"Is it okay to send him by himself? You know how he tends to get into trouble." Hyro asked.

"Sweetie, your father has learned his lesson. He can't get into trouble now." Tera answers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nero waited in line at a drugstore to buy some medicine that could hopefully help with Phoenix. As he stood in the long line he felt himself bored just waiting so he decided to look around to see if he could find anything to take his mind off of things.

At the corner of his eye he saw a young Mightyena that looked as if he was 18 years old. He had green eyes and spiky black hair that he kept unkempt as it hangs over his forehead as the back of his hair reaches over the back of his neck. He had a lean yet very muscular build that looked like in the peak of physical condition. His outfit consisted of a with a sleeveless black jacket with a red tribal design on the back over a plain grey hoodie. Accompanied by this he wears black fingerless gloves with metallic additions remaining brass knuckles, faded jeans, and black steel toe combat boots. From what Nero could tell he recognized that tribal red mark on his sleeveless black jacket. It was the mark of the Yveltal Gang who are infamously notorious for causing mass destruction to public property in gang wars.

However Nero tried not to pay no mind to the young gang boy as he didn't look like he was wanting to cause any trouble. Suddenly a muscular Typhlosion who was more muscular than the human dropped in. He was dressed in black camouflage jeans, boots, a tank top, MMA gloves, and wore a black sleeveless jacket with the same Tribal gang mark. He looked over to the young Mightyena with the same gang mark. The Typhlosion walked over and layed back on the shelf next to the human gang member.

"The Cobalions are at again. Shit stains don't know when to give up." the Typhlosion alerted the human.

The Mightyena simply smirked a wicked smirk.

"Then let's remind the shit stains whose turf this belongs to. Is the Gang ready?" the mightyena asked.

"All ready outside on your orders Fang." he answered.

"Good work Ash."

The Mightyena now identified as Fang turns around and starts walking off, with the Typhlosion named Ash follows him.

"Hey Sarek we're off!" Fang called out.

Suddenly a Sceptile in a Light Brown and green leather shirt, necklace with a skull and star pendant, cowboy hat with a eagle feather on the head, brown leather fingerless gloves, blue belted jeans with a big silver buckle, brown leather chaps with orange flame-like designs and dark brown steel-capped leather cowboy boots with spurs appears. He wore the gang's black sleeveless jacket with the gang mark on the back. He had a few cans of beers with him and tosses them over to Fang and Ash.

"Hey you punks you're not old enough to be drinking those!" one of the cashiers calls out.

Sarek simply burps loudly to echos across the store.

"Fuck you." Ash calls out while Fang flips the middle finger back. He along with Ash and Sarek laugh out loud and walk out.

"Punk kids. No respect today." Nero mumbles to himself.

Meanwhile outside at the parking lot, several if not much more young adult teens hung around either smoking or drinking close to their Kawasaki Ninja 300 motorcycles. Like their sleevless black jackets, their motorcycles had the red tribal mark representing the Yveltal Gang. Some of them at the moment were looting Nero's car of anything that it could be worth. One member who was a Dragalge who wore blue jeans, long dark boots, a navy blue shirt, and some gloves. Finally to complete his look he also wore the gang's signature sleeveless black jacket with the gang's mark on the back.

The Dragalge used his poison to melt some parts of Nero's dodge charger in order to make taking it apart much easier. One gang member even sprayed painted the Gang's symbol on the doors. Around that time, Fang, Ash, and Sarek came walking in.

"Ready to go to war Tveltals?" Fang asked the gang.

"Alright let's hit it!" Ash encouraged.

The Dragalge hopped down and walked up to his motorcycle while everyone else dumped their trash as Nero's busted up taken to pieces car.

"Hey Connor found anything from this piece of shit?" Sarek asked as he started up his motorcycle.

"It's like you said, a piece of shit. Though it does make use for a good trash can and to take a piss on." the Dragalge named Connor joked.

Fang and Ash get on their bikes and started them up. Out of all of their bikes, Fang's was the most heavily customized with high tech gear and equipment. Around that time Nero came out with the medicine he bought and sees all the Yveltals at his now destroyed and ruin car.

"Hey! What the fuck did you do to my car?!" Nero yells at them.

"Was your car old ass!" Ash yelled back as they all started takeing off. Connor threw a molotov cocktail at Nero's car to make it explode and set on fire along with setting a few other cars on fire. The gang all laugh and cheer in excitement as they all drive off top speed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Nero says stressfully.

Nero walks over to his now destroyed car as he sees what's left of it. While watching it burn away he saw the gang had also littered all over it and wrote their gang symbol in graffiti art along with other things calling the car, "Piece of shit" or "Trash."

Nero dials for Glukhov and waits for an answer. He picks up.

"Hello?" Glukhov asks over the phone.

"Glukhov you will not believe what just happened." Nero says.

"What is it this time Nero? You didn't piss Koda off again did you?" Glukhov asked him.

"No it's not that. Remember the car you gave me after we saved Phoenix?" He asks nervously.

"What about it?" Glukhov asked confused.

Nero gulps nervously. "Well… some punk gang destroyed the car while I was buying medicine."

"So you're telling me some punk ass gang tore the car into pieces?" Glukhov asks.

"Yes…That and they threw their garbage at it, pissed all over it, called it old, trash, piece of shit, and then they blew it up and set it on fire." Nero answers nervously.

"No problem." Glukhov answers calmy.

"Wait what?" Nero asks confusingly.

"I said it's no problem. I've built my cars to be superior with Russian armor and power. I've come prepared."

"So you're cool about this?" Nero asks.

"Well not exactly. I'm quite pissed off that some fucking kids ruined my car but I've come prepared. Tell me where you are." Glukhov requests.

"At the drugstore. I just picked up my order and came out just as these punks destroyed the car. I think they're riding off to do some gang war or something." Nero answers.

"I'm on my way." Glukhov hangs up.

Nero hangs up and sighs. He starts dialing for another number.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shawn had just finished getting dressed and ready. he walked over to Phoenix and saw she was resting but still having some hard time due to either coughing or moaning from the achy feeling.

Shawn gently and softly picked her up bridal style, walked outside to their garage and sets her in the passenger seat of the truck. He also placed a pillow behind her head so she could rest on the way there. Once done, he hops in, turns over the truck and starts driving off.

Almost as soon as they started driving off, Phoenix woke up slightly and tried getting up but felt her whole body ache so bad it was becoming unbearable.

"Don't get up, Phoenix. Rest until we get to the Pokemon Center." Shawn says as he gently pushes her back down. He then fixes the seat and flattens it down like a bed to make her comfortable.

"I'm so sorry for this Shawn…" she moaned in aching pain.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Phoenix."

"I didn't think it would get this bad I just thought it was just going to be just a tiny little cold that I could sleep off." she answered while coughing every now and then.

"Don't worry about it now. You'll get better when we get there."

Phoenix smiled and went to sleep on the seat, trying to get comfortable as best as her flu would let her.

Shawn saw a stop light flash green so he continued driving. Almost as if instantly he saw a motorcycle gang of teens all ride their cycles hard down the right away, followed by another different motorcycle gang. He recognized the black ones with the red tribal marks as the Tveltals. While the ones with the blue and brown colors and with the Cobalion head crests in various other bikes as the Cobalions.

The two motorcycle gangs raced hard against each other with one Tveltal throwing a grenade at some cars close to Shawn and Phoenix to blow the stop light up and have it crash on the road. Causing a few Cobalion members to crash and be sent flying across the road to land roughly on the cement ground. Shawn manage to avoid the stop light and pulled over to let them pass he doesn't get caught in the crossfire.

"What the fuck?" Shawn asks himself.

"Shawn, what's going on?" Phoenix asks weakly.

"Sorry honey. Some punk gang on bikes were in a middle of a fight and we nearly got caught in it. More importantly are you okay?" Shawn asks.

"I'm fine, don't mind me." she smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay. Now back to the Pokemon Center." Shawn says as he continues down the road to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Back at Nero's house, Tera was giving Abby a bath and was washing her softly. Abby cooed as Tera was washing her hair and both of them were playing with the bubbles a bit.

"You're gonna be nice and clean when you see Phoenix again." Tera says to Abby.

"Hey mom, dad's on the phone and he says you're gonna want to hear what he needs to tell you." Hyro came in while handing the phone to Tera.

"Okay, Zeya can you take over for me please." Tera asked.

"Sure." Zeya walks over and helps bathe Abby.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tera." Nero says over the phone.

"Hey honey. Did you get the medicine like I said?" Tera asks.

"Um, yeah but...something happened…" he answered.

"What's wrong honey?" She asks concernedly.

"Remember that car that Glukhov gave us when we rescued Phoenix? You know, my car?" Nero asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" She asks.

"It's officially junk yard scrap now. As in, it got destroyed." he answered.

"What? How?" Tera asks curiously.

"I was there just mining my own business buying the medicine not doing anything to cause anyone or thing trouble. And when I walked out these motorcyle gang punks were looting it and calling it all kinds of names like old and trash. And to add insult to the already salt rubbed injury they blew it up and set it on fire." he answered.

"I don't care about the car. I wanna know if you're okay."

"Oh I'm fine, the only thing they did to me personally was destroy my pride. One punk had the nerve to call me an old ass." Nero answered.

"Swallow your Pride. I only care about you, Nero. If you were gone… I don't know what I do without you…" She begins sniffling a bit.

"Look sweetie I didn't mean to scare I just called to let you know I'm alive and well and fine. But I maybe back later and we're probably going to be without a car for a little while. But all and all I'm okay please don't get upset." Nero tells her.

"That's all I wanted to know, Nero. Screw the car. I only care about you." She says as she wipes her eyes.

"Honey, please don't say screw the car. These guys really wrote some hurtful stuff on it that was almost like referring it to me. I'm fine but I'm kind of hurt emotionally know what I mean." Nero sighed.

"Nero… what's more important? Your car or your life?"

"My life of course it's just… the whole sticks and stone saying doesn't have a meaning at what I was just insulted with." Nero sighed.

"Nero, words can't hurt you unless you let it get the best of you. If was the public trying to humiliate you then that would be a whole different story. But these were just punk kids that don't know anything better."

"I guess, Glukhov is gonna pick me up soon and I'll be there as fast as I can and hopefully by the time Shawn comes back with Phoenix from the Pokemon Center. Love you and stay safe, no telling what these punks hope to accomplish tonight." Nero hangs up.

Tera hangs up and hands the phone back to Hyro as she goes back to washing Abby.

"Mom, is everything okay?" Hyro asks.

"Everything is fine sweetie, your father just had a run in with a few kids that tore up his car but he's safe and sound and that's all that matters." she answers.

"Okay, I'm glad he's okay."

* * *

At the Pokemon Center, Shawn and Phoenix were in the waiting room to be called. Phoenix was having a serious case with the chills and was shivering intensively, despite she was still in her robe. Shawn took his jacket off and wrapped around her.

"Thank you…" she said softly while her teeth and beak jittered a little.

"Your welcome." Shawn smiled.

Outside everyone heard the two motorcycle gangs continued racing against each other. Most of the people there tried ignoring them until they saw them crashing each other into different vehicles at the parking lot or something.

"What the hell is that?" Shawn wonders.

"It's those damn street punks again. The Tveltals and the Cobalions." one patient answered who happened to be sitting next to them.

"I've lived in this city all of my life and I never knew them this entire time. You know them?" Shawn asks.

"The better question would who doesn't know them. The Tveltals are infamously notorious for always causing massive public destruction in their gang wars with whoever." Another patient answered.

A nurse joy soon stepped out. "Mrs. Phoenix." she called for.

"That's us." Shawn answers as they both got up and walked over to her. The Nurse Joy lead them into their own room and had Phoenix sit down on the bed.

"So what seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"My wife, Phoenix. She came down with some kind of flu. She's been coughing and vomiting badly all day. And just now she's starting to get the chills" Shawn answers.

Nurse Joy checks Phoenix's eyes, her mouth, ears and nose. Taking notice that she was beginning to look pale.

"Any other symptoms?" she asked as she began checking Phoenix's temperature.

"Her body is also very achy like sore like." Shawn answered.

Joy finished inspecting her body temperature and saw the results. "Oh my Arceus, her body temperature is 60.8." Joy alerts.

"Is it that bad?" Phoenix asks weakly then coughs a bit.

"Yeah it looks that bad. Let me get a small blood sample and maybe we'll see what's wrong I mean goodness gracious." Joy answers as takes a small prick at her finger to get a blood sample. "Be back shortly." Joy tells her as she exits to get some results.

Phoenix was about to say something but she immediately had to vomit in a trash can while coughing up a serious storm and shaking like she's shivering while moaning in aching body pain.

"Don't worry, Phoenix. You'll get better. I know it." Shawn says as he kisses her forehead.

"It hurts…" she moaned.

"I know just take it easy okay." Shawn holds her stomach gently.

Nurse Joy finally came back this time with a few shots with her. "Well Phoenix you the Poke Flu. A pokemon equivalent to the human flu. Humans can't catch it but it is contagious to other pokemon. Do you have any other pokemon family or friends who have had contact with you?" she asked.

"Yes we have greninja daughter, Zeya." Shawn answers.

"How much contact has she had with Phoenix?" she asked next.

"She hasn't touched her once all day." He answers.

"I see, well to be safe please bring her here tomorrow for a check up tomorrow. In the meantime I'm going to give Phoenix something that should make her feel allot better and no longer contagious. She'll still need to take some medicine but this will help her sleep better and hardly notice any of the symptoms. Thing is, they're going to be two shots to the butt, and they are going to hurt like serious and she'll be unable to move or walk for the day and maybe tomorrow while her body tries to adjust to the medicine and help get rid of the bug." Joy alerts them.

"Will you be okay, Phoenix?" Shawn asks.

"At this point I don't care if it knocks me out for a week just please do something about it. I don't want my Zeya to catch it or anyone I know." Phoenix says as she turned around to lay on her chest and moved her pajama pants down slightly to let nurse joy start.

"Okay Nurse Joy. Go ahead." Shawn approves.

Nurse Joy took the first shot and stuck Ember's upper right cheek to begin inserting the liquid into her body. Phoenix had to hold her beak down as it hurt like absolute hell. It took half a minute before Joy finished and inserted the next one into her left cheek. It hurt so much that Phoenix had tears forming from her eyes as they poured down her cheeks for hurting so much. After another half a minute, Joy finished and bandage the places where she made the insertions.

"Okay just give it a minute to work and you'll start to feel much better. I will be right back with your prescription for your medicine." Joy says softly before exiting the room.

Phoenix actually felt like crying because the shots really did hurt. Whatever was in them really must be serious, serious strong medicine to hurt this much.

"It's okay, Phoenix. It was worth it for Zeya's sake of health, and of course yours as well." Shawn says as he rubs her butt cheeks to make them feel better.

"I know, can you help me get my pajama pants back up please." she requested.

"Of course honey." Shawn says as he pulls her pajamas back up.

Phoenix turned around and laid on her back. At this point her body temperature returned to normal and she no longer felt achy or sick in the stomach. However her butt and her body did feel painfully numb from the shots. At least she didn't feel sick.

"How do you feel now besides from being butt numb?" Shawn asks.

"Nice joke. But it's not just my butt my whole body feels painfully numb. But at least I don't feel achy or sick in the stomach or wheezy." she answered.

"That's good." Shawn smiled.

Nurse Joy finally returns with a wheel chair and a prescription for Phoenix's medicine. "Alright I have the prescription for her medicine right here you can pick it up tomorrow when you bring your daughter for a check up. Since the medicine causes the body to be painfully numb it's advised Phoenix get serious rest for a day or two. So I will be escorting you out by wheelchair." Joy tells them.

"Yes Nurse. We understand." Phoenix answers.

"Alright that's it you two are free to go." she smiled as she helped Phoenix in the wheelchair.

"Ready to go home sweetie?" Shawn asks.

She smiled and gave him a weak thumbs up before she started feeling her eyes grow heavy. Shawn pushes her out of the room to the front door as they leave the Pokemon Center. They leave the wheelchair with Nurse Joy as Shawn carries her bridal style to the truck and puts her in the passenger seat. He jumps in as well buckles her up and himself then starts the truck up and drives off from the Pokemon Center back home.

* * *

In the meantime, Glukhov and Nero were standing in the parking lot staring at the destroyed car.

"How the hell did kids do this?" Glukhov asks.

Nero sighs. "I don't know okay. What do you plan on doing?" He asks.

"Oh trust me. You'll like it." Glukhov smirks.

Glukhov walks over to the car, leans into it and reaches for a switch and flicks it on. Glukhov stands back as the car begins to rumble a bit. Then the mechanical arms begin pulling in the damaged wheels and comes back out with new and silver rims with new tires. Then it begins denting out the bumps left by the gang shaping it back to it's normal look then the broken lights popped out and pushed out new lights. Lastly the interior begins reshaping and reforming into brand new leather seats with a new dashboard, new gauges and a new steering wheel. Finally the car was rebuilt into the new Dodge Challenger HellCat. Nero was surprised seeing that it can rebuild itself.

"Wow…" Nero mumbles.

"Like I said, I build them to last." Glukhov answers.

"Alright, well since that's all fixed up I think I'm going to be heading home right now." Nero answered.

"You do that."

"What are you going to do?" Nero asked.

"Going home. Where else." Glukhov answers.

"Your not gonna try and go after those kids are you?" Nero asked.

"Nero, their just punk kids. They don't know better."

"Yeah but you did get pretty pissed when you found out it was punks of all things that ended up tearing up one of your car's." Nero answers with a raised eyebrow.

"I was but I told you that's why I'm prepared."

"And you're telling me that nowhere deep down you want a little payback in revenge?"

"I'll let them go this time but next time I'm gonna personally beat senses into their punk asses." Glukhov answered as he headed back into his truck.

Nero shrugged and started heading back to his car. "Thanks for the help Glukhov."

"Of course." Glukhov jumps in his truck, starts it up and drives off as Nero does the same.

* * *

On the highway of Lumiose City, a small group of Cobalions race down the highway lead by their supposed leader who was recognizable by driving a Harley Davis Motorcycle and had a helmet resembling a Cobalion head. Around that time a small group of Tveltals drove up and cornered them. One Tveltal grabbed one Cobalion and bashed his head through the window of a passenger's car. He was unable to get away from a Cobalion who rushed up and smacked him hard with a bat.

One Tveltal with a large steel pipe jumped up towards the Cobalion leader and bashed him on the helmet. Since the leader was wearing a modified helmet it did nothing. So in return he head butts the Tveltal in the head and sends him falling right into the road where he ends up ramming through the windshield of another car.

The Cobalion leader watched this for a moment before he looked forward and saw Fang driving towards him at high speed. Seeing that he wanted to play chicken, the leader charged his bike forward as the two charged at one another at increasing speed up to 100 mph. At the right moment, Fang did a low 180 turn to on his bike to smack the Cobalion leader's bike below and cause it ram off the highway and straight through a truck.

Before the other Cobalions could react, they were soon ambushed by other Tveltals lead by Ash as they rammed into them off the highway or into other driving vehicles. Their victory was only short lived as they saw a group of cop cars driving towards their location.

"Crap it's the cops!" Ash yelled out.

"Let's move out, we're done for the day!" Fang order as he and his gang all raced down the highway to outrun the cops.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shawn was finally able to get Phoenix back home safe and sound without running into any more of those gangs. He parked his truck in the garage, stepped out, and gently picked Phoenix up bridal style. Closing the door behind him, he carried her into their home and up into their bedroom where he softly lays her down on the bed.

"There you go, Phoenix." Shawn says softly.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek a little. "I make out and give you a reward, but I'm still feeling numb and sore from the medicine they gave me." she answered.

"It's alright you don't have to thank me. Wait here I'll be right back." Shawn requested as he left somewhere in the house.

A few short minutes later, Shawn came back with a bowl of hot chicken broth soup for Phoenix.

"Chicken Broth soup?" Phoenix asks.

"Yep, the good old chicken classic soup." Shawn answered as he took a seat next to Phoenix and scooped up a spoonful. He blow on it a little making sure it's not too hot before feeding some to Phoenix.

"It's delicious." Phoenix says with a smile and smacks her lips a bit.

"Only the best for you. So do you want the girls to stay over at Nero's place for the night?" Shawn asked as he feed her another spoonful of Chicken Broth.

"Yeah, let the kids stay over there for the night. At least until I get better you know." Phoenix answers.

"Alright let me make the phone call." Shawn handed her the bowl of chicken broth.

"Sure thing." She answered as she carefully started drinking the soup herself now that she felt some of her energy returned to her.

Shawn dialed on the phone to call Nero's place. "Hello? Hey Tera, how are you? Where's Nero? Huh? Oh still out huh. Had a run in with a gang. Yeah I had a run in myself. Don't worry we're all safe and sound not hurt they're just a bunch of kids who don't know any better. Phoenix had the poke flu but got two shots to help her and she's doing so much very well and better and she's eating now so that's a great plus. Huh? Oh you want to put the kids on the line for her. Alright here she is."

Shawn handed the phone to Phoenix "The girls want to talk to you." Shawn mentions.

Phoenix takes the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi mom how're you feeling?' Zeya asked over the phone.

"Mommy is doing okay. How are my babies doing?" She asks.

"Oh we're doing fine, Tera just finished giving Abby a bath and she looks beautiful and clean right now. Do you want to talk to her real quick?" Zeya asked.

"Yes, I love to." Phoenix answers.

She heard Zeya place the phone over to Abby. Phoenix hears Abby cooing over the phone as Phoenix was awing and adored by her.

"Hi Abby. How is my baby doing?" Phoenix asks.

She heard Abby cooed sweetly on the phone. Phoenix giggled a bit hearing her laugh herself. "Mommy misses you. Mommy will see you again okay. Mommy loves you." Phoenix blows kisses over the phone.

Zeya softly took the phone to continue talking.

"We're going to let you girls stay for the night. Tomorrow your daddy is gonna pick you both up and he needs to have you check by Nurse Joy tomorrow Zeya." Phoenix.

"Okay mommy I'll write that down. Glad your feeling better. Me and Abby love you."

"Mommy loves you both too." Phoenix says as she hangs up and hands the phone back to Shawn.

"Do you need anything else Phoenix, a drink, some more blankets, pillows, the remote to the T.V?" Shawn asked.

"No Shawn. All I want is you is to be by my side. That's all." Phoenix says with a smile as she pats the other side of the bed.

Shawn nods. He quickly went to the bathroom and changed back into his pajamas he wore that morning and sat beside Phoenix on the bed. He gently wrapped an arm around her and let her cuddle close to him and lay her head on his strong chest. The two sat completely still relaxing and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Meanwhile the Tveltal gang drove up at a alley way to meet up.

"Connor, status report?" Fang asked.

"Well the Cobalions got their asses whooped but eight our friends are in the emergency room right now. Gonna have to figure out how to bust them out when they get better." Connor answered.

Fang sighed annoyingly and rubbed his face.

"Hey boss you okay?" Sarek asked.

"Yeah...I guess, I'm turning in for the day guys. Ash you're in charge until tomorrow." Fang said and drove off before anyone could ask or say anything.

Sometime later, Fang drove up to a run down small apartment that didn't look that much to the eyes. Parking his bike and places the security protocols on it, he walked off into his apartment room. After which he enters and locks the door behind him while stripping down to just his boxers. Once done he just plops down on the small bed he had and stared at the ceiling. Watching the ceiling fan turn ever so slowly. In the back of his mind he heard screams of pain and agony that made him cringe and cover his ears. He punched his pillow hard and groaned heavily in irritation. He took some deep breaths to calm himself down and looked over to his nightstand. There a photo of him long with a beautiful Absol girl as toddlers were playing in a flowery field. Fang picked the photo up and looked at it deeply, mainly at the Absol in the picture.

"I'll them pay. I'll make them all pay…" he said sadly as he held the picture close to him and cried silently to himself.

**And so here we end another adventure with Shawn, his friends and family as everyone has experienced gang trouble. Quite an interesting day for them. What will be their next adventure? Stay tuned...**


	27. Another day for Zeya

**It has been a few days after Phoenix caught the seasonal Poke Flu and is now feeling allot better. Zeya and Abby return home and continued her daily bases like school. We find ourselves with Zeya and her friends getting ready for school. How will their day go? Let's find out…**

Zeya and her friends were in the same truck as Shawn was giving them a ride to school. He didn't mind at all bringing the girls to school but Zeya didn't feel happy. Hyro has caught the Poke Flu as Shawn and her friends try to cheer her up.

"Hey cheer up Zeya Hyro's gonna be fine. Tera's taking him to the doctor right now to get him some help. And if he's feeling any better, I'll take you over to see him if you want?" Shawn offered.

Zeya looks up. "Really? Thank you daddy." She says with a smile.

He smiles and pats her head softly.

"Hey Zeya, when do we get the chance to meet this boyfriend of yours?" Luxy asks.

"Yeah we only got to hang out with him very slightly last Halloween but we didn't get a chance to get to know him much." Stella mentions.

"Don't worry… you'll girls meet him soon." Zeya answers.

Cookie wasn't listening as she was looking at Berga as she wanted to get to know her better but was too afraid to even talk to her despite after saving her from the certain trouble.

It didn't take too long for Shawn to arrive at the school and drop them off. He hugged Zeya bye before letting her and her friends out. Before he left, Zeya did knock on his window for one last thing.

"Yes sweetheart?" He asked.

"Could you, if you can, take care of Hyro for me while I'm gone. Please." She requested softly.

"Honey, I told you Tera is taking care of him but alright and why do you ask?" He asks.

Zeya remained silent, not sure how to respond.

"Zeya?" He asks.

"I just...I don't know I…" she stuttered nervously in her words.

Shawn gently touched her hands to help ease her. "It's okay Zeya. He's going to be fine. Trust me."

"I just, I saw how sick it made mom and…" she tried telling him.

"Trust me, Zeya. Tera, knew what to give when she heard Phoenix was sick. So I'm sure Hyro will do fine. He's in good hands okay." He says calmly.

"Okay…" she sighed.

"But if it makes you feel better I'll go keep an eye on him for you."

"Thank you daddy…"

"Of course sweetie. Now run along before your late okay." Shawn says as he kisses her on the forehead.

Zeya smiles and rushes off with her friends. He watches her run off into the school smiling as he drives off. Zeya caught up with her friends as they were waiting for her.

"Hey Zeya I got a question, have you ever thought about trying out for cheerleading?" Luxy asked as they made their way to class.

"No why?" Zeya asks curiously.

"I don't know you look like you keep yourself in great shape in gymnastics and you got all the skills and talents to easily join. Also you'll be able to get access to the school's sexy cheerleading outfit for you and your boyfriend to enjoy." Luxy suggests while nudging Zeya's shoulder with her elbow.

Zeya blushes a bit thinking how Hyro would like seeing her in a cheerleaders outfit she has many thoughts in her head.

"I can tell you're putting some serious thought to it." Luxy mentions.

"Well… I don't know really…" She stutters a bit while blushing hard.

"Give it some thought and let me know and I'll be able to put in a good word for you. But if you're not interested it's okay you can always borrow mine to play around with for your boyfriend." Luxy tells her.

Zeya blushes even hard wrapping her tongue around her face to hide it as the girls laughed.

The girls arrived at their first class of the day in the science lab. Taking their seats, they unpacked and prepared for whatever lecture.

"Hey Zeya, I know it's been a long while but is it true that you actually had something known as Arnis Syndrome?" Cookie asked.

"Please don't remind me, Cookie. That was a horrible time for me." Zeya says as she puts her head down.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up anything bad it's just...I've never heard of it and it was going to be something we were going to talk about in science class in a few moments. I searched everywhere on the internet and books and there's very little information on it." Cookie apologised.

"It's okay, Cookie." Zeya says as she smiles slightly.

"I don't know how the heck they expect us to do a small report on that syndrome since they say it's so rare that it's not even in the medical history books." Stella groans in frustration while she laid her head on the table.

"Yeah, how the hell are we gonna do this?" Luxy asks.

Around that time their teacher came in followed by a new student Zeya never saw before. She turned to see it was a very beautiful young female Absol with white fur that was bright, a pair of crimson eyes, and very buxom body. The fur on her head was shoulder-length with one long strand of fur kept braided neatly to the left side of her face. She wore a pink camisole with a blue vest, a small purple skirt, and big brown boots. She also appeared to have a Native American like tribal look to her as she had a tribal wristband on her right wrist, a small tribal beaded necklace with a turquoise crystal, and her braid being braided tribal style. She was stunningly beautiful yet by the look of her face she seemed almost deeply sad for some reason.

The absol just walked to the furthest table in the back and sat by herself. Zeya leaned over to Luxy and whispered. "Hey Luxy, who's that?"

"Huh, oh that's Aelita, she's another member of our cheerleading team but she very rarely comes to school and practice, and when she does she tends to keep to herself and try and distance herself from others. She's quite the mysterious one." Luxy whispers back.

"Oh so she's that type of girl eh?" Stella whispers.

"What you guys can't tell, she's an absol." Cookie mentions.

"Yes Cookie we know." Berga answers.

"Well you know there more to it since she's an Absol." Cookie informs.

"Like what?" Berga asks.

"Absol were originally natives heer in Lumiose city long before its discovery. When the settlers first arrived at the time, they struggled severely from constant natural disasters that occurred. The settlers blamed the Absols for the disasters and tried to force them out. The Absols fought back but the Settlers had superior weapon and technology compared to what the Absol tribes had. Eventually they prevailed for a time and forced them back. And of course every now and then there would be skirmishes but it wasn't until 1830 when the President of the United states signed a treaty to have all the Absols removed from Lumiose period and forced them to move to the snow mountains where many died from the journey. You may know this in our history books as the 1830 Absol removal act aka the Trial of Frozen Tears. Now today things have calmed down a lot but there's still issues going on with people still blaming them for natural disasters and most of the tribes of today are fighting the government for their land back." Cookie informed.

"Wow, that sounds pretty rough for them. It makes sense why they're so rare like the Mew's and Lugia." Berga answers.

"Pretty much." Cookie answered.

"Well maybe it's time she has some friends." Zeya suggests.

"Good luck with that, I've been trying to talk with her ever since she joined cheerleading and well I'll just say she's extremely shy and doesn't like being the center of attention. Why the hell she joined beats me since she very rarely joins or participates in it. Now you would think she would be kicked out but as it turns out her dad is a lawyer and a pretty good one. I mean her dad is so good at being a lawyer he was able to help a client win against the Government's supreme court in a trial where the client sued the government for over taxing." Luxy comments.

"Well I'm willing to try. At lunch I'll talk to her." Zeya answers.

"Be careful, one last thing. Though it's a myth of a rumor with little to no proof. There's a rumor that says that she's close friends with the leader of the Yveltal gang. And you do not want to make enemies with them…" Luxy also mentions.

"How am I gonna make enemies if I'm not in a gang?" Zeya asks.

Her friends were silent for a moment and sighed as the Teacher started writing down notes for them to take. Three periods have passed by as it was lunch time for the students as the girls eat together in a group but Zeya sees the same Absol girl just sitting by herself and not eating any lunch.

"Looks like it's time to talk to her." Zeya says to her friends.

"Try not to get in trouble Zeya." Stella mentions.

"Come on, Stella. Since when has Zeya gotten in trouble." Berga comments.

"You never know…" Stella answers.

Zeya gets up, takes her tray and walks over to the Absol girl. She sits next down to her as the Absol looked very curious of what Zeya was doing. However she looked very nervous as she was shaking a little in nervousness.

"Hello." Zeya greeted.'

Aelita looked nervously down at the table. "H-hi…" she said softly.

"I'm Zeya Kaiser. Who are you?" Zeya asks.

"Aelita…" she answered nervously.

"Hello Aelita. How are you?"

She remained silent as if not sure how to answer.

"It's okay. You don't have to answer."

She remained silent again.

"So… uh. What do you like?" Zeya asks.

"I don't know…" she answered shyly.

"Well I like playing video games, doing gymnastics, and I love my boyfriend, Hyro." She answers.

"Okay…" she said softly.

"Do you have anyone special?" She asks.

She actually nodded her head very slowly yes.

"You do? Who?" She asks.

She remained silent.

"It's okay. You don't have to answer. I just thought… maybe that we can be friends." Zeya suggests.

Aelita remained silent.

"Okay then. Well… I'll see you around." Zeya says as she gets up and takes her tray into the trash once lunch was over.

Aelita kept staring at her table but shirt gripped her skirt a little with a sad look in her eyes. It was P.E. period as Zeya, her friends and the new Absol girl including the bullies were all in the same class. They were in the school's field track with the football team using the football field so they have to share the field for today. Everyone was in their P.E. outfits consisting of the usual T-shirts, shorts, and sneakers.

"Oh I hate P.E. sometimes." Berga mentions. "I still haven't gotten over what happened…"

"What? What happened? I don't remember… Oh now I remember." Luxy asks.

"Yeah…" Berga sighed.

"Yeah I know. I only did it protect you." Cookie answered

"So how did it go with Aelita?" Stella asked Zeya.

"It went well… sorta. She barely talked but said a few things." Zeya answers.

"Wow, that's more than anyone can get out of her." Luxy comments. "Whenever I talked with her she just seemed scared and rushed off like she was afraid of something."

"Well hopefully she'll open up more." Cookie answers.

Zeya notices her just sitting there by herself in the bleachers just looking sad for some reason. Zeya went over to her and sat by her with her leg crossed looking at her. Aelita noticed her and shaked a little nervously as she said nothing.

"Aelita, why don't you join us?" Zeya asks.

She said nothing but gripped her arm tightly a little.

"Are you okay?" Zeya asks.

"That wouldn't be a good idea…" she spoke softly.

"Why is that?"

"Because...you'll all die." She whispered sadly.

"Huh?" Zeya asks confusingly.

Before she could ask any further, the same bullies who raped Cookie and Berga appeared heading towards her friends, looking pissed. Zeya looked very curious of what they're doing went over to them.

"Where the hell is Stella? That big blue tub of shit is gonna pay for it." Frita asks furiously.

"You looking for me?" Stella comes up and approaches them.

"Yeah, we're looking for you since from the shower." Nina answers.

Nina looks over to Cookie and Berga as they pushed Luxy out of the way as the two were hovering over them.

"Well well. If it isn't Eevee whore and and Berga shemale? Glad to see us again?" Nina asks with a grin on her face.

"N-No, it isn't." Berga answers frighteningly.

"Well I'm sure we gave you two sluts a good time the last time we met. And I thought why not have another go like last time but maybe we can add the third wheel. What do you say, Rita?" Frita asks.

"Yeah it would be great." An Emolga appears while Rita was answering.

"Looks you ladies are up for a good gangbang." Rita comments with smile on her face.

Berga and Cookie were frighten a little bit but Cookie stood up against her.

"No, were not. Not again. Not this time." Cookie defended.

"Hey, leave them alone." Stella says as she stood tall against them.

"Yeah, bug off why don't you." Luxy contributed.

"Or what?" Nina asks.

Zeya leaps into the air and sticks the landing in front of her friends standing up with her friends.

"Or you're gonna get your ass kicked." Zeya answered.

"Oh yeah. Just like when Cookie try to save Berga? I beg to differ. Let's see how well you do on your own." Frita comments.

It was at that moment that they just realized Aelita was just standing there behind Zeya and her friends the entire who was just staring at the three bullies with an emotionless almost lifeless look on her face.

"Well come on then. Show me what you got." Zeya taunts.

Aelita softly touches Zeya's shoulder and gently pushes her aside as she walked up ahead of her friends to get right in front of the bullies.

"Oh look. It's the silent treatment." Rita comments.

"Well bitch. What are you gonna do about it?" Nina says as she shoves her back.

Aelita said nothing except continued to stare at them in the eyes with her emotionless look.

"Well come on now. You gonna do something?" Frita asks.

Aelita still said and did nothing except continue to stare at them with an emotionless almost lifeless look on her face.

"Well then I guess she'll be the one to go down first." Frita says as she throws a fist at her.

With lightning like speed, Aelita caught her fist in a painful wrist lock and does a supinating wristlock-throw that stretches the extensor digitorum to throw her face first to the ground. Before anyone could understand what just happened, Aelita snapped Frita's wrist in two with a loud and agonizing bone tearing sound heard.

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Frita screams in agony.

Aelita just stared at her emotionlessly while slightly nodding her head to the right as she continued to twist Frita's wrist even more to add more pain.

"Okay! Okay!" Frita continues screaming drawing attention around them.

Aelita let's her wrist go but made sure to kick her elbow in the opposite direction to fully break her arm. The other two charged towards at Aelita after badly hurting Frita as Nina tries to upper cut her but Aelita effortlessly dodges the uppercut, grabs her wrist and does a rotational wristlock and throws her hard to the dirt ground. Nina was surprised at first and tried to attack Aelita merely spun around Nina, does a low kick to knock her to her knees, grab her forearm and does a forearm hip throw to smash her hard on Rita and Frita.

"Arceus girl. She's some kind of ninja or something." Nina comments as she groaned in heavy pain.

The Machamp and Nariyama the boyfriends of Frita and Nina rushed over hearing the screaming from their their girlfriends.

"What the heck happened here?" The Machamp yelled.

"What do you think? That bitch broke my arm." Frita answers as she points at the Absol.

The Machamp and Nariyama turned towards Aelita, Zeya and her friends. They charge towards them with furious rage before feeling a rock hit them both in the heads.

"Ow what the?"

"Hey ass monkeys? Didn't you ever heard the term never harm a lady?" They heard someone call out to them.

The girls, Machamp, and Hariyama see Fang walk towards them with Ash, Connor, Sarek and a handful of Yveltals started walking up to them, having twisted smirks on their faces.

"What the heck are you doing here?" The Machamp asks.

Fang and his friends chuckled at them as Connor walked up to Hariyama and tooks his wallet. When the Hariyama tried getting it back, five Yveltals blocked his way and shoved him back.

"What does it look like. Everything we see is our turf, and you guys are trying to start trouble on our turf. We have a zero bullshit tolerance for that right fellahs."

The Yveltals all chuckled at this.

"This is a school you jackass. We have nothing to do with your bullshit turf." The Hariyama answers.

"Really because last I checked this school was placed on our turf and as such is part of our turf." Sarek comments as he spat some chewed tobacco on the Nariyama's foot.

"And we go to this school to for our dying need to learn something important." Ash joked which the others laughed at.

"How about you keep your bullshit gang out of the school." The Machamp comments.

At that moment they all smirked evilly and surround them. Fang got up in the Machamp's face and smirked.

"And who's gonna make us huh?" Fang asked as his smirked widens even more while the two were suddenly surrounded by Fang's heavily armed gang.

The Machamp and Nariyama became a little frightened from their surrounding since they were outnumbered and this was the Yveltal gang who are infamous for cause serious destruction to the public.

"Boo." Fang said as he thumbed the Machamp's forehead.

The jocks ran off with their girlfriends scared.

Fang turned towards Zeya and her friends. Sarek smirked and tipped his cowboy hat to them while Ash gave them a playful wink.

"Evening lovely ladies how are we doing?" Fang asked.

"We're doing fine. Thank you for that." Luxy comments.

"Ah shucks it's what we do on the sidelines after all we…" Fang tried saying before he was interrupted by the approaching football team.

"Hey you little punks this ain't no place for a street gang like you to hang out so get off the field. Else me and the boys are gonna have to make your faces look like your asses. And your asses look like your faces." The captain of the team threatened as he was joined back by the Machamp and Nariyama.

The Yveltals all turned towards the football team and continued to smirk. Fang sighed as he did the same.

"Hey you, pretty boy. I want to make a joke about your team. What's it's name?" Ash asked the Captain.

"The Lumiose City West Men!" He cheered out.

"HOO–HA!" The football team cheered.

The Yveltals just stood dumbfounded.

"Oh I am too annoyed for this shit. Yveltals brace yourselves and kick their asses!" Fang ordered.

"It's ass whipping time!" Ash announced as he was the first one to strike as he punched the football team captain in the face so hard it broke his jaw and knocked him out solid cold.

As Ash threw the first punch at the captain then the gang and the football team began throwing punches at each other starting a war even the students from inside the school heard. They all rushed to the windows to watch the fight as they cheered and chanted "Fight!" repeatedly at the gang and team fighting. Zeya and her friends including Aelita stood back from the fight so they don't caught in the middle nor get in trouble if they get caught.

"Holy shit the entire football team is in an a all out brawl with the Yveltal gang!" One student announced as everyone started rushing out to see the war going on.

"Shit has never been so real until now." Another said as a majority of the Yveltals beating the living crap out of the football team due to them playing dirty and fighting rougher.

The teachers and security guards rushed out to break up the fight.

"Hey guys here come the cops and teachers!" Sarek announced.

"Bring on the wimps." Ash said as he knocked one security guard out with one kick to the gut. Before long the entire gang started fighting and beating up both the Football team and the school staff.

"We need to go now." Stella motions as the other girls followed her.

Long time after they left the fight eventually ended as the gang were in the principal's office with the human gym teacher.

"This school is your last chance! If trash like yourselves can't keep up with the academic ability of regular students this is it! If you can't live a decent social life you end up here and if you screw up here it's the end of the road!" The Gym teacher yelled.

"Also even though you are all still attending here if you get more than penalty points on your record you're sent to the regular courts." The Principle mentions.

"Ah bite me. Don't mess with us you bald headed old fart." Fang warns the principal.

"Aren't any of you listening to me?!" The Gym Teacher yelled.

"You lost me halfway through sir!" Ash yelled back in a mocking soldier tone.

"DISCIPLINE!" The gym teacher yells as he punched Ash hard in the face.

"DISCIPLINE!" The gym teacher yelled again as he punched Connor in the face.

"DISCIPLINE!" The gym teacher yelled once more and he punched Fang in the face while the Principle just watched calmly.

"DISCIPLINE!" The gym teacher yelled as he punched Sarek in the face.

"DISCIPLINE!" The gym teacher yelled when he punched a Yveltal gang member in the face.

"DISCIPLINE!" The gym teacher yelled when he punched another Yveltal gang member in the face.

"DISCIPLINE!" The gym teacher yelled when he punched the last Yveltal gang member in the face.

"DISMISSED!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Thank you very much sir… ow!' The Yveltal gang members groaned in pain.

Later as the gang walk down the stairs, Fang shouts out. "You Bastards! You and we are gonna go at in a Mexican Stand off someday Assholes!"

"We're gonna remember this you dickless fuckers!" Ash yelled out in anger.

"Rot in hell you sick santimonian sons of a bitches!" Sarek called out as he threw the trash can at the principal's office door.

"Damn." Fang groaned as he and his gang walk down the stairs rubbing their very bruised faces.

It was at the end of the day as the girls including Aelita were standing in front of the building waiting for Shawn to pick them up.

"Is it me or the did Yveltal gang actually stood up for us?" Luxy asked in confusion.

"I think so. If it's not protection then I don't know what it is." Berga answers.

To their surprise they saw them coming out still rubbing the large swelling bruises on their faces.

"Shouldn't we go thank them?" Zeya asked.

"Are you kidding that's the Yveltal gang their infamous for causing all kinds of trouble that leads to public destruction to wherever they go." Cookie warned.

"Yeah but they just saved us from being rapped again." Berga answers.

Cookie looks back at Berga and back at the Yveltal's and then back at Berga again deeply nervous.

Before any of them said anything, Aelita was the first to walk over to the gang. As if almost up noticing her they stopped in surprise.

"Aelita?" Fang asked in surprise.

"Hey boss that's…" Connor tried saying.

"Hey guys give her some space please." Fang ordered as they all took a few steps back and decided to head over to Zeya and her friends.

"We meet again aye lovely ladies?" Ash greets them while rubbing his face

"Hey listen. Thanks for the backup from those jerks." Zeya thanks them.

"Yeah, we really appreciate it." Luxy also thanks them.

"Ah don't mention it little lady we got soft sides for pretty damsels in distress right guys?" Sarek asks as they all fist bumped each other.

Stella kicked him the nuts. "Watch who you're calling a damsel in distress. I never run from a fight."

"I didn't mean it like that." Starek groaned while holding onto his crotch.

"Nice dick move Starek." Ash joked and laughed a little.

"Oh shut it Ash." Sarek moans as he shot him the middle finger.

That was when Zeya noticed Fang and Aelita were talking a little from a distance. From the looks of it they seemed to be having a serious discussion about something until suddenly they hugged each other softly.

"Does he know Aelita?"

"Huh oh you mean the boss? Yeah them two used to be very, very, very close like more so then boyfriend and girlfriend and brother and sisters are. They've known each other since they were born and were both born on the same day in the same hospital. Yeah they're pretty close with each other." Connor answers Zeya as he helps Sarek up to his feet.

"Well just looking at them. I see more than that." Luxy looks over at them.

"Lady you have no idea." Ash mentions.

With Fang and Aelita, the two were talking in continued privacy.

"You didn't have to do that…" Aelita said softly while she hugged him and laid her head on his chest.

"I know…" Fang said as he rubbed her head gently. "But you know me I have a zero bullshit tolerance for that kind of crap. Especially if you are involved in it…"

The two sighed heavily in sadness.

"I thought you were just going to stay home schooled?" Fang asked.

"Daddy changed my mind." She answered.

Fang remained silent. "So, those girls back there...were you…?"

"No…" she said sadly.

"Aelita please, you can't let that control your life. That was years ago, please let it go I can't stand to see you like this." Fang whimpered.

She gripped him hard and started crying quietly.

"Please, keep them away from me, they're good people I don't want it to happen to them…" she begged.

Fang rocked her back and forth softly to try and sooth her.

"And I imagine you want me to stay away as well...for my own protection?" He asked.

"Fang?"

"It's okay, I understand. I guess I best let you go now I don't want your dad walking in here and asking me all kinds of boring questions of collateral damage. Please, try to reconsider." He asked her before letting her go.

She nods quietly and began walking off while crying silently to herself. When she was out of sight, Fang sighed heavily and walked back over to Zeya and her friends.

"How did that go for Aelita?" Berga asks.

Fang sighed and rubbed his face.

"You okay boss?" Ash asked.

Fang said nothing as he looked back at Zeya and her friends with a sad look on his face.

"Hey listen um...you girls seem like nice people and I thank you for trying to be friends with Aelita. But...can you all please just stay away from her. For your own sakes." Fang requested sadly.

"Why?" Zeya asks curiously.

"It's...it's very complicated and you guys wouldn't understand...please." Fang sadly begged Zeya as he held her hand as if begging her to do as he asked and looked like he was on the verge of crying.

Zeya sighed sadly. "Alright then. I just wanted to be friends with her. That's all."

"I know...and she knows as well. We all know, and trust me that's not the reason at all if anything she thinks you're great people. She just doesn't want you guys to get hurt that's all." Fang comments.

Around that time, Zeya heard Shawn beep his truck to let her and her friends know he's here.

"I was hoping we could've gotten to know her better but I understand. Thank you for everything." Zeya thanks them as the girls ran to the truck, jumped in and drove off.

Fang and his gang watch them leave. Fang sighed sadly and started walking off.

"Boss, you going to be okay?' A Yveltal gang member asked.

Fang just waved his hand slightly in a small shrug and kept on walking off.

"I think Fang just needs some time to himself I mean he did just see Aelita and you know how…" Ash mentions softly.

"Yeah…" Connor comments as they all spread out and walk off somewhere.

Back with Zeya and her friends, Zeya was still deep in thought and both bothered and confused on what was wrong.

"How was school today, Zeya?" Shawn asked.

"I..I don't know I guess it was okay." She answered.

"Sounds like you didn't have a good one." He comments.

"Dad, have you ever met any Absols before?" She asked.

"I've heard of them. They're the most rare species in the world like the Mew species but I never met one. Why?" He answers.

"Well we met one today. She seemed distant almost scared to death of us, yet she did not hesitate to stand up for us and defend us from bullies. But still it's almost like she's afraid of everyone around her." Zeya answers.

"Well think about sweetie. Her kind has always been shunt aside from society from back then to now. They've always have been distance from other people and pokemon. I hope some day more show up."

"I just wanted to help and be her friend, I didn't mean to scare her." Zeya answers.

"I'm sure she wanted to friends with you too." Shawn comments as he kisses her on the forehead.

Zeya sighed and closed her eyes and sleep on the way back. Sometime later, Hyro was laying in his bed feeling sore all over his body after getting two shots up his butt from Nurse Joy. Tera was sitting on a chair beside him wiping a wet cold rag on his forehead.

"Don't worry Ms. Tera. Your son will be just fine." Nurse Joy informs.

Tera noded as she continued to softly wipe Hyro's head. Nero thanked Nurse Joy and walked with her outside to her car.

"I'm sorry mom..." Hyro asked tiredly.

"There's nothing to be sorry about honey."

"I didn't mean to…" he tried saying as he cringed in pain from the painful shots he got.

"Don't say another sweetie. Just rest okay?" She requests.

"Get sick and scare everyone and…" he tried saying.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Now please rest." She requests again.

Hyro softly nods and closed his eyes gently.

"Hey Tera, Shawn and Zeya are here." Nero calls out.

"Okay. Send them up." Tera calls back.

Shawn and Zeya walked into Hyro's room.

"Hey there, Hyro." Zeya greeted.

Hyro gently opened his eyes a little and smiled weakly.

"Hello Hyro. How are feeling" Shawn greeted and asked

"I'm feeling okay Mr. Kaiser. My whole body feels numb from Nurse Joy's shots but its better being sick." Hyro answered weakly.

"He was so sick we couldn't bring him to the Pokemon Center. They had to send Nurse Joy down here personally just to help him." Tera informed.

"Dang, Phoenix wasn't even that sick when she had it. Sorry to hear that Hyro." Shawn comments.

Hyro tried to give him a thumbs up but was to weak and sore to make much of a proper one before his hand gave out.

"Take it easy Hyro. Zeya I'll be downstairs, okay." Shawn mentions to Zeya.

"Okay daddy."

"Don't get too close to him. I don't want you catching i either." Shawn alerts.

"I won't daddy." She answers.

"Okay then." Shawn confirms as he exits the room.

"I'll leave you two alone, but don't get too close he may still be catchy and please let me know of anything changes in his condition." Tera requested as she patted Zeya's hand.

"Okay Mrs. Tera."

Tera gets up and leaves the room to give them some privacy. Zeya takes a seat down next to Hyro but does not get too close as Shawn requested her.

"How are you feeling, Hyro?" Zeya asks.

"I was bad sick earlier but thanks to these painful shots up the butt I'm hurting all over but at least I'm not feeling sick no more." He answered with a weak smile on his face.

She giggled a bit at his joke. "At least you're feeling better. That's all that matters."

He tried smiling a little more his eyes grew too heavy for him. He closed them and fell into a deep sleep. In his sleep he softly mumbled "Thank you…"

She wanted to kiss him on the forehead but she would probably catch it. So instead she smiled down at him and stayed with him for the rest of the evening.

"**And so here we end another exciting adventure with Zeya and her friends. Zeya and her friends stood up to their bullies alongside with unusual allies but nevertheless they know that friendship can overcome anything. But what of the Absol girl and what is her connection with the gang's leader, and why make such a request. Only time can tell for what lies ahead on their next adventure. Stay tuned...**


	28. Life Training

"_Hello everyone, Master DA here. I know me and Solid G3 Legend have been off of Flames of Heart for a while now because… well life. We were quite busy for a few weeks now and Solid hasn't been feeling good also. So we are trying to get back into it as best as we can. So hopefully this will keep you guys busy while we try getting the next chapter out. For now enjoy this chapter. Master out!"_

* * *

"**It was the near end of Spring as Lumiose City was close to the summer season. We find ourselves with Zeya and her friends on there way to a gym downtown. How will their day go? Let's find out…"**

Zeya and her friends were walking along downtown minding their own business. They were on their way to a gym as they were having a conversation about Zeya's parents meeting Blair a.k.a. The Dark Kryptonite.

"You never told me that your parents knew Blair the Dark Kryptonite." Zeya's friend Stella asked as the girls were making their way over to the workout Lumiose building.

"Yeah, they met her on that cruise ship incident when Legion took over the ship."

"Wow, your parents know a MMA celebrity. Your parents are so lucky." Berga adds.

"It was by coincidence that they met. Because they were both taken hostage by Omen during that whole week and they both worked together to try and get out of it. Since then, Blair has been like another member to the family to us."

"And here we are on our way to receive private tutoring from her. It's not everyday you can get private lessons from a retired MMA champion." Luxy comments.

"Well I mentioned something about our situation with our current bullies to Daddy and he thought some good self defense classes would do us good, So he called Blair and set up a tutoring class for us." Zeya answered.

"Wow that is good." Cookie exclaimed.

"So Zeya is your boyfriend still sick with the Poke Flu?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, sadly he is, he's doing much better but Nurse Joy said that he won't be able to return to school until a month from now. That's why he's taking the online classes to not lose progress in school. It's hard on him but he's doing better. I'm just glad we've got some break time because he's really been pushing himself too hard with all the studies while dealing with the Poke Flu." Zeya sighed sadly.

"We're sorry, Zeya. I wish we could do more." Berga pats her on the back.

Zeya smiled while giving Berga a nod. The girls entered the building to see Blair at a distance. At the moment Blair was in a boxing arena while in her usual workout clothes in a sparring session with another MMA trainer. Blair was mostly blocking the punches from the human MMA trainer until she dodged the last punch. From there she used the trainer's momentum to throw him onto the ground while holding onto him and setting up an armbar joint lock to make the trainer tap out. She quickly let's go and stood back up on her feet while helping the human trainer stand back up with a very sore and bruised arm.

"Hello girls. Welcome to MMA private lesson 101. I'm Blair former five time defending lightweight mixed martial arts champion and I will be showing you girls how to kick ass and make a better ass out of yourselves in my own personal style." Blair greets to them.

The girls looked excited especially Stella and Berga as they all climb into the ring with her.

"So Zeya I heard from Shawn you and your friends are having some bully issues at school that's getting a little...physical am I right?" Blair asked.

"Yes you're right. I'm tired of beaten by them." Zeya answered.

"We're all tired of being beaten and pushed around and...used…" Berga sighed as she balled a fist.

Blair noded as she looked at them, especially Berga as she could tell the situation seemed to be getting a little out of hand.

"I understand. Lucky for you girls, you've all come to the right person. Because back in my day I never had bully problems the bullies had my problems. Because my old man was from the military and he taught me and made sure I always gave bullies a reason to run away with their tails tuck between their legs the moment I enter the area." Blair started. "Hell when I walked the hallway they would step aside ready to piss themselves dry in fear of me giving them the evil eye."

"Wow now I wanna fight like you." Stella says with excitement.

"Well it won't be easy and it will be a bitch to put up with. Because you can't master somethings in fifteen seconds that took me fifteen years to master. But I'm getting ahead of myself, go change into your workout clothes and meet me back here when you're all ready to begin." Blair told them.

"We understand." Luxy said as they all went to the locker room to change into their workout outfits.

Hyro was sitting his bed hard at work on his computer fishing up a final online assignment that he had been working on all night. When he turned it in, he tried switching over to another activity he wanted to do until he started coughing hard and his vision was becoming blurry as he felt his whole body ache. He rubbed his face some to try and keep himself from passing out just as he heard his cell phone start going off. He slowly picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?..." he answered as best he could without sounding how horrible he felt but nothing he did worked as it still came out with him sounding deeply ill.

"Hey sweetie it's mom. Just checking up on you" Tera answered over the phone, sounding very deeply worried for him.

"Oh hey mom sorry just been really, really, really busy with the online classes and all while dealing with the Poke Flu. I think I got all the work done but I don't know yet."

"Hyro, you sound terrible, are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom really…" Hyro tried answering but had to stop in mid sentence to grab a small bag and start vomiting roughly.

"Honey, I know you're not okay."

"I'll be fine, you don't have to cancel your camping trip with Shawn and Rex for me. I'll be okay…" he tried talking before he had to vomit again and groan from the intense aching feeling all over his body.

"Sweetie you're in no condition to be by yourself. Not like this." She protested.

"But I'm not going anywhere I've got too much work to do." Hyro answered.

"And when was the last time you got any sleep?" she asked.

Hyro sighed. "Um, I stayed up all night working on my assignments. I just finished the biggest project I worked all night on." he answered.

"Honey I don't want you doing that while you're sick. You need your rest."

"I know but… I don't want to fall behind and...I want to be able to stay with Zeya in our classes…" he sighed as he struggled to hold the phone because of his body aching so much.

She sighs. "Did you at least finish your work?" She asks.

"I finished all my work yes but I need to triple check and see if it's all nicely done and in good shape." he answered while breathing hard.

"Alright but please take your medicine and get some rest please." She begs.

"I'll try…" he answered as he accidently dropped the phone on the floor. "Ah man…"

"Hyro? What was that?"

Hyro struggled to try and reach for his phone since it felt like his body was refusing to obey him. Before he knew it he ended up falling from his bed and landing on the ground roughly with a loud thud sound.

"Ow…" he moaned.

"Hyro, are you okay?" She asks worryingly.

Hyro tried reaching for his phone but again had difficulty in doing so because his body was now hurting. When he did get a hold of his phone he finally answered.

"I'll live I just fell out of bed…" he moaned achingly.

"Honey. Stop looking over your assignments and get some rest." She orders.

"I will just need to…" Hyro stopped in mid sentence again when he had to vomit again in a bag. "Sorry about that, like I said I'll…." he again had to stop and vomit in the bag once more.

Without knowing she hands the phone to Nero hoping he would convince Hyro. "Hyro, this is your father speaking."

"Hey dad sorry i'm just…" he had to stop himself once more to fight the urge to not vomit again.

"Hyro, I want you to stop working and get some rest. You already know how she tends to worry about you. Now stop being stubborn and get some rest." He orders.

Hyro tried responding but his body just felt so horrible and weak that he couldn't even move from the spot he was laying down on the floor, let alone speak. Hyro tried tried saying something but his body became so weak that he ended up dropping the phone again on the ground. He crawled himself over to the phone and tired talking.

"Hyro, are you okay?" He asks.

"I don't think so…" Hyro answered as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he blacked out unresponsive.

"Hyro, if you can hear me. We're coming home." Nero said to which Hyro couldn't hear as he was flat out blacked out.

Meanwhile with Nero and Tera, Nero was driving down the highway as he was talking on the phone. He waited for a response from Hyro but all he could hear was absolute silence.

"Nero, we need to get home. I can't help it leaving him alone in the house that sick." Tera says worryingly.

"He's not responding either, something's up." Nero mention as he hangs up and makes a quick emergency 360 turn back towards their house.

It took them about thirty minutes before they were able to get back home before jumping out of their car and rush inside their home.

"Hyro we're here is everything alright?" Nero asked worryingly.

No response. The two quickly rushed into Hyro room to find him blacked out on the floor unresponsive.

"Hyro!" Tera runs over to him as Nero picks him up and rushes him back into the car's back seats and lays him down gently.

"We need to get him to the Pokemon Center." He says as he starts back up his car and drives off to the Pokemon Center as fast as they could.

Tera stayed in the back seat with her son and laid his head on her lap to try and keep him comfortable. Looking like she was on the verge of breaking down as she felt Hyro's breathing became slower.

Minutes later they arrive to the Pokemon center and drove through the emergency section. He picks Hyro up again and they both rushed him inside.

"We need to see Nurse Joy right away my son blacked out from the Poke Flu and he's not responding and his breathing is getting slower and…" Tera spoke quickly to the doctors inside in a rushed panicked tone. Speaking so fast they had trouble understanding what she was saying.

"My son is having the Poke Flu and he blacked out. Please help." Nero explains clearly to the doctor. Nurse Joy soon came and took Hyro from Nero to gently place him on the stretcher and rushed him over to the ER room.

Nero and Tera watched him be taken away to the ER, both feeling overwhelmed but unlike Nero, Tera felt like she was going to have a mental breakdown from this.

"Tera, I know it looks bad but he's going to be okay. You know that." He tries comforting her.

She turned and hugged Nero closely while crying on his chest. He gently pats her back and holds her closely while she cried into his chest quietly.

Meanwhile, Shawn, Phoenix, Pepper, Lex, Kia, and Rex were at the Lumiose forest for a small camping trip they had plan. The four were waiting for Nero and Tera to come but it had been an hour since they arrived and their two friends hadn't shown up yet.

"Dang, it's not like those two to be late. Think something happened?" Rex asked.

"I don't know, Hyro still has the Poke Flu and I guess Tera just didn't want to leave him alone with him being that sick." Shawn answered.

"Think we should call and check up on them?" Pepper asked.

"Working on that now." Shawn pulled out his phone and tapped it a little to try and call Nero. When he got no signal he groaned. "Damn outdoors and their no signals."

"Well I'm sure it's important for Hyro. I just hope he's okay." Phoenix says as she worries about him too.

"I hope so too. I mean the guy maybe dating Zeya and all but I don't want him to go through that. Speaking of which I got to check up on Zeya, maybe she may have heard about what's going on." Shawn mentions as he tries calling Zeya and gets no signal. "The Great Outdoors would be a wonderful place to live if they had signals."

"I guess we'll just have to go on without them and maybe find somewhere to get a signal." Rex mentioned.

"Yeah. Now let's get a move on." Pepper insisted on.

The group picked up their bags and made their way down through the woods to start their camping trip with a little exploring.

"Hey Kia, tell us again why Luke and Geena aren't coming?" Rex asked.

"Oh well they went to take Susan to get a small check up. She's got a tiny little cold nothing bad or serious like the Poke Flue. Thank Arceus for that. But they're going to be busy all day with their hands full with the baby. So it's just us." Kia answered.

"Hey Rex, didn't you, Nero, and Shawn used to camp out here all the time when you guys were kids?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, It's been a long time since we went camping together. Did you girls know that me, Shawn, and Nero used to camp out here all the time with Michael all the time when we were kids. I believe we used to always hold contests on who would survive the survival lessons out in the wild longer." Rex mentioned.

"Yeah and if I recall you always cheated on those." Shawn answered.

"It's not cheating if it's surviving." Rex smirked.

"Whatever you say, Rex." Shawn joked.

"What did he do?" Pepper asked.

"Oh he would sneak food or snacks or other your not suppose to bring with you on survival out in the wild kind of stuff. And hold out on us while we tried learning to eat the berries and stuff." Shawn mentioned.

"Like I said, it's called surviving. And I always won because I always came prepared."

"The whole point of the contest was how long we were suppose to endure Nature's Wrath with no equipment or food brought with us. We were suppose to learn how to live off the land and how to survive it."

"Oh yeah sure live like we're in the stone age. Screw that." Rex countered.

"Wow Shawn. I didn't know you were such a survivalist." Phoenix says flattering.

"Not really, Michael was the biggest survival of the group. Hell it was something he would always have the bragging rights over me on. If Rex here never cheated Michael would be the always winner. I swear when we got out in the woods and all three of us struggled to even walks steps, he'll be up on one the trees like a ninja laughing at us." Shawn groaned as he tried calling again but still got no signal.

"Still nothing?" Phoenix asked.

"Still nothing." he answered as he put his phone up for the moment. "So what are we going to do first people?"

"Well that depends, anyone got any plans what we could do?" Rex asked.

"Hm, we can hike on the hills. Take in the scenery of the forest." Pepper suggested.

"Sounds good to me, maybe we can get a good signal from there." Shawn mentioned.

"Or...since we're going to be away from society we could take the opportunity to...living live with nature if you catch my meaning." Phoenix suggested with a seductive wink.

"Oh I catch your drift." He smiles back lustfully.

"Oh yeah, in the jungle, the lions jungle, the lion will be up all night getting lucky." Lex joked.

"Cut it out. And we're in a forest not a jungle." Kia corrected.

"Whatever, we gonna go at it in the woods today wild animal style." Lex joked, not paying attention to where he was going. Before he knew it he tripped off an edge and started rolling down a mountain hill.

The others watched him tumbled down the hill as they flinched a little from the bumps. He continues to tumble down the hill until he stopped at a edge of the hill as he slowly recovers from it. He gets up slowly and chuckles a bit.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." he cheered before unintentionally taking a forward step just to fall off the edge and continue rolling down the mountain hill. Again he continued to roll down the hill until he grabbed onto a set of small tree root and held on for dear life.

"Oh...thank you little roots. Please stay strong." he begged as he tried pulling himself up to get back up using the tree roots. Due to his large size and how fragile the roots he ended up tearing the roots out of the ground. Where he continues to slide down the hill still tumbling and twirling down for a good amount of two minutes.

After falling down the hill for a good two minutes, he ended up rolling up to another edge where he rolled off into the air. Landing face first into a tree stump where his head gets stuck in.

Sometime later after watching Lex roll down the hill for a few minutes until they lost sight of him, the group started making their way down the hill where they tried looking for him.

"Lex!" they called out for him.

"Where did you go?" Kia called out.

The group got their answer when they saw Lex coming up to them. His head completely covered and hidden by the large tree stump his head was stuck in.

"Lex?" Shawn asked in confusion as the group just finally took notice of him while he was walking away from them. Apparently the stump blocked his vision as he kept on walking around and bumping into trees.

"Lex!" Kia shouted at him.

Lex immediately turned to her direction. "Kia!"

"What is that on your head?" she asked.

"It's a stump, I can't get it off!" Lex answered.

Kia sighed before saying. "Bend over."

Lex did as he was told as kia and the others grouped together to try and yank it off his head. Much to their annoyance, they struggled to yank the stump off before it suddenly came off. As a result from trying to yank it off too quickly while it did that, Lex ended up falling back and rolling down the same hill again. Lex fell down the hill for another two minutes again reaching the bottom face planted into mud. He gets up from the mud on the floor and wipes off the large chunk.

"What in the hell was that all about?!" He says while breathing heavily.

Meanwhile back with Zeya and her friends, Zeya had just finished getting dressed in her workout outfit as she exited the girl's changing room and waited for her other friends to finish up and join her.

Zeya was in black bra tank top exposing her belly with tight shorts up to her thighs and bandages wrapped around her hand. Luxy was wearing a red tank top exposing her back and tight black pants. Cookie was wearing a gray tank top with gray sweat pants, Berga was wearing a camouflage tank top and camouflage pants and finally Stella was wearing a full black large bra with black tight shorts up to her thighs.

Blair sat quietly drinking a little water to cool off from the workout practice match she had earlier. Around that time she saw the girls coming up to her all now dressed and ready for her MMA lessons.

"Alright glad to see you all look committed. But let's now see how far you girls are committed. Before we start I always find it's an important procedure to get to know a little more about others. I know Zeya allot but I don't know about her personally. So I want each of you to tell me your names, what you do, and what experience in martial arts you have. Zeya can you start for me sweetheart." Blair requested.

Zeya steps up first. "Well my dad trained me a little on boxing and some kickboxing." Zeya answered.

Blair raised an eyebrow. "Really, well I guess everyone teaches something different sometimes compared to what they know. Next."

Stella steps up second. "I'm Stella and I know a bit of boxing when I was in middle school." She answered.

Cookie steps up. "I'm Cookie and I don't know a thing about fighting." She admits.

Berga steps up after Cookie. "I'm Berga and I don't fight much either."

Finally Luxy comes in. "I'm Luxy and I don't fight at all." She also admits.

Blair nods a little with her arms crossed. "I understand but I wasn't asking if you fight I just wanted to know what your martial arts background could be. Cookie says she doesn't know a thing about fighting so that tells me she's has the least experience and I know how I can help with that. Berga, Luxy if I can get a little more information from maybe what you may or may not know I'll know how I can train you two." Blair requested.

"Blair, it's obvious we don't fight like you do." Berga answers.

"I know but just because you never fought doesn't mean you may know a style or have tried to know one secretly." Blair answered with a friendly smile.

"No Blair. We don't know any styles you know." Luxy answers.

"I see so you're both like Cookie, no experience or knowledge in any style whatsoever?" she asked to be sure.

"Yes Blair. That's what we're saying." Berga answers clearly.

Blair smiled and clapped her hands. "Good now I know how to approach each of you girls. Berga, Cookie, Luxy I'm going to need you three to sit and observe for at the moment. Zeya, you and Stella please step forward with me. Since you two have experience in some style I'm going to use you two as examples to help showcase all of you some techniques I know."

The three stepped aside to observe what Blair was about to do as Stella and Zeya step forward to Blair.

"Alright we're going to see if we can take what we feel is the most useful for us to learn. For now I want you and Stella to spar with each other using only what you currently know. I want you other girls to watch and observe as best as you can. I have some sparring gear closeby for you two to put on so go and get strapped up before commencing with the spar." Blair instructed.

Zeya and Stella walked over to the corner to put on the sparring gear Blair had for them. Putting on some boxing gloves and protective head wear and foot pads. They placed mouth pieces in their mouths and walked over to the sparring mat. Blair stood in the mat in between them and motioned her hand for them to begin as she took a few steps back.

Zeya puts her fists up as Stella does the same but with much bigger hands and they begin circling each other waiting for each other to make their move. Zeya first throws a punch at Stella as she blocks with her large arms and throws one back Zeya pushing her a bit. Zeya continues throws her punches with a few left and right hooks while Stella blocked off her hits then Stella decides to go in with a large right hook as Zeya ducked from it and upper cut Stella by surprised. Zeya followed suit with a low kick to Stella's shins that knocked her off her feet.

"Wow Zeya. Your father taught you well." Blair commented.

"Thanks."

"Now girls." Blair started as Zeya helped Stella up to her feet. "Tell me what did you see from that small sparring match?" she asked.

"That I got Stella in the shin to knock her down." Zeya answers.

"Nope. Anyone else want to try and take a shot at the answer?" Blair asked.

The girls didn't know so they just shook their heads saying no.

"It's called opening opportunities. She kept a good eye on her opponent and the situation of the fight. Self defense doesn't always require knowing a style, the most important aspect is reading your opponents movements, skills, flaws, and knowing your surroundings. It also requires every now and then to use your special talents. In fact the original term form Kung Fu was never meant to be a term for Chinese Martial Arts, but referring to any skill that is acquired through learning or practice. So now I want to hear what each of your most special talents or well practiced skill each of you girls know and I can tell you how each of those can help you in self defense." Blair pointed out.

"Wow." Cookie says with gaze in her eyes.

"So Zeya, what's your special talent or most well practiced skill?" Blair asked.

"I can do aerodynamics. I'm very flexible when I swim and do stretches." Zeya answers as she demonstrates by stretching out doing a backflip.

"There you go. Now ladies, let me ask you, how may this be useful in a fight for self defense?" Blair asked.

Luxy raises her hand. "I guess to dodge someone from attacking." She answers.

"Correct and though not practical but if skilled and experienced enough, can be used to confuse and distract the opponent. That's why styles like Capoeira and Drunken Boxing exist. So Stella, what is your special talent?" Blair asked next.

"Well I can swim too but I don't have anything like Zeya has." Stella answers.

"How many years have you been swimming and how many times do you swim?" Blair asked with a smile.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Berga asks.

Blair walked behind Stella and started patting some of the noticeable muscles Stella had on her. "Swimming is another way of keeping the body in good shape. So from what I can tell you've kept yourself in excellent condition from all the swimming you've done. Even with the little fighting skills you know you can use your excellent conditioning to your advantage such as either outmaneuver and outlast your opponent. The goal is to stop the attacker not destroy the attack. Unless the attack really is that serious of an asshole." Blair answered.

"Yeah but we're not fighting in the water." Luxy comments.

"I didn't say you're fighting in the water. Stella's talent has allowed her to keep her body in good which she can use to her advantage, that's where I was going at." So what about you three? Cookie what do you have for a special talent?' Blair asked next.

"Well we all can swim too. We have the same class together but there's nothing else to it." Cookie answered.

"What is your most practiced special talent. One that you know you are the most good at and that your friends know you are the most good at?" Blair asked.

"Well I guess I'm smartest friend here. I help my friends with their homework sometimes." Cookie answered.

"Do you kids have an anatomy class?" Blai asked.

"Yes." they answered.

"Does Cookie help with that class?"

"Of course."

"How well?"

"She's on the A-B honor roll."

"There you go. Cookie has the brains and knowledge is true power. For example, from the words of an ex boyfriend of mine, to master the art of anatomy is to master the art of control of one's self and others. If Cookie is as brilliant as you say she is then I'm willing to bet 20 bucks that she knows most of the pressure points, nerves, and other structures of the body more so than most because of her habit to study and study hard to absorb as much information on the subject as she can. So now I must ask how can this knowledge be effective in self defense." Blair asked with a smile.

"I really don't know. I'm just really good with numbers. That's all." Cookie answers looking down.

"Come on sweet heart don't feel like that. You got a rare special talent, one that's arguably the most powerful among you all." Blair commented. "Hell I would kill to have a brain as brilliant as yours and the determination to want to study as much as you."

"Thanks."

"So now you girls now understand even your most special and used talents can also be of use. So for now let's see if we can put them to good use and learn how we can use them." Blair offered next.

In the current time back with Shawn and the group. He along with his friends continued to try and navigate through the thick forest while Lex was having a hard time walking because his body felt sore from all the long mountain hill rolling he did.

"I hope you learned a valuable lesson from that experience honey." Kia asked.

"Yes honey." He moaned.

"It's a good thing I got it recorded, it is so going on Youtube." Rex said as he re watched the recording he made on his phone of Lex repeating rolling down the mountain hill.

"Hey look. It's already 100 thumbs up." Pepper pointed out and giggled.

"Have you assholes no shame?" Lex groaned.

"Never once." Shawn answered as he still tried getting a signal on his cell phone.

"Never." Phoenix answered also.

"I don't get it Rex, you were able to get a good signal with your phone, record Lex rolling down the hill, and then upload it on youtube. Yet I can't seem to do shit with mine." Shawn asked as he again struggled to get a good signal with his phone.

"Maybe you have a shitty phone is all it takes." Rex jokes.

"Yeah screw you too Rex...wait I think I got something." Shawn brought the phone to his ear and started walking around to try and get a better signal. "Hello, hello is anyone there listening, Nero can you hear me?"

"You have reached the voicemail system. To leave a message just wait for the tone." they heard the phone machine reply.

"I know how to leave a message a damn message." Shawn mumbled.

"When you are finished your recording just hang up or press pound for more options."

"I'm in a hurry alright." Shawn responded.

"For delivery options press one."

"Just give me the damn beep." Shawn demanded.

"To leave a callback number, press two. To page this person, press three. To repeat this message press four."

"Seriously?' Shawn asked.

At the Pokemon center, Nero and Tera waited patiently in the waiting room to hear any news on Hyro. They lost count how long they had to wait until a doctor came in to talk to them.

"Mr, Nero. Ms. Tera. I checked on your son Hyro." The Doctor says.

"How is he doctor?" Tera asked almost in a panicked state.

"Well at the moment he's in a coma from the combination both his sleep insomnia and poke flu have had on his body. At the moment we don't know when he'll wake up but we do have him in a stable condition." the doctor alerted.

Tera gasped in deep feat upon hearing this. She hugs up to Nero burying her muzzle in his chest crying quietly. Nero rubs her back hugging her back while trying to calm her down.

"We'll let you know if his condition changes any. At the moment you two should return home and get some rest." the doctor said as he walked off to go back and check on Hyro's condition.

"Thank you doctor. Don't worry honey Hyro is going to be okay." Nero says trying to comfort Tera.

"Why would he push himself that hard, we were never strict on him with his school or anything." Tera asked sadly.

"I know. I don't understand why either." He answered.

The two held each other for some time before he let's her go. "Let's go home for now and if we hear anything on a change in his condition we'll come back immediately okay?" Nero asked.

"Okay." She sniffled while wiping her eyes.

Nero placed his arm over her shoulder and held her close as they started making their way over to the exit. It was then that they noticed a predicament going on at the registering desk booth. Where they saw a Absol around the same ages as them apparently in a argument with the lady at the desk booth. He was a very tall and muscular Absol built like a heavy lifter of some sort who wore light blue jeans, brown shoes, black wristbands, and a brown sleeveless vest with a tribal symbol on the back. He also wore a pendant around his neck that had tribal jewelry to it.

"Look, I've been coming here to make infusion appointments for my daughter ever since she was a baby so don't give me that crap that our medical histories our outdated." The Absol argued.

"I'm sorry sir but the government refuses to have any medical appointments made without proper medical history."

"To hell with the government do I look like a man who gives a shit what they think after what they did to my people and my tribe hundreds of years ago?" the absol asked.

"Sir calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down my daughter's life is on the line without this infusion." the Absol yelled.

"Should we help sweetie?" Tera whispers to Nero.

"I don't know…" Nero mentioned.

"Lady be warned I know what little rights I have and I can and will enforce them if I have to and don't think you blow one over me I happen to be a lawyer and I can make anyone confess on the stand in any language or singing in the form of any song I want. So I'm going to go take a look at this problem and when I come back you are going to get the medicine for my little girl's infusion and you are going to set up an appointment for her to get it as Arceus as my all powerful witness." the Absol said as he started walking off from the stand.

"But I guess we can try and see what the problem is." Nero answered.

"Come on Sweetie. You be doing something nice." Tera says as she drags Nero to the counter. There they approached the Absol who was trying to make a phone call with his Iphone.

"Hello, hi my name is Tera, and this is my mate Nero, we accidentally overheard some argument you were having with the nurses about something and we just wanted to see if everything was alright." Tera asked as she introduced herself and Nero to the Absol.

The Absol sighed as he hung up the phone. "Look if you're going to give me some bullshit about the incident that happened. Take in mind that was a while ago and it wasn't Aelita's fault she was just a baby when it happened okay. So enough with the constant attacks on her alright." the Absol mentioned.

"What attack? We just wanted to see if everything is okay." Nero mentions.

The Absol's eyes raised up a little. "Oh...um, I see. Well since you're not treating me like shit you're not one of those racist bastards so I guess you're just random people. Well I guess I might as well talk. Come on I'll buy you two some drinks." he offered.

"Sure. We need one anyways." Tera says.

Sometime later, the three were at the cafeteria area of the Pokemon center. Due to the fact that alcohol wasn't allowed and that they needed to stay, they decided to have some of the normal soda drinks. At the moment the three were sitting at a table with their order of drinks.

"There wasn't anything new going on I always get some kind of crap every time I have to make an infusion appointment for my daughter Aelita. It's just now they're refusing to make an appointment and get her medicine without clearance of her medical history and some kind of shit like that I don't know…" he started as he opened a can of Sprite and took a few good sips.

"Well don't you have any of the that stuff?" Nero asks.

"I do yeah, but they need proof and signatures of the doctors who prescribed them to her, and the facilities and drug stores that authorized them. And for some reason they're just not getting them and until somehow this mess is fixed they can't let her take an infusion. And also they claim some bullshit about the medical records I give them are out of date." he answered. "By the way since we're chatting might as well introduce myself, my name is Mark, nothing much to me that you probably didn't hear already from my rant earlier."

"I'm sorry you're going through that bullcrap and trust me your day isn't better than ours." Nero mentions.

"What happened to you two?" he asked.

"Our son, Hyro. He got the Poke Flu and it wasn't bad at the beginning but he didn't rest like we told him to do. He blacked out and here we are now." He answered.

"Ouch, sounds like my daughter whenever her condition gets the better of her. Why didn't he get any rest like you asked him too?" he asked.

"He was afraid that he would fall behind on his class." Tera answered.

"Yeah my daughter is the exact same way. Well you can't blame him I mean would you want to repeat school after all the crap you go through for an entire year?" he asked.

"No but he could have just waited when he was less ill than fine." Nero answers.

"Well, I guess he was like me, just scared of getting bad grades and falling. That kind of thing can make some people work through some of the worst kind of illness." Mark mentioned.

"I guess but he should've listened to us. Stubborn boy." Nero mumbled.

"Hey come on look at things through his point of view. He's shit scared of failing his class, does not want all that he has been doing for an entire year be for nothing, and doesn't want to have to go through another year of that school crap. As someone who's been at this kind of stuff for a long time I know very well that school can seriously drive some over the edge bat shit crazy on how they just want to be done with it. I know I was."

"That's why we told him to rest so he wouldn't have ended up here or drive himself crazy." Tera answered.

Mark shrugged. "Sometimes it can happen on accident or without us even knowing. We can't help it I guess, it's in our nature to strive for something and use it as the force to allow us to press on through even the worst of obstacles."

"I get that." Nero says.

"So don't be hard or lecture him when he wakes up because I promise you both it wasn't something he intended on doing on purpose."

"Don't worry I won't lecture him… not until he's get out of that bed." He joked.

"Still don't even lecture him or get onto him later when he's better. I have a daughter who pushes herself just as much as your son does. And...yeah just take it easy on him please…" Mark requested.

"Trust me, my husband knows." Tera answers.

Mark nods and takes another sip of his drink.

"If you don't mind me asking. You mentioned something that happened when your daughter was a baby. What happened?" Tera asked softly.

Mark stopped and looked away. "I don't mind you asking if you don't mind me not answering. It's something...I, well there is a very good reason why I rather not talk about it but it does involve her condition." he answered.

"Of course, Mark. We understand." Nero answered back.

Mark sighed. "I have to admit I am surprised you two want to talk to me. Most people look at us Absols and think we're the cause of whatever disaster is going on. Thus why we're known as the disaster Pokemon."

"I don't believe that. Every Pokemon deserves a chance even at different odds." Tera mentions.

Mark nods and finishes up his drink. "Well I best try figuring out what the hell is going on. My daughter currently is going to help her old martial arts teacher how to teach some kids self defense and I got to have her infusion appointment ready before she gets done."

"Oh really? Does it go by the The Dark Kryptonite?" Nero asks.

"Blair? Yeah, I happen to be Blair's lawyer and my daughter used to take Aikido classes from her and has a fifth degree black belt. Why?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because our friend knows Blair on the cruise during that hostage problem a couple of months ago." Tera answered.

"Wait so you know that, Shawn fellow that Blair asked me to secretly get the government off his ass because he did not see Omen's face and couldn't help them out even if he wanted to. Well i'll be a son of a bitch it is a small world after all huh?" Mark chuckled.

"I guess you say that and by the way that Shawn fellow is my brother." Nero mentioned.

Mark raised an eyebrow. "How's that possible he was a human I remember and you're a lucario?"

"Oh not blood related brothers. I mean more or less of step brothers."

"Oh right my bad. Well if two would excuse me I got to take care of this bullshit these damn medical doctors want me to do, in the meantime why not go check on that kid of yours, bet he's been through hell and worse."

"Oh trust me he has." Tera answers as they both walked back to Hyro's room.

In the meantime, Blair was having the girls do some yoga based stretches. Currently in position where they were laying on the floor, with their legs lifted and placed behind their heads.

"Yes I know yoga has its issues with giving guys the not so bright ideas but from the words of my old ex boyfriend Reignold, it does wonders for the body." Blair explained.

"Yeah and you were right." Zeya answers as she lets out a small moan from stretching.

"Um excuse me, Aunt Blair, I'm here." Zeya and her friends heard a familiar voice.

The girls all stop what they were doing to see Alita of all people just arrive much to their surprise. She was wearing an Aikido white karate tunic with black hakama trousers, a fifth degree black belt around her waist, and was barefooted. She still wore her Native American like tribal necklace and wrist band.

"Aelita?" the girls all asked on confusion.

Almost instantly, Aelita remembered Zeya and her friends and started shaking nervously.

"Ah there you are Aelita." Blair kip ups to her feet and walked over to Alita. "Ladies this is Alita her father happens to be my lawyer and she's my star pupil in Aikido. Well to be honest while I know Aikido and other styles. She only knows Aikido but she is really good at it, holds a fifth degree black belt and has been training since she was three. She's going to help me instruct you girls on some of the more peaceful natures of martial arts."

"So that's how you were able to kick the crap out of the bullies like you did. That explains allot." Berga mentions.

"Wait you girls know her?" Blair asked.

"Yes we go to school together." Cookie answered.

That was when Blair noticed Alita shaking very nervously. "You okay Aelita?"

Aelita didn't answer as if afraid to answer.

"Aelita, tell us what's wrong." Luxy asked.

"Aunt Blair, I don't want to hurt them, they're good people." she answered nervously.

"Aelita that's not going to happen I know how you're still hurt from that but that was a very long time ago and you couldn't help it wasn't your fault."

"But Blair…"

"Aelita, I know you don't want them to get hurt but that's not gonna stop them from being your friends. Trust me, it won't hurt you nor them. Okay?" Blair asks.

Aelita nodded softly and went to take a seat in a formal Seiza stance, closes her eyes and gets in a meditating position.

"Alright girls, now we're going to do some meditating to help clear and concentrate the mind. A good number of cultures have their own unique form of meditation, Aelita here is demonstrating on such form from Japan, as she is sitting in what is called a Seiza stance. Me on the other hand I prefer just to sit with my legs wrapped, eyes close and just meditate away."

Blair sat down with her legs crossed and placed her hands on her knees. Taking deep breaths she closed her eyes and showed them what they want to do or not. "Now you girls try."

Berga, Cookie, Luxy, and Stella got in meditating stances similar to Blair. Zeya on the other hand decided to get in a meditating stance in a Seiza stance similar to Aelita.

"Now just clear yours minds and relax. Let all your stress and worries of the world go." Blair was instructing.

The girls closed their eyes and sat quietly meditating while Stella struggled a bit trying to stay still but couldn't.

"I can't do it, Blair. I'm just not a very still Pokemon." Stella says.

Blair chuckled. "That's what I used to say before I kept on trying. Just keep giving it a try Stella it works for everyone who are determined."

"Alright then." Stella groaned as she got back into position and continued.

"To mark this message as urgent, press eleven."

"There is no eleven you fucking whore!" Shawn yelled at the phone.

Phoenix gigged seeing him struggle with a simple phone call. She walks up behind and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Aw, is my baby having phone call problems?" She asks with a sweet voice.

Shawn hung up while sighing as he wrapped his strong arm around Phoenix's neck gently. "Well I still can't get Nero but I guess I'll try back later. Right now I need something to get my mind off of that phone lady."

"Maybe you can't but I can help you with that." Phoenix says seductively.

Shawn smiled. "What do you have in mind?" he asked seductively..

"I was thinking of going a little skinny dipping. You know to wash off all those problems off of you and I brought a little soap to add more fun to this." She softly and seductively answers while rubbing his chest with both claws.

"Sounds fun. Hey guys, want to do something kinky?"

"Hm, I could go for something like that. What do you think, Pepper?" Rex asks.

"I think it would be fun." Pepper answers.

"Yeah we're up for it." Lex and Kia answered with a grin.

"Alright then, where can we find a lake?" Shawn asked looking around before noticing one close by. "Right there." Shawn points at the large lake with a waterfall added to it.

"Wow, how convenient." Lex mentions.

"Whatever Lex, let's just enjoy it."

They made their way over to the lake and proceeded to set their stuff down before they began stripping out of their clothes. Shawn begins the process of removing his shirt revealing his muscled chest with tribal tattoo's as Phoenix blushed a little from it then he unties his shoes and kicks them aside with his socks and finally drops his pants with his boxers making him completely naked.

Phoenix then pulls off her tank top making her large breasts flop with her bra, then unclips her bra as it drops to her feet with her large breasts hanging out. causing Shawn to grin at her to after seeing them. She then begins to unbuckle her shorts and begins swaying her hips while sliding her shorts down to her feet with her panties down to her feet and kicks them aside to where Shawn's clothes are.

Rex and Pepper begin to remove their clothes as Pepper removes her top showing her mid-size breasts while showing her very slim body like most Lopunny with her small but nice rear end as she wiggled her fluffy tail. Rex pulls his pants down showing his mid-size shaft and then pulls off his shirt to show his strong muscles. They both smiled at each other as pepper turned around and pulled her shorts off along with her panties, bending over as she did this infront of Rex causing his shaft to get fully hard in one instant.

Lastly Lex and Kia began to strip down as Kia removes her top showing off her busty but yet slightly chubby stomach with her large busty breasts jiggling from her bra coming off. When she finished she pulled her shorts off along with her panties to her to finally show her large busty ass with her butt cheeks jiggling from the removal of her panties. Lex watched this from behind her and already had a huge hard on. Quickly he removes his top as he shows his six packed scaly chest feeling hot from looking at her body while he takes off shorts and flinged out was his hard on shaft.

"Looks like someone is happy." She smirked while she wiggled her bust ass to him.

"Oh yeah, Jr here is very happy to see momma wiggle that butt." he grinned.

"Well sadly Jr is going to have to keep to himself a little. I'm not on the pill."

"Huh?"

"I forgot to take the pill okay Lex, so keep your little man between your legs alright."

"Seriously, I've been holding it in for two months now I think got blue balls now."

"You can still blow Lex just not inside this time okay. If you got a condom you cans till blow inside just only in the condom. Am I clear?' she asked seriously.

"I can't guarantee that if my condom breaks." Lex jokes.

"If it does you'll end up having to live the rest of your life without your babymakers." she threatened grabbing his dangling large testicles with her hand and gripping them tight.

"Alright. Alright!" Lex answers.

She smirks seductively and fondled them softly. "They do look and feel like they got enough cum in them to cover almost my whole body or fill my mouth full. So if you promise to pull out, I'll let you fuck my hole raw and without the condom." she winked.

Lex's reply was only a smile and follows up with moan feeling her claws rubbing around his sack.

"Come on guys the water is waiting for us!" Shawn yelled as he rushed over to the top edge and jumped high. "Cannonball!" he yelled while landing in the water with a loud splash that sprayed water on everyone.

Phoenix, Rex and Tera laughed as all three of them jumped into the pond creating another large splash all over Lex and Kia. Lex smirked, grabbed Kia and tossed her in with the others. Lex turned around and shakes his butt to everyone while laughing. Kia resurfaced as she laughed then grabs his tail and pulls him into the pond, making him resurface quickly shivering cold.

"Damn the pond is so freaking cold." Lex comments.

"Serves you right smart ass." Kia stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Oh shut up!" Lex says as he splashes water on her.

She splashes back at him and tries swimming off away from him, giggling as she does this. Phoenix and Shawn started to swim together underwater as they flow together feeling the water feeling aerodynamic in the water. Shawn watches her so clearly seeing her feathers flowing smoothly as he felt like looking at goddess of beauty with her blue eyes added to water effect. She looks back at him with with a smile on her face that made him awe struck to the point he almost felt his heart stop for a moment. No matter how many times he had seen Phoenix, it was always to him seeing the most beautiful figure in the entire existence of life and beyond for the first time. He had to swim over to her and kiss her as romantically and deeply as possible.

She kisses him back deeply with their eyes closed as Shawn finally felt relaxed with his eternal flame beauty.

Meanwhile, Rex was playing marco polo with Pepper. His eyes were closed as he kept searching for pepper who kept swimming behind him, giggling and playing each time he failed to catch her.

"Marco." he called again.

She swam behind him and rubbed a hand on his tail. "Polo."

He tried grabbing her but missed her once more.

"Marco." He calls out again.

"Polo." She called out again.

When she tried to get out of the water Rex catches her just in time before she could. "Fish out of water!" He called out.

She groaned as he laughed. "Cheater." Rex called as he grabbed Pepper by the fluffy tail and dragged her back in. "Time for you to pay the consequences of cheating and rubbing my tail." he smirked wickedly.

"Oh what are they?" She asks seductively.

"Well one you're going to have to give my front tail some attention until I say otherwise. And I want you to use your whole mouth." he ordered before showing her head down the water and already started deep throat her while using her ears to pull back and forth.

She gagged a little feeling his large shaft going into her throat deeply with the tugs of her ears added to it.

Shawn and Phoenix saw Pepper deep throat Rex underwater and smiled with an idea. Resurfacing. Shawn took a moment to catch his breath before going back down underwater to starting licking and sucking Phoenix's pussy. Wiggling his tongue all around her hole while he ate her out roughly.

Phoenix moaned as there were bubbles going off while she was rubbing her breasts seductively. "Oh Shawn, I love you so much…" she moaned while she squeezed her nipples and gripped her large breasts hard.

He continues sucking her off as his tongue dig deeper into pussy licking around her walls as she moaned louder. Adding a finger or two to thrust up and down in her as much as he can at an amazing fast rate.

"Ah!" She let out a moan loudly feeling his finger going in with his tongue.

"Oh yeah baby use that throat to massage my little man." Rex moaned.

She moaned underwater as he went faster and harder into her throat making him close to climaxing into her throat.

"Hold on." he yanked her by the ears up into the water and to stop sucking his dick. "I'm going to make you beg for my cum. Your punishment, is hardcore right." he smirked.

She nodded while panting heavily. "Please baby. Give me that sweet nectar. I want that sweet white creamy nectar." She begged.

"I think you need to be punished first." he smirked wickedly.

"Then punish me." She answered.

In the meantime, Lex finally caught up with Kia and started tickling her in the water. "Think you can escape from me sexy. Swaying that plump perfect fat ass in front of me and not think you would have to pay for the consequences for that?!"

"If I can pull you into the water like the puss you are then yes." She answered while giggling.

"Well i'm going to show you once and for all i am no puss if that's what you think."

"Spoken like a true puss." She joked.

He softly laid her in the water and placed his dick in between her giant plump breasts. "Think you can give Jr a kiss?' he smirked.

She smirks and kisses the tip then licks it while squeezing her breasts on it. She then begins to suck the tip while stroking his cock with her large breasts. Causing him to moan with a deep voice moan as she giggled and continued. She swirled her tongue around the head and sucked on it roughly as she squeezed her soft large breasts even harder while speeding up her motion.

"God damn, Kia." he moaned on the top of his lungs as he was beginning to breathe hard now.

She giggled as she stroked his length harder and faster with her breasts while sucking on the head even more. He moaned more feeling the tip of her tongue slurping his tip while he moaned louder. He placed his claws around her head and softly rubbed it, encouraging her to go even faster and harder.

She decides to go faster and harder on his cock massaging it faster with her breasts while licking the tip as he was closer to climaxing into her mouth.

"Oh shit Kia I'm gonna cum…" he moaned. "Oh shit it's coming out now!"

She saw the bulge in his dick that represented his two month build up of seamen and quickly grabbed hold and gave it a tight squeeze. Forcing every last drop to move right back into his balls. Causing them swell painfully from denied release and even more seamen build up.

"Honey, why did you do that?" He asks.

"Just a little trick Phoenix told me she and Shawn do every now and then. It's suppose to be very… pleasurable towards the end. But now that your little man has had his fun, let's take a look at your twins." she lowered her head down to his dangling large testicles and started giving them soft gentle licks.

"It's not for me. I have two months worth of seamen here and I need to let loose." He moaned.

"Well if you waited two months i'm sure you can wait a little longer." she said as she took his right ball in her mouth and started sucking on it while swirling her tongue softly to massage it.

"Well if you wait any longer you're gonna deal with a cream shower or maybe even a puddle." He answers while moaning.

She winked at him and let his right ball go to get to work on his left ball, massaging and sucking on it like she did the last one.

In the meantime, Shawn and Phoenix had moved a little closer to shallow water as Phoenix was now giving him a nice blowjob underwater. He looked over to Rex to see him eating Pepper out roughly while pinching her nipples just as roughly.

"Oh Phoenix even underwater you're still amazing at it." Shawn moaned feeling her deep throat.

"REX, please I'm sorry for cheating and teasing just give it to me please!" Pepper moaned loudly as Rex kept denying her release.

"Alright then. I'll give you what you want." Rex answered as he grin.

He soon picked her up, dragged her forcefully into the water and just rammed his length in her roughly in a standing position and gave her no time to prepare. Shawn watched this from a far and got an idea. He tapped on Phoenix's head to stop and pointed to Rex and Pepper. She smiled at already guessing what his idea was as they both swam over to them.

"Mind if we join in helping you with Pepper's punishment?" Phoenix asked.

"Well certainly." He answered and smiles.

"What?" Pepper asked in worry.

Phoenix bent down and started sucking and biting Pepper's nipple's roughly while Shawn got behind Phoenix's butt and started thrusting inside her pussy from there. Phoenix moaned feeling Shawn inside of her while Pepper moaned loudly from Phoenix sucking on her nipple and Rex banging her roughly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I was just having fun please stop." She begged as the painful pleasure was becoming too much for her.

"Sorry sweetie but you gotta pay." Rex says as he went faster and rougher into her.

"Shawn we need to do this with Blair again someday." Phoenix mentions.

"Oh yeah we definitely need to." Shawn answers as he thrusts deeper and faster into her.

Rex growled some more and started thrusting much harder on Pepper while Phoenix bit her nipples a little harder. The more pleasure Shawn, Phoenix, and Rex felt, the more rougher and harder they went on Pepper.

Rex thrust furiously harder into her as he was very close to climaxing and so was Shawn and he was also thrusting harder into Phoenix.

"Hey Shawn you about to blow?" Rex asked.

"Yep you?" he answered.

"Oh yeah, so what should I do, think Pepper has been punished enough?"

"Oh yeah. I think she's had enough. Time to focus on you and I." He answered.

The two gave a thumbs up to each other and started going at it in their respective lovers as hard, rough, and as fast as they could. Shawn and Rex thrust faster and harder into their lovers as for the last couple of thrusts they both climaxed hard into their pussies shooting, their thick load deeply into them as Phoenix and Pepper moaned out loudly. The two stood still and kept blowing their cream into their respective lovers for about two minutes before pulling out and fall back to relax in the water.

Since Phoenix wasn't close for her release and neither was Pepper. Phoenix grabbed Pepper and started rubbing her cum filled pussy all over Pepper's cum filled pussy as well in a scissors position while trying to stay afloat above the water..

"Yeah you like that don't you?" Phoenix asks Pepper seductively.

Pepper moaned loudly and was now screaming in pleasure with having her cum filled pussy being rubbed by Phoenix's cum filled pussy. It didn't take much long or effort before they both let out pleasurable screams and sprayed their juices all over each other above the water.

"Looks like our girls are having fun." Shawn mentions as he watches.

"Yep." Rex replies with a grin.

Meanwhile, Lex and Kia had moved into a sixty nine position with Lex eating Kia out as much as he can while Kia was sucking his dick as much as she can while squeezing his blue balls hard with her claws.

"Mmm, I forgot how your pussy tasted this good." Lex moaned.

She only responded by increasing her efforts much master while wiggling her butt around to somewhat twirl her pussy around on his tongue. She began to deepthroat him with her large tongue wiping and wrapping around his cock as he moaned more feeling her large and wet tongue.

"Oh fuck I can't take it anymore I got to bang you right here and now." he said as he suddenly stood up while picking her up and carrying her bridal style. Forcing her mouth off his dick as he did this.

"Oh fine just remember to pull out for that cream shower or puddle okay." she giggled as she got down. She walked into the water until it reached all the way up to her thighs, bent over and placed her hands on a nearby tree. She looked over her shoulder and winked seductively at him while she wiggled her plump butt seductively towards him, wanting him to do her in a standing doggy position.

Lex's cock was harden enough as he moved closer to her plump butt as slid in his large cock and she moaned loudly. He then begins to thrust hard into her while he was holding and playing with her large jiggling breasts.

"Oh Lex this feels so great, I've missed this so much, fingering myself to you doesn't ever come close to what you do to me." she was moaning with tears of pleasure in her eyes.

"Yeah I know and jacking off to you is nowhere better than this." He moaned while thrusting furiously.

He let go of her breasts to grab a hold of her jiggling fat ass cheeks and give them both a slap to feel them jiggle and clap in his claws. Increasing his efforts as much as he can. She moaned out loudly feeling him slapping her ass cheeks making it tighter for him and making him thrust harder and deeper into her. She even reached her tail to wrap around his balls and squeeze them tightly to add pleasure to him and make him increase his efforts in banging her much more.

"Oh Arceus that feels super good." Lex moaned out loudly.

He gripped her butt cheeks hard and began banging her roughly like he was a sex drunken mad animal in heat. She screamed in pleasure and did the same in counter thrusting to meet up with his thrusts.

"Oh yes, Lex! Fuck me good!" She moaned out louder while gripping the tree hard.

"Oh yeah I'm going to fuck you in a way you'll never forget!" He yelled as he gripped her jiggling but cheeks harder and thrust out of control.

Kia kept counter thrusting as wild as she could until her climax finally came. Screaming out loudly in the air in pleasure as she sprayed her juices all over his dangling blue balls. That was all it took. Soon his balls swelled out of control and couldn't take the pressure anymore. Pouring everything from the two month build up his dick, the large bulge of fertile viral seamen moved from his testicles and traveled through into his dick before reaching the head that was thrusting dangerously close into Kia's heat fertile womb.

With a few more powerful thrusts, Lex let out a roar pleasure without realizing it, the tip of his dick opened and blasted his two month blue balls worth of fertile baby makers into his love. Filling her womb with enough seamen to guarantee that she end up pregnant from this experience.

The moment she realized what happened it was already too late. "Wait did you cum inside me?" she was panted.

Lex didn't answer, he just kept blowing load after load of potent Nido seamen inside her fertile womb.

"Lex… why?" She panted heavily feeling the warm seamen in her.

"What?" he asked still in his pleasurable bliss from after blowing his microscopic children in her. Completely unaware of what he just did.

"You didn't pull out!" She said angrily.

"Huh?" he looked down and finally realized what he did. "Oh shit…"

"You agreed to pull out when you cum but now…" She pulls it out and sees it leaking out his seamen while stretching a thick string of his cream from inside her pussy to the tip of his dick.

"Um, you were joking about forgetting to be on the pill right? I mean to make things sexy huh? Please tell me you were joking…" he asked starting to panic.

"No Lex, I wasn't joking. I really didn't have my pill before I knew we were gonna have sex." She answered getting angrier now.

"Oh fuck, oh shit…" Lex was panicking now.

"Do you have any idea what this means?!" she yelled almost screamed at him in anger.

"Kia…" before he could finish she slapped him hard in the face.

"With that load inside of me now I'm sure we're gonna have another Nido on our hands." Kia says while gripping her teeth. "Just look at all this, I'm gonna get pregnant from all of this!"

"Honey…"

"I told you to fucking pull out before we started this. Now look at this mess, what the fuck are we gonna do. This is your fault Lex!" she yelled at him harshly.

"Kia wait I…"

"What?!" She asks angrily.

"I…"

She kicked him away from her and started storming off.

"Kia, where are you going?" he asked in concern.

"To cool off after what you did to me." She answers as her voice fades away.

"Kia waite!

Shawn, Phoenix, Rex and Pepper were just enjoying the soft warm company of each other in the water, enjoying the bliss of their release.

"Nero doesn't know what he just missed." Rex joked.

"Kia please just stop for a moment." they heard Lex call out.

"Will you just fucking stay away from me!" They heard Kia scream in rage.

They overhear the yelling coming from Lex and Kia as they see Kia walking away from Lex which made them all curious of what's going on.

"What's going with them?" Rex asks Shawn.

"I don't know but we better find out what and fix it." Shawn answered as he got up and helped Rex, Phoenix, and Pepper up.

The four swam over to where the Nidos were at, still seeing Kia not even bothering to look at Lex as he looked deeply concern.

"Kia come on please just talk to…" he didn't get a chance to finish as she turned around and screamed at him.

"What's there to talk about! Our lives are ruined and fucked now!" She screamed at him while tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Kia…"

"No Lex! Just fuck off right Lex. Not right fucking now!" She says as she continues storming off.

Shawn and his friends were able to finally catch up to them.

"Hey, hey what's going on?" Shawn asked.

"This brainless sex starved fucker came inside me! After I told him not too because I wasn't on the pill! Now because of him I'm pregnant! He knocked me up that's what's going on!" She screamed at the top of her lungs while crying.

"Oh I see now. Maybe you shouldn't take this the wrong way, Kia." Phoenix mentions.

"Take this the wrong way?! For Arceus' fucking sake I'm fucking pregnant now! We don't know the first thing on how to take care of a baby, let alone even have the money to even afford one! Our lives our fucking over Phoenix what the hell am I going to do now!" she screamed.

"So did Luke and Geena when they adopted Susan and they did fine and we still helped them." Pepper answered.

"That's different, Luke and Geena wanted to have a baby and had been preparing for months for it. Me, I'm not even no where close to being physically or mentally capable of having one!" she yelled as she tore the limb off a tree in a fit of rage and tossed it across the lake. "We're not like you guys, we never wanted to have one and we can't handle a baby because of how much it takes away from you. Now...our lives are over…" she stated while she fell to her knees and started breaking down crying heavily.

"Your life isn't ruined, Kia. Your life is just beginning now. Maybe it was time for you guys to settle down and start a family. I mean you guys have been at it for a while now and no Pokemon can live forever you know." Rex mentions.

"I don't want to hear that bullshit right now just leave me alone please!" she asked while crying hard.

Everyone remained silent and did as she wanted so she can have sometime to cool off.

For the past hour, Zeya and her friends had been meditating with Blair and Aelita. Unlike Blair and Aelita, Zeya and her friends kind of got bored and fell somewhat asleep during the process with Stella actually snoring.

"Wow, I can't believe everyone is asleep." Zeya mumbles quietly.

Blair and Aelita finish with their meditating and stand back up.

"Alright ladies that's enough meditating how does everyone feel?" Blair asked.

"Tired…" Luxy stretched out.

"Sleepy and Bored." Stella answered with a yawn.

Blair was silent for a moment. "Alright I guess I'll have Aelita show you some of her Aikido techniques. Aelita."

Aelita took a step forward and bowed her head softly to the girls. "Aikido is often translated as "the way of harmonious spirit." The goal for practitioners is to defend themselves while also protecting their attacker from injury. As such techniques consist of entering and turning movements that redirect the momentum of an opponent's attack, and a throw or joint lock that terminates the technique."

"Yeah and just how do we do that?" Berga asks.

Blair smirked. "If you want to see for yourself ten bucks says you can land one hit on Aelita."

"Are you kidding, after what we saw her do to the bullies the other day and breaking their bones. How can you use a style that's meant for peaceful purposes for such brutality?" Cookie asked.

"Any style can do any trick. Some yeah are meant for certain purposes but it's the partition who has the knowledge, training, and skills to decide how they want to use those techniques. Yes Aelita knows how to end fights in a very brutal manner but she also knows how to end fights in no violent manners." Blair answered.

"Still I accept that challenge of ten bucks if I score one hit." Berga agrees.

"Alright then. Let us begin." Aelita acknowledges.

Berga got up on the mat and got ready. Aelita on the other hand though still got on the mat, took very deep breaths, relaxing her body in a calm soothing manner.

"Okay so what do I do?" Berga asks.

"Try and land one punch or kick or whatever on Aelita and you get ten bucks." Blair answers.

"Uh… okay then." Berga answers as she throws the first punch at Aelita.

Aelita softly closes her eyes and softly twirls around Berga's punch and follows up with softly grabbing her wrist to do a punch counter wrist turn to softly push her to the ground and hold her wrist in a comfortable wrist lock.

The other girls gave the "aw" expression seeing that Aelita did the move with her eyes closed. Berga on the other hand though she wasn't in pain her wrist felt incredibly uncomfortable and was already tapping out.

"Alright, alright, alright I get it she's a badass!" she tapped out.

"Alright Aelita. Let her go." Blair requested.

Aelita softly lets her go and helps her up to her feet. She continues taking soft breathing motions with her eyes still closed.

"Anyone else want to give it a try for ten ducks?" Blair asked with a smirk.

"I'm going to give it a go." Stella agrees as she jumped to her feet and walks up in the mat.

Aelita remained softly still in her position and stayed perfectly still.

Stella throws her first punch at Aelita but she was able to easily counter attack with a rotating wrist twist to break Stella's balance, terminate her punching technique and pull her downwards in a wrist lock while gently putting pressure on her elbow. All the while Aelita had her eyes closed doing this while also doing this slow enough for the other girls to watch like she did with the first technique from earlier.

"I don't know how you can see doing that." Stella wonders.

"She's not seeing she listens in and decides what technique best used for the task at hand to counter." Blair stated. "Me for example I know Aikido techniques but unlike Aelita here I use them simply to add counter attack and joint lock techniques for my mixed martial art style". Aelita uses Aikido for both physical and emotional training. It does wonders for the body."

Aelita softly let's Stella go and helps her up.

"Zeya would you like to give it a try for ten bucks?" Blair asked.

"Um, I guess, sure." Zeya answered and got up.

Zeya gets into a ready position as Aelita does the same waiting for each other to strike. For the longest moment the two stood there waiting for the other to strike until Zeya acted first. Doing something different she did a jump spin kick which Aelita was able to move aside and dodge the attack. Zeya follows up with a hook punch towards her as Aelita softly blocks her attack and follows up with a spinning wrist lock. Zeya however took the split second opportunity to spin around alongside the momentum of the spinning wrist lock and upper cut punches Aelita in the chest with her other arm.

Immediately, Aelita's eyes shot open in pain and she fell to the ground holding her chest.

"Holy Crap, Zeya you did it!" Cookie cheered.

Wow, Zeya. Shawn really taught you well huh?" Blair asks with a smile.

Zeya was about to answer until they noticed Aelita was holding her chest in pain with one arm while holding her mouth in the other as she she was somewhat struggling. Before long she was now coughing hard and was coughing out blood on the mat.

"Aelita?" they asked.

She couldn't respond she couldn't even breath. She was suffocating and coughing blood out tremendously all over the mat.

Everyone rushed over to Aelita as Blair helped her up. "Someone call 911!" Blair asked.

Aelita quickly stopped them from calling emergency number and quickly rushed to the woman's bathroom. From there she coughed over a toilet to keep the blood that came from her coughs from going anywhere while at the same time trying to calm herself down.

"Aelita?" Zeya asks.

"Oh shit, it must be her condition acting up. Looks like you got a lucky hit at her lungs…" Blair mentions as she looks back at all the blood on the mat Aelita coughed up.

"I didn't mean to hit in the lungs if I knew about it." Zeya mentions.

Blair walked over to the bathroom door and went inside, she walked over to where she guessed were Aelita was coughing in and knocked on the door.

"Aelita, honey are you okay?" Blair asked in concern.

"I'm okay just…" she couldn't finished as she started coughing hard again.

"Can't we call an ambulance now?" Luxy asks.

"No! Please no…" Aelita begged softly while still coughing blood.

"Well I'm not gonna sit here and let this happen. I'm calling an ambulance." Cookie says as she dials 911 on her phone.

"Please someone, don't call the ambulance please." Aelita was begging softly.

"I don't care. I'm calling." Cookie answers while the phone was ringing.

"What's going on with her?" Berga asked in concern.

Blair sighs and rubs her face a little. "She has Tareklungestis. A disease that causes fever, chills, chronic coughing, shortness of breath, severe chest pains, and coughing out blood." Blair mentions.

"Wait she has that? Oh my Arceus we could all be infected." Cookie explains.

"No, she had the spreading part of her condition removed and treated when she was a baby. We can't catch it but she has to receive medical treatments and infusions once every two months. From the looks of it, either she was scheduled for one today or even that lucky little tap on the chest from Zeya really got to her." Blair comments.

The ambulance arrives a few minutes later as the paramedics rush into the gym. Entering the ladies restroom and gently took Aelita. The others grabbed their things and followed her into the ambulance taking them to the nearest hospital.

"Oh my Arceus I didn't know she had that, I'm so sorry…" Zeya answered on the verge of crying as she felt responsible for this.

Blair watched the paramedics get a oxygen mask on Aelita's mouth while they insert an I.V. in her arm.

"It's not your fault Zeya, I should've mentioned she had that but Aelita doesn't like talking about let alone even be mentioned of it." Blair answered slightly feeling sad herself.

Within a few minutes they arrive to the Pokemon Hospital as the doctors rushed in with the medic bed. The girls follow her as the doctors rush Aelita into the E.R. due to her condition. The entire time despite the heavy medication they were giving Aelita to try and get her to relax or calm down, she was forcing herself to stay awake as she kept moaning, "I'm sorry."

"Aelita it's okay. It's no one's fault and it's not your fault just let the doctors do their thing and I'll get your dad here as soon as possible." Blair told her while holding her hand.

"I'm sorry…" Aelita kept repeating while crying sadly.

"Aelita don't blame yourself. It's not your fault that this is happening to you. So don't feel bad." Zeya mentions.

Eventually the drugs they were giving her finally took a toll on her and finally made her close her eyes and go to a peaceful sleep to relax.

"At least she'll be okay now." Blair mentions.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the same Pokemon center, Mark was with Nero and Tera waiting in line at the clerk desk to speak to some nurses about what they respectively need to do.

"So, boy of yours got a cute girlfriend by chance?" Mark asked.

"Of course. She's a greninja." Nero answered.

Mark chuckled. "Yeah they can be pretty if they want. My little girl's got a boyfriend despite me not liking the dude. He's a thug but he means well and he's a really good kid once you get to know him. He's very close to my Aelita I mean, they were born on the same day in the same hospital and have been inseparable ever since. Yeah I may not like him much but I do like how he's one of those honorable thugs…" Mark comments.

"Oh… okay then." Tera answers.

That was when Mark felt his phone rang and answers it. "Hello? Blair? Wait...what? Oh my Arceus when did this happen?!"

Unknown to Mark, Tera, and Nero, Blair and the girls were close by with Blair talking to Mark on the phone.

"I said Aelita had an attack from her condition while during a sparring sessions and she's in the E.R. as we speak."

"Well where the heck are you?" Mark asked over the phone.

Blair was about to answer until she noticed Mark, Tera, and Nero were over that at the desk booth not too far from her and the girls. "I'm right behind you Mark."

Mark turned around to realize Blair was right behind him.

"What the?"

"Tera? Nero? What are you two doing here?' Blair and Zeya asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nero asked.

"One of my students got sick so I brought her here to the hospital." Blair answered.

"Speaking of which, just exactly where is Aelita?" Mark asked in deep concern.

"She's in that room being treated now." Blair answers as she points at the door leading to the E.R.

"I'll be right back." Mark spoke and took off without even looking at anyone.

"Who was that?" Stella asked.

"Her father and my lawyer." Blair answered.

"He's your lawyer?" Luxy asks.

"Long story…" Blair sighed and sat down and then looked at Tera and Nero. "What are you two doing here?"

"Hyro got really bad sick with the poke flu and he blacked out on us and wasn't responding. He's currently in a coma right now." Tera said getting upset again.

"What? What room is he in?" Zeya asks curiously.

"We were just on our way to see how he's doing right now." Nero answered as he lead Zeya to follow him and Tera to see Hyro. Leaving Blair and the other girls to sit and wait in the waiting room.

Shawn and the others were fully back dressed in their clothes as they stood their close to the pond trying to figure out the situation. Lex in the meantime was just sitting there on a log looking like he was going to die at any moment now. Kia wasn't with them as she was somewhere else just trying to cool off from what happened.

"Well maybe there's a chance she won't get pregnant. I mean me and Pepper have been doing it with each other for years without protection or the pill and it never happened to us. Just because there's a heavy chance doesn't mean it'll happen." Rex mentioned.

"Maybe because your not a Nido like me and Kia are. Did that come across your mind?" Lex asks.

Rex just rubbed his face. "Shawn any words of wisdom?"

"No, I'm out of ideas." he answered with a small shrug in defeat.

"Guys, I'm freaking screwed. Kia will now break up with me because of this." Lex says as he hugs his legs.

Everyone was silent not sure how to answer.

"She's been awfully quiet, I'm gonna go check on her." Phoenix offered as she made her way through the thick forest.

She made her way through some thick bushes and other such obstacles common in forest. She found Kia just sitting there on a rock, fully dressed and still crying sadly, only quietly.

"Kia, are you okay?" Phoenix asks.

"No…" she softly answered while still crying.

"Look I heard what happened between you two and I'm sorry this happened but maybe you shouldn't take this the wrong way." Phoenix mentions as walks over to her.

"You don't understand, I'm not prepared or even ready to be a mother. I'm not like you or Geena, or Tera, or Blair, or anyone else. I didn't want to have a baby, at least not until me and Lex were ready." she answered still sad.

"I know but things like this are… unexpected in this lifetime. I mean I didn't expect to have a daughter when Zeya came in." Phoenix continues.

Kia didn't respond.

Phoenix sighed. "When Abby came into our lives I knew it was gonna be hard. Shawn even told me that before we had Abby. Trust me it was hard having to get up almost every hour at night when she wakes up." Phoenix answers.

"But didn't you and Shawn prepare and plan it all out before you adopted them?" Kia asked softly.

"Actually we weren't prepared for them. Sure Zeya was older but she barely had anything so we didn't plan this at all." Phoenix answered.

"But I thought you two wanted kids before you adopted them?" Kia asked slightly confused.

"We did but we never think ahead to be honest with you." She answered while rubbing her neck nervously.

"So you two wanted kids but were not prepared nor did you think ahead of what to expect?" Kia asked still slightly confused.

"Yes from what you're saying. My point is that many things are unexpected in life." Phoenix answers.

Kia was silent for a moment, not sure how to answer next.

"I know it's a little confusing here but... " Phoenix stops for a moment.

"What?" Kia asked.

Phoenix sighs again. "...Maybe you can… give this a chance." She answers hesitantly.

Kia didn't know how to respond, she instead just sighed and got up from the large rock. "Let's just get packed up and go. Maybe Geena can help me out or something… But since you're telling me that, I cannot imagine what it must be like for Blair who raises twin girls by herself."

"She does have her family and friends to help her out. Which is what we'll do for you and Lex." Phoenix smiled a little.

Kia didn't answer, she just slowly started making her way back to where the group was at. In the meantime, Lex was just standing up banging his head on a tree.

"Come on Lex it can't be that bad." Rex asked.

"Not that bad? Did you not hear and see how pissed Kia was at me?" Lex asks.

"Yeah but maybe it'll work out in the end. Like is the first time you two have been in serious fights like this?" Rex continued.

"Yeah but this is no regular fight we've ever been into. I really screwed up with Kia. Now she hates me." He answers with his back turned.

Kia and Phoenix soon returned with Kia still looking sad but at least she wasn't extremely pissed drunk mad now.

"Oh fuck…" Lex gulped in fear as he saw Kia coming in.

"Oh Arceus this isn't good." Shawn commented.

Kia only just walked over to a closeby log and sat down, not saying a word and not looking at anyone. Just staring at the ground sadly.

"You going to be okay Kia?" Pepper asked in concern.

Kia didn't respond she just stared at the ground sadly.

"Well whenever you're ready to talk we'll be packing up and heading back." Pepper mentions.

The group heard an explosion occurred from close by, followed by two guys cheering wildly.

"What the hell was that?" Shawn asked.

The group slowly got up from their sitting positions and carefully sneaked up into the bushes. There they saw two redneck dressed Pokemon on a boat using grenades to blow fish out of the water.

"Dammit Dale you throw that any closer we gonna sink with them slippery bastards." The big Primeape one scolded the Golduck one.

"I think we good for a few inches closer. I like my dinner fried the moment I catch it Bill." The Goldduck answered as he threw another grenade in the water which explodes and sends fishes flying everywhere.

The Primeape called Bill was a tall Pokemon with a large, muscular wide frame and a very slight potbelly. He wore blue jeans with black leather hunting boots, a black and red plaid shirt that had the sleeves torn off and wore a white tank top underneath. Like all Primeapes he had metal shackles on his wrists.

The Golduck known as Dale was a slightly skinny yet still muscular Pokemon who wore a white t-shirt, darker blue jeans and black boots. Finally he wore a camouflage vest over his shirt, a hat that had 'booty hunter' labeled on it, and dark aviator sunglasses.

The two began catching the fishes in the air with their nets, catching half of them successfully.

"Dammit this ante working we gotta hurry the hell up so we can start back on our moonshine." Bill said as he grabbed a fifty gage shotgun and started shooting at the fishes in the water. "And I need to eat."

"Sure you do Bill always thinking with dat fass stomach of yours." Dale commented as he grabbed a fifty caliber revolver and started shooting the fishes with him.

"What the hell? Are they fishing?" Shawn asks quietly.

"Last I checked I think they're fishing illegally with explosives and guns. Not to mentions it's not even fishing season yet." Pepper answered.

"Well all the more reason to get the hell out of here." Lex said as he turned around and started walking off, only to trip and roll down a hill once again. This time when he landed at the bottom he came across an enormous marijuana weed farm that stretched on for miles.

"Goddammit Lex. Not again…" Kia groaned.

The group got up and softly slid down the hill to catch up to them, only to notice the huge marijuana farm all over the area they were now in.

"How many times are you gonna fall on your ass today, Lex?" Shawn asked before finally realizing the countless amounts of Marijuana that stood in front of them.

"Holy...shit...that...is...a...shit load...of weed." Rex comments just awe struck of how much there was.

"Well let's get out of it before we lose our minds." Phoenix answers.

"Well it's not lit, you think those red necks grew this shit?" Rex asked Shawn.

"Probably. Now let's go before they find us here." Shawn answered.

Lex stood up as they were about getting ready to turn around and walk back up the hill they came from. As soon as they reached the top, they came face to face with the two redneck Pokemon who stared at them.

"Oh hey there um, don't mind us we're just, campers who just got a little lost and we're just trying to make our way back…" Shawn spoke nervously.

Either Dale or Bill said anything as they looked at them with evil eyes.

"Yeah we'll just be leaving now so, have fun fishing…" Rex spoke, however as the group took one step, both Bill and Dale pulled out their shotgun and revolver respectively.

"Hold on there city folks you ain't goin nowhere." Bill threaten.

"Hey come on, we swear we didn't see your pot farm." Lex accidentally spoke, which earned him a slap on the head.

"So you have been snoopin in our business huh city boy?" Dale asked readying his revolver.

"Nice going Lex!" Kia yelled.

"Oops…" Lex whimpered.

"Well, you folks done fucked up now. Start movin." Bill ordered them.

"Dammit Lex. Run!" Shawn yelled as they all began to run back in the direction down the hill with the pot farm.

"Wooo doggy we got ourselves some moving targets!" Dale cheered as he and Bill chased after them while trying to shoot them with their guns.

"Shit they're shooting at us!" Pepper screamed as a shot barely almost hit her.

"Just keep running!" Phoenix screamed out as well.

The hillbillies continued shooting at them but kept missing them repeatedly. Without their consent some of the shots accidentally litten some of the marijuana plants up. Igniting them while creating a smoke cloud around them all. Shawn and his friends ran into the smoke cloud by accident and started coughing from the smothering.

"Dammit Dale you're shooting the damn weed, the whole damn field is on fire now!" Bill shouted as he and Dale place their bandanas over their faces to protect them from the smoke.

"Shit I can't see anything through this smoke." Dale cursed as he and his partner continued trying to chase after Shawn and his friends.

Shawn and his friends continued running from the hillbillies as the effects from the marijuana started to kick in and they began to laugh.

"They're gonna… They're gonna kill us... " Shawn comments as he started laughing.

"They're gonna drug test me and see i'm a stoner and if I'm a stoner they're going to fire me from the hospital and if they fire me they're gonna arrest me and put me in jail and if I'm in jail I'll be a target for all those..." Pepper continued laughing hysterically as she continued to run.

"My boobs and ass feel so great as I run in the wind and they touch my body." Phoenix spoke as she ran as fast as well.

"Whoa dude… that was some hit…" Lex says while laughing and running.

"Lex if this affects the baby in any way shape or form, I'm gonna kill you. I don't mean that as a threat I mean I'm going to literally kill you. I'm going to strangle you, cut off your air supply, until you pass away!" Kia spoke as she laughed and ran hard. Going as far as to rip her top off and throw it in the air.

"But it's not my fault they're shooting at us." Lex answers.

"Actually Lex, It is your fault, it is actually all your fault." Rex laughed.

"Oh… right." Lex laughed while agreeing.

As they continued to run, Shawn started hearing a familiar voice.

"Shawn, Shawn!" he heard, turning to his right he could've sworn he sees his brother Michael running along with them.

"Michael, shit man I thought you were dead!" Shawn laughed and ran.

"No, I was alive along. You just didn't know. Come on brother." Michael says as he opens his arms to Shawn.

Shawn ran up to give him a hug, only to find out it was an illusion as he and everyone trips and falls into a large lake.

"Come on Bill we'll cut em off at the lake!" they heard Dale call out.

"Shit we can't outruns these dudes…" Rex was panicking until he saw some straw like sticks. "I got an idea."

"What's that?" Lex asks.

"Follow my lead." Rex answered as he grabs a few straws and hands them out.

"What are we supposed to with these?" Phoenix asks curiously.

"Think of it like scuba gear. Shit here they come. Dive." Rex motions as they dipped into the pond.

Everyone dives underwater and use the stick like straws to breathe in the air. Just in the nick of time that the two hillbillies came rushing.

"Shit how the hell did them city folks disappear?!" Dale cursed.

"You city folks can run but you cannot hide for long!" Bill called out while shooting his shotgun in the air.

Meanwhile a small little bug flew up to the tip of Lex's air straw and slowly started making it way down it. Lex accidently swallows it as he gasped for air making bubbles in the water then resurfaces to get air and sees them aiming at him.

"Oh shit…" he groaned.

"Hands up city boy!" they ordered and took aim at him while cocking their guns.

"No, you put your hands up!" An unfamiliar voice was heard by them.

"Who says so?" Bill asked.

"I did." She answers.

They turn around to see it was Officer Jenny with team of S.W.A.T. beside her aiming their weapons at the hillbillies while the police helicopter spotlight was hovering over them.

"Ah shit, what gave us away?" Dale asked as he and Bill threw down their weapons and put their hands in the air.

"Let's just when there's smoke there's fire." Jenny answered as the two officers take them and cuffed them.

"Dammit Dale you had to set the whole field on fire didn't you?" Bill complained as he and Dale were being taken away.

"It ain't my fault!" Dale answered.

Shawn and the rest resurfaced to gain some air and see the police was here. They were curious to see them here.

"Lex, what the hell happened?" Kia asked.

"Uhhh…." Lex couldn't find words.

"Alright you guys, out of the water and prepare for a drug test." Jenney ordered.

"Crap." was all what the group could manage.

In the meantime back at the Pokemon center, Hyro had awoken from his coma sometime ago but even still, he felt deeply scared and nervous for some reason.

"Mr. Hyro, your family is here to see you." a Nurse alerted him.

Hyro sadly noded to let the nurse to bring them in, though he was growing more scared and nervous by the second.

Tera rushed in first as Nero entered in second while Tera was looking very scared and worried.

"Hyro honey. Are you okay?" Tera asks worryingly.

"I've been worse but I think I'm okay…" he answered nervously.

"Hyro, you really gave us scare there but… I don't care. I'm just glad you're okay now." Nero answered.

Hyro just kept silent, still looking very scared and nervous about something.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Tera asks.

Hyro sighed sadly before finally confessing. "I was falling way behind on my work. This poke flu had made me miss a whole week on all my assignments that were due today. I didn't want to repeat the grade so I did all my work over the night just to get them all turned in on time. That's the real reason why I was up all night. I couldn't find time to work on all of them until last night and they were all, a week's worth of work, all due at afternoon today. This poke flu just made me so sick it made me not being able to do anything and it forced me to resort to that drastic of a measure…" Hyro answered as he was now on the verge of crying.

Tera held his hand gently and looked into his eyes knowing how he felt. She even lift his chin up gently as one tear began dripping from his eye duct as Tera wipes it away.

"Hyro honey. I understand that you had all that work that was due and I know where you're coming with this. When I'm working at the restaurant I get overwhelmed with orders going to different tables especially when the days are busy. My point is that I don't want to see you stress yourself out, not while my baby is sick." Tera says as she holds his cheek gently.

"But I didn't have a choice mom… If I didn't get it all done and turned in, I would've failed and repeated the whole school year all over again." he started crying.

"Hyro, shhh, it's okay…" Tera gently laid his head on her shoulder to let him cry quietly on it, gently rubbing his back softly to try and calm him down gently.

"It's alright son. Don't worry about it now. Just get some rest this time. Okay?" Nero asks.

Hyro was able to calm down slowly while Tera laid him back on the medical bed and kissed his forehead. "We've got to check on our friends real quick but we'll be closeby if you need us. Also Zeya is here to keep you company until we get back."

Hyro's face blushed a little just as his parents left the room. Zeya had a mask and blue gloves on and soon entered and took a seat but didn't get too close as she was told not to get too close because of the poke flu.

"Hey…" Hyro spoke nervously.

"Hey Hyro. How have you been?" Zeya asks worryingly.

Hyro sighs and stares at his heart meter and the multiple bags of I.V.s with medicines they were pumping into his veins. "I guess this is as bad as I got beaten up by team aqua that one time…"

"Yeah. Way worst than getting sick." Zeya says as she approaches him slowly, sat next to him and held his hand gently.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this, but please don't get too close, you don't want to catch what I have." he spoke softly.

"I know. That's why they gave me a mask and gloves." Zeya answers.

He just noticed the mask and gloves on her. "Wow I guess I'm that sick not to notice. Still you look cute in them." he blushed a little.

Zeya blushed a little. "Thanks, I'll be sure to get some for our time. That is when you get better of course." Zeya answers.

"So...how did training with Blair go, and what brought you here?" Hyro asked curiously.

"It went well even our new friend showed up to help out. Sadly she got sick which is why I'm also here." Zeya answers.

"Ouch, I'm sorry to hear that…"

"Yeah but she's stable for now. I'm just glad to see you and her doing better." She says as she held her hand a little tighter but with a gentle grip.

The two heard a small knock on the door to see Mark enter. "Hey, Zeya right, can I have a small word with you please."

Zeya noded and let's Hyro's hand go as she stepped outside with Mark.

"So, you the lady who score the lucky hit on my little girl's chest and got her coughing blood and all?" Mark asked calmly.

"Uh… yes?" She answers nervously. "I didn't know she had a condition. I swear…"

"It's okay, it's alright, Aelita tends to be, private because she...well let's just say she's doesn't like being around allot of people because of it…" Mark answered sounding sad.

"I know. We met at school and I tried to be her friend. I just hope I didn't cause anything…" Zeya says as she was close to tearing up.

Mark softly brought one of his hands up to her eye and wiped the tear away softly. "I can assure you that you didn't cause anything, if anything she would be afraid if she hurt you instead."

"But…"

"When Aelita was just a baby, I took her to a nursing home to keep watch and take care of her until me and my wife got back from work. Aelita, well we didn't know she was sick that day, come to think of it she didn't start showing symptoms until thirty minutes after we left. Everyone in the building including all the other children and infants that stayed caught it within the hour. And...in just two hours, everybody but her died from it." Mark answered sadly.

Zeya looked shocked and terrified of her. "Arceus, that's horrible."

"I know and that was over fifteen or sixteen years ago and it's still haunts us all to this day. Of course with her being an Absol she gets no end of hate messages and such from people close to everyone that died. Calling her the plague, the disaster pokemon that took their families and loved ones. It also gave this racist pricks to try and have me and my family and my tribe removed from the United States because of it. It's a never ending bullshit battle we've been fighting for so long and Aelita is just doing what she can not to harm anyone else even though it wasn't her fault…" Mark sighed.

"I understand now. It's horrible for them to do that." Zeya answers.

"I know, but that's why she doesn't want to close to people because she's afraid that she may accidentally infect someone and that person end up dying from the disease. So if she told you she was afraid that you would die for getting close, there's your reason behind it." he answered

"I understand now why she doesn't have friends before. But, she does now, Mr. Mark."

Mark was silent at first. "I know, but she may not see it that way, any rate she was wondering if she could see you, that's why I pulled you away from your boyfriend." Mark asked.

"Sure Mr. Mark." Zeya answered.

Mark smiled and lead Zeya to Aelita's room, which happened to be very closeby to Hyro's. There Zeya found Aelita still in her Aikido uniform but laying comfortably on a medical bed with several I.V.s attach to the veins in her arms giving her, her medication, as well as other drugs to keep her comfortable. What got Zeya was she had her Iphone on which was playing a Synthwave, Retrowave song called, **'Timecop1983 - Tears In The Rain.'** She was gently bobbing her head softly to the rhythm of the song with her eyes closed and a soft smile on her face.

"Retrowave influenced by 1980s soundtrack music. Her favorite music." Mark mentioned as he left to let Zeya talk to his daughter privately.

"Aelita?" Zeya asks calmly and quietly.

Aelita softly opened her eyes, looking allot better then she was earlier. "Hey...Zeya, thank you for coming." she replied gently while motioning her a seat next to her while softly enjoying the music of the song.

"Of course." Zeya answered as she took the seat next to her.

Aelita smiled softly to her and gently closed her eyes to continue listening to her song peacefully.

"I've never heard of this type of music before." Zeya mentions really starting to like the song.

"It's called Synthwave or Retrowave. It's a musical style that emerged in the mid-2000s, influenced by 1980s soundtrack music. Musically, synthwave is heavily inspired by new wave and the soundtracks of many 1980s films, video games, cartoons and television shows. The style is mainly instrumental, and often contain 1980s cliché elements in the sound such as electronic drums, gated reverb, analog synthesizer bass lines and leads, all to resemble tracks from that time period. However, synthwave incorporates modern production techniques such as sidechained compression and placing the bassline and kick drum prominently in the mix as heard in modern electronic music genres such as electro house. Aesthetically, synthwave gives a retrofuturistic perspective, emulating 1980s science fiction, action, and horror media, sometimes compared to cyberpunk. Synthwave expresses nostalgia for 1980s culture, attempting to capture the era's atmosphere and celebrate it." She answered while still listening to her song softly.

"Wow you know your music genre." Zeya complimented.

"Thank you." she smiled a little more and opened her eyes to look at her. "Listening to my favorite music helps me relax during my medications or sometimes even during my meditation sessions."

"I see. Sometimes listening to soft rap makes me calm too like when it's raining outside." Zeya mentions.

Aelita giggles. "Rain is always the best time to listen to them. Which speaking of which, the one I'm listening to is called 'Tears in the Rain," by Timecop1983, and it's a tribute to the late Prince who died a couple of months ago."

"I know about that. I like this song too. Very 80's like. It sounds like a wonderful tribute to him." Zeya answered smiling a little.

Aelita smiled and lays her head back on her pillow. "Look, um about what I said the other day at school with…"

"I know your dad told me. I'm sorry I…"

"Oh no it's not your fault it's mine, I went to training session before my infusion and it, caused that. But at least now the doctors will give me my infusions without always wanting to see my medical records and stuff." Aelita answered.

"Okay that's great to hear." Zeya smiled.

"So how're your other friends doing?" she softly asked next.

"They're okay. I'm also here for my boyfriend, Hyro. He got sick with the Poke Flu." Zeya answers.

"So that's why you're still wearing the mask and gloves huh?"

"Yeah. They didn't want me to catch it. Just in case."

Aelita was silent for a moment as she looked at all the I.V.s on her arm that were pumping her with various meds. She felt a soft hand on her other hand, causing her to turn her head to see Zeya placing a hand on her's.

"It's alright, I know about your disease and I'm pretty sure you've moved past the stage of infection so it won't spread to me. I've also had my shots and so have my friends and everyone I know, so it's okay to be around us…"

Aelita noded and sighed softly. "Thank you…"

"Your welcome." Zeya smiled slightly.

Aelita lays her head back on the pillow and closes her eyes to go to sleep while listening to her music peacefully. Zeya smiled a little more and exited the room to give her some privacy and to check back up on Hyro.

Meanwhile back in the forest, Shawn and his friends were all currently going through a drug test Officer Jenny was making them do. Finding out that they were all stoned very soon.

"Been smoking some weed haven't we?" she asked.

"No officer we weren't. We got caught in the middle of it." Shawn answered.

Jenny looked at them suspiciously before going to her car to check on her computer. Lex saw Kia just sitting there by herself still looking upset from the whole ordeal. Gently he walked over and took a seat next to her.

"How're you feeling Kia?" Lex asked.

"Well Lex there's a very high chance that I maybe pregnant and I just got stoned while running away from crazy redneck hillbillies that were shooting at us. Which were all caused by you in some bizarre way. I'm not sure if I can find words to explain how I'm feeling after all that shit." she answered.

Lex stays silent for a moment not sure what to say after everything that has happened.

"I'm sorry…"

Kia looked up at him hearing him say that.

"I'm sorry for this whole trip going to shit. Getting you pregnant, getting us chased by the hillbillies and for the most getting us stoned and having the police search us for it. I didn't intend for this to happen really." Lex says.

"Maybe I did overreact on this entire thing. I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wasn't prepared for any of it. I'm sorry for yelling at you, sweetie. I just hope you can forgive me." Kia looked down and began tearing up.

Lex lifted her chin up gently to him. "I don't want your forgiveness. I just want to if you still love me. All that matters to me is you and the little Nido inside of you." Lex says as he rubbed her belly gently.

"You mean…"

"Yes, I don't mind having a baby with you." he answered as he lowered his head down and kissed her belly softly, which made Kia smiled.

"Oh Lex…" she spoke softly as she and Lex leaned onto each other as they both pressed their lips together. Kissing and making up for everything that has happened.

While this happened, Shawn's phone finally rang for the first time since they're on the trip.

"Hey Shawn this is Nero, you sent me a hundred and fifty messages, what the hell happened?' Nero asked over the phone.

"Well you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Long story… anyways how's Hyro? Is he getting any better?" He asks.

"Well, long story short, he got worse went into a coma and we had to bring him to the Poke center. And as it so happens, one of Zeya's new friends got sick and was rushed to the same emergency room, and Zeya's new friend's dad happens to be Blair's lawyer." Nero answered.

"Wow, it's good to hear them getting better and Blair has a lawyer?" Shawn asked.

Jenny comes back with her arms crossed. "Shawn, I checked the records however you're going to need to share this story to court next week to confirm your story and all." She told them seriously.

"And looks like we're going to need his help next week." Shawn confesses.

"Why's that?" Nero asks.

"Like I said, long story." Shawn answered.

**And so here we end another adventure with Shawn and his friends. Hyro and Aelita in good care from the Pokemon Center with their loved friend Zeya watching over them, Shawn and his friends needing all the help they can get from their controversies. Lex and Kia may have a Nido on the way. How will this go? As the journey continues…**

* * *

**In loving memory of ****Prince Rogers Nelson aka Prince (June 7, 1958 – April 21, 2016). You will be forever missed but never forgotten. The song 'Tears in the Rain' is a tribute to you. Rest in Peace and thank you for everything you've done.**


	29. Changes to Life

**Well it had been a whole week since Shawn last adventure out in the woods of mother nature with his friends. Now comes the day where he, Phoenix, Rex, Pepper, Lex, and Kia must attend court to prove their stories of the misadventure with the Marijuana field correct. Completely oblivious of the amount of changes that will occur on this day. What changes will these be, let's find out…**

* * *

"Zeya, it's time to get up!" Zeya heard her father call to her in her sleep.

Her eyes only opened half way, too tired and sleepy to want to get up even though there was no school today. Sure her and her friends were going to practice a little to see if they qualify for cheerleading but that was to be a little later.

Zeya gets up out from bed as she stretches out and yawns a bit. She drags her feet into the bathroom as she first takes her toothbrush and toothpaste. She next squirts a bit on her brush, puts a little water on it and began brushing down her teeth from front to back then spits it out. She then turns on the water and began washing her mouth out and washing her face off.

When she had finishing that, she turned the shower on to hot as she stripped out of her large shirt and her pink panties. Stepping inside she closed her shower curtain and began washing her body away.

She began washing down from her breasts to her hips and butt cheeks but she felt something was wrong. She felt that her thighs were a bit thicker along with her butt cheeks feeling a bit plumpy and her hips being wider. As she slides her hands back up to her breasts feeling they were bigger. She finally took notice that her body changed seeing she had large breasts and started to scream loudly in her shower.

Meanwhile both Shawn and Phoenix were both nicely dressed, with Shawn wearing a white button dress shirt, black suit with matching suit pants, black shoes, and a slick tie. Phoenix was wearing a business like outfit as it was white buttoned shirt closely to seeing her black bra under it along with a black business skirt close to her knees and finally black high heels to go along with it.

Shawn smirked and whistled at the beautiful sight before him as Phoenix help sat Abby down in her little chair and was about to start feeding her, her breakfast.

"Wow, Phoenix, is there anything that doesn't look smokin hot sexy on you?" Shawn asked with a smirk while sipping his coffee.

"Well you know me sweetie. I always look my best even for you." Phoenix answered as she grip on his tie and pecked kissed him on the lips.

"Careful now, we're in front of Abby." Shawn mentions as he motions to Abby who was looking at them with her head titled to the side slightly in confusion on what her parents were doing.

Phoenix let's go of his tie. "Maybe later we win this case then it's just you and me." Phoenix mentioned as she winked at him.

Shawn smiled and just as he took a sip of coffee, he and Phoenix both heard Zeya suddenly scream at the top of her lungs. Causing both of them to jump and Shawn spilling his coffee on himself a little.

Shawn and Phoenix then rushed upstairs to see what was going on. They ran to the bathroom. "Zeya, are you okay?" Phoenix asks.

In a desperate attempt to find out, Shawn kicks the bathroom door down. Accidently revealing Zeya to them and her new changes just as she pulled the shower curtain down. She had now gained a slightly bigger bubble butt, thick thighs, child bearing hips, and D almost E cup sizes to her boobs. Her face immediately blushed red as she screamed in fear and covered naked body away from the eyes of her now surprised parents.

"Oh fuck…" Shawn cursed as he quickly turned around and tried looking away.

"NO! Don't look at me!" Zeya screams as she grabs her towel and covers herself quickly.

Phoenix quickly turns around and covers her eyes alongside Shawn. "Shawn do you think?" Phoenix asks referring to Zeya going through puberty.

"I think so." Shawn answers.

"What's happening to me?" Zeya asks frighteningly.

Sometime shortly after, Zeya sat on her bed, with her towel still wrapped around her. Though she was having trouble keeping it around her since her new growth spurt was causing her to have problems. One example being her boobs were too big to even let her cover herself up in her normal towel barely. She heard a knock on the door to see Phoenix come in.

"Zeya honey. Are you okay?" Phoenix asked calmly.

"How did this happen so fast in just one night. I know about puberty but I thought I had passed that stage already and...how did I get these changes all so fast from one night instead of them happening slowly over time." she asked clearly scared.

"Well can I come in and maybe talk about this with you? And maybe your father can help too?" Phoenix asks.

"Don't you have to be in court in a hour?" she asked.

"We can spare five minutes or more for this." Phoenix answered.

"Okay you can come in but dad can't come in." Zeya answers.

Phoenix nodded at Shawn. "I'll be downstairs if you need me. Gotta get this coffee stain off before court and before Glukhov arrive." Shawn says as he walked off.

Zeya didn't respond, she just kept hugging herself tightly both scared and still having some trouble keeping her towel wrapped around her.

Phoenix comes in, closes the door behind her and took a seat next to her. "Zeya, are you okay?"

"I don't know mom, in one whole night my whole body just changed in an instant. I mean, I thought it was to slowly happen over time to take time to develop. Not just happen all in one night…" She confessed still shaking in deep fear.

Phoenix held her steady to keep her from shaking. "It's alright sweetie. Your body is just going through changes that's all. It's just like puberty in a way." Phoenix answers.

"You sure mom? I feel weird inside and out from having a bigger bust and curvier hips. I don't know if I can face anyone like this." Zeya answers still a little shaken up.

"No one will look at you any different sweetie. You're still the same sweet, caring, understanding Zeya we all know and love. Hyro won't see you any different than you are now. So don't be scared of your body's changes it's all part of life. Nothing to be embarrassed of." Phoenix softly spoke.

"I guess that's true." Zeya mumbles.

"And let's be honest that your friends will be jealous of you for having a body like that." Phoenix jokes and giggles a little.

Zeya giggles along with her. "Yeah I guess you're right. They would be jealous of this."

"So you see Zeya everybody changes once in awhile and so will Hyro, Abby, Susan and your friends as well. It's all part of growing up." Phoenix also mentions.

"That makes sense. Mom, thanks for the talk." Zeya answers as she looks up at her and smiles.

"Anytime sweetie." Phoenix answers back and gives Zeya a huge hug. A few moments she lets go leaving a hand on Zeya's shoulders. "Now we gotta go get ready for court okay?" Phoenix asks.

"Okay mom." Zeya answered as she got up and walked over to her closet.

Phoenix also got up and walked out of Zeya's room. She then walks downstairs to check on Shawn and his coffee stain situation and finds him with a clean button shirt.

"Wow Shawn. You sure cleaned up nicely. How did you get the stain off?" Phoenix asks him.

"Oh I couldn't get it off. So I had to go change it. How's Zeya? Is she okay?" Shawn asks curiously.

"She's okay now. She was scared for the first time with her body changing. I only told her it's all part of growing up." Phoenix answered.

"Alright then."

"Uh, mom, I've got a...big problem…" Zeya called out from her room.

Phoenix walked back to Zeya's room to see her, still covering herself with the towel.

"Um...none of my bras fit much anymore...and…" Zeya's face blushed bright red when she tried telling the rest. Phoenix pretty much already guessed that most of her clothes don't seem to fit her much anymore.

"Alright then. Let me see if I got some clothes for you. After this we're going clothes shopping for you. Come on." Phoenix says as she motioned Zeya to follow her.

Zeya nods and follows her while still holding onto the towel wrapped around her. After a few minutes of choosing out clothes Shawn was still waiting for them to come downstairs as Glukhov already arrived. Phoenix eventually comes downstairs with Zeya in a blue high waisted shorts with a small tank top covering her top only.

"Okay Shawn. I'm ready to go now." Phoenix mentions.

"Um, is that you Zeya?" Glukhov asked taking notice of Zeya;s growth spurt.

She shyly nods her head while her face blushes in embarrassment.

"You look different now, Zeya. Is everything okay?" He asks.

Shawn walked up to Glukhov and whispers into his ear what happened. His eyes widen as he nods in agreement. "Oh...I see…"

"Is it that bad?" Zeya asks frighteningly.

"No no, Zeya. You're just fine. Now head off to your tryouts before you're late. Okay?" Shawn asks.

"Okay daddy." Zeya answers as she kisses him on the cheek, on Phoenixes, Glukhov's, and Abbie's forehead. "Love you guys bye!" She says as she rushed out the door.

"Well, I guess we'll be here if you two need us, good luck in court on...whatever happened…" Glukhov answers as he picks Abby up.

"Thanks Glukhov. We'll be back soon." Shawn says as he opens the door for Phoenix.

"Call if you need us." Phoenix says as she walks out the door and Shawn follows closing the door behind them.

They continued walking over to their Aston Martin as Shawn gets in the driver's seat and Phoenix gets in the passenger seat. Shawn starts up the car, opens the garage door and backs out of the garage. The garage door closes and Shawn drives off with Phoenix to court leaving Glukhov alone with Abby.

* * *

In the meantime, Hyro who had gotten much better since last week was relaxing softly on his bed. He heard his phone call, in which he answered quietly.

"Hello?" he asked while letting out a long tired yawn.

"Hey sweetie it's mom, are you okay how're you feeling?" Tera asked over the phone.

"I'm doing much better mom just…" he stopped for a moment to yawn a little more. "Sorry that medicine really can knock you out…" he answered.

"Yes I understand honey. I'm just glad to hear you're okay. Especially to see you in your own bed again." Tera answered back.

"We'll I'll be here at the house if you and dad need anything." he answered.

"Okay, take care sweetheart." she spoke before hanging up.

With a sigh he tossed the phone to the nightstand and relaxed a little. "Finally over the Poke Flu, got all work done and I've passed another year of school. Just nothing to do but sit back and enjoy the good old R&amp;R that Arceus knows I've earned. Nothing could possibly go wrong." he smiled.

Just as he closed his eyes he heard the sounds of motorcycles arriving outside close to his house. He quietly got up and snuck to his window to see who it was. To his shock it was members of the Yvetal gang along with members of the Tornadus gang. From the looks of the gathering and circle. It look like a gang war was about to start.

"Oh shit…" he cursed quietly.

Outside, the leader of the Yvetals, Fang was standing in the circle with the human leader of the Tornadus.

"Last chance Big T. Lumiose city belongs to us. Either take your ass someplace else with your bitches with you or end up in the E.R." Fang warned.

"Look I ain't got time for you'll bullshit. Let's call this brawl old school, you'll best fighter against mine." Big T informs.

Fang smirked. "Alright winner takes the city. Sounds like a deal."

Big T steps aside and lets a Magmar enter. Fang only smirked and stepped aside to let his buddy Ash enter.

"Alright rules are this. This is a simple brawl anything non lethal goes. First one to knock the other out wins." Fang informed.

The two stood ready and upon the ring of a phone, the magmar dashed towards Ash hoping to grab him. Ash however with just one slam of his elbow to the Magmar's head, knocks him out instantly.

"Oh crap…" Hyro spoke in surprise.

"Damn that ended faster than I could take a shit let alone a piss." Ash spoke as he walked back with his group.

"Alright that settle it, the city is ours so find somewhere else jack offs." Fang warns the other gang who take their injured friend and leave.

"Anyone else felt like they're bored as hell now?" Connor asked.

"I don't know about you guys but I feel the need to bust something." Sarek asked.

Fang looked up and just noticed Hyro had been watching them the entire time.

"Oh shit…" Hyro cursed as he hid himself.

"Hey guys we got a spy…" Fang smirked.

"Spies are snitches, I hate snitches, only like em when they get stitches." Ash mentions.

"Then let's give this sucka a few stitches so he won't be snitchin." Starek comments as he walks up to the door and kicks it open. "Wow, he had it unlocked."

"Crap forgot to lock it…" Hyro cursed as he hid in his closet.

"Alright guys spread out and look for him." Fang ordered as he and his gang started searching.

The gang began searching through the house at each corner from the kitchen, the living room and closets around them.

"Guys check this out!" they heard Ash call for them.

The gang all rush to Nero and Tera's room which Ash was searching. Hyro who had been trying to sneak out, hid behind a wall and carefully peeped.

"Did you find him?" Connor asked.

"No but I found this treasure cove. And a picture of this hottie." Ash answers as he opens a door to Tera's bras and panties as well as a photograph of Tera.

The gang whistles at the sight of Tera.

"Holy damn I mean look at dem hips…" Sarek comments.

"Man she must be extremely soft down there with all these cotton soft panties she got. Know what I mean?" Ash says as he rubs his crotch through his pants which made everyone laugh.

Fang was not impressed by that, in fact he was very annoyed by it. He walks over to Ash, smacks it out of his hand, and puts it back. "Knock that shit off. We're a gang of destroyers. Not a gang of pervs. Now keep searching. And Ash keep it in your pants why don't you?" Fang asks.

"Sorry boss." Ash answered.

Hyro was a little, disgusted of them getting all perverted with his mother's picture and panties. As he was just to make a run for it, he bumps right into Connor.

"What it do friend." Connor said before punching him in the gut to knock him out. He picks him up and carries Hyro over his shoulder.

"Nice work Connor, now let's take care of the snitch." Fang smirked as they all exited the house, taking Hyro with them.

* * *

Tera stood inside a very fancy Italian restaurant, wearing her usual dress shirt, with a black dress vest and matching skirt. Over her left breast had her name tag. She was writing down the names of a small family that just entered and showed them to a waiter to take them to their seats.

As she watched them leave to their seats, she took notice of the couple's young infant Ralts daughter. The family consisted of a human male who looked as buffed and powerful as Shawn and a female Gardevoir that had a similar if not identical body shape and size as Phoenix. Still they seemed to love each other very much. As they got their seats, the mother gardevoir picked her daughter up and started feeding her the bottle while the human father smiled and sat close to them with arm around his wife. Both of them smiling happy at the sight of the child in their arms.

"Hey Tera." she heard a voice snap her back into reality. She turned around to see Nero greeting her with a smile.

"Gah!" Tera jumped. "Oh… Hi Nero sweetie. Don't sneak up on me like that. Even when I'm working." Tera answers back.

"It's my job to do such things to my beautiful wife. So, I'm off today and I know you're going to be off in just a few minutes. Hyro is doing much better, Shawn and them are taking care of business at court and don't need us. So everything looks fine for that small little date you wanted to have." He informs with a smirk.

"Oh sure, Nero. That's great." Tera answers as they both walked over to the closes booth and sat together.

"I got to say honestly, you really look good in that uniform. Must be the first time I've actually noticed how cute you look in it." he blushed.

"Oh thank you honey." She blushed deeply.

He chuckled to himself a little "It's strange, we're married and we already have a teenage son. Yet we're still as young as teens or young adults ourselves. We still act like we do stuff like it's our first time. In fact I think this is our first date since we've became mates a year ago."

"Yeah that does make sense. I mean we're still young and hot." Tera answered and giggled.

"You can say that again." He smirked towards her and took a sip of cold beer.

Tera looks back at the Gardevoir family across from where she is seeing their baby daughter having a wonderful time. The baby's father had finished helping her burp and then tickled her tiny tummy which got her giggling. Tera awed at them wanting that experience again.

"So, daydreaming about anything you want to do on this date?" Nero asked as he noticed her daydreaming.

"Well just one… Looking at that family having the time of their lives with that baby. It feels like Hyro was only a baby yesterday and now… he's already a teen." Tera answered.

"Well, you know us Pokemon, we do not experience childhood as long as humans but when we reach our teen years we age normally like humans from there on. If you want to spend some time, just you, me, and Hyro we can call him and see if he would want to spend time together like a family like we used to." Nero informs.

"That's wonderful Nero but that's not what I'm talking about." Tera answers.

Around that time their order of spaghetti and meatballs with parmesan cheese comes in. Hyro scoops in a huge set with his fork and chows down.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Nero asked as he takes another bite of his food.

"What I had in mind was that… I want to… have another child." Tera confesses.

Nero's eyes shot open in surprise just as he just swallowed some of his food. He jumped to his feet and repeatedly started beating his chest to get the food in and try not choking. After a good solid minutes he was able to swallow it down with water eyes and drinks half a bottle of beer to wash it down.

"Say wha?" he asked in shock.

"I'm sorry! It was a stupid idea I know." Tera covers her face in embarrassment.

"Hold on just wait don't get embarrassed let's...let's just talk on it please." he asked as he sat back down and scarf down a meatball while Tera are some of her food.

"Um...I...didn't see that coming I thought...well. I thought Hyro himself was enough…" he answered a little surprised.

"It's just Hyro is growing up so fast and us taking care of him. I had such an experience with Hyro when he was just a Riolu. We gave him so much love watching over his life like that. It made so happy to have him but now… He's growing up and I… don't want him to leave his mommy." Tera sniffles a little wiping the tears.

Nero was silent for a very small moment, actually feeling sad himself since she had a point and he could see where she was coming from with this.

"I'm sorry, Nero. I just hate to see my pup go like this…" She tears up more.

Nero reached over and softly hugged her to try and calm her down. "It's okay, I don't want to see my little boy grow up so fast and not have enough time to enjoy the experience of raising him when he was so young…" he answered.

"Yes I know. I just wished we had more time together with him if none of those things that happened last year. We would've spent more time with him." Tera answers as she sniffled a bit trying to calm down.

"I know honey. I know." He answered back while rubbing her back softly.

"Nero… I… I want to make this happen." Tera says softly.

"I know. I've been thinking the same thing too." Nero answered softly.

"Y-You have?" Tera asked as she looked up at him.

"Yes, seeing him go like this made me think I wish we had more time together and I do anything to have that experience again with him but… I'm no time traveling pokemon. I've been feeling like this since he had Zeya and I know he's gonna grow up. Tera…"

"Yes, Nero?" Tera asks

"I… want to have another child with you..." Nero confesses.

"You do? You really wanna have another child with me?" Tera asks while looking up at him.

"Yes Tera. I want to have another child with you. The things I've missed with Hyro I wanna relive the moments when we had Hyro. Tera, I wanna go through with this." Nero smiled at her.

Tera looked up at him with tears about to burst as she hugged him tightly feeling so happy with him.

"The only thing is, do you want another boy or do you want to have a girl this time?" he asked while being hugged tightly.

"Maybe a girl. I think Hyro should at least have a sister don't you think?" Tera asks.

"Really, a girl this time. Alright. Now just gotta figure out how I'm going to be able to do that." he chuckled.

"It's simple honey. You and me for a night and see where it'll take us. I don't even know if it'll be a boy or girl." Tera suggests.

"And that's just it, I have no idea how I'm going to give you a girl." he shrugged as he continued eating and so did she.

"We'll just have to see when it happens okay."

"Yeah but I want to be able to give you what you want, so if you want a girl I'm going to do every possible and even bizarre way possible to make sure you have one." he smiled.

"Honey please. Don't do anything crazy to get me a girl. Let's just see what will happen. I don't mind if it's a boy I just want another baby to hold. That's all." She smiled back at him.

Nero pulled up his Iphone and began searching something while Tera took a swig of beer.

"Hey honey?"

"Yes?"

"Ever heard of the Poke Sutra?" he asked as he showed her the cover of the oldest and most famous book about sex and sexual positions.

"No, I've never heard of it. And will you please don't show that in here please." She answers with a deep blush.

"Well I just figured there's gotta be something in this book that may help. Besides, I hear it's been quite the help for a very long time, like since medieval times." he smirked and started looking through it on his phone.

She smiled and giggled. "Let's see what we can find but first… I gotta clock out." She whispers in his ear and kisses him on the lips as she walked off to clock out.

* * *

Zeya was sitting on a bench inside the gym of the school, since school was out she and her friends had the whole place to themselves. Still she could not help but sit there with her arms wrapped around her chest in a failed attempt to try and hide her new large breasts.

"Oh...why did I have to have this growth spurt on this day of all days. And if I was going to have it why did it have to end up with me having such big boobs and butt?" she asked herself looking down her own shirt to see her cleavage.

"Hey Zeya!" Berga called out to her along with her other friends. Zeya was scared to show herself so she grabbed a sweater from her bag and puts it on quickly.

"Oh hey guys." Zeya greeted back nervously.

"Is everything alright?" Stella asked.

"Yeah everything's fine." she answered back nervously.

"Alright welcome ladies to cheerleader try outs. I am your host the head of the cheerleading squad of Lumiose High. With me on this special occasion is my new second in command Aelita." Luxy spoke as she pointed to the door as Aelita came in.

"Hey Aelita you're okay?" everyone greeted.

She softly bowed her head. "Thank you, since I've had my infusion I should be good for another twelve months with no incidents as long as I don't get hit in the chest or lungs or stomach again. Or over tire myself. You know how it goes with permanent lung stuff." she scratched her head.

"Alright now that we're all here, as head of the cheerleading team, I was able to pull a few strings and get us some uniforms that we could use for practice. I've made sure to get each that fits your sizes." Luxy continues.

Zeya gulped nervously when she heard that, she already knew right away that there was no way it was going to fit her if it was the original size.

"Alright everyone. Into the locker room for changing and we can get started." Luxy announced.

"Crap…" she whispered to herself in fear.

The girls walked into the locker room to get changed as Zeya walked in nervously while her arms were crossed. She begins watching everyone else removing their tops seeing how every other girl breasts size. Cookie being a small eevee had small A cup breasts. Berga had slightly small B cups while Luxy had medium large D cup size. Stella and Aelita were the only ones of the group to having the same size large E cup breasts as she does now.

"Zeya, why aren't you changing? Is everything okay?" Cookie asks.

She had to think of something fast to try and answer the question without raising too much suspicion.

"Um, I think I'm just gonna wait until everyone finishes...you know me just a little shy when it comes to showing my body you know…" she answered softly.

"You've never been shy before at school. So why now?" Berga asks.

"Um, I just never had it until now." Zeya answered.

"Oh come on, Zeya. There can't be anything under there that'll freak us out or anything." Stella answers.

"Yeah, what you look like won't be any different than before." Luxy contributes as she placed a hand on Zeya's shoulder.

"What do you think Aelita?" Zeya asked.

Aelita looks a little embarrassed to be put on the spotlight all of a sudden. "Um...why me?" she asked softly.

"Well since you're our new friend. We thought you could help us with Zeya's problem… whatever that is." Berga answers.

"Um...well...if she has a reason to want to all of a sudden change alone which even though might be different than what she used to normally do. Then we should respect her wishes and let her waite and change when we finish…" she answered with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"It's alright, Zeya. We're not forcing you were just trying to help. That's all. Come on, let's finish up and leave her to change." Luxy says as she finishes putting on her cheerleaders outfit.

"Oh and here's your uniform." Aelita spoke softly as she handed Zeya her uniform to try out. Of course to Zeya's horror it was in the size of what her original body used to be. There's was no way in a snowball's chance in hell was it going to fit on her without bursting or tearing.

"Oh, thanks Aelita." Zeya laughed nervously as she knew right away in the back of her mind she was screwed.

"Of course." Aelita answered with small smile and finishes putting on her outfit.

Her friends and the other girls that are here for the try out have finished putting on their cheerleading outfit and headed out of the locker rooms. The girls waited outside in a line as they wore the practice uniforms of their high school. Consisting of a blue and white tank top with with long sleeves and straps on it and lastly a matching skirt that reaches to their knees complete with blue and white tennis shoes and long knee high socks.

"Hey Luxy, if we're just helping our friends with try outs how come we're practiceing with the normal uniforms indead of the practice ones…" Aelita pointed out.

"Yeah, there's been allot of changes since your absence. The old uniform is the new try out uniform to help recruits to get used to what is to come. The new uniform is much more...how should I say revealing and more lighter than this one." she answered.

"Oh okay then." Aelita answered while blushing deeply.

"Where's Zeya?" Luxy asks herself as she head towards back to the locker room.

Zeya in the meantime tried to think of something fast and quick to try and hide her new features and to at least get this uniform on her. She looked around for something that might help just anything at this point. She found some bandages in the emergency medical box located in the locker room. With a sight she did what she had to do. She took the bandages and wrapped them around her chest and butt to try and squeeze her new plump features back into what they somewhat were before this new growth spurt. She did the same thing to her thighs and she figured the uniform was thick enough to cover her curvy hips. So with a little trouble due to shortness of breath and tightness, she was able to get the uniform on despite it feeling like it was choking the living daylight out of her.

Luxy stumbles in and sees her wrapped in bandages was very confused to see her like this. "Zeya, what are you doing?" Luxy asks.

Zeya almost jumped and thought of something quick. Luckily she came up with an answer. "I didn't have any underwear to wear today because of our washing machine dying last night. So I just want to have something covering my privates incase something happens and such with the practice." she answered with a blush.

"Alright then. Now get your uniform on. We got the whole day of practicing to do and you're holding everyone else up." She mentions.

"On my way,." she said as she tried getting the uniform on. So with a little trouble due to shortness of breath and tightness, she was able to get the uniform on despite it feeling like it was choking the living daylight out of her.

* * *

Shawn and Phoenix were sitting on the table on the left along with Rex and Pepper who were also wearing nice dress clothes as them. At the moment they were waiting for Lex and Kia to get here but they were running pretty late. Then again so was the judge who hasn't appeared just yet.

Shawn couldn't stop wondering however, why on earth did he needed to go to this court. It was pretty obvious that they were caught in the middle of a pot farm at the wrong place at the wrong time and it was an accidental inhale. Nowhere in his entire records or profile does it say he's ever smoke marijuana before. Heck him and Nero used to bust pot farms all the time. It just amazed him on just beyond ridiculous it is for him and Phoenix as well as their friends to waste their time here just to prove something that was already pretty obvious.

"I can't believe we ended up in court for this. After my time as an officer I busted some pot farms and now I'm here in court." Shawn mumbled to himself while clenching his fists under the table.

"Relax Shawn it's probably nothing, once Lex and Kia get here with Mark we'll be able to get out of here fast and easy since it's obvious it was an accident inhale and everything." Phoenix encouraged with a smile.

Around that time Mark came in with an apparently extremely tired and a very sick looking Kia behind him. The three like everyone else was nicely dressed in dress suits. When they got to the table Lex and Kia just plopped down on the ground next to it.

"Are you two okay?" Pepper asked.

"No…" Kia moaned as she soon grabbed her mouth and vomits inside a bucket she brought with her.

"Well it's official, Kia's pregnant, and as you can see she's suffering from the symptoms and it's kept us both up all night…" Lex tiredly answered.

"So then why did you guy's come if you knew this happened?" Shawn asks.

"Because we didn't find out until yesterday and it was already too late to call it off." they both answered.

"Oh great. We're surely fucked now." Shawn facepalmed and groaned.

"Relax Shawn you got me…" Mark encouraged as he opened his briefcase and pulled some papers out.

"So you're Blair's lawyer and the father of our daughter's new friend Aelita, the Absol girl?" Shawn asked.

"Correct." he answered while shuffling his papers nicely in a folded stack.

"Wow, I never thought Blair's lawyer would help out an ordinary guy, his wife, and his friends like this." Shawn mentions.

"Just look at me, I'm an Absol. I get bullshitted by racist pricks everyday because of the apparent reputation my people have as the disaster pokemons. Blair is one of the very few who would hire me and she pays very good money. But still I need as many clients and cases I can get. Also you guys are good friends with Blair so I'm going to put some leaps of faith in trust in all of you guys." he answered while pouring himself a glass of water for later and putting his glasses on.

"Alright then. I just hope we can win this case because it would mean that me and Nero being cops was for nothing." Shawn mumbling.

"It's probably nothing, besides, who on Earth would accuse you and your friends of this crazy nonse shit when everything else says you are all cleared of charges." Mark answered.

With that said Officer Jenny comes into court with a human lawyer. The same officer Jenny that found Shawn and his friends at the marijuana farm as they went to their seats next to Shawn's.

"Oh god dammit." Shawn mumbled.

"What?" Mark asked not really intimidated by Officer Jenny at all.

"That's the same officer Jenny that busted the pot farm with us in it." Shawn answered with his head down.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad and it's nothing personal. She's probably just a new yet inexperienced Jenny who doesn't know you well enough or your background as a cop. So you'll be fine…"

"There's something also I didn't mention." Shawn says.

"And what's that?" Mark asks.

"It's also the same Officer Jenny that chased me down while I was looking for Phoenix when she got kidnapped by Jackson and his Syndicate gang." Shawn mentioned as he nervously chuckled.

"What? You mean to tell me that's the same Jenny that busted you on a pot farm and chased you down from a car?" Mark asks seriously.

"Uh… yes." He answers.

"How can you tell the difference between her and the others, they all look the same and have the same name." Mark asked confused.

"Think about it. There's always a different Jenny in each city and she's the only one in the Lumiose City. That's how I know." Shawn answered.

"All rise in the presence of Judge Javensen." the police officer in the room spoke.

Everyone stood up from their seat at the sight of an elderly human in the basic judge uniform as he sat down at the top table and placed his glasses on. Everyone sat back down as he began the trial.

"Alright we have Shawn Kaiser and his friends vs. Officer Jenny on the court of suspicions of marijuana use." he began.

* * *

Hyro woke up to the sight of darkness covering his eyes. From what he could feel he had a blindfold tied around his eyes, preventing him from seeing anything that was in front of him. He tried moving but found his arms and legs were tied up and that he was laying on somewhere. Feeling like the inside of a car's trunk with only his underwear boxers on.

With a loud sound opening he felt something on him, a gun by the feel of it.

"Get up you dog." he heard one of the Yvetal gang members demand from him.

"Alright! I'm awake!" Hyro answered. "Where am I?" He asked.

"We ask the questions snitch." he heard Ash call out.

"So you like to spy on people huh?" Fang asked.

"I wasn't spying on you. I don't even know you guys or gang you are." Hyro answered.

"Yeah you do, why else would you be watching our little brawl?!" Sterak demanded.

"Okay, I did see you guys brawl or whatever but I don't why. I just heard the commotion. That's all." He answers.

"Don't bullshit us, I have a gun pointing to your head! Now get up." Connor ordered.

Hyro gets up as he was told to. "I'm telling you I don't know anything. I don't know what you guys were fighting about." Hyro answers.

"Shut up you dog, now do you know where we're at?" Fang asked.

"No… but's it's cold and the ground's wet. So I'm guessing I'm outside near a lake." Hyro answers.

"That's right, and it's a long, LONG, way down, and you're gonna jump, if you live we'll let you go, if you die, well sucks to be you." Fang told him.

"Fucking hell." Hyro says to himself.

Hyro then leans over into the lake assuming that it was going to be a long fall but instead falls face flat onto the lake. The gang begins to laugh hysterically as Hyro surfaced to the top very cold and very confused and realizing that he wasn't dead.

"What the fuck?!" Hyro asked.

"You survived...how does it feel?" Sterak laughed.

"Best prank yet Connor." Fang complimented and gave him a fist bump.

"Prank? This is a fucking prank? Are you telling me this is a goddamn prank?!" Hyro asked angrily.

"I still have the gun." Connor joked showing him it was only a bamboo straw stick.

"You guys are really fucked up. What do you want with me?" He asks while he slowly got out of the lake.

"Blindfold him again." Fang orders as a few of his friends walk over and blindfold Hyro once more.

"What? Again?! But why?!" He asks.

They throw him back into the trunk of the car and take off once more.

"Hey kid, have you got your driver's permit yet?" Fang called over to Hyro.

"No. Why?" He asks.

"Ah dang, well it's just we had to hotwire this vehicle we found in your home's garage. And we're assuming it belongs to one of your family members your dad maybe." Fang answered.

"Why are you doing this to me? I told you I don't know anything." Hyro answers back.

It wouldn't be long until the vehicle stopped and the gang dragged Hyro out of his dad's stolen vehicle and then place him on a chair where they tie him down. Once secured they remove the blindfold off his eyes. Allowing to see his face to face with the leader fang who was laying back in some kind of old couch.

"Welcome to one of our humble abodes." he greeted.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Hyro asked.

"Why i'm the leader of this ragtag of misfits and the guy you're talking to this entire time." he answered.

"Okay I have no idea who you are but what do you want with me? I got nothing to do with your gang." Hyro asks.

"You didn't until ya spied on our activities to keep claim of our territory." he answered opening a can of beer. "Want one?"

"No! What I want is for you to let me go because I got nothing to do with this shit." Hyro answered.

Fang took a huge swig of beer and let's out a loud belch. "Well you see, I can't have you snitching to police. Because ven though officer Jenny knows very well not to get on our bad side. We really don't want to deal with that loud mouth bitch. And we don't know you or trust you enough to let you go yet." he answered.

"I don't give a shit about your gang or whatever gang war you have with other gangs." Hyro comments.

"And if that's the case what's to stop you from snitching?" Fang asked seriously.

"Oh I don't know maybe because you kidnapped me. Did that come across your mind?" He asks.

"It did, along with you spying on us. I don't like spies that don't work for me. I don't trust them. So what I brought you here for is for you try and convince me to trust you and give me a reason why I should let you go." Fang mentions taking another sip of beer.

"First off I'm not a spy for anyone and if I was I would've called the cops already or something. Plus I don't want your trust because I don't want to become part of your gang or even get involved with it." Hyro answered.

"Well that's your loss but I'm looking for a reason why I should trust you. You are completely unknown to me and you were watching our fight for turf against one of our many rival gangs. Now I have my reasons to believe a variety of things. And since I'm not a bad guy once you really get to know me, I'm giving you a chance. Because most of our rivals would kill you on the spot. Us, we just played a little harmless prank and now we just want to have a reason to trust you. You won't get a nicer offer from the other gangs once word gets out you were spying on us and they'll be wanting to know what you have on them. Now of course you don't but they're not gonna give a shit." he warned him.

"Oh so if you tell people I was spying on you they won't leave me alone."

"Hey we keep our mouths shut. But in every brawl there's always got to be a hidden witness there in case for whatever shit happens. And if I know the Tornadus, they're pretty much know you watched us all and they're gonna spread word you are officially fucked.

"Why would you think I'm gonna go to another gang? I don't even know other gangs here." Hyro asks.

"I don't, but they do and they don't give a shit. So what I'm trying to say is, give us a reason to trust you and keep the other gangs off your back. And don't try the police or any whatever contact shit you have your looking at fifty thousand guys and shit. And we can get them off your ass, but we need a reason to trust that you well sell us out if we keep you safe." Fang asked.

"I told you I have nothing to do with your gang or those others. What other reason is there to give you guys. I don't even know you guys are let alone the gang." Hyro answers.

Fang turned around and showed the gang symbol of the Yevatls. "Never heard of the Yevatls?" he asked.

"Well yeah but…"

"Look dude listen we may be known for causing mass public destruction but we're not bad guys like the other gangs. Now they know you saw us and them and they're gonna want to know why. And unlike us they're not gonna be nice." Fang turned back around. "Now we can keep them off your backs but we got to have a damn reason to trust that you won't backstab us for being a gang." he told them.

"I don't even know who they are. So how am I gonna find them let alone look for them. So again I got nothing to do with them or your freaking gang." Hyro answers.

"They'll find you trust me they will, and we can stop that but we gotta trust you before we do that." Fang answered.

"If they're gonna kill me then why would I be on their side, huh?" He asks.

"Because they'll thank your with us." he answered.

Hyro hears his phone ring in his pants in the van.

"Hey boss, it's his hot sister." Ash spoke.

"Sister? I don't have a sister." Hyro corrected.

"The who the hell is that hot Braixen at your house with the wonderful ass?" Ash asked.

"That's my mom you sick bastard. What the hell is wrong with you? And you all went into my parents room. Bunch of sicko's." Hyro answers.

Everyone looks towards Ash and start laughing hysterically at him.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that was his mom she don't look like it she's looks about our ages, and his age." Ash pointed out.

"Just let him answer the phone, and kid don't say a word." Fang ordered.

Ash walks over, answers the phone, and holds it to Hyro's ear.

"Hey mom…"

"Hey sweetheart how're you doing?" Tera asked over the phone.

"Fine just got out of a cold shower." he answered. "Needed to try and wake myself up."

"Okay, me and your father have something we need to...tell you…" she spoke nervously.

"Like what?" He asks.

"Well Hyro, how would you feel about having a little sister?" she asked softly.

"What do you mean? I'm gonna have a sister?" He asks.

"Well, maybe, we wanted to, ask you first before we go and have another baby." Tera asked.

"Well I don't know. I never thought to have a sister before." Hyro answered.

"Honey...it's..hold on, give me a minute…" Tera paused.

"Hey guys let's give him some space." Fang untied Hyro, hands him his clothes and left the building with his gang so he can talk to his mother privately.

Over the phone, Hyro could hear his mother crying for some reason.

"Mom what's wrong did I do something wrong?" Hyro asked in concern.

"No… you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just sad to see you grow up so quickly… I wish we had more time together before you grew up…" Tera sniffles a little.

"Is that why you want to have another kid mom?" Hyro asked gently.

"Y-Yes… because we only had the chance to enjoy raising you as a Riolu for a year, which we wanted more time. And I thought to myself that I'll never get that chance again…" Tera tries holding in her cry.

Hyro felt tears coming from his eyes, almost feeling responsible.

"I'm sorry I...I didn't mean to grow up so fast…" he tried not to cry. "I'm sorry…"

"No Hyro. Don't apologize. I have to accept that you're growing up and Nero hates to see you grow up too and he also has to accept this. In one year you've went from just the baby I held in my arms to a young teen. This is why we want to have a daughter to have that experience again but hopefully longer if you understand. If you don't want us to have another child then we understand." Tera answers.

Hyro was silent for a long moment, he wasn't sure what to say expect he felt bad for being able to grow up in one whole year like most pokemon do. In fact he remember a year ago he used to play with Abby for being her age and already in a year he's looks and feels the age of Zeya who used to babysit him.

"I wish I didn't have to grow up fast. I didn't want to make you guys sad…" he answered.

"We know, Hyro. We understand if you don't want us to have it." Tera mentions.

Hyro then thinks about how this would give them a chance to raise a child and give them experience of raising one like Shawn and Phoenix are with Abby. He felt it was right to give them that. "Mom… tell dad I want a sister." Hyro answered.

"Really Hyro, are you sure?" Tera asked.

"Yeah I feel guilty for not giving you guys the chance to enjoy raising me as long as Shawn and Phoenix are with Abby. So maybe a little sister or brother in any case would help give you what I couldn't. And who knows, maybe I could get some experience out of it…" he smiled.

"You know Hyro you inherit your father's kindness and sweetness." Tera answered

"I got it from you too mom." he smiled.

"Thank you, Hyro and we love you from the bottom of our hearts." Tera mentions.

Hyro smiled and hung the phone up. He sat there in silence still feeling sad. He didn't mind his family having another kid. He just felt bad for not giving them the wonderful experience of raising a child as long as they wanted.

He noticed Fang walking up to him and motioning his gang to open the door. As it turned out the vehicle they used to bring him there wasnt his family vehicles, just some random one they owned.

"Go on and go…" Fang spoke and motioned for Hyro to leave if he wanted.

"What? Your letting me go?" He asks.

"Yeah, you gave me a reason to trust that you won't report us to the police or anyone about us. So go ahead." he answered.

"Uh… thanks. Really thanks." Hyro answers as he walked out.

"Anytime…" Fang watched him leave and sat down.

* * *

Back at the trial, Shawn was called to the stand, after confessing he will tell the truth, the lawyer with Jenny got up to start asking the questions.

"Mr. Shawn, I presume, according to you, you and some friends went on a camping trip, am I right?" he asked.

"Yes, that is correct." Shawn answered.

"I see, and how long were you out there in the wilderness before encountering the weed farm?" the layer continued.

"Fifteen maybe twenty minutes I don't know." he answered.

"I see, are you aware that it takes just about that much time to walk from where you parked your vehicle to the weed farm?" he asked.

"Objection your honor!" Mark called out. "Just because they were out there the same amount of time it takes to walk to the parking lot to the weed farm doesn't mean my client only went to that weed farm."

"Yet as mr. Shawn said he he and his friends spent fifteen or twenty minutes camping which is the exact time it takes to walk from where they parked to the weed farm they were spotted with evidence of being stoned." the lawyer pointed out.

"But they weren't aware of the weed farm around them so therefore they have no history with the farm nor any business with them." Mark answered.

"True, but, according to Shawn's past career as a cop, he was an undercover cop. The possibilities of a possible secret addition may have been picked up during his secret second life career. Along with excellent acting skills coming from his undercover nature. It is highly possible that he was able to deceive those around him, and recently met these new dealers upon arriving. They were also spotted with lots of money, which in the count, was enough to buy one bag of weed." the lawyer pointed out.

"Objection! For I call bullshit on that!" Mark slammed his fist on the table.

"Order in the court, Mr. Mark." The judge bang his galval. "I want no more outbursts. Are we clear?" He asks Mark.

Mark only growled but did as he was told.

"Also mr. Shawn is it not true that you have defiled and pissed off the law and fellow officers of the law in the past?" he asked Shawn personally.

"I… I have." Shawn answers honestly.

"You have, care to explain those reasons please Mr. Shawn." he asked next.

"I only did it to save a certain pokemon I loved and taken care back to health not only my wife but soul mate. My wife, Phoenix the Blaziken." Shawn pointed at her.

"I see, and the other times, like refusing to give information to the FBI regarding the infamous paramilitary terrorist organization Legion lead by the world's most wanted and dangerous man Omen?"

"But only because he needed the cure for his Lucario granddaughter and he saved my daughter's life from the Arnis Syndrome." He answers.

"So you are confessing that you are in league with Legion under Omen?" he asked next.

"Objection your honor. My client has been reported to have not been seen or even made any form of contact with Legion since the incident of last year." Mark spoke.

"Yes but as everyone knows, members of Legion are every where and they are no where but they are many. So with this in mind it makes sense that it is possible that Shawn and his friends were collecting weed from both Bill and Dale in order to purchase possible merchandise to fund Legion's exhibitions. For all we know Mr. Shawn and his friends are possible members of Legion."

"No, your honor that isn't the story. I have no alliance with Legion nor with Bill and Dale. Bill and Dale was a mistake when we ended up in the weed farm. Legion helped me save my daughter from the Arnis Syndrome in process with his granddaughter. I was told by my daughter who saw her that she was in terrible condition before that and explained to me why he did all of this. Let me ask your honor if you do have any children wouldn't you do anything to keep them safe?" Shawn asks him.

"But is it true that Omen personally himself gave the invitation to join Legion?" the human lawyer asked.

Shawn sighed. "Yes, and my response was I spat in his gas mask face."

"You spat at his face. People of the jury, standing in the court is the only man to ever spit in the face of Omen and live to tell the tale. Or so he tells us. As a professional undercover cop, how can we be sure this is not all lies to you tell to both save your skins and to keep your status as a member of Legion a secret."

"Objection again your honor. It is confirmed knowledge that my client happens to be close friends with an operative of Oracle who have been hunting down Omen for the past twenty years since Legions foundation in the 1980s." Mark expressed.

"What better way for Legion to know their enemy by having a mole planted within Oracle. By having Shawn spy on Glukhov and inform Omen of anything they plan against Legion."

"That's absurd! I would never do that to my friend. Never in my life I would hurt my friends." Shawn objected.

"Order in the court Shawn. I will have order here." the judge warned.

Shawn stayed quiet and sat back down in his seat with his face covered.

* * *

Back with Nero and Tera, they were currently in their car on their way home but Nero sees that Tera was still down after their conversation with Hyro.

"What's wrong honey?"

Tera sighed. "It's just, Hyro sounded sad and it feels like we're just wanting another baby because he couldn't let us raise him as a child as long as we wanted."

"I know sweetie. I'm sad too we couldn't raise him a long time when he was a Riolu but now we have a chance to raise a newborn just like Hyro. We may be starting over but now we'll now have the experience plus Hyro will have a sister to play with and watch over." Nero answered.

"I just hope this doesn't make Hyro jealous." Tera thought. "Because it seems like we just want to have a baby simply because he grew up too fast and…" she sighed sadly.

"I know but Hyro is still family no matter what. He'll bond with his brother or sister. I'm sure he won't feel left out once he get's to him or her." Nero answers.

She nodded and lay back on the seat of the car.

"So um, how are we going to...you know…" Nero asked with a big blush on his face.

"Well there's a spa up ahead and reserve it to ourselves." Tera blushed a little.

"So you want me to knock you up in a spa?" he questioned to see if she was serious.

"Well it would be very erotic and it can be fun." Tera answers as she rubs his leg.

"Wait Tera I'm driving and that's my sensitive area on my leg." he announced as his dick hardens and bugles up his pants.

"I know. I'm just giving you the idea when we get there." She answers and moves away a little.

"Say, that night when we conceived Hyro, were you in heat that night?' he asked.

"Yes… ever since I came into Michael's life living together with you. I've had a crush on you for a while and when Phoenix got kidnapped. You volunteered and I did too to get closer to you." Tera confesses.

"I know that but I mean were you actually in heat that night in the hotel. Because the reason why is you got to be in heat to be able to have kids, and I don't know when your heat sessions happen. So I don't know if we maybe be able to have a kid at least today." Nero answered.

Her face blushed a little as she reached down under her skirt, pulled her panties opened and let her scent move to his nose. Immediately his manhood gotten even harder.

"You're in heat aren't you?"

She nodded her head and looked away with an even bigger blush on her face.

"Let's see if that spa is any closer." Nero mentions as he blushes deeply.

* * *

"Alright let's take it from the top once more." Luxy spoke once more as stood by herself while the others stood in line formation.

"Luxy, we've been at this for an hour now. Can't we take a five minute break?" Berga asks while panting heavily.

"You know the old saying no pain no gain!" Luxy encouraged and got ready, standing on one leg in a posing position, holding a pong up high with her right hand and the other one on her side with her left hand. "And again."

The girls get into the same position as Luxy does rotates her arms around with pongs as the girls followed doing so. She twists her body around as the girls continued to follow as Zeya tries her best not to show herself too much as her breasts jiggled a little despite having bandages wrapped around them to the point of squeezing air out of her. She didn't know how much more of this she could keep up.

The girls then raised their arms up as Zeya's breasts jiggled more then stretched their arms out. Next they jump into the air with their legs opened wide showin their cheerleader underpants as Zeya's large butt was showing a little. Thankfully since she had that wrapped and everyone was busy, no one noticed.

The girls next do two back flips making Zeya's underpants tightening between her legs and in her butt cheeks making her blush a little and tried to not to moan as best as she could. While Cookie looked over on Zeya as she was the only one that noticed her body changed thanks to her good eyes but won't say anything until it's over.

The girls then get into position as Zeya was held by Cookie, Berga and Aelita then thrown up into the air standing in a pyramid style with her on the top. Aelita also noticed her body Zeya's change seeing a unoticable wet spot on her underpants. That was when she felt herself struggling to breathe again and ended up collapsing onto the ground, causing entire pyramid formation to collapse.

"Zeya, what happened?" Luxy asked.

"Luxy sorry it's my fault I…." Aelita tried speaking but was having a hard time breathing as she looked like she was more exhausted and tired out then the rest. Even though they had been practicing since an hour and were all sweating, she was sweating more than any of them as she could barely stand up to breathe.

"Oh shit, guys help me get her on the bench. She's having one of her attacks." Luxy requested as her and the rest of the girls helped Aleita walk over to the bleachers and lay down.

Berga looked into Aelita's bag and found her pink inhaler and handed it to her. The Absol quickly grabbed her inhaler and took as many deep breaths with it to try and get her breath.

"Are you okay, Aelita?" Cookie asked.

"My...pills, I…" Aelita tried speaking but was still having trouble breathing and started coughing badly.

Berga found a large dosage of plastic pills in Aelita's bag. She pulled two out and handed them to Aelita who quickly took them and gulped it down with half of her water bottle. Once done her breathing was slowly turning back to normal and allowed her to inhale her inhaler allot easier.

"Luxy, maybe we should have that break. We've been at this for an hour now." Stella mentioned.

"Okay we'll take an hour break before proceeding. I'm sorry I forgot about your condition Aelita…" Luxy answered feeling a little ashamed.

"It's okay just...been out of cheerleading for a while and…" Aelita felt the extreme drowsiness and sleepiness of her pills take effect and caused her to relax a little more.

"Not another word. Just save your energy. Okay everyone give her some space. She needs some air and open some windows too." Luxy says.

One of the girls heads to a control panel, presses a button and automatically opens the gyms windows to let fresh air in. Aelita smiled in returned and turned her Iphone on to play '**Landing by ****Zane Oliver**,' before she closed her eyes to go to sleep and get some rest. Her breathing finally returning to a more stable and comfortable level.

"There she should be okay now." Zeya mentioned.

"What now?" Berga asks.

"Well we got an hour of break and I'm starving…" Stella mentions as her stomach growls.

"I guess some pizza won't hurt." Zeya mentions.

"Alright I'll give the call right now. I'm getting pineapple, what do you guys want?" Stella offered and pulled her Iphone out to make the call.

"Get some pepperoni." Zeya mentions.

"Also a pizza sandwich and get cola too." Berga also mentions.

"Mushrooms please." Luxy also requests.

"I'll get Pineapple with you Stella. Hey Aelita what do you want?" Cookie asked.

"Stuff crust cheese pizza with extra cheese, light sauce, and double cut would be nice." she answered with a soft smile

Stella nodded as she called in the order to the pizza orders they wanted and told them where the gym was at. She hangs up and turns back to them. "Okay, it's coming now, fifteen minutes or less." Stella mentioned.

"So we got fifteen minutes to take it easy until food arrives. I'm heading off to go get the drinks from the slot machine be back in a few minutes." Berga comments, leaving the others to take it easy on the bleachers.

Zeya on the other hand was having an increasing hard time breathing as she felt the bandages she used to squeeze her boobs and ass to a decent hiding size was really getting to her. It felt like if she kept them on any longer while doing this rigorous training she would either pass out or they would break.

Cookie walked over to Zeya to see how she was doing after the tryout. Cookie also notices how she was a having a hard time breathing with all those bandages wrapped around her.

"Hey Zeya. Pretty good tryout there." Cookie complemented.

"Thanks. You did great too." Zeya answered back.

"Are you okay, Zeya? You look like you're having a hard time breathing there." Cookie asks.

"Oh me? Oh no I'm fine. Just peachy." Zeya answers as if nothing was wrong with her as she was taking more breaths.

"You sure? You're sweating more than what we did on the tryout." Cookie mentions.

"No really I'm fine, Cookie. Holy crap it's hot…" Zeya mumbled to herself.

"What now?"

"Nothing?" Zeya nervously smiled.

"Alright then. Just take it easy okay? We don't want you to end up like what happened with Aelita." Cookie mentions as she walked off.

Zeya sighed as she laid back. "I hope so too."

Back at the trial, Phoenix was called to the stand.

"So Mrs. Phoenix, you've been married to Shawn Kaiser for how long now?" Jenney's lawyer asked.

"A year."

"A year you say, and in your words you have never seen him with any form activity regarding use of drugs or possible alignment with Legion?"

"Correct."

"I see, so tell me Mrs. Phoenix, why did the Syndicate kidnap you?"

"Objection your honor, my clients' past has nothing to do with the current issue going on."

"Order, proceed Mrs. Phoenix I would like to know myself why the Syndicate took you that sent Shawn through a one way trip that should've landed him in bars a year ago."

"Your honor the only reason why my husband went through the struggles to save me was because of it being payback to the leader the Syndicate. You see a year ago during winter I was being brutally beaten by the leader; Jackson until Shawn saved me from being beaten to death. He got him arrested and wanted payback so he kidnapped me four days after our wedding." Phoenix answered truthfully.

"Are you sure that's all to it?" Jenny's lawyer asked.

"Yes I'm sure what else more can there be?"

"Your honor with your permission I would like to showcase a few intriguing videos to the court."

"Go ahead." the judge requested.

Jenny's lawyer pulled out a flash drive onto the computer screen and was prepping a video.

"In 2003, one of the co founder's of the Syndicate was found brutally murdered in a secluded research facility located somewhere in Russia. In his hands we found a tape which showcased his murder at the hands of Omen. Here's the video here."

Jenny's lawyer play the video. It shows an older man who appeared to have been beaten close to death as he sat in a bloody floor of his own blood.

"So, Mr. Samuel Mendez, it's been what, twenty years, twenty years of hiding and running from the world's governments, and yet the irony of your approaching downfall not be by the hands of those failed corrupt systems that allowed our group to grow in power. But by the hands of a victim caused by you." the court heard Omen's voice as he walked up to the older beaten man with a pointed silenced gun at him.

"Look, I haven't a clue who…" the man tried to say before Omen shot his shoulder.

"Of course you don't, it's not healthy for a murder like you to remember the names of all his victims. But I know very well you were just the tool for the teams to use. So I want the names of the bastards that hired you back in the 1980's."

"You're fucking crazy you know that?!"

"Of course after, all…." Omen presses a button that shows his real face but only to Samuel. Samuel becomes horrified and speechless at what he saw. Omen get's right in his face, every inch closer terrifying the old man. "Go ahead, touch it, it's real as flesh and bone, after all, you made this!"

The video cuts off followed by a loud scream of horror and agony from Samuel.

"The man the court has seen murdered at the hands of Omen was known as Samuel Mendez, one of the co founders of the Syndicate and the father of Jackson Mendez."

"Objection this has nothing to with his father's actions."

"And that leads to this video."

Jenny's lawyer shows the next video. "It was reported that Jackson went missing from his cell a year ago. Only this video was left."

The video plays showing Jackson beaten and battered and strapped to a chair with barbwire.

"Mr. Jackson Mendez, I must say you are a slippery little shit, just like your oldman who I had the very pleasant pleasure and making him scream like the bitch he was." the court heard Omen's voice.

Jackson struggled out of his bonwire restraints as Omen walked up into the room carrying a bowie knife.

"What da fuck do you want?"

"The names of the founders of the Syndicate. Where they are, who they are, everything." Omen ordered.

"If you think this some kind of affiliation with the Syndicate or Legion with my husband then you are completely wrong." Phoenix says.

"Please watch the whole tape." Jenny's lawyer requested.

"Why don't you go to hell, you killed my old man before I could you sick twisted son of a bitch!"

"My dear Jackson if there's anyone who is the clear image of what a son of a bitch and bastard looks like it's you. Now I did not personally break you out of jail simply because I'm nice. I want the names of the founders of your Syndicate and I want them now." Omen ordered Jackson once more.

"Listen, even if I did knew the names I wouldn't care and besides. I got better things to do and so do you." Jackson answered.

"Such as?"

"Go after the fucker Shawn who put in me the cell that's what, a fucking pig named Shawn Kaiser."

"Shawn Kaiser, why does that name sound familiar, hm I could've swore I've heard that name about a day or two ago. Oh well doesn't matter. Since you won't talk then you're no use to me."

"So you're just gonna kill me now."

"No, I'm gonna let you go to take care of your little problem with this Shawn. However…" Omen suddenly kicks Jackson across to the dark end of the room. "I do want to insure you don't fuck with me like your oldman did. Now hold still."

Omen walks into the darkness where he kicked Jackson. The court then heard jackson scream in agony so terrible it was like hearing someone was in literal hell. The video then cuts off.

"It was later found that Omen had castrated Jackson that moment." Jenny's lawyer comments.

"Arceus, it was Omen that got him out? No wonder he got out." Shawn thought to himself.

"So as we heard from Omen, he spoke that he had heard of Shawn's name in the video. This video was recorded two years ago. Hinting of Shawn's possible involvement before he met Phoenix." Jenny's lawyer concludes.

"But we had no idea Omen knew about Shawn before that time. Only Jackson." Phoenix answered.

"Thus confirming possible involvement." Jenny's lawyer mentioned.

"Objection! My client has no involvement with the group other than his undercover status when he was once officer of the law himself." Mark objected.

"Then how and why did Omen mention Shawn's name, as if he heard that name before?" Jenny's lawyer asked.

Mark stood there quietly realizing that he had nothing to back up on that statement and sat back down in his seat.

"As I thought." Jenny's lawyer stated before retrieving the videos back in the flash drive.

* * *

Tera and Nero arrived at the sauna and after receiving a room for them to enjoy, he was about to enter a changing room until he saw Tera suddenly change right there in front of him. She first begins to untie her uniform's apron which was a large bow tie, pulls one string to completely untie itself. She puts it aside nearby her as now it was her skirt from her waitress uniform. She bent over showing off her rear end with her white panties with small pink dots as Nero was getting hard a little from this. She next goes for her shoulder straps that was holding her entire upper skirt as they drooped down letting them hang and slowly slides them off while swinging her hips a little. They finally drop to her ankles then kicks them aside only leaving her in her white bra and panties that had tiny pink dots on them. She clips off the bra, as it snaps off she reveals she's wearing a skinny dark red bikini top. Finally slides her white and pink dot pantie revealing her skinny dark red bikini bottom thong.

"Damn Tera, where and when did you get those and how long have you been preparing for this?" Nero asked as he started undressing right there himself.

"I've been preparing this for sometime now. When I was thinking of making another baby with you." Tera answers as she walks over to him seductively.

About the time she was right there he had already had his shirt off and was trying to get his shorts unzipped but was rushing too fast and struggling. She giggled seeing him struggle and went down her knees to help him.

"Here let me get that." She answered seductively.

She unzips his shorts, looking in seeing that his cock was already large. She blushed deeply as she pulls it out for him, it growing bigger than her paw.

"Like what you see?" Nero smirked.

"Indeed…" she gulped.

"Don't forget the sack…"

He wiggled for the rest of his shorts to fall off to allow him to kick them off. Showing her his dangling testicles that had made Hyro and will make their next baby soon about to be conceived into her womb.

"Let's see what I can do with this." Tera says.

Tera grab hold of his sack as her small soft muzzle digs into it while she was licking and sucking off of it. Nero moaned a little feeling her tongue licking around his sack. She looked up and smiled as she soon took one of his balls into her mouth and sucked on it roughly. Nero almost howled in pleasure which made her stop what she was doing and give the second testicle a good sucking.

"Hey Nero, which tesitcle do you think Hyro came from?" Tera suddenly asked with a smile and blush on her face.

"Fuck if I knew sweetie. Now the question is where our next is gonna come out." Nero panted a little.

When Tera finished her ball teasing, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Leading him to the hot sauna room where a nice whirlpool bath was staying in.

"Oh come on Nero, on the night we made Hyro which nut felt like it was busting the most, left or right, or would you say both?" she giggled.

"I… I think both…" He answered with a grin.

Tera stepped into the whirlpool bath and so relaxed in a seat as she submerged her entire body save for her head in the water. Nero tossed the towel aside and did the same.

"This may sound strange, but I hear that if you submerge the balls in hot water for a while it increase the chances of conceiving a girl." Tera comments.

"Oh really? Where did you hear that from?" Nero asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I just read it on a mating book once." she shrugged.

"Please… how do you know if it's true?" He asks.

"I don't it was just from a book I read once that it's suppose to increase the chances, suppose." she answered truthfully.

"Well then let's see it's true." He grins at her.

"Well first we got to keep them nice and hot down there for a little bit, for now let's relax just a little." she sighed in relief.

"Oh all right…" he groaned.

The two relaxed for a short moment before Nero asked. "Hey Tera, am I old?"

"Of course not. Why do you ask honey?"

"Remember that punk Yvetal gang who ruined our first van? They wrote all kinds of disrespecting crap like old ass and stuff. Hell they even called me old and laughed." he mentioned.

"Yeah I remember the incident. You shouldn't let them get the best of you honey."

"I know, I mean yes we have a teenage son but if you think about it. We've only been married for a year and pokemon don't really experience childhoods that long. So in a way wouldn't you say we're still young adults ourselves?" he asked with a smile.

"Well I do know we are young adults. Not as young as we used to be but still young adults." She answers and giggled a little.

"Yeah, and maybe this new kid will not grow up as fast." he nodded before asking. "So, why do you want to have a little girl?"

"Like I said Nero. I never got to raise Hyro as long as I wanted when he was only a Rilou."

"I know but what I meant was why do you want the next baby to possibly be a girl?"

"Well… I just thought Hyro would like a little sister. I wouldn't mind if it came out a boy but I hope it's a girl." She answers.

Nero shrugged in agreement before he felt something soft started rubbing his cock. He looked down to see that Tera had taken the opportunity to reach her feet over to his lap and started giving him a footjob.

"Thought I spice things up sweetie." She blushed a little while her feet rubbed against them.

He moaned softly as he felt her right foot rubbed the underside of his cock, while her left foot reached down and used her toes to start tickling his balls.

"Oh damn you must really want me to give you a girl huh?" Nero moaned.

She nodded blushing deeply as she continues rubbing his cock and his ballsack using only her feet while Nero was moaning more. She then reached her left foot back on his cock and started jacking him off in the hot steaming whirlpool water. She even reached a hand down to rub her slit through her bikini thong.

Nero panted heavily a little feeling one hand stroking his cock while she moaned a little rubbing her slit. She was then getting a little wet from it as she rubbed his shaft from the bottom to the top and back again while tickling the tip with one of her toes.

"Alright sexy, you've been teasing me long enough. Time for you to come out of your comfort zone and give me a strip dance." Nero ordered.

Tera then let's go of his cock and stands up in the whirpool as Nero was in the bench of the whirpool. Tera turns her back to him showing her ass to him as she squats down slowly seeing her ass cheeks stretch out as Nero eyes were opened wide seeing her do this for the first time. Slowly swinging her ass back and forth in a hypnotic like way as reached for the back of her bikini top and ever so slowly started to untie the strings that held it on.

She then backs up to him slowly close enough as her tail wrapped around his cock teasing him more. Causing Nero to moan even louder as he gripped the edge of the bench. "Oh damn this is the best you've done yet honey." he moaned as he rubbed her ass softly.

"Thanks honey." She smiled at him.

She used her tail pulling herself to him to his cock. Her pussy then close to his cock and slowly grinded against it making Nero moan more. Nero could barely resist how good it felt as she pulled away from a moment. He notices that her hand was going for the tie on her thong, pulls the string slowly, all the while using her other hand to still hold her top on which by this point had their strings untied by now.

She then lets go of the bikini top, letting it drop to the bubbly water as she continued to tease him while covering her breasts with her arm. Playfully winking and sticking her tongue out to him a little as she still tried untieing her thong strings with her other hand.

"Damn Tera. I've never seen anything like this before. We should do this more often." Nero complimented.

"You should thank my Yoga teacher, he's been teaching me tips for stuff like this." she smiled and turned her back to him, letting her arm go from her breasts but still blocking his view with her back turned to him.

She soon grabbed the strings of both sides of her thong and finished untying them. Yet she continued to tease him by holding her thong on.

"You ready sweetie?" Tera asked seductively.

"Oh yeah give it to me baby." Nero grinned.

Tera finally drops the thong into the water showing off her ass that was half way into the water making him grin. "Now let's have some real fun." Tera says.

"Oh yeah let's get the show on the road."

Tera turned around, finally showing her full nakedness to him with her breasts and all. Slowly she closed her eyes, lowered herself fully into the water and took his cock into her mouth while she used her hands to play and fondle his balls.

Nero moaned a little feeling his cock taking it into her mouth while his ballsack was getting rubbed by her hand. She bobbled her head more only getting half of his shaft so far as Nero moaned louder.

"Oh yeah baby keep going this feels so good…" he moaned as he rubbed his hand on her head softly to encourage her to increase her efforts more.

Tera continued to bobble her head as pushes his cock into right cheek while slurping on it. She pushed herself deeper onto his cock into her throat as Nero can feel her throat tightening around it. She has never done a deep throat for him before as she was gagging very hard on his cock. As much as nero was really enjoying it he didn't want her to suffocate herself under the hot bubbly water. He gently stopped her and stood up on his feet. Allowing his wife to resurface her head above the water and catch some air.

"Sorry about that, but don't hurt yourself for my pleasure…" he smiled sweetly as he rubbed a cheek.

Tera smiled and continued her deep throating. This time with much more ease now she could breath air through her nose. Her actions despite being new feeling so good she felt her husband's hand behind her head to encourage her to go deeper.

Tera continued to go deeper as she reached the end of it making her blush deeply and kept thrusting her mouth down on his cock.

"Oh yeah right there, that's the spot…" her husband was moaning louder now, the tip of his cock was so deep down her mouth it was tickling her throat, almost forcing her to gag and puke. Yet she held on as best as she could remembering the techniques she had read from the books and research her Yoga instructor recommended for them.

"Damn, Tera you're gonna make me cum too soon." Nero moaned more as he felt the mixture of his hot cum and the hot water from the whirlpool make his balls feel like they were on burning fire acid.

She suddenly pulled his dick out of his mouth and took some time to catch her breath. "Not this time Nero, I want you to blow only in my hungry pussy." she smiled.

Nero groaned and had to cringe as he was forced to hold the burning fire cum back into his balls which did help much since they were already being burned up by the hot water.

Tera swam over to the other end of the whirlpool, and while keeping her lower half in the water, spreads her legs and motioned with her finger to return the favor.

"Well then let daddy feed that hungry pussy." Nero answers as she swam over to her.

That did help take Nero's mind of the burning sensation in his balls and swam underneath into the hot water over to her and began to eat her out. His tongue began rimming her pussy out making her moan and blushed deeply as she rubs his head. "Yes Nero. That's good." She moaned.

He slowly inserted his tongue fully into her pussy while he stuck a finger inside. Slowly fingering her while his tongue swirled and licked all around her entrance. Tera stiffened a little from his tongue and finger insertion as she feels her pussy being stretched a little making her moan louder. "Arceus Nero. Make me cum! Make me squirt that juice." Tera moaned out loudly.

He sped up his actions even more, engulfing her entire pussy into his mouth while adding another finger into her to finger her and eat her out with twice as much speed and twice as much force. His tongue goes deeper in along with his fingers as it was rubbing insides making her moan louder as she pushes his head in more as she was close to cumming.

"Nero, I'm gonna cum!" Tera moaned.

Nero soon took his fingers out and engulfed her pussy as much as he can as she squirted all inside his mouth. Allowing him to drink and gulp down every last ounce to make sure not a single drop was wasted.

Tera panted heavily and blushing hard as Nero resurfaced then followed up tongue kissing her deeply. "That was very tasty baby."

"Oh Nero I love you so much." she moaned and continued to tongue kiss him deeply as she could.

"I love you too, Tera. Let's make that baby." He moaned while tongue kissing her deeply.

She released her mouth from his and spreads her legs wide while reaching her hands down to spread her pussy as wide as she could for him to have entrance. Nero holds his cock out as he first pushes the tip in making her stiffen a little then pushes in a little more as she moaned louder.

"So ready to see if your theory of making a baby girl is true?' he smirked.

"Oh yes Nero, I want to have another of your babies in my tummy so bad." she moaned while she reached up and gave him a deep passionate kiss.

Nero grinned as he pushes his cock in deeply and hard. Causing Tera to yelp loudly feeling it being shoved in. Nero holds her hips tightly as he thrusts furiously into her making Tera moan loudly and likes Nero being a rough a little.

"Do remember we are in a public area so there's a high possibility that others may here out baby making…" he whispered seductively into her ear before giving it a soft lick.

"Oh I don't care baby. Just… fuck me good." Tera moaned loudly.

"My, my Tera how've more opened you've become." he whispered as he started thrusting even harder into her.

"You'll have to thank Phoenix for that one." She answered back while moaning loudly.

"So how badly do you want me to fuck you like our first time. Like how we made Hyro?" he grinned and started slowing his thrusts in a teasing manner.

"Yes baby! Like how much I wanted you when we first met! Now stop teasing me and fuck me!" Tera answered.

"I can't hear you." he teased and slowed his thrusts even more.

Tera grabbed his chest and pulled him closely to her muzzle. "Nero, I swear to Arceus if you keep teasing me. The next time we have sex It'll be you on the other end. Now fuck me baby." Tera says then kissing him deeply while moaning.

His eyes widen in surprise, he wasn't sure if this was her changing over to a new leaf or the heat talking to her. Either way, he complied and started thrusting into her at full force as fast as he could to the point his burning balls slapped her soft sexy rear. He even lowered his head down and started sucking on both of her soft breasts, takeing her nipples into his muzzle and sucking them like a newborn babe.

Tera moaned louder making her sweat hard begging for more of him while calling out his name. She was moaning out loudly that one human staff member could hear them through the door as he puts on his headset and plays music to block them out.

"Heat sessions, always makes them young cute couple wanna breed at this place." he commented as he pulled out a magazine to read and played a song over the microphones. Playing the song, '**Sexual Healing by Marvine Gaye.' **

Nero and Tera as well as everyone in the building heard the song. Though everyone just minded their own business thinking it was just another random song being played. This for some reason got Nero and Tera laughing as they started going at it twice as rougher and faster at their antics. So much that Tera was hanging her tongue out at how much pleasure she was receiving from her Lucario husband, Nero.

"Let's make this better baby." Tera says.

Tera turned around to her back side showing her wet pussy and her ass to him as Nero places his cock back into her pussy and continued pulverizing her.

"Just like how we made Hyro right?" Nero asked with a grin and started pounding her like a mad animal in heat.

"Yes just like how we made Hyro. Now give it to me." Tera moaned loudly as she felt his cock going deeper in as he thrusts.

He gripped her ass cheeks hard and gave them a nice hard slap as he continued to pound into her. The force of his thrusts slap his balls into her clitorists while he gripped her jiggling ass cheeks hard.

"Arceus, Nero. You're cock is getting bigger. Better knot me good." She says as she looked back at him.

He reached her head over and kissed her romantically deeply while swirling his tongue with hers into her mouth. His knot slowly forming as he started pushing his knot back and forth into her.

"Tera, I'm gonna cum!" He moaned out.

"Yes baby! Cum inside of me. I want that baby inside my belly." She moaned out.

"Quick, grab my balls with your tail!" he requested as he started going at it faster and harder than he's ever done before.

Tera grinned as her tail grabbed his balls rubbing and playing with them hoping to get all of his cum at one shot.

"Oh here it I cum baby!" he cringed hard as he soon felt Tera's tail squeeze his burning balls to the point that she slowly squeezed the already approaching baby making liquid out of them and move slowly into his dick where he prepared to unleash it. Using her tail as his prop, he held himself in place as his knot entered her. She could feel it traveling within her. The knot made his cock feel even wider. Once the bulge in his cock was inside her, there was no way that Nero was going to pull out of Tera in time. They were both committed to the completion of the act.

"Yes baby! Shoot that large load of your white thick cream. Do it! Do it now baby! Make that baby! Breed me just like how you breed me with Hyro" Tera moaned loudly encouraging him.

This was all it took to send him over the edge and with a loud yell he roared. "Take this and get pregnant again!" he roared as the tip of dick opened up and his cum exploded into her womb. Filling her fertile heat induced womb to the brink with his heavily virle babymaking liquid once again.

They both could feel the seed surging inside her, filling her womb as his balls constricted and became smaller the more it pumped it's heavy sperm full contents until every last sperm cell in every drop of cum was poured right into her. She could feel the surge flooding her womb with the gooey white cream as she saw his muscles flexing while he pumped his wad into her. She found it hard to believe that he could cum that hard for that long. The knot that formed at the base of his dick insured that not only every last dropped stayed into her to insure pregnancy but to also insure none of it spilled into the whirlpool which they both knew would've lead them to trouble.

Tera turns around while his dick was still in her and pulls him for a deep tongue kiss as they both moaned quietly. "That was good baby. I love you, Nero."

"Love you too Tera, always have and will, now all that's left is to see if your heating testicles increase having girls theory works."

"Yeah and that your knot has to go down before you pull." She giggled.

"Well it's making sure everything gets in and stays there. After all, not only do we want to make sure this mating session work but we sure as hell don't want to explain to the staff the big ass mess I could've left." he joked.

"Hm, that is true." She smiled.

"But for now let's just enjoy the rest of this moment just cuddling and relaxing in the hot whirlpool." he whispered and held her close.

"Okay sweetie." She answered back as she held to him for the rest of the evening.

* * *

The girls were still waiting for their pizza to arrive. It had been twenty minutes so it was to be arrive any minute. Aelita by this time was awake now but still trying to take it easy since her little episode of her condition. Even though she looked fine, Zeya was sitting next to her to make sure she was okay.

"Are you sure you're okay Aelita?" Zeya asked.

"I'm fine just overworked myself." she answered softly while still taking soft breaths to calm her nerves and hurt lungs.

"Are you sure you want to try out for cheerleading. It can be really physically demanding and we just don't want you to hurt yourself…" Zeya mentioned.

"It's okay, as long as I can take my medicine and infusions I'll be just fine." she noded.

Zeya nodded and just tried taking some breaths herself feeling like the bandages on her were really getting to her.

"You know Zeya, you don't have to wear those if they're hurting you so much." Aelita softly mentioned to Zeya. Talking about the bandages Zeya was secretly using to hide her new large boobs and ass.

"What? What are you talking about? I'm not wearing any bandages." Zeya answered nervously making it look like she doesn't know what she's talking about.

"Uhh...Zeya, you told us you were wearing them because you forgot your bra this morning. But I've noticed you have them on pretty tight…" Aelita spoke softly.

"Oh yeah that's right. I totally forgot that I had them on. Training sometimes makes you forget right?" Zeya says as she chuckles nervously.

"But why do you have to wear them so tightly?" Aelita asked in concern.

"Just so… I… uh…" Zeya stammers a little not knowing what to say.

"Zeya, if there is something about your body that bothers you, you need not hide it from us." Aelita mentioned.

"I'm not hiding anything." Zeya denys.

Aelita sighs and tries to relax a little. Before she could ask the pizza guy finally arrived with their orders.

"Alright I have an order for Stella and her friends Zeya, Cookie, Aelita, Luxy, and Berga, am I at the right place?" the human pizza guy requested.

"Yes you are. Thank you." Berga answered as Stella took the pizzas and Berga pays the delivery guy.

"Hey Zeya, can you help me over to them, I'm feeling a little weak." Aelita request blushing a little in embarrassment.

"Of course, Aelita." Zeya says as she gently helps her up and walks over to the mats on the floor.

The group sits in a large circle with their respective orders of pizza in front of them. Zeya takes her respective slice of pepperoni pizza while Aelita took her slice of cheese pizza as she first bit the stuff crust part. She sighed in relief already feeling much better after taking a bite.

"Feeling better now Aelita?" Berga asked as she was already munching on her pizza sandwich.

"Heavenly…" Aelita answered while the large string of pizza stretched from the bite of her pizza to her muzzle lips.

"This is freaking good." Stella commented as she chewed her food.

"Where did you order from Stella?" Luxy asked finishing her first slice.

"Pizza Hut." Stella answered.

"I recognized the taste." Zeya answered while her mouth was full of her first slice pepperoni pizza.

"Yeah I thought I recognized that taste too." Luxy says as she takes another bite of her mushroom pizza.

"So guys, I was wondering we've practiced quite a good bit today, so after we finish eating why don't we hit the showers and call it a day?" Cookie suggested.

That actually caused Zeya to gulp her food to fast and she started choking.

"Hey Zeya you okay?" Stella asked.

Zeya quickly gulps down her bottle of apple flavored snapple to help wash her food down. Taking a deep breath as she tries regaining air.

"Are you alright?" Aelita asked in concern while taking a sip of cold sprite.

"Oh I'm fine. Just nearly choked on my pizza that's all." Zeya answered.

"So Luxy what do you think after lunch we all just hit the showers and call it a day?" Berga asked.

"Um these showers are all separate right?" Zeya asked questionably.

"Uh...Zeya, you do remember that there's only one shower in the changing room and we're all going to have to share it." Stella reminds her.

"Oh… right." Zeya says with a dissapointment.

"Um come to think of it, Zeya does have a point. I'm not all that comfortable...showering with...others...unless the individual is to be my future mate…" Aelita blushes heavily. "It's against one of my tribe's traditions…"

"Yeah that!" Zeya jumped.

Luxy thought for a moment. "I'm sorry guys but we all can't wait for one of us to take a shower individually. It would take too long for any of us and the gym has only like an hour left before it closes."

"Oh fuck…" Zeya quietly curses herself before asking. "Well could we possibly skip the shower and just head on out for the day?"

"Nope everyone's gotta shower before leaving. Can't have you leaving with that smell." She answers.

"We don't smell that bad do we?" Zeya asked nervously.

Stella sniffed herself a little. "Um, we kind of do."

"Aelita didn't you say you don't feel comfortable showering with others who are not future mates, It's against one of your tribe's traditions isn't it?" Zeya asked sounding a little desperate now.

"Well… not really. It's just personal to me…" Aelita answers while blushing deeply.

"Still, some of us, prefer not to, shower with...others...you know." Zeya blushed just as deeply.

"Alright. Alright but you two go first. Since you two are personal about this." Luxy says.

"Um we don't have the time. Come on, I say we all just go in and get it over with, I mean it's not like anybody is going to see anything that we haven't seen right?" Stella mentions.

Berga raises her hand softly. "So no one will be freaked out over my...dick?"

"You have a dick?" Aelita asked a little confused and her face brightly red.

"Dammit, that's what I was afraid of…" Berga blushed deeply with her face covered.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I didn't mean to say anything offensive." Aelita hung her head low in shame.

"No no. It's okay. They know too… like Cookie did." Berga answers.

"Okay listen guys we just got to all go in and get it over with we're running out of time even if we all showered fast separately we all wouldn't make the time." Luxy comments.

"She is correct." Cookie answers nervously.

"Oh crap…" Zeya gave in and went on to continue her meal with everyone else.

* * *

Back in court, it was Jenny's turn to sit in attention as Mark began asking her questions.

Shawn sat with his head down depressed a little from the situation going on. "That's it. It's over for me… I'm done." Shawn said quietly.

"So Mrs. Jenny or can I call you Jenny for short? From your own words you were there about a year ago in trying to arrest Shawn from saving his wife Phoenix?" Mark began.

"Yes that's correct." She answers.

"I see, so why were you trying to arrest Shawn for just trying to save his wife?" Mark asked next.

"Objection your honor! My client's reasons for this trial does not involve the past!" Jenny's lawyer ordered.

"Bullshit! You're the one who brought up Omen and showed the video of a man getting castrated!" Mark yelled.

"Order I'll demand order in this court!" the judge banged his hammer.

"Answer the question Jenny. Why did you try to stop Shawn from saving his wife?" Mark requested.

"I was not aware of him and his situation with the Syndicate. I was only called about a black vehicle that was speeding off from a store that he sort of robbed." Jenny answered truthfully.

"Uh-huh and was anything stolen like money from the cash register?" Mark asked.

"Oh no money was stolen but he did take a pack of beer with him." Jenny answered.

"Of course and did he kill the clerk too?" He asks also.

"No, when I arrived the clerk said that he only took the beer and nothing else." Jenny answers.

Mark smirked and actually went as far as to sit down on the table which Jenny's lawyer was sitting. Blocking his view on purpose. "And yet here you are with your smart ass lawyer accusing my client for being part of Legion even though this trial is suppose to be about whether or not he and his friends were smoking weed."

"I was only called for the fire and the marijuana bust. I assumed they were involved with the farmers." Jenny answer truthfully.

"Right and where did this whole Legion and Omen shit come from now?" Mark asked.

"Because of Shawn's previous history with encounters with Legion and the possible evidence presented by the videos." Jenny's lawyer answered while trying to move mark out of his view.

"But didn't Shawn get his ass handed to him to the point of almost dying?" Mark asked.

"Yes from his hospital record he was in bed for at least a month." She answered.

"I'm pretty sure if Shawn really was a member of Legion, then he would've not gone that far just to prove some act. And we all know that Omen treats all his members of Legion like family. So there's no way he would've asked of Shawn to go through such an ordeal, unless he wasn't a member of Legion at all." mark corrected the court.

The crowd and the jury gasped mumbling a little thinking of how he could be right about this.

"Order. Order in the court." The judge bangs his hammer.

"I believe I risk my case on that. So now that we have that out of the court let's get back to the subject at hand. So Mrs. Officer Jenny, the drugs tests came out positive but was there any actual history of any of my clients ever smoking weed before?" Mark asked Jenny.

"No, there was no history of them ever having possession of weed." Jenny answers.

"Or ever taking weed?"

"No?"

"So now I ask both you and the people of the court, why are we here?" Mark asked looking at everyone.

The people and jury looked at each other and mumbled to each other asking each other.

"Exactly my point."

"And I suppose you have a reason why Shawn and his friends were there with Dale and Bill?" Jenny's lawyer asked.

"Actually, if they were there purchasing weed from them, why were they being shot at and why would they run straight to the weed farm instead of fighting back. Because if they were purchasing weed they would understand the risks of deals going bad. So they would've come prepared. Shawn was we know as a former undercover cop would know this and if he was for some bizarre reason buying weed then he would know. Unless, this was all just some accident that they did not see coming." Mark concluded.

"Hm, that seems like formidable reason. How will you defend your statement? Do you have anything to prove what you have said?" The judge asks Jenny's lawyer.

"Yes, I would like to ask what makes my opponent believe such case?"

"Oh simple, Kia would you stand up for me please?"

Kia tried but ended up puking all over the floor.

"Your honor what the hell is this for?" Jenny's lawyer demanded as he ended up getting some of Kia's puke on his dress shoes.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court. Shawn and his friends went to the woods to have some fun. And when i say fun I ment the sexual kind. In which my client Mrs. Kia, ended up getting pregnant from her spouse my other client Lex. Now if this was an order to purchase weed, Shawn and his friends would've already came to the area at a not so obvious place to make the order. Because if they were really there to purchase weed, then why people of the court were they out in the woods fucking in a oregy, while Dale and Bill fished?" Mark asked.

The jury continue to mumble under their breaths knowing what to say once they go into another room.

"And just like that we could've saved five hours worth of arguing if we just went to that conclusion." Mark announced as he took a seat.

"Wow and somehow you managed to save our asses. Thank you, Mark." Shawn whispered to him.

"Don't thank me yet, Shawn. It's not over yet." Mark whispers back.

After the court room came back from the back with the decision made, the judge read it out.

"Does the jury have a final verdict on the defendants?" The Judge asks.

A human female stood up with a piece of paper in her hand. "Yes your honor. We find the defendant… innocent."

Shawn, Phoenix, Rex, Pepper, Lex, and Kia all dropped to the floor in relief that this was all over and that they were all innocent. Mark just sat there with a smirk on his face.

"I hereby of Shawn Kaiser, Phoenix Kaiser and their friends drop all charges against them of having any possession of Marijuana or having any affiliation with Legion and Omen. Court Adjourned." The judge bangs his hammer dismissing the court as the judge, jury and other people began leaving the courtroom.

Mark turns in his seat to look down to Shawn. "So Mr. Shawn, I take it you're impressed with my work?"

"Hell yeah I am. That was pretty damn good work. No wonder Blair has a good lawyer." Shawn answered.

"Thank you. Now Blair has offered to pay me for all of you. But if I may, I would like to work with each of you, because I can really use the clients and cases. So here's my card, and when you can I would like to meet with yawl to set up an arrangement for what I think will be the start of a beautiful relationship." he joked as he handed Shawn, Rex, and Lex a copy of his card.

"Sure. We'll call again if we ever get something like this." Phoenix answers as she takes the card and puts it into her purse.

"Alright, now if you excuse me I volunteered to pick my daughter and her new friends up for them. In the meantime, considering how Mrs. Jenny is making her way over to here now. My guess is time for some peace keeping." Mark comments as he takes his leave.

Shawn sees Officer Jenny coming by to them with a sincere look on her face. "Mr. Kaiser I would to apologize for this whole case. I only reported what I saw and from the test results we got. I wasn't making this personal." Jenny confesses.

"Hey don't worry about it. You were only doing your job. It wasn't your place to judge me or my friends. You only reported of what you saw so I can't complain or get mad. If I was still a cop now I would say the samething too." Shawn answered.

"Thank you… for understanding, Mr. Kaiser. I hope now we can put this all behind us and maybe become... friends if possible." Jenny says as she held her hand out.

Shawn smiled, takes her hand, as they both shook hands finally coming to peace at last. "Hopefully we can meet again under better circumstances." Shawn mentioned.

"I hope so as well. Well I must get back to my duties. Have a nice day, Mr. Kaiser. Same to you too, Mrs. Kaiser and your friends as well." Jenny says as she puts her cap back on and walks off to the exit.

* * *

Around later that afternoon, Nero safely drove home with Tera back to their house. They were back in their normal clothing while Tera was softly holding and rubbing her tummy the entire trip.

"So how're you feeling Tera?"

"I feel great, Nero. What about you?"

"I feel like I haven't feel so amazing since we first had sex." he explained excitingly.

"Yeah, I feel great after all of that again." She answered back.

"So, you feel like that did the trick or shall we make plans for more attempts?" he had.

"I'm sure that did it. We'll see in a couple of weeks." she smiled.

"That and I unloaded my biggest spunk into you in a while." He answered.

"You are right. I just hope Hyro is really okay with this." Tera mentions worryingly.

"Come to think of it we haven't heard from him since we last talked with earlier. Let me check." Nero pulls out his phone and sees that he missed fifteen calls from Hyro.

"Let's check on him quickly." Tera says.

"Ahhh, crap we've missed fifteen calls from him."

"Call him now." Tera tells him.

"Well Tera, we're right here at the house." Nero mentions as he parks their dodge charger.

"Well then get's inside. He needs us." Tera jumps out and runs inside to the house.

Nero watched her rush in so fast and thought she was just over reacting but shrugged and went inside.

When they entered, they found Hyro just sitting in the dining room looking through their family album. Mostly pictures of him when he was a baby Riolu and toddler. His eyes looked deeply sad as he looked like he was fighting very hard to not break down and cry.

"Hyro?" Tera asked him.

Hyro stayed silent, the thing was in their family album, they were only able to get one whole pages of pictures of him. Much less than what most families would possess.

"Hyro, it's us." Nero says as they both walked over to him.

Hyro looked back towards him and had heavy tears forming and pouring from his eyes. "I'm so sorry…"

"Oh son. Don't blame yourself on this." Nero answers.

"I didn't give you guys the chance to raise me as a small child as long as you guys wanted. In one whole year I went from a infant to a young teenager. Only giving you guys very little family photos of me as a baby and toddler. And I know you wanted more, and, I robbed you guys of that." Hyro confessed and started bawling his eyes out.

Tera walked up to him and hugged him tightly as she teared up a little. "You maybe older now but you're still my baby boy. Always will be, Hyro. No matter how old you get." Tera answered.

"I know it's just. You guys wanted to raise me like any normal human would. Like how Shawn with Abby. But, like we all know, Pokemon go from baby to young teenager in a year and… I'm, so sorry I grew up too fast…" Hyro cried and hugged his mother tightly.

"Hyro, you are getting older but we still have a son to take care of. Regardless of how old you're getting." Nero added.

"Yeah but, you guys didn't get to experience raising me as a small child as long as you guys wanted."

"We may have not got to see you much as a Riolu but were still experiencing raising a child. Raising you, Hyro is the first experience we'll ever have and our second child will give us the chance to remember what we've learned." Tera answered.

Hyro remained silent still looking sad. Tera lifted his head up gently, kissed him on the forehead softly, and then hugged him tightly.

"I'm still sorry though…" he spoke softly while hugging his mother gently.

"Don't be. We still love you Hyro even if you are growing up." Tera answered back.

He took a deep breath and slowly started calming himself down as he felt Tera release him from the tight hug she had him in.

"You feel okay now, Hyro?" Nero asks.

"A little, I'll be fine." he answered sighing a little more as he rubbed his head.

"That's good to hear." Nero says as he pats on his shoulder.

"I think I need some head medicine my head's killing me and it's been a long day."

"Sure let's go get them." Tera answered as they all walked upstairs to the bathroom to get Hyro's medicine.

"So, how was the day for you guys." Hyro asked taking the head medicine and drinking it down with a cup of water.

"Well let's just say it was a fascinating day." Nero says as he held Tera's hand.

"Dad I just took these pills please don't make me puke them out." Hyro groaned while drinking some more water while sitting on the edge of his bed.

Nero and Tera giggled at that and let him take his medicine.

"I sure hope Zeya is having a better day then me." he groaned as he laid back on his bed.

* * *

"Fuck me…" Zeya groaned as she just sat in the bench not really doing anything.

By this time most of her friends were already slowly taking off their cheerleading uniform. Slowly mainly because they were all still very nervous of getting in the shower together with nothing on. The only other people who were as nervous as Zeya was Aelita and Berga.

"Well we can't just go in there. What do we do now?" Berga asks.

"Apparently we can, luckily it's big enough to hold an entire football team so us by ourselves in it shouldn't make it all that cramped." Stella told.

"Yeah but there's still the issue of...going in their, taking a shower, all of us, without clothes…" Cookie blushed.

"Yes I know but soon we'll be picked up and our parents will just ask questions why we stink. I want to avoid that." Luxy answers.

"Can't we just find a very nice smelling spray to spray ourselves at least until we get home?" Zeya asked.

"Where the heck would we heck would we find one in the middle of the girls' empty gym room?" Stella asked.

"Okay look we might as well all just strip naked now in front of each other instead of hiding it because it's just slowing down. The more we keep trying to hide ourselves the longer this is gonna take." Luxy spoke as she took her cheerleading shirt off and tossed it on the floor. Letting the girls see her what she looks like with her bra on.

Zeya and Aelita looked at each other nervously as they're hands were under their own shirts. They slowly take off their shirts as it was first showing off their exposed stomachs slimer and smooth, pulling up more to the point where it shows their where it's showing their breasts off and their panties. Luckily Zeya was still wrapped in her bandages but Luxy encouraged to do the same. The girls continued to strip down dropping their panties between their ankles with their crotches exposed as Berga was the only with a ballsack making her blush deeply. As for Aelita who had large busty breasts along with her busty bubble butt rear end that Zeya noticed revealed her new features, it was understandable to see her feeling embarrassed. Zeya and Aelita were the only ones who hadn't taken off their underwear yet or for Zeya's case, the bandages wrapped around her chest and waist.

Most of the girls were all blushing red since they were all seeing each other naked for the first time. Except for Zeya and Aelita who still had their top and bottom undergarments on.

"Alright, Aelita, Zeya, you two got to remove the undergarments as well." Luxy spoke with a blush.

"Okay then…" Zeya answered with a blush.

Aelita holds her bra and pulls it off, showing her large busty breasts completely covered in her white fur except her nipples which were dark blue gray like her face and talons. Aelita then drops her panties down to her ankles to kick off, showing her plump bubble butt. Like her nipples, her slit was of a dark blue gray color.

Aelita's face was almost blushing a new color of red as she tried hiding her slit and boobs with her arms from the eyes of her friends who were staring at her. Zeya was surprised, most of her features were on par with her new features, she wondered how Aelita got used to such large features.

Stella walked over to Aelita and patted her on the back. "Oh come on Aelita, it's not that bad once you get the hang of it, look at me I got big ass boobs but I don't mind my friends seeing them."

"Well that's only because you're bigger than us. We just got this." Zeya answered.

"Um I've had this for a while…" Aelita answered.

"What do you mean just got this?" Luxy asked.

Zeya's shot open in shock at realizing she just gave herself a way. Seeing everyone now looking at her she knew she had no choice but to finally tell them. She grabs the edge of her bandages and finally pulls them off. Finally showing her features with them having large busty breasts at the same size as Luxy jaw dropped. Zeya's breast were huge, probably as big as Stella's and were on par with Aelita's. Zeya then drops her lower bandages showing off her large busty bubble butt rear end with Aelita's bubble butt.

"Zeya? When did…?" Cookie asked.

"This morning." Zeya confessed feeling extremely embarrassed almost ashamed as she instinctively tried covering her large breasts and butt.

"Oh… is that why you were acting like that throughout the tryouts?" Stella asks.

Zeya shyly nodded her head in agreement.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Luxy asked.

"Because I didn't think how everyone would react to me having… all of this." Zeya answered referring to her body.

The group was silent for short moment until Stella broke the silence. "Well like I was telling Aelita. Just because you got a bigger bust and a bigger ass don't make you different. You're still the same Zeya we all know. No matter what."

Zeya's eyes shot wide open hearing the same thing like her mother said. "My mom said the same thing."

"And if she said that and you know Stella's right." Berga pointed out.

"Yeah my mom was right too." Zeya answered.

Luxy smirked. "Well now that the cats are all out of the bag let's all just jump in and get it over with real quick. And besides Zeya, take it from me, if anything, this is really going to turn your boyfriend on next time you meet him and show your new tits and ass."

"That is true. I never thought about that till now." Zeya giggled and blushed a little thinking about it.

"See? Now come on before our parents show up to pick us up." Luxy says as they all walked into the shower room. Inside they made sure to walk to a different shower faucet and turn on the warm water so they don't burn themselves or get cold from it. They go into their own stalls and grab their own bar of soap. Making sure to get their hands soapy wet before they began washing themselves.

Stella began to scrubbing her large breasts in a circular motion as she blushed a little feeling the tension in her nipples, she looked around herself to make sure no one of her friends were watching. Usually it never bothered her when she usually washed herself. Though considering she's naked and washing with her friends it did make her face all heat up and stuff. She didn't care as she started playing with her breasts more while washing herself down.

While Stella was washing herself Cookie was in the stall by herself washing down her tail. She then began to think about Berga as she jumped onto the top of the stall and was surprised to see Berga's stall was next to hers. She spots Berga scrubbing her breasts softly before moving to wash her arms a little, and then moving to her rump. Cookie's face lit up in a large blush seeing Berga bend over and scrub her butt before slowly and hesitantly started cleaning her herm crotch area. Cookie blushed deeply watching her wash her herm crotch as she felt herself slowly and quietly rubbing her slit with her soapy hand. Hoping to not get caught till her hands slipped and she fell back into her own stall. Berga heard the thud, wondering what was until she shrugged it off not really caring and went back to cleaning herself.

In the meantime, Aelita was washing her white fur as best she could with her soap. Her face still very red from just the thought that she was naked with other girls who were also naked with her. She almost jumped when she felt a wet hand touch her shoulder and quickly turned around to see Zeya.

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to it too." Zeya apologises. "I was wondering if I could, ask you something if you didn't mind."

"Oh um...sure…" Aelita answered quietly.

"Um, let me think uh…" Zeya tried thinking of a way to put her thought into her words.

"What I think Zeya is trying to ask is she was wondering if she could get some advice from you regarding living with large boobs and a bubble ass." Luxy answered as she had her head poking from behind her stall to Aelita's. She climbed up and hopped into Aelita's stall with Zeya whose face was blushing like crazy since Luxy answered.

"Um yeah, something like that. Like how were you able to, I don't know not let it bother you as much. You know with the possible states and perverted flirts from guys and such." Zeya asked.

Aelita was twiddling her talons a before answering. "Well I... honestly guys don't ever flirt with me. Ever…." she confessed.

"What with a smoking hot body like that, how can no one not flirt with you?" Luxy asked.

"Because I'm a Absol…" she answered.

"Oh I see… but I don't believe that. Didn't you tell me once you had a boyfriend?" Zeya asked.

"I lied...I've never had a boyfriend. I just say that because I try, you know, try to look populer…." Aelita confessed once more looking away shyly feeling ashamed. "That's how I'm okay with having the kind of body I have because no one bothers to stare or flirt mostly because I'm an Absol and they think I'm bad luck and they don't want to take that risk."

"I don't believe so, Aelita. Before I had these changes, my boyfriend Hyro liked me because of who I am. It's just my body just made it hard for him not to get a boner. Now with these new changes well, I haven't a clue what they will cause him to do. I know it must suck to have the racial prejudice crap always ruining stuff. But I think there's always someone out there special for everyone, including you who will love you for who you are and not because you're an Absol." Zeya smiled.

Aelita's face blushed a little but she did nod slightly in agreement.

"Yeah, most boys find me irresistible when I'm wearing my cheerleading outfit and sometimes I date them to see which one I like better. So you will find someone or some guys in this case." Luxy answered and gave Alieta's butt a small light pinch that made her eep a little. Both Zeya and Luxy giggled at her response.

"Well um I guess. The only few people whoever treated me like an equal where you guys and the Yvetal gang under Fang's leadership. But Fang, well Fang sees more of a sister family figure than that and he believes I deserve someone far more better then he can ever be."

"We understand that. Who do you have your eyes set on?" Zeya asked.

"Um no one really…" she confessed.

"That's alright, let's just finish up on washing ourselves and then we'll get together at one of our places and see if we can have a girls' night out to touch up and pretty ourselves up some more." Luxy encouraged.

"Okay." Aelita answered softly and smiled a little.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Shawn and Phoenix came back home, just in time for Aelita's dad dropping Zeya off at her house.

"Hey sweetheart how did your day go?" Phoenix asked softly.

"It went...better then I thought. What about you guys?" Zeya asked.

"Had better but at least we got the court over with. Thanks for saving our asses Mark." Shawn waved over to Mark who just gave Shawn a thumbs up and drove off.

When the three entered their house, they saw Glukhov playing with Abby on the dining room floor who was walking a little more back and forth to him.

"Well nice to see you guys again and look what you're daughter has got for you." Glukhov says.

Abby saw her family entering and tried walking over to them. She tripped a little but soon got back up until she was right at Phoenix. Phoenix was about break into tears seeing Abby walk for the first time in her life. She kneeled down to Abby's level with her arms open to her as Abby finally reach Phoenix and picked her up.

"Mommy and Daddy are so proud of you, Abby. You can walk now." Phoenix says to Abby as she wipes her teary eyes a little.

"Mama…" Abby suddenly spoke for the first time, saying her first word for the first time ever.

Phoenix gasped in surprise hearing her say that. It made her want to cry of joy so badly but she tries to hold it in. Shawn joins in and hugging Phoenix to comfort her to keep her from crying.

"She just said mama, Shawn. Abby just called me mama…" Phoenix says as she nearly broke into tears of joy.

"I know Phoenix." Shawn smiled as he kisses Phoenix lovingly as also Zeya joined in making a huge family hug.

* * *

**And so we end another great adventure for Shawn's family as everyone lives begin to change. Zeya learned to accept her body changing, as well as the possible new addition to Nero and Tera's family, and now Abby is able to walk and talk. What lies ahead on their next adventure as their journey continues...**


	30. Family Meeting Overdue

**Glukhov and Clara were spending their evening at home as they planned for their upcoming anniversary of when they first met. How will they spend their upcoming anniversary? Let's find out. **

In Glukhov's home, Glukhov was sitting on his couch reading a newspaper all the while thinking of any ideas he and his girlfriend Clara could spend their upcoming anniversary together.

"Hmm, we could try go swimming at the beach?" Clara suggested.

"I don't know Clara I mean, I don't even have a swimsuit and if I did, I think I'm too old for it…" he answered feeling nervous on that choice.

"Oh come now honey. You must want to do something. How about dinner?" Clara suggests.

"Dinner sounds good but where would we go?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know. Somewhere where the moon's light shines over us like on the Alola islands." She answered.

Glukhov thought for a moment and shrugged. "Well Shawn did tell me about this new place him and Phoenix went that's nearby a lake where the moon's light is known for being prettiest at in the city. Wanna give that a try?"

"Yes, I would love that. That place sounds perfect." She answers and kisses him on the cheek.

Around that time they heard the doorbell ring. Glokhov sighed and stood up as he tossed the newspaper aside. He walks to the door and opens it to sees a tall Krookodile, much to his surprise.

The Krookodile had a wide, muscular build along with a darker red almost crimson complexion, and with a serious face that showed he had seen a lot of combat. He bears a thin scar that runs over his face from above the left eyebrow to the right cheek. At the moment he just wore a white t-shirt, black pants, black shoes, and black fingerless combat gloves.

"Uhhh...can I help you…?" Glukhov asked a little shocked if not somewhat intimidated by the other Krookodile.

The other Krookodile showed his I.D. bage, showing them he was a member of the KGB. "Sergei Boyka, KGB. I'm looking for a Glukhov, mind if I step in I have some serious questions about something of importance." he spoke with a very thick Russian accent sounding similar to how thick Glukhov's accent was.

"What do you want with me?" He asks seriously.

"I'll explain everything inside." he answered just as seriously.

Glukhov steps aside to let the unknown pokemon in as he entered in and shuts the door behind him.

"Who is it honey?" Clara asked as she walked in and saw the unknown Krookodile.

The younger Krookodile looked at Cara suspiciously with an almost evil eye to her before asking. "Who's this?" he asked the older Krookodile.

"No, who are you is the question." Glukhov asked.

Sergei simply ignored him and just made his way into their dining room and took a seat. "Have a seat, he motioned the two to sit on the couch in front of him as he opens his briefcase full of papers.

Glukhov growled as he sat down in front of him wondering what he wants. Clara sits down next to him appearing worried about what this was about. The younger Krookodile simply looked through some papers and pulled out a file that had both a picture of a younger Glukhov when he was part of the Spetsnaz during the cold war, and a older picture of him today.

"Glukhov Sivakov. Born June 6th, 1946. You were the commander of the elite Pokemon Division within the Spetsnaz during the Cold War. Said to be the youngest one to ever reach a high rank among the your unit at the time." Sergei began never taking his eyes off of the file.

"Yes and what do you want with me?" He asks becoming a little impatient

He ignored him and pulled out a picture. "Just wanna ask you some questions regarding this woman." he spoke showing him a black and white photo of a female shiny Krookodile that Glukhov had never seen before.

Glukhov took the picture and looked at it seriously. He had no memory or this person or individual no matter how hard he tried. "I'm sorry I have never seen this person before…"

"Are you sure?" the Krookodile asked seriously.

"I'm sure…" Glukhov answered.

"Do you even know her name?" Sergei asked even more serious almost demanding tone.

"No I don't remember her or even know who she is…" He answered honestly.

Sergei looked at him very seriously in the eyes. When he saw Glukhov was serious he sighed and laid back in his seat. "You don't even know who she is do you…" he asked.

"Look youngman what is this about and why are you here questioning me on this and just why is this person important to you."

"That person is my mother…" Sergei answered bluntly.

"What does that have to do with me?" He asks.

The younger Krookodile sighed and pulled out another paper.

"Her name was Darya, she died last week from lung cancer. In her will she wanted me to visit you and give you this." Sergei spoke and handed Glukhov a letter.

Glukhov opened the letter and read it's description. In the letter it showed a picture of him just as he was as a younger man alongside the female Krookodile spending time together. It also had some medical notes and reports that report back around the eighties and such. It read in the following.

"_Dear Glukhov, I know you may not remember me or probably don't care anymore. After all we only had one night together right. I was only just that one random person. To you I may have been just a simple women not worthy of your heart but you have always had mine. You have always been the only man for me. I never allowed anyone to be in your place or allowed them the chance. My son is allot like you, so much it's almost as if he is your clone. I know sooner or later he will need to meet his father. I've done what I've could but he's such a sweet boy, he deserves to know who that special person his mother always held dear to him. I'm sorry I could never face you, I thought you were always ashamed of me and perhaps you left Russia to avoid me. I will not blame even as I spend my final moments writing this. All I ask is you to at least show him why I've always loved you._

_Forever yours, Darya Boyka._

With that the letter ended showing a picture of the same female with a baby in her arms that looked allot like Glukhov except he had a more dark crimson red colors to him.

"Hello dad, I'm your son…" Sergei spoke.

Glukhov took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes processing on everything that is happening to him. "So… you're my long lost son…?" He asks curiously.

"Long lost? If you want to call me your bastard son go right ahead. After all, you didn't even know who my mother was even after I showed you her picture…" Sergei spoke seriously sounding both sad and mad.

"Because I never saw her again… That's why I don't remember her. I was deployed to the frontlines in case America attacked the Soviet Union…" He answers softly.

That just made Sergei a little angier. "Dont bullshit me. You left shortly after you had one night with her. I know because I checked the records and information on that day. The day you left my mother was the day you deported to America because you wanted to have American freedom since Russian didn't have much being one of the second power countries. But this isn't about Russia or America, this is about you, me, and my recently deceased mother."

"It wasn't personal! We weren't even dating! It was a one time thing and I didn't know I have a son until now… So it's not my fucking fault!" Glukhov answered angrily.

"And I didn't know I had a dad until now. And I didn't know he was the type of guy to have one night stands with some poor young woman and then deported to America just to leave her pregnant in Russia." Sergei spoke.

"I didn't mean to get her pregnant!" Glukhov hanged his head in shame.

"Then what was she to you? I don't know what you saw in her but my mother saw you as the only person she had in her life. Even on her deathbed dying she still believe you to be one of the best and only people in the world. To her you were her whole world just as I was to her. Yet here you are in America with someone else and you didn't even know who she was or remember her!" Sergei shouted a little at him.

"I may be not a perfect man but I'd never leave a woman pregnant. If I've known I would've stayed or took her with me…"

"Because you left before she could have the chance to tell you…" Sergei answered calming down a little.

"If you came all this way to humiliate me then get it over with…" Glukhov covered his face in shame.

Sergei sighed. "No, I didn't come all this way for that. My mother, while I was holding her hand in her final moments, with her last breath, wanted me to come here and get to know you and, have a proper father and son relationship." he spoke not sounding like he liked the idea.

"And you coming here telling me how much of a bad person I am is a way to start that?" Glukhov asks.

"I just wanted to know if you even remember her and wanted to know what have you been doing and where've you been all this time. So yes I'm a little upset but for my mother's sake I will apologise for that."

Glukhov sighs. "I'm sorry for not being there all of your life. If I knew about this I would've stayed and raised you or even brought you with me."

"Look, I got along okay without you or a dad. It was mostly my mother who suffered. Yeah I suffered with her but I did anything and everything i could to provide for us when she couldn't because of her being crippled and paralyzed from the waist down."

"What?"

"Yes, after she had to give birth to me at her house because she didn't have the money to pay for hospital stuff or anything. And while she tried going up stairs to get medicine after giving birth to me, she tripped and fell down the stairs which left her crippled and paralyzed from the waist down. She had to raise me all by herself since she had no one left in her family, all the while confined to a wheelchair."

"Arceus, I'm terrible…" Glukhov spoke to himself.

Sergei saw the distress and horror in his father's eyes. Seeing that he did look horrified from his actions and having no idea. Clara gently rubs his back and then hugs him trying to make him feel better or at least calm him down.

"It's okay, listen I'll go make us some coffee or something, I'll be right back…" Clara offered as she kissed his head and left to the kitchen.

Sergei watched her leave before looking back at Glukhov. "So who is she?"

"She is my girlfriend. Clara. Why do you ask? You probably won't accept her being your stepmother. So why do you care?" He answers.

"You're right I won't accept her as my step mother. Since I still am legally registered as Boyka and not Sivakov. I don't need you and her to raise me, I'm a full grown man. However I asked because I am curious to know what does she have that my mother didn't."

"That's not the point. You won't accept her because she's not your mother like Darya but she won't care about that. She will still help you regardless so the least thing you can do is respect her."

"I'm not saying I won't, I'm just saying she's not my step mother. After all there's really nothing you can do now to raise me. But listen it wasn't all that bad, we did find help from the church of Arceus, from a very understanding and generous pastor named Nikolai. Who I guess you could say was the closes thing to a father I probably ever had."

Clara soon came back with their cups of coffee. "So Miss, how did you end up meeting Glukhov here?"

"It was a couple of years ago. We've met at a coffee shop together once in Lumiose City. I bumped into him bringing his coffee and I accidentally spill it on his crotch. I apologized for everything I accidently did to him but he was okay. Since then he came back to the same coffee shop everyday when he needed coffee and we became close friends since then."

Sergei raised an eyebrow. "Interesting…" he spoke before taking a sip of coffee.

"Yes, he's a good man at heart in fact the greatest in my eyes and his friends as well. He has great friends including his old friend Koda from the war, and even saved his friends Shawn and Phoenix Kaiser from Legion once."

Sergei stayed silent.

"So...KGB...how did you…?"

"That's not the only thing I do. I'm also a lieutenant in the Spetsnaz special forces, a heavyweight fighting champion in MMA, and a part time registered pastor at a church of Arceus back in Moscow." Sergei spoke.

"That's quite the number of achievement, Sergei." Clara answered and smiled slightly.

Sergei shrugged a little. "Just me doing what I can for the family." he took a sip of coffee.

"Family?"

When Sergei finished he got a phone call. "Hold on." he pulls out his phone and answers. "Hey Alyona how're you doing baby? Yeah I'm here. Yeah I'm actually sitting right in front of him right now as we speak. I don't know you know how mom's death affected me." He sighed for a moment and rubbed his eyes. "Well he didn't even know who she was or even remember her when I showed him the picture. I don't know honey I'm just...I'm still sad about mom you know." he spoke sounding sad.

Glukhov couldn't help but tear up a little seeing his son tear up as he mentioned how much his mother's recent death truly hurt him.

"I'm okay honey, I'm just, a little overwhelmed and such. But how's little Anna doing?" He smiled. "Really? She's walking a little more? That's traffic, wow and I'm not there to see her, crap. Well, try recording that for me and I will try to be back as quick as I can. I love you both and Arceus bless. Bye…" Sergei smiled and hung the phone up.

"So you're married?" Glukhov asked.

"Oh yeah, and if you think that's a shocker. We have a little girl name Anna who's a year old. Which makes you a grandfather." Sergei answered.

"That's great. I hope to meet her one day that is if you let me." He answered.

"We'll see." Sergei spoke before finishing his cup of coffee. "Well my mother's dying wish was for me to meet you and establish a father and son relationship. Which I haven't a clue on how I'm suppose to do that so I'm here for just today and will let you lead the way. And if things go well I...may consider making a second trip and bringing my family with me. I don't want to move Anna much around because she has asthma."

"Well we met and you don't even want to see me anymore. So you can kindly leave anytime you like. Maybe even tell your daughter how terrible of a grandfather I am."

"Look it's not that. I only have today because I have to get back to the many different jobs I have tomorrow back in Moscow. And I'm not gonna tell Anna anything yet. So best make use of today then, and I'm not leaving just yet, I came all the way from Moscow to come here so I'm making use of it. The decision of you wanting to make the best of the time your son being in the U.S. I leave to you."

"Very well then. I don't know what we can do to make this work."

"I have an idea, Glukhov, why don't you take your son out and show him around the neighborhood and introduce him to your friends." Clara offered.

"Alright then. What about that, Sergei?" He asks Sergei.

"Well I can't think of anything else to do so why the hell not."

"Alright then. We'll have our evening together."

Sergei only rolled his eyes and got up with him. Glukhov sighed knowing that this won't end well for himself or his son.

Still they got outside the house and made their way to Glukhov's suv.

"So what do you do for a living now and days here in America?" Sergei asked.

"I work in an organization called Oracle Squadron. It used to be a Russian Secret Black Ops but now it's supported by both Russia and the U.S."

"Oh yeah I know them. The head of the KGB, my boss, once offered me a chance to join them. I turned it down because I already had enough on my plate as it is. Besides I'm pretty comfortable working as a Lieutenant in both the KGB and Spetsnaz."

"Well just so you know I didn't lose my Russian culture so don't think America softened me up or anything."

"What are you talking about? I don't discriminate between nations. Besides, my best friend is a human member of the C.I.A." Sergei asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's amazing. Even I didn't get that far."

Sergei sighed annoyingly. "Look old man, it's not something to make a big deal out of alright." he spoke while hopping into the passenger seat of the vehicle.

Glukhov jumps into the driver seat, starts it up and drives off from the lot into the neighborhood. "So um, how much did your mother talk about me?"

Sergei was silent for a moment not really looking at his father. "You were her entire world. She thought you were the only person who ever cared about her. And even as she passed away she still thought you were the most amazing person around."

"I see. I wish I was there for you. I wish I was there for her when she passed away… I would've never left if I've known about it. I would've brought both of you with me if I had know."

Sergei sighed a little. "Yeah but you kind of left before you really gave her a chance to tell you. She didn't find out she was expecting me until two weeks after you left her. In fact you kind of left her without saying anything or leaving a goodbye note."

Glukhov stops the SUV instantly which made them pull over as Glukhov know that isn't true. "That is not true. I sent her mail before I left."

"If you remember that then why didn't you remember her when I showed you her picture?"

"Because it's been years since I've seen her. You think anyone can remember someone like that great women I met. It's been so long I didn't even remember face and it's the same with you when you just met me."

"Yet she remembered you." He then looked at his father with a sad look on his eyes. "And if you did send her a letter then why did she never get it?"

"Were going to the post office now." Glukhov says as he shifts gears and drove off quickly to the post office he sent the mail from.

"Glukhov, if you did sent a letter that was years ago during the cold war. Russia and the U.S. were not really friends at the time. So if you sent it from across the border they would've destroyed it or something." Sergei comments.

"No, I'm checking right now." Glukhov arrives to the post office

Sergei only sighed and exited the vehicle. "I don't know what you hope to achieve comeing here. How long ago did you send this letter."

"I guess as soon as I was able to arrive in the U.S. for the first time I don't know it was a fucking long time ago."

"Then why are we here?"

"To see if they have old mail." Glukhov pulls his seatbelt off, jumps out his driver seat and closes it behind him. He storms into the post office with his son simply following him very calm yet annoyed by his father's actions.

Glukhov literally kicked the door open and stormed inside, pushing everybody in line out of his way.

"Um sir if you got something to mail you must wait in line like the rest." the human post office clerk spoke. Yet he quickly jumped when Glukhov slammed his fist hard on the table.

"I'd like to find an old letter that I mailed to someone in the eighties during the cold war. It was for a person in Moscow."

"Um sir, any letters sent to Russia or delivered to the U.S. during the Cold War were all confiscated by the U.S. government. I can't really do anything on or help you on the subject since that was like thirty something years ago." the clerk shrugged.

Glukhov pulls out his Oracle Squadron I.D. Card, showing he has clearance from the U.S. Government and the Russian Government. "Now show me where the mail is." Glukhov demanded.

"Um sir, they're not here, they were all sent to Washington thirty years ago. I can't guarantee if whatever you sent is still around."

"Bullshit! I know they have lost mail here. Now show me where you lock them up. I know they're here."

"I'm telling the truth sir they're not here." the clerk spoke honestly while panicking.

"Glukhov just let it go okay he's telling the truth. I tried searching for any letter you may have sent over the border back in Moscow, and any letters from the U.S. or meant to be sent to the U.S. were confiscated by the Russian Government and sent to the capital at the time. I know because I asked my boss the head of the KGB to look through the letters for me." Sergei calmly tried reasoning with him.

Seeing the clerk was really serious and telling the truth he sighed but not without growling as he made his way out the building. "Mark my words son, this letter issue is not over. If I can find the letter will that be enough to prove to you I didn't abandon her."

Sergei did not respond.

"I mean I...Sergei I swear I…" Glukhov just sat on the steps leading to the post office.

Sergei just sat with him.

"I...I just, I can't remember her, but I know I wouldn't have done that too her without either very good reasons or anything I swear…"

"Why do you think you can't remember her?" Sergei asked softly.

"I don't know Sergei… I don't know…" Glukhov answered as he hung his head in shame again.

"Hey Glukhov there you are." he heard Clara's voice call to him.

The two look up to see a mysterious man in a black suit wearing a black trench coat while wearing a mafia like hat. Clara was with him which made Glukhov and Sergei very curious.

"Mr. Glukhov…" The man asked with a light russian accent.

"Yes, Clara what's going on?"

"Well I called in Oracle to get some info on you from everything you did before you joined up. I found out that you sent a letter intended for a Ms. Darya Boyka in 1989."

The man hands the letter to Glukhov and leaves them. He hands it to Sergei who gently opens it to read it. It read.

_Hello Darya, it's me, I, I have no reason or excuse for the sudden departure. You see, before I met you I had just found out a very dear and close friend, Ashton Prikes, was murdered. He was a U.S. soldier who I fought against during the Cold War. Yet he saved my life from Koda almost putting a bullet in my head thus he spared me. His death was so hard on me I was so close to killing myself. So very close. But then I met you and you, you saved what was left of my soul. We only had one night but that one night saved me from myself and I owe you a debt I can never repay. You truly are the most beautiful person to me in body and soul and there will never be another women before you. I wanted to bring you to the U.S. but I feared of the consequences and possibilities of what could happen. So I left, for your safety. And to insure the person who killed Ashton doesn't connect me to you and maybe go after you. I will be drinking a special drug meant to erase my memory of you. I do this for your safety, but if you get this letter and somehow find me. Please don't be upset from whatever I become and I promise my memory will return the moment I read this letter. _

_Forever yours as always, Glukhov Sivakov._

Glukhov's memories began returning to his mind as he read the letter and remembers the moments he had with Darya. Even if it was for a short time, that one moment saved him from himself and saved him from killing himself. Giving him a purpose to live on. Tears began rolling down his eyes remembering the good times he had with her.

Sergei himself looked almost shocked if not just as sad as Glukhov. He had to sit down on the steps and try to process all of this in his head. If anything he looked like he was getting more upset than his father.

"Now you know why…" Glukhov spoke.

Sergei never took his eyes from the letter as he felt tears coming from his eyes. "If, I just had this letter for her maybe, maybe she could've had the closure she deserved before she passed away…"

"Yes I know…" Glukhov answers taking a seat next to him.

"I..I don't know what to do I mean. She thought the world of you, and she suffered so much, she had a right for closure before she died…" Sergei spoke as he just started breaking down and crying.

Glukhov gently gave him a hug as Sergei quietly sobs on his shoulder while he pats his back gently. "I'm sorry, Sergei…"

"I always felt responsible for her pain, for her 's why I did all those stuff to get money. So I could pay her back for everything she did for me. Raising me, taking care of me. I wanted to try and take care of her like she took care of yet the one thing I could never do was give her the closure she rightfully deserved." he cried.

"It's alright son. I can tell right now she's watching over us making this her true closure even after her passing. Arceus will watch over her like she did with you and what we will do from now on." He answered.

He softly nodded and just stared at the letter.

"Are you gonna be okay son?"

"I...I don't know. You know her funeral is gonna be in two weeks from now. Would you please come, please." he softly begged.

"You know I wouldn't miss it." He answered.

Sergei softly nodded and stood up. "So you wanted me to see these friends of yours right."

"Well yes. They really are good friends of mine." Glukhov answered.

"Alright I...well, I'm gonna, wait in the SUV or something...I just need some time to take this in and call my wife and such."

"Alright then." He answers as watched Sergei go back to the SUV.

"Are you gonna be okay Glukhov?" Clara asked in concern.

To be honest he wasn't sure. "I...mentioned in that letter that there would never be another women before her to me…"

"It was before we met, Gluky. I know she meant everything to you like I had a boyfriend before you. He was Garchomp wrestler he was my life till he cheated on me and I exposed him for using steroids as a way of payback. You? Your story is different you had to leave for good reasons only a few could understand like me." Clara answered.

"Strange, when I first met Ashton he was my worst enemy. But I respected him greatly and eventually grew to love himlike if he was my human brother. And when he died I felt so alone. So alone I almost killed myself and Daryla, I fell in love with her because she saved me from myself. I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for her from stopping me and giving me a reason to want to live."

Clara smiled and held his arm. "She was a good person. She will be missed but never forgotten."

He just stayed silent for a moment. "Go on and show your son around the neighborhood, and don't worry about the anniversary, we can find time for it later." Clara offered.

"Of course honey but I want someone to be a mother here…" Glukhov looks Clara referring to her as he held her closer.

She smiled. "I understand, let me talk with him before you leave."

She let Glukhov go and walked over to Sergei, just as he finished talking to his wife.

"Sergei…?" Clara asked for him.

"Huh oh, forgive me Ms. Clara I was just finishing up talking with my wife…." he sighed.

"Sergei, I know it's hard but I still want to be a good stepmother for you and be a possible part of your family."

Sergei looked at her a moment not sure what to think. "I...I need some time please…"

"Sure…" Clara leaves him back to Glukhov. "I hope he'll accept me because I know it's hard to lose someone they truly care for and I just don't want to see him live without a mother."

"I'm sure he will he just needs some time he's had allot happen in one day."

"Yes I know." she smiled as she watched her future husband drive off to show his son his close friends.

**And so here we end another great adventure with Glukhov, his long lost son and his soon to be wife Clara. Seeing that he had a son for a long time and hoping that he can make a better father and son relationship. Will Glukhov be able to make that relationship with Sergei, and see his daughter in law and granddaughter? Stay tuned as the journey continues...**


	31. Zeya's Mall Trip

Zeya was with Cookie as they waited for the rest of their friends to arrive at the mall. Currently the two were near the entrance waiting for the others to come. All the while Cookie seemed a little nervous and kept looking around her.

"Um Zeya, tell me again why we chose to do our make overs here at the mall? Couldn't we go somewhere else?"

"Well I just thought it would be more fun if we did it here." Zeya answered.

"Well yeah but aren't there other places where we could have more fun at while doing our make overs?" Cookie asked while she kept on looking around her as if nervous of something.

"No not really. Why are you so nervous, Cookie? As if you don't want to be here." Zeya asks.

"Well as a matter of fact, I kind of don't. You see, let's just say most of my family works here."

"What do you mean?" She asks curiously.

"Hey Zeya, Cookie, there you guys are." they heard their friend Stella calling out to them from the entrance.

With Stella was Berga, Luxy, and Aelita.

"There you guys are what took you guys so long?' Zeya asked.

"Sorry got caught up in traffic. Took us forever to get here. That and Aelita had a small asthma and such attack on the way here so we had to pull off the road to see if she was okay." Luxy answered.

"Sorry about that." Aelita comments blushing in embarrassment.

So are we ready?" Luxy asks.

"Yeah sure but first, say Cookie what were you saying regarding your family works here?" Zeya asked.

"Well you see...um…"

"Cookie is that you?" they heard a voice call out which made Cookie slap her face in annoyance.

"Oh no not Brianna…." Cookie groaned.

The girls see an older Jolteon dressed in a security guard outfit walk up to them.

"I thought you hated coming here?" the Jolteon asked.

"I do Brianna but...look just…"

"Oh come on Cookie I'm your big sister you know I…"

"I know...guys this is Brianna my oldest sister. Brianna these are my friends, Aelita, Stella, Luxy, Zeya, and Berga."

"Hello there. Finally nice to meet your friends, Cookie." Brianna answered as she shook each of their hands.

When she came up to Berga that was when Brianna smiled. "Hey wait I know you, aren't you the girl Berga who Cookie writes about all the time in her diary?"

"What?" Berga asked confused.

"Sis that's...how did you…"

"While you were away for cheerleader try outs, me and the others were able to read your diary." Brianna giggled.

"Others? You mean other brothers, sisters or cousins?" Stella asks.

"No just my other sisters, all five of them…" Brianna answered. "We are a family of six Eevees. Cookie here is the youngest and the only one who hasn't evolved out of all six of us…" Brianna answered while patting Cookie's head who pushes her older sister's hand away.

"Wow Cookie. I didn't know you had more sisters and they're all different Eeveelution. Who knew that would be a coincidence?" Luxy asks.

"Because I go to allot of effort to not talk about them, any of them."

"Oh don't mind your friend she's just either still sore that she's the only Eevee in the family or something else." Brianna answered.

"Bullshit, so are the others here as well?" Cookie asked annoyingly.

"Oh yeah everyone is here at work as always." Brianna answered.

"Fuck…" Cookie cursed.

"Come on little Cookie we're not gonna embarrass you in front of your friends…."

"That's what you guys always say as a means to cover up some prank or something to really piss me off." Cookie answered sounding a little mad.

"Alright, alright if it makes you feel better I'll be sure not to bug you, though I can't speak for the others…"

"Of course you can't because each one of you guys like you is quite the story to tell." Cookie answered bluntly before storming off a little mad.

"Oh before you guys go. Um...does the Absol have proof of her license and registration to be here?" Brianna asked shyly.

"License and registration for what?" Berga asks.

Aelita nodded and reached for her bags to pull out a license of some sort as well as a note. Brianna looks at it for a moment then nods. "Alright um, okay um uh you check out but please wear your license at all times for everyone to see…." Brianna mentioned nervously while handing Aelita back her stuff.

"Okay…" Aelita softly comments and wears her license on her shirt for everyone to see.

"Look I don't agree with this anymore then you don't but it's government law and…" Brianna tried speaking.

"I know it's alright." Aelita commented.

"This is BS. Aelita shouldn't have to live through this." Stella comments.

"Look I can't do anything about it. It's just, most people are dead scared of Absols because of the whole… sign if disaster crap people still think goes on. Most people want any and all Absols to wear to let everyone know that she is to be watched twenty four seven during her stay and that all preparations for anything are being made. It's always been like that since the early nineteen hundreds and it doesn't look like no one wants that to change anytime soon." Brianna says sadly.

"That's messed up." Zeya answered.

"It's okay I'm used to it and I don't really mind, really. Let's not let it ruin the day. It just means I just have to wears this out in the open that's all."

"What if she can't or doesn't?" Berga asked.

"Then security will have to take her into custody until someone either finds her license or pays her bill for breaking the law." Brianna confesses.

"I've had enough. Let's just go." Stella motioned everyone.

"Sorry I got no choice, nobody wants it to change and the government just wants it to stay. And I have to follow the rules just like she does." Brianna mention sadly. "But please enjoy your stay…"

"I know you're just doing your job." Aelita answered as she followed her friends.

Later they were were making their way down the many different hall ways towards one of their destinations.

"How can you put up with that crap Aelita?" Berga asked.

"I'm fine with it guys really it's not that bad…" Aelita answered softly.

"No, I don't like this. It's not right for an entire race of pokemon to go through that. It's not fair." Stella answered.

"Guys come on all it really is is just me having to wear a little small license plate to whenever I go to a hugely public areas that's all."

"Yeah but if you don't you get arrested for not wearing it. Not fair at all." Luxy answers.

"Hey Zeya you've been quiet about this whole racist bullshit Aelita is having to put up, thoughts?" Cookie asked.

"I don't know what to say other than this being messed up. I wish someone can do something about this." Zeya answers softly.

"My parents are trying, so is a bunch of other guys in our tribe and other tribes and such. But honestly I don't mind it at all, I just don't want to cause a scene or anything…" Aelita answered softly while placing the hood of her jacket over her head to try and conceal her face from everyone around them who were already starting to stare at her questionably.

"Well if you don't want to make a scene then take off the hood." Stella joked a little.

"But it's cold…" Aelita bashfully tried lying.

"Come on, we're inside the mall. It's warm in here." Stella answered. "Plus you got white fur so how are you getting cold?"

"Um...I…just feel cold…" Aelita answered still trying to lie shyly.

"Fine but once we get to a Stalon you're taking that hood off." Stella gave up.

"Bit of advice my second oldest sister Lily is an Espeon and she loves to read minds in order to understand how she can and will fix us up. So whatever you do don't think about anything personal or secretive." Cookie advised.

Everyone nodded and continued to follow her. When they reached the stalon they saw an older Espion in a white blouse and blue shorts in the store at the cash register just finishing with a client.

"Hello and welcome to imagine looks come real how can I...well I'll be Cookie you finally after so long decided to come here." the Espion greeted.

"Lily please, you know I don't like the idea of someone tampering with my looks."

"Don't be like that, you know I can make you all look pretty for your boyfriends or or your case little sis, your girlfriend right there." Lily commented pointing to Berga.

Berga blushed a little that she was referred as Cookie's girlfriend. "I'm not really her girlfriend." Berga answered.

"No but your both are thinking it right now." Lily answered revealing that she read their minds.

"Berga, I told you not to think of something personal." Cookie reminds Berga angrily.

"She tricked me." Berga confessed.

"Yeah she does that." Cookie agreed.

"So how would you girls like me to pretty you all up, would you all like to tell me in details or have me read your minds to see what you all imagine yourselves to want to look?" Lily offered.

"No, we'll tell you. I have too much on my mind for you to read." Luxy answered.

"Alright everyone just take a seat and I'll start getting to work with you all in a few minutes."

"Actually Berga's the only one who's getting a makeover, we're just gonna go shop around the place while you're busy cleaning her up." Stella offered.

"M-Me?" Berga asks stuttering a bit.

"Have a nice one Berga." Stella calls out as the girls leave Berga in the hair dresser shop.

"Very well then, go ahead and I'll start getting to work on you in a minute."

Meanwhile the rest of the girls went out to the center of the mall to decide where else they should go.

"So your dad owns this mall Cookie?" Luxy asked.

"Yeah…" Cookie answered sounding annoyed.

"So what other family members could we expect?" Zeya asked next.

"Well my dad is a Umbreon but he's off in a business trip with my mom who's a Sylveon. You met Brianna and Lily. The next we could expect are."

"Welcome Cookie!" The group heard a Glaceon and a Flareon call to them towards the cafeteria area.

"Oh shit not the twins…" Cookie grumbled.

"What? What's wrong?" Luxy asked.

"Guys let's just…." Cookie tried to comment only for her two older sisters to rush over and greet them. The Glaceon was wearing a chef outfit with an chef apron but wearing a light blue blouse and the Flareon was wearing the same outfit but only an red blouse.

"Cookie we thought you never would set foot in the mall because you're too embarrassed of us." the Glaceon spoke.

"So has our little Cookie finally grown from her shell?" the Flareon asked.

"Stop calling me that you two. Guys these are my other older sisters, Glacey and Inferno, they're twins…"

"I'm glad to see you finally have friends now little sis." Glaceon spoke.

"I've been having friend I just didn't want you guys finding out."

"Oh come on are you still mad at us about that time we put hot chili peppers in your ice cream when you were only seven?" Inferno asked.

"That's not the only thing you've guys done." Cookie grumbled.

"We didn't read that much of your diary." Glacey spoke.

"Yeah considering there's only just numbers and letters written in that book." Inferno answered with a soft giggle.

"Okay we're moving on nice seeing you two…" Cookie grumbled and tried moving her friends away.

"Oh come on Cookie won't you introduce us to your friends please…" Glacey begged softly.

"No." Cookie grumbled.

"But I wanna meet your friends little like the Absol one and the Greninja one too." Inferno answered.

"You can meet them another time but we got thing to do!" Cookie mumbled.

"But Cookie?"

"I said NO!" she finally snapped and screamed.

The sudden outburst took everyone by surprise especially her sisters who were somewhat bothered by this.

"Just leave me alone okay!" She beg before she started storming off with her friends following close behind.

"Damn Cookie, I never knew you could snap like that." Stella mentioned.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Cookie, we've been friends long enough to talk about stuff like this. You can always talk to us about this stuff. You know that." Zeya mentions.

"Look there are somethings that I don't like talking about even to my closes friends. We all have those issues that we never talk about. This is mine."

"Okay, but know we're here for you if you want to talk about it." Zeya nodded.

"So Luxy, didn't you say we were going to shop for new swimsuits for the camping trip next week?" Cookie asked out of the blue just wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah I did. Let's see what we can find that suits us all." Luxy answered.

"Um I'm not really going to get one. I'm just going to...stand or sit out here and wait for you guys." Aelita softly confessed still keeping her hood over her head.

"Come on, Aelita. It's not really a fun time if you don't have it with us." Luxy encourages.

"Well I… oh… o-okay then." Aelita answered as they entered the swimsuit store with the rest of them and took off her hood.

"So, what do you think I should get?" Cookie asked.

"Um I thought you were shy and…"

"I'm making a change." Cookie smirked.

"Is that right little Cookie?" the five heard another female voice, one Cookie knew and it made her growl in irritation.

"Fuck, Rainer's here too…" she grumbled, turning around she and her friends saw Cookie's oldest sister, a well endowed Vaporeon wearing a rainbow designed bikini top under a unbutton white shirt with blue short-shorts and green sandals. Her shorts were a little unzipped so it was easy for her to see her matching rainbow bikini bottoms.

"Hi you must be little Cookie's friends. Im her oldest sister Rainer I'm in charge and run this swimsuit store for the summer." She smiled.

"Stop calling me that." Cookie demanded.

"Calling you what little Cookie?" her sister teased.

"You know damn well stop calling me little Cookie!" Cookie demanded once more.

"Oh come on we're all just teasing you little Cookie. So how can I help you and your friends today?" Rainer offered.

"We're looking for suits that would fit our style. Do you have any recommends?" Luxy asks.

"Okay sure that depends on the styles you're looking for, looking for cute, plain, simple...sexy maybe?" Rainer smirked.

"We're looking for sexy." Luxy answered.

"But Luxy...wont those make us look too...revealing?" Aelita shyly asked.

"But where's the fun in that if there isn't a boy with you?" Luxy answered and giggled.

"But most boys don't like me…" she blushed.

"That's not true. Not with a body like that." Stella giggled a little.

"Yeah it's just...they tend to not care because...you know…" she shyly looked away.

"Aelita, you have one of the most sexiest and most well equipped bodies out there and with my help. By the time I'm done with you, any boy who eyes you will explode in their pants?" Luxy offered patting the Absol on the shoulder.

"Explode in their pants?" Aelita asked.

"She means they'll have a hard on with you in their minds." Zeya answered and giggled.

"But…"

"No buts, Rainer, show us to where you keep your sexiest bikinis and and hand our Absol friend her your most skimpiest ones." Stella requested.

"But…" Aelita blushed more.

"Right this way." Cookie's oldest sister smiled and lead them further in the store.

"But…"

The girls push Aelita into the section containing the most revealing swimsuits or the basic recommends of the season. The girls picked out various swimsuits for Aelita and pushed her into the changing room and gave her some more to try on.

"Um isn't this a bit much?" she asked from the changing room. Again sounding shy and not so sure of this.

"No, of course not. Now come on show us what you got." Luxy answered.

"But what about you guys?" Aelita asked.

"If it makes you feel better we'll all go in and change and check ourselves out together?" Cookie offered.

Aelita was silent for a moment and just answered softly. "Okay…"

"Good, girls grab a sexy pair and let's check ourselves out!" Luxy encouraged.

The rest grabbed the bikini's they chose and went into the changing room themselves and began trying out their own swimsuits. Zeya first comes out first in a sea blue tie string two piece thong bikini and with her new body features her bubble butt and busty breasts stuck out more, knowing that Hyro was going to like this bikini.

Stella comes out next with a top heavy bra trying to hold up her large breasts while having a bottom skirt partially revealing her butt and wears a thong nearly tightening her cheeks. Luxy, of course goes for the most revealing bikini she could find which was a tight thong bikini as it was very tightening between her butt cheeks almost exposing her pussy and exposing her entire back as well as her own nipples. Cookie comes out in a black one piece bikini that showed straps around her back but also exposing her lower back as she blushed deeply seeing how large her butt has gotten.

"Has my butt gotten big guys?" she asked her friends who just shrugged.

"Come on out Aelita shows us what you got." Zeya called.

"Do I have too?" they heard her mumble shyly.

"Yes Aelita. You have to now since everyone is out." Luxy answered.

"But what if people stare?"

"No one is here but us, Aelita. Now show us what you got." Stella answered.

They heard a sigh as she came stepping out. Aelita was now wearing an all around light pink string two piece bikini and pads were only covering her nipples and her vagina slit.

"I cant belive im wearing this…" her face was blushing a new shade of red as she tried covering herself up.

"Oh come on. You look sexy as hell just as me and Zeya." Luxy answered.

"But why does it have to be so revealing?"

"So you have a boyfriend. Duh." Stella answered.

They noticed a few guys walking by and giving them the perverted stares for a long moment until they notice Aelita. At that moment they quickly walked out in possible bad luck or so. One guy even quietly mention. "Shame she's an Absol…"

"Yeah bigger shame those hotties are with her…" the other guy speak as they walked out as fast as they could.

"Don't listen to them. You'll find some that likes you for you and not because of you being an Absol." Stella encouraged.

Aelita just sighed sadly, turning around to want to change back into her clothes. There was some loud fumbling around until they heard her say. "Oh fuck…" she gasped sounding terrified.

"What? What is it?" Cookie asks worryingly.

"My liscence of my proof of registration to be here in Lumiose City. I can't find it." she answered sounding like she was on the verge of a panic attack.

"It's okay. We'll help you find it." Zeya says as the other girls rushing in and help searching for it. Checking through all the stacks of swimsuits they wanted her to try on and even her own clothes.

"Oh shit...guys i'm going to be in so much trouble if I don't get it back they may deport me out of Lumiose or worse…" Aelita was panicking bad shaking and trembling with hardly any control and already starting to feel an asthma attack hurt her.

"Hey calm down, Aelita. We are looking for it right in the store." Zeya tried speaking softly to her in a calming manner.

"You guys don't understand. If they find me without it they'll arrest me for appearing in a public building with people and they'll charge me with endangering everyone's lives and breaking over a hundred or more laws and…" Aelita was speaking frantically fast and in a deep panic as she was now having a hard time breathing to the point she falls to her knees.

"We know what will happened. That's why we're looking for it right now." Zeya answered as she held Aelita gently trying to keep her calm.

"I don't want to get in trouble. I don't want them to take me away please, please please…" Aelita was practically crying.

"Shh calm down it's going to be okay try to breath okay. Hey guys can you hand me her inhaler." Zeya requested softly.

Cookie, Luxy, and Stella looked through Aelita's clothes a little, with Cookie being able to find her inhaler while Stella pulls up Aelita's soft white panties with pink heart around the area the pussy would be located. "Wow Aelita I didn't know you liked wearing these." Stella tried joking.

"Stella not now…" Zeya took the inhaler and tried handing it to Aelita while having her sit down on the bench.

Aelita tried to hold her inhaler but her body was just in such a deep shock of trembling that she couldn't even hold her inhaler properly.

Luxy had to help hold her inhaler for her so Aelita can open and start taking the deep breaths she needed from it.

Rainer comes with the rest of the girls as Zeya looked at them hoping she has good news about her pass.

"Alright...I called my sister Brianna and she's looking right now for it. Anywhere you think you may have dropped it?"

Aelita frantically shook her head in no.

"I think I may have an idea. Wait here." Cookie proposed, putting on her clothes over her swimsuit and rushed out.

"I'll let you know if we find anything just stay here and don't go out in case of anything." Cookie's sister requested before leaving them back in the changing room.

"Okay just think about something just anything. Like maybe you look up to." Zeya recommended.

"Why?"

"Something to keep you in your happy place till she finds the pass." She answers.

Aelita didn't look sure but she at least was calming down. "Who do you look up to?"

"My boyfriend, Hyro. He's the sweetest guy I know. He's kind, loving, understanding, fun and many other things I can't think at the top of my head." Zeya answered.

Aelita nodded a little and looked towards Stella.

"Oh I look up to Master Chief from Halo, because of everything he had to go through and how he was able to...finish the fight...even with the weight of everything on his shoulders and such." Stella answered.

"You guys may critique me all you want but I tend to look up to Princess leia. The original female badass who've showed the world she was not going to be some damsel in distress as she kicked but in all the Star Wars movies." Luxy answered.

"See Aelita, we all have someone to look up to. Who do you look up to?" Zeya confirmed.

Aelita shyly looked away for a moment before taking a breath. "Ratonhnhaké:ton…"

"Who's that?" Stella asks curiously.

"Connor from Assassin's Creed III." Aelita answered.

"I knew that the moment she said his real name." Luxy smacked Stella on the head a little.

"I haven't had the chance to play the game alright…" Stella answered.

"What do you like about Connor?" Zeya asked.

"Well it's just, his story and the hardships his people suffered are similar to what my people struggled in real life and still do to this day. I look up to him because...well...I can relate, allot." Aelita answered again sounding deeply shy.

"Wow that's deep, very deep." Stella answered.

Almost on cue Cookie kicked the door down and rushed in with Aelita's licence of registration. "Found it, you dropped it at the cafeteria when I was pushing everyone away from my twin sisters. I'm so sorry Aelita I didn't mean…"

"It's okay…" Aelita softly took the licences and just stuck back on her shirt on the floor.

"I didn't mean to push everyone away from my sisters. Really I didn't." Cookie answered shamefully.

"It's okay really I don't mind…" Aelita answered shyly.

"Aelita you were crying earlier I mean how can you go from the verge of a mental breakdown to just acting like it was not that serious to you?" Stella asked.

"Um...I uh…" Aelita couldn't answer.

"Aelita, I know we're not close friends but we're still friends to talk about it. You can talk about it with us." Zeya answered.

"I just...other then Fang I never had any close friends before and...I guess I was just so used to not have friends that just having friends now just has me...nervous that I'll mess up…"

"Berga felt the same way when we met her, she was afraid of making friends because of being different from other girls plus she like Cookie but was too shy admit it." Luxy answered while whispering the last part.

Aelita blushed a little.

"Look all I'm trying to say is that maybe now it's time that we became close friends. No matter who you are and what you are you'll always be our friend." Zeya answered.

Aelita ended up smiling with small tears forming in her eyes as she got up and hugged the four softly in a group hug. "Thank you…" she sniffled.

"Of course, Aelita." Zeya answered.

"Well might as well check up on Berga and see how she's doing." Luxy suggested.

On agreement everyone undressed out of their selected swimsuits and quickly got dressed for them to purchase some.

"Thank you and have a nice day and thanks for shopping at Rainer's summer choices." Rainer waved them goodbye as they left. In the meantime Cookie was on the phone with her two sisters Infero and Glacey.

"Yeah she was able to get it. Look guys I'm sorry I snapped at you two and have been a bit of a bitch to all of you. Just, still little sore from the various pranks you all have been pranking me. We're very grateful and Aelita's grateful the most for you two finding it for her. Take care." And with that she hung up and turns her Iphone off. "And I like to apologise for you guys haveing to see my...bad side so to speak with my family, I just, it's a long story."

"It's okay maybe we'll get the chance next time." Zeya smiled.

"Ah you guys are back come in and check out Berga's new looks." Lily offered as she spotted them from a distance and spoke in their minds. When they got there it didn't take them long to see Berga's new look.

Berga had a new hairstyle being combed all to the left side of her head nearly covering her left eye but there was a small bang on the right of her head dangling. Her horns were shiny like brand new and shaved off a little giving it a sharp point and finally she had a bit of red eye liner and dark red lipstick to bring out her red eyes more. "So what do you guys think?" Berga asks blushing a little.

Everyone was astounded to see the new look of Berga. Especially Cookie who was so astonished that her aurora begins flowing and glowing around her body as she slowly evolves. Her fur begins shifting colors into tan and her paws become dark brown. Several green sprouts began growing all over her with the longest one on her head, in front of four tan tufts of fur. Finally her ears and tail have a leafy appearance and it was brown eyes and a small, brown nose. Her body was completely changed as now her body was a little more busty making breasts and butt semi larger.

"Wow…" Zeya spoke in shock.

Cookie was completely unaware that she had evolved and was wondering why everyone was staring at her. "What?"

"Cookie… you're a Leafeon now…" Berga pointed out.

"Huh?" Cookie turned around to the mirror closes to her. Completely taken by surprise by her new sudden appearance, especially her now large busty breasts that had to be D cups as they burst through her small shirt.

Berga blushed deeply as she grew a small hard on between in her pants and tries to not to show it.

"Well looks like little sis has finally grown up and evolved, into a Leafeon. Now the whole family set is complete. Wait till mom and dad see you evolved into a Leafeon." she exclaimed happily.

Cookie was still just surprised as she saw how much her body change. Especially around her chest and such.

"You look… amazing, Cookie." Berga spoke softly blushing deeply.

"Oh um...thanks…" Cookie blushed trying to hide her chest from prying eyes.

"Come on let's get you some new clothes and then we go celebrate your evolve." Zeya offered.

**And so here end another adventure with Zeya and her friends seeing their new friendship with Aelita has brought them closer especially between Berga and Cookie. Where will there adventure take them next? Stay tuned as the journey continues...**

* * *

**In loving ****memory of Carrie Fisher (October 21, 1956 – December 27, 2016) our wonderful Princess Leia from Star Wars. As well as her mother Mary Frances "Debbie" Reynolds (April 1, 1932 – December 28, 2016), our lovable Kathy Selden from Singin' in the Rain. We are forever eternally grateful for how you both have touched all our lives and still do and will do long after your passing. ****May the heaven bless upon her soul..****. R.I.P. princess Leia... you are one with the force now.. And R.I.P. Kathy Selden, you're now Singing in the Rain from Heaven with your daughter. You both will be missed but not forgotten. **


	32. Family and History

**Here we are at Shawn's old family house where he, his parents and his brothers Michael and Nero used to live. He brings Phoenix for the first time in his life to show what his life was like to Phoenix. What will he reveal to her or what will he find? Let's find out…**

"Come on Abby, can you say Mama again, please…" Phoenix begged a little.

Her young daughter only tilted her head a little slightly in confusion.

"Just give it time Phoenix she'll say mama again or maybe something else when she gets better used to it." Shawn was telling her softly while he was driving his pickup truck up on a straight road that lead to his old house he grew up in.

"So where are we heading honey?" Phoenix asks.

"My childhood home, were me, Michael, and Nero grew up in. There's some things there that were really, really deeply important to my dad that I think we should move to our home. True me and Nero own the house but nobody actually goes to it much more anymore. So nobody is around to look after it much. So I want to transport these items to our home to prevent the possible weather or crooks from ruining them."

"Okay honey. I'm here for you. I always will plus I've never seen your home till now." She said as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm fine, for all I know we're just picking up and transporting a bunch of family albums, some stuff that belonged to my great, great grandfather, and a two hundred and something year old painting of an ancestor of mine."

"That's how old the painting is?" She asks curiously.

"Yeah it's the oldest and is the most prized possession that belong to the house. Dad always kept it locked in the attic and didn't bring it out that much over fear of it messing up. I think I've only seen it once when I was seven or eight on July 4th."

"Wow, that is something. Wish my family could interesting like yours." Phoenix looked down in disappointment.

"Actually out of all my family, the ancestor in the painting is such an enigmatic mystery that no one in my family can ever find information on him. My family had allot of secrets to them so it's okay sweetheart."

"Maybe once we get there we can figure it out together. Okay?" Phoenix asked as she pecked kissed him on the cheek.

Shawn smiled from the kiss as he was getting closer to his old neighborhood which was pretty much a cul-de-sac that appeared to have been in the early 1900's. He pulls into the neighborhood and sees the people he sort of remembers when he was a kid as he pulls to a nearby house which they all look pretty much the same. The difference was that his house was bigger but not as big as a mansion that had a standard house look but with a two door garage on the right side.

Upon parking his truck, he stepped out and opened Phoenix's door who stepped out while holding a sleeping Abby in her arms.

"Well, this is the place…"

"Wow, Shawn. It looks like a house we could live in. Just looking at it." Phoenix answers.

"Well in my parents will they did leave it to me, Nero, and Michael, so I was planing on useing it as a summer home and such. But before we do that gotta show you around the place and picks some old stuff just sitting in there collecting dust so they can collect dust somewhere a little safe like our home."

"Of course honey. Shall we?" Phoenix motions as carries Abby to the door.

"I'll lead the way…" he nodded.

Once inside, Shawn was showed Phoenix around his old house, showing her the dining room first.

"This is the old dining room. I remember me and my brothers used to have food fights around the table with our parents. Which is why we had one ourselves if you remember last Thanksgiving." Shawn mentions.

Phoenix giggled softly. "I remember you pissed Koda off so much he threw an actual grenade in the Turkey and blew it up."

Shawn chuckled. "Yeah I remember that too. Koda get's pissed off anyways."

"Well to be fair we were guests at his house and you did throw food around it."

"I know. I just wanted to spice things up was all." Shawn answered and nuzzled her beak.

Abby was twitching and twirling around Phoenix's arms as if something was bothering her and she was trying to tell her mother.

"What's wrong, Abby? You want mommie's love too?" Phoenix nuzzles Abby's belly.

That just made Abby twist a little more and squirm a little, it looked like she was desperately trying to hold something.

"I think she needs to use the bathroom. Come on I'll show you were the closest restroom is at."

They rush to the closes bathroom nearby the living room and closed the door behind them. Few minutes later Abby was happy once more and Phoenix nuzzled her nose.

"No more apple juice for you in the morning." Phoenix speaks baby like to Abby.

"Now the thing about my dad was that these heirlooms were so highly special and stuff that he took every and all cautions in extreme great lengths to preserve them and make sure no one can get to them. Now if I recall there he had a series of locks and combination numbers which he kept secretly hidden around the house. So Secret mom was never able to find them herself."

"Wow, what about you? Do you know them?" She asks.

"No but in my dad's will he drew a map where to find them. Using special invisible ink that can only be viewed with a certain amount of heat. Yeah they were that important for him to keep from anyone getting into."

"Okay then. Let's try it." Phoenix encouraged.

Shawn pulls out an old piece of paper and unfolds it. Showing it to be his parents will and the list of stuff and requests they had for Shawn, Michael, and Nero.

"As you've noticed at the bottom it says. If any of you boys are able to figure your old man's special secret to getting the family heirlooms. I request that you follow the long tradition of coming up with your own unique and special way to keep them hidden from the world. And no this isn't my request from me but it was a request from your ancestor who in his will requested that his children would do the same and continued with their children, then their children, than their children, and so on for as long as the family line exists." Shawn commented.

"What does that mean?" Phoenix asked curiously.

"It means the whole keeping the family heirlooms a secret was originally a request from my ancestor who wanted all his descendants to keep his stuff locked away from the world however way they can. My dad had his own way, so did all the other members of my family before him. So do I once I get them home and figure out how to honor the request of my two hundred something year old dead ancestor." Shawn shrugged.

"So are you going to do the same?" She asks curiously.

"Yep, if we can ever find the stuff my dad used to keep heirlooms locked away." Shawn turns the wheel around and motioned for Phoenix to make a small little fireball at the tip of her nail and hold it under the will. Around five minutes of letting the paper heat the apparently invisible ink written behind it showcase a map all around the house to everything they needed for them to access the heirlooms.

"So where do we start?" She asks.

"Well I guess the backyard buried somewhere there. Let's go."

Shawn rolled the map up and proceeded outside with his family and made their way to the backyard. What they see was the wooden porch with a table set, stone floor path leading a barbecue spot, a large tree to make a large shade and it was surrounded by a white picket fence. Shawn looks around regaining memories of when he used to be kid with brother Michael, Nero and his parents.

"Yeah sure had a lot of fun times here with Michael and Nero."

"What fun times you had with Nero and Michael?"

"Oh moments like looking over the fence and annoying our neighbors and we were teens we used to spy on another girl. We kept getting ground for that." He answered with a small chuckled.

"Really, may I know who this girl is?" Phoenix asked placing her hands on her hips sounding a little jealous.

"Relax Phoenix we were young and stupid. Now that I think back this girl was nowhere near as hot as you. Now where did he bury it." Shawn looked around the playground for a moment, taking light steps to feel around the ground.

While Shawn searches for his buried item Phoenix and Abby began exploring the backyard more. While carrying Abby in her arms, Phoenx then finds a carving in the tree of Shawn's, Michael's and Nero's initials on the bark of it. It had 'S+M &amp; N. Brothers to the end.' Phoenix just smiled seeing how close they truly were when they lived together.

"Hey you found the old tree huh?" She heard her husband call as he approached his two favorite girls. "Yeah this was what used to call the old family. Man the thing we did to this poor sucker. We used to climb this tree and take turns peeping at girls with binoculars and stuff…" He laughed before he started checking around the tree, eventually stepping on something a little heavier than usual. "Yep, knew dad would bury it around the tree."

"Bury what, honey?" She asks curiously.

"A time box or whatever...stuff we used to cherish as kids and dad must've had that special key to the attic buried with our stuff when we weren't looking." He answered taking a shovel to start digging. "This is gonna take a little bit may want to check around the yard or relax." He mentioned while taking his shirt off with a white tank top under it and continues digging.

"My, my Shawn already showing off even with your adopted daughter in the area aren't you." Phoenix growled a little lustfully with a wink.

"Trust me baby. It's hard work. Something you're already familiar with." He smirked and chuckled.

"Oh well we'll be at the swings if you need us." she blew a kiss to him and walked over to the playground as Shawn continued digging.

For sometime, Phoenix swung gently on the old swing, Abby quickly falling asleep in her arms from the soft rocking. Softly she ran a finger across her head to move some of Abby's black bangs off her face so it wouldn't disrupt her. Eventually Shawn finished digging up his time capsule or for this case a box and brings it over to Phoenix.

"I found it." Shawn spoke softly, not wanting to wake Abby up from her soft nap.

"She just fell asleep." Phoeix whispered back.

"Well before I open this, let me do this real quick." Shawn pulled out his I-Phone and took a picture of Phoenix sitting on the swing with Abby asleep in her arms. Once finished she showed Phoenix the pic. "Well what do you think?"

"Looks great sweetie. She looks cute in her sleep." Phoenix answered.

"You both look cute in this photo." Shawn corrected.

Phoenix giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks honey. Now let's see what's in the time capsule." she encouraged.

"Alright." putting back on his shirt, he gently pulled the box crate open. Despite it being nailed shut, the nails apparently were old and rusted to come undone easily.

With the box open all there was left was to open the secondary box that was located inside that was meant to preserve the items within as if they would be forever new. "Alright, three, two, and one…" Shawn gripped the second lid box and opened it.

Much to his surprise the first thing they found was a huge book of Poke' Porn inside, playboy edition. Shawn quickly shut the lid realizing he forgot what was in this box this entire time. Phoenix didn't look pleased to see all of that.

"You're lucky Abby isn't awake to see that or that Zeya isn't here to see that." Phoenix mentioned.

He smiled nervously with a gulp. "Okay, so me and my brothers loved to look into that kind of stuff... We were guys what did you expect…"

"Says the man who scared Hyro because of his stash of porn?" Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

"Because he… ugh… nevermind…" Shawn confess as he gave in.

"Well I can forgive you but next time you see Hyro you apologise for scaring him. I mean Tera was telling me the other day he still so scared of you that he almost gets in the verge of panic attacks just being in the same room as you." she continued to lecture.

"I know, Phoenix. It wasn't my place to judge him like that. I was just scared for Zeya that's all. Even you know how I feel about that." Shawn answered.

"I know but I trust Hyro and you known him to be better than that. And besides Hyro is a very good boy and even though you told him you used to do that kind of stuff he still scared to death of you." Phoenix commented.

"I know. I just wish I didn't feel that way about being a father. I just wanted to be a good father is all." Shawn answered.

"Shawn you are a good father but you're also Hyro's godfather. He has flaws like everyone but I know he means well and cares very dearly for Zeya. You should read this little story he wrote for her…."

"Okay, okay I'll try to apologise to him later. So what else is in here." Shawn moved the large book of poke pron aside and saw a number of items in the box. He then finds old drawings he did when he was a child some were scribbled drawings then moving onto his improved drawings that he did when he went to highschool with sketches and drawings.

"Well I see now where you got your inspiration to draw." Phoenix giggled.

"Yeah, always had a thing for drawing, wanted to paint the picture that always appeared in my mind. What else is in he-" he pulled out an old star wars figure of Boba Fett. "Holy crap, this is old...must be worth a fortune by now. Forgot who this belong to though…"

"How about you keep that. I mean it is your memories of your childhood."

"Yeah but these were also Michael and Nero's memories of their childhood. I think it's only fair half of the contents in this box should go to Nero as well. But they know I love Boba Fett. So there's that." Shawn spoke as he continued digging through the box more.

Shawn then finds two old made believe police badges and two orange water guns as it brought back more memories. "What's all that?"

"This was me and Nero's badges and water guns. We made believe that we were detectives and Michael was the bad guy. We do switch roles once in awhile to make it more fun. Back then when our dad was a cop and we just wanted to be like him." Shawn smiled a little and sighed.

Setting them aside he continued to look through the book, eventually finding something that belonged to his late brother, Michael. He finds old computer pieces like motherboards, chips and other computer compartments which made nearly break into tears.

"Shawn?" Phoenix lays her hand on his shoulder in a worrying state.

"Sorry…" Shawn answered as he wiped his eyes a little. "This was Michaels. He always loved computers since the first home computer came out and got into it. Half the time we couldn't pull him away from his computer even to this day… when he was still around." Shawn sheds one tear remembering Michael before his passing.

"Shawn…?"

"I'm okay… just… need a moment…."

Softly setting the computer pieces aside he look into the rest of the box but couldn't find the key anywhere. "Huh, strange it's not in here…"

Shawn checked a little more, eventually giving up when he couldn't find anything. Yet when he looked back all the stuff he had taken out he looked back at the book of poke porn. "Dad you sneak son of a gun."

"What?"

"My dad actually left the key somewhere in that book." he started laughing at the irony of it all.

"So that means he knew about those…"

"Yes and what's more surprising is that he gave me one too and didn't tell mom about it either. Come on, let's go through it." Shawn requests, picking the book up and started looking through it.

Already they could see special pages marked by what was their favorites or not. Shawn's pages being marked in a red line, Michael's a yellow, and Nero's a blue line.

"So your dad gave you this?" Phoenix questioned.

"Yeah and get this. We all thought it just came in the mail by accident. So one night we're out camping just looking through the pages and marking our favorites. And then dad pops out of nowhere. At first we thought we were doom until he started marking pages of his own. Thus the brown lines you see. We later found out he got it for us." He joked.

"Wow, I'm surprised your dad was okay with you guys keeping stuff like that. I don't usually ask but what's your favorite in the magazine?" She asked curiously.

"Well if I recall it was this one." Shawn turned to one red line that featured a nude pic of a Blaziken that look exactly almost identical to Phoenix right down to the breast sizes. To their surprise, buried in that picture of the magazine was the key they were looking for.

"This looks almost exactly like you but were you in this…?" Shawn asks curiously.

"Can't be I was just a little kid during that time." she answered truthfully

"Yeah but you look exactly like her unless… nevermind" Shawn thought outloud.

Phoenixed reached over into the page with the Blaziken and pulled the key out. "Looks like your dad knew where you would find this."

"But he didn't know I liked Blazikens." Shawn says confusingly.

"Maybe he figured it out somehow." She shrugged handing Shawn the key they were looking for.

"Well however he knew now it's time to get that attic open. And quick we're suppose to be picking Zeya and her friends up from the mall soon. And Glukhov just texted me about something important he wanted to show me."

"Alright then. Let's get a move on." Phoenix answered as she and Shawn pack everything and made their way back in the house. Soon making their way upstairs to look for the attic.

"Alright if memory serves me correctly, it should be located right in this…" he opens a door leading to the bedroom Shawn's parents used to sleep in, above them the door that leads to the attic. "...Room."

"Your parent's bedroom is the attic?" Phoenix ask confusingly.

"Nope, but like I said my dad was very protective of the heirlooms. So much that he had the attic built above his bedroom." Shawn answered reaching for the string and pulling the attic stair down. The loud sound waking Abby up from her nap a little.

"Oh no." Phoenix says with a surprise but she looked and sees the Abby wasn't disturbed by it.

If anything Abby just rubbed her eyes and yawned a little before looking up to her mother. Phoenix sighed in relief seeing it didn't bother Abby and proceeded into the attic with Shawn. The attic was filled with basic old things back when he was only a child. The dust being so thick it even made Abby sneeze a little, making Phoenix and Shawn giggle a little. Shawn notices something in the back, approached it and see it was large and thick safe that looks almost near indestructible for all these years. It was enormously large for a safe of this type, appearing to be big enough to almost fit two or three people in there.

"My dad's safe…" Shawn kneeled and rubbed some of the dust off. "It's held up for so long like it's still brand new…" He spoke to himself.

"What are you talking about, Shawn?" She asked curiously.

"This is my dad's safe. All of his belongings and his stuff he kept during his days probably before I was born." He answered putting the key into the slot to open. "I only had a chance to look at it only once and even then never knew what was inside it."

"Well then it's time to find out." Phoenix answered as he turns the key that unlocks the safe. He then turns the large wheel to the right to release the lock of the safe then finally pulls the handle and opens the safe.

Inside the safe was a number of things that ranged from a number of old stuff dating back from WWII Photos to Civil War Gold. One set that was interesting was a set of WWI weapons close to an old letter still kept preserved. Pulling the the stuff out, the first thing they got out was a WWI battered Winchester Model 1897 Trench Gun etched with the Hellfighter insignia and "Men of Bronze" on the receiver and the unit number 369th on the barrel, along with the carving "Go Forward or Die France 1918" on the wooden stock.

The next weapon they pulled out was a WWI M1911 pistol etched with the Hellfighter insignia on the breech and "_Men of Bronze_" on the muzzle. With it was an old Bolo Knife etched with the Hellfighter regiment number 369th. Finally on top of the preserved letter was a patch showcasing the Emblem of the elite Hellfighter unit as well as a WWI era M2 gas mask.

Phoenix was a little nervous of the weapons with Abby so close. "They're not loaded are they?"

Shawn just chuckled looking at them. "No these things are almost a hundred years old and have since past their prime. Now they're just old relics of the past." he sighed feeling proud in a way holding them. "Did you know these belonged to my great grandfather Nathan Kaiser, who fought in World War I as a member of the elite Harlem Hellfighter Unit."

"No I didn't know that. I didn't even know you were related to someone from World War I."

"Yeah, The 369th Infantry Regiment also known as the Harlem Hellfighters, were an infantry regiment of the U.S. Army National Guard during World War I comprised of African Americans that were known for their toughness and the fact that they never lost a trench, foot of ground, or a man through capture to the enemy. Due to their feats, they were given their nickname by the Germans. And my great grandfather was one of them."

"Wow that's pretty amazing. I wish I had something like this." Phoenix smiled.

"Im sure you do and it's okay. Here's the letter he wrote in his experience in WWI." Shawn pulled the preserved letter out, opening it to see it was written in purely perfect cursive language. It read.

"_We came from all over the world. So many of us thinking this would be our rite of passage, our great adventure. Let me tell you… it was no adventure… New killing machines, like the Tank, changed the shape of the war over night. Luckily they were mostly on our side. Mostly… Instead of adventure we found fear. And in war, the only true equalizer...is death… They push, We push, Every once in awhile, we push hard enough that the light breaks through the clouds. So the world beyond the war glimmers, just out of reach. The war is the world, and the world is the war. But behind every gunsight is a human being. We are those those people. We are the jaded and we are the naive. We are the honorable and the criminal. We are the bound for legend and we are the lost to history. We are the knights of the sky, the ghosts in the desert, and the rats in the mud. This war, it was our stories."_

Attached to the letter was an old black and white photo of Nathan Kaiser. He looked almost identical to Shawn except his hair was shaved off into a short military style buzzcut. He wore a standard issue uniform of his unit with the same Hellfighter insignia Shawn was now holding in his hand stitched onto the left shoulder. On his head Nathan apparently wore a Brodie helmet as well as a thick scarf wrapped around his neck.

"That was pretty deep, Shawn. That's some life your great grandfather lived." Phoenix mentioned.

"Yeah, I remember my grandfather telling us stories about him. If there was ever was a such a man returning with proof that there is such a thing known as hell. It was him."

"Yeah I see. If I know a man who can come back from hell and again. It's you. You're just like him. You went through hell to save me and protect everyone around you. I guess it means it runs in the family." Phoenix smiled and giggled a little while rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah...well let's see the next thing this had." placing the stuff down, Shawn reached into the safe to pull out the most priceless item in the safe.

The item, a painting from the late seventeen hundreds. The painting was of a muscular man of African Diaspora with brown eyes, a short bound beard, dreadlock hair tied in a short pony tail with a band, and posses a well built body with broad shoulders and has a lot of muscular definition. He had a scar over his left blind eye which was covered by a black three-strap leather eye patch. He was dressed white blue coat, waistcoat, leather gloves, and white breeches with leather gaiters and shoes.

Next to him was attractive young woman that had a refined, elegant, beautiful and even an upper-class appearance with a slender voluptuous and petite build. She had sandy brown skin, brown eyes and long brown hair that only reached to her upper chest in the front in the form of two braids and parts her bangs in the middle so that they frame her face on either side as they fall. She wore a red sashed gown a newly fashionable purple shawl.

With the two were their two children appeared to be of black hispanic ethnicity with empathises placed on having more hispanic traits than african. As evident of both the son and daughter haveing sandy brown skin, brown eyes, and soft smooth hair from their mother, but having the black hair color from their father. The son was dressed similar to his father while the daughter was dressed similar to her mother.

"Ahh yeah I know this guy. This is my ancestor Landon Rivas Henderson from my mother's side who lived during the seventeen eighties. Along with his Spanish wife Isabel Garcia Henderson, and their two kids Kendrich and Valeria Henderson."

"Shawn, I didn't know you had Spanish ancestry."

"Yeah I'm part Spanish."

Phoenix giggled a little. "Well that would explain your amazing charm you have on certain females like me for instance." she winked.

"Yep, it has worked on you and Blair." He chuckled.

She gave him a soft kiss in response.

"Well I guess that's everything. The other stuff in here consists of Civil War gold my ancestor at that time acquired fighting for the Union. To my grandfather's photos he took while off seas fighting in World War II."

"Well at least you have your family's possessions now. Now they'll always be with you."

"Yep and in the wills of my dad as well as my ancestor Landon here, got to keep them locked away from the world and pass on to our kids later down in the future."

"I second on that. Come on, let's go pick up Zeya and her friends before we head for Glukhov." Phoenix mentioned.

"Alright." Collecting everything they needed, Shawn closed the safe once it was emptied and brought everything downstairs to be wrapped up in several towels and such to keep everything preserved. Exiting outside, he loaded everything from the heirlooms to the items from the time capsule in the truck and took one last look at his old home. Just standing there staring at it for a long while.

"You okay Shawn?" Phoenix asked taking noticed Shawn looked sad in a way.

"Yeah just, I just loaded what was left of my old home… Kind of sad, just coming here only to move it's most valuable treasures away from it. Like taking only the stuff that made it special you know."

"Yeah but it's not the things that made it special. It's the memories it held that made it special." she smiled.

"I know, I know...we'll have to come here more often as a summer home you know." he offered.

"Of course, I would love that Shawn and so will the family. Maybe even our friends if possible."

"That'll be great. Our friends can spend time here with us. Backyards big enough for all of us and we can use this as a summer home away from the city."

Giving him one passionate kiss on the lips, the two loaded the rest of everything onto the truck.

"There's just one thing that's got me bothered. How on Earth does that Blaziken from the magazine look so much like you."

"I… I… don't know really. Maybe it's a coincidence." Phoenix answered nervously.

Shawn placed a hand on her's softly. "Don't worry about it, we'll look it up later, for now let's just enjoy the rest of the day. Thank you for coming with me."

"Of course sweetheart."

They both gave another passionate kiss, placed Abby in her baby seat and buckled her in, they jump in before driving off to go pick Zeya and her friends from the mall before going to see who Glukhov wanted them to meet.

**And so here end another adventure with Shawn and his wife Phoenix as she learned more on Shawn's past. Which brought him closer to his ancestry and bringing them closer together. And who is the mysterious Blaziken in the magazine that looks like Phoenix? Stay tuned as the journey continues... **


	33. Family Gatherings

**And now we come to the climax of the gathering trilogy. The three stories consisting of Glukhov and his son, Zeya and her friends, and Shawn with his family Heirlooms, all taken place during the same time will now finally come and intertwine with one another. We now find ourselves with Glukhov and Sergei as they go pay a visit to Koda and his family. What will happen, let's find out….**

"Um...why are we sneaking into this man's mansion?" Sergei asked his father Glukhov as they carefully make their way through the thick forest in Koda's yard. Being very careful to avoid the many different traps across.

"Well let's just say your old man and this old man go way back. And it's custom for me to fuck with him a little." Glukhov joked.

"I am aware of your friendship with Master Sergeant Koda from the Cold War. it's just why on Earth are you wanting to play a prank on him?"

"Just to bring out his salty self plus it's fun if you think about it." He answered.

"More like risky considering Koda's history with PTSD…" Sergei answered stepping over a bear trap.

It didn't take long for the two Krookodiles to spot the garage of Koda's mansion. It was already open with Koda underneath his 1969 Ford Mustang Mach 1 making repairs while listening to "**Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater Revival,"** and smoking a cigarette. His two four year old grandaughters Kelly and Ellah were sitting closeby keeping watch of their grandfather in case he may do something stupid.

Glukhov had to hold back a laugh just seeing Koda doing all of that. His son slap him behind the head quietly.

"What are you doing?" Sergei whispered.

"Just listen to that American Cowboy is funny as hell…" Glukhov snickered.

"You're gonna get us killed…" the younger Krookodile lectured.

"No I'm not…"

The two could already tell Koda's granddaughters were bored to tears as they fought the urge to not fall asleep from how boring this was.

"Hey could one of you two hand your old granddaddy that wrench over there?"

Ellah reached over to her grandfather's tool chest she was sitting next to and tosses it over to Koda. "Thanks Ellah…"

"Watch this." Glukhov whispered to Sergei before picking up a pebble.

"Oh shit…"

Glukhov quietly threw the pebble from the bushes they took cover from. Hitting Koda's car to make a noise that caused Koda to to sit up fast and smash his head on his car hard.

"OW! SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled in pain.

"Ooooohhh. Grandpa said a bad word." the twins both spoke at the same time now fully awake.

Koda simply slid out from under his car rubbing his head. "Yeah so what?"

Kelly pulled up a small jar with a piece of paper taped to it called 'swear jar.'

"Now you have to put two dollars in the swear jar." Kelly spoke.

"Who made that rule up?" he barked.

"Meema." his grandaughters both said at once.

"I figure Blair would make that rule." Glukhov spoke and chuckled a little quietly.

Koda only growled and reached for his pocket to put two dollars in the swear jar.

"Meema also says your not to be smoking in front of us grandpa." Ellah mentioned.

"Dang it I'm the one who raised your mother from birth. I'm suppose to be telling her what to do and not the other way around." Koda growled putting his cigarette out.

"Meema said so." They spoke at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah meema said this meema said that I know I know. Why don't you two go inside and tell her to get her cute little butt down here because I got a bone to pick with her." Koda requested.

Kelly and Ellah looked excited to actually leave and go do something else. As they rushed inside, Koda looked at his car and picked up the pebble that was tossed at his car. Angry he stomped his foot down on the ground. "This is a 1969 Ford Mustang Mach 1 how dare you whoever threw this!" he shouted at all directions to whoever threw it.

"You'd talk like that to your old friend?" Glukhov asked as he comes out hiding.

Koda turns around to see him and growls angrily. "Glukhov I should've known. I oughta kick your ass right now. You just caused me to lose two dollars to my own granddaughters you know."

"Heh, where's the fun in that? Making you angry makes my day cowboy."

"Russian pain in the ass, who the hell is this?" Koda asked now turning towards Sergei and noticing him.

"This… is my long lost son, Sergei. The son I never knew I had." Glukhov answered.

That got Koda turning to look at him sharply in utter confusion before turning to look back at Sergei and looking him up and down in deep inspection and even more confusion. "You shittin me?"

"No I'm not. This is my son." He answered seriously.

"Hu...well I'll be damned. Allow me to introduce myself young man. My name's-"

"Master Sergeant Koda of the Green Berets a member of the elite Platoon Squad from the Cold War now retired you are known as one of the first Pokemon awarded the medal of honor. You are in your early fifties retried, you have one wife, one daughter, and two granddaughters, and a deceased son in law. You have a history of PTSD and from the records...you burned an entire forest down just to try and get after my old man and then proceeded to shoot an RPG if I recall…" Sergei answered while cleaning his sunglasses from the leaves on them.

"Is your son a spy or something because he awfully knows a lot about me? You know I don't like spies Glukhov."

"I'm KGB and Spetsnaz." Sergei answered.

"Oh shit KGB. I don't like KGBs, KGBs make me nervous just like the CIA make me nervous." Koda mentioned.

"It's okay, Koda. He won't do anything and besides we don't have use for them anymore."

"The only thing we do now and days is try and hunt down Legion and other terrorists groups and stuff. I know your profile because I read it and I have a photographic memory. Thus the reason why I was able to get to where I'm at now." Sergei answered while putting his sunglasses on.

"I didn't know you had a photographic memory?" Glukhov asked.

"You never asked." he answered.

"Well now that you see my son is no threat."

"If anything good old dad here is the bigger threat as I wanted to knock on the front door. It was his idea for the sneaking around and prank." Sergei pointed to his father which made Koda turn to Glukhov.

"You know young man we should talk there's allot of dirt I like to get my hands on old Russian here."

The three heard the back door from the garage open as Blair exits. "Hold that thought gentlemen." Koda requested rushing over to his daughter.

"Alright daddy what is it this time?" Blair asked sounding annoyed.

"Blair, I got a bone to pick with you!" Koda demanded.

"Sure daddy what now?"

"Blair what's going on with this swear jar and smoking prohibition? What on Earth are you filling those little girls of yours with?"

"Because I'm tired of you swearing in front of my girls and you need to stop smoking too. It's not good for your health at this age plus the house smells like smoke most of the time. Not to mention you don't realize you smoke a lot in front of the twins. You know that's bad for them." Blair answered.

"Woman I am almost in my early fifties and I'm the one who raised you from birth so it's suppose to be me who tells you what to do not the other way around." Koda mentioned.

"Well it's not my fault you're being so stubborn about this entire thing." She answered.

"No but don't antagonize your old man with these out there stunts you have your daughters do such as keeping watch of me while I'm working on my favorite car. I survived the cold war and I survived vietnam so I can take care of myself little lady." he lectured his daughter.

"It wouldn't be too much trouble to let your only daughter and only two granddaughters help you. Because you may have survived those but the one thing you almost did not survive from was your PTSD from all of it if it had not been for mom."

That actually got Koda put in his place as he was silent for a moment. "Well crap Blair you got me there…"

"Well since your family is here. Hello Blair." Glukhov spoke out.

"Oh hey Glukhov, sorry if you're over hearing this. Daddy is just in one of his own world moments and I have to keep watch over him from doing something stupid." Blair pointed out.

"Yeah...she's right she does have to keep me from doing something crazy…" Koda confessed hanging his head low and going back to work on his car.

"Yeah I see. Well I would like to introduce my long lost son, Sergei." Glukhov introduces.

Blair turned to see the other younger Krookodile and raised an eyebrow as well as a small smirk. "Well aren't you a handsome stud."

Sergei was silent for a moment before he moved his head to Glukhov's ear and whispered. "Okay now I'm scared."

"She's just complimenting you. The least thing you can do is appreciate it." Glukhov whispered back.

"Yeah but why do I have the feeling she's coming onto me?" Sergei whispered back.

"So, Sergei huh? You look like someone from a special forces. I know because my husband was a marine and he had strong thick muscles like you do." Blair mentioned as she playfully rubbed Sergei's muscles a little.

"See?" Sergei whispered back.

"She's single. She lost her husband to a disease remember. That's why." He whispers back.

"Yes but I'm married." Sergei whispered back.

"Just because you're married doesn't mean you can't have a good time. I bet your wife would love to try some new things in bed right?" Blair winked.

"Blair…" Koda commented not wanting to hear his daughter flirt.

"Fuck she reads me like a book. My wife does want to try new things in bed…" Sergei whispered to his father.

"Told you would like her." Glukhov answers Sergei.

"But I'm married…" Sergei shouted back.

"Don't worry relax I won't bite without permission front your wife back home. But until then why don't you come inside and get a little acquainted around here. Maybe you have a nice story to share." Blair smirked seductively.

"I'm going to hell for this." Sergei gulped nervously.

"You'll be fine, Sergei." Glukhov chuckled.

"And if I recall I do think it is still legal for at least pokemon to have multiple marriages. It's even written in the book of Arceus so you're not going to hell." Blair giggled at Sergei's nervousness.

"You planned this didn't you old man?" Sergei questioned.

"Come on let me just show you around." Glukhov mentioned as he lead Sergei in the mansion. As Blair entered Koda gently stopped her for a moment.

"Blair...I'm sorry. Your old man has been through some very, very messed up things that almost killed me and will forever haunt me for the rest of my life. I got a lot of flaws and I know for a fact I'm no saint. But I am thankful for you teaching your girls right and trying to set your oldman straight. I just ask that you have patience with me, please…" Koda spoke sounding somewhat sad.

"It's okay, daddy. You know I still love you and all I want to do is just help. That's all." Blair answered.

"I know, I know. It's just...ah crap you know me, my damn PTSD has got me so screwed up I can't sleep sometimes. But I am thankful for your mother from saving me from myself. And I am thankful for you and my granddaughters for helping me through it all."

"It's okay daddy. We'll always still be here for you. No matter what." she smiled.

Koda smiled as well and gave Blair a soft hug which made her hug him in return. "That's my girl…"

When they let go of each other she mentioned. "But please shower before interacting with my daughters again. You smell like smoke and car grease," she giggled.

He chuckled a little from that. "Of course."

* * *

Meanwhile at the mall Zeya and her friends were at, Shawn waited patiently outside in his van. Phoenix kept checking on Abby every minute still nervous with her so close to Shawn's heirlooms. Particullery the old WWI weapons Shawn's great grandfather used.

"Are you sure those weapons aren't loaded?" Phoenix asked for lost count how many times.

"Baby, there is nothing to worry about they've haven't been used for close to a hundred years." Shawn answered.

"What about your great grandfather's knife?"

"That thing is up here with us far away from Abby...see." he answered showing the knife that was deeply wrapped in towels up in the front with them.

"Alright honey. I just don't want Abby or even Zeya towards them. So put it away okay?" Phoenix requested.

"Phoenix the knife is gonna be up here with us. The old WWI weapons are in the back far away from Abby's reach. And Zeya's a big girl to understand not to mess with them." Shawn reasoned as he spotted Zeya and her friends now coming out of the mall. "Look there's she is now and...who's the leafeon?"

Nevertheless Shawn started the truck and drove up to the entrance to meet up with Zeya and her friends.

"Hey look there's my dad right now…" Zeya mentioned to her friends.

"I don't know Zeya I can call my dad to pick me up, you guys don't have to do this for me." Aelita shyly spoke.

"No really, Aelita. I insist. Come on." Zeya encouraged as she took her hand and took her over to Shawn's truck.

"You'll like Zeya's dad. He's one of the coolest guys around." Luxy encouraged.

"That and Zeya's mom could probably give you more tips on how to hook up with boys better than any of us." Stella commented.

Before Aelita could softly protess, Shawn's truck finally arrived to pick them up.

"Hello girls. How was your day at the mall?" Shawn asked.

"Great daddy, we got our swimsuits for the trip coming up next week." Zeya answered.

That was when Shawn noticed the Leafeon. "Who's your new friend?"

"It's me Mr. Kaiser, Cookie. I...evolved while at the mall...and...wish I haven't because not only did it completely change my look but I had to re shop for more clothes all over again. Especially for new bras. Literally." Cookie announced sounding annoyed over the fact she has D cups now.

"Oh I see. Well congrats to you on evolving. Your family must be proud now." Shawn answered with a smile.

"My family actually own this mall, all my sisters actually work here so yeah I got that already…" she sighed.

Phoenix and Shawn soon noticed Zeya's newest friend, Aelita, she talked about. Already recognizing her as Mark's little girl.

"And you must be Aelita, Mark's little girl. Your dad saved our butts from court against Officer Jenny." Shawn smiled.

Aelita as always was beyond extremely nervous if not a little frighten. Still she was able to manage to say. "Hey…" softly.

"It's okay, Aelita. We won't hurt you and we know your father. So there's no need to worry." Phoenix spoke.

"Okay…" Aelita answered softly, gulping nervously.

"Oh girls try to be quiet as you can, Abby's asleep. And try to be careful getting in I just picked up a bunch of stuff my family had left for me so some of this stuff is like a hundred to three hundred years old."

"Yes daddy." Zeya answered as she opened the backseat door, the girls quietly and gently climb into the backseat without touching anything or even waking up Abby.

"By the way, nice new look Berga, really suits you." Shawn called back.

Berga blushed a little as she twirls her hair a little. "Thank you, Mr. Kaiser."

After everyone gets in, Shawn starts the truck and starts taking off.

"So what is all this stuff you got packed up in here?" Luxy asked.

"Ahh just some old hand me down stuff my family kept. Got a painting from the colonial era of an ancestor of mine. Some civil war old era gold another ancestor had, some weapons and other things that belong to my great grandfather when he fought in WWI, and some old photos my grandfather took when he fought in WWII. Nothing special." Shawn answered.

"Oh I think it's special, Mr. Kaiser. I love to learn about your grandfather's history." Cookie happily jumped a little.

Everyone shushed Cookie which made cover her mouth quickly hoping that didn't wake Abby but it didn't as everyone sighed in relief.

"It's not just my grandfather and great grandfather, but also some ancestors of mine. Did you know I'm doing all this because around close to three hundred years ago my ancestor from the colonial era after the American revolution wrote in his will he wanted his children and his descendants to keep his stuff locked up and such. So we're just following a family tradition of following the will of my three hundred year old ancestor."

"No, I didn't know that daddy." Zeya answered.

"Phoenix here is worried that my great grandfather's stuff is dangerous but I tell her how can they if they haven't been used for over a hundred years and are not even loaded." Shawn joked.

"He is right, Mrs. Kaiser. Weapons this fragile they are unable to be used like malfunctions, out of date parts and probably explode if in use." Cookie answered.

Phoenix shot Shawn a glare when Cookie mentioned 'explode if in use.'

"What? She said if it was in use. Nobody is that crazy or stupid to use old guns like this. Even you know that honey." Shawn answered. "And Cookie, they won't explode if they're not loaded right?"

"Of course not. Only if they're loaded. They're not loaded are they?" She asks curiously.

"No they haven't been loaded for close to a hundred years." he answered. "I tripled checked them myself before putting them in the truck."

"Very well then, Mr. Kaiser." Cookie answered.

Phoenix sighed in defeat seeing as Shawn did take all cautions before loading his great grandfather's stuff. Looking back useing the truck mirror, she noticed Aelita looking deeply nervous and shaking. Still seeing that she still looked a little frighten for some reason.

"Aelita? Is there something wrong?" Phoenix asked.

Aelita quickly snapped back into reality. "Oh um, nothing, I'm okay just deep at thought I'm sorry." she spoke sounding nervous.

"It's okay, sweetie. You can talk to me about this if you like." Phoenix spoke worryingly.

"Oh um it's just...I...I've never been picked up before by someone different then my dad." she shyly looked away and twiddled her talons a little.

"Oh I see. Well don't worry sweetie. Your dad trusts us enough to bring you home." She answered with a small smile.

"What's that tag you got on your shirt?" Shawn asked noticing Aelita's license tag.

"Oh um...just my license tag I have to wear whenever I have to go somewhere hugely populated nothing special…"

"Oh I know what it is. I'm sorry the Absols have to go through this. I hope your okay." Shawn answered consideringly.

"It's okay...I'm alright…" she shyly spoke.

"Alright but if you like to talk. You can always talk to me, Phoenix or your friends. Okay?" Shawn answered.

"Okay…" Aelita answered timidly.

After a few moments later Shawn then pulls over arriving at Aelita's home. "This is the place isn't it, Aelita?"

Everyone turns to see Aelita's home. It was a large modern cubic with mixed rectangular, with large staircase to the front door with mostly large windows covering the front of the house. At the front of the stars is a well mowed lawn with nice designed tile porch.

Close by the house down the hill at the house was a large fish cannery close the bay ocean that featured a lighthouse on a close by island. Finally the most noticeable building in the area was the giant Longhouse that was twice the size of her house that was located at least two miles close by.

"This is the place." Aelita answered, opening the door quietly and exiting the house.

"Wow… just as fancy as Blair's house." Shawn looked in a shock.

"It's not that fancy, my mother's a political representative of our tribe here at the Okwaho Reservation." Aelita mentioned looking around and seeing her dad wasn't home yet. "Looks like dad's not home yet. So gotta see if my grandma is down at the fish canner."

"Well let's look around." Zeya suggested.

"Ummm, I don't know…"

"Aelita, we can't just leave you here by yourself so we got to make sure that someone that can look after you is here until your dad gets back."

Aelita wanted to interject but stopped as she saw everyone get of of the truck. With a soft sigh in defeat she nodded as she, her fiends, and Shawn made their way down the hill towards the fish cannery building.

"So what is this place?" Berga asked.

"This is my tribe reservation area...we are the Okwaho. A name given to us by the Kanien'kehá:ka in honor of welcoming us as the first Pokemon to join the Iroquois Confederacy."

"Kanie what now?" Stella asked.

"Mohawks Stella. And Okwaho is the Mohawk word for Wolf." Cookie corrected.

"Wow, I guess we both have ancestors to look at huh, Aelita?" Shawn mentioned.

Aelita knocked on the door a little. "Grandma, it's me Aelita, are you in?"

No response.

"Maybe we should go in." Luxy offered.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Aelita answered.

"Why? Your grandmother works here right?" Luxy answered.

"Yeah…"

"Then let's go in." Luxy encouraged, opening the door for everyone to enter.

"Crap…" Aelita softly whispered as she entered.

Once inside the group started looking around the area, mostly checking the place out.

"Come on, Aelita. It can't be that bad." Berga mentioned.

While he wasn't looking, Shawn accidentally bumped into the trash can, knocking everything onto the ground. "My bad…"

"Who's out there?" they hear a elderly woman asked. Soon they see an elderly Absol woman wearing a traditional buckskin dress with pants and Moccasins shoes exit. In her hands she held a stapler. "I have a stapler and I'm not afraid to use it." she warned. It was easy to identify her as Aelita's grandmother as she had some strong resemblances to her except she had visible wrinkles commonly normal for someone of her age.

"It's okay. We're here to bring your granddaughter home, Aelita." Shawn explained.

"And the trash?" the older Absol asked.

"That was my bad." Shawn gulped nervously.

Aelita sighed seeing her grandmother. "Hi grandma…"

"Oh Aelita I'm sorry dear I didn't see you there. Though these guys were more of those idiot racist delinquents trying to steal stuff again… That's why i came prepared." She said holding up the stapler

"Really grandma a stapler?" Aelita sighed a little before turning to her friends. "Guys this is my grandmother Zinanoka Bettie Holusikia." Aelita introduced.

"Most people just call me Betty." her grandmother answered.

"Grandma these are my friends Zeya, Stella, Luxy, Berga, and Cookie. You know the ones I've been telling you about."

"Oh that's right. And I imagine this handsome young man was the client my son Mark was talking about." Betty smirked.

"Uh… yes ma'am. That's correct." Shawn answered nervously with a little chuckle.

"Well, we do appreciate you not judging us before getting to know about us. Especially my son and granddaughter. It can be rough but hey we're used to it and we look after each other." Betty nodded before turning to the rest of her granddaughter's friends. "So when do you girls start your first cheerleading session?"

"We start next week, ma'am. Before the field trip to the Lumiose Forest." Zeya answered.

"Oh great that sounds nice. Hopefully they won't mind an old bag like me coming… Though I may still get crap but I know how to put them young people in their place. After all, I raised Aelita's father…" Betty joked.

"Sure Mrs. Betty." Berga answered with a smile.

Around that time Shawn was finally able to pick up most of the trash he dropped. "Well um sorry about the trash and everything ma'am."

"Ahh don't worry about I always bump into that old thing. I would think after fifty years working here I would know that thing's schedule. Unfortunately it's as unpredictable as the weather."

"Well um alright then, we got to go I gotta take Zeya's friends back to their homes real quick. Just wanted to make sure Aelita was going to be okay until her dad gets home." Shawn commented.

"Sure thing and thank you for dropping her off." Betty mentioned. Yet just as Shawn walked by the elderly Absol to leave he felt Betty slap his butt in a flirtatious way while giving him a wink.

Shawn just looked confused seeing what the elder Absol was intended and tries not to think about it too much while he quickly walked out of the building and fast. Something that was noticeable by the others which got most of the girls laughing as they left Aelita with her grandmother.

"Did you have to flirt with him grandma?" Aelita asked sounding a little annoyed which got Betty laughing.

"I'm just playing with him. You know I am forever loyal to your late grandfather. I just like to do that to sweet young guys like him just to get a good laugh…" Betty chuckled.

"Well you seemed to have confused him already." Aelita chuckled a little.

Meanwhile back at the truck, Phoenix was triple checking on Abby seeing she was still asleep and nowhere near Shawn's great grandfather's stuff. She stopped her inspection once Shawn and the girls came back yet the look on Shawn's face was of deep worry and shock.

"What's wrong baby?" Phoenix asked her husband.

"Um Phoenix, I think I just got hit on by an old lady…" he gulped looking a little traumatized.

"What do you mean?" She ask curiously.

"I don't think I want to talk about it in fact I'm gonna try and forget what I just experienced…" he started up the truck and driving back.

"Mr. Keiser got his butt slapped by Aelita's grandmother." Berga laughed.

"And in a flirtatious way." Luxy snickered.

Phoenix giggled. "Maybe that charm of yours work on older women too."

* * *

Back at Koda's place, Koda and Glukhov were sitting at the dining room at the couch with Sergei looking at the old picture of a young Koda with the rest of his team and a young Glukhov. Particularly at the picture of Ashten.

"So this was Commander Ashten Prikes. The guy who saved you from Koda putting a bullet in your head almost fifty years ago." Sergei asked.

"Yes that's right. Saved my butt all those years ago." Glukhov answered.

"Good old lovable hard ass Commander Ashton. The man who stopped me and Russian here starting World War III." Koda joked.

"That's pretty amazing you two end your feud. But didn't you literally tore down half an entire forest using only bullets just to try and get to Glukhov and then he tried to blow him up with an RPG?" Sergei asked with a raised brow.

"Hey your old man back then was a little prick with a smart ass Russian mouth. I wasn't gonna sit there and let him mock good old U.S.A. And amazingly as he stood somehow unharmed by all the bullets I unloaded he threw his fists in the air and screamed he was invincible. So yes I was within my rights at the time to shoot an RPG at him." Koda laughed hysterically.

"I recall pissing my pants afterwards just by seeing the insane smirk you gave as you aimed that thing at me…" Glukhov sighed remembering the events.

"Well I see you two are enjoying yourselves now." Sergei spoke as he put the photo back down.

"Yeah you think Ashton for that as well. Arceus I miss that lovable son of a bitch…" Koda sighed sounding a little sad.

"Yeah so strange. The man was my greatest enemy yet at the time he was the closes thing I had to a best friend back then and when he died it messed me up so bad I almost killed myself. And that's how I ended up meeting your mother who just stopped me…" Glukhov sighed.

"Yeah, she told that story allot. She used to say that he was like a brother to you." Sergei sighed taking seat.

Blair came in handing them each a can of beer, purposely giving Sergei a look down her shirt followed by a wink when she handed him one.

"Yeah, Ashton was my brother from America. He was a brother to us all Arceus rest his poor soul." Glukhov opened a beer along with Koda.

"Amen." Koda toasted beers with Glukhov before they took a sip.

"So Sergei right? How long have you been married and how did you meet the lucky girl?" Blair asked with wagging her tail a little back and forth.

"Oh um...I met Alyona when I was assigned to be her bodyguard. She's the president's daughter." Sergei answered.

That caused Glukhov and Koda to spit their beer out of their mouths.

"You're shittin me?! You're married to Alyona Dragovich? The Alyona Dragovich? The daughter of Ivan Dragovich the president of Russia?" Koda asked.

"Dad language." Blair lectured.

"Yes I am married to the daughter of Russia's current president Ivan Dragovich." Sergei answered as he calmly took a sip of beer.

"Wow, my son married to the daughter of Russia's president. Quite an accomplishment, Sergei." Glukhov spoke in happiness.

"It's not something we like bragging about. I was assigned to be her bodyguard once that's how we met. And I would frequently meet her and give her spiritual advice when she came to the Arceus Church in Moscow. Then well I guess one thing lead to another and we currently have a one year old daughter who just started walking." Sergei answered.

"That's quite amazing son." Glukhov chuckled.

Koda just started laughing. "You hear that Russian, you're now officially an old man like me. How's it feel to be a granddad now?" he patted Glukhov on the shoulder.

"Well it feels great to have a grandchild. I mean if I ever get to meet her I'll tell her my tales of Vietnam and the Cold War and other stories I have." He answered.

"She's a little too young at that moment to understand those kind of stories."

"You know I think I actually know Alyona myself." Blair mentioned.

"You do?" Sergei asked.

"Yeah it was about a year or two ago. Isn't she a famous Victoria Secret's Model?" Blair asked with a smirk.

Sergei's face blushed as he looked away. "Yes…"

"Alright I know her, she came to my bar once and wanted my autograph and such. She also asked me advice on how to...sway her boyfriend into some special fun. I can only assume she was talking about you…" Blair mentioned.

Sergei's face blushed a new color of red. "So you're the one who gave her the kinky fetishes she wanted to try with me…"

Glukhov chuckled hard seeing that Sergei's wife was getting kinky advice from Blair. "She must be a remarkable woman eh, Sergei?"

"Yes but when she's in bed she can be terrifying." he commented.

"Well you look like a very strong man, perhaps you can handle maybe both of us. I'm sure Aylona won't mind." Blair winked which made Sergei gulp nervously.

Koda just sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Ironically how you and I try to kill each other fifty years ago and fifty years later my daughter is trying to get into your son's pants…"

"It is quite ironic looking at now." Glukhov agrees.

"Blair! Shawn and his family are here!" Sherry called from another side of the house.

"Oh that's right I was gonna help unload his stuff at his house?" Blair asks.

True to Sherry's words, Shawn and Phoenix enter and were about to say hi until they see Sergei.

"Uhhh...hey there…" Shawn greeted nervously.

"Hey…" Sergei answered.

"Ahhh Shawn just the man I wanted to see. Shawn, Phoenix say hello to Sergei. My son." Glukhov introduced.

To say Shawn and Phoenix were a little shock was a bit of an understatement.

"Um, hello Sergei. Shawn Kaiser is the name." Shawn greeted Sergei with a handshake.

"Greetings…" Sergei accepted.

"I didn't know you had a son Gluky." Phoenix mentioned.

"I didn't know either."

"Yeah we were just talking about his wife who's the daughter of Russia's current president and a top Victoria's Secret model. And if you like Shawn, you me, and Phoenix could join in with them." Blair mentioned.

Sergei started coughing from taking a sip of beer from that.

"So your son is married to the daughter of President of Russia and she's a Victoria's Secret model? That's not a good image for the country but pretty amazing you're married to her." Shawn answered.

"And I happen to know her personally and if you guys want we can have a five way." Blair smirked.

Koda just groaned not really wanting hear her daughter's daughter's plans for a fivesome. Shawn just face palmed that she made that idea but Phoenix giggled finding it funny from their reactions. Glukhov just gave Sergei a pat on the back knowing how lucky his son is right now.

"Well that can't be unsaid now…" Shawn mumbled.

**And so we come to end of the family gatherings as Glukhov finally met his son while introducing others to him, Zeya and her friends now helping Aelita overcome her shyness and feel more welcome into their sisterhood of friendship, and Shawn retrieving his family's belongings. Where will their families adventure lye next? Stay tuned as the journey continues...**


	34. Friends like Family

**It was another beautiful and sunny day at Lumiose City, we find ourselves with Shawn and Phoenix as they prepare to get the truck it's much needed wash. In the meantime they are expecting news from both Nero and Lex's newly additions to their family. How will this turn out, let's find out now….**

Considering the how it was still early in the morning they needed to get the truck fixed before taking Zeya and her friends over to the school bus tomorrow for the field trip. Shawn felt it was necessary to dress in only a pair of blue swim trunks and black flip flops since he expected to get wet like allot. He also had called Blair over for some help. Her and Logan's anniversary was tomorrow and she seemed a little down or upset because of it. So he thought maybe spending sometime with her would help.

Phoenix comes out wearing a small black laced bikini that barely covers her breasts but only her nipples and a sided laced bikini bottom with black flipflops.

"So when is Blair arriving?" She asks.

"She's suppose to be here in a hour. Think she'll be okay her and her late husband's anniversary is tomorrow. She sounded pretty down if not upset about it…"

"Well as long as we support her through it and her kids. She can get through anything. I mean she did come this far." She answered.

"True…." he answered now starting to notice how revealing she looked in her bikini.

"What's wrong, honey?" She asks curiously.

"Nothing, just curious if that's new by chance." he smirked.

"Why of course sweetie. It's all new for you." She smirked back as she turned around twisting her waist with her hands on her hips showing how slim she really is and sticking out her large ass.

"I appreciate the thought." he smirked just as Blair drove up in her Lamborghini Centenario. She parked closeby and exited, revealing that she was wearing a green micro string bikini and matching flip flops.

"I guess that's two car's to wash huh, Blair?" Phoenix spoke as she watched her walks towards them.

"Nah this one doesn't need washing I keep it clean at least once a month, just got it washed yesterday." she sighed.

"You're gonna have to get me one soon." Shawn smiled as he looked over to the lamborghini.

"Only if you behave and I'll think about it." she winked while running a clawed finger softly under his chin.

Shawn just smirked and lets her do so. "When have I ever missed behaved?" He asks and chuckles.

Blair giggled softly. "Well geez I don't know, Phoenix do you know anytimes Shawn miss behaved?"

"Well Shawn did keep leaving the toilet seat a few times. Nearly fell in the damn toilet every time he kept doing that." She answered and giggled.

"Oh come on Phoenix I'm always in a hurry." he groaned as he was already bringing the soap and water out with a bucket.

"And what about that time you were rubbing and flirting with Phoenix in my mother's kitchen in front of my four year old daughters?" Blair smirked reminding him of such incident.

"Hey I didn't mean to do that. I didn't think they would show up…" He blushed a little and pouts while he adds soap to the water.

"Your lucky my twins are too young to understand what you were doing and that they understand uncle Shawny is doing something bad when he touches aunty Phoenix at those places." Blair joked.

"Oh very funny." Shawn mumbled as he threw a wet sponge at her.

"Speaking of which how're Kelly and Ellah doing?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh they're doing good. I asked Zeya and her friends to babysit them while I was gone. She really is good with kids I mean they love her to death. She and Nero are gonna make great parents someday." Blair spoke which made Shawn suddenly trip while he walked over to the hose.

"What?! Parents?!" Shawn asks worryingly.

"Well you may never know, the two are very close with each other and they both know how to take care of Abby and my twins and they're both really good with kids. So I think they would make great parents one day." Blair dipped the sponge in the soap water and wrenched it.

"Over my dead body…" Shawn mumbled quietly.

"You just don't want to be called grandpa doesn't you Shawn. I can see it now, grandpa Shawn!" Blair blurted out followed by hysterically laughing.

"No! I'm not old yet and not old enough to be a grandpa yet." Shawn answered with his arms crossed.

"OH I see what's going on, you don't want Nero and Zeya doing the naughty things we do huh?" Blair flirted as she waved her ass end at Shawn. All of which is making Phoenix snicker quietly.

Shawn groaned making him a little angry as he slowly reaches for hose while the girls were laughing. "You think it's funny huh? Let's see if you find this funny!" Shawn spoke as he grabbed the hose and shot a stream of water to squirt both of them.

The both girls scream and giggled getting squirt by Shawn making them all wet already. Shawn turns off the hose as the girls are soaked and wet making him laugh hysterically. "Now this is funny!"

"But I'm serious Shawn, what if they start gettin down like we do?" Blair asked while swaying her soaked body.

"That depends on how they get down like we do." Shawn grinned looking at both of their swaying soaked bodies.

"Like what you're thinking right now." Phoenix responded, taking the chance to soak her body with soap along with a sponge. Using her soap soaked body as well as the sponge to start washing the truck's side.

Blair also takes the wet and soapy sponge, squats down as her bottom bikini begins tightening around her butt cheeks and cleans the wheels. "So Shawn. You like what you see?" She asks seductively.

Though he had a noticeable blush on his face, he turned around to try and ignore them, taking the opportunity to start cleaning the side mirrors. "As I was saying, as Zeya's father, I would know if they were gettin down like we do."

"Oh I'm sure sweetie." Phoenix answered as she bends over, reaching over to the truck's hood to start working on that area.

"Ha that's a laugh." Blair laughed a little while squatting down to rinse the underside.

"What's a laugh?" Shawn asked seriously while he began rinsing the soap off the side view mirrors.

"You knowing if Zeya was getting down like we do. I bet you don't even know what color panties she wears let alone what type they are." Blair joked.

"What? I know everything about Zeya and what she wears." He groans as he goes to the right side window and wipes them down. Accidently seeing Phoenix doing the same thing on the left side window except she was using her giant breasts soaked in soapy water to wash them. Purposely flirting with him.

"Alright then let's put that to the test then, care to help Phoenix?" Blair asked using her tail to wash the sides of the wheels.

"Sure Blair." Phoenix answered as she went over to Blair's side and helped her scrub the tires.

"Look you two. I know Zeya well enough to know if she was doing anything...dirty I guess." Shawn answered, walking back over to the water bucket and rinse the sponge some before going back to washing the back window.

"Of course you know, Shawn. You know everything." Blair answered and giggles a little as both of them went to the front with the hose. Blair carried the hose as Phoenix lay down on the hood and Blair begins washing down the hood along with Phoenix. The water dripping down from Phoenix's large breasts to the sides of the truck.

"Oh come Phoenix, you know Zeya hasn't done anything...like that, right?"

"Oh no honey. I'm sure she hasn't. Not yet anyways…" Phoenix answered and giggles while moaning a little.

"Not ever!" Shawn corrected.

The girls giggled at Shawn which made him more curious on what they're doing at the front. He couldn't bare to know what they're doing as he sneaks over to the front and was pretty shocked to see them in this position. Blair was on top of Phoenix as she washing herself and her body with water dribbling over them. Their slim bodies and large breasts pressing against each other. They notice Shawn has come by and sees them in this position.

"Hello Shawn. Nice to see you up here." Blair spoke and giggled.

"Is there anytime you two not get into whatever we're doing. Besides as I was saying, not ever Phoenix!" he groaned tossing the water out of his bucket onto them.

The girls moaned feeling the water splashed all over their bodies only making the water reflect and shine. They both giggled as the water dribbles all over them. "Blair, should we give him a show?" She asks seductively.

"I think so." she smirked.

"Oh shit…"

Blair knew what would really what would knock his socks off as she pressed her lips against Phoenix's. They both tongue kiss each other as Shawn watches in shock seeing them making out with each other leaving a saliva trail from their mouths. Blair leans her breasts onto Phoenix's as they both squeeze against each other and starts kissing on her neck making Phoenix moan a little. Shawn was living a dream and now was having an urge in his shorts, wanting them both badly but he didn't want them to stop.

"Hey Shawn, think these look tight on us?" Blair asked.

"Should we take them off to get comfortable?" Phoenix spoke.

"Uh… I…" Shawn stammers.

Blair begins untying her string bikini bra as Phoenix does the same to hers and they both toss into his face. He now sees both with no bras on as both of their exposed breasts press against each other making his jaw drop.

"So you were saying about Zeya never what now?" Blair asked as she and Phoenix used their respective tongues to lick between their breasts.

"Zeya, what now?" He asks as he forgot about what were they talking about with Phoenix and Blair distracting him.

They both giggled as Blair got off Phoenix and they both walk over to him with their breasts jiggling. They both press their breasts against his muscled arms making him blush deeply feeling how large both their breasts are.

"You know, I think Shawn needs a little cleaning himself." Blair suggested.

"I agree." Phoenix remarked.

Phoenix begins rubbing her wet and soapy breasts against his chest while Blair's washes his arm making Shawn get a hard on in his shorts. He couldn't bare the pleasurable vibes he's getting from both of them. Phoenix looks and notices the large bulge in his shorts and giggled softly.

"Hey Blair, seems Shawn's friend downstairs want's to join us." Phoenix spoke as she was referring to his cock.

"So let's bring him out to see our little friends as well." she mentioned referring to their pussies.

"Uh… what are you two talking about?" Shawn asks.

The two merely smirked as they untied the strings to their bikini bottoms and them them fall to the ground. Exposing their women hoods to him as they kicked them off their feet. They both grabbed each side of his shorts and dropped them around his ankles and flinged out was his fully erected cock.

"I get to go first. I am his wife after all." Phoenix giggled

Phoenix wraps her arms around his neck as Shawn lifts one leg up.

"Fine but I'm going to be working on him while he works on you…" Blair smiled, pulling Shawn's swim trunks off while she squated into a squat position.

Shawn slides his large shaft easily because of the soapy water from washing the truck which made her moan loudly and giggles. Laying her on the still soapy water truck he begins thrusting into her pussy while Phoenix held onto him. Blair in the meantime began playing with his ballsack while it was smacking against the Blaziken's pussy.

"Somebody has been holding up allot now huh?" Blair smirked already getting turned on from the sight infront of her as she fondled Shawn's balls with one paw and fingered herself on the other.

"What can I say? I've been saving it for both of you." Shawn smirked and moaned a little.

Phoenix pushed her head back feeling the vibes of his wet cock swiftly pushing through her walls with her tongue sticking out. Her breasts even jiggled even though they were close to his chest as he thrusts into her. Ever slowly he picked up the pace making them jiggle faster.

"Oh Master Shawn harder, harder." She moaned while her tongue stuck out more.

"Hm, you still call me that." Shawn grinned at her.

"You heard her Shawn, fuck her harder." Blair demanded giving his ballsack a tight squeeze in her palm.

Shawn began thrusting his hips faster as the feeling with the soapy felt more pleasurable to Phoenix's walls and the womb. Phoenix moaned louder feeling his shaft going faster and deeper into her while Blair squeezed and played with his ball sack more.

Blair smirked when she felt his balls tense up more, indicating they were getting ready to unload his cream into his wife for the they lost count how many times. Licking her muzzle lips she let go of his ballsack and took both of his balls into her mouth. Sucking and swirling each large orb in her mouth to encourage him to hurry up and blow inside her.

Shawn growled in a moaning tone feeling Blair sucking his ball sack like two golf balls which made him thrust more furiously into her making Phoenix scream out his name. "Shawn, cum inside of me! Give me that nice, thick, hot milk from you milk sack!" Phoenix moaned out loudly.

Shawn thrusts furiously until he finally climaxed inside of Phoenix's pussy, shooting into her womb as she can feel the thick, hot cum flowing into her. Shawn and Phoenix panted heavily as some began to leak out dribbling onto his ball sack making Blair suck some of it off him.

"Tasty, just the way I've always loved it. Alright now that you've had your turn I believe I'm next." Blair walked over to the truck door placed her hands on it and bends down into a standing doggy position.

Shawn pulled out of Phoenix making her moan feeling his wet shaft slide out and his cum drips out of her. He walks over to Blair, grabs both of her ass cheeks and spreads them out wide toying with her a little making her blush deeply.

"Hey, I'm not a toy you know." She spoke while blushing and moaning a little.

"I know, but I like teasing you like as if you were one." he joked.

"F-Fuck you, Shawn." She moaned but barely held it in.

Shawn held his cock out straight and slides it right into her wet pussy, causing Blair to moan loudly feeling his large shaft push through. "But stop holding me up and fuck me instead!" she growled in want.

"With pleasure." He grinned and began thrusting deeply into Blair.

Phoenix laid on the ground, her tongue hanging out in pleasure as she felt Shawn's essence drip from between her legs. She looked up to see Blair's large breasts jiggle from each thrust Shawn pounded into the Zoroark's pussy. Licking her lips, she reached up and started suckiling on Blair's nipples.

Blair let out a howl from the intense pleasure, her tongue hanging out as Shawn fucked her from behind and Phoenix sucked on her boobs.

"Well Phoenix, seems like you didn't have enough of milk." He spoke to Phoenix while moaning as he continued to thrust into Blair.

"Oh fuck, that's it you two, right there, come on keep going, I'm so close."

Shawn thrusts harder and faster into her as Phoenix sucked on her breast hard enough for breast milk to come out and began drinking some of it. "Mmm, Blair. You've got quite taste of milk right there." Phoenix giggled as she continued sucking off Blair's breast.

Blair's face blushed big time. "Oh fuck...oh shit...I haven't leaked breast milk since I gave birth to the twins!" she moaned as she countered thrusted to meet up with Shawn's thrusts.

Shawn tugged her tail a little being a little more rough with her as he continues thrusting more furiously into her as Phoenix licks around the nipple to make it hard and get more squirts of it making Blair moan loudly. "Well Phoenix seems to like it." Shawn grinned.

The moment Shawn grabbed Blair's tail she howled as loud as she could as she came and squirted all over Shawn's crotch. Revealing her tail to be a sensitive area to her. Blair's mind was so consumed with lust and pleasure that her eyes were rolling at the back of her head as she sped up her actions by two fold.

Shawn thrusts more furiously into her until he finally climaxed hard into Blair just like Phoenix. Shooting another hot load into her womb as it leaks out. Dribbling down on his cock as Phoenix moves her head away from Blair's leaking breasts and goes under his ball sack to sucks some of it off.

"Oh Logan!" Blair moaned at the top of her lungs as she fell on her knees and panted heavily.

"So I really do remind you of Logan huh? So I am good as him." Shawn mentioned.

Blair stopped herself as she felt heavy tears in her eyes. Making her stop washing the windows and sit down over at a chair to try and calm herself.

Phoenix walked over and held her gently to comfort her. "What's wrong…" She answered softly.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry." Blair cried feeling terrible for what she just said.

"Blair, it's okay. Really. I'm not mad about that or anything." Shawn added.

"I know but still, here I am fucking around with others on the day before our anniversary as if what we had was never special. It was and...oh Arceus forgive me." she cried a little harder holding her face.

"You know that's not true, Blair. What you two had was amazing and you even manage to raise two twins all by yourself. That's something amazing you both had together and the time you both spent." Phoenix answered.

"I didn't mean to pretend and use him like that. He was just so very deeply special. Hell we only had sex just one time but it was just so, nothing can ever be better than that….and…" she sighed having a hard time continuing.

Shawn and Phoenix both hugged Blair in showing of their compassion letting her know it was okay.

"I may never met him but I'm pretty sure he doesn't think anything different from you. He knows as well as you know nothing will ever be better than the time you have with him." Phoenix smiled.

That got Blair to smile. "Thanks you guys."

"There you go, just take it easy for a moment and we'll finish cleaning the truck when you're okay." Shawn offered.

"Okay…" Blair nodded, softly smiling as she calmed down from just being around her two close friends.

* * *

At the Lumiose Pokemon Center as Tera was in the delivery room in the same hospital where she gave birth to Hyro. Doctor Joy with Nurse Pepper was helping her deliver the egg while Tera was screaming from the pushing of her egg as Nero was standing by next her holding her hand but she was crushing his hand trying to hold his pain.

"Don't worry honey. You'll be okay." He groans in pain.

Tera pulls him in closely and angrily. "Do I look okay to you?!" She asks angrily.

"You were last time right?" Nero joked which earned him getting his hand crushed more.

"Don't test me, Nero!" She answers crushing his hand harder.

"Okay, Mrs. Tera. Just one more push…" Doctor Joy encourages.

Tera screams louder finally pushing the egg and sighs in relief. Doctor Joy holds the egg as she places it down gently in a bed and placed in a special container to keep it monitored. Tera then releases his hand as Nero groans from the pain and tries stretching his fingers out.

"You did it, honey." Nero spoke softly and kissed Tera on the cheek.

"No, Nero. We did it and sorry about your hand… again." Tera answered.

"It's okay sweetie." Nero smiled.

Checking over to see their egg for the first time, they noticed it the egg was a bit blue purplish egg with a red flame on it representing its inheritance from it's mother and father.

A few minutes later after giving birth to their new egg, Tera had finally had the chance to recovery from all the pain she felt in a room with Nero by her side. Hyro entered in the room glad he didn't have to watch the entire scene.

"Hey mom sorry I wasn't in here, you know me."

"It's okay sweetie. I know it's not pleasant to watch but trust me when you and Zeya have you're own. Then you have to be there for her." She smiled a little.

He blushed at those words. "It's not that it's just I don't want to see my mom's… while she's laying an egg...know what I mean.

"I know sweetie. I know." She giggled a little.

Almost exactly like how Hyro hatched from his egg the moment it was laid, she started noticing the egg was already hatching. They all gasped seeing it cracked as it begins unraveling and it to be a female Shiny Fennekin with blue fur covering the insides of its large ears as well as dark blue tip of it's fluffy tail.

She yawned and stretched from being in the egg and gently opened her eyes. It was blurry for her at first trying to adjust her eyes to the light and the environment around her and finally became clear to her. She first spotted Tera and yelped at her with a little whining as she wanted her mom. Nurse Pepper pulls her out gently, wraps her in a soft blanket and hands her over to Tera to calm her down.

The Fennekin begins yelp quietly calming down and lays her head against Tera's chest making her smile and wanting to cry badly. "Nero, this is the happiest day of my life." Tera spoke sniffling.

"What about the time Hyro was born." Nero asked with a soft smile as he patted Hyro's back.

"Of course I can't forget Hyro's birth either. His day was just as special as this one. You both are my precious babies." Tera answered as Hyro leaned over and lets her kiss him on the cheek.

"So um, mom, got a name for my little sister?"

Tera thought about the name for a moment and thought of something that would fit the name for her. "How about… Krystal?" Tera asks.

"As in Starfox's Krystal?" Hyro asked with a smile.

"Yep." Tera answered.

"Why?" Nero asks curiously.

"I don't know. It's just… that name sounded so fascinating to me. I've been thinking about the name and I think it fits her." Tera answered as she watches the Fennekin nibble on her finger with small whines.

"I see, so hey there little Krystal." Nero leaned over to look at his new daughter who immediately buried her head into her mother's chest scared of the Mega Lucario.

"It's okay sweetie. This is your daddy." Tera spoke softly as Krystal looked at her mom then to Nero.

Nero leaned his finger over as Krystal sniffed his finger waiting to see if she likes him or not. She licks his finger knowing that she likes him now which made Nero, Hyro and Tera smile. Pepper comes in to check on the family and their newborn shiny fennekin.

"Hey guys." Pepper greeted as they all mumbled greeting her as well. "So how's your newborn daughter, Tera?" She asks.

"Oh it's wonderful. I've never been this happy since I gave birth to Hyro." She answered.

Pepper writes down on her profile about Tera's and the newborn's conditions. "So does she have a name?" She asks.

"Yes, her name is Krystal." Hyro answered.

"Somehow that's suits her." Pepper smiled as she finished writing on her clipboard. She heard a beep on her pager and quickly answers it. "Yes. On my way. Well guys you're not going to believe who just arrived."

"Who?" Hyro asked.

"LEX, IF I LIVE THROUGH THIS I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU!" they heard Kia's scream in pain from closeby as the doctors brought her in the same delivery room.

"Figures…" Nero spoke as he rubs his eyes.

Lex came in shortly after, rushing over to her side. "Come on sweet heart this should be a wonderful experience for…" Lex's eyes went wide when Kia grabbed him by the throat and choked him a little.

"This is not a wonderful experience LEX!" Kia shouted before she screamed in agony.

Kia screams louder even Nero and the family can hear her from the delivery room as Tera covered her daughter's ears so she doesn't hear the swearing either. Soon after the few minutes later the screaming stopped as Tera took her hands off of Krystal ears as soon as the screaming stopped.

"Congratulations Kia, you've laid a very healthy egg." Pepper pronounced as she placed into a small crib like bed and placed in a special container to keep it monitored.

Despite his hand look like it needed surgery from almost having every bone in it crushed, Lex was beyond overjoyed and happy to see their egg. Something they originally didn't plan but are now more thankful for than ever. He walked over and kissed his mate softly in the lips and asked. "How do you feel Kia?"

"Like that guy Kane John Hurt played as in the original 1979 Alien movie the moment the alien bursted out of his chest." Kia joked.

"Well at least you aren't dead and you don't have an alien swimming through you." Lex joked as well.

"I did and it was you." Kia chuckled a little.

"Would you two like to see your new egg?" Pepper offered.

They both nodded wanting to see their newly laid egg and were filled with overjoy as Pepper takes the egg out and wraps it into a soft blanket before handing it over to Kia. Pepper pushes Tera in a wheelchair into Kia's room meeting up with them as Lex opened the door for them as they see their newborn.

"I guess we weren't the only ones." Lex mentions.

"Oh so sorry I didn't mean to scare your newborn kid." Kia spoke feeling sad if all her screaming frighten Tera's daughter.

"It's okay, Kia. She didn't hear most of it." Tera giggled a little.

Kia's egg was a light blue with several darker blue spots around it, indicating the Nidoran waiting to be born as a female. "So when does your Nidoran come out soon?" Hyro asks curiously.

"Well we don't know, could be a day or week or month, not sure." Lex answered.

"Lex...I'm sorry for all those mean things I said back at that hiking thing. The one when you and I… I was so scared that we weren't prepared but I'm so happy to have this with you." Kia softly spoke with tears in her eyes holding her egg close.

"I know and I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to get you pregnant early like that. I should've waited till you were ready and I wasn't thinking. I don't know how can you forgive me?" He asks.

"Of course, after all, how can I be mad at the one who blessed us with this." she smiled motioning their egg.

With a soft smile he reached down and kissed her once more as tera continued to rock her daughter Krystal in her arms to sleep.

"**And so here we end another interesting adventure as Tera and Kia bring their newborns into the world of Pokemon. What adventure lie for their children? Stay tuned as the journey continues…**

* * *

**In memory of Sir John Vincent Hurt, aka John Hurt (January 22, 1940 – January 25, 2017). He was our war doctor, our Kane from Alien, our Winnie the Pooh narrator, our professor from hellboy, our dragon from Merlin, our animated Lord of the Rings Aragorn, our elephant man, and so much much more. He will be terribly missed by all his friends, family, and fans alike. But he will never be forgotten. Forever Rest Well In Peace.**


End file.
